Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-V: The Twin Pendulums
by ScalchopWarrior
Summary: Following a horrible accident, two twins find themselves thrust into the world of Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-V. Armed with nothing but their decks, the two must find their way throughout the dimensions, in a world in which Yuya Sakaki has never existed. But no matter how dark things get, remember: The fun has just begun!
1. Chapter 1 - The Start of Something New

**AN:**

Welcome one and all to my new story known as Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-V: The Twin Pendulums. This is actually a remake of the first chapter after I already posted the first one, mostly because I changed the main OC'S archetype from God Cards to this instead.

* * *

 **Yuko POV** :

I know the world of Yu-Gi-Oh seems awesome, but trust me, you don't want to really be in it. Just watch the show and play the game, but you should leave the world to to the experts. I found that out the hard way. My name's Yuko, and I'm basically the epitome of average. My looks are average, my grades are average, you get the idea. The only thing I really thrived at was Yu-Gi-Oh. But, well, my story really starts with the thunderstorm

It was basically just the regular day. Get home from school, do some homework, and then chill. Usually, I'd decide to play some video games or play Yu-Gi-Oh, but earlier that day the power had gone out. It was already kinda late, so I decided I'd just get some rest. I laid down in my bed and closed my eyes

...

...

...

 _"Wake up"_

I darted up in my bed and looked around the room. No one was there. Confused, I lay back down

 _"Wake up Yuko Sakaki"_

I opened my eyes again only to see nothing but bright light

 _"It is time"_

I closed my eyes as the light completely engulfed me.

* * *

 **Yema POV** :

I slowly opened one of my eyes, and immediately winced.

"Why is the sunlight so….bright?" I thought, sitting up. The last thing I could remember, there was a thunderstorm, and then something else happened. But why was I now outside? I glanced next to me on the pavement and saw someone else. It was a boy, about my age, with red and black hair and goggles with red lenses and black edges. He was wearing a simple black shirt, with a red jacket draped over his shoulders, like a cape. Around his neck, he had a simple, familiar blue pendant on a string. He wore dark blue pants, which appeared to have card holsters on the sides. On his feet, he wore red shoes, with dark markings on them. There was some kind of a weird red device with a screen strapped to his arm. Suddenly the boy groaned. He sat up and looked around. We locked eyes. His eyes were crimson red.

"Um hi. Who are you?" he asked. I flinched in surprise. That was my brother's voice. But then why didn't he recognize me? I glanced at the store window nearby and almost had a heart attack. I looked….different. I was wearing a gray hoodie, with a yellow undershirt beneath. I wore a sky blue skirt, and yellow shoes. My hair was purple and pulled into two pigtails. When I looked closer, I noticed my irises were now bright yellow. I had a similar pendant around my neck, but mine was pink. I also had the same device strapped to my arm, but it was also pink.

"You okay?" I asked my brother, bending over to help him up. From the look on his face, I guess he recognized my voice too.

"What?" he asked in surprise, getting to his feet. I jabbed my finger at the store window and he looked at it. He took a step closer to the window and stepped backwards, surprised.

"What happened?" he asked, turning back towards me. I shrugged, when suddenly my device started ringing. I glanced over at it and saw a call from "Yuzu Hiragi " I reached over tapped the button. Instantly a concerned looking girl with pink hair appeared on the screen.

"Where are you two!?" she nearly shouted "The Duel's just about to start!"

"Um, we're just…" I stuttered as I tried to come up with an answer.

"We're on our way now," my brother said, leaning over into the frame.

"Oh, hey Yuko," Yuzu said, relaxing a little bit "Well you guys better hurry, or else you'll miss the duel" I nodded, and ended the call. I glanced at my brother, only to see him already running off.

"Hey!" I shouted, hurrying after him. "Where are you going?"

"To the Duel," he said matter of factly. I sighed, and followed him.

We arrived at the duel arena just in time. We'd made a few wrong turns along the way, and time was almost up.

"Who's dueling?" I asked, catching up to Yuko. My brother appeared to have an idea. Before he could share his thoughts, a little girl with red hair ran up to us

"There you two are!" she said, grabbing Yuko's arm. "You're late!" With that, she dragged him off to who knows where? I scurried up the nearby staircase and arrived on a balcony. Standing there was Yuzu, a man with spiky orange hair, and another boy with blondish hair. I walked up to the edge next to Yuzu and leaned against the rail

"Did I miss anything?" I asked

"Nope," Yuzu said, glancing over at me. He just entered. I looked down at the arena, and sure enough, my brother was standing there like a complete moron, just vacantly gazing around. I imagined he was pretty confused, just being shoved into a situation like this.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" a voice suddenly shouted. Up on the big screen, Niko was commentating the duel. "Today we have the reigning champion, Strong Ishijima, here to defend his title" As he spoke, a giant man with purple hair walked out onto the already activated "Castle of Chaos" Action Field.

"And on the other side…" Niko continued "…we have the son of legendary Dueltainer Yusho Sakaki, Yuko Sakaki!" Down on the field, Yuko looked up timidly and did a little awkward half wave to the audience.

"Duelists will kick across the earth, and fly across the air along with their monsters!" Niko announced dramatically "Fix your eyes on the ultimate evolution of dueling! Action…."

"DUEL!" my brother and Ishijima shouted at the same time, activating their Duel Disks as Action Cards flew across the field

* * *

 **Yuko POV:**

 **Yuko** : 4000 LP, Hand: 5

 **Ishijima** : 4000 LP, Hand 5

"I'll let you take the first turn boy!" Ishijima shouted at me from atop the castle

"Gladly!" I shouted back. My eyes quickly scanned over the cards. I didn't recognize most of them, so I had to learn fast.

"I summon Time Stallion in Attack Mode!" I said, putting the card onto my duel disk. The air in front of me shimmered as a swirling gateway appeared. Out of it leaped a blue horse, with clock emblems on its side and a red mane. The horse galloped over and bent down in front of me. I hopped onto the horse who immediately took off at a gallop.

 **Time Stallion** LV 3/LIGHT/Beast/Effect/ATK 1000/DEF 800

"I end my turn!" I said

"Running away?" Ishijima taunted "I suppose you are just like your father! I draw!"

 **Yuko** :4000 LP, Hand: 4

 **Ishijima** : 4000 LP, Hand: 6

"I activate the Spell card, Feast of the Wild LV5!" Ishijima shouted, slapping the card on his duel disk. The Spell appeared, showing warrior dancing around a campfire.

"This card lets me summon up to two Level 5 Warrior monsters from my hand!" Ishijima continued "So I Special Summon Swamp Battleguard, and Lava Battleguard!" Immediately the brown and red monsters materialized in front of Ihijima.

"Next, I Tribute them both to summon Battleguard King!" Ishijima shouted. The two monsters, shattered into light fragments before reforming into a huge, red-skinned monster with armor and a club.

 **Battleguard King** LV 8/EARTH/Warrior/Effect/ATK: 3000/DEF: 1100

"Try running now kid" Ishijami laughed, directing Battleguard King. "Attack his Time Stallion!" Thankfully I was prepared.

"I activate the Action Spell Evasion!" I yelled, showing the Spell Card and putting it on my Duel Disk. "Now my monster can dodge out of the way of your monster's attack!" At the very last second, before the attack landed, Time Stallion leaped sideways, surrounded by a blue glow, out of Battleguard King's range

"Battleguard King's effect activates!" Ishijima reminded me "Since I Tributed a Warrior type monster to summon Batttleguard King, he can attack twice!" Battleguard King lunged again at Time Stallion. The club smashed into Time Stallion who immediately was destroyed

 **Yuko** 4000 LP - 2000 LP

"I activate Time Stallion's effect!" I said. "If it's destroyed by battle, I can bring it back to the field! Time Vortex!" As I spoke, a blue portal appeared and Time Stallion galloped out back onto the field.

"And since I Special Summoned a monster, I can Special Summon this guy from my hand!" I continued "Come on out, Time Knight! The portal shimmered again, and a man in blue armor leaped out of the portal. In his hand, he carried a blood red sword with a clock emblem at the hilt.

 **Time Knight** LV 4/LIGHT/Warrior/Effect/ATK 1300/DEF 1000

"I set one card and end my turn" Ishijima shouted.

"I draw" I yelled, drawing a card

 **Yuko** 2000 LP, Hand 4

 **Ishijima** 4000 LP, Hand: 1

"I tribute Time Stallion and Time Knight!" I said. The monsters both glowed and merged together into one shape "I summon Time-Warp Dragon!" The shape solidified into a dark blue dragon with a red tail and clock sigil on its chest.

 **Time-Warp Dragon** LV 7/LIGHT/Dragon/Effect/ATK 2500/DEF 2000

"Next I activate the spell card Time Drain! I said. As I spoke, a green Spell appeared midair, which showed a man being sucked into a blue vortex.

"I can half your monster's ATK, and then my monster gains that ATK!" I said. The same blue vortex appeared in midair, as Battleguard King was suddenly sucked in. Time-Warp Dragon roared, and jumped in after. A few moments later, the vortex shot both monsters back out. Battleguard King was down on one knee, while Time-Warp was glowing with energy

 **Battleguard King** 3000 ATK - 1500 ATK

 **Time-Warp Dragon** 2500 ATK - 4000 ATK

"Go!" I shouted, holding out my hand "Time-Warp Dragon, destroy Battleguard King! Spiral Vortex!" Time-Warp leaped into the air and shot a blue beam of energy out surrounded by a red spiral. The beam collided with Battleguard King head on, and a huge explosion…exploded. I pumped my fist

"Yes!" I said. But then the dust cleared and Battleguard King looked just fine. Ishijima met my eyes and smirked

"You aren't the only one who can use Action Spells!" he said smugly "I activated Miracle, which guarded my monster and cut the damage I would take in half.

 **Ishijima** 4000 LP - 2750 LP

"I also activate my face down, Battleguard Rage!" as he spoke, the trap flipped up, showing a Battleguard roaring while surrounded by flames

"Since I took battle damage, I can increase one of my monster's ATK by 2000!" Ishijima said

 **Battleguard King** 1500 ATK - 3500 ATK

"I….I end my turn," I said, feeling dejected. As I watched, Time-Warp Dragon and Battleguard King both leaped back into the vortex and came out normal again

 **Time-Warp Dragon** 4000 ATK - 2500 ATK

 **Battleguard King** 3500 ATK - 5000 ATK

 **Yuko** 2000 LP, Hand 2

 **Ishijima** 2750 LP, Hand 1

"My turn" Ishijima said "I draw! Battleguard King, smash his puny dragon!" Battleguard King came charging forwards, club ready to strike. Time-Warp Dragon ran quickly, towards an Action Card on the other side of the area. Time-Warp dodged Battleguard King's attack a few times as it kept running. As we got close, I leaped from Time-Warp Dragon's back just as the club collided.

"I activate the Action Spell Mirror Barrier!" I said. "It may not save my monster, but it cuts the damage I take in half!"

 **Yuko** 2000 LP - 750 LP

"Plus!" I continued "You take the same amount as I do!"

 **Ishijima** 2750 LP - 1500 LP

"Time-Warp Dragon is sent back to your hand because of Battleguard Rage's effect," Ishijima said, shrugging off the shock "Next I activate the spell card Battleguard Magic!" A spell card showing a figure in red in front of a fire.

"If a monster is returned to the hand, I gain Life Points equal to half its ATK!" Ishijima said

 **Ishijima** 1500 LP - 2750 LP

"I set one card and end my turn, " Ishijima said, "It all ends next turn!"

"Not on my watch" I muttered, "I draw!"

 **Yuko** 750 LP, Hand 4

 **Ishijima** 4000 LP, Hand 0

I glance through my hand. Nothing I had could stop his monster. Time-Warp Dragon, Timebreaker Magician, Time Golem, Time Soldier, and the card I just drew, Timegazer Magician.

 _"This won't help,"_ I thought to myself. I closed my eyes. As I thought about each card in my hand and the possible combinations I could use. I opened my eyes again only to see something...weird.

My cards...were glowing?

 _"You don't see that every day,"_ I thought, as three of the cards changed form completely.

I clenched my fist. I only had one shot at this.

"I set the Pendulum Scales, with Scale 2 Timebreaker Magician, and Scale 8 Timegazer Magician!" As I spoke, on both sides of me, two blue columns rose up. Timebreaker Magician was a boy in a black cloak holding a sword, while Timegazer Magician was a man in a black cloak with a gold Duel Disk-like object on his right arm, and a crooked black hat on his head. Above their heads were two giant blue letters, a 2 and an 8.

 **Timebreaker Magician** LV 3/DARK/Spellcaster/Pendulum/Effect/Scale 2/ATK 1400/DEF 0

 **Timegazer Magician** LV 3/DARK/Spellcaster/Pendulum/Effect/Scale 8/ATK 1200/DEF 600

"Now I can summon monsters from Level 3 to 7 all at the same time!" I continued. "Swing, pendulum of souls! Draw an arc of light across the ether! Pendulum Summon! Appear now! Please welcome Time Golem, Time Soldier, and, returning for an encore, Time-Warp Pendulum Dragon!"

 **Time Golem** LV 5/EARTH/Rock/Effect/ATK: 1800/DEF 2300

 **Time Soldier** LV 3/DARK/Warrior/Effect/ATK 800/DEF 300

 **Time-Warp Pendulum Dragon** LV 7/DARK/Dragon/Pendulum/Effect/Scale 4/ATK 2500/DEF 2000

Time Golem was a rock golem with red plating on it, and a clock emblem on its left shoulder. Time Soldier was a man in a few blue pieces of armor, with a clock emblem on his helmet. Time-Warp looked mostly the same as before, but with a single red spire on its back where the clock emblem was now located, with the previous location now just a simple red orb.

 _To be continued…_

* * *

 **OC Cards:**

 **Time Stallion** LV 3/LIGHT/Beast/Effect/ATK 1000/DEF 800

Effect: Once per turn, during either player's turn, if this card is in the Graveyard because it was sent there this turn, you can Special Summon it to your field. When this card is Normal Summoned: You can add one Level 7 or higher Pendulum monster from your Deck to your hand

 **Time Knight** LV 4/LIGHT/Warrior/Effect/ATK 1300/DEF 1000

Effect: If a "Time" monster is Special Summoned, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand) Once per turn, you can increase this card's ATK by 500.

 **Time-Warp Dragon** LV 7/LIGHT/Dragon/Effect/ATK 2500/DEF 2000

Effect: ?

 **Time Drain** Spell/Quick Effect

Effect: Target one monster on your opponent's field. Half its ATK until the end of this turn. Target one "Time" monster on your field. That monster gains that much ATK until the end of the turn.

 **Action Spell: Mirror Barrier** Spell/Action

Effect: If a monster on your field is destroyed by battle, you may half the battle damage you would take, and deal the same amount to your opponent.

 **Time Golem** LV 5/EARTH/Rock/Effect/ATK: 1800/DEF 2300

Effect: ?

 **Time Soldier** LV 3/DARK/Warrior/Effect/ATK 800/DEF 300

Effect: ?

 **Time-Warp Pendulum Dragon** LV 7/DARK/Dragon/Pendulum/Effect/Scale 4/ATK 2500/DEF 2000

* * *

 **AN:**

Thanks for reading. If you enjoyed it then...yay


	2. Chapter 2 - Enter Sunrise Dragon!

**AN:**

Hello. Welcome your faces back to the second chapter.

 **Guest:**

They MAY return, but I'm not sure

Anyways, enjoy

* * *

 **Yema POV:**

I stared in shock. I had heard of Pendulum Summoning from my brother, but I'd never actually seen it. Yuko had just 750 Life Points left and nothing in his hand, but on the field, he had Time Golem, Time Soldier, and Time-Warp Pendulum Dragon. And that wasn't counting Timegazer and Timebreaker Magician who are still both floating in the columns of blue light. Ishijima had 2750 Life Points, and no cards in his hand, as well as Battleguard King and one Set card.

"I activate Time Golem's ability!" Yuko said. "I can switch one of your monsters into Defense mode!" The golem slammed its hands on the ground in front of it, and shockwaves spread forward. The moment they collided with Battleguard King, Battleguard King fell down onto one knee.

 **Battleguard King** 5000 ATK - 1100 DEF

"Next I activate Time Soldier's ability!" Yuko continued. "He can equip himself to a "Time" monster I control to raise its ATK by 800 and lets it inflict piercing battle damage! So how about Time-Warp Pendulum Dragon?" Immediately, Time Soldier leaped up onto Time-Warp Pendulum Dragon's back and pulled out his sword. Time-Warp Pendulum Dragon began glowing as his ATK rose

 **Time-Warp Pendulum Dragon** ATK 2500 - ATK 3300

"Go Time-Warp Pendulum Dragon!" Yuko shouted "Attack Battleguard King!"

"I activate my face down!" Ishijima said "Battleguard Howling!" A trap flipped up showing a Battleguard howling at the sky.

"This trap sends your monster back to your hand!" Ishjima said "And then you take damage equal to its ATK!"

"I activate Timegazer Magician's Pendulum ability" Yuko said calmly in a smug voice "I can negate your Trap and set it back face down. Plus, it can't be activated again until your next turn!" Instead of doing anything, Ishijima's Trap card was just set face down again.

"Grrr..." Ishijima said, before turning towards the nearby Action Card. He hopped up and snagged it and placed then placed it onto his Duel Disk

"I activate the Action Spell Evasion!" Ishijima said "Now I can make your attack miss my Battlegurd King"

"I activate Time-Warp Pendulum Dragon's ability!" Yuko said "If an effect would activate, I can Tribute on Level 5 or higher monster on my field to negate that effect, plus, Time-Warp Pendulum Dragon gains the ATK of that monster until the end of this turn! I Tribute Time Golem! Go! Chrono Force!"

Time Golem exploded into a shimmering aura that surrounded Time-Warp Pendulum Dragon as it continued

 **Time-Warp Pendulum Dragon** ATK 3300 - ATK 5100

"What?" Ishijima said in suprise.

"The attack goes through!" Yuko said "Spiral Vortex Blast!"

The dragon leaped up and unleashed a glowing blue spiral of energy straight at the monster, who struck back. The dragon's eyes and orb glowed red as the stream was surrounded by a smaller red spiral of energy which overwhelmed Ishijima's monster, which was destroyed

 **Ishijima** 4000 LP - 0 LP

 **WINNER**

Immediately the entire crowd broke out in cheers. Yuko's face was shown on the screen above with the word "WINNER" flashing in yellow. Almost immediately after, Niko ran in (over Ishijima) and began rapidly questioning Yuko about the technique. He quickly stammered some answers and fled to the lobby. I turned to Yuzu to ask her about it, only to find her gone. I turned and ran down the stairs. I stopped halfway down the stairs because I heard voices talking in the middle of a side hallway. I strained my ears to listen carefully

"-he's the person?" a girl's voice asked.

"I'm sure" another voice answered, this one a boy. "His face matches. Plus, Dark Rebellion agrees. I can feel his urge to battle"

 _"Dark Rebellion?"_ I thought to myself _"Is that some kind of code word?"_

I carefully peeked around the corner. Standing there was a boy and girl around my age. The boy had purple and black hair which was spiked upwards and was wearing a black cloak. The girl had orange hair and wore a torn blue skirt with a red scarf around her neck. They both had Duel Disks strapped to their arms and masks covering the lower halves of their faces. And they were both looking at…me? Startled, I fell over backwards onto my butt.

"I knew it!" the girl said, activating her dark purple Duel Disk. "You're from Academia aren't you!?"

"Wait, Yuro-" the boy started before being violently kicked over by the girl

"Shut it!" Yuro said, inserting a deck into her Duel Disk "You and me are dueling right now!"

On one hand, I wasn't too sure of my dueling skills and didn't want to keep my brother waiting for me. On the other hand, I wanted to test my new deck, and I need answers.

"Alright" I said, activating my duel disk's sky blue blade. I slipped my deck into the slot and drew my 5 cards

"Okay!" Yuro said, drawing her cards "Get ready to…"

"DUEL!" we both shouted at the same time

 **Yema** 4000 LP, Hand 5

 **Yuro** 4000 LP, Hand 5

"I'll go first!" Yuro said "I set one monster face down and end my turn"

"My move" I said "I draw!

 **Yema** 4000 LP, Hand 6

 **Yuro** 4000 LP, Hand 4

"I activate the spell card "Fall of the Heavens!" I said, as a spell card flipped up. The card showed a starry sky with meteors falling.

"I can Special Summon as many "Star" monsters from my hand as monsters my opponent controls." I continued "Since you have one, I can Special Summon one monster. Come on out, Star Swordsman! The same starry sky from the picture appeared and a man in dark blue armor with a star emblem on his right shoulder flew down.

 **Star Swordsman** LV5/LIGHT/Warrior/Effect/ATK1900/DEF1200

"When Star Swordsman attacks a Defense Position monster, he inflicts piercing battle damage!" I said "Go Star Swordsman! Attack her face down monster!"

Star Swordsman leapt forward and slashed his blade at Yuro's facedown. The card flipped over, revealing a green and blue golem crouched into a defensive position.

 **Gogogo Golem** LV4/EARTH/Rock/Effect/ATK1800/DEF1500

Star Swordsman slashed Gogogo Golem and Gogogo Golem went flying backwards

 **Yuro** 4000 LP - 3600 LP

I pumped my fist, only to immediately notice that Gogogo Golem was still there

"What the…" I muttered to myself "Why wasn't it destroyed?"

"Once per turn, if Gogogo Golem is in Defense Mode, it cannot be destroyed by battle" Yuro explained

I bit my lip as I glanced over the other cards in my hand. I didn't have too many other options.

"I end my turn" I said

 **Yema** 4000 LP, Hand 4

 **Yuro** 3500 LP, Hand 4

"I draw!" Yuro said, doing so "I summon Gagaga Magician in attack mode!" As she spoke, a magician in dark robes with red shoulder pads and covered in chains appeared.

 **Gagaga Magician** LV4/DARK/Spellcaster/Effect/ATK1500/DEF1000

"I Overlay Level 4 Gagaga Magician and Gogogo Golem!" Yuro said, "Using these two monsters, I build the Overlay Network! I Xyz Summon! Rank 4! Utopic Sunrise Xyz Dragon!" As she spoke, Gagaga Magician and Gogogo Golem both turned into yellow glowing orbs and flew into a portal. Out flew a dragon with white armor and yellow blades on its wings and two yellow orbs circling it

As she spoke, Gagaga Magician and Gogogo Golem both turned into yellow glowing orbs and flew into a portal. Out flew a dragon with white armor and yellow blades on its wings and two yellow orbs circling it

 **Utopic Sunrise Xyz Dragon** RNK4/LIGHT/Dragon/Xyz/Effect/ATK2500/DEF2000

"A Xyz monster?" I asked in surprise

"Utopic Sunrise Xyz Dragon!" Yuro shouted "Destroy Star Swordsman! Rising Sun Blast!"

Utopic Sunrise Xyz Dragon flew back and blasted glowing yellow blasts of energy out of its mouth. The three blasts flew straight downwards and exploded right in front of Star Swordsman. Star Swordsman instantly was destroyed, and I went flying back

 **Yema** 4000 LP - 3500 LP

"I activate Utopic Sunrise Xyz Dragon's effect!" Yuro continued "By using one Overlay Unit, it can gain half the ATK of the monster it destroyed and attack again! Light Wing Drain!"

One of the glowing orbs circling Utopic Sunrise Xyz Dragon was absorbed into its chest, and the dragon began glowing

 **Utopic Sunrise Dragon** ORU 2 - 1, 2500 ATK - 3450 ATK

"Go! Utopic Sunrise Xyz Dragon, attack her directly!" Yuro shouted "Rising Sun Supreme Blast!" The blasts exploded right in front of me and blasted me backward.

 **Yema** 3500 LP - 50 LP

I rose up unsteadily to my feet. I rubbed my cheek and then looked at my hand and found...blood.

"You attacked our home," Yuro said "You destroyed our lives! Why don't you let me pay you back!?"

I wanted to shout, to tell her that I had no clue what she was talking about. But I got the feeling she wasn't really going to listen to reason right now...

 _To be continued…_

* * *

And there we go! My first unique duel! Can anyone guess who this new character really is?

 **OC Cards:**

 **Time Golem** LV 5/EARTH/Rock/Effect/ATK: 1800/DEF 2300

Effect: Once per turn, during either player's turn, target one monster on the field: Switch its battle position. If this card is destroyed by battle, target one monster on the field: Switch its battle position

 **Time Soldier** LV 3/DARK/Warrior/Effect/ATK 800/DEF 300

Effect: Once per turn you can either:

Equip this card to a "Time" monster on your field Un-equip this card to Special Summon it to your field

Increase the equipped monster's ATK by 800. It can also inflict piercing battle damage.

 **Time-Warp Pendulum Dragon** LV7/DARK/Dragon/Pendulum/Effect/Scale 4/ATK2500/DEF2000

Pendulum Effect: If a Pendulum Monster you control attacks or is attacked, neither player can activate Trap Cards until the end of the Damage Step.

Effect: Once per turn, during either player's turn, if a card effect would activate, you can Tribute one Level 5 or higher monster on your field. Negate the effect, and increase this card's ATK by that monster's ATK until the end of the turn. Once per turn, the first "Time" monster that would be destroyed by a card effect is not destroyed.

 **Fall of the Heavens** Spell/Normal

You can only activate this card if your opponent controls a monster(s) and you do not. Special Summon from your hand any number of "Star" monsters, but it cannot exceed the number of monsters your opponent controls

 **Star Swordsman** LV5/LIGHT/Warrior/Effect/ATK1900/DEF1200

Effect: This card deals piercing battle damage. If this card is in your Graveyard, you can Special Summon it, but banish it when it leaves the field

 **Utopic Sunrise Xyz Dragon** RNK4/LIGHT/Dragon/Xyz/Effect/ATK2500/DEF2000

2 Level 4 Monsters

Effect: If this card destroys an opponent's monster, you can detach one Xyz Material. This card gains half the destroyed monster's ATK until the end of the turn and can attack again. When any player's monster declares an attack: You can detach one Xyz Material, negate the attack.


	3. Chapter 3 - Enter Sunrise Dragon: Part 2

**AN:**

Hello. Hi. Some other synonym for a greeting. First off:

 **Guest:** First off, although Yuya isn't in this fanfic, Zarc will be, for reasons that will be explained. I'm not sure what you mean about "ripping off" canon because this is a fan fiction, a story that is based in/uses characters from other media, so I'm unsure how to write a fan fiction without using characters/settings/objects/etc. from Arc-V.

Again, I'm unsure what you mean by "ripping off" If you care to elaborate, you can PM me. The God cards were in one chapter, then I took them out because no one should be able to have them. Yuma's cards are just cards, though. Cards aren't really "exclusive" to canon characters. In both the original and GX, we see people buying cards. Heck, Buster Blader came in a pack which confirms other people could get it too. Cards like Blue-Eyes are the ones that I really can't use without proper explanation, where there's specifically shown to only be a specific number of them in existence. Plus, what can I say, I really like the Syllable archetypes.

Finally, this is the only thing I really take offense to. Are you seriously defining what a fan of something is? I don't really understand the reasoning behind your complaints/flaming/whatever the heck it is.

 **ShadowFire10:** I guess it might not work out too well, but I'm still messing around with ideas for fanfics, at least, till I can find a concept that really works for me. And about Yuto, I sort of have a plan about him, if you can call it that I guess. Is it a poorly created reason? Totally. But I do have a reason. Also, I was too lazy to create another OC, so I'm just gonna have to stick with it I guess. :|

I suppose Startime Magician complicates things, but not too much. It's not directly related to one or the other, and heck, Stargazer and Timegazer can't even be used to Xyz Summon it (without something like Star Changer) In my opinion, Startime should have been a Fusion Monster, but we got what we got. And yes, I love the Syllable archetypes too.

As for Yema, ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ Just wait and see ;)

 **CorinnetheAnime:** Thank you

* * *

 **Yuko POV:**

I glanced around the wide lobby of the stadium, still replaying the events of the duel in my head. Everything just happened so quickly.

 _"Where is she?"_ I thought, glancing around the empty lobby. After the duel, I'd gotten out of the stadium as quickly as possible to avoid anyone trying to talk to me. Back at You Show Duel School, there'd been a ton of people suddenly flocking to the school to learn how to Pendulum Summon. I had a duel against Yuzu and basically had my butt handed to me. Man, that was embarrassing, losing to her of all people. Afte the crowd had gone away, I had finally noticed that Yema was gone. Yuzu said that she saw Yema leaving the balcony, but never after that. I figured out she must still be at the stadium. But I didn't see her at all, so was Yuzu mixed up? Confused, I wandered around the edges of the lobby when I heard it. Voices. LOUD voices

"Go!" a girl's voice shouted, "Utopic Sunrise Xyz Dragon, attack her directly! Rising Sun Supreme Blast!" There was a large explosion and dust came down the stairs. I frowned and hurried up the stairs. At the top, there was a duel going on between my sister and some other girl with orange hair. The duel wasn't going too well for my sister

 **?** 3500 LP, Hand 4

 **Yema** 50 LP, Hand 4

On my sister's field there was nothing, and on the girl's field, there was a white dragon with yellow blades on its wings.

The girl looked up, and I got a better look at her. She had long orange hair that extended down to her back. She was wearing some kind of ripped dress that looked like something someone would wear in an apocolypse

"I activate the Quick-Play Spell Overlay Discharge!" the girl shouted,

A spell card appeared showing the same white dragon on her field flanked by a magician in black, a swordsman with a strange straw hat, and an archerer with flaming arrows all encased in golden bubbles.

"Since I detached an Overlay Unit, I can Special Summon the monster I detached back to the field with its effects negated!" the girl said, as a portal appeared and a blue and green golem leaped out

 **Gogogo Golem** LV4/EARTH/Rock/Effect/ATK1800/DEF1500

 _"This is bad,"_ I thought to myself _"She doesn't even have any cards to protect herself with"_ Hastily I drew five cards and prepped my Duel Disk. I scanned the cards I had gotten and found a useful one.

"Gogogo Golem, attack her directly!" the girl shouted, as the golem charged forwards at my sister, fists extended as it was surrounded by golden bursts of energy. Quickly I placed the monster card on my Duel Disk.

"INTRUSION PENALTY!" the voice on my Duel Disk blared "2000 Life Points!"

I winced as little electric shocks ran down my body

 **Yuko** 4000 LP - 2000 LP

"I activate the effect of Time Crystalizer!" I said, bursting out from the stairway. "I can Special Summon it to negate an attack and end the Battle Phase!" A red and blue vortex appeared and a girl with blond hair inside of a red crystal with a clock emblem on it floated out. The golem immediately changed targets and attacked Time Crystalizer before being pushed back by a red shockwave that emitted from the clock emblem.

A red and blue vortex appeared and a girl with blond hair inside of a red crystal with a clock emblem on it floated out. The golem immediately changed targets and attacked Time Crystalizer before being pushed back by a red shockwave that emitted from the clock emblem.

 **Time Crystalizer** LV3/LIGHT/Spellcaster/Pendulum/PS3/Effect/ATK0/DEF500

My sister's eyes widened when she saw me, before smiling in relief. I smiled and nodded in greeting. She met my gaze and slowly rose back to her feet. The other girl made a sound somewhere between a growl and a hiss

"Who are you, and why are you disturbing our duel!?" she shouted

"Yuko Sakaki," I said, mock bowing. "I don't like people picking on my little sister"

I immediately saw my sister shooting me a venomous glare for the last comment.

"I end my turn," the girl said coldly.

 **Utopic Sunrise Xyz Dragon** ATK 3450 - 2500

"My move!" I said, "I draw!"

 **Yuko** 2000 LP, Hand 5

 **Yema** 50 LP, Hand 4

 **?** 3500 LP, Hand 3

I briefly considered the girl's field. That dragon was the real problem. I didn't know what its effect was, but it probably had something to do with its ATK points.

"Since I control one "Time" monster, I can Special Summon this monster to the field," I said, "Come on out, Time Rush Serpent!" Another vortex appeared and a small serpent-like dragon with the clock emblem on its wing flew out

 **Time Rush Serpent** LV4/LIGHT/Dragon/Pendulum/PS4/Effect/ATK1400/DEF1200

"I tribute my two monsters!" I said, as Time Rush Serpent and Time Crystalizer both leaped into the air and broke into blue and red fragments "I tribute summon Time-Warp Pendulum Dragon!" The floating fragments combined back together and formed into the familiar blue and red dragon.

 **Time-Warp Pendulum Dragon** LV7/LIGHT/Dragon/Pendulum/PS4/Effect/ATK2500/DEF2000

I bit my lip as I glanced at my remaining cards. I unfortunetly had nothing to raised my dragon's ATK any higher, so this was the best I could do.

"I end my turn" I said

 **Yema** 50 LP, Hand 4

 **?** 3500 LP, Hand 3

 **Yuko** 2000 LP, Hand 3

I finally managed to get up to my feet, despite the pain.

"I draw!" my Yema said.

"Since I control no monsters, I can Special Summon Star Speedster from my hand," Yema said, thrusting a card onto her Duel Disk. A star twinkled in the fake sky and a little boy with dark blue shoulder pads and rollerblades with a star emblem on his right shoulder rolled down

A star twinkled in the fake sky and a little boy with dark blue shoulder pads and rollerblades with a star emblem on his right shoulder rolled down

 **Star Speedster** LV2/LIGHT/Warrior/Effect/ATK700/DEF200

"Next I use Star Speedster's effect to Special Summon Star Pirate!" she continued, as a man with blue clothes holding a cutlass appeared

 **Star Pirate** LV4/LIGHT/Warrior/Effect/ATK1300/DEF1000

"I Tribute them both!" Yema shouted. As she spoke, Star Speedster and Pirate leaped into the air "I summon Star-Strike Dragon!"

Finally, the boy broke apart into a glowing blue energy which surrounded the pirate, who formed into a dark blue dragon with golden wings and a star on its forehead.

 **Star-Strike Dragon** LV6/LIGHT/Dragon/Effect/ATK2500/DEF2000

Suddenly Yema and the other girl both shouted in pain as they clutched their chest like their hearts were burning. I glanced over at Yema

"Are you okay?" I asked her in concern. Suddenly, she raised

Suddenly, she raised her head, and my eyes widened. Her eyes were glowing bright yellow. No iris' or anything, just completly yellow. I spun around and face the other girl whos eyes were the same, but orange instead.

"Star-Strike Dragon's ability activates!" she continued, her voice now having a strange reverb to it "When I summon it, my opponents takes its ATK as damage! Meteor Rain!"

As she spoke, meteors flew down and exploded in front of me and the other girl

 **?** 3500 LP - 1000 LP

 **Yuko** 2000 LP - 0 LP

I fell over backwards as my Life Points dropped to zero and my dragon vanished

"Go Star-Strike Dragon!" Yema said "Attack Gogogo Golem! Cosmic Flame!" Star-Strike Dragon spread its wings and darted forward, slashing Gogogo Golem with its claws. The golem tried to protect itself, but failed and exploded

Star-Strike Dragon spread its wings and darted forward, slashing Gogogo Golem with its claws. The golem tried to protect itself, but failed and exploded into pieces

 **?** 1000 LP - 300 LP

"With that, I end my turn," Yema said.

 **?** 300 LP, Hand 3

 **Yema** 50 LP, Hand 2

"I draw!" the other girl said.

As I rose unsteadily back to my feet, I caught a glimpse of my hand, which was covered in blood. I gritted my teeth, Whatever it was, this duel was real. As I watched, both dragons roared at one another. Almost like…they were communicating. The girl continued her turn

"I summon Gagaga Golem!" she said. The air shimmered in front of her and a black golem wrapped in chains appeared.

 **Gagaga Golem** LV3/EARTH/Rock/Effect/ATK1500/DEF1800

"Since there is one "Gogogo" or "Gagaga" monster in my Graveyard, this card gains 500 ATK and DEF! the girl said, as the counters rose

 **Gagaga Golem** ATK 1500 DEF 1800 - ATK 2000 DEF 2300

"Next I activate the Spell card Gagagatag!" the girl said, showing the Spell card with a picture of two magicians. "I can target up to two Gagaga monsters I control, and they gain 500 ATK! I choose my Gagaga Golem!

 **Gagaga Golem** ATK 2000 - ATK 2500

"Go, Utopic Sunrise Xyz Dragon!" she shouted, her eyes glowing brighter. "Attack Star-Strike Dragon!"

 _"Wait a second…"_ I thought to myself. _"But…"_

Utopic Sunrise Xyz Dragon flew into the air and extended its wings which glowed as it flew in for a strike. As it flew closer my sister voiced my thoughts for me

"But they will both be destroyed," she said calmly crossing her arms

"I activate Utopic Sunrise Xyz Dragon's ability!" the girl said "By using one Overlay Unit, I can negate the attack!" As she spoke, the dragon absorbed one of the yellow orbs circling it into its chest. Its golden wings extended in front of it and formed a shield which stopped its own attack

 **Utopic Sunrise Xyz Dragon** ORU 1 - 0

"Why would you cancel your own attack?" I asked, already fearing the answer

"Since there is another "Gagaga" monster in my Graveyard, Gagaga Golem gains 500 more ATK!" the girl said as the golem was enveloped in a golden glow

 **Gagaga Golem** 2500 ATK - 3000 ATK

"Now, Gagaga Golem! Attack-" the girl started. Before she could finish, a boy with purple and black hair that I hadn't noticed, rushed over and grabbed her arm.

"Stop!" he said, "This isn't you!"

"I will crush all who-" she started but was interrupted when the boy jabbed her roughly in the stomach, and she slumped over his shoulder as her Duel Disk deactivated. Before I could do anything, the boy was already running off down the stairs holding the girl over his shoulder

 **DUEL TERMINATED**

I slowly exhaled a breath I didn't know I'd been holding in.

"Wh-what…" a voice said behind me. I turned around and found my sister, her eyes thankfully no longer glowing creepily. I ran over to her just in time to catch her before she hit the ground. I lowered her gently and then sat down. I didn't think I could carry her by myself, and I certainly didn't want to drag her back, so I decided to wait till she woke back up.

I stretched, then pulled my deck out of my Duel Disk and leafed through it. I probably needed to learn how to use my deck better. My deck was mostly focused around Pendulum Summoning, which I still hadn't fully figured out yet. I slipped my deck back into my Duel Disk and leaned back against the wall. I glanced over at my sister's Duel Disk, tempted to take a look. Curious, I crawled over and pulled it out. I leafed through the deck, noting that many cards shared the "Star" motif. I slid the deck back into Yema's Duel Disk and leaned back against the wall. That's when I realized how tired I was

 _"I guess...a little nap wouldn't hurt,"_ I thought to myself, my eyelids closing as I drifted off into sleep.

* * *

 **OC Cards:**

 **Overlay Discharge** Spell/Quick-Play

Target one monster in your Graveyard that was used for an Xyz Summon: Special Summon it with its effects negated.

 **Time Crystalizer** LV3/LIGHT/Spellcaster/Pendulum/PS3/Effect/ATK0/DEF500

Pendulum Effect: If your opponent declares a direct attack: You can Special Summon this card from your Pendulum Zone.

Effect: During your opponent's Battle Phase, you can Special Summon this card, and if you do, end the Battle Phase. Once per turn, if this card is targeted for an attack, you can negate the attack.

 **Time Rush Serpent** LV4/LIGHT/Dragon/Pendulum/PS4/Effect/ATK1400/DEF1200

Pendulum Effect: All "Time" monsters you control gain 500 ATK

Effect: If you control a "Time" monster, you can Special Summon this card from your hand. If this card declares an attack, you can increase its ATK by 500 for every "Time" monster on the field (other than this card) until the end of the Battle Phase. This card can make two attacks every Battle Phase

 **Star Speedster** LV2/LIGHT/Warrior/Effect/ATK700/DEF200

Effect: If your opponent controls a monster(s) and you do not, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand) If this card is Summoned, you can Special Summon a Level 4 or below "Star" monster from your hand

 **Star Pirate** LV4/LIGHT/Warrior/Effect/ATK1300/DEF1000

Effect: Effect: If this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle, you can either:

Inflict damage to your opponent equal to half the ATK of the destroyed monster. Add one "Star" monster from your Deck to your hand

 **Star-Strike Dragon** LV6/LIGHT/Dragon/Effect/ATK2500/DEF2000

Effect: This card requires two Tributes to Normal Summon/Set. When this card is Summoned, inflict its ATK as damage to your opponent.

 **Gagaga Golem** LV3/EARTH/Rock/Effect/ATK1500/DEF1800

Effect: This card gains 500 ATK and DEF for every "Gagaga" or "Gogogo" monster in your Graveyard. If this card is destroyed, you can add 1 "Gagaga" or "Gogogo" monster from your Deck or Graveyard to your hand

* * *

 **AN:**

Okay, there we go. Chapter 3! I tried to shove some more effort into it, so I hope that paid off. Duels are definitely the hardest for me unless I base it off an anime duel, so I hope I improve there. On an off-topic note, is anyone else REALLY looking forward to Tune Magician?

Signing off for now

 **-ScalchopWarrior**


	4. Chapter 4 - Snatch Steal

**AN:**

Sup.

 **ShadowFire10:** Yeah, I knew what you meant

I agree it would really make sense. I guess Raging is cool as Yuya's new Xyz, but I do want a non-dragon Xyz for him. We got Nirvana and Enlightenment, so why not?

I hid the name due to it being from a different character's perspective and one who didn't know who she was. Star-Strike WILL become a Pendulum, but I thought having a Level 6 with 2500 ATK would be too OP. (And yes, I know about Elephammer, but he has the attacking restriction) More about why Level 6, well, in the anime, Yuya has a Scale 1 and 8 as his mains. Yuko has Scale 2 and 8, so Yema…well, I'll show it soon enough. It's also the reason I gave Yuko almost no Level 2's. And thank you, I try my best

Well, I guess both Tune and Tuning Magician is entirely based on limitation (800 LP difference, banish when leaves the field.) Also, not having a recyclable Pendulum Tuner is a huge blow. Admittedly, I just REALLY need more Scale 8's that still fit my archetype, (I already use Skullcrobat, Timegazer, Unicorn and Dragonpit) as I use Odd-Eyes religiously.

I'd never heard of Pendulumgraph before today, but that looks AWESOME! Good luck MSTing my Scales now ya jerks!

 **Guest:** I think if you'd been paying attention, maybe you'd also notice the last two chapters about an original duel not in the anime. I'm also unsure why I'm "copying" Arc-V just because this story uses some of the same characters and….words? Are you seriously angry at me because I used some WORDS!?

And yes, I am aware some cards are exclusive. I did say that. I can't use things like Blue Eyes, or the Gods, or the Numbers, etc. But unless the show states how many there are, or how they're obtained, or something, I usually believe characters you know, BUY them. Check out GX. There's a card shop for gods sake

Yes, valid point. In that statement I was in the wrong about it. Heart of the Cards IS a dub creation, which does not apply to people in Japan. I'm sorry if you took offense to it or something.

Again, I still have no clue what you mean by "copying" the story. It's not meant to be an original story. It's meant to be a telling of the Arc-V story with changes made, like characters, cards, etc. But about the last part….do you know what an AU is? Because that's what this is.

Anyway, as Tokumatsu would say, ENJOY!

* * *

 **Yema POV:**

"Come on, please?" my brother said, practically begging me

"No," I said, flicking his forehead "If anyone's dueling that jerk, it's going to be ME, with MY CARDS!" The blond jerk in question was standing a little ways away, trying (and failing) to not laugh at our sibling shenanigans.

'But he took my cards!" Yuko protested. I grimaced a little. He WAS kinda right on that part. Shingo DID take them.

"Oh, these?" Shingo interrupted, holding up Yuko's "Time" deck. For the second time today, I wanted to MURDER Sawatari. Oh…right. How did we get here? Well…..

Oh…right. How did we get here? Well…..

How did we get here? Well…..

 **FLASHBACK…..**

 **Yuko POV:**

"Sure," I said, grinning.

"Yuko, are you sure this is-" Yuzu began

"It's fine," I said, smiling. "It's just a duel, right?"

"Yep," Sawatari said, with a very friendly smile "LDS Center Court. Feel free to bring your friends if you want"

"Alright," I said smiling "We'll be there"

"Can we come?" Ayu asked me, turning on the adorable puppy dog eyes

"Sure," I said. After all, I had just figured out Pendulum Summoning, so I was in a good mood.

"I'm coming too" a girl with purple hair standing next to me. Oh, sorry. What I meant to say was "my sister," I say it like that because she looks absolutely NOTHING like me.

"I don't trust him…." Yema said, narrowing her eyes in the direction Shingo had walked off.

"Chill out," I said, starting to walk to LDS. "Nothing bad is gonna happen"

 **FLASH FORWARD**

 **Yema POV:**

"Bet you wish you'd listened to me now" I muttered, smirking at Yuko's "I'm gonna rip your face off" face.

Just when I thought he'd be able to contain it, he growled and jumped at Sawatari like a rabid dog, Sawatari took one step back, and Yuko slammed onto the ground. Sawatari pulled some cards out of his pocket and dropped them on Yuko's head.

"Here," he said smirking "Take these trash cards. They suit you" As soon as he finished talking the Solid Vision field activated and a building lifted Sawatari up high above us. I watched in kind of horror as the buildings rose around us.

"Yuzu!" I shouted "Are you okay!?" I waited a few seconds, but I couldn't hear a response. I walked over and helped Yuko back up. I bent over and picked up the cards Sawatari had dropped.

"What are you doing?" Yuko asked, watching me sort through them

"No card's useless" I muttered, grabbing a few cards and slipping them into my Duel Disk. I inserted the rest of my deck which automatically shuffled itself and drew my five cards. I glanced up at Sawatari who seemed to be picking apart Yuko's Deck and mixing it with his own.

"Hey!" my brother shouted at him "Stop that!"

"Are we dueling or what!?" I shouted at Sawatari.

"Very well," he said, inserting his newly modified deck into his Duel Disk.

"Duelists locked in battle!" Goon #1 shouted

"Kicking the earth and dancing in the air alongside their monsters!" Goon #2 continued

"They storm through this field!" Goon #3 said

"Behold!" Sawatari said "This is the newest and greatest evolution of Dueling! ACTION…"

"DUEL!" we both finished at the same time

"Ladies first," Sawatari said, smirking at me, knowing the comment would make me angry

"If you insist" I muttered "I draw!

 **Yema** 4000 LP, Hand 6

 **Sawatari** 4000 LP, Hand 5

I glanced at my hand. Star-Strike Dragon…my brother said I had summoned it when we dueled Yuro, but I still didn't remember it. I shook my head and looked at the rest of my hand.

I shook my head and looked at the rest of my hand.

"I summon Twnkle Kuriboh!" I said placing the card down. A little glimmer formed and a floating golden Kuriboh with a halo above its head appeared in front of me.

A little glimmer formed and a floating golden Kuriboh with a halo above its head appeared in front of me.

 **Twinkle Kuriboh** LV1/LIGHT/Fiend/Effect/ATK0/DEF0

"Why would you use something so weak?" Sawatari asked, smirking at the monster's 0 ATK and DEF

"I end my turn," I said, gritting my teeth

"I draw!" Sawatari said

 **Sawatari** 4000 LP, Hand 6

 **Yema** 4000 LP, Hand 5

"I summon Time Rush Serpent!" Sawatari said, as the red and blue serpent appeared, sporting a clock emblem on its head

 **Time Rush Serpent** LV4/LIGHT/Dragon/Pendulum/PS4/Effect/ATK1400/DEF1200

Sawatari hopped on its back and began flying after me. I turned and began hurrying. I remembered from my brother's duel with Ishijima that he used an "Action Card" to prevent his card's destruction. I looked up at the nearby bridge, and saw one on top.

"How am I gonna get up there?" I muttered to myself. Twinkle Kuriboh flew up next to me and made a little twinkling sound. Somehow I could actually understand what it as saying

"Are you sure?" I asked it. It didn't look like it could carry much weight, so I won't sure. It nodded and swooped around to my back and picked me up. I wasn't sure how I expected flying to be, but I didn't really think it would be this awesome. I flew up to the bridge and snagged the Action Card on the floor. I turned it over, only to see the purple border of a Trap Card.

"Break Shot?" I asked, as the card disappeared. Sawatari made little disappointed sounds

"You know that not all Action Cards are helpful?" he taunted me "There are traps among them. And the one you got reduces your monster's ATK by 900!" As he finished talking, cue balls appeared on the bridge and rolled towards me. I panicked and started running the other way, only to see more cue balls. Somehow I managed to safely get atop one, which when I finally realized what was missing

"Kuriboh?" I shouted. I heard its lilting twinkling sound as it flew up and out of the mess of cue balls.

 **Twinkle Kuriboh** ATK 0 - ATK 0

"Of course, your monster is too weak to even weaken," Shingo said with another stupid smirk on his face. "Now, Time Rush Serpent! Destroy Twinkle Kuriboh!" Time Rush Serpent shot a blue fireball out of its mouth that slammed into Twinkle Kuriboh and sent us both flying off the bridge. I managed to grab the edge of the bridge, but Twinkle Kuriboh went flying into the water

Time Rush Serpent shot a blue fireball out of its mouth that slammed into Twinkle Kuriboh and sent us both flying off the bridge. I managed to grab the edge of the bridge, but the Kuriboh went flying into the water

"No!" I said. I don't know why, but I already felt a personal connection to the little guy.

 **Yema** 4000 LP - 5400 LP

"Wh-what's with your Life Point counter?" Sawatari stammered

"Twinkle Kuriboh's last favor" I said "When its destroyed, I take no battle damage, plus, I gain Life Points equal to the ATK of the monster who battled it"

"I end my turn" Sawatari said, gritting his teeth

"I draw!" I said, grabbing a card from my Duel Disk

 **Yema** 5400 LP, Hand 6

 **Sawatari** 4000 LP, Hand 5

"I summon Aquarius, the Star Bearer!" I said, as a puddle of water formed and shifted into the rough shape of a human, with a star emblem in the center of its chest.

 **Aquarius, the Star Bearer** LV1/WATER/Aqua/Effect/ATK200/DEF500

I sighed as I realized I couldn't do much else

"I end my turn" I said.

"I draw!" Sawatari said

 **Sawatari** 4000 LP, Hand 6

 **Yema** 5400 LP, Hand 5

Sawatari smiled, with a bit of an evil look on his face.

"I don't like the look of that" I muttered

"Me neither," Yuko said through the link on my Duel Disk. "If I'm right, get ready to defend yourself."

"I activate the Spell Card Temporal Portal!" Sawatari said. As he placed the card on the Duel Disk, a portal behind him opened

"I can add one "Time" monster from my deck to my hand," he said "So I add Timebreaker Magician!" Timebreaker Magician flew out of the portal and turned back into a card in Sawatari's hand. I cursed under my breath

"He has a Pendulum Monster now," my brother said

"If I'm right, I think he has more." I said

"How right you are!" Sawatari said holding out the two magicians in his hand. "I set the Pendulum Scales with Scale 2, Timebreaker Magician, and Scale 8, Timegazer Magician!"

"No" I heard Yuko say, barely a whisper "No way" As Sawatari spoke, two columns of light rose on either side of him, containing the two magicians.

"I pendulum summon my Rocket Dart Striker, Power Dart Striker, Ultimate Dart Striker, and your own Time Golem!" Sawatari said, as four beams of light flew out of the portal in the sky and formed into the monsters.

Time Golem was a golem covered in red armor with a clock emblem on its shoulder, Power Dart Striker was an orange humanoid figure with a blaster on its arm, Rocket Dart Striker was a red humanoid with a rocket launcher on its arm, and Ultimate Dart Striker was a blue humanoid with a blaster on its arm.

 **Time Golem** LV5/EARTH/Rock/Effect/ATK1800/DEF2300

 **Power Dart Striker** LV5/EARTH/Machine/Effect/ATK1800/DEF700

 **Rocket Dart Striker** LV6/EARTH/Machine/Effect/ATK1900/DEF100

 **Ultimate Dart Striker** LV7/EARTH/Machine/Effect/ATK2400/DEF300

"Aw, come on!" Yuko complained

"Oh boy…" I muttered to myself

 _To be continued_

* * *

 **OC Cards:**

 **Twinkle Kuriboh** LV1/LIGHT/Fiend/Effect/ATK0/DEF0

Effect: You take no battle damage from combat involving this card. If this card battles: At the beginning of the Damage Step: Gain LP equal to the ATK of the monster that battled it

 **Aquarius, the Star Bearer** LV1/WATER/Aqua/Effect/ATK200/DEF500

Effect: If this card attacks or is attacked, roll a die. Show the result, and based on the number, apply this effect:

Even number: Change the attack to a direct attack Odd number: Change the attack target to another target on the field

 **AN:**

Sorry for the short chapter, I'm a bit busy, so I tried hard as I can. Also, I was THINKING that I would give Yema some new cards based on constellations. Aquarius is the first one. If you have any card ideas, send them to me. I am COMPLETELY open to ideas

-Scal


	5. Chapter 5 - Snatch Steal: Part 2

**AN:**

Ugh, this took way too long to write. I'm sorry for my lack of updates for this story. And my horrible writing. Actually, if you have a complaint about ANYTHING, I apologize. Back hurting? I'm sorry. Bad grades? I'm sorry. Wanting me to stop apologizing? I'm….I'll stop. Now then. REVIEW STUFF!

 **Guest:** I'm not really using an AU to excuse their lack of human reaction, that is a result of my writing. So, I don't have any good, solid or intelligent reasons why neither of them is freaking out

Thank you. I actually took my decision of where to go with this fic in a WAY different direction thanks to that one comment. So…thank you very much

Honestly, it's just cause Yuma isn't in Arc-V, and, in this story, Yuya isn't either, so their cards aren't really being stolen. I'm mainly taking the archetypes, using some cards, and adding new cards to that archetype.

* * *

 **Yuko's POV:**

 **Yema** 5400 LP, Hand 5

 **Shingo** 4000 LP, Hand 0

I breathed heavily as I hurried down the desolate street of the Action Field. I cursed at myself under my breath with language I didn't even know I knew. I had let my guard down, and my cards got stolen by a complete moron of a duelist. Even worse, I was depending on my SISTER to get me out of this. That's when you know things were really bad.

 _"I'm never gonna hear the end of this, am I?"_ I groaned internally.

"Time Golem, attack Aquarius the Star Bearer!" Shingo shouted as Time Golem leaped at the water creature, fists ready to pound the little monster into dust...or water?

"I activate Aquarius' ability!" Yema said as a blue die appeared in her hand. "By rolling a die I change this battle!" I watched in suspense as Yema rolled the die along the ground. It rolled once, twice, three times before landing on a 9. No wait, it was a 6. Yema winced.

"Because it landed on an even number, your attack is changed to a direct attack," Yema said. Aquarius shook in fear before it turned back into a puddle, causing Time Golem to sail over the monster and smash the ground in front of Yema, reducing the ground nearby to dust.

 **Yema:** 5400 LP - 3600 LP

"Now, Power Dart Striker, blast that water spot into nothing!" Shingo shouted.

"Aquarius' ability activates once more!" Yema said. I watched as Yema rolled another die along the ground. It spun before landing on a 2. Aquarius changed into a puddle and latched onto the nearby light pole and Power Dart Striker's darts zoomed straight by it, exploding right in front of Yema.

 **Yema:** 3600 LP - 1800 LP

" _Uh-oh,"_ I thought to myself. " _One more and she's finished!"_

"Rocket Dart Striker, finish the job!" Shingo said as Rocket Dart Striker prepared its blaster

"Aquarius' ability activates!" Yema said, rolling the die, which landed on a 3. She grinned "Since it landed on an odd number, I can change the target of your attack to a different suitable target!"

 _"But Aquarius is the only monster on her field,"_ I thought.

"So I choose…." Yema said, "Your Ultimate Dart Striker!"

"What!?" Shingo shouted, as Aquarius glowed and formed a protective dome around itself.

Rocket Dart Strike launched a rocket at Aquarius which bounced off of its dome and hit Ultimate Dart Striker in the chest. In retaliation, Ultimate Dart Striker blasted at Aquarius with its dart gun, which also bounced off the dome, and hit Rocket Dart Striker, which promptly sailed backward through the air and slammed into the bridge supports, which cracked a little bit from the impact.

 **Shingo:** 4000 LP - 3500 LP

"Grr…" Shingo growled, obviously infuriated "Well, now Ultimate Dart Striker will take down your Aquarius!" Ultimate Dart Striker turned and pointed its blaster at Aquarius

Ultimate Dart Striker turned and pointed its blaster at Aquarius

"Aquarius' ability activates again!" Yema said, rolling a die which landed on 5. "I choose Power Dart Striker as the new target!" Aquarius' barrier formed which deflected Ultimate Dart Striker's darts into Power Dart Striker, sending it flying into the bridge support too.

Aquarius' barrier formed which deflected Ultimate Dart Striker's darts into Power Dart Striker, sending it flying into the bridge support too.

 **Shingo:** 3500 LP - 2900 LP

"Your luck won't last forever!" Shingo said angrily "I end my turn here"

 **Yema** 1800 LP, Hand 5

 **Shingo** 2900 LP, Hand 0

I bit my lip as I watched the duel. I hated to admit it, but Shingo was probably right. Yema couldn't rely on dice rolls to keep her alive for long, so she had to think of something fast.

I glanced up nervously at the bridge tower. I remembered that Yuzu and others were on top of that tower when the Action Field generated. I followed the tower down to the bridge tower's cracked supports. I had to get to Yuzu and the others before the Duel destroyed the tower they were on.

I looked back over at Yema, who had her eyes shut and was clutching her pendant. Then, without warning, she began to laugh. It started softly, like a chuckle, but soon grew louder and louder until it was a laugh of pure joy.

"What are you doing?" Shingo asked her, shock written all over his face.

"When I feel like crying, I've gotta laugh!" Yema said confidently, opening her eyes "So it's my turn!" I draw!"

I don't know if it was just my imagination or the awesomeness of being in an anime, but as Yema drew her card, a subtle pink glow enveloped the card she drew. I saw her look at it and smirk.

"I'll summon Block Spider in Attack Mode!" Yema said, placing the card onto her Duel Disk and summoning out the spider covered in building blocks with sunglasses on its face

 **Block Spider** EARTH/Insect/Effect/ATK 0/DEF 100

"What are you going to with that pathetic thing?" Shingo mocked "It has 0 Attack Points!" Yema just smiled

"I have a chance at a comeback thanks to this card you gave me," she said

"Funny" Shingo said, smirking. "I don't remember ever having that pathetic card"

I glared at Shingo. For no particular reason, I had just felt a random spike of anger. I glanced at Yema. She looked calm, but I got the feeling it took all of her energy not to knee Shingo in the gut. Honestly, I couldn't really blame her.

"Maybe," Yema said, "You see, Block Spider has a special ability. While it's on the field, you can't target anything else for attacks!"

" _But Block Spider is the only monster on her field,"_ I thought to myself.

"Now I'll use the Spell Card "Gemini Power!" Yema said, holding out a card displaying a pair of dragon's battling one another.

"I can Special Summon this card as a duplicate of another monster on the field by changing the original's battle position," Yema said

"So you're going to copy Ultimate Dart Striker?" Shingo asked, looking a little bit panicked. Yema smiled

"Nope!" she said, "I'll be copying my Block Spider!" As she spoke, Block Spider glowed and a version made out of stars interconnected with lines appeared next to it

 **Gemini Power** LV1/EARTH/Insect/Effect/ATK0/DEF100

Shingo smirked

"And here I thought you had a good strategy in mind" Shingo said, shaking his head. "Now I'll just…" Shingo trailed off as the two Block Spiders ejected overlapping webs. Yema just slowly shook her head smiling

"I don't think so," she said, "Because you see, Gemini Power copies the abilities of the monster too." Upon hearing that, Shingo's face paled

"But…" he stammered "..that means I…"

"Can't attack" Yema finished smugly, placing two cards onto her Duel Disk "I'll set two cards and end my turn"

 **Yema** Hand 2, 1800 LP

 **Shingo** Hand 0, 2900 LP

 _"All I can do is count on my face down cards and hope for the best"_ I heard my sister think…

Wait a second…

"I draw!" Shingo's voice cut in as he drew a card

I glanced down at Shingo, and found he was talking to someone on his Duel Disk. I couldn't hear what the call said, or who it was, but Shingo suddenly started laughing.

"I activate the spell card "Cricket Close!" Shingo shouted, placing a spell showing three cards pinned to a dart board onto his Duel Disk. "By negating two Spell cards I control, I can negate one you have!"

 _"Uh-oh,"_ I thought, quickly checking my Duel Disk to see the field. My sister glanced at her Duel Disk quickly before looking back up at Shingo and smiling.

"Sorry Shingo, but you don't have those two Spell Cards to negate," she said. Shingo shook his head as he clucked his tongue.

"You see," he said smirking "Pendulum Cards are Spells while they're in the Pendulum Zones"

 _"What!?"_ I thought, " _Then that means…"_

"So I'll negate my Timegazer and Timebreaker Magicians, which lets me negate that Gemini Power!" Shingo said. Two giant dartboards appeared and flew up to the two Magicians, trapping them inside before turning them back to card form. The two dartboards then blasted energy at the star-clone of Block Spider, destroying it

"With that, your Block Spider is back to a being a third rate card used by a third rate duelist" Shingo taunted. "My "Dart" monsters will easily take it out now"

"Not today!" Yema said, "Because I use the spell Constellation Shield!" One of Yema's facedown cards flipped up, showing stars, with lines interconnecting the little pinpricks of light to form the shape of a shield

"I equip this to one Defense Position monster I control," Yema said, as Block Spider began to glow "It can't be destroyed by battle!"

The spell shot out glowing lines which formed around Block Spider, creating a dome of connected stars which guarded the monster.

"Oh more pathetic tricks?" Shingo mocked "Well I have a way to blast past that puny spider and straight into your Life Points! I use Time Golem's ability to switch your pathetic monster to Attack Position."

Time Golem clapped its hands together, creating a shockwave. The shockwave traveled along the field until reaching Block Spider, where it flipped the shield away and forced the spider into Attack Position

 **Block Spider** DEF 100 - ATK 0

"Say goodbye!" Shingo shouted "Ultimate Dart Striker, attack Block Spider with Bullseye Blast!"

Ultimate Dart Striker extended its arm and blasted a barrage of darts at the spider.

"I'll use my trap card, Star Barrier!" Yema said, showing the trap displaying a starry barrier protecting Aquarius, Star Swordsman and a young girl in magician's robe from a meteor.

"This card will save my monster, half the battle damage I take and then end your Battle Phase!" Yema said as the darts crashed against a barrier protecting Yema, Aquarius and Block Spider

 **Yema** 1800 LP - 600 LP

Shingo just scoffed.

"You're just delaying the inevitable," he said, "I'll end my turn there"

Yema closed her eyes as she placed her hand on her Deck. I could see her arm shaking. It was strange. It was almost like I could feel her emotions. It was strange to describe, but if I just closed my eyes and focused, and then I could feel everything she felt. Every thought, emotion, and sensation. It was almost overwhelming if I combined it with me senses at the same time.

" _Focus!"_ I thought, before sort of "pushing" the thought out of my mind. I heard no response, but on the bridge below, Yema nodded. I rubbed my hands against my temples. It was strange how used to this world I already was. I mean, you'd probably figure we'd be doing more freaking out, but no, somehow we were already pretty used to this crazy world.

I glanced back at the Duel. Yema was still standing still in thought. I reached down and grabbed my pendant, not sure how Yema could win this duel. Her Life Points were way down, and Time Golem could just switch her monster's battle positions at will. Suddenly, my pendant felt warm in my hand, and when I looked down, I found it glowing brightly. Judging from Yema's position down by the water, hers was glowing as well.

"I draw!" Yema finally said, drawing a card from her deck with what looked like a trail of stars following behind the card.

 **Yema** 600 LP, Hand 3

 **Shingo** 2900 LP, Hand 0

As I watched, in front of my very eyes, Yema's cards slowly began glowing slight pink color as they changed slightly. Unfortunately, I couldn't tell what exactly changed. Yema opened her eyes, which were both a faint yellow color.

"I set the Pendulum Scales with Stargazer Magician and Starbreaker Magician!" Yema said, placing the two cards on the edge of her Duel Disk. On either side of her, two transparent blue columns rose with the two magicians within.

Stargazer Magician was a man in a white robe holding a strange staff with long yellow hair. Starbreaker Magician was a young girl in a white magician's robe holding a short rod with yellow hair tied into braids. As they entered the Pendulum Scales they both raised their staffs and numbers appeared above them, a 1 for Stargazer and a 7 for Starbreaker.

 **Stargazer Magician** LV5/DARK/Spellcaster/Pendulum/Effect/PS1/ATK1200/DEF2400

 **Starbreaker Magician** LV6/DARK/Spellcaster/Pendulum/Effect/PS7/ATK2300/DEF1400

"You're not the only one who can Pendulum Summon!" Yema said, though I didn't really know if she was talking to me, or Shingo. "I can summon monsters from levels 2 through 6, all at the same time!"

I watched amazed, as a pink pendant appeared between the two magicians swinging back and forth

"Swing, Pendulum of Destiny!" Yema shouted "Mark out the approaching time, transcend the past and future! Pendulum Summon!"

"N-no way!" I heard Shingo say, as a portal formed between the magicians.

"Now, please put your hands together!" Yema said, smiling at Shingo's confusion "Today's main attraction, the rare dragon with the awe inspiring power of the cosmos! Star Strike Pendulum Dragon!"

The energy from the portal burst into the field, spiraling around before solidifying into the form of a dark blue dragon, with golden star speckled wings and a star symbol on the glowing blue orb located on its chest.

 **Star Strike Pendulum Dragon** LV6/LIGHT/Dragon/Pendulum/Effect/PS4/ATK2500/DEF2000

"How is this possible!?" Shingo shrieked aloud to no one. "I'm the master of Pendulum, not her!"

Of course, the tower had to ruin the epic moment by collapsing at that precise moment. Turning, Star Strike Pendulum Dragon began flying towards the tower. I gritted my teeth and took a few steps back

 _"Wait, this is a horrible idea-"_ the rational part of my mind began to say

 _"SHUT UP!"_ the awesome-but-stupid part of my mind snapped back. I ran forwards, jumped and landed perfectly of Star Strike Pendulum Dragon's back. I pumped my fist

 _"Perfect landing!"_ I thought.

Jumping slightly, Yema turned around, and before I could explain myself, she slapped me across the face. I almost fell off, but managed to grab onto the dragon's tail and hang on for my life

"ARE YOU CRAZY!?" my sister screamed at me, swerving to dodge a piece of falling rubble. I hauled myself back onto the dragon's back and grabbed onto Yema to avoid falling again. Yema swerved and dove down before flying back up the tower. I could barely see Yuzu, Ayu and Tatsuya holding onto Futoshi at the top of the tower, but as I watched, Yuzu slowly lost her grip and Futoshi came falling down.

Yema flew a little to the left and Star Strike Pendulum Dragon caught him safely in its claws. The dragon then flew up to the top of the tower where Yuzu, Tatsuya and Ayu all climbed onto the dragon behind me. I could feel Yuzu gripping my sides tightly as Yema suddenly dove down to an even level with Shingo. I hopped off and the others followed suit. As soon as we dismounted, Yema took off into the skies again, flying towards Shingo.

"Star Strike Pendulum Dragon, attack Time Golem with Cosmic Flame Strike!" Yema shouted, as the blue dragon blasted the golem with blue flames. The flames cleared and the golem remained standing.

"I used Miracle to half the damage and keep my monster safe!" Shingo said smirking, the Action Card he activated sitting on his Duel Disk

 **Shingo** 2900 LP - 2550 LP

"Not bad" Yema admitted, "But you see, since you still took some battle damage, Star Strike Pendulum Dragon can inflict its current ATK as damage to you!"

"What!?" Shingo shouted, surprised.

"Meteor Burst!" Yema shouted, as Star Strike Pendulum Dragon glowed and launched a glowing starry outline of itself at Shingo

 **Shingo:** 2550 LP - 50 LP

"Ha!" Shingo said, standing up. "I'm still standing, and next turn I'll crush you and your pathetic dragon"

"There's not gonna be another turn!" Yema smugly said, crossing her arms

"B-but" Shingo stammered "Why?"

"Because I'll use my Starbreaker's Pendulum ability!" Yema said "I'll Tribute Block Spider to deal damage to you equal to its level times 100! Do the math!" Shingo's face paled as he attempted to do the math

"Then my life points will be at 1?" Shingo asked hopefully, his face pale as he probably knew the answer. I mean, he was stupid, but not THAT stupid

"BZZT!" Yema said, crossing her arms in an X while imitating a buzzer. "Wrong!" She turned to us

"Can anyone here solve this problem?" she teased playfully "His Life Points will be…"

"ZERO!" Ayu, Futoshi and Tatsuya all shouted at the same time. Starbreaker raised her staff which glowed with bright blue energy. The energy shot out and engulfed Block Spider. The monster shattered into little light fragments, before forming back into a ball of energy which the magician hit like a baseball with her staff. The orb zoomed forwards and hit Shingo in the chest, sending him flying back.

 **Shingo:** 50 LP - 0 LP

 **WINNER**

The Action Field slowly dissolved until we were all just standing in the stadium again. Yema clicked a button and her Duel Disk's blade retracted back into the device. I walked up to Shingo, kicked him in the shin, took my deck back, and walked back to Yema who was being rapidly questioned by Ayu and Futoshi. Shingo slowly got up, holding his shin where I kicked him.

"I'll just take those Pendulum cards by force!" he said, "Boys, get them!"

His goons ran at us, reaching for our cards when a little boy with light blue hair leaped out. I watched him in amazement as he smacked each of the goons with a stick before hitting Shingo in the shin again. With the final hit, Shingo toppled over onto the ground. The boy turned around and I noticed the "stick" was a lollypop stick, with little pink candy left over on the end.

"You were really cool back there!" the boy said to Yema, who blushed a little bit.

"Are you an LDS student too?" I asked the boy

"Well…" he said thoughtfully, tapping his stick against his chin, "I was going to be, but now I decided not to."

"Why? I asked him, leaning away when he gestured with his lollipop stick. Hey, I wasn't taking any chances.

"Because I'm gonna be Yema's apprentice!" the boy said happily

 _"Wait what?"_ Yema and I thought at the same time

"I mean, if I have a teacher, they might as well be interesting," he said. "Not like these guys" Sora gestured with his lollipop stick while he spoke. I also noticed Yuzu leaning away from the stick. Smart girl. Yuzu nervously pointed at Shingo's goons as well

"Did YOU just do that?" she asked him.

"Just knocked 'em unconscious," the boy said reassuringly as if that made it any better, before turning back to Yema "I'm Sora! It's nice to meet you" Sora walked up to Yema and shook her hand excitedly.

" _This is gonna be interesting,"_ I thought to myself smiling as Yema blushed furiously.

* * *

 **OC Cards:**

 **Aquarius, the Star Bearer** LV1/WATER/Aqua/Effect/ATK200/DEF500

Effect: If this card attacks or is attacked, roll a die. Show the result, and based on the number, apply this effect:

Even number: Change the attack to a direct attack Odd number: Change the attack target to another target on the field

 **Gemini Power** Spell/Normal

Target one monster on the field. Switch its battle position, and if you do, Special Summon this card as a monster with the same Level, type, Attribute, name and effect. (ATK 0, DEF 0)

 **Constellation Shield** Spell/Quick-Play

Equip this card to a face-up Defense Position monster you control. The equipped monster cannot be destroyed by battle. If the equipped monster switches battle positions or leaves the field, destroy this card. Also, the equipped monster can attack in Defense Position, and if it does, apply its DEF for damage.

 **Star Barrier** Trap/Normal

When an opponent's monster battles your monster, half the battle damage, and if you do, end the Battle Phase. During your opponent's turn: You can banish this card from your Graveyard: End the Battle Phase.

 **Starbreaker Magician** LV6/DARK/Spellcaster/Pendulum/Effect/PS7/ATK2300/DEF1400

Pendulum Effect: Once per turn, you can Tribute one monster you control. Deal damage to your opponent equal to its level x100.

Effect: When this card is Pendulum Summoned from the hand: Your opponent cannot activate card effects until the End Phase

 **Star Strike Pendulum Dragon** LV6/LIGHT/Dragon/Pendulum/Effect/PS4/ATK2500/DEF2000

Pendulum Effect: If a Pendulum Monster you control attacks or is attacked, neither player can activate Spell Cards until the end of the Damage Step

Effect: This card requires two Tributes to be Normal Summoned. (It cannot be Normal Set) If this card deals damage to your opponent by battle, you can deal its ATK to your opponent. Once per turn, if a "Star" monster you control leaves the field, you can Special Summon the monster back to the field.


	6. Chapter 6 - Not a Game

AN: Hello peoples of the interwebs. REVIEW STUFF!

 **Diabolical Tracer:** Thanks, I try. And about the other idea…well…maybe. Who knows?

NOW ENJOY!

* * *

 **Yema's POV:**

I smiled as I gazed at the beautiful starry sky. It was peaceful out, and I was flying through the sky on Star-Strike Pendulum Dragon. The night was super nice and-

"It's really pretty out, isn't it Teacher?" Sora's voice say from behind me. Tensing up, I spun around and found Sora sitting right behind me. I shrieked and slapped Sora across the face. His head flew to the left before slowly twisting back to look at me, still smiling like some weird animatronic.

"Teach me!" Sora shouted reaching out with his hand. I just shuddered and landed nearby on a hill. I climbed off my dragon only to find a swarm of zombie Sora's all chanting together as they climbed the hillside.

"Teach me, teach me, teach me!" they chanted, walking towards me. I backed away slowly from the Sora's until my foot slipped on the edge of the hill and I toppled off the hill. I winced, bracing for impact in 3, 2, 1,

"BING BING BING BING BING" my alarm clock rang. I immediately shot up in bed and smacked the sleep button. I grabbed my arms and shivered.

 _"Guess it wasn't real,"_ I thought, shuddering. _"What a horrible nightmare"_

I quickly got out of bed and got dressed a sky blue shirt with my gray jacket over it and a yellow skirt. I glanced at the mirror and quickly pulled my hair into pigtails. I walked out of my room and found Yuko already walking down the hall, wearing the same clothes as yesterday. I wrinkled my nose

"Are you seriously wearing the same outfit you wore yesterday?" I asked him, raising an eyebrow. Yuko crossed his arms

"No," he said smiling "I just have a lot of the exact same outfit." He looked slightly amused

"I guess that's what really happens in anime," he said jokingly.

"Anime?" I asked, tilting my head. Yuko looked at me like I was an idiot

"You know, the thing we're stuck in?" he reminded me

"Stuck in…" I muttered, tapping my cheek. Yuko looked at me curiously

"Did you…forget?" he asked slowly. Before I could answer a cry was heard downstairs

"Kids!" Mom shouted "Breakfast"

"Coming!" I shouted down, before jumping forwards and grabbing onto the pole and slid down the first story.

"Eat up!" I heard my mom say

"Did you pick up another stray one?" I asked jokingly, only to find Sora sitting at the table eating pancakes.

"Hey, teacher!" Sora said, giving me a pancake filled smile

"Sora?" I asked, surprised "Why are you here?"

"He was wandering around out house, and I couldn't resist giving him something to eat," my mom said smiling. "Isn't he your apprentice?"

"NO!" I practically screamed, slamming my fist into the table so hard that the plates rattled. I quickly realized both my mom and Sora were staring at me. I cleared my throat.

"Sorry," I said quieter, "I mean…no!" I picked up my fork and knife and started cutting into my pancakes like a rapid wolf. Yuko slid down the pole holding En (our little Corgi) in his arms.

"Morning!" he said, stopping when he saw Sora. "Hey, Sora…"

"Hi, Yuko!" Sora said cheerfully pouring more syrup onto his stack of pancakes. God, he was going to drown those things. "Your sister makes amazing pancakes!"

"Sister?" my mom asked surprised.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Sora said, "You just looked so young and beautiful, so I assumed that…" Sora trailed off when he saw my mom smiling.

"You're very kind," she said, "You can have more pancakes. Here!" As she spoke, my mom grabbed Yuko's stack of pancakes before he dug in and placed them in front of Sora.

"H-hey!" Yuko protested, dropping his utensils as his breakfast was snatched away from him. I rolled my eyes

"Here," I said, sliding my half-finished breakfast in front of him "I'm full anyway" I had barely finished my sentence when Yuko ravenously assaulted the breakfast with his utensils. I rolled my eyes. At least I knew for sure we were related.

"What other flavors of syrup do you have?" Sora asked still pouring maple syrup on his stack of pancakes. I sighed. Somehow I could tell this was gonna be a long day.

* * *

"So is Sora really at your guy's house?" Yuzu asked as we walked to school.

"Yeah" I muttered, kicking a rock "I don't even know how he tracked me all the way home!"

"Teacher!" I heard Sora shout from behind us.

"And he's been calling me that too," I said, turning around, only to find Sora right behind me.

"How did you get there?" I shouted at him "No wait, scratch that, why are you following me?"

"I'm your apprentice," Sora said, sucking on a lollipop. "Anywhere you go, I follow"

"You're not my apprentice!" I said, lightly tapping his head, trying to drill the thought into his little candy coated, blue head.

"I insist!" Sora said, smiling. I groaned inwardly.

 _"He doesn't get it,"_ I thought.

"I know the feeling," my brother said, walking up from behind us. I glared at him

 _"STOP THAT!"_ I mind screamed at the top of my mind-lungs. Yuko winced like I screamed in his ear (which I suppose I kinda did)

"Your Duel was so interesting!" Sora continued, still sucking on his candy "And your Pendulum Summon was so cool! I want to learn to do it!"

"Well, you do need Pendulum Monsters to Pendulum Summon," Yuko said, smirking.

"Can you at least show me again?" Sora begged me

"No," I said. When that approach failed, Sora turned to Yuko

"Can you ask Yema to do it?" Sora asked Yuko hopefully

"No!" Yuko said. Sora puffed his cheeks up over dramatically and turned to Yuzu

"Can you ask Yuko to ask Yema?" Sora pleaded, giving her a puppy dog stare

"Why me?" Yuzu asked Sora raising an eyebrow.

"Well…" Sora said thoughtfully, tapping his finger on his temple. "Yuko might ask Yema if his girlfriend asked him to. At this statement, both Yuko and Yuzu turned bright red. I took it as an opportunity to slip away unnoticed from Sora.

I made it a ways away before glancing back. I watched, amused, as Yuzu smacked Yuko over the head with her paper fan, creating a comical "WHACK!" sound. I lightly chuckled to myself. They were pretty cute together. I quickly darted into the doorway before Sora saw me again.

* * *

"-and then divide the remainder by four" the teacher droned on "Can anyone tell me the answer?"

I yawned and rubbed at my eyes. I glanced over next to me and saw Yuko sitting behind a textbook holding two of his cards and muttered silent words to himself. I looked over to the left out of the window and saw… Sora. He was hanging from a branch upside down holding a pair of binoculars watching me. When he noticed me watching him, he waved. I glared at him.

 _"Go away!_ " I mouthed at him.

"Ms. Sakaki, are you paying attention?" the teacher suddenly snapped at me. I jumped in my seat

"Y-yes sir!" I said, looking back at the board. I heard a couple people snickering as my face turned a comical tomato red.

—

I caught the soccer ball and kicked it back out into the field. I rubbed my eye and got ready to intercept another shot.

"Woooo!" Sora shouted from the sidelines "Go Teach!" I growled under my breath.

"Go away!" I shouted at Sora, turning just as the ball sailed by me into the goal. I sighed, grabbing it again and hurling the ball back out.

* * *

I nibbled a little on the edge of my sandwich. I wasn't too hungry, so I was mostly just listening to Yuzu talk about whatever was on her mind.

"Wanna Duel?" Sora asked, suddenly popping out from behind us. I whirled around and shoved Sora back into the bush he popped out of. I put my lunch away and got up

"Let's move, " I said to Yuzu, who didn't complain

* * *

I walked into my science class and sat down at a desk. I took a quick glance around and sighed in relief when I couldn't see Sora anywhere. I slipped off my backpack and slipped it under the desk. At least, I tried. For some reason, it wouldn't go under. I glanced under the table and found Sora crouching down there smiling. I didn't say anything, stood up, and switched desks.

* * *

"Go away!" I shouted at Sora for what felt like the millionth time. I hurried down the hallway and slipped into the girl's bathroom. I sighed in relief before the door opened. I blinked. Sora was standing in the doorway.

"This is the girl's bathroom!" I screamed at Sora, shoving him out of the door and slamming it shut

* * *

"He just won't leave me alone!" I said to Yuzu, frustrated.

"Cheer up!" Yuzu said smiling, "Why don't we have a duel?"

"Okay, " I said thankfully. We had arrived at You Show, and we both walked up the stairs.

"What's up guy-" I started to say, before noticing Sora seated next to Futoshi, Yuko, and Ayu. I groaned inwardly

"You're late," Futoshi said

"Yeah," Ayu said "And you kept your apprentice waiting"

"He's not-" I began to protest before Yuzu's father Shuzou pulled me aside.

"Is Sora going to enroll in You Show!?" he asked excitedly. I shoved Shuzou away as gently as I could.

"He's not my apprentice!" I said crossing my arms.

"Let's have Duel!" Sora suggested happily "Then I can see your Pendulum Summon! It was so cool when I saw it last time! I wanna see it again!"

"Why should I Duel you?" I asked raising an eyebrow. Sora looked at me with a pouting face and tears in his eyes.

"Don't you feel a little bad for Sora?" Ayu asked me

"Yeah, you should just Duel him!" Futoshi said

"Oh come on Yema!" Yuzu said cheerfully "It's just one Duel!"

"Real duelists never turn down a challenge!" Shuzou said passionately.

"Pleaseeee!?" Sora begged me

"FINE!" I screamed. Sora smiled and jumped in the air out of happiness.

"Under one condition!" I said, pointing at Sora "If I beat you, you'll stop stalking me and calling me "Teacher"!"

"Okay!" Sora said, popping his lollipop back into his mouth "But if I win, you'll be my teacher!"

"Wait, what!?" I said, but before I could protest, Sora dragged me to the Action Field. The last thing I saw before the door shut was Yuko still staring daggers at Sora. He really hated that kid.

* * *

"This is so exciting!" Sora said happily, jumping up and down

"Ready?" Shuzou shouted from the booth "Action Field on! Wildest West!" The field began to change as it transformed into a deserted town in the middle of a desert. Sora looked around unimpressed

"Really?" he asked, unimpressed "This is boring! I hate boring things! Do you have anything more interesting!?" Shuzou looked puzzled

"Well I guess I could-" Shuzou started to speak, reaching for the keyboard again

"No-no-no-no!" I shouted at him, stopping him "This one's fine!"

"Okay…" he said uncertainly. I looked over the field carefully.

"Duelists will kick across the earth…" Ayu began

"..and fly across the air along with their monsters!" Tatsuya continued

"Fix your eyes on the ultimate evolution of dueling!" Yuzu and Futoshi chanted.

"Action…." they all began

"DUEL!" Sora and I both shouted, activating our Duel Disks

 **Yema:** 4000 LP, Hand 5

 **Sora:** 4000LP, Hand 5

"I'll go first!" I shouted "I Normal Summon "Aquilla the Star Eagle" in ATK mode!" As I spoke, I placed the card on my Duel Disk blade. A little star glinted in front of me as a dark blue eagle with gold star patterns on the bottom of its wings, and a star emblem on its head flew out.

 **Aquila the Star Eagle** LV2/WIND/Winged-Beast/Pendulum/Effect/Scale 3/ATK 500/DEF 900

I reached my arm up as the eagle flew by and picked me up

"I end my turn there!" I said, "Your turn Sora!" Sora smiled and nodded

"Okay!" he said, "I draw!"

 **Yema** 4000LP, Hand 4

 **Sora** 4000 LP, Hand 6

"I activate the Continuous Spell Toy Vendor!" Sora said, activating the spell. When he did, a red toy machine appeared next to him.

"Once per turn, I can discard one card from my hand to draw another!" Sora said, inserting a spell card into his Duel Disk "Eh, don't need this." A light emerged from his Duel Disk which turned into a golden coin floating in the air.

"If it's a Level 4 or lower monster, then I can Special Summon it!" Sora said, as the gold coin inserted itself into the machine.

"Come on…" Sora muttered before drawing a card. He grinned

"Great!" he said happily, showing off a little monster card with a stuffed bear on it. "I can Special Summon Fluffal Bear!" The toy machine raised its arm and a little capsule rolled down it before opening to reveal the stuffed bear.

 **Fluffal Bear** LV3/EARTH/Fairy/Effect/ATK1200/DEF800

"Now I Normal Summon Fluffal Leo!" Sora said, summoning a little plush lion onto the field

 **Fluffal Leo** LV4/EARTH/Fairy/Effect/ATK1600/DEF1200

"He used a Continuous Spell to summon two monsters in one turn" Shuzou murmured, looking at the duel. Yuzu nodded

"He must be a good duelist, " she said smiling "And plus, all his monsters-"

"They're so cute!" Ayu cut in, her eyes wide.

 _"Geez, what's up with them?"_ I thought, looking back over at Sora

"Fluffal Leo, attack Aquila!" Sora said as the little-stuffed lion leaped at Aquila. Turning my head, I found an Action Card sitting on the rooftop nearby. Aquila swooped over just in time for me to activate it

"I use the Action Spell "Evasion" to negate your attack!" I said as Aquila quickly swerved out of the way of the attack

"Oh come on!" Sora complained loudly "It's not fair to dodge!"

"But this is an Action Duel!" I said, smirking

"Well, then Fluffal Bear will attack Aquila!" Sora said as the stuffed animal ran at the eagle. Aquila swooped down again and I grabbed an Action Card from the ground

"I use the Action Spell "Show Down!" I said, placing the card onto my Duel Disk. The Action Spell displayed two cowboys facing each other with guns drawn. "Not only does this end your Battle Phase, but now we both draw until we get a monster!" I pulled a card from my deck with Sora following my example. Sora glanced at the card, frowned slightly, and then drew another card

"Now, we compare the drawn monster's ATK!" I said, holding out Star-Strike Pendulum Dragon

 **Star-Strike Pendulum Dragon** ATK 2500

Nervously, Sora displayed his monster card, a pair of strange looking scissors.

 **Edge Imp Sabres** ATK 1200

I grinned.

"Since your monster's ATK is lower, you have to discard all the cards you drew!" I said, as Sora unhappily slipped both cards into his Duel Disk.

"And now you take the difference between our monster's ATK!" I said, as glowing outlines of both Star-Strike Pendulum Dragon and Edge Imp Sabers clashed with one another in midair. Edge Imp Sabers was destroyed quickly by a claw swipe from Star-Strike Pendulum Dragon who flew back to the card in my hand. The remnant lights of Edge Imp Sabers spun around and hit Sora

 **Sora** 4000LP - 2700LP

"I end my turn" Sora said unhappily, setting a facedown card

"I draw!" I said, drawing a card

 **Yema** 4000LP, Hand 6

 **Sora** 2700LP, Hand 2

I smiled as I looked at the card I drew

"This is the moment you've been waiting for!" I said holding out two cards in my hand

"No way!" Sora said excitedly

"It's time for a Pendulum Summon!" I said, "I set the Pendulum Scales with Stargazer and Starbreaker Magician!" I placed the two magicians on the ends of my Duel Disk as they both arose in transparent blue columns on either side of me

 **Stargazer Magician** Scale 1

 **Starbreaker Magician** Scale 7

"Now I can summon monsters from Levels 2 through 6, all at the same time!" I shouted "Swing, Pendulum of Destiny! Mark out the approaching time, transcend the past and future! Pendulum Summon!"

A giant pink pendant appeared and swung between the two magicians as a portal opened and my monsters descended from it.

 **Ursa the Star Bear** LV5/LIGHT/Beast/Effect/ATK1900/DEF1000

 **Star-Strike Pendulum Dragon** LV6/LIGHT/Dragon/Pendulum/Effect/Scale 4/ATK2500/DEF2000

 **Leo the Star Lion** LV4/LIGHT/Beast/Effect/ATK1300/DEF800

Star-Strike Pendulum Dragon spread its wings proudly and roared as the two star-beasts appeared next to it. Ursa was a dark blue great bear with a star emblem on its head and Leo was a little lion with its star emblem on its butt.

"I'll end this in one blow!" I shouted, "Star-Strike Pendulum Dragon, destroy Fluffal Bear!" Sora just grinned.

"Not good enough!" Sora said holding out his hand "I play the Trap, Punch-in-the-box!" Sora's facedown flipped up, revealing a jack-in-the-box with a boxing glove on the end. The same box appeared on the field and flew up towards Star-Strike Pendulum Dragon

"This negates your dragon's attack!" Sora said as the glove knocked Star-Strike out of the sky and back to my field

"And now, I can destroy one of your other monsters and make your Star-Strike lose attack equal to the destroyed monster's ATK!" Sora said, carefully looking over the field before snapping his fingers

"I choose your Ursa!" Sora said, the glove wrapping around the bear and slamming Star-Strike with it

 **Star-Strike Pendulum Dragon** ATK2500 - ATK600

I gulped nervously

"I use Star-Strike Pendulum Dragon's other ability!" I shouted as the dragon began to glow

"If a Star monster leaves my field, I can Special Summon it right back!" I said. Star-Strike launched a glowing fireball at the ground and Ursa burst out again

"Now Ursa the Star Bear!" I shouted "Attack Fluffal Bear! I shouted as Ursa charged at the little plush bear. Right before Ursa reached it, Sora placed a card on his Duel Disk

"I use Miracle to save my monster and half the damage I'd take!" he shouted, as a barrier formed around Fluffal Bear. Ursa smashed into it, bouncing off the barrier

 **Sora** 2350LP

"Now Leo!" I shouted "Attack Fluffal Leo!" The small blue lion growled and charged the plush animal.

"But Leo's weaker!" Sora said, surprised

"Not after its ability!" I said, "Because when it attacks, Leo switches the attack with its foe!"

 **Leo the Star Lion** ATK 1300 - ATK 1600

 **Fluffal Leo** ATK 1600 - ATK 1300

Leo leaped and tore its claws into the small plush, tearing it into shreds

 **Sora** 2350LP - 2050LP

"That's all, for now, folks!" I said bowing dramatically "I end my turn!"

 **Sora** 1700LP, Hand 2

 **Yema** 4000LP, Hand 1

I took a glance over to Sora who was still lying on the hot sand

"Sora!" Ayu called "Are you okay?"

"Wasn't that a bit too much?" Shuzou asked me

"Take it a bit easier!" Yuzu said

"Beat his butt!" Yuko shouted. I stifled a giggle as I heard the all too familiar "THWACK!" of Yuzu's fan smacking Yuko's head. Suddenly I heard someone laughing. I spun around and found Sora laughing as he got back up

"That was so cool Teacher!" Sora exclaimed "Now I'm definitely gonna be your apprentice." he quickly drew a card and grinned

"Now I'll show you the true power of my deck!" Sora said happily

"Wait what!?" I shouted, "You haven't bee going your hardest till now!?" Sora just shrugged innocently

"Maybe," he said playfully, popping another candy into his mouth. "Because I'm gonna start by summoning Edge Imp Sabres!" Another copy of the strange looking scissors appeared on the field

 **Edge Imp Sabres** LV3/DARK/Fiend/Effect/ATK1200/DEF800

"Now I'll activate the Spell card umm" Sora began, stopping to read the text "Polee-mar-eye-zay-tion!"

"You mean…Polymerization?" I asked surprised. Sora grinned

"That's the one!" he said, "I'll fuse Fluffal Bear and Edge Imp Sabres!" As he spoke, a vortex appeared above him, the two monsters both swirling into it together

"Claws of the demon and fangs of the beast, become one and reveal to us your new form!" Sora chanted

"What's happening?" Ayu asked, sounding scared

"A Fusion Summon…" I heard my brother say softly, almost to himself

"I Fusion Summon!" Sora shouted "Appear horrible beast that shreds everything! Level 6, Frightful Bear!" In an almost grotesque way, the Edge Imp Sabres flew behind Fluffal Bear and skewered it, separating the two blades as the monster began to grow into a huge giant toy bear with scissors sticking out of it

 **Frightfur Bear** LV6/DARK/Fiend/Fusion/Effect/ATK2200/DEF1800

Sora grinned in an almost creepy way

"Now the fun will truly begin!" he said, smiling happily. I gripped my hands into tight balls as the Fusion monster loomed over the field.

 _To be continued_

* * *

 **OC Cards:**

 **Aquila the Star Eagle** LV2/WIND/Winged-Beast/Pendulum/Effect/Scale 3/ATK 500/DEF 900

Pendulum Effect:?

Effect:?

 **Ursa the Star Bear** LV6/LIGHT/Beast/Effect/ATK2600/DEF1000

Effect:?

 **Leo the Star Lion** LV4/LIGHT/Beast/Effect/ATK1300/DEF800

Effect: If this card declares an attack against a monster with higher ATK, switch the battling monster's ATK during the Damage Step only

 **Action Cards:**

 **Action Spell: Show Down** Spell/Action

Activate during either player's Battle Phase. End the Battle Phase. Both players reveal cards until they both reveal monsters. The owner of the revealed monster with the lower ATK must shuffle all revealed cards into the deck and take damage equal to the difference between the revealed monster's ATK. The other player adds all revealed cards to their hand

* * *

AN: I always liked Wildest West, so I decided to use it instead of Sweets Island for this duel. Anyway here's the next three chapters, because I can

 **Chapter 6 - Not A Game-Part 2:** Sora has Yema trapped in a corner with his mighty Fusion beast, Frightful Bear. With its frightening ability to use her monsters for itself, could it spell the end?

 **Chapter 7 - The Imperial Stardust:** Determined to protect his sister, Yuko heads off on his own to confront Shingo in a duel. Before he can, a strangely familiar girl appears to stop him and begins a Duel against Shingo. When all seems lost for the girl, she uses a powerful summoning technique to bring out a monster that might just save the duel.

 **Chapter 8 - The Star Duelist:** After an accusation from LDS, the two schools kick off a battle to see who comes out on top. To defend his school and sister, Yuko duels Hokuto, a Xyz specialist. But when Hokuto's Xyz monsters push Yuko to his limit, he has to find a new way to turn the duel in his favor.


	7. Chapter 7 - Not a Game: Part 2

**AN:** WHY HI THERE NEIGHBOR. Now. *claps hands* Reviews!

 **Basket floats in**

 **Diabolic Tracer:** Yeah. I was gonna replicate Yuya's anime dream, then I thought "Why not have some fun?" So I created the Sora Apocalypse. The Sorapocolype.

Now, about Sora's little stalking mission. I basically just thought about how its weird when he does it to Yuya, but it would be downright creepy if he did it to a girl. Especially the whole bathroom thing.

I know the text is really long, but I couldn't figure out a better way to convey it. It was created as a replacement for Candy Shower, because it didn't really fit Wildest West.

Yuko won't be Synchro-ing till the Synchro dimension, (Probably) but good guess.

 **Guest:** Thank you very much

By the way, the intro idea comes from StardustXtreme's _Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-V: Red Eyes_ fan fiction. I recommend you check it out, as it is a great story

With that…ENJOY!

* * *

Action Dueling was born when the generation of matter was implemented as a feature into Solid Vision. Fields, monsters, and duelists become one during these duels, and the crowd goes crazy for them!

 **[Play Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-V Opening 1, BelieveXBelieve]**

 **Birību × Birību biri-biri-biri Badīzu!**

 **(Believe x believe, electric buddies!)**

Several flashes of different colors came across the screen, showing both Yema and Yuko in several different poses, before a red jacket swiped across the screen, and it zoomed out, showing Yuko holding his jacket over his shoulder, with Yema absentmindedly playing on her Duel Disk as an Action Card briefly appeared behind him before flipping over, creating four cards of different colors all showing silhouettes of the two twins standing together, before scattering to show the logo, as two pendulums swung behind it, with the background switching between different bright colors as pictures of Yuzu, Gongenzaka, Shozou, Yoko, Ayu, Futoshi, Tatsuya and Sora appeared.

 **Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-V**

 **The Twin Pendulums**

Yū! Kachi make janai saikyō no Kādo

(You! You are the ultimate card, it's not about winning or losing)

Yuko's Duel Disk was shown, before scrolling down, past his red and black goggles which gleamed in the light, to the show the duelist swinging his Duel Disk around his body

 **Yū! Supīdo zenkai harahara On za gēmu**

 **(You! Your heart is racin', full speed ahead on the game)**

The blade of Yuko's Duel Disk was shown right before he placed down Time Stallion, and mounted it when it appeared

 **Dan-Dan-Dan-Dan Dan! Dan! Dan! Dan!**

 **(Step by step, step by step, done, done, done, done)**

Several monsters were shown from both twin's decks, like Time Golem, Star Swordsman and Aquarius the Star Bearer

 **Dan-Dan-Dan-Dan Dan! Dan! Dan! Dan!**

 **(Step by step, step by step, done, done, done, done!)**

More monsters from their decks were shown like Time Wizard, Starbreaker Magician and Star Sorceress, who used her staff to create a blinding light that enveloped the screen

 **Yureru ma ma ma Maindo**

 **(Mah, mah, mah mind is swingin')**

The glow faded to show Yuko and Yema standing back to back both pendants glowing, before they both raised theirs arms to the sky

 **Tamashī no pendyuramu kyūkyo ku no konfyūjon**

 **(The Pendulum of the Soul, the ultimate confusion)**

Up above the twins, Stargazer and Timegazer were in the Pendulum Zones floating in the sky, with both pendants swinging between the magicians before a portal opened and three glowing monsters flew out

 **Shōdō ga Gotto itto gotto itto**

 **(Got it, got it, got my impulses under control)**

Shingo was shown smirking while holding Rocket Dart Striker, Power Dart Striker and Ultimate Dart Striker

 **Shōbu wa gachi gachi honki reboryūshon**

 **(This match is no joke, an all-out revolution)**

Another man with grey hair and glasses appeared, reflecting the light and pushed them up his nose, showing his eyes, which immediately changed to show Time Golem, Star Swordsman and Time Stallion all being summoned at the same time

 **(Jasuto burēkin' za wōru... x2)**

 **(Just breakin' the wall…x2)**

A green glow appeared on screen, before zooming out to show Time Warp Pendulum Dragon roaring

 **Raido on nau!**

 **(Ride on now!)**

Yema was shown mounting onto Star Strike Pendulum Dragon before showing both twins clutching their pendants

 **Birību × Birību**

 **(Believe x Believe)**

Time Warp Pendulum Dragon was shown running along for a brief moment before zooming out

 **Eburibadi gōin' kabe wo tsukiyabure!**

 **(Everybody's goin', break through the wall!)**

The zoomed out perspective showed Yuko riding on Time Warp Pendulum Dragon while Yema clung onto his back to keep from falling, before Yuko thrust out his hand and activated a spell, which Twinkle Kuriboh and another blue puffball emerged from

 **Yua gona bīto itto bīto!**

 **(You're gonna beat it beat!)**

The two summoned Kurbiohs danced around each other happily

 **Mugendai no fyūchā mayoi wa buttobase!**

 **(The future's infinite, throw your hesitation to the wind!)**

Yema nervously waved at the little monsters, who both looked happy and flew back to land on their owner's shoulders before Yuko grabbed his Deck and drew a card, which created a bright red glow from the trail

 **Meiku itto Meiku itto yūki dashite (Bureiku itto nau)**

 **(Make it, make it, be courageous (Break it now))**

Yuzu and Gonenzaka, both smiled and held out their arms happily

 **Steppu aheddo! Fumidase yo (Du itto nau)**

 **(Step ahead! Go forth (Do it now))**

Sora, Ayu, Futoshi and Tatsuya all jumped into the air happily

 **Otanoshimi wa kore kara da! So daremo ga Birībā!**

 **(The fun's just beginning! So, everyone's a believer!)**

The twins were shown riding on Time Warp Pendulum Dragon's back, before they both extended their arms and several monsters from their Deck burst from behind and zoomed forwards. Star Strike Pendulum Dragon flew in next to Time Warp Pendulum Dragon, and the twins hopped onto it, as it flew high up into the sky far above the city

 **Birību × Birību biri-biri-biri Badīzu!**

 **(Believe x Believe, electric buddies!)**

Multiple flashes appeared, showing Yuzu, Gongenzaka, Shuzou, Ayu, Futoshi, Tatsuya and Sora, before cutting out to show everyone standing in front of the You Show Duel School, with both twins in the middle of an argument, with the others all standing around them amused.

* * *

 **Yuko POV:**

I frowned as I glanced at the duel. It seemed innocent enough at first glance, but the strange smirk on Sora's face made me think otherwise.

 **Sora 2050 LP, Hand 1**

 **Yema 4000 LP, Hand 1**

On Sora's field, Frightfur Bear stood tall with the Toy Vendor still sitting behind Sora. Yema had Stargazer and Starbreaker in her Pendulum Scales, with Ursa, Leo, Aquila and Star-Strike all on the field. Glancing back over at the Fusion monster, I narrowed my eyes.

 _"What's she gonna do?"_ I thought, watching my sister tense up.

"Polymerization…" I heard Shuzou mutter next to me. "It can fuse two monsters together to make new ones"

"That was a Fusion Summon?" Yuzu asked, slightly in awe.

"The only place around here they teach Fusion Summoning is LDS…" Shuzou said thoughtfully.

"He's not a student there if that's what you're wondering" I cut in, leaning forward. Both Hiragi's turned to look at me, with Shuzou looking confused. I quickly explained.

"He was going to attend there, but he decided not to after hear Yema's duel with Shingo"

Shuzou nodded slowly in understanding as we all turned our attention back to the duel

"Battle!" Sora exclaimed, "Frightfur Bear, attack Leo the Star Lion! Pummeling Paw!" The stuffed bear charged forward and slammed its fist into Leo, sending the lion flying backwards into a building, destroying it.

 **Yema 4000 LP - 3100 LP**

"I use Frightfur Bear's ability" Sora said, as Frightfur Bear extended its paw and fished around in the wreckage. "I can equip the destroyed monster to Frightfur Bear to make him stronger!" Frightful Bear finally pulled Leo out of the wreckage and devoured it with its razor sharp teeth. I widened my eyes as Frightfur Bear grew larger and two wings appeared on its back.

 **Frightfur Bear** 2200 ATK - 3500 ATK

"I'll set one card and end my turn" Sora said, the facedown appearing in front of him. He grinned

"Where's your confidence?" he asked Yema playfully, still grinning as Frightfur Bear roared.

"I draw!" Yema said, drawing a new card

 **Yema 3100 LP, Hand 2**

 **Sora 2050 LP, Hand 0**

"I'll use Ursa's ability!" Yema said, as the bear roared. "By not attacking this turn, I can give its ATK to another monster I control! I choose Star-Strike Pendulum Dragon!" Ursa roared louder as Star-Strike began to glow.

 **Star-Strike Pendulum Dragon** 600 ATK - 2500 ATK

"It's still too weak!" I heard Ayu say to Yuzu.

Yema quickly darted over to the nearest building and snagged an Action Card. She glanced at it briefly before attacking

"Star-Strike!" she shouted, the dragon flying forwards "Attack Frightfur Bear!"

"But Frightfur Bear's stronger!" Sora said. Yema just smiled

"I use the Action Spell 'Quick Draw'!" Yema said, the spell showing a holstered revolver being drawn appearing. "I draw a card, and if it's a monster, Star-Strike gets a boost equal to that monster's ATK!" She quickly did so, and smiled.

"I drew Taurus the Star Bull!" Yema said showing the monster

 **Taurus the Star Bull** ATK1100

"And that means Star-Strike gets a boost!" Yema continued, as Star-Strike glowed with energy

 **Star-Strike Pendulum Dragon** 2500 ATK - 3600 ATK

"Attack!" she shouted, Star-Strike closing in on the grotesque stuffed animal

"Nope!" Sora said, activating a trap card "Punch-in-the-Box" will stop your attack!"

"Oh come on!" I heard Yema complain as the jack-in-the box smacked Star-Strike out of the sky for the second time in the duel. The hand went over, picked up Ursa and once again slammed the poor bear into the dragon

 **Star-Strike Pendulum Dragon** 3600 ATK - 1700 ATK

Yema just groaned as Star-Strike brought back Ursa again.

"I'll set one card to end my turn" she said, the card appearing. "And now Ursa's effect wears off"

 **Star-Strike Pendulum Dragon** 1700 ATK - 0 ATK

"Then I draw!" Sora said, doing so

 **Sora 2050 LP, Hand 1**

 **Yema 3100 LP, Hand 2**

Sora grinned as he looked at the drawn card.

"I activate Toy Parade!" Sora said, showing a spell featuring a marching parade. "Now Frightfur Bear can make attacks equal to the amount of equipped cards!"

"But that's still only one attack" Futoshi said confused.

"No…" I said softly. Futoshi, Tatsuya and Ayu all looked at me confused. I glanced over at them

"Whenever Frightfur Bear destroys a monster, it can equip it, right?" I asked them. Tatsuya nodded. Ayu gasped

"I get it!" she said "So Frightfur Bear can just keep equipping monsters and attacking!"

"Yeah…" I said. "And it gets stronger every time it attacks"

"I'm glad you get it!" Sora said, still grinning, before turning to the field, and looking over it carefully.

"I'll take out your dragon first!" Sora said, as Frightfur Bear charged to attack.

" _If this lands, its all over"_ I thought.

Apparently Yema knew it too, because she began to run, her monsters following

"Star-Strike!" she shouted, running for an Action Card. When the dragon didn't move, she turned. Star-Strike was lying on the ground, unable to move after being hit by two Punch-in-the-box's. Yema shook her head

"Aquila!" she shouted, the eagle swooping down and grabbing her arm. Yema swooped over to the roof of the nearby building and grabbed an Action Card.

"I use the Action Card 'Revival'!" Yema said, the spell appearing. "This returns Star-Strike's ATK to its original value!

 **Star-Strike Pendulum Dragon** 0 ATK - 2500 ATK

"But it's still weaker!" I heard Ayu say.

"And then Frightfur Bear will keep attacking!" Tatsuya said

Yema quickly spun around and darted for the nearby Action Card. Right before she reached it, Sora flew out of nowhere and snagged the card, and then leaped back across the buildings to Frightfur Bear.

"What the…" I muttered, watching the boy leap like a ninja back to his monster. Sora looked at the Action Card and smiled

"Shame you couldn't get this" he said "It would have probably saved your dragon. Frightfur Bear! Continue the attack! Pummeling Paw!" Frightfur Bear rushed in and slammed its arm into Star-Strike Pendulum Dragon

"Trap activate!" Yema said, the trap featuring a spaceship blasting a tractor beam flipping up, "Star Beam stops your monster from attacking!" The same spaceship appeared and shot an energy beam straight as Frightfur Bear, making it freeze in place.

"Action Card activate!" Sora said, activating the spell he snatched from Yema "Behind Cover!" The Action Card appeared, showing a cowboy ducking behind a wall while being shot at.

"Frightfur Bear is unaffected by card effects this turn!" Sora said, as Frightfur Bear deflected the beam "Plus, he can't be destroyed by battle either!" Frightfur Bear continued its charge and slammed into Star-Strike Pendulum Dragon, destroying it

 **Yema 3100 LP - 2100 LP**

 **"** Uh-oh" I muttered to myself as Yema dropped onto her knees. I watched her eyes widen as she gripped her pendant.

"What's going on?" Futoshi asked Yuzu

"It's not just that she's going to lose" Yuzu said "That dragon represents everything Yema stands for"

"S'not that big of a deal" I said, yawning. Yuzu turned and glared at me, paper fan in hand

"What?" I asked. "She can just Pendulum Summon it back next turn"

Silence….

"….What?" Yuzu asked me, breaking the silence.

* * *

 **FLASHBACK**

 **3rd Person POV:**

"-and now I'll activate Monster Reborn!" the girl says, placing the worn card onto the playing mat

"What're you gonna bring back?" the boy asks her curiously '

"Your Odd-Eyes" the girl says triumphantly. The boy just snickers

"You can't"

"What?"

The boy crosses his arms as he explains to his younger sister

"Pendulum monsters go to the Extra Deck when they're destroyed, not the Graveyard" he says "So you can't revive it with Monster Reborn"

"That's dumb" the girl says, grudgingly grabbing a white framed card from her stack

A quick attack later, and it's the boys turn

"I'll Pendulum Summon my Fire Mufflerlion, Drummerilla, Silver Claw, Turn Toad and Odd-Eyes" he says, quickly placing the monsters onto his field

The girl pouts

"Didn't I just destroy Odd-Eyes?" she asks him as he begins to build up his monster's strength.

"Mmhmm" the boy said, destroying one of the girl's monsters. "But since Timegazer is a Scale 8, I can Pendulum Summon him from my Extra Deck. "

"That's not fair" the girl protested as the boy finished her life points off.

"Maybe it'll come in handy one day" the boy says, smiling as he gathers his cards back into a pile to play another game.

* * *

 **FLASHFORWARD**

 **Yuko POV:**

"since Starbreaker is a Scale 7, she can Pendulum Summon him from the Extra Deck" I finally said, finishing my brief explanation on Pendulums.

"How do you know so much?" Futoshi asked me curiously. I froze.

 _"Maybe I said too much"_ I thought to myself.

"He created Pendulum Summoning, remember?" Ayu said to Futoshi.

"Oh yeah!" Futoshi said. I breathed a sigh of relief. I turned my attention back to the duel

"-soooooo cool!" Sora was saying. "Pendulums don't go to the Graveyard, so Frightfur Bear can't equip them. Since I can't attack, I have to end my turn"

Yema smiled

"I draw!"

 **Yema 2100 LP, Hand 3**

 **Sora 2050 LP, Hand 0**

"I Normal Summon Star Sorceress!" Yema said, the monster appearing. The monster appeared as an older version of Starbreaker Magician, holding a full staff similar to Stargazer's.

 **Star Sorceress** LV4/DARK/Spellcaster/Pendulum/Effect/Scale 9/ATK 1500/DEF 1200

"When Star Sorceress is Summoned, I can put two cards from my field back into my hand!" Yema said, Star Sorceress raising her staff. "I'll return Star Sorceress and Starbreaker Magician to my hand." Star Sorceress' staff glowed as she flew back to Yema's hand, as well as Starbreaker.

"I'll reset the Pendulum Scales using Star Sorceress!" Yema said, Star Sorceress now rising in the blue column of light.

"Now I can Pendulum Summon any monster from Levels 2 through 8, all the same time!" Yema shouted. "Swing, Pendulum of Destiny! Mark out the approaching time, transcend the past and future! Pendulum Summon!"

A giant version of Yema's pendant appeared between the two columns of light as three bursts of light emerged from the portal

"Emerge!" Yema said "Starbreaker Magician! Taurus the Star Bull! And returning from my Extra Deck, Star-Strike Pendulum Dragon!"

The three bursts of light briefly spiraled together before crashing onto the ground together.

 **Star-Strike Pendulum Dragon** LV6/LIGHT/Dragon/Pendulum/Effect/Scale 4/ATK2500/DEF2000

 **Starbreaker Magician** LV6/DARK/Spellcaster/Pendulum/Effect/Scale 7/ATK 2300/DEF 1400

 **Taurus the Star Bull** LV3/LIGHT/Beast/Pendulum/Effect/Scale 3/ATK1100/DEF800

"So Pendulum Monsters can just keep coming back from defeat?" Shuzou muttered to himself "So hot blooded!"

"I'll kick things off with Star Sorceress' Pendulum ability!" Yema shouted, as Star Sorceress' staff glowed

"By Tributing Aquila, I can return a card from your field to your hand!" Yema said, as Aquila turned into a light orb which Star Sorceress launched at Frightfur Bear. The moment the orb touched the monster, it collapsed onto the ground.

"Of course, since Frightfur Bear is a Fusion Monster, it goes to your Extra Deck" Yema said, as the ferocious monster vanished and Sora placed the card back into his Extra Deck.

"Now let's finish this!" Yema said, "Star-Strike Pendulum Dragon, attack directly!"

Sora dove for and snagged an Action Card and proceeded to use it.

"Miracle will half the damage I take!" Sora said, as he shielded himself from the blow

 **Sora 2050 LP - 800 LP**

"Don't tell me you forgot Sora!" Yema said, smiling. Because I dealt some damage to you, even halved, now I can inflict Star-Strike Pendulum Dragon's ATK to you as damage!" Sora suddenly looked very panicked as he looked around for an Action Card, but failed to find any

"GO!" Yema shouted "Meteor…BURST!" Star-Strike unleashed a burst of flaming meteors which landed around Sora, draining his Life Points

 **Sora 800 LP - 0 LP**

 **WINNER**

I walked over to Sora who was sitting against a wall. He opened his eyes and accepted my hand

"Well, a deal's a deal" he said, sounding surprisingly cheerful "I guess I'll just have to settle on being friends with you"

"W-wait a second!' Yema said "I never agreed to-"

She was interrupted when Shuzou sprint over to Sora and asked a couple billion questions about joining the school. Sora agreed and Shuzou ran off. Yuzu and the little kids went off somewhere, something about getting ice cream. Yema ran after Shuzou, probably trying to make him stop. With no one else, I turned to Sora

"Where'd you learn Fusion Summoning?" I asked him, a tad suspicious. Sora just smiled innocently

"It's normal where I'm from" he said casually, popping a new lollipop into his mouth

"And where exactly are you from?" I asked him. Sora took a quick glanced around, and after making sure no one was around, he turned back to me. His expression turned sour.

"Look.." he said, in a cold voice that didn't sound right "I don't need people like you poking their noses into my business."

With every word, he took another step towards me, poking me with his lollipop stick every time. I nervously took a step back.

"And if you get in my way…" Sora said, smiling creepily, before crunching on his lollipop and tossing his stick to the floor

"Use your imagination" he said, walking by me and pulling another lollipop out of his pocket and starting to suck it. I stood there for what must have been a couple minutes, before I finally sat down on the floor right there and gulped

What were we getting into?

* * *

 **[Play Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-V Ending 1: One Step]**

 **Ima mune odoru yume Catch koboreru namida wa Release**

 **(Now, dream and dance until you catch all the spilling tears that will release**

 **)**

The ocean was shown, with both twin's pendants swinging slowly across the screen.

 **Fumidasu yo hajimete no fiirudo kiseki ni au tame no Fabulous One Step**

 **(To see the miracle field is what i want to do, I'll go and take a Fabulous One Step)**

Scrolling across the ocean, the pendants kept swinging as the background scrolled to Miami City and up LDS tower

 **Kidzuitanda tsuyosa wa ataerareru mono janai**

 **(I finally came to realize this, obtaining strength isn't simply given)**

Inside the You Show Duel School, Yema, Gongnenzaka and Yuzu were all shown practicing drawing cards, while Shuzou, Ayu, Futoshi and Tatsuya cheered and Sora was shown half awake

 **Hitotsu zutsu sou tsukamitorunda**

 **(We acquire it little bit by bit)**

Next to the three practicing, Yuko was lying on a bench taking a nap

 **Nara sugu ugokanakucha jitto shite nante irannai**

 **(You better go along and keep on moving, staying right here wont get you nowhere)**

Another exercise was shown, where Yema and Yuzu were jumping and trying to grab an Action Card with their teeth, while Shuzou, Ayu and Gongnenzaka watched. Meanwhile, Tatsuya and Futoshi stacked on one another as they tried to reach an Action Card

 **Kabe ga kaze ga yuku tehaban demo**

 **(Even if walls or the wind tries to get in your way)**

Sora was shown jumping and successfully grabbing the card with his teeth, while Yuko just lazily was grabbing the card with his hand

 **"Yuuki" tte kirifuda doroo shite ippo mae e**

 **(Courage is your last card, draw it with pride and take one step forward)**

Yema, Gongnenzaka, Yuzu, Ayu, Futoshi, Sora and Tatsuya were all shown running along a path together, with Shuzou encouraging them on a bike in the back, with Yuko casually riding on a skateboard behind them.

 **Shinjiru shouri no sutoorii**

 **(Keep believing in this story of victory)**

The angle shifted to the front, showing the students all running, with Sora sucking on his lollipop.

 **Daremo chousenchuu My Way tamesareteiru Duelist**

 **(I'll challenge anyone who's in MY WAY, being tested is what makes a DUELIST)**

Yema, Yuzu and Gongnenzaka were all blindfolded as they attempted to smack a watermelon with baseball bats, while Yuko was smiling mischievously and poking the melon out of the way of the bats using a stick, and Ayu, Futoshi, Shuzou and Tatsuya all cheering them on, and Sora smiling as he watched Yuko

 **Tsurai shunkan koso Smile, Jump, Fight & Step Up!**

 **(When it gets really rough you should SMILE, JUMP, FIGHT AND STEP UP!)**

Yema, Gongnenzaka and Yuzu were all eating slices of watermelon, with Yema looking embarrassed as Yuko held an ice pack to his head, looking upset. Behind them, Shuzou was giving the kids slices as well, with Futoshi devouring his eagerly and Ayu, Sora and Tatsuya all watching him surprised

 **Hohoemi ga Energy nigetai kimochi ni wa Kick**

 **(Keep using your smile for ENERGY, and those feelings you should just go KICK)**

All the students of You Show stood alongside Gonzenzaka and Shuzou as they watched the sun setting over the ocean

 **Tobikomu yo atarashii fiirudo mirai e to tsudzuku Shiny One Step**

 **(Don't stop moving forward into the new field, into the future a SHINY ONE STEP)**

The angle shifted around to the side, showing them all gazing over the horizon before showing them all back at You Show, with Futoshi begging Yuko for a popsicle, as everyone else sat around a table

 **Ippo... tatta ippo de ii sore ga Big Chance!**

 **(Just one, just one will be just fine, cause that'll be your BIG CHANCE!)**

Yuko was shown walking away and leaning against a wall as Futoshi ran after him, with Sora, Ayu and Tatsuya all watching amused as Yuzu smacked Yuko over the head with her paper fan.

* * *

 **AN:**

I now realize how many of these Wildest West Action Cards I made would be censored in the dub.

Now for something new. QUESTION OF THE CHAPTER! (QotC for short)

QotC: Do you like the idea of the intro and ending, or do you prefer nothing?

And the idea comes from OPFan37's _Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-VOC_ fic, so go check that out.

* * *

Cards:

 **Ursa the Star Bear** LV6/LIGHT/Beast/Effect/ATK1900/DEF1000

Effect: Once per turn, target one monster you control (other than this card): Increase its ATK by this card's ATK. This card cannot attack the same turn as using this effect

 **Quick Draw** Spell/Action

Draw 1 card. If it is a monster, reveal it and increase one monster you control's ATK by the revealed monster's ATK

 **Taurus the Star Bull** LV3/LIGHT/Beast/Pendulum/Effect/Scale 3/ATK1100/DEF800

Effect: ?

 **Star Beam** Trap/Continuous

Target one monster your opponent controls: That monster cannot attack or change its battle position. You can use the targeted monster for a Tribute Summon. Once per turn, you can use the targeted monster's effect as if you controlled it

 **Behind Cover** Spell/Action

Target one monster you control: It is unaffected by card effects until the End Phase. Also, it cannot be destroyed by battle until the End Phase

 **Star Sorceress** LV4/DARK/Spellcaster/Pendulum/Effect/Scale 9/ATK 1500/DEF 1200

Pendulum Effect: Once per turn, you can Tribute one monster you control, return one card your opponent controls to their hand

Effect: When this card is Normal Summoned you can return up to two cards you control to your hand

* * *

PREVIEWS:

Chapter 7 - The Imperial Stardust: Determined to protect his sister, Yuko heads off on his own to confront Shingo in a duel. Before he can, a strangely familiar girl appears to stop him and begins a Duel against Shingo. When all seems lost for the girl, she uses a powerful summoning technique to bring out a monster that might just save the duel.

Chapter 8 - The Star Duelist: After an accusation from LDS, the two schools kick off a battle to see who comes out on top. To defend his school and sister, Yuko duels Hokuto, a Xyz specialist. But when Hokuto's Xyz monsters push Yuko to his limit, he has to find a new way to turn the duel in his favor.

Chapter 9 - The Master of the Different Dimensions: With You Show and LDS tied, Yema must duel Reiji Akaba, president of the Leo Corporation. However, right when it seems Yema has victory within her grasp, Reiji shows the true might of the D/D monsters


	8. Chapter 8 - The Imperial Stardust

**AN: Well, time to do these reviews**

 **Diabolic Tracer:**

 **The intro, ending and QotC all came from other YGO fanfics I liked, so I decided to see how they'd work in my story**

 **Thanks. I received some crit early on about copying the duels, so I try to make the duels as different as possible**

 **Yeah, I guess they are pretty long. Not sure if it's how long the intros are, or just how short my chapters are.**

 **Well, like I said, the idea of the intro's from another fic, and I duplicated what was done there, which included the Japanese lyrics.**

 **All right, with all that out of the way, please enjoy the story**

* * *

 **3rd Person POV:**

"So do you have a plan to win this time?"

"Of course I do! Yema Sakaki will never see it coming!"

In LDS Tower in a small lounge, Shingo Sawatari sits on a couch, talking with his three loyal goons.

A brown haired girl gazes up at the LDS tower from outside, still in awe of her new surroundings. Pulling out a picture of a green haired girl, the girl closes her eyes before placing the picture back into her pocket. Grabbing her helmet off the floor, she climbs onto the nearby red motorcycle and zooms off.

* * *

 **[Play Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-V Opening 1, BelieveXBelieve]**

 **Birību × Birību biri-biri-biri Badīzu!**

 **(Believe x believe, electric buddies!)**

Several flashes of different colors came across the screen, showing both Yema and Yuko in several different poses, before a red jacket swiped across the screen, and it zoomed out, showing Yuko holding his jacket over his shoulder, with Yema absentmindedly playing on her Duel Disk as an Action Card briefly appeared behind him before flipping over, creating four cards of different colors all showing silhouettes of the two twins standing together, before scattering to show the logo, as two pendulums swung behind it, with the background switching between different bright colors as pictures of Yuzu, Gongenzaka, Shozou, Yoko, Ayu, Futoshi, Tatsuya and Sora appeared.

 **Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-V**

 **The Twin Pendulums**

 **Yū! Kachi make janai saikyō no Kādo**

 **(You! You are the ultimate card, it's not about winning or losing)**

Yuko's Duel Disk was shown, before scrolling down, past his red and black goggles which gleamed in the light, to the show the duelist swinging his Duel Disk around his body

 **Yū! Supīdo zenkai harahara On za gēmu**

 **(You! Your heart is racin', full speed ahead on the game)**

The blade of Yuko's Duel Disk was shown right before he placed down Time Stallion, and mounted it when it appeared

 **Dan-Dan-Dan-Dan Dan! Dan! Dan! Dan!**

 **(Step by step, step by step, done, done, done, done)**

Several monsters were shown from both twin's decks, including Time Golem, Star Swordsman and Aquarius the Star Bearer

 **Dan-Dan-Dan-Dan Dan! Dan! Dan! Dan!**

 **(Step by step, step by step, done, done, done, done!)**

More monsters from their decks were shown like Time Wizard, Starbreaker Magician and Star Sorceress, who used her staff to create a blinding light that enveloped the screen

 **Yureru ma ma ma Maindo**

 **(Mah, mah, mah mind is swingin')**

The glow faded to show Yuko and Yema standing back to back both pendants glowing, before they both raised theirs arms to the sky

 **Tamashī no pendyuramu kyūkyo ku no konfyūjon**

 **(The Pendulum of the Soul, the ultimate confusion)**

Up above the twins, Stargazer and Timegazer were in the Pendulum Zones floating in the sky, with both pendants swinging between the magicians before a portal opened and three glowing monsters flew out

 **Shōdō ga Gotto itto gotto itto**

 **(Got it, got it, got my impulses under control)**

Shingo was shown smirking while holding Rocket Dart Striker, Power Dart Striker and Ultimate Dart Striker

 **Shōbu wa gachi gachi honki reboryūshon**

 **(This match is no joke, an all-out revolution)**

Another man with grey hair and glasses appeared, reflecting the light and pushed them up his nose, showing his eyes, which immediately changed to show Time Golem, Star Swordsman and Time Stallion all being summoned at the same time

 **(Jasuto burēkin' za wōru... x2)**

 **(Just breakin' the wall…x2)**

A green glow appeared on screen, before zooming out to show Time Warp Pendulum Dragon roaring

 **Raido on nau!**

 **(Ride on now!)**

Yema was shown mounting onto Star Strike Pendulum Dragon before showing both twins clutching their pendants

 **Birību × Birību**

 **(Believe x Believe)**

Time Warp Pendulum Dragon was shown running along for a brief moment before zooming out

 **Eburibadi gōin' kabe wo tsukiyabure!**

 **(Everybody's goin', break through the wall!)**

The zoomed out perspective showed Yuko riding on Time Warp Pendulum Dragon while Yema clung onto his back to keep from falling, before Yuko thrust out his hand and activated a spell, which Twinkle Kuriboh and another blue puffball emerged from

 **Yua gona bīto itto bīto!**

 **(You're gonna beat it beat!)**

The two summoned Kurbiohs danced around each other happily

 **Mugendai no fyūchā mayoi wa buttobase!**

 **(The future's infinite, throw your hesitation to the wind!)**

Yema nervously waved at the little monsters, who both looked happy and flew back to land on their owner's shoulders before Yuko grabbed his Deck and drew a card, which created a bright red glow from the trail

 **Meiku itto Meiku itto yūki dashite (Bureiku itto nau)**

 **(Make it, make it, be courageous (Break it now))**

Yuzu and Gonenzaka, both smiled and held out their arms happily

 **Steppu aheddo! Fumidase yo (Du itto nau)**

 **(Step ahead! Go forth (Do it now))**

Sora, Ayu, Futoshi and Tatsuya all jumped into the air happily

 **Otanoshimi wa kore kara da! So daremo ga Birībā!**

 **(The fun's just beginning! So, everyone's a believer!)**

The twins were shown riding on Time Warp Pendulum Dragon's back, before they both extended their arms and several monsters from their Deck burst from behind and zoomed forwards. Star Strike Pendulum Dragon flew in next to Time Warp Pendulum Dragon, and the twins hopped onto it, as it flew high up into the sky far above the city

 **Birību × Birību biri-biri-biri Badīzu!**

 **(Believe x Believe, electric buddies!)**

Multiple flashes appeared, showing Yuzu, Gongenzaka, Shuzou, Ayu, Futoshi, Tatsuya and Sora, before cutting out to show everyone standing in front of the You Show Duel School, with both twins in the middle of an argument, with the others all standing around them amused.

* * *

 **Yuko POV:**

I tapped my foot impatiently on the ground.

"Are you done now!?" I asked Yema, who had been by the sink for almost 10 minutes now

"No!" she said, flicking water in my face, before turning back to the sink and muttering to herself "There's still all this dust in my hair…"

I groaned

"Girls…" I muttered under my breath

"SMACK"

Huh. When did the floor get there?

I heard Yema trying (and failing) to stop from laughing as I rubbed my face where Yuzu had smacked me.

"Your mouth's like a broken lid," Yuzu said, putting her paper fan away to who-knows-where, "You just can't shut it, even when you really should"

I just grinned and stood back up.

"I'm gonna go get some ice cream," Yuzu said, walking towards the door.

"Ooh-ooh, I want some!" Futoshi said excitedly

"Me too!" Tatsuya said

"Count me in!" Sora said, even though he was still sucking on a lollipop

"Can you get me some?" Yema asked

I glanced over at Yuzu who just had a comedic sweat drop on her head. I smiled

"I'll come," I said, moving from my spot against the wall

"Me too!" Ayu said, running over to me. I bent down, and Ayu hopped onto my back, gripping my shoulders.

"Can you get me two scoops?" Futoshi asked excitedly. I chuckled

"Sure," I said, opening the door and walking out

* * *

"Remind me not to tell anyone next time I feel like ice cream," Yuzu said, holding the rather large bag of ice cream on her hand.

"It's not so bad," I said, wincing as Ayu pulled on my hair.

"Stop that!" I said playfully "I'm not giving you my pendant!"

Ayu pouted dramatically

"But I wanna play with it!" she said, yanking my hair again. I winced and playfully tousled Ayu's hair.

"Shush!" Yuzu suddenly said pulling me down.

"What!?" I hissed quietly. Yuzu pointed up the bank of the river without any words. At the top, two of Shingo's goons were giving us some exposition

"-says he's got this new strategy to beat Yema," the...Goon #1 said.

"Yeah" Goon #2 continued "And his new Deck can perfectly beat down her weaknesses"

"We'd better hurry," Goon #1 said "Shingo gets even more cranky when he's hungry"

With their loud discussion of Shingo's plan done, the two goons hurried off back to Shingo's hideout

"We should go warn Yema!" Ayu said.

 _"She saved my Deck for me,"_ I thought to myself _"I'll return the favor"_

"No," I said, shaking my head "Let's follow them"

* * *

Are you sure we should be here?" Yuzu asked me nervously. I could feel Ayu nervously gripping my hair.

"I have to pay my sister back," I said, gently placing Ayu back onto the ground

"What are you going to do? Ayu asked me nervously. I didn't say anything, and instead, pulled out my Duel Disk and inserted my Deck into it. Yuzu's eyes widened

"You aren't planning on-" she started to say before I cut her off

"You two head back to You Show," I said, placing my Duel Disk onto my arm. Yuzu nodded and ran off, with Ayu gripping to her hand. Swallowing my nervousness, I kicked open the door to the warehouse. To my extreme satisfaction, I found Shingo choking on his pie, likely from the surprise of me kicking open the door. I smiled

"Hey Shingo," I said, walking into the warehouse. Finally, Shingo, (who had drunk half a water bottle) still gasping for air, spoke

"Sakaki!" he spat. "Didn't either of you would be dumb enough to show your faces here. Guess I was wrong!" Instead of replying, I simply activated my Duel Disk. Understanding my challenge, Shingo stood up and activated his own Duel Disk

"You're lucky Sakaki!" Shingo said, inserting his Deck into his Duel Disk. "You get to see the masterful strategy I'm going to use to defeat your sister with!"

"We'll see," I said, drawing my hand. Shingo did the same

"Alright, Shingo!" I said, "Let's…"

"DUE-" we both began to shout, before…

"AHHHH!" Goon #3 screamed, falling back as the doors flew open again. This time, it was a girl on a red motorcycle, wearing a matching red riding suit and helmet.

I heard her shout something as she rode by me before skidding to a stop in front of Shingo. The girl had long dark brown hair, but I couldn't see much else of her appearance. Her outfit was entirely red, with jagged yellow lines along it, and a red helmet with a yellow spot on the front.

"WHO THE HECK ARE YOU!?" Shingo screamed, still startled from the girl's sudden entrance.

"That's irrelevant!" the girl said, waving it off with her hand, before activating the motorcycle's (no, Duel Runner's) built in Duel Disk "Let's duel!"

" _Heh, card games on motorcycles,"_ I thought to myself, amused, remembering the video made by a certain YouTuber

"Ah, I see what's going on here," Shingo said, in a voice that told me he definitely had no clue what was going on "You called her here because you were too scared to duel me! Well, I'll just beat your friend, then beat you!"

"Shut up and Duel me!" the girl said, drawing her cards. "Let's…"

"DUEL!" both shouted

 **Unknown:** 4000 LP, Hand 5

 **Shingo:** 4000 LP, Hand 5

"I'll go first, kay?" the girl said, activating a spell "I use the Spell Card 'Foolish Burial!'"

The card appeared in front of her, showing the open grave

"I'll send Junk Speedster to the Graveyard," the girl said, slipping the card from her Deck to the Graveyard. Shingo scoffed

"Why would you send your own cards to the Graveyard?" he asked her mockingly "You're dumber than I thought"

"We'll see!" the girl said, "I'll set three cards face-down, and end my turn!" The three cards appeared briefly before fading away

"I draw!" Shingo said, drawing a card

 **Shingo:** 4000 LP, Hand 6

 **Unknown:** 4000 LP, Hand 1

Shingo smirked

"How about I use your facedown cards?" he asked, "Since you control at least 2 Spells or Traps, I can Special Summon 'Escher the Frost Vassal' from my hand!" A chilly wind blew in a small circle as a man in light blue armor and a weird blue hat appeared

 **Escher the Frost Vassal** LV4/WATER/Aqua/Effect/ATK800/DEF1000

"Now I Tribute Escher in order to Tribute Summon 'Mobius the Frost Monarch'!" Shingo said, Escher dissolving as a giant knight with a cape appeared

 **Mobius the Frost Monarch** LV6/WATER/Aqua/Effect/ATK2400/DEF1000

"Now I can destroy two of your facedown cards!" Shingo said, pointing to the two on the left. As the wind blew near them, the girl raised her hand and one of the cards flipped up, showing a broken robot clutching a shield

"I'll use the Trap 'Junk Defender'!" the girl said, as the robot appeared in front of her "I can Special Summon it as a monster!"

 **Junk Defender** LV2/DARK/Machine/ATK0/DEF1000

The other facedown was blown away by the winds, revealing 'Scrap-Iron Scarecrow'

"Now I use the Spell 'Tribute Carnival'!" Shingo said, the spell showing "I can now Tribute Summon again!"

"I Tribute Summon 'Mobius the Mega Monarch!" Shingo said, as his frost monarch disappeared and was replaced by a bigger version of the same monster

 **Mobius the Mega Monarch** LV8/WATER/Aqua/Effect/ATK2800/DEF1000

"Now I can destroy your final facedown!" Shingo said, the cold winds blowing away and revealing 'Scrap-Iron Shield'" I held out my hand and felt the wind, surprised that it was actually cold

 _"We're not on an Action Field, so why can I feel the wind?"_ I thought to myself

Shingo smirked

"All you have is a puny monster that I'll destroy soon," Shingo said, "Mobius the Mega Monarch! Attack Junk Defender!"

"I activate Scrap-Iron Shield from the Graveyard!" the girl said, the shield rising up in front of Junk Defender

"A Trap from the Graveyard?" Shingo asked, surprised

"By banishing it, I can negate an attack!" the girl continued as the robot grabbed the second shield and used both shields to repel the monarch's attack. Shingo scoffed

"You got lucky this turn," he said, "I'll set a card and end you next turn!"

"Psh," the girl said, with a familiar grin on her face "There's not gonna BE a next turn! I draw!"

 **Unknown:** 4000 LP, Hand 2

 **Shingo:** 4000 LP, Hand 1

"Now I'll show you why I sent that monster to the Graveyard!" the girl said, holding out an orange monster card

"I summon 'Junk Synchron'!" she said, the Tuner monster leaping out.

 **Junk Synchron** LV3/DARK/Warrior/Tuner/Effect/ATK1300/DEF500

"That thing is way too weak to beat my monster," Shingo said

"When Junk Synchron is Summoned, I can Special Summon a Level 2 or lower monster from the Graveyard, but its effects are negated!" the girl said, ignoring Shingo "Return, Junk Speedster!" Junk Synchron reached out, and its cables shot into the graveyard, pulling out a damaged robot with roller-skates

 **Junk Speedster** LV2/DARK/Warrior/Tuner/Effect/ATK1000/DEF0

"That puny thing?" Shingo said, dismissing the monster with a wave of his hand "It can't even begin to touch my monster!"

"Maybe not right now!" the girl said, "But now I Tune Level 2 Junk Defender with Level 3 Junk Synchron!"

"What the…!" Goon #2 shouted in surprise as Junk Synchron transformed into three glowing green rings. The rings spun around in the air and flew around Junk Defender which transformed into two glowing orbs

"Gathering stars will call upon a new force! Become the path its light shines upon!" the girl said, the rings and orbs combining together. "Synchro Summon! Show yourself! Junk Knight!"

The monster appeared and leaped up into the air before crashing down to the ground. The monster looked just like the original Junk Warrior, but now it held a cracked and chipped sword in one hand and a dented shield in the other

 **Junk Knight** LV5/DARK/Warrior/Synchro/Effect/ATK2300/DEF1300

Shingo laughed

"After all that, it's still too weak to challenge my monster!" Shingo said, Mobius looming behind him with its 2800 ATK.

"Not after its ability!" the girl said, as Junk Knight's sword began to glow. "Cause Junk Knight gains the ATK of all Level 2 or below monsters on the field!"

"No way!" I heard Goon #1 say "2300 plus 1000 is….is…2800?"

I knew they were dumb, but this was ridiculous

 **Junk Knight** 2300 ATK - 3300 ATK

"Junk Knight, take out Mobius the Mega Monarch!" the girl said, Junk Knight, leaping at the monarch "Scrap Slash!"

The robot leaped forwards and landed a mighty slash across the monarch's chest, destroying it

 **Shingo:** 4000 LP - 3500 LP

Shingo rose, unsteady, back to his feet. With a start, I realized the attack had been real. The damage to the warehouse was real enough, and Shingo realized it too. Then his expression suddenly changed to a smug one

"Ha!" Shingo said, "I can now use my Trap 'Ice Rage'!" A trap flipped up showing spikes of ice sticking up from the ground.

"It'll destroy your knight and inflict its current ATK as damage to you!" Shingo continued "And at 3300 ATK, that's almost enough to take you out!"

"Hm," the girl said, "Slightly problematic. I'll use Junk Speedster's ability instead!" Junk Speedster dashed forwards and turned into two glowing green rings.

"What's going on?" Shingo asked, obviously confused.

"My Junk Speedster lets me Synchro Summon during my Battle Phase!" the girl said, a small smirk on her lips.

"Clustering wishes will become a new shining star!" she shouted, as Junk Knight transformed into five glowing orbs and flew through the glowing rings. "Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Take flight, Star Dust Synchro Dragon!"

Finally, a glowing white and blue dragon spiraled out, its wings spread majestically in the air

 **Star Dust Synchro Dragon** LV7/WIND/Dragon/Synchro/Effect/ATK 2500/DEF 2000

"Well it still can't finish me," Shingo said, "And then next turn I'll-"

"Like I said, you're not getting another turn!" she shouted, "When I Synchro Summon using Junk Speedster's effect, the monster gains 1000 extra ATK!"

 **Star Dust Synchro Dragon** 2500 ATK - 3500 ATK

"No please!" Shingo said, his face paling as he compared its ATK to his life points "Please don't-"

"Star Dust!" the girl shouted, "Attack directly with Sonic Helldive Shot!"

The glowing dragon launched forwards, shooting bright energy waves out and reducing Shingo's Life Points to 0

 **Shingo:** 3500 LP - 0 LP

 **WINNER**

The girl got off her motorcycle and pulled off her helmet

"Who are you?" Shingo asked

The girl shoved her hair out of her face.

"That's not important," she said "But what is...hey! Are you listening?" Two things jumped to my mind.

I honestly couldn't blame Shingo for not paying attention. When I saw her face two things jumped to my mind.

The first:

 _"She's hot"_

So probably not the best train of thought, but it was true. Her eyes were a rich chocolate brown and kind of sparkled in a waning sunlight. Her hair (which I could now tell was more on the black side than brown) extended halfway down her back, tied into a braid.

The second thought?

"Yema!?"

Her face also happened to be the exactly same as my twin sister. I heard a 'thump' as Shingo passed out on the floor

"Who?" she demanded "Look, I'm not sure if you have brain damage or something, but I'm gonna keep looking for Rin! So I'll see ya around!"

The girl put on her helmet and rode out again, this time smashing through the back door.

"What the…" I muttered softly to myself in confusion

Not a second later the front door slammed open for the third time today and Yema and Yuzu ran in.

"Yema?" I asked her "How did you...what did you...how..."

"Geez!" Yema said, looking around the warehouse "What happened here?"

I looked around the warehouse and noticed that the walls were still coated in ice which was swiftly melting.

"B-but you were there, then you were there, then..." I stammered trying to connect the dots somehow

"What are you talking about?" Yema asked me

"Then-then you were there, and then you were on a motorcycle!" I stuttered, looking at Yema and then where the girl rode out

"Look, you're not making sense" Yema said "Are you sick or something"

I babbled more nonsense before sitting down against the nearest wall and rubbed my temples. I just needed a little bit to sort out my thoughts. I glanced up at Yema and then tried to remember the face of the girl. It was exactly the same. I eyed Yema out of the corner of my eye

Was she...hiding something?

"I'm okay" I said, standing back up "Let's go back"

"Okay..." Yema said, a sketical look on her face. Yuzu and Yema both walked out the front door of the warehouse. I took one last glance at the door the girl had vanished through before following after them.

* * *

 **[Play Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-V Ending 1: One Step]**

 **Ima mune odoru yume Catch koboreru namida wa Release**

 **(Now, dream and dance until you catch all the spilling tears that will release)**

The ocean was shown, with both twin's pendants swinging slowly across the screen.

 **Fumidasu yo hajimete no fiirudo kiseki ni au tame no Fabulous One Step**

 **(To see the miracle field is what I want to do, I'll go and take a Fabulous One Step)**

Scrolling across the ocean, the pendants kept swinging as the background scrolled to Miami City and up LDS tower

 **Kidzuitanda tsuyosa wa ataerareru mono janai**

 **(I finally came to realize this, obtaining strength isn't simply given)**

Inside the You Show Duel School, Yema, Gongnenzaka and Yuzu were all shown practicing drawing cards, while Shuzou, Ayu, Futoshi and Tatsuya cheered and Sora was shown half awake

 **Hitotsu zutsu sou tsukamitorunda**

 **(We acquire it little bit by bit)**

Next to the three practicing, Yuko was lying on a bench taking a nap

 **Nara sugu ugokanakucha jitto shite nante irannai**

 **(You better go along and keep on moving, staying right here wont get you nowhere)**

Another exercise was shown, where Yema and Yuzu were jumping and trying to grab an Action Card with their teeth, while Shuzou, Ayu and Gongnenzaka watched. Meanwhile, Tatsuya and Futoshi stacked on one another as they tried to reach an Action Card

 **Kabe ga kaze ga yuku tehaban demo**

 **(Even if walls or the wind tries to get in your way)**

Sora was shown jumping and successfully grabbing the card with his teeth, while Yuko just lazily was grabbing the card with his hand

 **"Yuuki" tte kirifuda doroo shite ippo mae e**

 **(Courage is your last card, draw it with pride and take one step forward)**

Yema, Gongnenzaka, Yuzu, Ayu, Futoshi, Sora and Tatsuya were all shown running along a path together, with Shuzou encouraging them on a bike in the back, with Yuko casually riding on a skateboard behind them.

 **Shinjiru shouri no sutoorii**

 **(Keep believing in this story of victory)**

The angle shifted to the front, showing the students all running, with Sora sucking on his lollipop.

 **Daremo chousenchuu My Way tamesareteiru Duelist**

 **(I'll challenge anyone who's in MY WAY, being tested is what makes a DUELIST)**

Yema, Yuzu and Gongnenzaka were all blindfolded as they attempted to smack a watermelon with baseball bats, while Yuko was smiling mischievously and poking the melon out of the way of the bats using a stick, and Ayu, Futoshi, Shuzou and Tatsuya all cheering them on, and Sora smiling as he watched Yuko

 **Tsurai shunkan koso Smile, Jump, Fight & Step Up!**

 **(When it gets really rough you should SMILE, JUMP, FIGHT AND STEP UP!)**

Yema, Gongnenzaka and Yuzu were all eating slices of watermelon, with Yema looking embarrassed as Yuko held an ice pack to his head, looking upset. Behind them, Shuzou was giving the kids slices as well, with Futoshi devouring his eagerly and Ayu, Sora and Tatsuya all watching him surprised

 **Hohoemi ga Energy nigetai kimochi ni wa Kick**

 **(Keep using your smile for ENERGY, and those feelings you should just go KICK)**

All the students of You Show stood alongside Gonzenzaka and Shuzou as they watched the sun setting over the ocean

 **Tobikomu yo atarashii fiirudo mirai e to tsudzuku Shiny One Step**

 **(Don't stop moving forward into the new field, into the future a SHINY ONE STEP)**

The angle shifted around to the side, showing them all gazing over the horizon before showing them all back at You Show, with Futoshi begging Yuko for a popsicle, as everyone else sat around a table

 **Ippo... tatta ippo de ii sore ga Big Chance!**

 **(Just one, just one will be just fine, cause that'll be your BIG CHANCE!)**

Yuko was shown walking away and leaning against a wall as Futoshi ran after him, with Sora, Ayu and Tatsuya all watching amused as Yuzu smacked Yuko over the head with her paper fan.

* * *

 **AN:**

 **There we go. Anyways:**

 **QotC: Who do you think the girl on the Duel Runner is?**

 _CARD GAMES ON MOTORCYCLES BEEOTCH!_

* * *

Cards:

 **Junk Speedster** LV2/DARK/Warrior/Tuner/Effect/ATK1000/DEF0

Effect: When this card is Normal or Special Summoned, you can double this card's ATK until the End Phase. Once per turn during your Battle Phase: Synchro Summon a Synchro Monster using monsters you control. The summoned monster gains this effect:

When it is Synchro Summoned, it gains 1000 ATK

 **Junk Defender** Trap/Normal

Special Summon this card as a monster (Machine-Type/DARK/Level 2/ATK 0/DEF 1000) This card is NOT treated as a Trap Card.

 **Scrap-Iron Shield** Trap/Normal

When an opponent's monster declares an attack: Target that monster: Negate the attack and end the Battle Phase. You can banish this card from your Graveyard: Negate the next attack this turn from a monster your opponent controls (This is a Quick-Effect)

 **Junk Knight** LV5/DARK/Warrior/Synchro/Effect/ATK2300/DEF1300

"Junk Synchron" + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters

Effect: This card gains ATK equal to the combined ATK of all Level 2 or below monsters on the field. If this card attacks a Defense Position monster: Inflict piercing battle damage. This card cannot attack Level 4 or below monsters

 **Star Dust Synchro Dragon** LV7/WIND/Dragon/Synchro/Effect/ATK 2500/DEF 2000

1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters

Effect: Once per turn, on either player's turn, if a card effect that would destroy a card(s) on your field is activated, you can banish this card, and if you do, negate the activation of that effect and destroy it. During the End Phase, if this effect was activated, Special Summon this card onto the field and add the negated card to your hand.

* * *

PREVIEWS:

Chapter 8 - The Star Duelist: After an accusation from LDS, the two schools kick off a battle to see who comes out on top. To defend his school and sister, Yuko duels Hokuto, a Xyz specialist. But when Hokuto's Xyz monsters push Yuko to his limit, he has to find a new way to turn the duel in his favor.

Chapter 9 - Tuned Into Victory: With one win and one loss, it's up to Yema to break the tie between You Show and LDS. Unfortunately, the Synchro specialist Yaiba isn't going to make it easy

Chapter 10 - The Master of the Different Dimensions: With You Show and LDS tied, both twins must duel Reiji Akaba, president of the Leo Corporation. However, right when it seems You Show has victory within ts grasp, Reiji shows the true might of the D/D monsters


	9. Chapter 9 - The Star Duelist

**AN:**

 _Yo, what's up homies? Let's do this!_

DiabolicTracer: _Yeah..well…about that… Ever since I posted the last chapter, I was thinking, and then I realized that I actually really liked the intro, so I'm keeping it. And about Yuko, I guess it's just bad luck, huh? I mean, his Deck was due to him showing Pendulum Monsters first and thus being noticed first, Sora was just cause I wanted to have some fun, and the Duel stolen was for story reasons_

 _Yeah, and I hope to continue to expand on the already AWESOME archetype. I mean, this was totally inspired by Arc-Twins and Fujiko using Junk, which led me to wanting to see more, which led to me eventually deciding on the decks for Yema's counterparts (which were still undecided at the time)_

 _Oh, I guess I forgot XD. I just know Junk Synchron's effect so I forgot to check it again. Good to note for the future. And by the way, what's "h***"?_

 _Okay! Now all you peeps better enjoy this story or I'll come and rek your faces!_

 **…He's trying to say "Enjoy"…**

 **Yuko POV:**

I gently rubbed my eyes, trying not to fall asleep.

"And then, if you take two monsters and overlay them, you can Fusion Summon!" Shuzo said, trying to explain how to Fusion Summon to the kids. I groaned internally

 _"How does no one in this anime have the basic knowledge of how the Extra Deck works?"_ I thought to myself

I sat up and cleared my throat.

"Actually, what you're describing is an Xyz Summon" I said, everyone in the room turning to me

"Yeah" Sora said, nodding, before taking in a deep breath and talking again in a dramatic voice. "You see, a Fusion Summon is-"

Before Sora could launch into his long winded speech about the nobility and purity of Fusion Summoning, we were (perhaps by divine intervention) interrupted by a loud voice shouting

"AN AMBUSH!?" a very distinct and familiar voice shouted "Yema would never do something that low!"

At the mention of her name, Yema perked up

"Gongenzaka..?" she muttered, standing up and running to the elevator. Quickly, Yuzu and I followed her downstairs.

Sure enough, downstairs, we found Gongnenzaka and Shingo's three goons arguing in front of the school

"What's going on!?" I asked, glaring at Goon 2 (or was it Goon 1? Oh wait, I didn't care)

"Yuko!" Gongnenzaka said, turning to face us "I, the manly Gongnenzaka, was in the middle of running to temper and harden my legs, when I saw these three ruffians spying into You Show and questioned them…"

Gongnenzaka turned back to face the goons

"And they claim that last night, they were somehow taken by suprise and ambushed by Yema!" Gongnenzaka shouted

"Ambushed!" Shuzo shouted in surprise

"ME!?" Yema asked in shock

"Somehow?" I muttered sarcastically, with a smirk on my face.

"I think I can give you an explanation" a woman's voice said from the nearby limo. The door opened and a woman in a red dress with hair shaped like a heart stepped out

"I know who you are!" Shuzo said, "You're Himaka Akaba!"

"Yes" the Himaka said, nodding "I am the chairwoman of the board of directors at LDS. Perhaps we could continue this discussion inside?"

After a quick walk into the main building of You Show, Himaka Akaba began to explain

"One of the students at LDS, Shingo Sawatari, testifies that last night he was assaulted" she said "He also states that the perpetrator was none other than Yema Sakaki"

"Hmm.." Shuzo said, apparently deep in thought. He opened his eyes and turned to Yema who was standing nearby

"Did you attack him?" Shuzo asked her.

"Of course not!" Yema said, "I'd never do that!"

"I, the manly Gongnenzaka believe her!" Gongnenzaka said, before turning to Yuzu and the other kids "What about you guys?"

"Of course!" Futoshi said, Ayu and Tatsuya nodding in agreement

"Definitely!" Yuzu said confidently "Yema wouldn't do that"

Gongnenzaka nodded and turned back to me

"What about you, Yuko?" he asked me.

"I…" I said, hesitating.

 _"I believe her…"_ I thought, furrowing my eyebrows _"But I know what I saw…that was her"_

"Well, I…" I said, hesitating again

" _WHY CAN'T I JUST TALK!?"_ I screamed at myself

"Well they're awfully close" Himaka said sarcastically as I desperately tried to untie my tongue.

"If it was found that an LDS student lost a duel, our reputation would greatly fall" she said

"But it wasn't me-" Yema began to protest before being cut off by Himaka

"THAT DOESN'T MATTER ANYMORE!" she shouted, quite loudly, standing up. Yema backed up a few steps. I honestly couldn't blame her. "What matters is that LDS's appearance has been ruined!"

"We will wipe away this indignation by having our schools duel one another!" she shouted, flames rising around her

 _"And I thought Shuzo was 'hot blooded'"_ I thought, leaning away a little

Himaka finally sat down, the flames disappearing

"We will have a best out of three" she explained in a civil voice "If you win, this incident will be overlooked. However, should we win, LDS shall take over You Show Duel School!"

"What!?" Yema said in shock

"You can't do that!" Yuzu protested

"So it's not enough for you to clean off your overinflated ego is it?" I asked "You have to stoop as low to steal this school as well?"

Himaka raised one of her eyebrows in a "Go on" gesture

"I know LDS has been buying Duel Schools left and right," I said, not knowing where the info was coming from "And you're suddenly after You Show too?"

"I bet you arranged the entire event in the first place!" Yema said accusingly. Himaka just smiled in a "I'm smiling, but it's because of how stupid you are" way

"That is not the case" she said, "However, I take an opportunity whenever I see one. And this is a grand opportunity to add Pendulum Summoning to our curriculum at LDS! After all, as of now, it is quite wasted in your school's hands"

At this statement, I crossed my arms. I knew You Show's less than stellar budget was a sore subject

"On the other hand, LDS can use technology to mass produce them and add them to our curriculum" Himaka said, "After all, many duelists are fans of both Sakaki's, and wish to learn how to Pendulum Summon."

Himaka turned towards Futoshi, Ayu and Tatsuya who were standing together "Wouldn't you agree?"

"But you can't Pendulum Summon without Pendulum Cards!" Tatsuya protested.

"With LDS's cutting edge technology, creating new Pendulum Cards will be child's play" Himaka said, glancing at Yema. I got the feeling her motives went further than just wanting Pendulum Summoning.

"Dueling isn't a tool for fighting! It's meant to entertain people" Yema said, narrowing her eyes "But if you insist on trying to take this school from us, then I'll fight till the end!"

"Well said," Gongnenzaka said, placing his hand on Yema's shoulder "I, the manly Gongnenzaka will stand with you to defend this Duel School!"

Sora hopped in from the nearby bench "Aren't you technically not part of this Duel School though?"

At this statement Gongnenzaka turned pale white as the realization hit him

"After all, wouldn't it be better to use Yuzu, Yuko and Yema instead?" Sora pointed out "After all, they're part of this school"

"How dare you exclude the manly Gongnenzaka!" Gongnenzaka practically screamed "This is inexcusable!"

"It seems all your students are in agreement" Himaka said, a small smile on her lips

"I agree as well" Shuzo said, sounding surprisingly serious. "We will not hand over our Duel School!"

—

 **[Play Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-V Opening 1, BelieveXBelieve]**

 **Birību × Birību biri-biri-biri Badīzu!**

 **(Believe x believe, electric buddies!)**

Several flashes of different colors came across the screen, showing both Yema and Yuko in several different poses, before a red jacket swiped across the screen, and it zoomed out, showing Yuko holding his jacket over his shoulder, with Yema absentmindedly playing on her Duel Disk as an Action Card briefly appeared behind him before flipping over, creating four cards of different colors all showing silhouettes of the two twins standing together, before scattering to show the logo, as two pendulums swung behind it, with the background switching between different bright colors as pictures of Yuzu, Gongenzaka, Shozou, Yoko, Ayu, Futoshi, Tatsuya and Sora appeared.

 **Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-V**

 **The Twin Pendulums**

 **Yū! Kachi make janai saikyō no Kādo**

 **(You! You are the ultimate card, it's not about winning or losing)**

Yuko's Duel Disk was shown, before scrolling down, past his red and black goggles which gleamed in the light, to the show the duelist swinging his Duel Disk around his body

 **Yū! Supīdo zenkai harahara On za gēmu**

 **(You! Your heart is racin', full speed ahead on the game)**

The blade of Yuko's Duel Disk was shown right before he placed down Time Stallion, and mounted it when it appeared

 **Dan-Dan-Dan-Dan Dan! Dan! Dan! Dan!**

 **(Step by step, step by step, done, done, done, done)**

Several monsters were shown from both twin's decks, including Time Golem, Star Swordsman and Aquarius the Star Bearer

 **Dan-Dan-Dan-Dan Dan! Dan! Dan! Dan!**

 **(Step by step, step by step, done, done, done, done!)**

More monsters from their decks were shown like Time Wizard, Starbreaker Magician and Star Sorceress, who used her staff to create a blinding light that enveloped the screen

 **Yureru ma ma ma Maindo**

 **(Mah, mah, mah mind is swingin')**

The glow faded to show Yuko and Yema standing back to back both pendants glowing, before they both raised theirs arms to the sky

 **Tamashī no pendyuramu kyūkyo ku no konfyūjon**

 **(The Pendulum of the Soul, the ultimate confusion)**

Up above the twins, Stargazer and Timegazer were in the Pendulum Zones floating in the sky, with both pendants swinging between the magicians before a portal opened and three glowing monsters flew out

 **Shōdō ga Gotto itto gotto itto**

 **(Got it, got it, got my impulses under control)**

Shingo was shown smirking while holding Rocket Dart Striker, Power Dart Striker and Ultimate Dart Striker

 **Shōbu wa gachi gachi honki reboryūshon**

 **(This match is no joke, an all-out revolution)**

Another man with grey hair and glasses appeared, reflecting the light and pushed them up his nose, showing his eyes, which immediately changed to show Time Golem, Star Swordsman and Time Stallion all being summoned at the same time

 **(Jasuto burēkin' za wōru... x2)**

 **(Just breakin' the wall…x2)**

A green glow appeared on screen, before zooming out to show Time Warp Pendulum Dragon roaring

 **Raido on nau!**

 **(Ride on now!)**

Yema was shown mounting onto Star Strike Pendulum Dragon before showing both twins clutching their pendants

 **Birību × Birību**

 **(Believe x Believe)**

Time Warp Pendulum Dragon was shown running along for a brief moment before zooming out

 **Eburibadi gōin' kabe wo tsukiyabure!**

 **(Everybody's goin', break through the wall!)**

The zoomed out perspective showed Yuko riding on Time Warp Pendulum Dragon while Yema clung onto his back to keep from falling, before Yuko thrust out his hand and activated a spell, which Twinkle Kuriboh and another blue puffball emerged from

 **Yua gona bīto itto bīto!**

 **(You're gonna beat it beat!)**

The two summoned Kurbiohs danced around each other happily

 **Mugendai no fyūchā mayoi wa buttobase!**

 **(The future's infinite, throw your hesitation to the wind!)**

Yema nervously waved at the little monsters, who both looked happy and flew back to land on their owner's shoulders before Yuko grabbed his Deck and drew a card, which created a bright red glow from the trail

 **Meiku itto Meiku itto yūki dashite (Bureiku itto nau)**

 **(Make it, make it, be courageous (Break it now))**

Yuzu and Gonenzaka, both smiled and held out their arms happily

 **Steppu aheddo! Fumidase yo (Du itto nau)**

 **(Step ahead! Go forth (Do it now))**

Sora, Ayu, Futoshi and Tatsuya all jumped into the air happily

 **Otanoshimi wa kore kara da! So daremo ga Birībā!**

 **(The fun's just beginning! So, everyone's a believer!)**

The twins were shown riding on Time Warp Pendulum Dragon's back, before they both extended their arms and several monsters from their Deck burst from behind and zoomed forwards. Star Strike Pendulum Dragon flew in next to Time Warp Pendulum Dragon, and the twins hopped onto it, as it flew high up into the sky far above the city

 **Birību × Birību biri-biri-biri Badīzu!**

 **(Believe x Believe, electric buddies!)**

Multiple flashes appeared, showing Yuzu, Gongenzaka, Shuzou, Ayu, Futoshi, Tatsuya and Sora, before cutting out to show everyone standing in front of the You Show Duel School, with both twins in the middle of an argument, with the others all standing around them amused.

—

I glanced over at Himaka who was explaining the rules of our little match. Yema, Yuzu and I were currently standing on the Action Field along with Himaka and three other kids around our age.

"As I said before, this will be a best out of three" Himaka said, "I have brought three LDS students with me to duel. They are the aces of the Fusion, Synchro and Xyz classes respectively."

"I've got this!" Yema said, pulling out her Duel Disk. I pulled off my jacket and tossed it onto her head.

"Nah, I think I feel like dueling" I said, casually placing my hands behind my head. Obviously pissed off, Yema walked off the field with Yuzu, glaring at me the entire time.

"You'll be dueling Shijima Hokuto, from the Xyz Course" Himaka said, a boy with purple hair and a golden star circlet around his head stepped forwards.

"Alright then!" Shuzo called from inside the booth "Action Field on! Cosmo Sanctuary!" The Solid Vision system activated as a temple-filled landscape on the moon appeared around us. Looking around as if it was a joke, Hokuto began to laugh

"What's so funny?" I asked him

"Out of all the Action Fields…" he said "You picked my favorite!"

"WHAT!?" Shuzo shouted in suprise

" _Ya know, if you thought about his name for a second, you might have realized it_ " I thought. I swiped my hand over my Duel Pad and activated my Duel Disk.

"You're not taking this school away!" I said, readying myself. Hokuto just smirked and activated his Duel Disk, us both drawing out hands.

"Powerful Duelists have gathered within this celestial temple of battle!" Ayu chanted

"They'll kick up dirt as they ride along with their monsters!" Futoshi continued

"As they ride along on the field!" Tatsuya finished

"Behold!" Ayu shouted "This is the newest evolution of Dueling!"

"ACTION…" Tatsuya and Futoshi both began

"DUEL!" Hokuto and I shouted at the same time

 **Hokuto:** 4000 LP, Hand 5

 **Yuko:** 4000 LP, Hand 5

"I'll take the first move if you don't mind!" Hokuto said. "I Normal Summon Constellar Algiedi!"

Hokuto placed the monster onto his Duel Disk, the white knight holding a staff wearing a blue cape appearing in front of him

 **Constellar Algiedi** LV4/LIGHT/Spellcaster/Effect/ATK1600/DEF1400

"And with its ability, I can Special Summon another Level 4 Constellar from my hand!" Hokuto said, summoning another monster onto the field. Constellar Algiedi extended its staff which glowed a blue light

"I Special Summon Constellar Kaus!" Hokuto said, the centaur-like armored knight holding a golden bow appearing

 **Constellar Kaus** LV4/LIGHT/Beast-Warrior/Effect/ATK1800/DEF700

"Two Level 4's" I muttered.

"But that's not all!" Hokuto said, raising his arm "Kaus can increase the Level of a Constellar monster I control twice per turn!" Kaus raised its golden bow and launched two arrows up which spread bright light on both monsters, changing their Levels

 **Constellar Algiedi** LV4 - LV5

 **Constellar Kaus** LV4 - LV5

"Now I'll Xyz Summon!" Hokuto said, the two monsters turning into yellow orbs as they spiraled together into a portal.

"Light of the stars, descend and shake this very earth!" Hokuto chanted as the lights combined into a portal "Xyz Summon! Rank 5! Constellar Pleiades!"

 **Constellar Pleiades** RNK5/LIGHT/Warrior/Xyz/Effect/ATK2500/DEF1500

"A Rank 5 right off the bat…" I muttered

"Rank?" I heard Futoshi ask "Doesn't he mean Level?"

"No" Yema said, crossing her arms "Xyz Monsters don't have Levels. Instead, they have Ranks."

"And what are those things around it?" Ayu asked Yema, pointing at Pleiades' Overlay Units

"Those are its Overlay Units" Yema explained "Xyz Monsters use them to activate their abilities

"I hope you liked my first move" Hokuto said, taking a mock bow "Your move"

I grit my teeth

"I draw!" I said, doing so

 **Yuko:** 4000 LP, Hand 6

 **Hokuto:** 4000 LP, Hand 3

I glanced at two familiar cards in my hand and grinned

"I set the Pendulum Scales, with my Timebreaker and Timegazer Magicians!" I said, as the two familiar monsters rose into the columns beside me.

"I can now Pendulum Summon any monsters whose Levels are between 3 and 7, all at the same time!"

"Swing, pendulum of souls!" I shouted, a glowing blue pendant swing between the magicians "Draw an arc of light across the ether! Pendulum Summon! Appear now! My monsters!"

"Come on out!" I shouted, the beams of light spiraling together before appearing onto the field "Time-Warp Pendulum Dragon! And Time Soldier!"

Time-Warp Pendulum Dragon appeared, the dark blue dragon roaring proudly as its red spire glowed brightly. Appearing next to him, Time Soldier held its sword out in front of it, the blade gleaming in the starlight

 **Time-Warp Pendulum Dragon** LV7/DARK/Dragon/Pendulum/Effect/Scale 4/ATK 2500/DEF 2000

 **Time Soldier** LV3/DARK/Warrior/Effect/ATK 800/DEF 300

"So this is the famous Pendulum Summon…" Hokuto muttered as my monsters appeared

Wasting no time I held out my hand towards Time Soldier

"Time Soldier's ability!" I shouted, "It can equip itself to another monster I control and give it a boost!" Time Soldier quickly vaulted up onto Time-Warp Pendulum Dragon's back and held his sword out

 **Time-Warp Pendulum Dragon** 2500 ATK - 3300 ATK

"It's stronger now!" Ayu shouted.

"Okay!" I shouted "Time-Warp Pendulum Dragon, attack Pleiades with Spiral Vortex-"

Hokuto suddenly cut me off

"I use Constellar Pleiades' ability!" he said, almost lazily "By using an Overlay Unit, he can send your dragon back to your hand!"

"Uh-oh" I muttered to myself

One of the yellow Overlay Units spiraling around Pleiades flew into his staff, which began glowing brightly. A bright orange beam shot out of the staff and slammed Time-Warp in the face. The dragon toppled backwards, and right before it hit the ground, turned back into card form and flew into my hand. Hokuto smirked

 **Constellar Pleiades** ORU 2 - 1

"Looks like someone's not so tough without his big scawy dwagon!" he said, mocking me in a baby voice. As I studied him to determine where was best to drive my knee into first, something caught my eye. I turned and saw a gleaming comet falling from the sky and landing on the nearby temple. Turning, I started to sprint towards the temple.

"Going for an Action Card?" Hokuto asked rhetorically. I ignored him and continued running towards the temple. Just as I reached the base, Pleiades dropped down in front of me, blocking my path.

"Going somewhere?" Hokuto taunted me from atop the temple, holding the Action Card I was going for. I gritted my teeth and spun around, running towards the next temple over. Again, just as I reached the temple, Pleiades appeared to block me.

 _"I can't outrun this guy!"_ I thought, before setting a card "I end my turn"

"Then it's my turn" Hokuto said, drawing his card

 **Hokuto:** 4000 LP,Hand 3

 **Yuko:** 4000 LP,Hand 2

"I get straight to the point" Hokuto said, his monster readying its staff "Pleiades, attack him directly!"

"Not with this he won't!" I shouted "Trap open! Time Chains!" A trap flipped open in front of me, showing a clock bound with chains

"This stops Pleiades' attack, and then prevents him from attacking again!" I said, the chains appeared around Pleiades, binding him

"Pointless!" Hokuto said, "I use Pleiades' effect to send your Trap back to your hand!" Once more, Pleiades' staff glowed and blasted the chains with energy, which dissolved them back into card form.

 **Constellar Pleiades** ORU 1 - ORU 0

"The attack continues!" Hokuto shouted, his monster charging at me

"I activate the Action Spell Evasion!" I said, placing the spell onto my Duel Disk "This negates your attack!"

"H-how did you get that!?" Hokuto shouted in suprise

"I got it while you were distracted by my Trap!" I said smugly

Hokuto's surprised expression immediately turned into a smug smirk, however.

"Well, then I'll use the Action Spell No Action!" he said, the spell appearing in front of him "I can stop Evasion's activation!" Immediately a giant red X appeared over my spell, the card blinking out. Pleiades continued charging forwards and slammed the ground with its staff

 **Yuko:** 4000 LP - 1500 LP

"I've won 40 Duels in the row!" Hokuto gloated "You don't stand a chance against me! I set a card to end my turn!"

I just drew my card silently

 **Yuko:** 1500 LP, Hand 5

 **Hokuto:** 4000 LP, Hand 3

 _"At least now his Pleiades is out of Overlay Units"_ I thought to myself, studying my hand.

"I'll Pendulum Summon once more!" I shouted, the portal appearing again. "Come on out! Time-Warp Pendulum Dragon! And also Time Doubler!"

Time-Warp Pendulum Dragon roared loudly as it took up its rightful position again, its spire glowing brightly. Time Doubler was a little goblin with a gigantic golden sack with a clock emblem on it

 **Time-Warp Pendulum Dragon** LV7/DARK/Dragon/Pendulum/Effect/Scale 4/ATK 2500/DEF 2000

 **Time Doubler** LV7/DARK/Fiend/Pendulum/Effect/Scale 4/ATK0/DEF0

I quickly gestured to the small goblin

"Time Doubler's ability!" I said, as the little creature climbed onto Time-Warp Pendulum Dragon and threw his golden sack into the air, raining gold on everyone

"He can double Time-Warp Pendulum Dragon's ATK!" I said, my dragon glowing golden

 **Time-Warp Pendulum Dragon** ATK 2500 - ATK 5000

"Attack!" I shouted "Destroy Pleiades!" Time-Warp Pendulum Dragon charged forwards, leaping into the air before blasting an energy beam at the monster. Reacting quickly, Hokuto flipped off of Pleiades' shoulder and grabbed an Action Card from the nearby temple

"Evasion stops your attack!" he said, Pleiades moving out of the way

"Not this time!" I countered "I Tribute Time Doubler to use Time-Warp Pendulum Dragon's effect! I can stop Evasion from activating!" Time Doubler briefly glowed before vanishing, as Time-Warp Pendulum Dragon blasted Evasion away with a gold stream of energy.

"The attack continues!" I shouted, my dragon blasting another beam at Pleiades

Hokuto just smiled

"I'll use the trap card Constellar Meteor!" he said, a trap displaying flames spewing from the sky appearing.

To my suprise, nothing happened, and Time-Warp Pendulum Dragon kept attacking

"Additionally, I'll use Miracle to save my Pleiades and half the damage!" Hokuto said, having already grabbed another Action Card. A rainbow glow surrounded Pleiades as the beam collided

 **Hokuto:** 4000 LP - 2750 LP

"Great…" I muttered

"But that's not the best part!" Hokuto shouted, a slightly crazy smile on his face "Since your dragon battled a Constellar monster and is still on the field, its now shuffled back into your Deck!"

His trap from before appeared again and blasted a flaming chain that surrounded Time-Warp Pendulum Dragon and bound it

"Say goodbye!" he said, the flaming chain tightening around the dragon. I swore I heard it screaming in pain before it turned back into card form and flew into my Deck, which shuffled itself.

"I…." For once, I couldn't say anything. The pain the monster expressed felt just as real as any person or creature in real life. Was this how monsters felt?

"What's wrong?" Hokuto taunted "Lost your famous snark?"

"I set two cards and end my turn" I finally spoke, placing the two cards onto my Duel Disk

Hokuto smirked as he drew a card

 **Hokuto:** 2750 LP, Hand 1

 **Yuko:** 1500 LP, Hand 0

"I begin by Normal Summoning Constellar Sombre!" Hokuto said, a knight surrounded by a glowing green ring appearing.

 **Constellar Sombre** LV4/LIGHT/Fairy/Effect/ATK1550/DEF1600

"Now by banishing Algiedi from my Graveyard, I can add Kaus to my hand!" Hokuto said, a Graveyard portal appearing, with Algiedi appearing briefly, before vanishing, and Kaus rising out of the portal back to Hokuto's hand.

"Plus, I can summon another Constellar monster the turn I use this effect!" Hokuto said, summoning his Kaus again

 **Constellar Kaus** LV4/LIGHT/Beast-Warrior/Effect/ATK1800/DEF700

"Oh no…" I muttered, already seeing what was going to happen

"I see you can tell what's going to happen!" Hokuto said, as Kaus raised its bow and increase both its and Sombre's Levels to 5.

 **Constellar Sombre** LV4 - LV5

 **Constellar Kaus** LV4 - LV5

"Now I Overlay them!" Hokuto shouted, the two monsters becoming yellow light and combining into a portal

"I Xyz Summon once more!" he shouted, "My second Constellar Pleiades!"

The all too familiar monster appeared again, brandishing its staff

 **Constellar Pleiades** RNK5/LIGHT/Warrior/Xyz/Effect/ATK2500/DEF1500

"But that's not all!" Hokuto said, gesturing to his other Pleiades "Now I'll Xyz Summon again!"

I stayed silent, already knowing what Constellar Decks were capable of

"I Xyz Change!" Hokuto shouted, the Pleiades without Overlay Units changing into light and descending into a portal ""Rain down your dazzling light! Xyz Summon! Appear! Rank 6! Constellar Ptolemy M7!"

Out of the vortex flew a golden armored dragon with dark blue wings and a single Overlay Unit around it.

 **Constellar Ptolemy M7** RNK6/LIGHT/Machine/Xyz/Effect/ATK2700/DEF2000

"Pleiades, attack directly!" Hokuto shouted, his monster rushing at me

"Like I'd let you!" I shouted "I activate Time Spiral!" My first facedown flipped up, displaying Time-Warp Pendulum Dragon, Time-Rush Serpent and Time Stallion all being sucked into a vortex

"I can revive a Pendulum Monster from my Graveyard or Extra Deck, and it can't be destroyed till the End Phase!" I shouted, "Return, Time Doubler!"

The trap glowed as the little goblin appeared, blocking the monster from reaching me

I winced as Pleiades brutally smashed into my monster

"Then Pleiades will send him back to your hand!" Hokuto said, Pleiades' staff sending my monster back to my hand.

 **Constellar Pleiades** ORU 2 - 1

"Now!" he shouted "M7, annihilate him!"

"Trap open!" I shouted, the same trap appearing "Time Chains!"

"I use Ptolemy's effect to send it back to your hand again!" Hokuto countered, the trap failing again.

I turned and ran for my only hope…an Action Card. I saw one and snagged it just in time and activated it

"Action Spell activate!" I shouted, "Cosmic Cyclone!" The spell appeared, showing a Summoned Skull being sucked into a tornado

"This drains M7 of 500 ATK!" I shouted, the dragon being surrounded by a cyclone

 **Constellar Ptolemy M7** ATK 2700 - 2200 ATK

"That's still enough to finish you!" Hokuto said, the dragon continuing its attack

"Then I use its other effect!" I shouted, the cyclone redirecting into me "I gain 1000 Life Points!"

 **Yuko** 1500 LP - 2500 LP

M7 charged into me, knocking the wind out me and sending me flying. Reaching out, I managed to grab the edge before I toppled off the Action Field

 **Yuko** 2500 LP - 300 LP

Hokuto stomped on the ground, throwing a hissy fit.

"I'll set a card, then use Overlay Regen to give Ptolemy another Overlay Unit!" Hokuto said, the card attaching to the dragon

 _"I need the right card!"_ I thought to myself, placing my hand by my Deck to draw _"If I don't get it….it's all over"_

"I draw!" I shouted epically, drawing a card with a glowing red trail. I glanced at the card and grinned

 **Yuko:** 300 LP, Hand 4

 **Hokuto:** 2750 LP, Hand 0

"I don't know what you drew, but I'm not giving you the chance to use it!" Hokuto shouted, "I use Pleiades to send Timebreaker Magician back to your hand!"

 **Constellar Pleiades** ORU 1 - ORU 0

Pleiades' staff glowed as Timebreaker flew back to my hand

"Then I'll use the trap Constellation Arrow!" Hokuto said, the trap showing a red bow and arrow appearing.

"Since you added a card to your hand outside of the Draw Phase, I can make you reveal it!" Hokuto said, Timebreaker Magician appearing in front of me

"Since it was a monster, you're forced to Special Summon it!" Hokuto said smugly, as I Summoned Timebreaker Magician

 **Timebreaker Magician** LV3/DARK/Spellcaster/Pendulum/Effect/Scale 2/ATK1400/DEF0

"And best part is that you're forced to attack with it this turn!" Hokuto said, "It's over!" I just smiled

"Not quite" I said, crossing my arms.

"Eh?" Hokuto said in suprise, as if he couldn't believe what I was saying "Your Timebreaker is nowhere near strong enough to defeat Pleiades or Ptolemy! And without your Scales, you can't Pendulum Summon!"

"That's why I need a Scale" I said, holding out a certain card "So I'll set the Pendulum Scales once more with the already set Timegazer Magician, and my Time Doubler!"

"WHAT!?" Hokuto screamed in suprise, the very monster he sent to my hand rising in the scale

"Now I can Pendulum Summon anything from Level 4 through 7, all at the same time!" I shouted, "Swing, pendulum of souls! Draw an arc of light across the ether! Pendulum Summon! Appear now! My monster!"

A glowing portal appeared again, with a beam of light coming out

"Time-Warp Pendulum Dragon!" I shouted, my ace monster appearing again

"B-but I thought I shuffled it into the Deck!" Hokuto protested

"You did!" I said, smirking at his panic and confusion "But I just drew it"

"It doesn't even matter!" Hokuto shouted, holding out his hand "By using an Overly Unit, I can have Ptolemy M7 return your monster to your hand!"

The mechanical dragon absorbed one of its Overlay Units and launched a golden beam at my dragon, sending it back to my hand.

"So much for him…" I heard Himaka say as Time-Warp Pendulum Dragon was forced back to my hand. I suddenly thrust out my hand towards Time Doubler

"I activate Time Doubler's Pendulum ability!" I shouted, as Time Doubler's golden sack started glowing "Once per turn, I can perform a second Pendulum Summon!"

"No way!" Hokuto shouted, as Time Doubler waved his sack around, which made both himself and Timegazer Magician start glowing

"I Pendulum Summon once more!" I said, grinning triumphantly, "Swing, pendulum of souls! Draw an arc of light across the ether! Pendulum Summon! Appear now! My heart and soul! Time-Warp Pendulum Dragon!"

Appearing for the second time in this turn, the dragon roared proudly at Pleiades and Ptolemy, who suddenly both looked insignificant

"And he's here to stay this time!" I said, before pointing at Time Doubler again "But wait, there's more to this awesome act!"

"More?" I heard Hokuto half say, half groan

"If I Pendulum Summon again with his ability, the ATK all "Time" monsters I control is doubled!" I said, both monsters glowing golden

 **Time-Warp Pendulum Dragon** ATK 2500 - ATK 5000

 **Timebreaker Magician** ATK 1400 - ATK 2800

"My 41st win…" I heard Hokuto say sadly as my monsters readied themselves

"Time-Warp Pendulum Dragon!" I shouted, my dragon, responding with an eager roar. "Attack Constellar Pleiades with Spiral Vortex Strike!"

The dragon leaped high into the air before blasting Pleiades with a blue laser beam from the sky

 **Hokuto:** 2750 LP - 250 LP

"Just like you said Hokuto!" I said teasingly "Timebreaker must attack!"

"N-no, I-" Hokuto sputtered

"Timebreaker!" I said, my magician nodding at me "Take out Ptolemy M7, and end this duel! Infinity Gear Slash!"

The small boy magician flew up toward the dragon before pulling out his little sword which glowed with bright golden energy. Flying up into the air, the sword shimmered before being plunged straight into Ptolemy M7's head which promptly exploded

 **Hokuto:** 250 LP - 0 LP

 **WINNER**

Almost immediately, all the members of You Show ran out, congratulating me on how awesome the Duel was

"SO HOT BLOODED!" Shuzo screamed, only to get promptly smacked in the face by Yuzu's fan. I winced. I could sympathize about how much it hurt.

Himaka had her fan up in front of her face, but I got the feeling she was smiling. Amidst Ayu hugging me, Shuzo congratulating me, and Sora being creepy, I noticed Yema wasn't there.

Quickly shrugging of Shuzo and putting Ayu back on the ground, I walked back into the viewing area. She…wasn't there. Turning, I found Yuzu looking at me concerned

"Have you seen Yema?" I asked her curiously. Yuzu shook her head

"No, not since she left" she said. I furrowed my eyebrows

 _"Why would she leave?"_ I thought to myself. I glanced out the window outside and couldn't see her anywhere

"I'm gonna duel next" Yuzu said to me, patting my shoulder "Wish me luck"

I vaguely nodded my head, still thinking about what exactly was going on

 _"Why did I say yes?"_ I thought to myself, rubbing my temple. This mission was gonna get us both killed…

—

 **[Play Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-V Ending 1: One Step]**

 **Ima mune odoru yume Catch koboreru namida wa Release**

 **(Now, dream and dance until you catch all the spilling tears that will release)**

The ocean was shown, with both twin's pendants swinging slowly across the screen.

 **Fumidasu yo hajimete no fiirudo kiseki ni au tame no Fabulous One Step**

 **(To see the miracle field is what i want to do, I'll go and take a Fabulous One Step)**

Scrolling across the ocean, the pendants kept swinging as the background scrolled to Miami City and up LDS tower

 **Kidzuitanda tsuyosa wa ataerareru mono janai**

 **(I finally came to realize this, obtaining strength isn't simply given)**

Inside the You Show Duel School, Yema, Gongnenzaka and Yuzu were all shown practicing drawing cards, while Shuzou, Ayu, Futoshi and Tatsuya cheered and Sora was shown half awake

 **Hitotsu zutsu sou tsukamitorunda**

 **(We acquire it little bit by bit)**

Next to the three practicing, Yuko was lying on a bench taking a nap

 **Nara sugu ugokanakucha jitto shite nante irannai**

 **(You better go along and keep on moving, staying right here wont get you nowhere)**

Another exercise was shown, where Yema and Yuzu were jumping and trying to grab an Action Card with their teeth, while Shuzou, Ayu and Gongnenzaka watched. Meanwhile, Tatsuya and Futoshi stacked on one another as they tried to reach an Action Card

 **Kabe ga kaze ga yuku tehaban demo**

 **(Even if walls or the wind tries to get in your way)**

Sora was shown jumping and successfully grabbing the card with his teeth, while Yuko just lazily was grabbing the card with his hand

 **"Yuuki" tte kirifuda doroo shite ippo mae e**

 **(Courage is your last card, draw it with pride and take one step forward)**

Yema, Gongnenzaka, Yuzu, Ayu, Futoshi, Sora and Tatsuya were all shown running along a path together, with Shuzou encouraging them on a bike in the back, with Yuko casually riding on a skateboard behind them.

 **Shinjiru shouri no sutoorii**

 **(Keep believing in this story of victory)**

The angle shifted to the front, showing the students all running, with Sora sucking on his lollipop.

 **Daremo chousenchuu My Way tamesareteiru Duelist**

 **(I'll challenge anyone who's in MY WAY, being tested is what makes a DUELIST)**

Yema, Yuzu and Gongnenzaka were all blindfolded as they attempted to smack a watermelon with baseball bats, while Yuko was smiling mischievously and poking the melon out of the way of the bats using a stick, and Ayu, Futoshi, Shuzou and Tatsuya all cheering them on, and Sora smiling as he watched Yuko

 **Tsurai shunkan koso Smile, Jump, Fight & Step Up!**

 **(When it gets really rough you should SMILE, JUMP, FIGHT AND STEP UP!)**

Yema, Gongnenzaka and Yuzu were all eating slices of watermelon, with Yema looking embarrassed as Yuko held an ice pack to his head, looking upset. Behind them, Shuzou was giving the kids slices as well, with Futoshi devouring his eagerly and Ayu, Sora and Tatsuya all watching him surprised

 **Hohoemi ga Energy nigetai kimochi ni wa Kick**

 **(Keep using your smile for ENERGY, and those feelings you should just go KICK)**

All the students of You Show stood alongside Gonzenzaka and Shuzou as they watched the sun setting over the ocean

 **Tobikomu yo atarashii fiirudo mirai e to tsudzuku Shiny One Step**

 **(Don't stop moving forward into the new field, into the future a SHINY ONE STEP)**

The angle shifted around to the side, showing them all gazing over the horizon before showing them all back at You Show, with Futoshi begging Yuko for a popsicle, as everyone else sat around a table

 **Ippo... tatta ippo de ii sore ga Big Chance!**

 **(Just one, just one will be just fine, cause that'll be your BIG CHANCE!)**

Yuko was shown walking away and leaning against a wall as Futoshi ran after him, with Sora, Ayu and Tatsuya all watching amused as Yuzu smacked Yuko over the head with her paper fan.

—

 **AN:**

 _Honestly, this took way longer than it really should have. Once I really dedicated myself to writing it, I finished this chapter in barely an hour. Anyways_

 **QotC:** _What do you think the Time Deck should be based around?_

OC Cards:

 **Time Chains** Trap/Continuous

Target one monster your opponent controls: It cannot attack. During each Standby Phase, the targeted monster loses 500 ATK

 **Time Doubler** LV7/DARK/Fiend/Pendulum/Effect/Scale 4/ATK0/DEF0

Pendulum Effect: Once per turn, you can conduct an additional Pendulum Summon (in addition to your regular one) If you Pendulum Summon using this effect, double the ATK of all "Time" monsters you control

Effect: Once per turn, target one "Time" monster you control. Double its ATK. This card must be in Attack Position to activate and resolve this effect

 **Time Spiral** Trap/Normal

If your opponent declares a direct attack: Special Summon 1 "Time" monster from your Graveyard or face-up in your Extra Deck. The summoned monster gains this effect:

This card cannot be destroyed by battle or card effects during the turn it's Summoned

 **Cosmic Cyclone** Spell/Action

Target one monster your opponent controls: Decrease its ATK by 500, and if you do, increase your Life Points by 1000

 **Constellation Arrow** Trap/Normal

You can only activate this card during your opponent's turn. If your opponent adds a card to their hand (other than during the Draw Phase): Reveal that card. If it is a monster, Special Summon it. Your opponent must attack with the summoned monster

—

PREVIEWS

Chapter 9: Tuned Into Victory: With one win and one loss, its up to Yema to break the tie between the two schools. Unfortunately, the Synchro Specialist Yaiba and his XX-Sabers aren't going to make that very easy

Chapter 10: The Master of the Different Dimensions: To break the tie between You Show and LDS, both Sakaki twins must duel Reiji Akaba, the CEO of the Leo Corporation. However, right when it seems You Show has victory within its grasp, Reiji shows the true might of the D/D monsters, and a new technique no person expected

Chapter 11: The Master of the Different Dimensions Part 2: Pushed to their limits in a duel against Reiji, all hope seems lost for the Sakaki twins. Just when it seems Reiji has them both beat, something strange begins to happen with his Magical Savant monsters, something that might give the two twins a fighting chance.


	10. Chapter 10 - Tuned into Victory

**AN:**

Hi everyone! Let's get straight into this!

 **DiabolicTracer:** Yeah, I can get why. But fear not! The Miami Championship is pretty close. And I think you know what that means. And about Synchro Summoning…well, that might be a bit longer

Oh, sorry. I actually do have an inspiration for it, I was just seeing if anyone could figure out what it was.

So everyone ready? Hah, that was a metaphorical question. You don't really have a choice!

* * *

 **Yema POV:**

"Alright spit it out!" I shouted at the hooded figure "Who are you?"

I had just left You Show after my brother's duel against Hokuto. Why? Because I saw this guy, AKA Mister Stalker Creepy Guy, watching the duel by the window. And then when I tried to talk to him, he ran away! Well, more like calmly walked away at a pace somehow faster than me running. So you can imagine I was a bit aggravated

"Yema Sakaki.." the man said in a voice that was neither threatening nor friendly.

"Yeah, that's me," I said, crossing my arms "The person you were CREEPILY STALKING BY THE WINDOW!"

"Duel me"

Two simple words.

With his words spoken, he activated his Duel Disk, which was gray with a gray blade.

"Sir!" the voice of a little girl spoke as another hooded figure, a much shorter one in a scarlet cloak approached "Allow me!"

The man chuckled softly

"Very well" he said, as the girl activated her red Duel Disk.

"Step right up so I can knock you down!" I said, activating my Duel Disk as well "So let's…"

"DUEL!" we both shouted, drawing our hands

 **?:** 4000 LP, Hand 5

 **Yema:** 4000 LP, Hand 5

"Allow me to go first!" the girl said, holding out a card. "I play the spell 'A Hero's Quest!'

A spell appeared, showing a green skinned hero walking along a cliffside holding a sword while a dinosaur roared at him

"I can Special Summon a 'Future HERO' from my Deck, but shuffle it back during the End Phase" she said, the card glowing

"I bring out my 'Future HERO Neos'!" the girl said, a white colored hero with a glowing arm cannon appearing in front of her

 **Future HERO Neos** LV7/LIGHT/Warrior/Effect/ATK2500/DEF2000

"Then I Normal Summon my 'Neo-Spacian Tech Scarab'!" she continued, a black bug man with a glowing helmet appearing.

 **Neo-Spacian Tech Scarab** LV3/FIRE/Insect/Effect/ATK500/DEF500

"Now I conduct Contact Fusion!" she said, the two monsters jumping together

"A mighty burning force becomes one with a powerful hero!" the girl chanted "I Contact Fuse! Come on out, 'Future HERO Burn Neos'!"

Future Hero Burn Neos was in the shape of Neos, but now it had Tech Scarab's helmet and black wings. It held out its arm cannon as fire glowed brightly on its wings and cannon

 **Future HERO Burn Neos** LV7/FIRE/Warrior/Fusion/Effect/ATK2500/DEF2000

"Now I set two cards face down!" the girl said, the cards appearing "And Burn Neos gains 500 ATK for every card on the field!"

 **Future HERO Burn Neos** 2500 ATK - 4000 ATK

 _"Thankfully she can't attack this turn_ " I thought, relieved. The girl met my eyes and smirked, as if she knew what I was thinking.

"I'll use this spell!" she said, placing the final card in her hand on the Duel Disk. "Spacial Strike lets me return my Fusion to the Extra Deck and inflict its ATK to you as damage!"

 _"No way!"_ I thought, panicked, as I glanced at the cards in my hand. There was nothing I could do to stop it.

"I return Burn Neos to inflict you with 4000 points of damage!" she said, the hero disappearing, only to have a spiral of flaming energy hit me square in the chest and send my flying into the wall

 **Yema:** 4000 LP - 0 LP

 **LOSS**

The girl smirked and detached her Duel Disk.

"Still got it!" she said, pumping her fist and putting her Deck away.

Before I could react, the two were suddenly just…gone. I scratched my head confused.

 _"Who were those two?_ " I thought, standing in the empty street by myself

* * *

 **[Play Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-V Opening 1, BelieveXBelieve]**

 **Birību × Birību biri-biri-biri Badīzu!**

 **(Believe x believe, electric buddies!)**

Several flashes of different colors came across the screen, showing both Yema and Yuko in several different poses, before a red jacket swiped across the screen, and it zoomed out, showing Yuko holding his jacket over his shoulder, with Yema absentmindedly playing on her Duel Disk as an Action Card briefly appeared behind him before flipping over, creating four cards of different colors all showing silhouettes of the two twins standing together, before scattering to show the logo, as two pendulums swung behind it, with the background switching between different bright colors as pictures of Yuzu, Gongenzaka, Shozou, Yoko, Ayu, Futoshi, Tatsuya and Sora appeared.

 **Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-V**

 **The Twin Pendulums**

 **Yū! Kachi make janai saikyō no Kādo**

 **(You! You are the ultimate card, it's not about winning or losing)**

Yuko's Duel Disk was shown, before scrolling down, past his red and black goggles which gleamed in the light, to the show the duelist swinging his Duel Disk around his body

 **Yū! Supīdo zenkai harahara On za gēmu**

 **(You! Your heart is racin', full speed ahead on the game)**

The blade of Yuko's Duel Disk was shown right before he placed down Time Stallion, and mounted it when it appeared

 **Dan-Dan-Dan-Dan Dan! Dan! Dan! Dan!**

 **(Step by step, step by step, done, done, done, done)**

Several monsters were shown from both twin's decks, including Time Golem, Star Swordsman and Aquarius the Star Bearer

 **Dan-Dan-Dan-Dan Dan! Dan! Dan! Dan!**

 **(Step by step, step by step, done, done, done, done!)**

More monsters from their decks were shown like Time Wizard, Starbreaker Magician and Star Sorceress, who used her staff to create a blinding light that enveloped the screen

 **Yureru ma ma ma Maindo**

 **(Mah, mah, mah mind is swingin')**

The glow faded to show Yuko and Yema standing back to back both pendants glowing, before they both raised theirs arms to the sky

 **Tamashī no pendyuramu kyūkyo ku no konfyūjon**

 **(The Pendulum of the Soul, the ultimate confusion)**

Up above the twins, Stargazer and Timegazer were in the Pendulum Zones floating in the sky, with both pendants swinging between the magicians before a portal opened and three glowing monsters flew out

 **Shōdō ga Gotto itto gotto itto**

 **(Got it, got it, got my impulses under control)**

Shingo was shown smirking while holding Rocket Dart Striker, Power Dart Striker and Ultimate Dart Striker

 **Shōbu wa gachi gachi honki reboryūshon**

 **(This match is no joke, an all-out revolution)**

Another man with grey hair and glasses appeared, reflecting the light and pushed them up his nose, showing his eyes, which immediately changed to show Time Golem, Star Swordsman and Time Stallion all being summoned at the same time

 **(Jasuto burēkin' za wōru... x2)**

 **(Just breakin' the wall…x2)**

A green glow appeared on screen, before zooming out to show Time Warp Pendulum Dragon roaring

 **Raido on nau!**

 **(Ride on now!)**

Yema was shown mounting onto Star Strike Pendulum Dragon before showing both twins clutching their pendants

 **Birību × Birību**

 **(Believe x Believe)**

Time Warp Pendulum Dragon was shown running along for a brief moment before zooming out

 **Eburibadi gōin' kabe wo tsukiyabure!**

 **(Everybody's goin', break through the wall!)**

The zoomed out perspective showed Yuko riding on Time Warp Pendulum Dragon while Yema clung onto his back to keep from falling, before Yuko thrust out his hand and activated a spell, which Twinkle Kuriboh and another blue puffball emerged from

 **Yua gona bīto itto bīto!**

 **(You're gonna beat it beat!)**

The two summoned Kurbiohs danced around each other happily

 **Mugendai no fyūchā mayoi wa buttobase!**

 **(The future's infinite, throw your hesitation to the wind!)**

Yema nervously waved at the little monsters, who both looked happy and flew back to land on their owner's shoulders before Yuko grabbed his Deck and drew a card, which created a bright red glow from the trail

 **Meiku itto Meiku itto yūki dashite (Bureiku itto nau)**

 **(Make it, make it, be courageous (Break it now))**

Yuzu and Gonenzaka, both smiled and held out their arms happily

 **Steppu aheddo! Fumidase yo (Du itto nau)**

 **(Step ahead! Go forth (Do it now))**

Sora, Ayu, Futoshi and Tatsuya all jumped into the air happily

 **Otanoshimi wa kore kara da! So daremo ga Birībā!**

 **(The fun's just beginning! So, everyone's a believer!)**

The twins were shown riding on Time Warp Pendulum Dragon's back, before they both extended their arms and several monsters from their Deck burst from behind and zoomed forwards. Star Strike Pendulum Dragon flew in next to Time Warp Pendulum Dragon, and the twins hopped onto it, as it flew high up into the sky far above the city

 **Birību × Birību biri-biri-biri Badīzu!**

 **(Believe x Believe, electric buddies!)**

Multiple flashes appeared, showing Yuzu, Gongenzaka, Shuzou, Ayu, Futoshi, Tatsuya and Sora, before cutting out to show everyone standing in front of the You Show Duel School, with both twins in the middle of an argument, with the others all standing around them amused.

* * *

I darted into the building just in time to see the ending of the duel.

"Now Gem-Knight Master Diamond!" Masumi shouted, an armored monster with a shimmering blade charging at Yuzu "Attack directly!"

I watched in shock as Yuzu made a desperate dive for an Action Card, and barely managed to snag the card

Yuzu stared at the card in disbelief right before Master Diamond's attack hit true

 **Yuzu:** 1100 LP - 0 LP

 **LOSS**

Before I could even move an inch, Yuko darted out of his seat onto the Action Field. Yuzu said something to Yuko who chuckled. I couldn't really hear what the two were saying, but Yuzu started laughing about something. Accepting my brother's hand up, Yuzu stood up, only to trip and fall right on top of Yuko. I winced as he crashed onto the ground with Yuzu lying on top of him.

Amusingly enough, they both kinda lied there for a little instead of standing back up. It was only with Masumi giving a little snarky comment that prompted Yuzu to quickly stand back up, her face almost as pink as her hair

SMACK

Yep, and there was the fan.

Yuko and Yuzu briefly talked with Masumi and another duelist with spiky brown hair and a wooden sword before coming back up to join us.

"So who's dueling next?" I asked Yuko as he and Yuzu arrived in the viewing room.

"Yaiba" Yuzu answered for him "He's a Synchro specialist"

I turned to Sora

"I heard you wanted to Duel" I said, crossing my arms. Sora sucked on his lollipop for a few seconds before responding

"You've got this Yema" he said, "I don't think I'd do too well against this guy"

"Sure" I said, standing up and pulling out my Duel Disk "Don't worry guys, I've got this!"

I stepped onto the Action Field and shuffled up my Deck again

"Ready?" I asked Yaiba who was standing across from me

Yaiba just nodded silently

"Action Field on!" Shuzou shouted "Sword's Cemetery!"

The Action Field began to appear around us, showing a wasteland filled with dead trees and broken swords

"DUELISTS LOCKED INTO BATTLE!" Shuzou screamed loudly

"Kicking against the earth and dancing alongside their monsters!" Himaka continued

"They storm through this Field!" Shuzou shouted passionately

"Behold! This is the newest and greatest evolution of Dueling!" Himaka cried out

"ACTION…" Yuko, Gongnenzaka and Yuzu both said at the same time

"DUEL!" Yaiba and I shouted as the Action Cards dispersed

 **Yema:** 4000 LP, Hand 5

 **Yaiba:** 4000 LP, Hand 5

I gritted my teeth as I looked at my hand. I unfortunately didn't have any good Pendulum Scales to set, so I was stuck with what I had

"I Normal Summon 'Twinkle Kuriboh!" I said, the little golden puffball yawning and floating into the air as its halo appeared over its head

 **Twinkle Kuriboh** LV1/LIGHT/Fairy/Effect/ATK0/DEF0

I grinned as I watched the adorable little monster floating around in circles

"I set a card and end my turn!" I said, the card appearing on my field before I turned to look for Action Cards.

"That's it?" Yaiba asked, sounding unimpressed "That was a waste of a turn"

I tried my best to ignore him as I searched for an Action Card.

"I mean, I would have at least expected a Synchro Summon" he said "After all, I heard you beat Shingo Sawatari with a fancy Synchro dragon!"

"That wasn't me!" I protested loudly

"If you insist" he said, drawing a card

 **Yaiba:** 4000 LP, Hand 6

 **Yema:** 4000 LP, Hand 3

"I start by summoning my XX-Saber Boggart Knight!" Yaiba said, the warrior in golden armor appearing

 **XX-Saber Boggart Knight** LV4/EARTH/Beast-Warrior/Effect/ATK1900/DEF1000

"And when I Normal Summon it, I can Special Summon a Level 4 or below 'XX-Saber' from my hand!" he continued "I summon the Tuner 'X-Saber Fulhelmknight'!"

As he spoke, Yaiba placed a new monster onto the field, this one wearing orange armor with blond hair

 **XX-Saber Fulhelmknight** LV3/EARTH/Warrior/Tuner/Effect/ATK1300/DEF1000

"A Tuner…" I muttered

"Yep!" Yaiba said smugly "And since you can Synchro Summon, I bet you know what I'm gonna do next!"

"It wasn't me!" I protested again

"Right" Yaiba said in a voice that clearly said he didn't believe me "But first, since I have two or more X-Sabers on my field, I can Special Summon XX-Saber Faultroll from my hand!"

Another warrior in a high tech suit of armor with an admittedly cool looking sword appeared

 **XX-Saber Faultroll** LV6/EARTH/Warrior/Effect/ATK2400/DEF1800

"Now I'll tune Level 4 Boggart Knight with Level 3 Fulhelmknight!" Yaiba said, Fulhelmknight turning into three glowing green rings. Boggart Knight leaped into the rings and turned into 4 glowing green orbs.

 **3 + 4 = 7**

"Wielder of crossed blades of light, trample over this mountain of corpses!" Yaiba chanted, "Synchro Summon! Come forth! Level 7! X-Saber Souza!"

With a glowing flash of light, a man holding twin blades appeared in front of Yaiba

 **X-Saber Souza** LV7/EARTH/Warrior/Synchro/Effect/ATK2500/DEF1600

I gritted my teeth as the Synchro Monster threatening held its blades

"But I'm not done yet!" Yaiba said, gesturing to Faultroll "Faultroll can revive a Level 4 or below X-Saber from my Graveyard! So I'll bring back Fulhelmknight"

I groaned

"Than that means.." I began

"Now I tune Level 6 XX-Saber Faultrol with Level 3 XX-Saber Fulhelmknight!" Yaiba said, confirming my thoughts as the monsters transformed into green rings and glowing orbs respectively

 **6 + 3 = 9**

"Let your silver armor shine and cush the hope of everything that opposes you!" Yaiba chanted "Synchro Summon! Come forth! Level 9! XX-Saber Gottoms!"

The lights combined again and a warrior with a long red cape and massive sword appeared

 **XX-Saber Gottoms** LV9/EARTH/Beast-Warrior/Synchro/Effect/ATK3100/DEF2600

 _"ARE YOU FREAKING KIDDING ME!?"_ I thought loudly to myself as Yaiba stood proudly beside his two Synchro Monsters.

"Is Yema going to be okay?" I heard Ayu asked Yuko worriedly

"I hope so" he said

"Gottoms!" Yaiba shouted, his monster charging forwards. "Attack Twinkle Kuriboh!"

I held out my hand as my trap opened

"I use the trap 'Starcrafted Shield'!" I said, the trap displaying Star Pirate holding a glowing shield on one arm as he protected Star Speedster

"The monster I choose can't be destroyed by battle!" I explained as the shield formed around Twinkle Kuriboh as a barrier

The monster's sword slammed into the barrier, bouncing him back.

"But you'll still take the damage!" Yaiba shouted, the wind from Gottom's attack blowing at me. To his suprise, my monster spread glowing golden wings which guarded me. Instead, small golden sparkles fluttered around me

 **Yema:** 4000 LP - 7100 LP

"W-what?" Yaiba shouted in surprised. I winked playfully

"Surprised?" I asked him as my Kuriboh flew back down to the ground "I take no battle damage from combat involving Twinkle Kuriboh, and I gain that amount of LP instead!"

Yaiba gritted his teeth, knowing there was no point in attacking with Souza, as it would just give me more Life Points.

"I end my turn" he said.

"I draw!" I said, pulling out a new card

 **Yema:** 7100 LP, Hand 4

 **Yaiba:** 4000 LP, Hand 2

I glanced at the card I drew and grinned. I had a slightly risky plan that might work.

"I play the spell card 'Transcended Star'!" I said, the spell showing Twinkle Kuriboh glowing as a giant see-through Winged Kuriboh LV10 appeared behind it

"By Tributing Twinkle Kuriboh, I can Special Summon 'Twinkle Kuriboh LV0' from my Deck!" I said, as Twinkle Kuriboh spun around and two giant golden mechanical wings appeared on its back

 **Twinkle Kuriboh LV0** LV1/LIGHT/Fairy/Pendulum/Effect/Scale 2/ATK0/DEF0

"Then I'll equip him with 'Pendulum Domination'!" I said, as the equip spell appeared, showing an Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon destroying an Odd-Eyes Dragon

"The equipped Pendulum Monster cannot be destroyed by battle, and you can only target it for attacks" I explained "However, it must be in Attack Position" A glowing aura flared up around my monster

"I'll then set two cards and end my turn" I said, the two facedown cards briefly appearing

"I draw!" Yaiba said as he pulled a new card from his Deck

 **Yaiba:** 4000 LP, Hand 3

 **Yema:** 7100 LP, Hand 1

"During the Standby Phase, my Kuriboh gains 500 ATK and DEF, as well as a Level!" I said, as my monster glowed brightly

 **Twinkle Kuriboh LV0** 0 ATK - 500 ATK, 0 DEF - 500 DEF, LV1 - LV2

Unfazed my card effect, Yaiba continued his turn

"I Normal Summon 'XX-Saber Boggart Knight'!" Yaiba said, the monster appearing again. "And when I summon it, I can bring out an X-Saber from my hand. So welcome my X-Saber Pashuul!"

Boggart Knight waved its blade in a circle out as a warrior in purple armor with a large blade appeared

 **XX-Saber Pashuul** LV2/EARTH/Warrior/Tuner/Effect/ATK100/DEF0

"Now I tune Level 4 Boggart Knight with Level 2 Pashuul!" Yaiba shouted, his monsters combining again

 **4 + 2 = 6**

"Slay the enemy with your dance of swords as your red cape whips about!" Yaiba chanted "Synchro Summon! Show yourself! Level 6! XX-Saber Hyunlei!"

With a glowing green flash of light, a warrior in golden armor with twin blue blades appeared

 **XX-Saber Hyunlei** LV6/EARTH/Warrior/Synchro/Effect/ATK2300/DEF1300

"When he's Synchro Summoned, I can destroy up to three Spells or Traps!" Yaiba said, "So I'll take out your Pendulum Domination and your two facedown cards!"

Hyunlei swung its two swords in a circle which created a cyclone to blow away my back row cards.

"I'm going to take out that annoying puffball now!" Yaiba shouted as his Hyunlei darted forwards

"Not so fast!" I said, holding out my hand as a spell appeared "I use the effect of Turn Traveler from my Graveyard!"

A spell appeared, showing a clock with a broken face spinning rapidly as Twinkle Kuriboh and another Kuriboh watched the clock curiously

"I advance our duel forwards by three turns!" I said, as the surroundings suddenly sped up "However, neither of us draw cards or can play any cards."

"Than what's the point?" Yaiba asked me.

"Because during each Standby Phase, Twinkle Kuriboh gains more ATK and Levels!" I said, my monster glowing brightly as its wings grew larger.

 **Twinkle Kuriboh LV0** 500 ATK - 1000 ATK - 1500 ATK - 2000 ATK - 2500 ATK - 3000 ATK - 3500 ATK, 500 DEF - 1000 DEF - 1500 DEF - 2000 DEF - 2500 DEF - 3000 DEF - 3500 DEF, LV2 - LV3 - LV4 - LV5 - LV6 - LV7 - LV8

"Still want to attack?" I teased him, my Kuriboh happily flying around my head.

Instead of answering, the brown haired duelist swung his wooden katana so swiftly that wind picked up Action Cards which flew into the air. The duelist quickly ran forwards, grabbing a card and activating it

"I use Extreme Sword to increase Hyunlei's ATK by 1000!" Yaiba shouted as his monster glowed

 **XX-Saber Hyunlei** 2300 ATK - 3300 ATK

"It's still too weak!" I countered, looking for an Action Card myself

"But another Extreme Sword will raise his ATK by another 1000!" Yaiba said, his monster's ATK going up

 **XX-Saver Hyunlei** 3300 ATK - 4300 ATK

I glanced around desperately and both of our gazes landed on a single Action Card. Sprinting forwards, I lunged at it and barely snagged it before Yaiba did.

"Wings of Dimension prevent my monster's destruction once!" I said, the spell showing wings appearing. As the spell activated, glowing white wings appeared on my monster's back, which surrounded it in a protective cocoon

His monster's swords slashed into my Kuriboh, which withstood the attack as my LP dropped slightly

 **Yema:** 7100 LP - 6300 LP

"Not done yet!" Yaiba said, grabbing a new Action Card "I use another Extreme Sword to give Gottoms 1000 more ATK!"

 **XX-Saber Gottoms** 3100 ATK - 4100 ATK

"Gottoms, attack Twinkle Kuriboh LV0!" he continued, his monster slicing its blade

I dived forwards and grabbed a new Action Card

"By using Encore, I can reuse Wings of Dimension!" I said, as the same white wings wrapped around my monster.

The blade collided with my monster, which again withstood the blow

 **Yema:** 6300 LP - 5700 LP

Before I could do anything, Yaiba already grabbed a new Action Card. He clucked his tongue in disappointment

"You're lucky" he said "But not lucky enough! Haunted Missile inflict 1000 points of damage to you!"

A shadowy missile appeared in mid-air and flew at me, barely missing me.

 **Yema:** 5700 LP - 4700 LP

"I end my turn there" Yaiba said, setting a card

 _"God, finally!"_ I thought to myself

"I draw!" I said, pulling a new card out.

 **Yema:** 4700 LP, Hand 2

 **Yaiba:** 4000 LP, Hand 2

 **Twinkle Kuriboh LV0** 3500 ATK - 4000 ATK, 3500 DEF - 4000 DEF, LV8 - LV9

My eyes darted around the field, and quickly landed on an Action Card nearby. I swiped it up and activated it

"I use the Action Spell 'Ante Draw!'" I said, the spell showing a duelist drawing card in front of a huge crowd.

"I draw two cards, but if I don't play both of those cards by the End Phase, I must discard my entire hand!" I said, closing my eyes

 _"If I don't draw what I need…this is over_ " I thought, drawing two cards. I turned both over and smiled

"I drew my Stargazer Magician and my Star-Strike Pendulum Dragon!" I said, showing both cards.

Yaiba's face paled as he realized what I was going to do

"I set the Pendulum Scales using my Scale 1 Stargazer Magician, and Scale 4 Star-Strike Pendulum Dragon!" I said, the two monsters appearing beside me in columns of light. "I can now Pendulum Summon any monsters that are Level 2 or 3, all at the same time!"

"Swing, Pendulum of Destiny!" I shouted, a glowing pendant swinging between my scales. "Mark out the approaching time, transcend the past and future! Pendulum Summon!"

A glowing portal appeared and a spiraling yellow stream emerged

"Appear now!" I said, the glowing blue bull appearing beside my Kuriboh

 **Taurus the Star Bull** LV3/LIGHT/Beast/Pendulum/Effect/Scale 3/ATK1100/DEF800

"Now Taurus will attack you directly!" I said my monster charging at Yaiba

"But I have three monsters on the field!" Yaiba protested

"Oh I guess you're right." I said sarcastically "I just forgot the rules of this game. But I guess Taurus doesn't really care"

In response to my words, my monster leaped off the nearby sword like a trampoline and flew into the air

"But, by halving its ATK, it can attack directly" I explained

 **Taurus the Star Bull** 1100 ATK - 550 ATK

The bull dropped from the sky and slammed into Yaiba

 **Yaiba:** 4000 LP - 3450 LP

"And since he dealt damage to you by combat, I can add a "Star" monster from my Deck to my hand!" I said, as my bull ran back to me "I think I choose my Star Refractor!" A card popped out of the side of my Deck and I plucked it into my hand.

"Now Twinkle Kuriboh LV0 attacks your XX-Saber Gottoms!" I said, my monster charging forwards.

"I use Evasion to negate the attack!" Yaiba said his monster dodging out of the way

"No you don't!" I said "Because Star-Strike Pendulum Dragon's Pendulum Ability prevents any Spell cards from being activated until the end of the Damage Step! Absolute Divination!"

My dragon glowed brightly and roared as the spell was negated.

"The attack continues!" I said, my Kuriboh charging straight into Gottoms "Berserker Charge!"

 **Yaiba:** 3450 LP - 2550 LP

"I end my turn there" I said, my monsters both returning to my side "You're up!"

Yaiba glared at me silently as he drew his card

 **Yaiba:** 2550 LP, Hand 3

 **Yema:** 4700 LP, Hand 2

"I first normal Summon "X-Saber Palumuro!" Yaiba said, a small green lizard appearing

"I activate Souza's effect to Tribute Palumuro!" Yaiba said, his monster glowing as it vanished

"Why would Tribute his own monster?" I heard Ayu ask Yuko in surprise

"It's part of X-Saber's abilities" Yuko explained "They Tribute monsters to activate effects."

"Now Souza!" Yaiba shouted "Attack Twinkle Kuriboh LV0! And since I Tributed an X-Saber, he can destroy your monster without damage calculation!"

 _"This is it!"_ I thought to myself

"I activate Twinkle Kuriboh LV0's effect!" I shouted, my monster spreading its glowing wings and flapping them. Gusts of wind flew at the attacking X-Saber and blew him back.

"By Tributing him, I can destroy all the monsters on our fields!" I shouted, the little monster blasting powerful gusts of wind at Yaiba's monsters

"What!?" Yaiba shouted in suprise as the wind collided with his monsters, destroying them all. Beside me, my Taurus was destroyed as well

"The combined Levels is 16!" I said, the numbers appearing beside each destroyed monster "And now you take damage equal to their combined Levels times the attack points of Winged Kuriboh LV0!"

 **7 + 6 + 3 = 16**

"Winged Kuriboh LV0 had 4000 ATK!" Yuzu said in surprise.

"That's 64,000 points of damage" Yuko said, glancing at me with a raised eyebrow.

 _"Overkill much?"_ his expression read. I smiled and shrugged

"Go Winged Kurbioh LV0!" I shouted, the glowing spirit of my monster absorbing the leftover energy from the destroyed monsters and blasting it at Yaiba. "Level Retribution!"

Yaiba's panicked expression suddenly changed to a smug one

"I'll admit, your plays were pretty entertaining" he said, nonchalantly, as if there wasn't a huge blast of energy flying at him "I was hoping to see your Synchro Summon, but I guess not, huh?"

He grabbed a card from his hand and held it out.

"Saber Reflection saves me, and bounces the damage right back to you!" Yaiba said, a barrier forming to protect him as the energy shot back at me. I sighed and glanced at the card in my hand.

"I discard Star Refractor to negate that damage" I said, a girl with red hair holding a large crystal mirror appearing in front of me as the energy was absorbed

 **Star Refractor** LV1/LIGHT/Spellcaster/Pendulum/Effect/Scale 2/ATK0/DEF0

"It's over" I sighed, putting my hands into my pocket

"What are you talking about?" Yaiba demanded "It's just getting started!"

"No, it's not" I said "Because Star Refractor then divides the damage between us evenly"

"That's…." Yaiba said, the realization dawning as his eyes widened.

"32,000" I finished, "To both of us"

Star Refractor giggled as she held out the mirror to the sky. The energy shot back out into the air before exploding and raining energy down on both of us. The energy crashed between us, sending both of us flying backward.

 **Yema:** 4700 LP - 0 LP

 **Yaiba:** 2550 LP - 0 LP

 **DRAW**

The Action Field slowly disappeared around us. I sat up and groaned. First I get my butt handed to me by this little girl, and then I can't even win a match against this stupid kid samurai.

"You okay?"

I reluctantly accepted the hand up from Yuko, and smiled grimly.

"Whoops" I said, jokingly, before sighing "Well I'm a pretty big failure, aren't I?"

"You did fine" Yuko reassured me "No one could have done better."

I smiled at his comment. I was nice that was being polite for once

"…Except me of course"

"You little-"

The two of us wrestled on the ground like little toddlers, and, I have to admit, it was fun to just be a kid for a little bit. Eventually, we returned to the others.

"-and I propose we have a tiebreaker between the two winners" Himaka finished as we walked back out of the arena. "After all, Yuko seems up for"

Yuko just narrowed his eyes and pulled out his Duel Disk. I patted his shoulder (maybe a bit harder than usual) and sat down next to Yuzu as Masumi stood up.

"Wait a moment" a voice said

 _"Oh boy!"_ I thought _"More stalkers!"_

As if on cue, a man with gray hair stepped around the corner and removed the hood from his head. Yuko spun around, and the two met eyes as a dramatic silence filled the room

…

"So…are you gonna duel, or-"

"YOU JUST RUINED THE MOOD!" Yuko shouted in frusteration.

I smiled

After all, what are siblings for?

* * *

 **[Play Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-V Ending 1: One Step]**

 **Ima mune odoru yume Catch koboreru namida wa Release**

 **(Now, dream and dance until you catch all the spilling tears that will release)**

The ocean was shown, with both twin's pendants swinging slowly across the screen.

 **Fumidasu yo hajimete no fiirudo kiseki ni au tame no Fabulous One Step**

 **(To see the miracle field is what i want to do, I'll go and take a Fabulous One Step)**

Scrolling across the ocean, the pendants kept swinging as the background scrolled to Miami City and up LDS tower

 **Kidzuitanda tsuyosa wa ataerareru mono janai**

 **(I finally came to realize this, obtaining strength isn't simply given)**

Inside the You Show Duel School, Yema, Gongnenzaka and Yuzu were all shown practicing drawing cards, while Shuzou, Ayu, Futoshi and Tatsuya cheered and Sora was shown half awake

 **Hitotsu zutsu sou tsukamitorunda**

 **(We acquire it little bit by bit)**

Next to the three practicing, Yuko was lying on a bench taking a nap

 **Nara sugu ugokanakucha jitto shite nante irannai**

 **(You better go along and keep on moving, staying right here wont get you nowhere)**

Another exercise was shown, where Yema and Yuzu were jumping and trying to grab an Action Card with their teeth, while Shuzou, Ayu and Gongnenzaka watched. Meanwhile, Tatsuya and Futoshi stacked on one another as they tried to reach an Action Card

 **Kabe ga kaze ga yuku tehaban demo**

 **(Even if walls or the wind tries to get in your way)**

Sora was shown jumping and successfully grabbing the card with his teeth, while Yuko just lazily was grabbing the card with his hand

 **"Yuuki" tte kirifuda doroo shite ippo mae e**

 **(Courage is your last card, draw it with pride and take one step forward)**

Yema, Gongnenzaka, Yuzu, Ayu, Futoshi, Sora and Tatsuya were all shown running along a path together, with Shuzou encouraging them on a bike in the back, with Yuko casually riding on a skateboard behind them.

 **Shinjiru shouri no sutoorii**

 **(Keep believing in this story of victory)**

The angle shifted to the front, showing the students all running, with Sora sucking on his lollipop.

 **Daremo chousenchuu My Way tamesareteiru Duelist**

 **(I'll challenge anyone who's in MY WAY, being tested is what makes a DUELIST)**

Yema, Yuzu and Gongnenzaka were all blindfolded as they attempted to smack a watermelon with baseball bats, while Yuko was smiling mischievously and poking the melon out of the way of the bats using a stick, and Ayu, Futoshi, Shuzou and Tatsuya all cheering them on, and Sora smiling as he watched Yuko

 **Tsurai shunkan koso Smile, Jump, Fight & Step Up!**

 **(When it gets really rough you should SMILE, JUMP, FIGHT AND STEP UP!)**

Yema, Gongnenzaka and Yuzu were all eating slices of watermelon, with Yema looking embarrassed as Yuko held an ice pack to his head, looking upset. Behind them, Shuzou was giving the kids slices as well, with Futoshi devouring his eagerly and Ayu, Sora and Tatsuya all watching him surprised

 **Hohoemi ga Energy nigetai kimochi ni wa Kick**

 **(Keep using your smile for ENERGY, and those feelings you should just go KICK)**

All the students of You Show stood alongside Gonzenzaka and Shuzou as they watched the sun setting over the ocean

 **Tobikomu yo atarashii fiirudo mirai e to tsudzuku Shiny One Step**

 **(Don't stop moving forward into the new field, into the future a SHINY ONE STEP)**

The angle shifted around to the side, showing them all gazing over the horizon before showing them all back at You Show, with Futoshi begging Yuko for a popsicle, as everyone else sat around a table

 **Ippo... tatta ippo de ii sore ga Big Chance!**

 **(Just one, just one will be just fine, cause that'll be your BIG CHANCE!)**

Yuko was shown walking away and leaning against a wall as Futoshi ran after him, with Sora, Ayu and Tatsuya all watching amused as Yuzu smacked Yuko over the head with her paper fan.

* * *

 **OC Cards:**

 **A Hero's Quest** Spell/Normal

Special Summon 1 "Future HERO" from your Deck, but it cannot attack; Also, shuffle it back into the Deck during the End Phase

 **Future HERO Neos** LV7/LIGHT/Warrior/Effect/ATK2500/DEF2000

Effect: You can discard a card: Special Summon this card from your hand. If Special Summoned this way, decrease its original ATK by 1000.

 **Neo-Spacian Tech Scarab** LV3/FIRE/Insect/Effect/ATK500/DEF500

Effect: This card gains 500 ATK and DEF for every Spell/Trap on the field. If this card is destroyed by battle or card effect: You can add a "Neo-Spacian" from your Deck to your hand.

 **Future HERO Burn Neos** LV7/FIRE/Warrior/Fusion/Effect/ATK2500/DEF2000

"Future HERO Neos" + "Neo-Spacian Tech Scarab"

Effect: This card can only be Summoned by shuffling the above materials into the Deck and cannot be Special Summoned other ways. This card gains 500 ATK for every card on the field. During the End Phase, unless there is a Field Spell on the field, return this card to the Extra Deck. If this card is returned to the Extra Deck: You can Special Summon "Future HERO Neos" from your Deck and add 1 "Neo-Spacian" from your Deck to your hand

 **Spacial Strike** Spell/Quick-Play

Return one "Future HERO" Fusion monster from your field to the Extra Deck, and if you do, inflict its ATK on the field to your opponent as damage

 **Starcrafted Shield** Trap/Normal

Equip to a "Star" monster. The equipped monster cannot be destroyed by battle, also, if it would be destroyed by a card effect, you can destroy this card instead.

 **Transcended Star** Spell/Quick-Play

Tribute a "Twinkle Kuriboh" you control. Special Summon a "Twinkle Kuriboh LV0 from your hand, Deck or Graveyard.

 **Twinkle Kuriboh LV0** LV1/LIGHT/Fairy/Pendulum/Effect/Scale 2/ATK0/DEF0

Effect: Cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. Must be Special Summoned by "Transcended Star", and cannot be Special Summoned other ways. During each Standby Phase, this card's Level increases by 1, and it gains 500 ATK and DEF. During either player's turn, you can Tribute this card: Destroy all monsters on the field, and if you do, inflict damage to your opponent equal to their total combined Levels multiplied by this card's current ATK.

 **Pendulum Domination** Spell/Equip

Equip only to an Attack Position Pendulum Monster. All non-Pendulum monsters your opponent controls cannot target other monsters for attacks. The equipped monster cannot be destroyed by battle.

 **Turn Traveler** Spell/Quick-Play

Advance the Duel by two turns, however, neither player draws cards or can Summon monsters. You can banish this card from your Graveyard, advanced the duel by three turns, however, neither player draws cards or can Summon monsters.

 **Ante Draw** Spell/Action

Draw two cards. During the End Phase, if either of those cards are still in your hand, discard your entire hand

 **Star Refractor** LV1/LIGHT/Spellcaster/Pendulum/Effect/Scale 2/ATK0/DEF0

Pendulum Effect: You take no effect damage

Effect: If you would take damage from an effect: You can discard this card, negate that damage, and if you do, inflict half that damage to both players.

* * *

 **AN:**

Finally! Geez, we really need to work on uploading more consistently.

Actually, we were just busy watching Gakkou Gerashi

SILENCE FOOL!

 **QotC:** Who do you think that this mysterious person is? Not Reiji, everyone knows who Reiji is.

Now that I really have time to think about it, does anyone actually care about these

Does anyone actually read our story?

 _Sure they do!_

 ** _Can you shut up for once! You know some of us actually like peace and quiet?_**

Anyway, thanks for reading.

 _NOW FAVORITE AND FOLLOW AND REVIEW AND-_

 **Well, you don't have to do any of that, but it would be appreciated and would let us know that anyone actually reads this stuff**

Remember, any and all criticism is accepted

 _Unless it's bad_

-S **c** _a_ l _ **c**_ h **o** _p_ W ** _a_** ****r **r** _i_ o _ **r**_


	11. Chapter 11 - An Unexpected Summon

**AN:**

 ** _Hi. If you care enough that you've read this far, your probably know the drill by now_**

DiabolicTracer: **_Try it. It'd be very…amusing to watch you try._**

 _ **All you have to do is wait and see ;).**_

 ** _Oh….well crap. I didn't realize that. But honestly, Turn Traveler is less of a specific card (doesn't have "Time or "Star" in the name), and Yuko is going to use it too (hint hint Kuriboh hint hint)_**

 ** _GET OUT OF MY FANFIC AVICE! No one likes you (other than the people who do!)_**

 ** _Well….I don't like it._**

Guest: **_Thanks for your support, and about your question, yes, Yuko does have counterparts._**

 ** _Let's just begin_**

* * *

 **Yuko POV:**

I stared at the gray haired man (who we STILL didn't know the name of) who stared back just as solemnly.

"Is Yuko okay?" I heard Ayu saying to Futoshi in a loud whisper

"He must be really nervous!" Futoshi said in an even louder whisper.

"Yeah, if he loses this, LDS gets You Show," Tatsuya said in a much better attempt at a whisper

I politely pretended to not hear them

I glanced over at Yema and our eyes locked

" _Sorry"_ she thought, wringing her hands together awkwardly.

"No pressure right?" I asked, casually stretching "Just the entire Duel School on the line."

"Don't worry, you can win!" Ayu said encouragingly

"Yeah, LDS has nothing on you!" Tatsuya said

"Plus, you can Pendulum Summon!" Futoshi added "There's no way you can lose!"

"Naive" Himaka said softly "You stand not a single change against Reiji Akaba"

"That's enough for now" the man (who's name was Reiji I guess) said "Let us begin our duel"

I swallowed nervously as we walked onto the Duel Field.

Despite what I said before, I was pretty nervous. Not only was the entire school on the line, but this guy….he felt confident, like there was no way I could possibly beat him.

I smirked as I activated my Duel Disk

I was excited to prove him wrong

* * *

 **[Play Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-V Opening 1, BelieveXBelieve]**

 **Birību × Birību biri-biri-biri Badīzu!**

 **(Believe x believe, electric buddies!)**

Several flashes of different colors came across the screen, showing both Yema and Yuko in several different poses, before a red jacket swiped across the screen, and it zoomed out, showing Yuko holding his jacket over his shoulder, with Yema absentmindedly playing on her Duel Disk as an Action Card briefly appeared behind him before flipping over, creating four cards of different colors all showing silhouettes of the two twins standing together, before scattering to show the logo, as two pendulums swung behind it, with the background switching between different bright colors as pictures of Yuzu, Gongenzaka, Shozou, Yoko, Ayu, Futoshi, Tatsuya and Sora appeared.

 **Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-V**

 **The Twin Pendulums**

 **Yū! Kachi make janai saikyō no Kādo**

 **(You! You are the ultimate card, it's not about winning or losing)**

Yuko's Duel Disk was shown, before scrolling down, past his red and black goggles which gleamed in the light, to the show the duelist swinging his Duel Disk around his body

 **Yū! Supīdo zenkai harahara On za gēmu**

 **(You! Your heart is racin', full speed ahead on the game)**

The blade of Yuko's Duel Disk was shown right before he placed down Time Stallion, and mounted it when it appeared

 **Dan-Dan-Dan-Dan Dan! Dan! Dan! Dan!**

 **(Step by step, step by step, done, done, done, done)**

Several monsters were shown from both twin's decks, including Time Golem, Star Swordsman and Aquarius the Star Bearer

 **Dan-Dan-Dan-Dan Dan! Dan! Dan! Dan!**

 **(Step by step, step by step, done, done, done, done!)**

More monsters from their decks were shown like Time Wizard, Starbreaker Magician and Star Sorceress, who used her staff to create a blinding light that enveloped the screen

 **Yureru ma ma ma Maindo**

 **(Mah, mah, mah mind is swingin')**

The glow faded to show Yuko and Yema standing back to back both pendants glowing, before they both raised theirs arms to the sky

 **Tamashī no pendyuramu kyūkyo ku no konfyūjon**

 **(The Pendulum of the Soul, the ultimate confusion)**

Up above the twins, Stargazer and Timegazer were in the Pendulum Zones floating in the sky, with both pendants swinging between the magicians before a portal opened and three glowing monsters flew out

 **Shōdō ga Gotto itto gotto itto**

 **(Got it, got it, got my impulses under control)**

Shingo was shown smirking while holding Rocket Dart Striker, Power Dart Striker and Ultimate Dart Striker

 **Shōbu wa gachi gachi honki reboryūshon**

 **(This match is no joke, an all-out revolution)**

Reiji was shown, his glasses reflecting the light as he pushed them up his nose, showing his eyes, which immediately changed to show Time Golem, Star Swordsman and Time Stallion all being summoned at the same time

 **(Jasuto burēkin' za wōru... x2)**

 **(Just breakin' the wall…x2)**

A green glow appeared on screen, before zooming out to show Time Warp Pendulum Dragon roaring

 **Raido on nau!**

 **(Ride on now!)**

Yema was shown mounting onto Star Strike Pendulum Dragon before showing both twins clutching their pendants

 **Birību × Birību**

 **(Believe x Believe)**

Time Warp Pendulum Dragon was shown running along for a brief moment before zooming out

 **Eburibadi gōin' kabe wo tsukiyabure!**

 **(Everybody's goin', break through the wall!)**

The zoomed out perspective showed Yuko riding on Time Warp Pendulum Dragon while Yema clung onto his back to keep from falling, before Yuko thrust out his hand and activated a spell, which Twinkle Kuriboh and another blue puffball emerged from

 **Yua gona bīto itto bīto!**

 **(You're gonna beat it beat!)**

The two summoned monsters danced around each other happily

 **Mugendai no fyūchā mayoi wa buttobase!**

 **(The future's infinite, throw your hesitation to the wind!)**

Yema nervously waved at the little monsters, who both looked happy and flew back to land on their owner's shoulders before Yuko grabbed his Deck and drew a card, which created a bright red glow from the trail

 **Meiku itto Meiku itto yūki dashite (Bureiku itto nau)**

 **(Make it, make it, be courageous (Break it now))**

Yuzu and Gonenzaka, both smiled and held out their arms happily

 **Steppu aheddo! Fumidase yo (Du itto nau)**

 **(Step ahead! Go forth (Do it now))**

Sora, Ayu, Futoshi and Tatsuya all jumped into the air happily

 **Otanoshimi wa kore kara da! So daremo ga Birībā!**

 **(The fun's just beginning! So, everyone's a believer!)**

The twins were shown riding on Time Warp Pendulum Dragon's back, before they both extended their arms and several monsters from their Deck burst from behind and zoomed forwards. Star Strike Pendulum Dragon flew in next to Time Warp Pendulum Dragon, before it shot up into the sky and glowing trail of sparkles appearing behind it.

 **Birību × Birību biri-biri-biri Badīzu!**

 **(Believe x Believe, electric buddies!)**

Multiple flashes appeared, showing Yuzu, Gongenzaka, Shuzou, Ayu, Futoshi, Tatsuya and Sora, before cutting out to show everyone standing in front of the You Show Duel School, with both twins in the middle of an argument, with the others all standing around them amused.

* * *

 **Yuko POV:**

I glared as hard as I could at Reiji, who's face remained emotionless.

 _"You know you look like you're going to murder someone, right?"_ Yema's thoughts rang into my head. It was times like this that I wish I could clamp a mental hand over her mental mouth. I mean, maybe if I tried hard enough…

Before I could do something else (that would probably make me look stupider) Yuzu called out

"Don't forget why you duel!"

 _"Yeah, to win"_ my mind automatically said. Immediately after that, my mind started arguing with itself

 _"But is it really?"_

 _"Of course it is!"_

 _"But what about entertaining the audience?"_

 _"Screw that, I wanna win!"_

 _"But dueling is made to make people smile!"_

 _"Okay! We can make people smile by beating the crap out of this guy in a children's card game!"_

 _"….fine"_

I grinned as I realized how screwed up my mind was.

"So, what'll the Action Field be?" I asked Reiji sarcastically "CEO Headquarters?"

"Why don't you choose?" Reiji asked me without a slightest hint of sarcasm

I smiled to myself.

"Sure" I said, turning to Shuzou. I made a vague gesture, hoping he'd understand, and thankfully, he did.

"Action Field on!" Shuzou shouted "Temporal Ruins!"

The Action Field materialized around us, displaying a vast cavern with ruins in them. The ruins were in strange positions and had glowing sigils on them. All around us, there was clocks embedded into the cavern walls which were all spinning at different rates, some fast, some slow, a couple even backwards.

 _"I like this"_ I thought, nodding my head

"Duelists locked in battle!" Yuzu shouted

"Kicking against the earth and dancing in the air alongside their monsters!" Yema continued

"They storm through this Field!" Tatsuya said

"Behold!" Futoshi said

"This is the newest and greatest evolution of dueling!" Ayu said

"ACTION…" they all said

"DUEL!" Reiji and I shouted at the same time as the Action Cards dispersed

 **Reiji:** 4000 LP, Hand 5

 **Yuko:** 4000 LP, Hand 5

"I chose the Action Field, so its only fair you make the first move!" I said to Reiji. He looked almost surprised for a second, but his face quickly returned to an emotionless mask.

"I will take up your generous offer!" Reiji said "And I will begin by using three spell cards. The first is Dark Contract with the Gate!"

A spell showing a demonic door with a scroll in front of it appeared

"Once per turn, I can add a Level 4 or below "D/D" monster to my hand" Reiji explained "However, I will take 1000 points of damage during each of my Standby Phases"

"Quite the price" I muttered, convinced there was more his strategy than it appeared

"I will add my "D/D Cerberus" to my hand" Reiji said, as a card popped out of his Duel Disk.

"Then I use a second Dark Contract with the Gate" Reiji declared, a second copy of the same spell appearing

"Another one?" I asked in disbelief

"I will take another 1000 damage during my Standby Phase, but I can add a Level 4 or below "D/D" monster to my hand" Reiji said "I choose "D/D Lilith"

Another card popped out of the Deck into Reiji's hand.

"And I finally use "Dark Contract with the Swamp King" Reiji said, a spell showing King of the Swamp behind a tombstone.

"Let me guess" I said "You have to take 1000 damage, but you get to do something else in exchange?"

"Very observant" Reiji said "As you said, I will take 1000 damage during my Standby Phase, but in exchange, once per turn, I can perform a Fusion Summon!"

"Another Fusion user?" I muttered

Hellhound which bares its fangs, seductress of dark night! In whirlpool of light from the realm of the dead, become one and give birth to a new King!" Reiji chanted "Be born! D/D/D Flame King Genghis!"

The two monsters added to his hand appeared above him before being combined into a Fusion portal. Out of the portal appeared a demonic looking monster with a flaming sword and red shield.

 **D/D/D Flame King Genghis** LV6/FIRE/Fiend/Fusion/Effect/ATK2000/DEF1500

 _"3000 damage just for a 2000 ATK point Fusion?_ " I thought to myself. " _There's gotta be more to this"_

"I set two cards and end my turn" Reiji said simply, the face downs appearing in front of him.

I blinked in suprise. He had to have some kind a secret plan if he was willing to take 3000 damage during his turn

"I draw!" I said

 **Yuko:** 4000 LP, Hand 6

 **Reiji:** 4000 LP, Hand 0

I glanced over the cards in my hand. I had a suspicion Reiji was planning something with those face downs. I smiled as my eyes landed on a card in my hand

 **FLASHBACK**

"Here"

I held out my hand as Yema placed a card into it

"But this is your-"

"Geez, it's only temporary. I want it back afterwards. Just beat him using it, okay?"

"…okay"

 **FLASHFORWARD**

"Let's start this duel with a bang!" I said, "I set the Pendulum Scales using my Scale 3 Time Crystalizer, and my Scale 8 Timegazer Magician!"

The two monsters rose up into the Pendulum Zones on either side of me

"I can now Pendulum Summon any monster from Levels 4 through 7 at the same time!" I said "Swing, pendulum of souls! Draw an arc of light across the ether! Pendulum Summon! Appear now! My monsters!"

A glowing portal appeared and two spiraling lights appeared together.

"First, here comes my Time Thief!" I said, "Followed by Action Star! And coming out for an encore! Star-Strike Pendulum Dragon!"

Time Thief was a short hooded girl in a green cloak with silver blades on her arms. Action Star was a green haired boy dressed in a clown costume with a blue bracelet on his left wrist and a pink one on his right. Star-Strike Pendulum Dragon flapped its wings creating a gust of wind as it roared proudly

 **Time Thief** LV4/DARK/Warrior/Pendulum/Effect/Scale 5/ATK1300/DEF1700

 **Action Star** LV4/DARK/Spellcaster/Pendulum/Effect/Scale 7/ATK1400/DEF1700

 **Star-Strike Pendulum Dragon** LV6/LIGHT/Dragon/Pendulum/Effect/Scale 4/ATK2500/DEF2000

"Interesting" Reiji said with a smile on his face as he looked at the dragon

"Star Strike Pendulum Dragon!" I shouted, pointing at Reiji's monster "Attack Flame King Genghis with Cosmic Flame Strike!"

The dragon roared and flew straight at Reiji's Fusion monster before firing a glowing blue energy ball.

"I use the trap card "Dark Contract with the Witch'!" Reiji said, a trap showing a feathered quill with writing on it flipping up. "For the price of 1000 Life Points, this increases all my Fiend monsters ATK by 1000!"

 **D/D/D Flame King Genhis** 2000 ATK - 3000 ATK

Genghis pulled out its flaming blade and deflected the energy ball back at the dragon

"Crud" I muttered "I activate my Action Star's effect!"

Action Star did a little backflip as both his bracelets glowed

"By revealing a Spell from my hand, his effect becomes that card's effect until the End Phase!" I said, "I reveal 'Time Charge'!"

I showed a spell that displayed Time Stallion with Time Knight mounted running straight at a castle.

"This gives my monster the ability to attack directly, with the price of halving the Battle Damage!" I said, as Star-Strike dodged the energy ball and flew straight at Reiji.

 **D/D/D Flame King Genghis** 3000 ATK - 2000 ATK

 _"Why did…"_

"I use the Action Spell 'Evasion' to negate your attack!" Reiji said, the familiar spell causing Star-Strike to miss the attack.

 _"Time Thief and Action Star can't attack this turn because of Time Charge's effect"_ I thought. _"But now Reiji's gonna take 4000 damage! That's going to take him out of the duel!"_

I met Reiji's stare and tried to read him. Unfortunately, his emotionless mask was the perfect poker face, so I couldn't tell if he made a mistake or not

"Just end your turn!" Yuzu called

"He'll take 4000 damage and lose!" Ayu added

 _"I don't trust this_ " I thought to myself.

"I end my turn" I said, "And now you take the damage of your contracts!"

Reiji just laughed darkly

"What contracts?" he asked, as his four cards all exploded. I blinked in surprise

"I used Contract Laundering to send them all to the Graveyard!" Reiji explained "And then I can draw a card for each!"

"That's four cards" I muttered

 _"He's good"_ I thought " _Avoiding damage and then replenishing his hand just like that"_

I met Reiji's eyes, who just smiled coldly

 _"This isn't gonna be easy"_ I thought, starting to move for an Action Card

"I draw!" Reiji declared,

 **Reiji:** 4000 LP, Hand 5

 **Yuko:** 4000 LP, Hand 1

"Guess it was too good to be true" I said, crossing my arms. "Plus…that would have been a pretty boring way to win, huh? No one would have really liked that"

"Spoken just like your father," Reiji said, adjusting his glasses

"You…knew him?" I asked Reiji curiously

"Of course we know him!" Hokuto said in his obnoxious voice

"Yeah, after all, he is the former champ that RAN AWAY" Yaiba added in a mocking voice. I clenched my fist, deciding if it would be worth it to forfeit the duel if I got to punch him in his stupid face.

Before I could decide, Yema beat me to it

"SMACK"

"Ow!"

Reiji continued on as if nothing happened

"I respect your father from the bottom of my heart for helping to pioneer Action Dueling to what it is today" Reiji said "I wish to see his Entertainment Style of dueling passed onto you. In exchange, I will now reveal my full abilities"

 _"He hasn't been trying yet?"_ I thought

"I Normal Summon "D/D Nighthowl" Reiji said, a monster resembling a mouth with teeth appearing beside him

 **D/D Nighthowl** LV3/DARK/Fiend/Tuner/Effect/ATK300/DEF600

"That's a Tuner monster!" I said in surprise "And that means…"

"Nighthowl's ability allows me to revive a D/D monster from my Graveyard, at the price of its ATK and DEF becoming 0" Reiji explained "I choose to revive my Lilith!"

A glowing portal appeared beside the monster as a plant creature appeared

 **D/D Lilith** LV4/DARK/Fiend/Effect/ATK100/DEF2100

 **D/D Lilith** ATK 100 - ATK 0, DEF 2100 - DEF 0

"This…isn't good" I muttered

"I tune Level 4 D/D Lilith with Level 3 D/D Nighthowl!" Reiji declared, Nighthowl becoming three glowing rings as Lilith leaped through them, becoming four glowing balls.

 **3 + 4 = 7**

"Howls that tear through the night, with swiftness of a gales give birth to a new king!" Reiji chanted "Synchro Summon! Be born! Level 7! D/D/D Gust King Alexander!"

With a bright flash, the two combined as a humanoid monster in white armor with a long flowing green cape appeared beside his other Fusion monster

 **D/D/D Gust King Alexander** LV7/WIND/Fiend/Synchro/Effect/ATK2500/DEF2000

"Oh great" I muttered

"That's not all" Reiji continued "When I Special Summon a "D/D" monster, I can use Genghis to Special Summon another "D/D" monster from my Graveyard. I revive Lilith again!"

Genghis' flames turned bright purple as it raised its sword and Lilith appeared again

"And now Alexander's ability allows me to revive D/D Cerberus from my Graveyard!" Reiji said, as he revived his wolf monster

"Now I overlay Level 4 D/D Lilith and Level 4 D/D Cerberus!" Reiji exclaimed, his two monsters swirling together into a portal

"In order to subjugate all that resides within this world, descend now onto the peak of the world!" Reiji chanted "Xyz Summon! Be born! Rank 4! Wave King Caesar!"

Water splashed out of the Overlay Network, as a purple armored monster with a giant sword appeared with two glowing Overlay Units swirling around it

 **D/D/D Wave King Caesar** RNK4/WATER/Fiend/Xyz/Effect/ATK2400/DEF1200

"You see, D/D/D stands for Different Dimension Demons!" Reiji said, casually adjusting his glasses "See if you can match up to the might of my monsters!"

"But Star-Strike is too strong!" I said, pointing out the obvious "The most you can do is destroy Time Thief and Action Star"

"I wonder.." Reiji muttered "I activate the spell "Illegal Dark Contract with the War God"!"

A spell showing a scroll with blood red writing on it appeared onto the field

"This card drains me of 1000 Life Points during my Standby Phase" Reiji said, "However, once per turn, I can increase a D/D monster's ATK by 1000, and decrease one of your monster's ATK by 1000 as well! I choose Flame King Genghis and Star-Strike Pendulum Dragon for the effect!"

The spell glowed as Genghis launched a flaming rope at Star-Strike. I winced, as the dragon's strength was leeched from it.

"Sorry _"_ I muttered to the dragon as it roared louder in pain

 **Star-Strike Pendulum Dragon** ATK 2500 - ATK 1500

 **D/D/D Flame King Genghis** ATK 2000 - ATK 3000

"I also activate Contract Lockdown!" Reiji said, the spell showing a gagged man with his arms bound as contracts lay on the ground around him

Reiji adjusted his glasses again before speaking

"Battl-" he began to say

"Do you need help?" I asked

"Excuse me?" Reiji asked me, no hint of emotion in his voice, as an awkward silence filled the room

"You keep adjusting your glasses" I said, crossing my arms "Do they not fit, or are they broken, or what?"

Reiji stared at me for a few good seconds.

"Battle" he finally said "Flame King Genghis attacks Star-Strike Pendulum Dragon"

"Worth a shot" I muttered, moving for an Action Card

The demon charged at my monster, who was still lying on the ground in pain from the rope.

I grabbed for and barely managed to reach the nearby Action Card.

"I activate the effect Contract Lockdown!" Reiji said, the spell card glowing "Since I control a "Dark Contract" card, you cannot use Spells or Traps until the end of the Battle Phase."

"Well that's too bad" I said "I could really use this Action Card's help"

I turned to my monsters

"What do you think?" I asked Action Star. I showed Reiji the card "See? The Great Escape would end your Battle Phase"

The moment I displayed it, Action Star's bracelets glowed brightly. Genghis hissed and stopped its attack

"What the…" Reiji muttered, the slightest hint of suprise in his voice

"Don't you remember?" I asked Reiji "Action Star can copy he effects of a spell in my hand. Action Cards are spells, so he ended your Battle Phase"

Reiji smiled.

"Very well" he said "I set a card and end my turn"

"Alright!" I said "I draw!"

 **Yuko:** 4000 LP, Hand 2

 **Reiji:** 4000 LP, Hand 1

"Alright!" I said, looking at my drawn card. I turned towards the viewing room,

"One dragon, is nice, but two is even better, right?" I asked "Aw what am I kidding, of course it is!"

I held up my hand towards my Pendulum Scales

"Using my two loyal monsters, I'll perform another awesome Pendulum Summon!" I said, as the pendant began to swing between the columns

"Swing, pendulum of souls!" I chanted "Draw an arc of light across the ether! Pendulum Summon! Appear now! My monster!"

"Come forth!" I shouted "Time-Warp Pendulum Dragon!"

A single spiral of light descended from the portal and my faithful dragon appeared, its eyes glowing brightly as it roared at Reiji's three monsters

"Alright buddy, let's do this" I muttered, climbing onto the dragon's back "Time-Warp Pendulum Dragon attacks Flame King Genghis! Spiral Vortex Strike!"

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Reiji grab the nearby Action Card but instead of activating it, he kept it in his hand

The dragon ran forwards and leaped into the air before blasting a glowing stream at Genghis, destroying it.

 **Reiji:** 4000 LP - 3500 LP

"Now Star-Strike Pendulum Dragon, take out his Wave King Caeser!" I said, swiftly hopping onto the other dragon's back as it took to the skies "Cosmic Flame Strike!"

Star-Strike flapped its wings as it launched a bright blue fireball at the monster, destroying it. Just before its destruction, I thought I saw it absorb an Overlay Unit, but when the smoke cleared, the monster was still destroyed

 **Reiji:** 3500 LP - 3400 LP

"And since I inflicted damage to you, Star-Strike Pendulum Dragon's ability activates!" I said "You take damage equal to its attack points! Meteor Burst!"

Star-Strike Pendulum Dragon reared its head back before launching a huge burst of meteors straight at Reiji who didn't even flinch

 **Reiji:** 3400 LP - 900 LP

"Guess its not over yet" I muttered "But at least I got rid of Genghis and Caeser…"

My voice trailed off as the smoke from the attack cleared, and Genghis and Caeser were both still standing.

"You have got to be kidding me" I muttered "I just destroyed them!"

"Yes, but I detached an Overlay Unit from Caeser to use his ability" Reiji said "He revives all the fallen monsters that were destroyed this turn"

I gritted my teeth as Reiji's three monsters stood in front of him

"Of course, there is a price to that powerful ability" Reiji said "For each one I still control during my Standby Phase, I will take 1000 damage"

"That was two revived" I said "So that means you'll take 2000 damage! You only have 900 Life Points left!"

"Or will I?" Reiji asked "I use the Trap D/D/D Human Resources!"

A trap displaying a man rearranging pawns on a small battlefield

"I can return my three monsters to my Extra Deck" Reiji said, the three monsters all vanishing as he inserted the cards back into his Extra Deck slot "In exchange, I can add 2 D/D monsters to my hand. I choose my D/D Savants Kepler and Galilei"

Two cards popped out of his Deck, as Reiji swiftly displayed them to me before adding them to his hand

"I end my turn by switching Action Star and Time Thief into Defense Position" I said, both monsters crouching down into defensive positions

"I draw!" Reiji declared

 **Reiji:** 900 LP, Hand 4

 **Yuko:** 4000 LP, Hand 2

"Not so fast!" I reminded Reiji "Illegal Dark Contract with the War God has a price you have to pay! 1000 Life Points to be exact!"

"Very well" Reiji said "I will. But first, allow me to use this! The Action Spell Extra Gift!"

A spell showing a present with a picture of Number 39: Utopia on it being opened appeared in front of Reiji

"This allows me to Special Summon a monster from my Extra Deck, however, it will return there at the End Phase and its ATK drops by 500" Reiji said "I choose D/D/D Oracle King d'Arc!"

A monster with huge demonic wings holding a glowing staff appeared

 **D/D/D Oracle King d'Arc** LV7/DARK/Fiend/Fusion/Effect/ATK2800/DEF2000

 **D/D/D Oracle King d'Arc** ATK 2800 - ATK 2300

"And d'Arc's ability allows me to gain Life Points equal to any damage I would take" Reiji said, a glow surrounding him

 **Reiji:** 900 LP - 1900 LP

Reiji casually grabbed the nearby Action Card off the nearest pillar

"Then I activate the Action Spell Future Draw!" Reiji said, a spell displaying a duelist drawing while a clock turned in the background appearing

"I draw a card, but must skip my next Draw Phase" Reiji said, drawing a card. He smiled coldly

"Now I set the Pendulum Scales using my Scale 1 D/D Savant Kepler, and my Scale 10 Savant Galilei!" Reiji said, two robotic monster rising on either side of him in the columns of light.

"Uh oh…" I muttered

"I can now Pendulum Summon any monsters between Levels 2 and 9 at the same time!" Reiji said, "Grand power that shakes my very soul, arise within me and give birth to a new light that rends the darkness. Pendulum Summon! Come before me, my monsters!"

A glowing purple portal appeared between the two scales and three glowing lights descended from it

"The three transcendent deities who rules over all kings!" Reiji said, "D/D/D Doom King Armageddon!"

Three crystal-like monsters with robotic heads appeared onto Reiji's field all sporting an impressive 3000 ATK

 **D/D/D Doom King Armageddon** LV8/DARK/Fiend/Pendulum/Effect/ATK3000/DEF1000

"Nice Pendulum monsters" I said casually as the three monsters all loomed threateningly over the field

"I'd expect you to be more surprised" Reiji said,

"I'd be more surprised if you DIDN'T have them" I said,

Reiji smiled coldly

"Additionally I use Illegal Dark Contract with the War God to strip your Time-Warp Pendulum Dragon of 1000 attack points and give it to my Armageddon!" Reiji said, as the monster launched a dark energy rope that drained the dragon of its energy

 **Time-Warp Pendulum Dragon** 2500 ATK - 1500 ATK

 **D/D/D Doom King Armageddon** 3000 ATK - 4000 ATK

"Are you okay?" I asked the monster in concern as it fell over onto the ground in pain.

"Doom King Armageddon attacks your Time-Warp Pendulum Dragon!" Reiji said, his monster flying through the air

"I'll use my Action Star to-" I was cut off when Reiji played a new card

"Not with this!" Reiji said "I use the Action Spell 'Lockdown'!"

An Action Spell displaying a dark blue lock on a bundle of chains appeared beside Reiji

"I can negate the effects of monsters on your field, equal to the amount of Special Summoned monsters I have" Reiji said, as the dark blue chains materialized and wrapped around my Time-Warp Pendulum Dragon, Action Star and Time Thief. Time-Warp Pendulum Dragon roared as it attempted to throw off the chains. Action Star and Time Thief both wiggled fruitlessly against the bonds, trying to escape the chains.

"And due to Contract Lockdown, you cannot use the Action Spell normally" Reiji said, the spell glowing as ropes bound the Action Card in my hand.

I winced as the glowing laser collided with my monster, disintegrating it instantly

 **Yuko:** 4000 LP - 1500 LP

"Now Oracle King d'Arc attacks Star-Strike Pendulum Dragon!" Reiji said, the winged monster flying in for an attack

"But my dragon is stronger!" I said in surprise

 _"What's he up to?"_ I thought

"Additionally, I use the Action Spell Miracle!" Reiji said, revealing another Action Card. (Where did he keep getting them from?) "It saves d'Arc from destruction and halves the damage I would take

 **Reiji:** 1900 LP - 1800 LP

"But why would you do that?" I asked Reiji in suprise

"So I can use your dragon's ability for myself" Reiji said. My eyes widened as I realized what his plan was

"It inflicts…2500 damage to you" I said "But…but…"

"With d'Arc's effect, I will gain 2500 Life Points instead" Reiji finished, his Life Points rising

 **Reiji:** 1800 LP - 4300 LP

"Now my second Doom King Armageddon will destroy your dragon!" Reiji said the next monster charging a dark laser beam

I watched helplessly as the laser engulfed the second dragon

 **Yuko:** 1500 LP - 1000 LP

"And now my final Doom King will destroy your Action Star!" Reiji said, his monster blasting it with a black laser beam.

"Destroyed Pendulum Monsters go to the Extra Deck when they're destroyed" I said, slipping all three cards into the slot.

"I will end my turn there" Reiji said, "And at my End Phase, each of my card's effects expire."

Illegal Dark Contract with the War God glowed blood red as Doom King Armageddon's ATK returned to normal

 **D/D/D Doom King Armageddon** ATK 4000 - ATK 3000

Oracle King d'Arc glowed as Reiji returned it to his Extra Deck

Finally, Time Thief managed to break free of the chains, only to look around confused as she realized she was by herself on the field.

"Then it's my turn" I said "I draw!"

 **Yuko:** 1000 LP, Hand 2

 **Reiji:** 4300 LP, Hand 0

I glanced at the card in my hand and sighed. The best I could do was to play it defensively, as I couldn't think of any combos to win me the game, or even destroy Reiji's three monsters. And with his Life Points so high, I wasn't sure if I could win at all. I gritted my teeth. No use worrying about it. I HAD to win, otherwise this school was a goner. I closed my eyes to think. As I did, a felt a sharp pain in my chest. I opened my eyes and saw something straight out of 5Ds, with cards played in the duel so far floating around me.

I narrowed my eyes as I tried to figure out whatever this weird power thing wanted me to see. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a card glowing. It was…Reiji's Dark Contract with the Swamp King? I felt confused. How was I meant to use that? It was in Reiji's Graveyard and plus I…wait a second

" _That's it!"_ I thought, spinning around. Right behind me were all the cards on the field which included…..

"Time Thief" I muttered. Then my genius plan ran into a hitch.

 _"Wait, I don't have any Fusion Monsters"_

I looked around more, trying to find anything else. Finally my eyes landed on the cards in both our Extra Decks. Reiji's Flame King Genghis, Gust King Alexander, Wave King Caesar, and Oracle King d'Arc, and my Time-Warp Pendulum Dragon, Star-Strike Pendulum Dragon, Action Star, and…

 _"Problem solved"_ I thought, chuckling softly as I looked at the new card. Just as suddenly as it happened, I felt another sharp pain and was suddenly back in my body. From the look of things, no time had passed somehow, but I wasn't going to question the logic that would help me win this duel

"I use Time Thief's ability!" I said, the monster glowing "By Tributing him, I can add to my hand a Spell from either of our Graveyards."

"I see" Reiji said "So you are going to choose one of the Action Cards played?"

"Nope" I said, smiling "I choose…your Dark Contract with the Swamp King!"

Suprise briefly showed on Reiji's face as the card flew out of his Graveyard into my hand

"But why would Yuko choose that one?" I heard Ayu asked Yema

"He has a plan" Yema said...

"Probably"

Thanks for the confidence sis

"Interesting" Reiji said, adjusting his glasses

"Now I Pendulum Summon again!" I shouted "Swing, pendulum of souls!"

Both Pendulum Scales in the columns of light glowed brighter than ever as the pendant appeared and swung back and forth

"Draw an arc of light across the ether!" I continued to chant "Pendulum Summon! Appear now My monsters!"

The same glowing portal appeared as not one, not two, not three, not four, but FIVE spirals of light shot out and landed onto the field

"From my hand, Time Rush Serpent!" I shouted, as the small dragon landed beside me and roared "And revive from my Extra Deck! Time Thief! Action Star! Star-Strike Pendulum Dragon! And my ace monster, Time-Warp Pendulum Dragon"

All the formally destroyed monsters appeared again around Time Rush Serpent who roared loudly alongside both dragons. As they roared, the clock emblem on all of the Time monsters glowed dark blue as they resonated

"Now I activate Dark Contract with the Swamp King!" I said, the card appearing in front of me. "For the price of 1000 Life Points during my Standby Phase, I can Fusion Summon!"

At this statement, Reiji's eyes actually widened in surprise

"But I thought that Yuko…" Yuzu said in suprise, trailing off

"Since when did he.…" Gongenzaka said, shocked

"I didn't know he had a Fusion Monster!?" Sora nearly screamed

"I fuse Time Thief with Time Rush Serpent!" I shouted, my monsters combining into a portal together as they turned into black energy

"Bravest thief of the night!" I chanted "Swift dragon of light! Become one, and work the magic of the fiends! I Fusion Summon!"

I clapped my hands over my head and thrust my hands down to my chest. I wasn't even sure what I was saying or doing, it just felt right

"Come forth!" I shouted, the monster forming in the portal "The fiend who works the darkest mischief! Time Imp!"

Leaping from the portal, a small creature with a crazy Cheshire smile on its face landed in front of me, wielding its bright red trident at Reiji's Doom King Armageddons threateningly. It's eyes seemed to glow bright red as it cackled devilishly, the bright red clock symbol on its back glowing red

 **Time Imp** LV8/DARK/Fiend/Pendulum/Effect/Scale 2/ATK2100/DEF2300

"Fascinating" Reiji said, adjusting his glasses again "A Pendulum Fusion monster. However, its strength cannot match that of my Doom King's"

"I wonder about that" I said "When it's Fusion Summoned, Time Imp gains the effects of all monsters I control. Mischief Mayhem!"

The little imp held its trident up as Time-Warp Pendulum Dragon, Star-Strike Pendulum Dragon and Action Thief all glowed, causing the weapon to glow

"Also, since I used Pendulum Summoned monsters for the summon, it gains the effects of those materials!" I said, the faint outlines of Time Thief and Time Rush Serpent appearing behind it, with the clock symbol burning brightly.

"Now I'll have him attack Doom King Armageddon!" I said, the imp charging at the monster

"But my Armageddon is far stronger" Reiji said, the monster preparing to blast my monster away with a laser

"But don't forget!" I reminded Reiji "It has the effects of all my monsters! So I'll use the effect inherited from Time Rush Serpent!"

As I spoke, an outline of Time Rush Serpent appeared beside Time Imp.

"It gains 500 ATK for every Time monster I control!" I said "I control Time-Warp Pendulum Dragon and itself, so it gains 1000 ATK!"

 **Time Imp** 2100 ATK - 3100 ATK

"Go Time Imp!" I said, the monster sprinting forwards "Hell Dive Pierce!"

Reiji winced slightly as his monster was destroyed

 **Reiji:** 4300 LP - 4200 LP

"At this moment, my Doom King Armageddon's abilities activate" Reiji said "Their ATK increase by the ATK of the destroyed monster"

 **D/D/D Doom King Armageddon** 3000 ATK - 6000 ATK

 **D/D/D Doom King Armageddon** 3000 ATK - 6000 ATK

"I use Time Imp's ability taken from Star-Strike Pendulum Dragon!" I said, the outline of my sister's dragon appearing "Since it inflicted battle damage, you take damage equal to its ATK! Eat this! Hell Burst!"

Time Imp held out its trident which launched a glowing spiral of flames at Reiji

 **Reiji:** 4200 LP - 1100 LP

"Now I activate the Action Spell The Great Escape to end the Battle Phase!" I said, the Action Spell appearing

"But why would he do that?" Futoshi asked in confusion

"Now I activate Time Imp's ability taken from Time-Warp Pendulum Dragon!" I said, the outline of my dragon appearing around it "I can negate the activation of a card effect by Tributing a Level 5 or above monster, and then give its attack points to Time Imp! I Tribute Star-Strike Pendulum Dragon! Raging Force!"

Time Imp held its trident out as The Great Escape exploded into fragments and Star-Strike transformed into glowing light which surrounded the monster

 **Time Imp** 3100 ATK - 5600 ATK

"And Time Imp also got the ability to attack twice from Time Rush Serpent!" I said, the outline of the smaller dragon appearing again "Quickfire Rush!"

Time Imp was surrounded by flames at it charged at Reiji's next Doom King Armageddon

"And since it attacked, it gains another 1000 ATK!" I said, as the monster pierced Reiji's monster's head with its trident

 **Time Imp** 5600 ATK - 6600 ATK

 **Reiji:** 1100 LP - 500 LP

"Now I activate another Action Spell!" I said "By revealing Wonder Chance, the effect taken from Action Star allows Time Imp to attack once more! It's over! Devil Glare!"

Time Imp's eyes glowed bright red as it leaped at the final Doom King

"And its ATK rises again!" I said, its ATK climbing higher

 **Time Imp** 6600 ATK - 7600 ATK

"I use Damage Vanish!" Reiji said, the Action Spell appearing in front of him, stopping the fire from reaching him "It negates all Battle Damage from the battle

"Nice" I said "However, I now use Wonder Chance to give Time Imp one final attack!"

Time Imp turned and looked at Reiji and leaped towards him

"Attack Reiji directly!" I shouted, the little monster charging at Reiji.

 **Time Imp** 7600 ATK - 8600 ATK

 _"Come on!"_ I thought as the monster almost reached Reiji. My heart fell when I saw his face though. Reiji was smiling.

"I use The Great Escape to end your Battle Phase" Reiji said, the spell stopping Time Imp as its trident was an inch away from Reiji's face.

"The Battle Phase is over, so Time Imp's attack returns to normal" I said

 **Time Imp** 8600 ATK - 4600 ATK

"I…end my turn" I said glumly,

 **Time Imp** 4600 ATK - 2100 ATK

"I draw!" Reiji declared

 **Reiji:** 500 LP, Hand 1

 **Yuko:** 1000 LP, Hand 1

Suddenly, without any warning, both cards in Reiji's Pendulum Zone began to glow brightly, sending off energy everywhere. I watched in suprise as the numbers above Reiji's monsters..changed

His Savant Gallilei's Scale doubled to 2, while his Savant Kepler's Scale halved itself down to 5. Judging from Reiji's shocked expression, this probably wasn't planned to happen.

 _"This is your chance!"_ Yema thought. I glanced over, I found her still glued to the duel, while Gongenzaka, Yuzu and ESPECIALLY Sora were still freaking out about the whole Fusion monster thing.

I silently agreed. With his current Scales, he couldn't summon too much, just Level 3's and 4's. While he might be able to pull something off, he only had a single card in his hand, so he might be unable to do anything big. I met Reiji's eyes, and he simply began to laugh

"What is it!?" I demanded "What's so funny?"

Reiji stopped laughing slowly

"I am sorry" he said, "I should be thanking you, not laughing. Thanks to you, I now realize a way to evolve Pendulum even further!"

"What?" I asked in surprise, glancing at his facedown. Could it be that card…

Then a face suddenly popped up on Reiji's Duel Disk. It was Himaka and she said something to Reiji I couldn't make out from across the field. Then, he hopped off the ledge he was on and walked towards the door.

"Hey!" I said, having Time Imp help me back to the ground "Where are you going?"

"I apologize, but I must take a leave from this duel due to a personal situation." Reiji said without stopping "Consider this duel your win"

With his speech given, he stepped out of the field and headed toward the exit along with Himaka, and the three LDS students. My Duel Disk deactivated as the Action Field faded around me, along with my monsters.

"Oh come on!" I shouted "Really!? We get into this intense duel and then you just leave!?"

Reiji made a small motion (I think he waved his hand at me) before he exited the building

I sighed

I was always getting the short end of the stick, wasn't I?

* * *

 **[Play Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-V Ending 1: One Step]**

 **Ima mune odoru yume Catch koboreru namida wa Release**

 **(Now, dream and dance until you catch all the spilling tears that will release)**

The ocean was shown, with both twin's pendants swinging slowly across the screen.

 **Fumidasu yo hajimete no fiirudo kiseki ni au tame no Fabulous One Step**

 **(To see the miracle field is what i want to do, I'll go and take a Fabulous One Step)**

Scrolling across the ocean, the pendants kept swinging as the background scrolled to Miami City and up LDS tower

 **Kidzuitanda tsuyosa wa ataerareru mono janai**

 **(I finally came to realize this, obtaining strength isn't simply given)**

Inside the You Show Duel School, Yema, Gongnenzaka and Yuzu were all shown practicing drawing cards, while Shuzou, Ayu, Futoshi and Tatsuya cheered and Sora was shown half awake

 **Hitotsu zutsu sou tsukamitorunda**

 **(We acquire it little bit by bit)**

Next to the three practicing, Yuko was lying on a bench taking a nap

 **Nara sugu ugokanakucha jitto shite nante irannai**

 **(You better go along and keep on moving, staying right here wont get you nowhere)**

Another exercise was shown, where Yema and Yuzu were jumping and trying to grab an Action Card with their teeth, while Shuzou, Ayu and Gongnenzaka watched. Meanwhile, Tatsuya and Futoshi stacked on one another as they tried to reach an Action Card

 **Kabe ga kaze ga yuku tehaban demo**

 **(Even if walls or the wind tries to get in your way)**

Sora was shown jumping and successfully grabbing the card with his teeth, while Yuko just lazily was grabbing the card with his hand

 **"Yuuki" tte kirifuda doroo shite ippo mae e**

 **(Courage is your last card, draw it with pride and take one step forward)**

Yema, Gongnenzaka, Yuzu, Ayu, Futoshi, Sora and Tatsuya were all shown running along a path together, with Shuzou encouraging them on a bike in the back, with Yuko casually riding on a skateboard behind them.

 **Shinjiru shouri no sutoorii**

 **(Keep believing in this story of victory)**

The angle shifted to the front, showing the students all running, with Sora sucking on his lollipop.

 **Daremo chousenchuu My Way tamesareteiru Duelist**

 **(I'll challenge anyone who's in MY WAY, being tested is what makes a DUELIST)**

Yema, Yuzu and Gongnenzaka were all blindfolded as they attempted to smack a watermelon with baseball bats, with that same watermelon being held by Yuko as he stood five feet away, and Ayu, Futoshi, Shuzou, Sora and Tatsuya all laughing as they watched the duelists swing at nothing

 **Tsurai shunkan koso Smile, Jump, Fight & Step Up!**

 **(When it gets really rough you should SMILE, JUMP, FIGHT AND STEP UP!)**

Yema was shown holding a baseball bat while chasing Yuko, who was running away while laughing. Yuzu looked surprised and Gongenzaka's face was bright red. Ayu, Futoshi, Tatsuya and Sora were all eating slices of watermelon as they watched the spectacle unfold, while Shuozu was cutting more slices

 **Hohoemi ga Energy nigetai kimochi ni wa Kick**

 **(Keep using your smile for ENERGY, and those feelings you should just go KICK)**

All the students of You Show stood alongside Gonzenzaka and Shuzou as they watched the sun setting over the ocean

 **Tobikomu yo atarashii fiirudo mirai e to tsudzuku Shiny One Step**

 **(Don't stop moving forward into the new field, into the future a SHINY ONE STEP)**

The angle shifted around to the side, showing them all gazing over the horizon before showing them all back at You Show, with Futoshi begging Yuko for a popsicle, as everyone else sat around a table

 **Ippo... tatta ippo de ii sore ga Big Chance!**

 **(Just one, just one will be just fine, cause that'll be your BIG CHANCE!)**

Yuko was shown walking away and leaning against a wall as Futoshi ran after him, with Sora, Ayu and Tatsuya all watching amused as Yuzu smacked Yuko over the head with her paper fan.

* * *

 **OC Cards:**

 **Time Thief** LV4/DARK/Warrior/Pendulum/Effect/Scale 5/ATK1300/DEF1700

Pendulum Effect: Once per turn, you can target one face-up Spell or Trap on the field: Add it to your hand. During the End Phase of the turn you activated this effect: Return the targeted card to your opponent's hand

Effect: Once per turn, you can Tribute this card: Target a Spell card in either player's Graveyard: Add it to your hand. During the End Phase you activated this effect, banish the targeted card.

 **Action Star** LV4/DARK/Spellcaster/Pendulum/Effect/Scale 7/ATK1400/DEF1700

Pendulum Effect: During either player's turn, you can banish a Spell Card from your Graveyard: This card's effect becomes that cards effect until the End Phase.

Effect: Once per turn, during either player's turn, you can reveal a Spell Card from your hand: This card's effect becomes that card's effect until the End Phase

 **Time Charge** Spell/Normal

Target a monster you control: The targeted monster can attack directly, but all battle damage is halved, also other monsters you control cannot attack

 **Contract Lockdown** Spell/Continuous

If you control a "Dark Contract": If you declare an attack with a "D/D" monster, your opponent cannot activate Spell/Trap card effects until the end of the Damage Step

 **Action Spell: Extra Gift** Spell/Action

Target a monster in your Extra Deck: Special Summon it (ignoring its summoning conditions) During the End Phase, return the targeted monster to the Extra Deck

 **Action Spell: Future Draw** Spell/Action

Draw a card. Skip your next Draw Phase

 **Action Spell: Lockdown** Spell/Action

Negate the effects of monsters your opponent controls up to the amount of Special Summoned monsters you control

 **Time Imp** LV8/DARK/Fiend/Pendulum/Effect/Scale 2/ATK2100/DEF2300

1 "Time" monster + 1 DARK monster

Pendulum Effect: "Time" monsters you control cannot be destroyed by battle, also, your opponent takes half of all the damage you take in battles involving them.

Effect: When this card is Fusion Summoned, it gains the effects of all the monsters you control. If this card was Fusion Summoned using Pendulum Summoned monsters, it gains the effects of the materials used for the Fusion Summon. Once per turn, you can target a monster on the field: This card gains that monster's original effects. If this card would leave the field, you can destroy all Spell/Trap cards on the field, and if you do, place this card into the Pendulum Zone instead.

* * *

 **AN:**

 _ **Wow...the Action Card abuse in this one**_

QotC: What do you think of Yuko's Fusion Monster? Good? Bad? Somewhere in between?

 ** _I just realized now that we gave Time Imp about 10 different names for each of its effects._**

Actually, it was only 4

 _ **…That's not important**_

 **Thanks for reading our story though**

Seriously, we appreciate it

 _We'd also appreciate it if you favorited the story, and followed the story, and reviewed the story and favorited us, and followed our account and-_

 ** _OK! That's enough egghead!_**

Until next time though

-S **c** _a_ l ** _c_** h **o** _p_ W ** _a_** r **r** _i_ o ** _r_**


	12. Chapter 12 - Sibling Feuds

**AN:**

 ***gasps for air***

I'M ALIVE!

 **DiabolicTracer:** Yeah….I couldn't find a way to make there any less Action Cards.

That was just cause I felt like it

Also because I felt like it.

You…didn't miss anything. For some reason, my brain forgot d'Arc's ATK and thought it was 2400. DERP

Yeah, I can see that effect being pretty abusable (and it definitely was in this duel)

Honestly, it was going to be a Dragon-Type Fusion, but then I remembered Swamp King can only Fusion Summon Fiend-Types, and thus this was created. I'm pretty happy with how it turned out though

 **random reader:** Yeah, that's the general idea behind the monster

Hmmm….well. My first advice would be to find a concept that you think you will enjoy writing. I find writing easier when I like what I'm working on. Once you have a concept, then think about characters. What they look like, what their personality is, what they like and don't like, and if its Yu-Gi-Oh, then things like their Deck also. Once you have an idea of what you want to write and the characters you want to have in it, I recommend either writing out a timeline of major events in your story, or to just wing it. I've done both, and they can both work out.

I hope this helped you, and I'm interested to see the finished result

Now lets begin!

* * *

 **Yema POV:**

Saying my brother was in a bit of bad mood was probably a bit of an understatement.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?"

Yuko was currently pacing back in forth outside the Duel Arena.

"I totally had that duel!"

"Hey, Yuko" I interjected

"Then he runs away because he has a 'personal situation'!"

"Yuko!" I tried again

"It's not fair!"

I walked over to Yuko and slapped him.

"Ow!" he protested slapping my hand away "What was that for?"

"Mostly because you wouldn't listen to me" I muttered

"Fine" Yuko said, rubbing his cheek where I slapped him "What is it?"

"Where'd you get a Fusion Monster?" I demanded

"Yeah!" Yuzu added "I don't remember that ever being in your Extra Deck. Actually, I don't remember you ever HAVING an Extra Deck"

Yuko looked down to avoid meeting Yuzu's eyes

"You…wouldn't believe me"

Yuzu pulled her paper fan from nowhere and held it threateningly over her head

Yuko instinctively shielded his head from the papery wrath before speaking

"O-okay!" he said, hastily pulling out the Fusion Monster, 'Time Imp,' from his new Extra Deck "I was really focussed on a strategy to beat Reiji's Doom Kings, and then this card just appeared out of nowhere into my Extra Deck."

I blinked.

"It…what?" I asked, making sure my ears were working

"It appeared" Yuko said again "From nowhere. Into my Extra Deck"

Before I could question this ridiculous occurrence, Shuzou burst from the door to the Action Field control room and grabbed Yuko's shoulders

"I can tell you're angry" Shuzou said, "But remember, just because Pendulum Summoning is no longer unique to you-"

Yuko held out his hands to stop Shuzou from continuing

"That's…not what I'm angry about"

"..Oh"

Shuzou removed his hands from Yuko's shoulders and awkwardly walked away

"You're not?" I asked Yuko. I was personally a bit upset. I mean, we had this awesome thing that was unique to us. It was nice having this personal connection with my brother. Then Mr. Reiji Akaba (of the LEEEEOOOO CORPORATION!) skips into our school and pulls out some spanking new Pendulum Cards with their fancy Scale 10's, and their flashy effects.

"Nope" Yuko said "Although, I still don't know exactly how Reiji-"

In the blink of an eye Shuzou darted back over to Yuko and grabbed his shoulders

"Reiji Akaba is the CEO of the Leo Corporation! It'd be child's play to decrypt how to Pendulum Summon!"

"That's…nice" Yuko said, "But really, I'm not upset about that"

"Oh" Shuzou said, turning away "Anyway, you all did great defending our school!"

I slight awkward silence filled the room before I finally spoke.

"But Yuko's the only one who won"

"Shuzou froze for a second as he tried to come up with something positive

"But you all tried!" he attempted. I sighed to myself as Shuzou went on a new rant about the hot bloodedness of our effort

"Anyway…" Yuko said, attempting to pick up where he stopped "It just really confuses me about how-"

In the blink of an eye, Shuzou was back to grabbing Yuko's shoulders

"You can't let just one person Pendulum Summoning get you down!" Shuzou shouted, "As pioneer of Pendulum Summoning you should-"

"SMACK"

Yuzu's fan darted out and smacked Shuzou solidly over the head. Undaunted, he hopped back to his feet and continued talking

"As the pioneer of Pendulum Summoning, you should-"

"SMACK"

"pave the way-"

"SMACK"

"for more duelists-"

"SMACK"

"to follow!"

"SMACK"

I sighed as I watched Yuko try and protest to Shuzou and Yuzu continually smack Shuzou while he kept ranting on about staying hot blooded in times of difficultly or something.

"When your father, Yusho Sakaki had people copying his dueling style, he didn't complain, he-"

"SMACK"

…

This was gonna be a long day.

* * *

 **[Play Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-V Opening 1, BelieveXBelieve]**

 **Birību × Birību biri-biri-biri Badīzu!**

 **(Believe, believe, we're electric buddies!)**

Several flashes of different colors came across the screen, showing both Yema and Yuko in several different poses, before a red jacket swiped across the screen, and it zoomed out, showing Yuko holding his jacket over his shoulder, with Yema absentmindedly playing on her Duel Disk as an Action Card briefly appeared behind him before flipping over, creating four cards of different colors all showing silhouettes of the two twins standing together, before scattering to show the logo, as two pendulums swung behind it, with the background switching between different bright colors as pictures of Yuzu, Gongenzaka, Shuzou, Yoko, Ayu, Futoshi, Tatsuya and Sora appeared.

 **Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-V**

 **The Twin Pendulums**

 **Yū! Kachi make janai saikyō no Kādo**

 **(Just forget about winning or losing your best card)**

Yuko's Duel Disk was shown, before scrolling down, past his red and black goggles which gleamed in the light, to the show the duelist swinging his Duel Disk around his body

 **Yū! Supīdo zenkai harahara On za gēmu**

 **(Feel the excitement and your heart pounding on the game)**

The blade of Yuko's Duel Disk was shown right before he placed down Time Stallion, and mounted it when it appeared

 **Dan-Dan-Dan-Dan Dan! Dan! Dan! Dan!**

 **(Done, done, done, done, done, done, done, done)**

Several monsters were shown from both twin's decks, including Time Golem, Star Swordsman and Aquarius the Star Bearer

 **Dan-Dan-Dan-Dan Dan! Dan! Dan! Dan!**

 **(Done, done, done, done, done, done, done, done!)**

More monsters from their decks were shown like Time Wizard, Starbreaker Magician and Star Sorceress, who used her staff to create a blinding light that enveloped the screen

 **Yureru ma ma ma Maindo**

 **(Swinging within my m-mind)**

The glow faded to show Yuko and Yema standing back to back both pendants glowing, before they both raised theirs arms to the sky

 **Tamashī no pendyuramu kyūkyo ku no konfyūjon**

 **(The Pendulum of the Soul, it causes much confusion)**

Up above the twins, Stargazer and Timegazer were in the Pendulum Zones floating in the sky, with both pendants swinging between the magicians before a portal opened and three glowing monsters flew out

 **Shōdō ga Gotto itto gotto itto**

 **(The urge I've got it, got it)**

Shingo was shown smirking while holding Rocket Dart Striker, Power Dart Striker and Ultimate Dart Striker

 **Shōbu wa gachi gachi**

 **(These battles are the truth)**

Reiji was shown, his glasses reflecting the light as he pushed them up his nose, showing his eyes, while in the background, his Savant Kepler and Galilei were placed into the Pendulum Zones while the three D/D/D Doom King Armageddons hovered between them

 **Honki reboryūshon**

 **(It's a revolution!)**

Time Golem, Star Swordsman and Time Stallion were shown all being summoned at the same time

 **(Jasuto burēkin' za wōru... x2)**

 **(Just breakin' the wall…x2)**

A green glow appeared on screen, before zooming out to show Time Warp Pendulum Dragon roaring

 **Raido on nau!**

 **(Ride on now!)**

Yema was shown mounting onto Star Strike Pendulum Dragon before showing both twins clutching their pendants

 **Birību × Birību**

 **(Believe! Believe!)**

Time Warp Pendulum Dragon was shown running along for a brief moment before zooming out

 **Eburibadi gōin' kabe wo tsukiyabure!**

 **(Everybody's goin', gather your power to break through the wall!)**

The zoomed out perspective showed Yuko riding on Time Warp Pendulum Dragon while Yema clung onto his back to keep from falling, before Yuko thrust out his hand and activated a spell, which Twinkle Kuriboh and another blue puffball emerged from

 **Yua gona bīto itto bīto!**

 **(You're gonna beat it beat!)**

The two summoned monsters danced around each other happily

 **Mugendai no fyūchā mayoi wa buttobase!**

 **(To those infinite futures, throw away your hesitation)**

Yema nervously waved at the little monsters, who both looked happy and flew back to land on their owner's shoulders before Yuko grabbed his Deck and drew a card, which created a bright red glow from the trail

 **Meiku itto Meiku itto yūki dashite (Bureiku itto nau)**

 **(Make it, make it, be courageous (Break it now))**

Yuzu and Gonenzaka, both smiled and held out their arms happily

 **Steppu aheddo! Fumidase yo (Du itto nau)**

 **(Step ahead, and step it up! (Do it now))**

Sora, Ayu, Futoshi and Tatsuya all jumped into the air happily

 **Otanoshimi wa kore kara da! So daremo ga Birībā!**

 **(The fun has just begun! So you should come along! Everyone can be a believer!)**

The twins were shown riding on Time Warp Pendulum Dragon's back, before they both extended their arms and several monsters from their Deck burst from behind and zoomed forwards. Star Strike Pendulum Dragon flew in next to Time Warp Pendulum Dragon, before it shot up into the sky and glowing trail of sparkles appearing behind it.

 **Birību × Birību biri-biri-biri Badīzu!**

 **(Believe, believe, we're electric buddies!)**

Multiple flashes appeared, showing Yuzu, Gongenzaka, Shuzou, Ayu, Futoshi, Tatsuya and Sora, before cutting out to show everyone standing in front of the You Show Duel School, with both twins in the middle of an argument, with the others all standing around them amused.

* * *

 **Yema POV:**

"And I'm pretty excited for the championship too!" Yuko managed to say between bites of his sandwich. "I'm gonna win it and be-"

I quickly shoved my hand over his mouth.

"Say it, don't spray it" I muttered, brushing some sandwich crumbs off my leg with my other hand. Yuzu had wisely decided to sit on the other side of me.

"How disgusting" a snooty and VERY familiar voice cut in "Eating that way in front of ladies"

I looked up and was (unfortunately) unsurprised to see…

"Shingo" Yuzu said in disgust

"In fact, your eating is quite like your dueling" Shingo said "Utterly horrible, disgusting and un-elegant"

Yuko glanced up at Shingo

"I don't think un-elegant is even a word"

With that said, Yuko returned to devouring his sandwich.

His assault of Yuko's dueling failed, Shingo turned to torment me next.

"I heard that you attacked an LDS professor" Shingo said, turning to me. I smiled

"Yep" I said, "And then kidnapped his friends and stole his deck. I learned from the best"

Shingo was apparently unfazed.

"Just kidding" he said, "There's no way you could beat an LDS teacher, not even with your cowardly, cheap Pendulum Summoning"

"Cheap I can see" I admitted "But not sure where the whole cowardly thing came from"

Shingo leaned forward so close I could feel his breath

"It's because only YOU two can use it" he said, before leaning away again "Of course that's all-"

"No, we're not" I interrupted. Shingo blinked in surprise

"I'm sorry?" he asked

"Reiji Akaba can use it too" I said "And I'm pretty sure they'll start making them soon for everyone"

Shingo hastily covered up his shocked face with a smug one

"Good" he said "That means-"

"I can kick your butt without you having an excuse?" I guessed snarkily, cracking a grin

"What it MEANS is I can finally beat you at your own game" Shingo said, before turning away "Ta-ta! See you in the Miami Championship. Of course, that's assuming either of you make it"

"…Make it?" I muttered to myself

"Don't you remember?" Yuzu asked me, sounding exasperated "I just told you a week ago! To participate in the Miami Championship you need at least 50 Duels with at least a 60 percent win rate"

I pulled out my D-Pad and opened up the Dueling History. I immediately groaned.

"What's up?"

I handed Yuzu the D-Pad.

"Oh…"

* * *

"Hey guys!" Ayu said happily as me, Yuzu and Yuko walked out of school. I sighed again as I glanced at my D-Pad

"What's wrong?" Tatsuya asked me

"I'm not qualified for the Miami Championship" I muttered

"Really?" Futoshi asked in suprise "What's your record?"

"46 duels with 26 wins" I said in disappointment "In other words-"

"46 percent" Yuko cut in

I cleared my throat awkwardly before Tatsuya finally stepped in

"It's..not 46 percent"

"Oh…what is it?"

"56.5 percent" Tatsuya said proudly

"What about you Yuko?" Ayu asked him, climbing up onto my brother's back.

"Oh…" he said a bit more glumly, patting Ayu on the head "It's even worse than Yema's"

"Worse?" Futoshi asked

"Yep" Yuzu confirmed "44 duels, and just 16 wins"

"That's only 36.4 percent" Tatsuya said "Even if Yuko wins the next 6 duels, that's just 44 percent"

"Yema just needs four victories" Ayu said, "But Yuko can't even get in even if he wins all of the duels!"

"Actually, there is an exception" Tatsuya said, "You see, if a duelist wins 6 official duels in a row, they're automatically in the Miami Championship."

"That'd be nice" Yuko said, "But there's a problem"

"What is it?" Futoshi asked

"Just because I beat that Gong Strong guy, people keep saying they don't want to duel me." Yuko said with a sigh.

"It's Strong Ishijima" I informed him

"I don't really care" Yuko said

"I've got it!" Yuzu said, "Why don't you ask Gongenzaka? I'm sure he could get a couple of duels set up for…"

Yuzu stopped talking as Yuko started shaking his head

"He's already done too much" Yuko said, "At least half my wins were from his dojo. I need to stand on my own two legs.

"You're right" Yuzu said, "…We all do. Which is why I need to ask you something"

"Hm?" Yuko asked, turning to look at her.

Yuzu dropped to her knees with her hands clasped together

"PleaseteachmehowtoFusionSummonsoIcanstandonmyownandthenbeatMasumiduringtheMiamiChampionship" Yuzu blurted out in one quick sentence.

"W-what!?" Yuko asked in suprise.

"I need to know how to Fusion Summon" Yuzu said, "That way I can help our school better."

"I may know the basics, but if you're going to focus on Fusion Summoning, you need to be taught by a Fusion Expert" Yuko said "In other words…"

"ME!" Sora said, bursting out of the fountain behind us.

I silently spun around and pushed him back in.

"Good luck" I told Yuzu before gesturing towards You Show. "Shall we?"

* * *

"..but how are BOTH of us going to find enough duels in time?" Yuko asked me. I shrugged and opened the door to the lounge when-

"MY BOY!"

"CiRCUS HITLER!?" Yuko said as Nico Smiley vigorously shook his hand

"…."

"…what?"

"I mean, Nico!" Yuko hastily said, "What a…pleasant suprise!"

"My boy, I bring great news!" Nico said. "I have discussed this with the Paradise City Duel Association, and we have decided to give you a free pass into the Miami Championship! What do you say?"

Yuko looked as if he thinking for a second before he answered

"I'll pass"

"B-but you were just talking about wanting to get in!" Ayu said, hopping back to her feet

"If so, then why not?" Nico said

"If I'm gonna get in, I wanna do this the right way!" Yuko said, "I want you to arrange six duels for me to get into the Miami Championship without any special treatment. And four more for my sister while you're at it"

"Very well!" Nico said "I will arrange the duels for each of you to participate in"

"Thank you" Yuko said. I nodded and smiled appreciatively

With everything done, Nico made a swift exit (presumably to arrange the duels)

"Nice!" Futoshi said, "Now you can both get into the championship!"

"First they've gotta win" Shuzou said, walking into the room "I overheard your conversation. It was so…so…"

"Hot blooded?" I guessed

"YEESSSSSSS!" Shuzou said

I sighed.

"Anyhow, where is Yuzu?" Shuzou asked

"Last I saw her, she was outside talking with Sora" I said, peeking out the window "And…she's gone now"

"Can one of you go find her?" Shuzou asked

"Yeah, Yuko'd be happy" I said

"What?" he said, "No way, I don't want to be NEAR that nightmare child! You do it!"

"You think I want to either?" I challenged "It's bad enough that he already stalks me already, I don't want to PURPOSEFULLY go near him!"

"Well, neither do I!" Yuko shot back

"Um…can't one of you just do it?" Ayu asked nervously.

Unfortunately, we were already in full sibling argument mode

"I have to put up with him way more than you, you should do it!" I said

"That doesn't matter!" Yuko said, "That means you have more experience dealing with him!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do to times infinity!"

"Do not times infinity plus one!"

"THAT'S NOT EVEN POSSIBLE!"

"HOW WOULD YOU KNOW, YOU FAILED 4TH GRADE MATH!"

"Guys!" Futoshi tried

"I DESERVED AN A!"

"DID NOT! I SAW YOUR TEST, YOU SUCKED!"

"Wait!" Tatsuya said

"HOW DID YOU SEE IT?"

"YOU LEFT IT LYING AROUND IN YOUR ROOM!"

"Please-" Ayu said

"WHY WHERE YOU IN MY ROOM?"

"BECAUSE YOU STOLE MY DECK!"

"This isn't helping!" Futoshi said

"THAT IS UNRELATED TO THE CURRENT SITUATION!"

"IS NOT!"

"IS TOO!"

"IS NOT!"

"IS TOO!"

"BOTH OF YOU STOP!"

We both stopped in surprise as Shuzou shouted firmly.

"Now either you two will decide this calmly" Shuzou said "Or I'll decide for you"

I turned to Yuko

"Uh, rock paper sisscors?" I asked him.

He smiled

"I have a better idea" he said "We both need practice for the Miami Championship, so let's duel!"

"Hmmm" I said, "Loser has to go near Sora and get Yuzu?"

"Yep!" Yuko said, "What do you say"

I smiled

"You're on"

* * *

"I can't believe they're actually doing this…" Ayu muttered

"Action Field on!" Shuzou shouted "Magical Broadway!"

Around us, the Arc-System activated as a neon city street formed around us, with flashy streets signs and huge glowing shapes floating around above us.

"Duelists locked in battle!" Ayu shouted

"Kicking the earth and dancing in the air alongside their monsters!" Futoshi continued

"They storm through this field!" Tatsuya said

"Behold!" all three of them exclaimed

"This is the newest and greatest evolution of Dueling!" Shuzou said

"ACTION…" everyone said

"DUEL!" Yuko and I finished at the same time as the Action Card dispersed

 **DUEL**

 **Yuko:** 4000 LP, Hand 5

 **Yema:** 4000 LP, Hand 5

"I'll take the first move!" Yuko said, "And I'll start by Normal Summoning 'Time Stallion' in Attack Mode!"

In front of Yuko, a blue horse appeared and neighed as a glowing red clock emblem appeared on its side

 **Time Stallion** LV3/LIGHT/Beast/Effect/ATK1000/DEF800

"When I Normal Summon 'Time Stallion', I can add a Level 7 or higher Pendulum Monster from my Deck to my hand" Yuko said, plucking a card from his Deck "I choose my Time-Warp Pendulum Dragon"

"With that, I'll set a card and end my turn" Yuko said, the facedown card appeared in front of him.

"I draw!" I declared, drawing a card

 **Yema:** 4000 LP, Hand 6

 **Yuko:** 4000 LP, Hand 4

"I'll start with this!" I said, "I Normal Summon 'Aries the Star Ram'!"

In front of me the constellation of a ram briefly appeared before turning into an actual dark blue ram with small golden spots along its body.

 **Aries the Star Ram** LV4/LIGHT/Beast/Pendulum/Effect/P.S. 7/ATK1700/DEF1900

"Now Aries attacks Time Stallion!" I said, the ram charging forwards with its horns before slamming into Time Stallion

 **Yuko:** 4000 LP - 3300 LP

"Since it was sent to the Graveyard this turn, I can Special Summon Time Stallion back!" Yuko said, the horse reappearing in Defense Position

"I'll set two cards face-down and end my turn" I said, before turning to look for an Action Card

"I draw!" Yuko said

 **Yuko:** 3300 LP, Hand 5

 **Yema:** 4000 LP, Hand 3

Yuko grinned

"Sorry sis" he said, "Playtime's over! I set the Pendulum Scales using my Scale 2 Timebreaker Magician and Scale 8 Timegazer Magician!"

Beside Yuko, the two magicians rose into the blue columns, with their scales appearing beneath them.

 **Timebreaker Magician** LV3/DARK/Spellcaster/Pendulum/Effect/P.S. 2/ATK400/DEF0

 **Timegazer Magician** LV3/DARK/Spellcaster/Pendulum/Effect/P.S. 8/ATK1200/DEF600

"I can now Pendulum Summon any monsters from Levels 3 through 7 at the same time!" Yuko said, as a giant blue pendant swung between the scales

"Swing, pendulum of the soul!" he chanted "Carve an arc of light across the ether! Pendulum Summon!"

From a glowing portal formed between the scales, two spiraling lights descended

"Appear now!" Yuko said, "My monsters!"

The lights crashed into the ground before taking shape

"My Time Thief and my Time-Warp Pendulum Dragon!" Yuko said, as his monsters both appeared before him

 **Time Thief** LV4/DARK/Warrior/Pendulum/Effect/P.S. 5/ATK1300/DEF1700

 **Time-Warp Pendulum Dragon** LV7/DARK/Dragon/Pendulum/Effect/P.S. 4/ATK2500/DEF2000

"Time-Warp Pendulum Dragon attacks Aries!" Yuko said, "Spiral Vortex Strike!"

The dragon reared its head back before unleashing a glowing blue stream of energy at my monster. I winced as I took damage

 **Yema:** 4000 LP - 3200 LP

"And now I attack directly with Time Thief" Yuko said, the monster running at me "Shadow Retaliation!"

I held out my arm to intercept the attack with my Duel Disk, but my Life Points still took a hit

 **Yema:** 3200 LP - 1900 LP

"I'll end my turn there" Yuko said

"I draw!" I said, drawing a new card

 **Yema:** 1900 LP, Hand 4

 **Yuko:** 3300 LP, Hand 1

I glanced over my hand and considered my options

"The best way to fight pendulum is with pendulum" I said "So I'll set my Pendulum Scales with the Scale 1 Stargazer Magician and Scale 7 Starbreaker Magician"

Beside me, facing Yuko's magicians, my two magicians rose into their scales

 **Stargazer Magician** LV5/LIGHT/Spellcaster/Penduum/Effect/P.S. 1/ATK1200/DEF2400

 **Starbreaker Magician** LV6/DARK/Spellcaster/Pendulum/Effect/P.S. 7/ATK2300/DEF1400

"I can now Pendulum Summon any monsters from Levels 2 through 6 at the same time!" I said, as the numbers appeared below the monsters

"Swing, pendulum of destiny!" I chanted "Mark out the approaching time, transcend the past and future! Pendulum Summon!"

A glowing portal appeared between the scales as the pink pendulum swung back and forth, before unleashing three monsters of my own

"Return from my Extra Deck!" I said, "Aries the Star Ram! And from my hand! Star Gazer and Star-Strike Pendulum Dragon!"

The three monsters formed before me. Star Gazer looked like a younger version of Stargazer Magician, wearing short white robes and an oversized white hat. Star-Strike Pendulum Dragon spread its dark blue wings before roaring loudly at Yuko's dragon.

 **Aries the Star Ram** LV4/LIGHT/Beast/Pendulum/Effect/P.S. 7/ATK1700/DEF1900

 **Star Gazer** LV2/LIGHT/Spellcaster/Pendulum/Effect/P.S. 2/ATK600/DEF1200

 **Star-Strike Pendulum Dragon** LV6/LIGHT/Dragon/Pendulum/Effect/P.S. 4/ATK2500/DEF2000

"Now Star-Strike Pendulum Dragon will attack Time Thief!" I said, "Cosmic Flame Strike!"

The dragon flapped its wings and flew up into the air, before hurling itself back down at the ground launching blue flames at the monster. The flames danced along the ground before consuming Time Thief

 **Yuko:** 3300 LP - 2100 LP

"And you know the deal!" I said, "Now that Damage Calculation is done, Star-Strike inflicts its current ATK as damage to you!"

Yuko gulped as he compared my dragon's ATK to his Life Points.

"It's over!" I said, "Meteor Burst!"

The dragon roared as flaming meteors appeared and launched themselves at my brother.

"Not today!" Yuko said, "I activate Kuriboh Calling!"

The spell in front of him flipped face-up, showing Kuriboh, Winged Kuriboh, Rainbow Kuriboh and Kuribon all gathered around a swirling vortex blue vortex, which had the outlines of Kurivolt, Clear Kuriboh and Kuribandit all in it

"I can add a "Kuri" monster from my Deck to my hand!" Yuko said, as the vortex formed in front of him "I add Ancient Kuriboh to my hand!"

The portal glowed brightly as a light blue puffball with a crimson red clock symbol on its back appeared briefly before becoming a card in Yuko's hand.

"And now I activate the effect of Ancient Kuriboh in my hand!" Yuko said, "I place it into my Spell and Trap Zone, and the damage you tried to inflict to me gets stored there too!"

The blue puffball appeared in front of Yuko as the meteors came in. It glowed dark red as all the meteors were absorbed into it. It then curled up into a little ball which began to glow crimson red.

"And now in two turns, it will be destroyed, and unleash that damage back at you" Yuko said, as a crimson red "2" appeared above the Kuriboh. "Of course, if you destroy it before then, then I take the damage as originally intended"

"Alright then" I said, "Aries will attack Time Stallion"

The ram charged forward and slammed hard into the horse, destroying it again.

"But Time Stallion can just resurrect itself again" Yuko said, as his monster reappeared before him

"Then I end my turn" I said

"I draw!" Yuko said

 **Yuko:** 2100 LP, Hand 2

 **Yema:** 1900 LP, Hand 0

Above Ancient Kuriboh, the number changed from 2 to 1

"First I'll Pendulum Summon!" Yuko said, "Be reborn from my Extra Deck! Time Thief!"

"Now…" Yuko continued, a small mischievous grin on his face "Get ready!"

Yuko pulled a spell from his hand and held it out

"I activate Ancient Fusion!"

"Fusion?" I shouted in suprise

"This card let's me Fusion Summon a "Time" Fusion Monster from my Extra Deck by using cards on my field as the Fusion Materials" Yuko said, "So I'll be fusing Time Stallion with my Timebreaker Magician!"

My eyes widened in suprise as Time Stallion and Timebreaker Magician both transformed into a glowing spheres of energy before swirling together.

"Faithful steed of light!" Yuko chanted "Young magician of darkness! Become one, and work the magic of the fiends!"

Yuko clasped his hands over his head

"Fusion Summon!" he shouted "Come forth! The fiend who works the darkest mischief! Time Imp!"

Yuko extended his arms as with a flash of crimson red light, Time Imp appeared behind him and landed on the field.

 **Time Imp** LV8/DARK/Fiend/Pendulum/Effect/P.S. 2/ATK2100/DEF2300

Time Stallion quickly reappeared by Yuko's side.

"I'm sure you remember this, but let's just give everyone a reminder" Yuko said, "Time Imp gains the effects of all my monsters when its Summoned! Mischief Mayhem!"

The imp held up its trident, which glowed crimson red as Time-Warp Pendulum Dragon, Time Stallion and Time Thief both glowed as well.

"Next, I use Time Imps other effect" Yuko said, "It can take the effect of another monster on the field. I choose Star-Strike Pendulum Dragon! Shadow Sneak!"

The shadow of the monster extended all the way behind Star-Strike Pendulum Dragon as the dragon glowed red.

"Now Time Imp attacks Star Gazer!" Yuko said, the monster charging forward "Hell Dive Pierce!"

Time Imp leaped into the air before coming back down with its trident extended. I winced as my monster was destroyed and I took damage

 **Yema:** 1900 LP - 400 LP

"And don't forget!" Yuko said, "Time Imp has your dragon's effect! Which means now you take 2100 damage! Hell Burst!"

The devil held out its trident which launched a spiral of flames at me. I quickly snatched the nearby Action Card off the window of the nearby building.

"I use the Action Spell Acceleration to negate the effect damage!" I said, feeling a sudden burst of wind around me. The wind flew upwards and stopped the flames.

"Not so fast!" Yuko countered "I use the effect taken from Time-Warp Pendulum Dragon! I Tribute Time-Warp Pendulum Dragon to negate that effect! Raging Force!"

An outline of Time-Warp Pendulum Dragon appeared around Time Imp as a large red X appeared over my Action Spell negating it

 **Time Imp** ATK 2100 - ATK 4600

"The effect continues!" Yuko said, the flames going past the wind

"Then I'll use my face-down card!" I said as the card flipped up. "Cosmic Barrier reduces an instance of effect damage to 0!"

A glowing barrier appeared in front of me just in time to deflect off the spiral of flames.

Yuko gritted his teeth.

"I end my turn" he said, "But unless you end it this turn, this duel's just about over"

"He's right" Tatsuya said "During his Standby Phase, Ancient Kuriboh will redirect the damage back at Yema"

"And that's enough to wipe out the rest of her Life Points!" Ayu realized

"I'll set one card to end my turn" Yuko said, the back of the card appearing in front of him on the neon city lane

"I draw!" I declared, hoping I would draw something good

 **Yema:** 400 LP, Hand 1

 **Yuko:** 2100 LP, Hand

I smiled when I saw what I drew

"I'll Pendulum Summon now!" I said, raising my arm to the sky as the pendulum swung back and forth. "Emerge! My monsters!"

The pendulum formed a bright portal which shot out a beam of light

"Return from my Extra Deck!" I said, "Star Gazer!"

The small magician boy appeared onto the field again, clutching his telescope.

"I'll use Star Gazer's effect!" I said, as the boy looked up to the starry sky with his telescope. Up in the sky, stars lit up, showing the outline of a man with a sword and shield.

"Looks like he found Orion the Hunter of Stars!" I said, pulling the card from my Deck.

"Now I sacrifice Star Gazer, Aries the Star Ram and Star-Strike Pendulum Dragon!" I declared "I use these three monsters as Tributes!"

Pillars rose up from under the monsters as blue flames engulfed them, transforming them into swirling spheres of light.

"Shattering the very boundaries of limits!" I chanted, "The mightiest warrior now takes to the battlefield! Emerge! Orion the Hunter of the Stars!"

The three spheres all flew off their pillar and came together in the middle of the street, forming into a larger sphere of light. The sphere solidified before cracking open as a man wearing dark blue armor and wielding a sword and shield appeared, the emblem of a star on his back.

 **Orion the Hunter of the Stars** LV10/LIGHT/Warrior/Effect/ATK0/DEF0

"But it has 0 ATK!" Yuko said in suprise, looking at the newly summoned monster in confusion.

"Not for long it won't!" I said, smirking confidently "Because Orion has the combined ATK and DEF of the Tributed monsters!"

Orion held up his sword, which glowed brightly as outlines of the three Tributed monsters appeared around him

 **Orion the Hunter of the Stars** ATK 0, DEF 0 - ATK 4500, DEF 5100

Yuko's eyebrow furrowed as he saw the monster's new ATK which was stronger than any of his.

"I use my face-down card" Yuko said, swiping his hand over his Duel Disk, causing one of the face-down cards to flip face-up. "Ancient Shield!"

The trap displayed a barrier surrounding Time Stallion, Time Knight and Time Golem.

"For the rest of this turn, I take no more battle damage from battle involving Time monsters" he said, as the same barrier surrounded each of his monsters

I quickly turned and grabbed an Action Card off the nearby windowsill and promptly activated it

"I use the Action Spell Illusion Attack!" I said, as my monster glowed brightly "Now Orion can attack all your monsters once!"

I leaped back down to the ground behind Orion

"Orion!" I shouted "Destroy Time Stallion! Comet Crusher!"

Orion dashed forwards and sliced Time Stallion into pieces

"Due to Ancient Shield, I don't take any damage!" Yuko said, a barrier forming to protect him from any damage "And Time Stallion's effect allows me to summon it back to my field!"

A portal formed as Time Stallion reappeared onto the field, looking tired of being destroyed

"But that's not it!" I said, "Because Orion has another ability too!"

"Another one?" Yuko said in suprise

"Since it destroyed a monster by battle, I can destroy a card on the field!" I said, "And I choose Ancient Kuriboh! Quasar Quake!"

Orion stabbed his blade into the ground, which formed a crack that went along the ground straight towards Yuko's Ancient Kuriboh

"If this succeeds, then Yema wins!" Futoshi said

"Yeah, but look at Yuko's face" Tatsuya said "He's not worried at all"

I glanced over and found that Tatsuya was right. Instead of being worried or scared, my brother looked confident in himself.

"I activate my face-down card!" Yuko said, his second face-down flipping up "Ancient Seal of Protection!"

The trap before him flipped up, showing a circular seal with a clock marking on it deflecting a red energy blast from hitting Time-Warp Pendulum Dragon and another monster

"Since you activated an effect, I can pay 1000 Life Points to negate that effect and turn it back onto your Orion!" Yuko said, as the seal appeared in front of Ancient Kuriboh.

 **Yuko:** 2100 LP - 1100 LP

The shockwave created by Orion was promptly absorbed into the seal, before being blasted back at the monster in the form of a red laser.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but Orion can't be destroyed by card effects!" I said, as Orion simply deflected the laser with his sword.

"Uh-oh" Yuko muttered, moving towards the nearby building for an Action Card

"Now Orion attacks Time Thief!" I said, the swordsman slicing the thief down to size

"My barrier prevents the damage!" Yuko said, the barrier once again appearing to protect him.

"Orion's ability activates!" I said as Orion shot a shockwave at Ancient Kuriboh

"Ancient Seal negates that effect and destroys Orion!" Yuko said as the seal absorbed the shockwave and shot it back again

 **Yuko:** 1100 LP - 100 LP

"Orion cannot be destroyed by card effects!" I countered as Orion deflected the beam away.

Yuko climbed up to the top of the nearby building and desperately looked for an Action Card to save himself.

"Third time's the charm!" I said, "Orion, take out Time Imp!"

Orion charged forwards before slicing straight through Yuko's Fusion Monster, destroying it. The barrier formed around Yuko to prevent the damage again, but that didn't matter to me

"Now Orion!" I said, "Destroy Ancient Kuriboh!"

The monster unleashed a final bright blue shockwave directed at Ancient Kuriboh, slicing the monster in half.

"And now that your Kuriboh is gone, my dragon's effect from all the way back then finally hits its mark!" I said as the flaming meteors reemerging out of thin air to continue their attack on Yuko.

"I activate an Action Spell" Yuko said, placing it onto his Duel Disk "Half De-Break!"

An Action Spell appeared, showing huge lasers coming towards a duelist, who was incased a crimson red bubble.

Just like in the picture, a red bubble surrounded Yuko

"Now I only take half the damage from the effect" Yuko said

"But that's still enough to finish you!" I countered, "And then…"

I trailed off as Yuko sighed and shook his head

"And then you take the same damage as I do" Yuko finished,

The meteors rained down, slamming into Yuko as some bounced off the bubble and flew at me.

"You have GOT to be kidding me…." I muttered as the meteors reduced the rest of my Life Points to nothing

 **Yuko:** 100 LP - 0 LP

 **Yema:** 400 LP - 0 LP

 **DRAW**

I groaned as the Action Field slowly dissolved into nothing. Yuko was already back on his feet again. I stood up and walked over to him

"So now what?" I asked him "It was a draw"

"I dunno" Yuko said, shrugging "Maybe we should both get her?"

"God no!" I said, "It's bad enough one of us has to do it, so let's not make both us suffer!"

Yuko nodded.

"Okay.." he said, "How about…rock paper sisscors?"

I bit my lip and thought about it

"Sure" I said, placing my fist onto my hand. Yuko did the same

"Rock, paper sisscors" we both said. Yuko put his hand out in the sisscors position

"It's on shoot" I informed him. Yuko just rolled his eyes and reset his hand

"Rock, paper sisscors, shoot!" we said. Yuko did paper, probably thinking I was going to use rock. He blinked in suprise at what I was doing

"Bang!" I said, "shooting" my finger gun

"What…" he said

"It's gun" I said casually "Gun beats everything"

"That's not how it works!" Yuko said

"Well I won and you lost!" I said, sticking out my tongue "So you have to go talk to the demon candy child."

Yuko groaned, but walked out the door of the school.

"Hmm" I muttered to myself as I watched him run down the street.

….

"I guess we could have just done that instead of dueling"

* * *

 **[Play Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-V Ending 1: One Step]**

 **Ima mune odoru yume Catch koboreru namida wa Release**

 **(I will catch an exciting dream and follow it till the end of days)**

The ocean was shown, with both twin's pendants swinging slowly across the screen.

 **Fumidasu yo hajimete no fiirudo kiseki ni au tame no Fabulous One Step**

 **(Now's the time for me to follow my own ways, once I do, I'll take a fabulous one step)**

Scrolling across the ocean, the pendants kept swinging as the background scrolled to Miami City and up LDS tower

 **Kidzuitanda tsuyosa wa ataerareru mono janai**

 **(The realization that I had was, nothing's earned by strength alone because)**

Yuko was shown running along the beach, with his Duel Disk activated by his side. As he ran Time Stallion, Time-Warp Pendulum Dragon, and Time Imp appeared, running beside him.

 **Hitotsu zutsu sou tsukamitorunda**

 **(Power comes from those who never care for victory)**

Yuko kept running as pictures of Strong Ishijima, Hokuto and Reiji drifted by in the background behind hm.

 **Nara sugu ugokanakucha jitto shite nante irannai**

 **(I can't wait, I'm finally getting started, all I want to do, is just to have some fun)**

Yema was shown running down the beach in the opposite direction, with Star-Strike Pendulum Dragon and Twinkle Kuriboh both following her as her Duel Disk was activated.

 **Kabe ga kaze ga yuku tehaban demo**

 **(I'll ignore those headwinds, cause my journey has begun)**

Behind Yema, pictures of Yuro, Shingo, a hooded duelist and Yaiba drifted by as she ran.

 **"Yuuki" tte kirifuda doroo shite ippo mae e**

 **(Courage, is all I need, it's a trump card that is more than worthy)**

The camera showed Yuzu, then changed to Gongenzaka, then Shuzou, Ayu, Futoshi and Tatsuya.

 **Shinjiru shouri no sutoorii**

 **(I believe my story's theme is destiny)**

Yuko and Yema's pendants were both again shown swinging in front of a sunset, before the camera zoomed back, showing the entire You Show School and Gongenzaka standing on the beach looking over the sunset.

 **Daremo chousenchuu My Way tamesareteiru Duelist**

 **(There's a lot of challenge along my way, my trial as a duelist.)**

Yema, Yuzu and Gongnenzaka were all blindfolded as they attempted to smack a watermelon with baseball bats, with that same watermelon being held by Yuko as he stood five feet away, and Ayu, Futoshi, Shuzou, Sora and Tatsuya all laughing as they watched the duelists swing at nothing

 **Tsurai shunkan koso Smile, Jump, Fight & Step Up!**

 **(Through the tough times, I wont stop, I'll smile jump fight and step up)**

Yema was shown holding a baseball bat while chasing Yuko, who was running away while laughing. Yuzu looked surprised and Gongenzaka's face was bright red. Ayu, Futoshi, Tatsuya and Sora were all eating slices of watermelon as they watched the spectacle unfold, while Shuozu was cutting more slices on a cutting board.

 **Hohoemi ga Energy nigetai kimochi ni wa Kick**

 **(Smiles are all that I need to pay, to keep my coward dreams away.)**

Yuko and Yema were shown dueling on Magical Broadway, with their dragons both roaring at each other as they fought, before Yuko pointed his finger and Time-Warp Pendulum Dragon blasted an energy wave that engulfed the camera in bright blue energy beam.

 **Tobikomu yo atarashii fiirudo mirai e to tsudzuku Shiny One Step**

 **(I'll jump into this newest field in front of me, and once I do I'll take that shiny one step.)**

The entire group was shown back at You Show, with Futoshi begging Yuko for a popsicle, as everyone else sat around a table. Yuko was then shown walking away and leaning against a wall as Futoshi ran after him, with Sora, Ayu and Tatsuya all watching amused.

 **Ippo... tatta ippo de ii sore ga Big Chance!**

 **(Just one, just one is all that I need, cause that will be my big chance.)**

Yuko was shown being smacked in the head by Yuzu's fan, causing him to drop his Deck. The camera panned across the deck before zooming in on Time-Warp Pendulum Dragon, which transitioned to both Yuko and Yema's pendants finally stop swinging in front of the ocean sunset.

* * *

 **OC Cards:**

 **Aries the Star Ram** LV4/LIGHT/Beast/Pendulum/Effect/P.S. 7/ATK1700/DEF1900

Pendulum Effect: All "Star" monsters you control can inflict piercing battle damage

Effect: If this card attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing battle damage to your opponent. If this card destroys a monster by battle, you can equip that monster from the Graveyard to this card, and if you do, this card gains 500 ATK and can attack again.

 **Star Gazer** LV2/LIGHT/Spellcaster/Pendulum/Effect/P.S. 2/ATK600/DEF1200

Pendulum Effect: Once per turn, you can add a "Star" card from your Deck to your hand

Effect: Once per turn, you can add a "Star" card from your Deck to your hand.

 **Kuriboh Calling** Spell/Quick-Play

Add 1 "Kuri" monster from your Deck to your hand. (Except "Karikuri" monsters)

 **Ancient Kuriboh** LV1/DARK/Fiend/Effect/ATK0/DEF0

Effect: If a card effect would inflict damage to you, you can activate this card in your Spell/Trap Card Zone, then negate that damage. During your second Standby Phase after this card's activation, send it the Graveyard, then inflict damage to your opponent equal to the negated damage. If this card is destroyed, take damage equal to the negated damage.

 **Ancient Fusion** Spell/Normal

Fusion Summon 1 "Time" Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck using monsters you control or cards in your Pendulum Zone as Fusion Materials.

 **Cosmic Barrier** Trap/Normal

Negate an instance of effect damage.

 **Orion the Hunter of the Stars** LV10/LIGHT/Warrior/Effect/ATK0/DEF0

Effect: This card requires three Tributes to be Normal Summoned (cannot be Normal Set) This card's original ATK and DEF become the combined ATK and DEF of the monsters Tributed for this card's summon. When this card destroys a monster by battle, you can destroy a card your opponent controls. This card cannot be destroyed by card effects

 **Ancient Shield** Trap/Normal

Until the End Phase, you take no battle damage from battles involving a "Time" monster. During your opponent's Battle Phase (except the turn this card was sent to the Graveyard), you can banish this card: You take no more battle damage that turn

 **Action Spell: Illusion Attack** Spell/Action

Target a monster you control. It can attack all monsters your opponent controls, once each.

 **Ancient Seal of Protection** Trap/Continuous

If an effect would activate, you can pay 1000 LP: Negate that effect and destroy it, and if you do, banish it.

 **Action Spell: Half De-Break** Spell/Action

Activate if you would take damage. Divide that damage between you and your opponent evenly

* * *

 **AN:**

That chapter took way too long to write. I digress

 **QotC:** The Miami Championship is coming up, and combined, both twins need 10 Duels. Who do you think that Yuko and Yema should duel?

 **We're thinking about making Action Traps, like they did in like one episode of Arc-V but were never seen again.**

 _That's cause they were DUMB!_

Don't mind him. He will defend everything about Arc-V to his last breath

 ** _In fact, it's quite annoying_**

 _IS NOT!_

Thanks for reading our story so far.

 **If you want, any kind of constructive review would be nice, but it's all optional**

 _ **It's not. You will DIE if you don't favorite and follow both this story and our account**_

Don't listen to him

 _WHELP! SEE YA NEXT TIME!_

-S **c** a _l_ ** _c_** h **o** p _W_ ** _a_** r **r** i _o_ ** _r_**


	13. Chapter 12 plus 1 - Order Up!

**AN:**

Hoi

 **random reader:**

Maybe one day someone will reveal the answer to that question (wink wink, nudge nudge)

Well, I don't even know everything that's going to happen yet, so this is gonna be a tough ride

And thank you

 **DiabolicTracer:**

Mems

And…..yeah, I totally agree. It was stupid, and I'm stupid, and you're stupid, and this story is stupid and Vrains is stupid and Arc-V's ending was stupid and ZeXal's first season was stupid and corn dogs are stupid. I could be here all day. But honestly, I couldn't think of anything else to use that wouldn't either just be stupid and retcon the plot (i.e., a Fusion, Xyz or Synchro monster) or…just an MST?

I'm not sure if you're hating on Shuzou or me. Probably both, as they're both reasonable points

ANYWAY YOU GUYS BETTER ENJOY

* * *

 **Yuko POV:**

"It's gun!" I muttered, mocking my sister under my breath "Gun beats everything!"

I was down by the pier, still looking for Yuzu. Normally that was something I'd be willing do no problem…except she was with Mr. Candy Devil Sora. Something about him just gave me the creeps. Maybe it was all the evil glares and death threats

For what felt that the millionth time, I tried to call Yuzu on her Duel Disk. It rang once…twice….three times….quattro times….and then went to voicemail

 _"Hi"_ the prerecorded message began again _"It's me…Yuzu. If you're hearing this, then I'm busy! Or maybe my Duel Disk's broken. One of the two. Anyway, leave a message at the beep and I'll-"_

I sighed as I hung up before the recording began to take my message. I was pretty sure they were down by the pier. Just earlier this morning, Sora had asked me about where someone could go to practice and be by themselves, and I (hesitantly) told him about the empty warehouses down by the docks.

Just as I was about to give up and look somewhere else, I saw a bright pink flash from one of the warehouses. A _FAMILIAR_ pink flash

I tried to recall where exactly I had seen it before as I walked over to the warehouse. Through the open doors, I saw Masumi arguing with Yuzu and Sora.

"Yuzu!" I said, poking my head through the door frame.

Yuzu jumped a little before speaking

"Hey Yuko"

"Your dad sent me to get you," I said, "And you haven't been answering your phone"

"Oh, I-" Yuzu started to say before being cut off by Masumi

"You!" she shouted, pointing at me

"Did I miss something?" I asked Sora curiously. As far I knew, I hadn't had too much interaction with Masumi, so why did she seem so upset?

"There was this masked guy," Sora said "He's been going around dueling LDS members, and then they just disappear"

"And?" I asked, taking a few steps away from the crazy fusion girl.

"When I got in a fight with him, his mask came off," Sora said, "And he looked just like you!"

"Huh" I muttered,

Without any other warning, Masumi charged straight at me. I tried to sidestep her, but she just reached out and nabbed my shirt and yanked me by my collar.

"Where is Professor Marco?" she demanded, shaking me a little bit

"I don't know what you're talking about!" I said, trying and failing to pry her hands off my shirt

"Liar!" Masumi screamed, shaking me again like a rag doll

Yuzu finally stepped in and managed to push us apart. I hastily grabbed my Duel Disk in case Masumi decided to challenge me to a duel randomly, while Masumi just glared at me

"Calm down everyone!" Yuzu said, ignoring the fact that Masumi was the only insane one in the room.

Masumi glared at me before leaving. As she reached the door, she turned around and shouted at me

"This isn't over!"

With that, she stormed off across the pier back to the main city. I groaned. I did not need more rivals.

"So how's the training going?" I asked Sora curiously

"It's…ok" he said "She knows HOW to Fusion Summon…"

"But…" I prompted him

"I don't have any Fusion Monsters" Yuzu said, groaning as she put her head into her hands. "How did you even get one?"

I bit my lip. I'd help her if I could figure out how, but all I could remember what just being in a dire situation, and then the monster suddenly appearing in my Extra Deck. I severely doubted that would work for Yuzu, so she had to find a different option.

"Hey Yuzu, LDS created your cards, right?" I asked. Yuzu glanced up curiously and nodded

"Most cards are created by LDS." she said, "Why?"

"Then we need an inside source, " I said grinning

"What do you mean inside…oh" Yuzu said, coming to the same realization

"Hey, Masumi!" I shouted to her retreating figure, "I'll help you figure this out, but I need a favor!"

For a second I thought it wasn't going to work. Then Masumi stopped dead in her tracks and turned.

"I'm listening"

* * *

 **[Play Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-V Opening 1, BelieveXBelieve]**

 **Birību × Birību biri-biri-biri Badīzu!**

 **(Believe, believe, we're electric buddies!)**

Several flashes of different colors came across the screen, showing both Yema and Yuko in several different poses, before a red jacket swiped across the screen, and it zoomed out, showing Yuko holding his jacket over his shoulder, with Yema absentmindedly playing on her Duel Disk as an Action Card briefly appeared behind him before flipping over, creating four cards of different colors all showing silhouettes of the two twins standing together, before scattering to show the logo, as two pendulums swung behind it, with the background switching between different bright colors as pictures of Yuzu, Gongenzaka, Shuzou, Yoko, Ayu, Futoshi, Tatsuya and Sora appeared.

 **Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-V**

 **The Twin Pendulums**

 **Yū! Kachi make janai saikyō no Kādo**

 **(Just forget about winning or losing your best card)**

Yuko's Duel Disk was shown, before scrolling down, past his red and black goggles which gleamed in the light, to the show the duelist swinging his Duel Disk around his body

 **Yū! Supīdo zenkai harahara On za gēmu**

 **(Feel the excitement and your heart pounding on the game)**

The blade of Yuko's Duel Disk was shown right before he placed down Time Stallion, and mounted it when it appeared

 **Dan-Dan-Dan-Dan Dan! Dan! Dan! Dan!**

 **(Done, done, done, done, done, done, done, done)**

Several monsters were shown from both twin's decks, including Time Golem, Star Swordsman and Aquarius the Star Bearer

 **Dan-Dan-Dan-Dan Dan! Dan! Dan! Dan!**

 **(Done, done, done, done, done, done, done, done!)**

More monsters from their decks were shown like Time Wizard, Starbreaker Magician and Star Sorceress, who used her staff to create a blinding light that enveloped the screen

 **Yureru ma ma ma Maindo**

 **(Swinging within my m-mind)**

The glow faded to show Yuko and Yema standing back to back both pendants glowing, before they both raised theirs arms to the sky

 **Tamashī no pendyuramu kyūkyo ku no konfyūjon**

 **(The Pendulum of the Soul, it causes much confusion)**

Up above the twins, Stargazer and Timegazer were in the Pendulum Zones floating in the sky, with both pendants swinging between the magicians before a portal opened and three glowing monsters flew out

 **Shōdō ga Gotto itto gotto itto**

 **(The urge I've got it, got it)**

Shingo was shown smirking while holding Rocket Dart Striker, Power Dart Striker and Ultimate Dart Striker

 **Shōbu wa gachi gachi**

 **(These battles are the truth)**

Reiji was shown, his glasses reflecting the light as he pushed them up his nose, showing his eyes, while in the background, his Savant Kepler and Galilei were placed into the Pendulum Zones while the three D/D/D Doom King Armageddons hovered between them

 **Honki reboryūshon**

 **(It's a revolution!)**

Time Golem, Star Swordsman and Time Stallion were shown all being summoned at the same time

 **(Jasuto burēkin' za wōru... x2)**

 **(Just breakin' the wall…x2)**

A green glow appeared on screen, before zooming out to show Time Warp Pendulum Dragon roaring

 **Raido on nau!**

 **(Ride on now!)**

Yema was shown mounting onto Star Strike Pendulum Dragon before showing both twins clutching their pendants

 **Birību × Birību**

 **(Believe! Believe!)**

Time Warp Pendulum Dragon was shown running along for a brief moment before zooming out

 **Eburibadi gōin' kabe wo tsukiyabure!**

 **(Everybody's goin', gather your power to break through the wall!)**

The zoomed out perspective showed Yuko riding on Time Warp Pendulum Dragon while Yema clung onto his back to keep from falling, before Yuko thrust out his hand and activated Kuriboh Calling, from which Twinkle Kuriboh and Ancient Kuriboh both emerged

 **Yua gona bīto itto bīto!**

 **(You're gonna beat it beat!)**

The two summoned Kuribohs danced around each other happily

 **Mugendai no fyūchā mayoi wa buttobase!**

 **(To those infinite futures, throw away your hesitation)**

Yema nervously waved at the little monsters, who both looked happy and flew back to land on their owner's shoulders before Yuko grabbed his Deck and drew a card, which created a bright red glow from the trail

 **Meiku itto Meiku itto yūki dashite (Bureiku itto nau)**

 **(Make it, make it, be courageous (Break it now))**

Yuzu and Gonenzaka, both smiled and held out their arms happily

 **Steppu aheddo! Fumidase yo (Du itto nau)**

 **(Step ahead, and step it up! (Do it now))**

Sora, Ayu, Futoshi and Tatsuya all jumped into the air happily

 **Otanoshimi wa kore kara da! So daremo ga Birībā!**

 **(The fun has just begun! So you should come along! Everyone can be a believer!)**

The twins were shown riding on Time Warp Pendulum Dragon's back, before they both extended their arms and several monsters from their Deck burst from behind and zoomed forwards. Star Strike Pendulum Dragon flew in next to Time Warp Pendulum Dragon, before it shot up into the sky and glowing trail of sparkles appearing behind it.

 **Birību × Birību biri-biri-biri Badīzu!**

 **(Believe, believe, we're electric buddies!)**

Multiple flashes appeared, showing Yuzu, Gongenzaka, Shuzou, Ayu, Futoshi, Tatsuya and Sora, before cutting out to show everyone standing in front of the You Show Duel School, with both twins in the middle of an argument, with the others all standing around them amused.

* * *

 **Yuko POV:**

"WAKE UP!"

I darted awake and slammed my head against my backboard. I cautiously opened my eyes and found Yema standing next to my bed with her arms crossed.

"Too early" I muttered, pulling the covers back over me as I tried to fall back asleep. After all, it was Saturday, so I didn't need to get up early

"Oh?" she said, "Just don't blame me when you're late for your FIRST QUALIFYING DUEL!"

As Yema shut the door behind her, what she said sunk in. I glanced at my clock. 7:56. My first duel was at 8.

7:56….

8…

7:56….

8….

7:57….

"SHOOT!" I screamed, diving out of bed. I scrambled around my room, grabbing my Duel Disk, my Deck, changing clothes and putting on my shoes. I tore out of my room and flew straight down the fire pole onto the first floor, where Yema was waiting by the front door.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME UP!" I shouted

Yema just sighed and rubbed her temples

"You're hopeless" she declared

"LET'S GO!" I shouted, sprinting out the door, with Yema hastily following me after saying bye to Mom, who was making breakfast still

* * *

"I'm hungry" I groaned, rubbing my aching tummy.

"Well maybe you should start waking up earlier!" Yema snapped,

I was about to snap back when I smelled the air. Something smelled…great

"Do you smell that?" I asked Yema, sniffing the air like a dog.

"Smell…what?" Yema asked, sniffing the air experimentally.

"Food!" I said, before bolting off into the direction the smell was coming from

"Hey, wait!" my sister said, hurrying after me "Don't we have to get to your duel? We're already late!"

I ignored her as I walked down the street until I found the source, "German Fauder's Flavor Factory". I gazed up at the sign, my mouth watering as it begged me to eat something, ANYTHNG

"Can we get something?" I begged Yema "We're already late, another hour won't matter that much!"

"No" Yema snapped, although she looked like she was having trouble resisting the urge to go in and eat "We have to go-"

"There you are!" a familiar voice rang out

Walking up the street across from us was the one and only Circus Hitler…I mean…Nico Smiley.

"I was worried you weren't going to make it" he said, grabbing my wrist and tugging me towards the restaurant, with Yema scurrying after us

"Are you sure this is the right place?" Yema asked Nico, glancing around. Fair question, considering that there seemed to be more cooking than dueling going on.

"Yes, yes" Nico said, leading me over to another guy, about my age, with orange hair and a little bit of pinkish red on the front, pale sin and freckles.

"This is your opponent!" Nico said, both to me and the other boy. I studied my opponent. He was wearing a white shirt, with a pink shirt over that with its sleeves rolled up. Then over that he wore a dark blue waistcoat and a red tie. His pants were pretty weird too, with them mostly being cream colored, but they had a weird yellow pattern going around that made it look like noodles. His brown shoes clicked on the ground as he looked up from what he was doing…which was cooking

"So you're Yuko Sakaki?" the boy asked me. I nodded and extended my hand. The boy took it and shook my hand firmly

"I'm Michio Mokota" he said, smiling eagerly "Pleasure to meet you"

"This is very unnecessary!" a woman with black hair and glasses said to Nico "My son has already qualified for the Miami Championship!"

"It's fine mother" Michio assured her, "This duel is just for fun! After all, it's not every day I get to duel the one who beat Strong Ishijima!"

"I suppose you're right" the woman said, who I was pretty sure was Michio's mother "You shouldn't have too much trouble dealing with him."

"I'll meet you on the Action Field" Michio said to me, before walking off with his mother, presumably to the Action Field.

"Hey Yuko!" Ayu said, walking up along with Futoshi and Tatsuya

"Hey guys" I said, affectionately patting Ayu on the head and giving high-fives Tatsuya and Futoshi "Came to see my duel?"

"Of course!" Futoshi said, "This is your first step to becoming a pro!"

"Let's head over to the field" Yema said,

* * *

"Hello ladies and gentlemen!" Nico said over the microphone to the crowd entirely composed of screaming women, three fruit colored kids and my sister. "Today we're having an exciting Action Duel between the Cooking King Michio Mokata…."

Michio walked out onto the field, with all the women in the audience screaming. I think I even heard one scream "Marry me"

"…and the Pioneer of Pendulum Summoning Yuko Sakaki!" Nico said, pointing to me.

"Hi" I said waving to the audience, who was entirely silent except for my friends

"Yeah Yuko!" Tatsuya shouted

"You got this!" Ayu cheered

"Give him the shivers!" Futoshi added

"Don't…lose" Yema said

"Anyway, we have the most appropriate Action Field for this day" Nico continued "Action Field on! Chaos Kitchen!"

The ARC-System turned on as a gigantic kitchen formed around us, with floating plates and giant kitchen appliances

"Really?" I muttered

"Duelists locked in battle!" Nico said, "Kicking the earth and dancing in the air alongside their monsters!"

"They storm through this field!" another man next to him continued "Behold! This is the newest and greatest evolution of Dueling!"

"ACTION.." the entire audience began in suspense

"DUEL!" Michio and I declared at the same time as the Action Cards flew across the field

 **Michio:** 4000 LP, Hand 5

 **Yuko:** 4000 LP, Hand 5

"I Normal Summon ' **Cookpal Cluckwheat**!" Michio said, a small chick inside a bag of wheat appearing beside him on the field

 **Cookpal Cluckwheat** LV2/EARTH/Fairy/Effect/ATK100/DEF400

Michio hopped onto the back of the monster, which flew up to what looked like a giant rice cooker and pressed the button down, causing an Action Card to fly out

"I know the locations of all the Action Cards on this field" Michio bragged "There's no way you'll beat me on my home court!"

"Geez, what is it with these people?" I muttered "Get a life!"

"I activate the Action Spell I just got!" Michio said, " **Monster Microwave**!"

Just like in the picture, a red microwave appeared, and Michio dismounted as Cluckwheat entered the microwave.

"I can return Cookpal Cluckwheat to my hand in order to Special Summon a different Level 4 or below monster from my hand" Michio explained "I choose my **Cookpal Eggnog**!"

The Monster Microwave activated, as Cluckwheat vanished from inside. The device beeped, and the door opened, revealing a cracked eggshell with pink duck feet and a yellow ring around its body

 **Cookpal Eggnog** LV1/EARTH/Fairy/Effect/ATK0/DEF300

"I also activate the effect of Cluckwheat!" Michio said, "Since it was returned to my hand, I can Special Summon it back!"

Beside Eggnog, Cluckwheat reappeared, dancing happily as it joined its friend. The two jumped happily as they joined Michio.

"Additionally, as I control 2 or more "Cookpal" monsters, I can Special Summon **Cookpal Pumapotato** from my hand!" Michio said, summoning a new monster, which resembled a potato with red eyes.

 **Cookpal Pumapotato** LV3/EARTH/Fairy/Effect/ATK600/DEF300

Michio quickly hopped onto Eggnog with flew him over to a giant kettle, which blew steam out, sending an Action Card flying upwards. Moving swiftly, Michio grabbed the Action Card and landed beside the kettle. I bit my lip. Even though memorizing the locations of the Action Card proved he had no life outside dueling, it was still a huge advantage that he had over me.

"That's it for now!" Michio said, "I''ll set two cards and pass it onto you, Yuko!"

I grinned and placed my hand onto my Duel Disk. Michio may have had the advantage with his knowledge of the field, but that didn't mean I still couldn't win.

"I draw!" I said, adding a new card to my hand

 **Yuko:** 4000 LP, Hand 6

 **Michio:** 4000 LP, Hand 0

"First things first I'll-" I started before my stomach growled again. I cleared my throat and started again

"As I was saying, first I'll Normal Summon my Time Rush Serpent!" I said, the small blue dragon appearing beside me

 **Time Rush Serpent** LV4/LIGHT/Dragon/Pendulum/P.S. 4/Effect/ATK1400/DEF1200

 **"** Battle!" I declared "Time Rush Serpent will attack your Eggnog! And when he declares an attack, he gains 500 ATK for each "Time" monster I've got! With just himself on the field, Time Rush Serpent gains 500 ATK!"

 **Time Rush Serpent** ATK 1400 - ATK 1900

Time Rush Serpent darted forwards, blasting blue flames at the little egg, who panicked and began running away. Eagerly chasing after it, Time Rush Serpent took another deep breath in to gather more fire to blast

"Not so fast!" Michio said "I use the Action Spell **Freeze Freezer** to freeze your serpent right in its tracks!"

Just as Time Rush Serpent cornered Eggnog, the freezing beam of energy shot out of the Action Card, which entered Time Rush Serpent's open mouth and froze it solid. The dragon's wings stopped flapping as it froze, and it toppled towards the ground below.

"I've got bad news for you Mitchie!" I said, "Because Time Rush Serpent can make a second attack every Battle Phase!"

Steam began to rise from the frozen statue of Time Rush Serpent as his body was engulfed by flames, melting away the ice holding him in place. The dragon roared as it swooped at the cracked egg, its ATK increasing again

 **Time Rush Serpent** ATK 1900 - ATK 2400

"Take out his Eggnog!" I shouted "Quickflame Rush!"

True to its name, Time Rush Serpent rushed forwards, still surrounded by flames at it crashed straight through Eggnog, destroying the egg.

 **Michio:** 4000 LP - 1600 LP

"Not bad Yuko" Michio admitted

"Thank you" I said, my dragon's ATK returning to normal as it returned to my side

"I activate Eggnog's ability!" Michio said, "Since you destroyed it, I can Special Summon another Cookpal Eggnog from my Deck!"

Beside Michio, a second Eggnog appeared, this one in Defense Position. The egg glared at Time Rush Serpent, as if knowing that the dragon had destroyed its brother.

 **Cookpal Eggnog** LV1/EARTH/Fairy/Effect/ATK0/DEF300

"Hm" I muttered "I'll set a card and end my turn"

"During your End Phase I activate my face down card!" Michio said, " **Food Cemetery**! This places all the destroyed Cookpal monsters under itself, then for each one placed there, I can add another Cookpal from my Deck to my hand"

A strange contraption rose up, with the destroyed Eggnog sitting snuggly inside. The machine glowed as it shot out a card from it which flew into Michio's hand.

"Now I draw!" Michio said, drawing a new card

 **Michio:** 1600 LP, Hand 2

 **Yuko:** 4000 LP, Hand 4

"I activate a Spell Card!" Michio said, " **Failed Recipe**!"

A Spell displaying a man in a chef's outfit throwing away a dish of food appeared next to Michio's Food Cemetery. I raised my eyebrow as I looked at the strange spell

"Once per turn, this allows me to destroy any number of Cookpals I control, and then placed them under my Food Cemetery" Michio explained as his Eggnog, Cluckwheat and Pumapotato all were destroyed before reappearing in the Food Cemetery. "Then I draw a card for each one"

Michio drew three cards from his Deck while the effect of Eggnog Special Summoned his third one from his Deck. The final egg looked a bit scared that it too would be sacrificed, and seemed relieved to realize it was safe for now

 **Cookpal Eggnog** LV1/EARTH/Fairy/Effect/ATK0/DEF300

Michio smiled as he looked at one of the drawn cards. He grabbed the card and placed it onto his Duel Disk in a dramatic flourish.

"I now activate another Spell!" Michio said, " **Regal Recipes**!"

Beside his Food Cemetery and Failed Recipe, a third Spell appeared, this one showing a glowing crimson red book with a bookmark inserted. The cover had golden designs of cooking utensils printed on it and gold markings around the edge.

"This lets me Special Summon Royal Cookpals from my hand, up to the number of Cookpals beneath Food Cemetery" Michio explained to me as the crimson red book flew open. "Since I have four beneath my Cemetery, I can Summon four! Lucky for you, I only have three of them though"

The book's pages glowed as it flipped through recipes before stopping on a page showing spaghetti. The pages began glowing brighter as a giant dish of spaghetti brandishing a fork like a weapon flew from the book

 **Royal Cookpal Knight Pasta** LV8/EARTH/Fairy/Effect/ATK300/DEF1100

The pages kept flipping past the spaghetti page before stopping again, this time on pudding. Again, the pages glowed bright as a glass bowl of pudding wielding a gold spoon flew out and joined the pasta.

 **Royal Cookpal Princess Pudding** LV6/EARTH/Fairy/Effect/ATK300/DEF100

Finally, the pages flipped back a little ways before settling on curry. Emerging from the book, a bowl of curry holding a bronze spoon like a sword stood proudly between the other two

 **Royal Cookpal Prince Curry** LV7/EARTH/Fairy/Effect/ATK300/DEF1000

"That's it?" I asked Michio in suprise. When he said "Royal Cookpals", I was expecting some kind of giant monster with a ton of ATK and a really strong effect. Not…these.

"Don't underestimate them" Michio warned. "First, the effect of Regal Recipes inflicts 300 damage to you for each one summoned!"

The three food warriors, placed their utensils together and generated an energy blast that pushed me back

 **Yuko:** 4000 LP - 3100 LP

"Okay," I said, "But now you have three monsters with 300 ATK. None of them can even come close to my Serpent's 1400

"Maybe after this they will" Michio said, "I use the effect of Knight Pasta! By not allowing it to attack this turn, it doubles Prince Curry's attack!"

Knight Pasta raised its fork, which glowed as Curry's ATK increased. With its job done, the dish of pasta fell to the floor, exhausted

 **Royal Cookpal Prince Curry** ATK 300 - ATK 600

"And Princess Pudding has the same effect" Michio continued as the pudding cup raised its spoon with also glowed brightly to increase Prince Curry's ATK further. Like Knight Pasta, Princess Pudding then collapsed onto the floor in a tired pose.

 **Royal Cookpal Prince Curry** ATK 600 - ATK 1200

"Sorry Michio" I said, "But even after that, Prince Curry is just too weak"

"Is he?" Michio said, "I activate another Action Spell! Spicy Spice increases Prince Curry's ATK by 1000 until the End Phase!"

 **Royal Cookpal Prince Curry** ATK 1200 - ATK 2200

"Ah shoot" I muttered

"Now Prince Curry!" Michio said, "Take out his Time Rush Serpent!"

I winced as the cure bowl smashed steaming hot curry all over my dragon, destroying it. Then my stomach grumbled again and I felt bad about that too.

 **Yuko:** 3100 LP - 2300 LP

"You done?" Michio asked

"Not by a long shot!" I shouted, leaping back to my feet

"Good" Michio said "I end my turn"

As Michio's turn ended, Prince Curry stopped glowing as its ATK dropped to normal, while the other Royal Cookpals stood back up, their energy renewed. Meanwhile, Michio's Eggnog sat off to the side, while his Food Cemetery, Failed Recipe and Regal Recipe all stood in the center behind his monsters

 **Royal Cookpal Prince Curry** ATK 2200 - ATK 300

"I draw!" I said, hoping for a good draw

 **Yuko:** 2300 LP, Hand 5

 **Michio:** 1600 LP, Hand 0

"Alright!" I shouted, pumping my fist "Get ready for a taste of my Pendulum Monsters!"

"Oh, is it coming?" Michio said in suprise

"I set the Pendulum Scales using my Scale 2 Timebreaker Magician, and Scale 8 Timegazer Magician!" I said, my two faithful magicians rising on either side of me

 **Timebreaker Magician** LV3/DARK/Spellcaster/Pendulum/Effect/P.S. 2/ATK1400/DEF0

 **Timegazer Magician** LV3/DARK/Spellcaster/Pendulum/Effect/P.S. 8/ATK1200/DEF600

"Swing, pendulum of souls!" I chanted "Draw an arc of light across the ether! Pendulum Summon! Appear now! My monsters!"

As I chanted, the pendulum swung between my magicians, glowing brightly as it formed a portal, which launched three glowing beams of light from it. I thrust out my hand as my monsters took form

"Return from my Extra Deck! Time Rush Serpent!" I shouted "And from my hand! Level 4! Action Star! And with the chronic powers that control time! Level 7! Time-Warp Pendulum Dragon!"

My three monsters appeared together onto my field. Time-Warp Pendulum Dragon roared proudly, with Action Star perched on its back while Time Rush Serpent hovered beside them.

 **Time Rush Serpent** LV4/LIGHT/Dragon/Pendulum/P.S. 4/Effect/ATK1400/DEF1200

 **Action Star** LV4/DARK/Spellcaster/Pendulum/Effect/P.S. 7/ATK1400/DEF1700

 **Time-Warp Pendulum Dragon** LV7/DARK/Dragon/Pendulum/Effect/P.S. 4/ATK2500/DEF200

"Very impressive" Michio admitted "However, my deck is made to defeat Special Summoning techniques! So I activate the abilities of all three of my Royal Cookpals!"

The three Royal Cookpals all flew over to my side and began feeding my monsters like crazy. Knight Pasta shoved pasta down Time Rush Serpent's throat, causing the dragon to become heavy and fall down to the ground. Princess Pudding shoved spoonful after spoonful of pudding into Action Star's mouth, who because so oversight he couldn't move at all. And poor Time-Warp Pendulum Dragon got curry and rice dropped into its mouth until it ballooned up into a ball.

"Wh-what happened?" I asked in suprise as I watched my overfed monsters lie on the ground

"I use my Royal Cookpals' abilities" Michio said, "You see, by returning them to my hand, I can then destroy a monster you control. So I returned all three to destroy your three monsters"

Michio plucked the cards off his Duel Disk, and as he did so, his monsters vanished from the field, while mine exploded into light fragments.

"When Pendulum Monsters are destroyed I place them into my Extra Deck instead of destroying them" I told Michio as I slipped the three monsters into my Extra Deck slot.

"I'll set this card face down and end my turn" I muttered, placing the card into my Spell/Trap Card Zone.

"Then it's now my turn!" Michio said, "I draw!"

 **Michio:** 1600 LP, Hand 1

 **Yuko:** 2300 LP, Hand 0

"I activate the effect of Regal Recipe again…" Michio said, "…to Special Summon back Knight Pasta, Princess Pudding and Prince Curry! Plus the newcomer, **Royal Cookpal King Burger**!"

The recipe book opened again and out came the previous three. Then, the book turned to a hamburger, from which a burger patty sitting on a plater clutching a fork and knife appeared from

Just like that, the three monsters that had just left the field reappeared back onto Michio's side, plus a new one, while I had no monsters at all. I watched as the four monsters all united their utensils again

 **Royal Cookpal Knight Pasta** LV8/EARTH/Fairy/Effect/ATK300/DEF1100

 **Royal Cookpal Princess Pudding** LV6/EARTH/Fairy/Effect/ATK300/DEF100

 **Royal Cookpal Prince Curry** LV7/EARTH/Fairy/Effect/ATK300/DEF100

 **Royal Cookpal King Burger** LV10/EARTH/Fairy/Effect/ATK300/DEF1300

"And I hope you didn't forget the second effect!" Michio said, "You take 300 damage for each!"

From the three monsters' united weapons, an energy blast shot out and slammed into my gut, knocking the wind out of me. I stood back up unsteadily as my LP dropped

 **Yuko:** 2300 LP - 1100 LP

"Now I'll use Knight Pasta and Princess Pudding again to quadruple Prince Curry's ATK!" Michio exclaimed, his monster rising back up to 1200 ATK

 **Royal Cookpal Prince Curry** ATK 300 - ATK 1200

"And King Burger has the same effect!" Michio said, "King Burger, do your stuff!"

King Burger raised its knife which cause Prince Curry to glow brighter as it brandished its spoon at me. I widened my eyes as I watched the ATK fly up.

 **Royal Cookpal Prince Curry** ATK 1200 - ATK 2400

"Prince Curry, finish him off!" Michio shouted

"Not so fast!" I said, "I activate my own Freeze Freezer to stop your curry cold!"

The card appeared and shot out a glowing stream energy that coated Prince Curry in freezing layer of ice that stopped it from moving. The monster wiggled, but to no avail as it was stuck cold (pun intended)

"As if I would let you!" Michio declared, plucking an Action Card off the nearby counter "Action Spell **Anti-Spell Blades** negates your Action Spell, then inflicts 500 damage to you!"

Silver saw blades formed in midair which flew through the air and sliced Freeze Freezer into pieces, stopping the beam of ice. I dodged out of the way of the blades, but on of them nicked my shoulder

 **Yuko:** 1400 LP - 900 LP

"Prince Curry, finish the job!" Michio said, his curry monster breaking free of the ice it was trapped in

"I activate my facedown card!" I said, "Continuous Trap! **Action Recycle**!"

A trap showing a recycling sign over an Evasion card flipped face up between me and Prince Curry. The card then shot out a freezing ray that froze Prince Curry solid

"What the…" Michio said in shock as his monster was frozen again "What happened?"

"Action Recycle lets me banish a spell from my Graveyard to reuse it!" I said, "So I recycled my Freeze Freezer! That means I'm safe for now!"

"Next turn I'll finish you off!" Michio said, "I'll end my turn there.

"I draw!" I said, drawing a new card to work with

 **Yuko:** 900 LP, Hand 1

 **Michio:** 1600 LP, Hand 0

I smiled as I thought of a new idea. But to do it, I'd need careful planning and have to manipulate Michio into doing what I needed him to do.

"I'll Pendulum Summon again!" I announced "Come forth!"

The gateway appeared and shot out four beams of light which each spiraled around one another. I thrust out my hand as the monsters descended.

"From my hand!" I shouted "Level 6! **Time Magician**! And return from my Extra Deck! Level 4! Time Rush Serpent! Level 4! Action Star! And with the chronic powers that control time! Level 7! Time-Warp Pendulum Dragon!"

Appearing beside my other three, Time Magician was a young girl with blond hair wearing a dark blue and red magician's outfit. She winked and waved her wand around, creating little rainbow sparkles around her

 **Time Rush Serpent** LV4/LIGHT/Dragon/Pendulum/P.S. 4/Effect/ATK1400/DEF1200

 **Action Star** LV4/DARK/Spellcaster/Pendulum/Effect/P.S. 7/ATK1400/DEF1700

 **Time-Warp Pendulum Dragon** LV7/DARK/Dragon/Pendulum/Effect/P.S. 4/ATK2500/DEF200

 **Time Magician** LV6/DARK/Spellcaster/Pendulum/Effect/P.S. 2/ATK2000/DEF1700

"Sorry, but the result won't be any different!" Michio exclaimed, returning his four monsters to his hand as mine were all force fed food until they were destroyed.

"Then I guess I'll just end my turn" I said, sighing in fake disappointment

"I draw!" Michio exclaimed,

 **Michio:** 1600 LP, Hand 1

 **Yuko:** 900 LP, Hand 0

"I activate the effect of Failed Recipe again!" Michio said, "I choose to destroy my final Eggnog and place it into my Food Cemetery so I can draw a new card!"

Michio did just that, as his final Eggnog appeared inside the Food Cemetery, putting the total at 5. That meant he could now summon 5 Royal Cookpals

"Now I use Regal Recipe to summon back Knight Pasta, Princess Pudding, King Burger, Prince Curry and my **Royal Cookpal Queen Omelet**!" Michio said as the book flipped through the pages, spitting out all the Royal Cookpals until stopping on an omelet and ejecting an omelet clutching a spoon like a magic staff.

 **Royal Cookpal Knight Pasta** LV8/EARTH/Fairy/Effect/ATK300/DEF1100

 **Royal Cookpal Princess Pudding** LV6/EARTH/Fairy/Effect/ATK300/DEF100

 **Royal Cookpal Prince Curry** LV7/EARTH/Fairy/Effect/ATK300/DEF100

 **Royal Cookpal King Burger** LV10/EARTH/Fairy/Effect/ATK300/DEF1300

 **Royal Cookpal Queen Omelet** LV8/EARTH/Fairy/Effect/ATK300/DEF1200

"Let's end this!" Michio said "You take 300 for each one, which is enough to finish you off!"

"Not if I use the Action Spell Acceleration!" I said, as the wind around me accelerated, deflecting the energy blasts

"It doesn't matter. I hope you're ready!" Michio said, "Because using these four Royal Cookpals, I can double Prince Curry's ATK four times!"

The four other Royal Cookpals gathered around Prince Curry and raised their utensils, which cause Prince Curry to begin glowing golden. Michio began count on his fingers

"The first!"

 **Royal Cookpal Prince Curry** ATK 300 - ATK 600

"The second!"

 **Royal Cookpal Prince Curry** ATK 600 - ATK 1200

"The third!"

 **Royal Cookpal Prince Curry** ATK 1200 - ATK 2400

"And the fourth!"

 **Royal Cookpal Prince Curry** ATK 2400 - ATK 4800

"4800 ATK!?" I shouted in disbelief.

"It's all over!" Michio said, "Go Prince Curry! Attack Yuko directly!"

I reached up and nabbed an Action Card from a cup saucer

"I activate the Action Spell Evasion to dodge your attack!" I said, placing the card onto my Duel Disk

"No way!" Michio countered "No Action stops your Action Spell!"

"But now I'll use Action Recycle to banish Evasion to use its effect again!" I pointed out as I did so

Michio gritted his teeth as Prince Curry missed his mark barely and returned to stand by the other Royal Cookpals. I sighed in relief as I wiped the cold sweat off my forehead.

"I set one card and end my turn" Michio said, "But now it's over! I have five Royal Cookpals, so I can negate five summons!"

"I draw!" I shouted, praying I'd daw what I needed.

 **Yuko:** 900 LP, Hand 1

 **Michio:** 1600 LP, Hand 0

I groaned. The card I drew wouldn't help me in this curren situation, so I only had one option. I quickly glanced around the field for an Action Card to use. I spotted one and hurried over for it. It was stuck to the bottom of a tea saucer, so all I had to do was jump and-

GRUMBLE

I fell back to the ground as my stomach rumbled. I still hadn't eaten anything, and my opponent using monsters that resembled delicous foods wasn't helping either.

"Yuko!" I heard Yema called. I glanced over to the stands and saw her holding a folded paper towel. "Catch!"

She tossed the roll underhand to me, and I caught and eagerly unwrapped it. The first thing I spotted was a note:

To my little duelist:

I heard you were hungry

-Mom

I grabbed the note and shoved it into my pocket and found pancakes wrapped up in the package. I shoved quickly one in my mouth, and swallowed it whole. I licked my lips. It tasted...different. Not bad, just different.

"Mom said she put some mill fenoolee tonkatsu or something inside," Yema said. To this Michio started in surprise

"You mean my mille-fenuilee tonkatsu?" Michio said in shock "Someone added to my perfect recipe!?"

"I dunno," I told Michio as I finished off the second pancake sandwich "This is pretty darn good"

Michio looked like he was about to explode from anger, so I decided to just continue the duel. I turned and jumped, snagging the Action Card I missed before. I looked at it and smiled

"I activate the Action Spell Ante Draw!" I declared, "Now I draw two cards, but unless I use them both, I have to discard my entire hand during the End Phase!"

I quickly drew two cards and looked over them. I grinned as I saw exactly what I needed to win

"I activate Temporal Portal!" I said, "Now I can add 1 "Time" monster from my Deck to my hand!"

I plucked the card I chose from my Deck before continuing my turn. If everything went to plan, I could win this duel right here, right now.

"I'll Pendulum Summon again!" I exclaimed "Come forth!"

The gateway appeared and shot out five beams of light which each spiraled around one another. I thrust out my hand as the monsters appeared onto the field.

"From my hand!" I shouted "Level 5! Time Golem! And return from my Extra Deck! Level 4! Time Rush Serpent! Level 4! Action Star! Level 6! Time Magician! And with the chronic powers that control time! Level 7! Time-Warp Pendulum Dragon!"

 **Time Rush Serpent** LV4/LIGHT/Dragon/Pendulum/P.S. 4/Effect/ATK1400/DEF1200

 **Action Star** LV4/DARK/Spellcaster/Pendulum/Effect/P.S. 7/ATK1400/DEF1700

 **Time-Warp Pendulum Dragon** LV7/DARK/Dragon/Pendulum/Effect/P.S. 4/ATK2500/DEF200

 **Time Magician** LV6/DARK/Spellcaster/Pendulum/Effect/P.S. 2/ATK2000/DEF1700

 **Time Golem** LV5/EARTH/Rock/Effect/ATK1800/DEF2300

"When will you learn?" Michio asked, holding out his arm. "I return my five Royal Cookpals to my hand in order to destroy all your monsters!"

Each and every one of the monsters on both our fields vanished, his to his hand, and mine destroyed. Thankfully, he had played right into my hands

"Your final effort failed!" Michio said with a bit of a smug smirk. "Nothing you do can get past my unbeatable combo!"

"Nothing except this!" I snapped back "I activate my face down card! Continuous Trap! **Bounce Pad**!"

A trap displaying a bouncy trampoline-like pad bouncing a Watapon and Kuriboh high into the air flipped up in front of me.

"I activate this card's second effect" I said, "I can return one card from my field to my hand! I choose Timebreaker Magician!"

True enough, Timebreaker vanished from the scale as I placed him into my hand. Everything was going well so far.

"And now I reset my Scales using the Scale 4 Time Doubler!" I said, the green goblin rising up into the pillar in place of Timebreaker Magician

 **Time Doubler** LV7/DARK/Fiend/Pendulum/Effect/P.S. 4/0ATK/0DEF

"What's the point?" Michio asked "You already Pendulum Summoned!"

"Yes, but I needed his effect!" I said, "Because Time Doubler allows me to conduct a second Pendulum Summon per turn!"

"WHAT!?" Michio shouted in shock as Time Doubler waved around its bag of coins, casting a golden aura around both itself and Timegazer Magician.

"Swing, pendulum of the future!" I chanted "Draw an arc of light across the ether! Pendulum Summon! Appear now! My monsters!"

The gateway appeared and shot out two beams of light which both spiraled around one another. I thrust out my hand as the monsters descended.

"Return from my Extra Deck!" I shouted "Level 6! Time Magician! And with the chronic powers that control time! Level 7! Time-Warp Pendulum Dragon!"

 **Time-Warp Pendulum Dragon** LV7/DARK/Dragon/Pendulum/Effect/P.S. 4/ATK2500/DEF200

 **Time Magician** LV6/DARK/Spellcaster/Pendulum/Effect/P.S. 2/ATK2000/DEF1700

"And now you're wide open!" I said with a confident smile on my face

Suddenly, Michio began to laugh. He laughed and laughed before finally speaking

"I activate my facedown card!" he exclaimed " **Final Meal**!"

The trap flipped face up, displaying a kitchen ablaze with a single bowl of curry sitting in the center. Suddenly just like in the picture, flames appeared around the Action Field, roasting just about everything

"I can Special Summon my Royal Cookpal Prince Curry from my hand!" he said, "And then send all the Cookpals from my hand and under my Food Cemetery to the Graveyard!"

 **Royal Cookpal Prince Curry** LV7/EARTH/Fairy/Effect/ATK300/DEF100

Michio slipped each of the cards in his hand into the graveyard, before pulling out the Cookpals under the Food Cemetery and slipping them under too.

"Then for each one sent, Prince Curry gains 1000 ATK and DEF!" Michio said, as his monsters' ATK and DEF rose

 **Royal Cookpal Prince Curry** ATK 300, DEF 100 - ATK 9300, DEF 9100

"9300 ATK!?" I basically screeched in shock

"There's no way you can defeat this masterpiece!" Michio bragged as his curry monster flexed its nonexistent muscles

"First off, all "Time" monsters I control's ATK is doubled when I perform a second Pendulum Summon!" I began as my monster's ATKs increased

 **Time Warp Pendulum Dragon** ATK 2500 - ATK 5000

 **Time Magician** ATK 2000 - ATK 4000

"That's not even close to enough!" Michio said

"That' where my final card comes in" I said, "I activate Ancient Fusion!"

"Fusion!?" Michio said in shock

"FUSION!?" Nico screamed in suprise over the mic.

"I fuse the two monsters in my Pendulum Zones!" I said, "My Time Doubler and Timegazer Magician!"

The two monsters in question leaped from their Pendulum Zones and into the Fusion portal

"Greedy imp of darkness!" I chanted "Powerful magician of time! Become one, and work the magic of the fiends! Fusion Summon! Come forth! The fiend who works the darkest mischief! Time Imp!"

My Fusion Monster appeared onto the field between Time-Warp Pendulum Dragon and Time Magician.

 **Time Imp** LV8/DARK/Fiend/Pendulum/Effect/P.S. 2/ATK2100/DEF2300

"Impressive" Michio said, recovering from the shock "I didn't know you could use Fusion. But it's still too weak to challenge my Prince Curry!"

"Not for long it isn't!" I said, "When Time Imp is Summoned, it gains the effects of the monsters I control! Lend him your strength guys! Mischief Mayhem!"

Time Imp raised its tiny trident which glowed red as Time-Warp Pendulum Dragon and Time Magician both gave their energy to it.

"Now I'll use his second effect!" I said, "It can take your Prince Curry's effect! Shadow Sneak!"

"It can what?" Michio said in suprise as the imp launched shadows along the ground that leeched energy from the monster.

"First I'll use the effect borrowed from Time Magician!" I said. "I can increase the ATK of a monster I control by 500 for every "Time" monster I control until the End Phase! I choose Time-Warp Pendulum Dragon! Necro Force!"

Time Imp's trident began to glow golden as Time-Warp Pendulum Dragon roared in triumph

 **Time-Warp Pendulum Dragon** ATK 5000 - ATK 6500

"Then I attack Time Magician's own effect!" I said, "Shining Force!"

Time Magician raised her wand, which emitted a rainbow light that covered Time-Warp Pendulum Dragon in energy.

 **Time-Warp Pendulum Dragon** ATK 6500 - ATK 8000

"So close" Michio said, in what could only be described as mockery "But you fail to stand up to my perfect masterpiece!"

"Sorry to break it to you bud, but I've still got one thing up my sleeve" I said, "And that's Time Imp!"

"What about it?" Michio asked

"If you might remember, Time Imp copied your Prince Curry's effect" I explained "And can you remember what Prince Curry's effect does?"

"It can double the ATK of a Royal Cookpal" Michio said, "But that won't help you! That will only raise my Prince Curry's ATK even higher!"

"Well I'm activating it anyways!" I said, pointing at Prince Curry "Time Imp, give Prince Curry a power up!"

"WHAT!?" Ayu Futoshi and Tatsuya all screamed

"What's Yuko doing?" Tatsuya said, "His monster is so close to beating Prince Curry, and now he's doubling Prince Curry's ATK?"

Michio laughed as my Time Imp hurried over to Prince Curry

"Have you finally just accepted your defeat?" Michio asked,

"No way!" I said, flashing a grin "Because instead I'll use my Time-Warp Pendulum Dragon's effect!"

"Your dragon's effect?" Michio asked curiously

"Yep" I said, "You see, whenever a card effect would activate, by Tributing a Level 5 or higher monster I control, I can negate that effect! So I Tribute my Time Magician to negate Time Imp's effect and destroy it! Go, Crono Force!"

Time-Warp Pendulum Dragon stomped its foot on the ground hard, before roaring loudly. Time Magician quickly transformed into an energy orb that Time-Warp Pendulum Dragon shot out of its mouth at Time Imp. Right before Time Imp reached Prince Curry in order to power it up, the energy collided, destroying the monster.

"So what?" Michio said, recovering from the shock "You negated the effect, but your dragon isn't any stronger now!"

"I beg to differ!" I said, "Because then I get to add the Tributed monster's ATK onto Time-Warp Pendulum Dragon's ATK!"

"Th-that's not-" Michio stammered as my dragon's ATK rose again.

 **Time-Warp Pendulum Dragon** ATK 8000 - ATK 10000

"An ATK of 10000?" Michio said in shock.

"And then I Normal Summon Timebreaker Magician!" I said, summoning the young boy magician to my field

 **Timebreaker Magician** LV3/DARK/Spellcaster/Pendulum/Effect/P.S. 2/ATK1400/DEF0

"Go!" I shouted "Time-Warp Pendulum Dragon! Take out Prince Curry! Spiral Vortex Strike!"

Time-Warp Pendulum Dragon charged straight at the curry dish, before leaping high into the air to blast Prince Curry with its blue energy blast.

 **Michio:** 1600 LP - 900 LP

Michio was sent flying back as his monster was destroyed, landing right on top of a giant rice cooker.

"Timebreaker Magician!" I shouted "Finish the job!"

As Timebreaker Magician flew at Michio with his sword at the ready, Michio spun around to look for an Action Card

"You're forgetting that I know the locations of every Action Card on the field!" Michio said, "And I know there's one right here!"

As he finished his sentence, Michio stomped on the button to open the rice cooker…only to find nothing inside.

"Wh-what?" Michio stammered in shock

"You already used that Action Card remember?" I asked Michio "And since you're out of options, Timebreaker will finish you! Go! Infinity Gear Slash!"

Timebreaker brought down its blade swiftly, sending Michio flying off the cooker and onto the ground

 **Michio:** 900 LP - 0 LP

 **WINNER**

"You did it!" Ayu shouted, running down from the stands

"Alright!" Tatsuya said, "I thought you were crazy for a second, but you had it all planned out"

"Actually" I said, rubbing the back of my head "I was just making it up as I went"

"Congrats" Yema said, "You've got one win. Just five to go"

"How could this happen?" Michio's mother said, "How could Michio's perfect strategy be beaten?"

"Mother, it's okay" Michio assured her "No strategy is perfect. That's something I learned from our duel"

Michio turned to me and smiled

"I'll see you in the Miami Championship" he said

I grinned and gave a thumbs up.

"You know what?" Yema said, "I'm hungry now. Wanna get something to eat?"

"I'll pass" I said, shuddering. I didn't think I could ever look at pasta, pudding, burgers, omelets or curry the same way ever again.

Yema shrugged

"Your loss" she said, leading Futoshi, Ayu and Tatsuya out the door.

I sighed and plopped down onto a bench. I had almost lost my duel. The only real reason I won was because of Time Imp. I bit my lip. If I really wanted to win against stronger foes, I was going to need a deck upgrade. Or at the very least, some new cards for my Extra Deck.

Experimentally, I tried to close my eyes and envisioned an awesome Synchro Monster appearing in my Extra Deck. I opened my eyes…and nothing. I guess I had to probably be in a duel to do it, or in a desperate situation or something like that. I grinned. I guess it WAS a pretty stupid idea. I slipped my Deck back into my Duel Disk and headed out

…

Unfortunately, at the time, I didn't notice the glow coming from my Extra Deck.

* * *

 **[Play Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-V Ending 1: One Step]**

 **Ima mune odoru yume Catch koboreru namida wa Release**

 **(I will catch an exciting dream and follow it till the end of days)**

The ocean was shown, with both twin's pendants swinging slowly across the screen.

 **Fumidasu yo hajimete no fiirudo kiseki ni au tame no Fabulous One Step**

 **(Now's the time for me to follow my own ways, once I do, I'll take a fabulous one step)**

Scrolling across the ocean, the pendants kept swinging as the background scrolled to Miami City and up LDS tower

 **Kidzuitanda tsuyosa wa ataerareru mono janai**

 **(The realization that I had was, nothing's earned by strength alone because)**

Yuko was shown running along the beach, with his Duel Disk activated by his side. As he ran Time Stallion, Time-Warp Pendulum Dragon, Time Imp and Ancient Kuriboh appeared, all running (or gliding) beside him.

 **Hitotsu zutsu sou tsukamitorunda**

 **(Power comes from those who never care for victory)**

Yuko kept running as pictures of Strong Ishijima, Hokuto, Reiji and Michio drifted by in the background behind hm.

 **Nara sugu ugokanakucha jitto shite nante irannai**

 **(I can't wait, I'm finally getting started, all I want to do, is just to have some fun)**

Yema was shown running down the beach in the opposite direction, with Star-Strike Pendulum Dragon and Twinkle Kuriboh both following her as her Duel Disk was activated.

 **Kabe ga kaze ga yuku tehaban demo**

 **(I'll ignore those headwinds, cause my journey has begun)**

Behind Yema, pictures of Yuro, Shingo, a hooded duelist and Yaiba drifted by as she ran.

 **"Yuuki" tte kirifuda doroo shite ippo mae e**

 **(Courage, is all I need, it's a trump card that is more than worthy)**

The camera showed Yuzu, then changed to Gongenzaka, then Shuzou, Ayu, Futoshi and Tatsuya.

 **Shinjiru shouri no sutoorii**

 **(I believe my story's theme is destiny)**

Yuko and Yema's pendants were both again shown swinging in front of a sunset, before the camera zoomed back, showing the entire You Show School and Gongenzaka standing on the beach looking over the sunset.

 **Daremo chousenchuu My Way tamesareteiru Duelist**

 **(There's a lot of challenge along my way, my trial as a duelist.)**

Yema, Yuzu and Gongnenzaka were all blindfolded as they attempted to smack a watermelon with baseball bats, with that same watermelon being held by Yuko as he stood five feet away, and Ayu, Futoshi, Shuzou, Sora and Tatsuya all laughing as they watched the duelists swing at nothing

 **Tsurai shunkan koso Smile, Jump, Fight & Step Up!**

 **(Through the tough times, I wont stop, I'll smile jump fight and step up)**

Yema was shown holding a baseball bat while chasing Yuko, who was running away while laughing. Yuzu looked surprised and Gongenzaka's face was bright red. Ayu, Futoshi, Tatsuya and Sora were all eating slices of watermelon as they watched the spectacle unfold, while Shuozu was cutting more slices on a cutting board.

 **Hohoemi ga Energy nigetai kimochi ni wa Kick**

 **(Smiles are all that I need to pay, to keep my coward dreams away.)**

Yuko and Yema were shown dueling on Magical Broadway, with their dragons both roaring at each other as they fought, before Yuko pointed his finger and Time-Warp Pendulum Dragon blasted an energy wave that engulfed the camera in bright blue energy beam.

 **Tobikomu yo atarashii fiirudo mirai e to tsudzuku Shiny One Step**

 **(I'll jump into this newest field in front of me, and once I do I'll take that shiny one step.)**

The entire group was shown back at You Show, with Futoshi begging Yuko for a popsicle, as everyone else sat around a table. Yuko was then shown walking away and leaning against a wall as Futoshi ran after him, with Sora, Ayu and Tatsuya all watching amused.

 **Ippo... tatta ippo de ii sore ga Big Chance!**

 **(Just one, just one is all that I need, cause that will be my big chance.)**

Yuko was shown being smacked in the head by Yuzu's fan, causing him to drop his Deck. The camera panned across the deck before zooming in on Time-Warp Pendulum Dragon, which transitioned to both Yuko and Yema's pendants finally stop swinging in front of the ocean sunset.

* * *

 **OC Cards:**

 **Failed Recipe** Spell/Continuous

Effect: Once per turn, you can destroy any number of "Cookpal" monsters you control, and draw a card for each one destroyed

 **Action Card - Anti-Spell Blades** Spell/Action

Effect: When your opponent activates a Spell Card: Negate the activation, then destroy it and inflict 500 damage to your opponent

 **Action Recycle** Trap/Continuous

Effect: Once per turn, you can banish a Spell Card from your GY: Apply this card's effect as the banished card's effect.

 **Time Magician** LV6/DARK/Spellcaster/Pendulum/Effect/P.S. 2/ATK2000/DEF1700

Pendulum Effect: Once per turn, you can reveal a card from the top of your Deck for each monster in your Graveyard or face-up in your Extra Deck: Add 1 of the revealed cards to your hand

Effect: Once per turn, you can target one monster you control: It gains 500 ATK for every "Time" monster you control until the End Phase.

 **Bounce Pad** Trap/Continuous

Effect: Once per turn, you can either:

Target one card you control, return it to your hand Target one card your opponent controls: Discard one card, and return it to their hand

Target one card your opponent controls: Discard one card, and return it to their hand

 **Final Meal** Trap/Normal

Effect: Special Summon a "Royal Cookpal" from your hand, then send all "Cookpal" monsters from your hand or on your field to the Graveyard, then the summoned monster gains 1000 ATK and DEF for each card sent by this card's effect.

* * *

 **AN:**

And there was Chapter 13! Unlucky number, so this chapter's probably bad, huh? Actually, you know what? I'm just gonna make it Chapter 12.5!

QotC: What kind of card do you think was put into Yuko's Extra Deck? Another Fusion? Maybe a Synchro? Or a cool Xyz monster?

 _ **Kinda always wondered...**_

 _ **QotC 2: Does anyone actually read these?**_

 _Now..._

 **Don't**

 _please..._

Don't

 _REVIEW THIS STORY, AND FOLLOW IT, AND FAVORITE IT, AND FOLLOW AND FAVROITE US_

...Gosh dangit

 _SEE YA LATER!_

-S **c** a _l_ ** _c_** h **o** p _W_ ** _a_** r **r** i _o_ ** _r_**


	14. Chapter 14 - A Far Out Duel

**AN:**

 _Hiiiiii!_

 **Diabolic Tracer:**

 _Okay, so several PRETTY good points here_

 _First off, if you dislike it so much, just don't read it. Also it was 2:00 A.M. in the morning, and my brain just didn't feel like coming up with any OCs or a unique duel right then, so I decided on Michio. I'm skipping the quiz kid, cuz no one liked him, but Mieru and Gongenzaka are going to be two of the qualifying duels as well. Everything else will be OC though._

 _But….Futoshi had such an impact on the plot! Yuya could have never saved the dimensions without the power of the shivers!_

 _Hahaha! YES! I AGREE! SYNCHRO'S R DA BEST!_

 **But I like Xyz!**

 _SYNCHROS FOREVER BABY!_

Sighhhhhhh

 ** _Sigh indeed._**

Please enjoy!

* * *

 **Yema POV:**

"Can anyone name the planets of the solar system?"

I yawned as I glanced around the Science classroom. A few people like Yuzu had their hands raised, but a lot more just looked bored. My Science teacher, Mr. Kagaku, glanced over the crowd before turning to a napping boy with black and crimson hair.

"Mr. Sakaki!" he snapped, slamming one of his hands onto the table

My brother darted awake and looked around before slowly looking up and seeing the teacher glaring daggers at him. Chuckling nervously, he saluted mockingly

"Yes, sir?" Yuko asked, sitting up and stretching his shoulders

"What did I just ask?" Mr. Kaguku grilled "Or were you too busy with your nap?"

Yuko looked like he was weighing his potential options before answering with a big smile

"Yes I was!" he said, "And now you woke me up, which means I have to start over again!"

Mr. Kaguku stood completely silently for a few seconds as a couple of people around the room chuckled. Finally, he pulled out a small pink pad of paper and scribbled something on it before ripping off the top sheet and handing it to Yuko.

"Detention Mr. Sakaki" he said, before walking back towards his desk.

Yuko looked so visibly upset I almost felt sorry for him. Almost.

"B-but" he stammered "My sister's duel is after school today! I promised I'd be there!"

I was taken aback. I didn't realize he cared so much. Now I really did feel sorry for him.

"Well it appears you can't keep your promise then" Mr. Kaguku replied nonchalantly "Speaking of your sister.."

He quickly turned and looked at me

"What was my question Ms. Sakaki?" he asked

"Can we name the planets in the solar system" I said "And there are 8 planets in all, Mercury, Venus, Earth, Mars, Saturn, Jupiter, Uranus and Neptune, with Pluto being a former planet"

"Thank you Ms. Sakaki" Mr. Kaguku said, "At least one Sakaki in this room is paying attention. Today we will be discussing Mars"

The teacher turned back to the board and began to show some pictures and information about the planet. I glanced back down at Yuko. He was still staring at the slip, his head in his hands as if upset. Beside him, I noticed Yuzu saying something to him quietly.

"Does anyone know what kind of species live on Mars?" Mr. Kaguku questioned the class

"Martians?" someone called out, earning a few chuckles

Mr. Kaguku allowed himself a brief chuckle before answering in the negative. I raised my hand

"Ms. Sakaki" he called

"None sir, although some scientists say there may be certain bacteria living there" I answered

"Correct" Mr. Kaguku said, giving a nod of approval, moving to the next slide. "Additionally, Mars is…"

I zoned out and glanced down at Yuko. I never realized how much he cared about watching my duel. It really made me appreciate him more as a brother. I glanced back over at the board and saw Mr. Kaguku showing pictures of what aliens were commonly depicted as by people. I snorted. Aliens. Right

The entire idea was completely ridiculous

* * *

 **[Play Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-V Opening 1, BelieveXBelieve]**

 **Birību × Birību biri-biri-biri Badīzu!**

 **(Believe, believe, we're electric buddies!)**

Several flashes of different colors came across the screen, showing both Yema and Yuko in several different poses, before a red jacket swiped across the screen, and it zoomed out, showing Yuko holding his jacket over his shoulder, with Yema absentmindedly playing on her Duel Disk as an Action Card briefly appeared behind him before flipping over, creating four cards of different colors all showing silhouettes of the two twins standing together, before scattering to show the logo, as two pendulums swung behind it, with the background switching between different bright colors as pictures of Yuzu, Gongenzaka, Shuzou, Yoko, Ayu, Futoshi, Tatsuya and Sora appeared.

 **Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-V**

 **The Twin Pendulums**

 **Yū! Kachi make janai saikyō no Kādo**

 **(Just forget about winning or losing your best card)**

Yuko's Duel Disk was shown, before scrolling down, past his red and black goggles which gleamed in the light, to the show the duelist swinging his Duel Disk around his body

 **Yū! Supīdo zenkai harahara On za gēmu**

 **(Feel the excitement and your heart pounding on the game)**

The blade of Yuko's Duel Disk was shown right before he placed down Time Stallion, and mounted it when it appeared

 **Dan-Dan-Dan-Dan Dan! Dan! Dan! Dan!**

 **(Done, done, done, done, done, done, done, done)**

Several monsters were shown from both twin's decks, including Time Golem, Star Swordsman and Aquarius the Star Bearer

 **Dan-Dan-Dan-Dan Dan! Dan! Dan! Dan!**

 **(Done, done, done, done, done, done, done, done!)**

More monsters from their decks were shown like Time Wizard, Starbreaker Magician and Star Sorceress, who used her staff to create a blinding light that enveloped the screen

 **Yureru ma ma ma Maindo**

 **(Swinging within my m-mind)**

The glow faded to show Yuko and Yema standing back to back both pendants glowing, before they both raised theirs arms to the sky

 **Tamashī no pendyuramu kyūkyo ku no konfyūjon**

 **(The Pendulum of the Soul, it causes much confusion)**

Up above the twins, Stargazer and Timegazer were in the Pendulum Zones floating in the sky, with both pendants swinging between the magicians before a portal opened and three glowing monsters flew out

 **Shōdō ga Gotto itto gotto itto**

 **(The urge I've got it, got it)**

Shingo was shown smirking while holding Rocket Dart Striker, Power Dart Striker and Ultimate Dart Striker

 **Shōbu wa gachi gachi**

 **(These battles are the truth)**

Reiji was shown, his glasses reflecting the light as he pushed them up his nose, showing his eyes, while in the background, his Savant Kepler and Galilei were placed into the Pendulum Zones while the three D/D/D Doom King Armageddons hovered between them

 **Honki reboryūshon**

 **(It's a revolution!)**

Time Golem, Star Swordsman and Time Stallion were shown all being summoned at the same time

 **(Jasuto burēkin' za wōru... x2)**

 **(Just breakin' the wall…x2)**

A green glow appeared on screen, before zooming out to show Time Warp Pendulum Dragon roaring

 **Raido on nau!**

 **(Ride on now!)**

Yema was shown mounting onto Star Strike Pendulum Dragon before showing both twins clutching their pendants

 **Birību × Birību**

 **(Believe! Believe!)**

Time Warp Pendulum Dragon was shown running along for a brief moment before zooming out

 **Eburibadi gōin' kabe wo tsukiyabure!**

 **(Everybody's goin', gather your power to break through the wall!)**

The zoomed out perspective showed Yuko riding on Time Warp Pendulum Dragon while Yema clung onto his back to keep from falling, before Yuko thrust out his hand and activated Kuriboh Calling, from which Twinkle Kuriboh and Ancient Kuriboh both emerged

 **Yua gona bīto itto bīto!**

 **(You're gonna beat it beat!)**

The two summoned Kuribohs danced around each other happily

 **Mugendai no fyūchā mayoi wa buttobase!**

 **(To those infinite futures, throw away your hesitation)**

Yema nervously waved at the little monsters, who both looked happy and flew back to land on their owner's shoulders before Yuko grabbed his Deck and drew a card, which created a bright red glow from the trail

 **Meiku itto Meiku itto yūki dashite (Bureiku itto nau)**

 **(Make it, make it, be courageous (Break it now))**

Yuzu and Gonenzaka, both smiled and held out their arms happily

 **Steppu aheddo! Fumidase yo (Du itto nau)**

 **(Step ahead, and step it up! (Do it now))**

Sora, Ayu, Futoshi and Tatsuya all jumped into the air happily

 **Otanoshimi wa kore kara da! So daremo ga Birībā!**

 **(The fun has just begun! So you should come along! Everyone can be a believer!)**

The twins were shown riding on Time Warp Pendulum Dragon's back, before they both extended their arms and several monsters from their Deck burst from behind and zoomed forwards. Star Strike Pendulum Dragon flew in next to Time Warp Pendulum Dragon, before it shot up into the sky and glowing trail of sparkles appearing behind it.

 **Birību × Birību biri-biri-biri Badīzu!**

 **(Believe, believe, we're electric buddies!)**

Multiple flashes appeared, showing Yuzu, Gongenzaka, Shuzou, Ayu, Futoshi, Tatsuya and Sora, before cutting out to show everyone standing in front of the You Show Duel School, with both twins in the middle of an argument, with the others all standing around them amused.

* * *

 **Yema POV:**

I sighed as I tossed my backpack over into the corner and plopped down onto the couch in You Show's lobby. It had been a long day at school, and I was glad to just to get to do something comfortable. Yuzu walked in after me and repeated my example. Today the duelist I was going to duel was coming to You Show instead of us going there. I pulled my Duel Disk out of my bag and pulled up the info Shuzou gave me.

 **Name:** Eirian Shinryaku

 **Gender:** Male

 **Age:** 15

 **School:** Wight School

In the picture was a guy who looked about my age (although apparently he was a year older) He had yellow eyes and neon green and blue spiky hair. Overall he looked like a character from Dragon Ball Z, which was a TV show my brother used to watch…a while ago. I couldn't remember exactly when he watched it, or what it was about for that matter, only that the main character had extremely spiky hair that changed color.

"I know that school, " Yuzu said, glancing over the info "A lot of them use Zombie or undead Decks."

"Wonder what he uses" I muttered.

"DAD!" Yuzu called "We're back!"

In the blink of an eye, Shuzou was in the room.

"Hey guys!" he said, looking around "Where's Yuko"

I sighed again as I buried myself into a fort of pillows

"He's stuck in detention" Yuzu explained,

"Oh" Shuzou said, "Can he make it to the duel?"

"He said that he probably can't" I said, turning face up as Futoshi and Tatsuya walked in "Hey guys"

"Hey Yuzu!" Futoshi said, "Hey Yema!"

"Hey, principal!" Tatsuya said, before taking a look around "Where's Yuko?"

I groaned again as I buried my head into the pillow fort I had made. I could feel where this was going

"He's in detention" Yuzu explained

"Oh" Futoshi said, looking disappointed

"Can he make it to the duel?" Tatsuya asked

"HE SAID HE PROBABLY CAN'T!" I shouted loudly "Does Ayu want to come and ask the same questions too?"

"Actually, where is Ayu?" Yuzu asked, looking around the room for the cheerful girl

"She's hanging out with a friend," Tatsuya said, "I think she said it was…Layra?"

"Oh" Yuzu muttered, looking disappointed

"Can she make it to the duel?" Shuzou asked.

I practically screeched as I slammed my face into another pillow

"She said she probably can't" Futoshi said, "And she wanted to tell you that you've got this Yema!"

Just then, You Show's doorbell rung loudly (which was the song "Applause" by Lady Gagaga and the Gogogos)

Shuzou pressed the button on the wall to turn the song off as he went to answer the door.

"That's probably the duelist" Yuzu said, glancing over at my fort of pillows "You might wanna dig your way out"

A bit hesitantly, I parted with my comfy fortress of solitude in favor of sitting on the sofa like a normal person. A few moments later, Shuzou reentered the room alongside the boy from the photo and another man. Eirian was wearing a black undershirt with a green shirt over that, as well as dark green pants and black running shoes. His green Duel Disk was strapped to his left arm.

"Hey" I said, rising to greet him "I'm Yema Sakaki"

"…"

"This is Eirian Shinryaku" the man beside him said. He had pale skin, green eyes and brown hair that was combed neatly. His outfit was an ordinary black T-shirt with brown pants and red shoes.

"And I am his teacher, Zonbi Kyōshi." the man continued "Please forgive Eirian. He is rather shy"

"It's fine" Shuzou said, shaking Zonbi's hand. "I'm Shuzou Hiragi. I'm the headmaster of You Show."

"Pleasure to meet you, " Zonbi said, "So shall we beginhe duel?"

"Let's" Shuzou agreed. "Alright, you two. Get out onto the Action Field!"

Eirian nodded slightly and walked towards the field. I glanced at him nervously, gave a thumbs up to Tatsuya, Futoshi and Yuzu before heading onto the field.

Once we were both positioned on the field, Shuzou went up into the control room.

"Alright, Action Field on!" he exclaimed "Research Labs!"

Around us, the ARC-System activated, generating a dark laboratory with several clear tubes with green liquid and strange creatures within. Machinery was implanted into the walls around the arena, with several spinning dials and strange gauges

"Duelists locked in battle!" Shuzou shouted

"Kicking the earth and dancing in the air alongside their monsters!" Zonbi continued

"They storm through this field!" Futoshi said

"Behold!" Tatsuya shouted

"This is the newest and greatest evolution of Dueling!" Yuzu said

"ACTION…" everyone began

"DUEL!" I shouted on my own, as Eirian had said nothing

 **Yema:** 4000 LP, Hand 5

 **Eirian:** 4000 LP, Hand 5

"Since you're the guest here, you can go first" I volunteered

Eirian said nothing, but nodded

"I begin by activating **Cell Breeding Device** " Eirian said,

Beside him, a machine with clear green glass surrounding a strange creature appeared

"I set monster in face down Defense Position and end my turn" Eirian said as the little thorn ball representing a face down monster appeared

"Alright then!" I said, smiling widely "I draw!"

 **Yema:** 4000 LP, Hand 6

 **Eirian:** 4000 LP, Hand 3

"I Normal Summon Aries the Star Ram!" I said, the dark blue ram appearing beside me

 **Aries the Star Ram** LV4/LIGHT/Beast/Pendulum/Effect/P.S. 7/ATK1700/DEF1900

"Now I'll attack your facedown monster using Aries!" I said, the ram charging at the ball of thorns. The card flipped up, revealing a strange silver colored alien

 **Alien Grey** LV2/LIGHT/Reptile/Flip/Effect/ATK300/DEF800

"When Aries battles a Defense Position monster, it inflict piercing battle damage!" I declared as Eirian was hit by the backlash of the attack

 **Eirian:** 4000 LP - 3100 LP

"My monster's flip effect activates" Eirian said, extending his arm "Your monster gains an A-Counter"

"A what?" I asked in confusion, turning to look at my monster. Alien Grey extended one of its fingers as what appeared to be a small pink blob with spider legs and multiple glowing eyes appeared.

"Ew!" I screeched, watching the disgusting little creature attach itself to Aries.

"Then I can draw 1 card" Eirian said, doing so

"Anyhow, I activate Aries' effect!" I continued "It can gain 500 ATK and then attack again!"

 **Aries the Star Ram** ATK 1700 - ATK 2300

Aries charged straight into Eirian who didn't even flinch

 **Eirian** 3100 LP - 800 LP

"Alright!" Futoshi cheered "Yema took out almost all his Life Points!"

"I set one card facedown and end my turn," I said, placing the card facedown as Aries' ATK returned to normal

 **Aries the Star Ram** ATK 2300 - ATK 1700

"I draw," Eirian said, undaunted by our LP difference

 **Eirian:** 800 LP, Hand 5

 **Yema:** 4000 LP, Hand 4

"During my Standby Phase, Cell Breeding Device places an A-Counter on your monsters," Eirian said, as another parasite shot out of the device and latched onto Aries.

"I Normal Summon **Alien Ammonite** ," Eirian said, summoning a strange blue alien with several tentacles.

 **Alien Ammonite** LV1/LIGHT/Reptile/Tuner/Effect/ATK500/DEF200

"And then I use its ability" Eirian said, "I can revive a Level 4 or below "Alien" from my Graveyard but destroy it during the End Phase. I choose Grey"

Ammonite's tentacles extended into the portal that appeared and dragged Grey back out onto the field

 **Alien Grey** LV2/LIGHT/Reptile/Flip/Effect/ATK300/DEF800

"I now tune Level 2 Alien Grey with Level 1 Alien Ammonite" Eirian said, as Ammonite transformed into a glowing green ring that surrounded Grey, who turned into two glowing orbs

"You can Synchro Summon!?" I asked in suprise

"Vicious arachnid that ensnares all prey" Eirian chanted "Descend now and assist me in defeating my foe. Synchro Summon. Level 3. **Alien Spider**."

Appearing beside Eirian, Alien Spider was a light blue spider-like creature with four regular legs and four legs that ended in what appeared to be a blaster. Its eyes were all glowing green and focussed on me and my monster.

 **Alien Spider** LV3/LIGHT/Reptile/Synchro/Effect/ATK800/DEF2300

"Woah!" I said, "I didn't know you had something like that up your sleeve!"

"Alien Spider places an A-Counter on your monsters," Eirian said, as Aries gained yet another A-Counter on its leg.

"I next activate **Cell Incubator** " Eirian said, as a machine containing small enclosed dishes with small A-Counters inside them.

"I then set a card and end my turn," Eirian said

"Then it's my turn!" I said, "I draw!"

 **Yema:** 4000 LP, Hand 5

 **Eirian:** 800 LP, Hand 2

"Yes!" I cheered as I saw what I drew "I set the Pendulum Scales using my Scale 3 Aquila the Star Eagle and Scale 7 Starbreaker Magician!"

Beside me, my two monsters rose into their Pendulum Zones

 **Aquila the Star Eagle** LV2/WIND/Winged-Beast/Pendulum/Effect/P.S. 3/ATK500/DEF900

 **Starbreaker Magician** LV6/DARK/Spellcaster/Pendulum/Effect/P.S. 7/ATK2300/DEF1400

"I can now summon any monsters from Levels 4 through 6 at the same time!" I shouted "Swing, pendulum of destiny! Mark out the approaching time and transcend the past and future! Pendulum Summon! Emerge! My monster!"

Appearing from the portal formed by the pendulum, a single spire of light descended down onto the field before me.

"Awaken the ancient power of the cosmos!" I declared "Star-Strike Pendulum Dragon!"

My ace monster appeared and roared proudly as it wings extended outwards.

 **Star-Strike Pendulum Dragon** LV6/LIGHT/Dragon/Pendulum/Effect/P.S. 4/ATK2500/DEF2000

"It's stronger than Alien Spider!" Tatsuya exclaimed

"I then use my Aquila's Pendulum ability,into" I said, "It increases the ATK of Aries by 500 until the End Phase!"

 **Aries the Star Ram** ATK 1700 - ATK 2200

"Now Star-Strike Pendulum Dragon, attack Alien Spider with-" I began to say before being interrupted

"I activate my Quick-Play spell card" Eirian said calmly " **"A" Cell Recombination Device** "

The spell appeared, displaying aliens in a laboratory

"I send an "Alien" monster from my Deck to the Graveyard in order to place A-Counters equal to its Level on your monster" Eirian said "I send my **Alien Dog** to place 3 A-Counters on your dragon"

A strange grey creature was sent to the Graveyard as the spell shot out two counters which attached themselves to Star-Strike Pendulum Dragon's wings. Immediately after that, Alien Spider launched several webs at the dragon, causing it to fall to the ground from the extra weight added to its wings

"Wh-what happened?" I asked in confusion

"Alien Spider prevents any monster with an A-Counter from declaring an attack" Eirian explained

"Then I'll use Starbreaker Magician's Pendulum ability" I said, "I sacrifice Star-Strike Pendulum Dragon to inflict its Level times 100 as damage to you!"

Star-Strike Pendulum Dragon transformed into an energy orb, causing the A-Counters to fall off as it flew over to Starbreaker Magician, who smacked the energy orb like a baseball into Eirian's chest

 **Eirian** 800 LP - 200 LP

"Because an A-Counter left the field, Cell Incubator gains an A-Counter" Eirian said, as the gauge on the device filled up by one segment

"I end my turn" I said

 **Aries the Star Ram** ATK 2200 - ATK 1700

"Then it is my turn" Eirian said "I draw"

 **Eirian** 200 LP, Hand 3

 **Yema:** 4000 LP, Hand 2

"During my Standby Phase, Cell Breeding Device places another A-Counter onto your Aries" Eirian said as yet another little alien attached itself to my monster

"Now I activate the Field Spell **"A" Zone** " Eirian said, inserting the spell into his Field Spell slot

Around us, the laboratory vanished and was replaced by a swirling space vortex. The ground we were standing on transformed into a floating rock.

"I next Normal Summon **Alien Kid** " Eirian said, summoning a new green create that held a laser pistol

 **Alien Kid** LV4/LIGHT/Reptile/Effect/ATK1600/DEF700

"Now I change Alien Spider into Attack Position" Eirian said as his spider stood up "And it will attack Aries the Star Ram"

"But Aries is far stronger!" I said in shock

"I now use the effect of Alien Spider" Eirian said "For each A-Counter on your monster, it loses 300 ATK and DEF"

"Aries has four A-Counters" I said

"That means it loses 1200 ATK" Eirian said as the counter leeched Aries of its strength

 **Aries the Star Ram** ATK 1700 - ATK 500

"And "A" Zone has the same effect" Eirian said "So your monster loses yet another 1200 ATK"

 **Aries the Star Ram** ATK 500 - ATK 0

Alien Spider grabbed Aries and bit straight through the monster, before swallowing it whole

"That's disgusting!" I shouted

 **Yema:** 4000 LP - 3200 LP

I looked at Eirian, who was for some reason _smiling_.

"W-why are you smiling?" I asked Eirian nervously, afraid to know the answer

"Yes!" Eirian exclaimed, showing emotion "Consume the monster! Because it had A-Counters on it, my Incubator gains another A-Counter!"

"You're insane" I realized, taking a step back

"Now Alien Kid will attack you directly!" Eirian said as Alien Kid blasted me with its laser

 **Yema:** 3200 LP - 1600 LP

"I end my turn by setting a card!" Eirian said, "Now do summon more monsters! It will be entertaining to devour them one by one!"

"You _are_ insane" I decided "I draw!"

 **Yema:** 1600 LP, Hand 3

 **Eirian:** 200 LP, Hand 0

"Your mistake was destroying my monsters!" I said, "Because they're Pendulum Monsters, they're sent to my Extra Deck! So I'll Pendulum Summon again!"

The swirling gateway opened again as this time two swirling beams descended

"Return from my Extra Deck!" I shouted "Level 4! Aries the Star Ram! "Awaken the ancient power of the cosmos! Level 6! Star-Strike Pendulum Dragon!"

Both my monsters returned to the field in a grand flourish.

 **Aries the Star Ram** LV4/LIGHT/Beast/Pendulum/Effect/P.S. 7/ATK1700/DEF1900

 **Star-Strike Pendulum Dragon** LV6/LIGHT/Dragon/Pendulum/Effect/P.S. 4/ATK2500/DEF2000

"And now that they have no A-Counters on them, they're both free to attack!" I said, "And now that your Alien Spider is in Attack Position, its a pretty easy target!"

"Don't be so sure!" Eirian said, "Because whenever you Special Summon a monster, Alien Kid places A-Counters on them!"

"What!?" I shouted in suprise as Alien Kid shot out two A-Counters that attached to my monsters.

"Then I'll use my Plan B!" I said, "I use Starbreaker's ability again to Tribute Star-Strike Pendulum Dragon and inflict 600 damage to you! And you only have 200 LP left!"

Starbreaker waved her staff as Star-Strike Pendulum Dragon transformed into an orb of light, before winding up for her swing.

"Not so fast!" Eirian said, "Because I activate my face down card **Orbital Bombardment**!"

A trap showing a spaceship blasting a planet with a laser beam appeared.

"By sacrificing Alien Kid, I can destroy a Spell or Trap you control!" Eirian said, "And I choose Starbreaker Magician!"

"Oh no!" I shouted as Alien Kid climbed into a silver spaceship. The spaceship flew up into the air before flying back down and suicide bombing into Starbreaker who went up in a plume of flame screaming. Instead of being hit, the orb that contained Star-Strike Pendulum Dragon simply crashed to the ground and broke.

"That's not good," Tatsuya said, "Now her Pendulum Scales are destroyed!"

"So, do you have a Plan C?" Eirian asked mockingly

"I…set a card and end my turn" I said discouraged

"That's too bad!" Eirian said, "I enjoy it more when they put up a fight! My turn! I draw!"

 **Eirian** 200 LP, Hand 1

 **Yema:** 1600 LP, Hand 2

"During my Standby Phase, Breeding Device attaches another A-Counter to Aries!" Eirian said

"I Normal Summon **Neo Alien Hypno**!" Eirian said as he summoned a creature with strange hypnotic blue eyes and a green tube embedded in its body

 **Neo** **Alien Hypno** LV4/WATER/Reptile/Effect/ATK1600/DEF700

"I use his effect!" Eirian said, "It can take control of a monster you control that has an A-Counter!"

"No way!" I exclaimed as Aries walked over onto Eirian's side

"I'll just end this now!" Eirian decided "I'll attack you directly with your own Aries!"

"No you don't! I said, "I activate my facedown card **Star Reborn**!"

My facedown trap showing a glowing Aquila rising from a pit flipped face up to block Aries

"I can revive a "Star" monster from my Graveyard or Extra Deck!" I said, "So I revive Star Strike Pendulum Dragon in Defense Position!"

Rising from my Extra Deck to block the attack of Aries, Star-Strike Pendulum Dragon roared before crossing its wings protectively.

 **Star-Strike Pendulum Dragon** LV6/LIGHT/Dragon/Pendulum/Effect/P.S. 4/ATK2500/DEF2000

"Not bad" Eirian admitted "I'll call off the attack."

I breathed a sigh of relief as Aries stopped charging towards me.

"During the End Phase, I remove an A-Counter from the monster I took control of" Eirian explained as an A-Counter detached itself from my monster. "And because an A-Counter left the field, Incubator gains a new counter"

"I draw!" I exclaimed

 **Yema:** 1600 LP, Hand 3

 **Eirian:** 200 LP, Hand 0

"I switch Star-Strike Pendulum Dragon into Attack Position!" I said, "Now I'll have him attack Alien Spider! Go! Cosmic Flame Strike!"

Star Strike spread its wings before taking off into the sky where it blasted blue flames down at the giant alien spider

"I activate the Action Spell Damage Banish to negate the battle damage" Eirian said, the flames not harming him at all. I cursed. Star-Strike's ability could only activate if it dealt damage, so I couldn't use it now.

"I end my turn by setting a card," I said

"Then it's my turn!" Eirian said, "I draw!"

 **Eirian:** 200 LP, Hand 1

 **Yema:** 1600 LP, Hand 3

"Then during my Standby Phase your Star-Strike Pendulum Dragon gains an A-Counter!" Eirian continued as the leech latched onto my dragon

"Now I banish "A" Cell Recombination Device from my Graveyard to activate its effect!" Eirian said, "I can add 1 "Alien" monster from my Deck to my hand, and I choose Ammonite!"

"Oh no" I muttered, remembering the card

"I now Normal Summon the Ammonite I added to my hand," he said, the monster appearing on the field again.

 **Alien Ammonite** LV1/LIGHT/Reptile/Tuner/Effect/ATK500/DEF200

"And then I can revive my Alien Dog that I sent earlier with Recombination Device," Eirian said, as a blue dog-like creature holding a bone in its mouth was dragged from the Graveyard by Ammonite's tentacles.

 **Alien Dog** LV3/LIGHT/Reptile/Effect/ATK1500/DEF1000

"Now I Tune my Level 3 Alien Dog and your Level 4 Aries the Star Ram with my Level 1 Alien Ammonite!" Eirian exclaimed as Ammonite transformed into a single ring that surrounded the seven light orbs that Dog and Aries had transformed into

"Mighty hero that defeats all foes!" Eirian chanted "Descend now and assist me in obliterating my opponent! Synchro Summon! Level 8! **Alien Hero**!"

Appearing in front of him, Alien Hero was a tall neon creature that resembled a stereotypical alien, only cloaked in dark metal armor and clutching a high tech energy saber.

 **Alien Hero** LV8/LIGHT/Reptile/Synchro/Effect/ATK3000/DEF1000

"When he's summoned, all your monsters get A-Counters!" Eirian said as the warrior waved its blade, shooting another parasite that latched on Star-Strike.

"Battle!" Eirian declared "Alien Hero! Attack Star-Strike Pendulum Dragon and massacre the rest of her Life Points! Horror Strike!"

Alien Hero's saber glowed as it charged at my dragon, who lay collapsed on the ground due to being drained by the A-Counters

"Due to "A" Zone, Star-Strike loses 600 ATK!" Eirian said, as the counter sapped its strength

 **Star-Strike Pendulum Dragon** ATK 2500 - ATK 1900

"And then Alien Hero's own effect kicks in!" Eirian continued "Your dragon loses another 600 ATK!"

 **Star-Strike Pendulum Dragon** ATK 1900 - ATK 1300

I quickly dived for an Action Card and grabbed it. I glanced at it as my eyes widened. The card glowed and activated on its own, my Duel Disk announcing the effect.

" **ACTION CARD, DROP OFF** " my Duel Disk declared "PLAYER THAT PICKED THIS CARD UP MUST DISCARD A CARD"

I gritted my teeth as I slipped a card into my Graveyard. Eirian laughed.

"Don't forget that not all Action Cards are helpful!" he said, still chuckling "Some have some pretty nasty tricks!"

Alien Hero continued its attack uninterrupted.

"Then I'll use something else!" I said, "Like my face down Star Barrier!"

The card flipped up and formed a protective barrier around me.

"This halves the damage I take!" I shouted, gritting my teeth as the energy from the attack hit me

 **Yema:** 1600 LP - 750 LP

I opened my eyes and found a hideous sight

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" I screamed in rage. Eirian just laughed as his monster kept at it. Alien Hero had my dragon pinned down, and was ripping its wings off slowly and painfully. I could hear it howling in pain as the monster pulled on its wings, the bones in its body cracking as its scales were torn through viciously.

Now normally, I was pretty opposed to duelists engaging in physical violence. There was a Duel School called Bandit Warrior Academy that basically physically attacked their opponents with martial arts during duels, and I wanted nothing more than to put them in their places during the Miami Championship.

But I didn't care

My monster was in pain.

My _friend_ was in pain

I screamed in absolute agony as I threw myself into the laughing psychopath, who was clearly not prepared to be assaulted physically

"CALL IT OFF!" I shouted at him.

Eirian just chuckled darkly and stuck his tongue out.

"No"

I gave a guttural scream of rage before everything around me went white

* * *

 **3rd Person POV:**

"Shut the machine off!" Zonbi shouted at Shuzou who was furiously clicking keys on the machine

"It's not working!" Shuzou shouted, pressing the power button multiple times, even unplugging the device to no avail. "Something's malfunctioning!"

With no other choice, the two teachers were forced to watch the vicious conflict. Something about Yema's last scream had changed the situation. Now instead of looking confident and cocky, Eirian looked almost terrified of Yema, who was glaring at him darkly. Maybe it had to do with his tongue, which was now all bloody from where Yema slammed his mouth shut on it.

Sensing its master's intentions, Alien Hero had stopped ripping at Star Strike Pendulum Dragon's wings and let the dragon be destroyed.

"I-I'm sorry!" Eirian shouted as he desperately crawled backwards, hoping that the furious girl wouldn't harm him anymore.

It didn't work.

" **You will be** " Yema said darkly

"I set a card and end my turn" Eirian said weakly

" **My turn** " Yema declared " **I draw** "

 **Yema:** 750 LP, Hand 3

 **Eirian:** 200 LP, Hand 0

Yema looked at the card in her hand before speaking

" **Now I will Pendulum Summon again** "

"B-but you only have one Pendulum Scale-" Eirian began to protest before being shut up by a murderous glare from Yema.

" **With a card in my Pendulum Zone and 1000 or less LP, the conditions are met** " Yema said as she extended her arm to the sky

" **Swing, pendulum of destiny**!" Yema chanted " **Swing further and further, and transcend limits! Overscale Pendulum! Emerge! My monster**!"

A portal appeared, but instead of the usual elegant portal, this was a jagged tear in the sky from which a dark dragon descended

" **Come forth and smite this pathetic excuse for a duelist!** " Yema declared as her eyes glowed yellow " **Astro Assault Pendulum Dragon**!"

The dragon closely resembled Star-Strike Pendulum Dragon, with some differences. The dragon's wings were longer and the ends were jagged with spikes on them. Its normally bright green eyes glowed a fierce yellow color, the same as Yema herself. The entire monster itself was much larger, its wingspan easily covering Alien Hero.

 **Astro Assault Pendulum Dragon** LV8/LIGHT/Dragon/Pendulum/Effect/P.S. 4/ATK3800/DEF1600

"Not so fast!" Eirian said, some of his snark coming back "I use Bottomless Trap Hole to trash that dragon!"

A huge chasm opened until the dragon and a wind vortex appeared to suck the dragon downwards

" **Astro Assault Pendulum Dragon is unaffected by any of your pathetic card effects** " Yema said, as the dragon easily flew over the chasm unaffected.

As she spoke, Yema's braid came undone and her hair began to float around her head as if she was in anti-gravity

" **I use Astro Assault Pendulum Dragon's ability** " Yema said, " **I can banish a card you control. I will banish your Alien Hero. End of the World!** "

Astro Assault roared as meteors fell from the sky, all directed into Alien Hero who was broken into pieces and banished. To everyone's shock, the real card of Alien Hero suddenly became blank as the monster was obliterated.

" **Astro Assault Pendulum Dragon**!" Yema shouted " **Attack him directly and obliterate him! Cosmic Chaos Blast!** "

The dragon reared its head back and launched a huge wave of blue fire at Eirian, who ran for his life, searching for an Action Card to save himself. Spotting one, he grinned and grabbed it.

"Not so fast!" Eirian shouted "I activate…no!"

"ACTION CARD, DROP OFF" his Duel Disk declared "PLAYER THAT PICKED THIS CARD UP MUST DISCARD A CARD"

Eirian gave a guttural sob as he didn't even have a card to discard. Yema chuckled darkly.

" **Don't forget that not all Action Cards are helpful**!" she said in a mocking tone " **Some have some pretty nasty tricks**!"

Without any card to stop it, Astro Assault continued its attack uninterrupted. Yema casually reached back and tied her hair into a ponytail to keep it from floating around too wall of flames surrounded Eirian, who went up in a plume of blue flames screaming. The flames cleared and he fell down to the ground.

 **Eirian** 200 LP - 0 LP

 **WINNER**

Even as the duel ended, Yema continued approaching Eirian and her dragon didn't vanish

"Why isn't it turning off!?" Zonbi demanded "The duel's over, it should be off!"

"I don't know!" Shuzou said

"What's Yema doing?" Futoshi asked Yuzu nervously.

"I'm not sure" Yuzu said, a bit creeped out herself

Yema reached down and grabbed the boy's Duel Disk. She casually tossed it into the air, where Astro Assault Pendulum Dragon easily ate the device with a single bite. Yema then crouched down and grabbed Eirian by his shirt collar to pull him up to her level.

" **I want you to remember this moment whenever you duel"** Yema said **"And know that if you EVER do ANYTHING like that every again…"**

Yema punched Eirian in the nose, creating a sharp cracking noise as it began to bleed

 **"..then I will find you** " Yema said, **"And I will finish what I started here. Do you understand?** "

Too terrified to move, Eirian stared in horror at the girl who just a short while ago had been innocently buried in a pillow castle.

 **"DO YOU UNDERSTAND!?"** Yema shouted again, raising her fist

Tatsuya and Futoshi both winced and looked away before Yema made contact again. Just as Yema was about to give him another broken bone, a shout rang out

"YEMA! PUT HIM DOWN!"

Everyone in the room turned at the same time and found Yuko standing atop a taller machine in the center of the Action Field. When Yema didn't do anything. Yuko swiftly pulled out his own Duel Disk and with it, summoned Time-Warp Pendulum Dragon. Although physically much smaller than Astro Assault Pendulum Dragon, the dragon's weight still knocked the larger dragon off balance, causing it to topple to the ground, smashing several machines.

Ancient Kuriboh quickly appeared beside Yuko, grabbing him and flying him down closer to Yema.

"I said…put him down" Yuko said again.

…

Surprising everyone in the room, Yema dropped Eirian onto the ground with a resounding "THUD" before collapsing onto the ground. Only then did the Action Field fully disappear, causing Yuko to fall a few feet down onto the ground.

* * *

 **Yema POV:**

I yawned as I sat up. I glanced around and realized I was on the Action Field floor for some reason. I got up and stretched. Only then did I notice everyone was staring at me.

"What's up guys?" I asked.

No one answered. Yuko's eyes flickered to my arms for a second before back up to my face. Confused, I glanced down at my arms and found….blood. I gulped.

"Guys…why are my arms covered in blood?"

"…."

"Guys?"

"….."

"….what did I do?"

* * *

 **[Play Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-V Ending 1: One Step]**

 **Ima mune odoru yume Catch koboreru namida wa Release**

 **(I will catch an exciting dream and follow it till the end of days)**

The ocean was shown, with both twin's pendants swinging slowly across the screen.

 **Fumidasu yo hajimete no fiirudo kiseki ni au tame no Fabulous One Step**

 **(Now's the time for me to follow my own ways, once I do, I'll take a fabulous one step)**

Scrolling across the ocean, the pendants kept swinging as the background scrolled to Miami City and up LDS tower

 **Kidzuitanda tsuyosa wa ataerareru mono janai**

 **(The realization that I had was, nothing's earned by strength alone because)**

Yuko was shown running along the beach, with his Duel Disk activated by his side. As he ran Time Stallion, Time-Warp Pendulum Dragon, Time Imp and Ancient Kuriboh appeared, all running (or gliding) beside him.

 **Hitotsu zutsu sou tsukamitorunda**

 **(Power comes from those who never care for victory)**

Yuko kept running as pictures of Strong Ishijima, Hokuto, Reiji and Michio drifted by in the background behind hm.

 **Nara sugu ugokanakucha jitto shite nante irannai**

 **(I can't wait, I'm finally getting started, all I want to do, is just have some fun)**

Yema was shown running down the beach in the opposite direction, with Star-Strike Pendulum Dragon and Twinkle Kuriboh both following her as her Duel Disk was activated. A little ways along, the screen flickered and the ocean was bright red while Yema's eyes were glowing yellow and Star-Strike Pendulum Dragon was replaced with Astro Assault Pendulum Dragon, while Twinkle Kuriboh was nowhere to be seen, before flickering again and returning to normal

 **Kabe ga kaze ga yuku tehaban demo**

 **(I'll ignore those headwinds, cause my journey has begun)**

Behind Yema, pictures of Yuro, Shingo, a hooded duelist and Yaiba drifted by as she ran.

 **"Yuuki" tte kirifuda doroo shite ippo mae e**

 **(Courage, is all I need, it's a trump card that is more than worthy)**

The camera showed Yuzu, then changed to Gongenzaka, then Shuzou, Ayu, Futoshi and Tatsuya.

 **Shinjiru shouri no sutoorii**

 **(I believe my story's theme is destiny)**

Yuko and Yema's pendants were both again shown swinging in front of a sunset, before the camera zoomed back, showing the entire You Show School and Gongenzaka standing on the beach looking over the sunset.

 **Daremo chousenchuu My Way tamesareteiru Duelist**

 **(There's a lot of challenge along my way, my trial as a duelist.)**

Yema, Yuzu and Gongnenzaka were all blindfolded as they attempted to smack a watermelon with baseball bats, with that same watermelon being held by Yuko as he stood five feet away, and Ayu, Futoshi, Shuzou, Sora and Tatsuya all laughing as they watched the duelists swing at nothing

 **Tsurai shunkan koso Smile, Jump, Fight & Step Up!**

 **(Through the tough times, I wont stop, I'll smile, jump, fight, and step up)**

Yema was shown holding a baseball bat while chasing Yuko, who was running away while laughing. Yuzu looked surprised and Gongenzaka's face was bright red. Ayu, Futoshi, Tatsuya and Sora were all eating slices of watermelon as they watched the spectacle unfold, while Shuozu was cutting more slices on a cutting board.

 **Hohoemi ga Energy nigetai kimochi ni wa Kick**

 **(Smiles are all that I need to pay, to keep my coward dreams away.)**

Yuko and Yema were shown dueling on Magical Broadway, with their dragons both roaring at each other as they fought, before Yuko pointed his finger and Time-Warp Pendulum Dragon blasted an energy wave that engulfed the camera in bright blue energy beam.

 **Tobikomu yo atarashii fiirudo mirai e to tsudzuku Shiny One Step**

 **(I'll jump into this newest field in front of me, and once I do I'll take that shiny one step.)**

The entire group was shown back at You Show, with Futoshi begging Yuko for a popsicle, as everyone else sat around a table. Yuko was then shown walking away and leaning against a wall as Futoshi ran after him, with Sora, Ayu and Tatsuya all watching amused.

 **Ippo... tatta ippo de ii sore ga Big Chance!**

 **(Just one, just one is all that I need, cause that will be my big chance!)**

Yuko was shown being smacked in the head by Yuzu's fan, causing him to drop his Deck. The camera panned across the deck before zooming in on Time-Warp Pendulum Dragon, which transitioned to both Yuko and Yema's pendants finally stop swinging in front of the ocean sunset.

* * *

 **OC Cards:**

 **Cell Breeding Device** Spell/Continuous

Effect: During each of your Standby Phases, place A-Counters on all face-up monster your opponent controls.

 **Alien Spider** LV3/LIGHT/Reptile/Synchro/Effect/ATK800/DEF2300

1 "Alien" Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters

Effect: When this card is Synchro Summoned, place A-Counters on all monsters your opponent controls. Monsters with A-Counters cannot declare an attack, except for "Alien" monsters. (If a monster with an A-Counter battles an "Alien" monster, it loses 300 ATK and DEF for each A-Counter during Damage Calculation only)

 **Cell Incubator** Spell/Continuous

Effect: Each time an A-Counter is removed from the field, place an A-Counter on this card. Once per turn, you can remove any amount of A-Counters from this card and distribute them among your opponent's monster

 **"A" Zone** Spell/Field

Effect: If a monster with an A-Counter battles an "Alien" monster, it loses 300 ATK and DEF for each A-Counter during Damage Calculation only. During your Draw Phase you can add 1 "Alien" card from your Deck to your hand instead of conducting your Normal Draw. Each time an "Alien" monster is destroyed, place an A-Counter on this card. Once per turn, you can remove two A-Counters from anywhere on the field to Special Summon 1 "Alien" monster from your Graveyard

 **Neo** **Alien Hypno** LV4/WATER/Reptile/Effect/ATK1600/DEF700

Effect: During your Main Phase, you can select one monster(s) your opponent controls with an A-Counter(s) and take control of it while this card is on the field. During each of your End Phases, removes an A-Counter from each of the controlled monsters. If all A-Counters are removed from one of the monsters, destroy it. (If a monster with an A-Counter battles an "Alien" monster, it loses 300 ATK and DEF for each A-Counter during Damage Calculation only)

 **Star Reborn** Trap/Normal

Effect: Special Summon a "Star" Pendulum Monster from your GY or face-up in your Extra Deck. When that monster leaves the field, you can banish this card from your GY: Special Summon a monster from your Deck with a Level lower than the Level of the monster originally summoned by this card's effect

 **Alien Hero** LV8/LIGHT/Reptile/Synchro/Effect/ATK3000/DEF1000

1 "Alien" Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters

Effect: When this card is Synchro Summoned, place A-Counters on all monsters your opponent controls. Negate the effects of all monsters with A-Counters except for "Alien" monsters. (If a monster with an A-Counter battles an "Alien" monster, it loses 300 ATK and DEF for each A-Counter during Damage Calculation only)

 **Action Card - Drop Off** Trap/Action

Effect: Discard a card

 **Astro Assault Pendulum Dragon** LV8/LIGHT/Dragon/Pendulum/Effect/P.S. 4/ATK3800/DEF1600

Pendulum Effect: Once per turn, you can add one "Star" monster from your Deck to your hand

Effect: When there is a monster in your Pendulum Zone and a your LP are 1000 or less, you can Pendulum Summon this card regardless of your Pendulum Scales. Once per turn, you can target one card your opponent controls: Banish it. This card is unaffected by your opponent's card effects.

* * *

 **AN:**

Well…that got dark fast.

 **Honestly, we didn't actually originally intend for it to go this way**

 ** _But I persuaded them to and now we have this BEAUTIFUL part!_**

 **QotC:** What did you think about the idea of Action Traps, and do you think we should make more?

 ** _Now reviews…or else maybe I'll sick Astro Assault Pendulum Dragon on you_**

But it's not a real-

 ** _Shhhhhhhhhhhhh_**

…..

 ** _…_**

 **It's not real**

 ** _DANGIT_**

-S **c** a _l_ ** _c_** h **o** p _W_ ** _a_** r **r** i _o_ ** _r_**


	15. Chapter 15 - Head in the Clouds

**AN:**

Hey there

 **Diabolic Tracer:** NO! PLEASE DON'T STOP READING! DON'T LEAVE ME FOREVER ALONE!

What exactly do you mean the beginning floated nicely with the duel? And…it was pretty forced. But I had to have Yuko get into detention, and then I decided "Hey, maybe they should be talking about aliens!" The reason is mostly because, in Arc-V, the beginning of each episode sort of foretold who Yuya's opponent was (Yuya was hungry = Michio, Yuya was watching a quiz show = Quiz Kid, Yuya had bad luck = Mieru, Yuya was looking for his friends = Gongenzaka)

Well….I decided to do it like that so it seemed like he sucked…and then he started to dominate. And it wasn't exactly "Zarc Mode", but SPOILERS

Astro Assault's ATK is actually a reference to Astrograph. See if you can figure out how. I feel like this one is justified too, considering you need 1000 or less LP to summon it.

ACTION TRAPSSSSSSS. There will be more

 **random reader:** Has happened way to many time to me to count. I can get super close but then I lose in the end

Probably, also Yema only needed four more duels, while Yuko who needs to do six duels.

Technically they were in three Duels, the duel with Sawatari, the duel with Kyando the Quiz Kid and the duel with Mieru, then they were never seen again.

 _THAT'S CAUSE THEY WERE DUMB!_

 **Actually, they were a cool idea that would have added more risk to grabbing an Action Card and thus had people complain less.**

 _….THEY WERE DUMB!_

Ugh..… idiots. Anyways, please enjoy!

* * *

 **Yuko POV:**

I pounded on Yema's door again

"Breakfast's ready!" I said, trying my best to be cheerful

"I don't want anything," Yema's muffled voice said from behind her firmly locked door.

"You can't just stay in your room forever!" I said, "You're going to starve if you don't come out!"

"That's fine with me…." Yema said, sounding dejected.

I sighed as I squeezed my temples

"Look," I said, trying to sound supportive "I know how you're feeling and-"

Before I could finish my sentence the door whirled open, and a very pissed off Yema stood in her room. There were dark circles under her eyes, clearly showing she still hadn't slept. She hadn't even bothered to tie her hair back, just letting it fall around her shoulders, while she was still wearing the same outfit from three days ago.

"You!" she snapped, jabbing her finger into my chest "Do _not_ know how I'm feeling! I almost _killed_ him!"

"They said he's going to be fine," I said, attempting to assure Yema "He's not terribly injured. It's just his nose and right arm that are broken-"

At my final statement Yema slammed the door to her room shut again. I pounded on the slab of wood a few more times in vain before slumping back down to the ground against the wall. I pressed my face into my hands and groaned.

If things were bad before, this was terrible.

* * *

 **[Play Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-V Opening 1, BelieveXBelieve]**

 **Birību × Birību biri-biri-biri Badīzu!**

 **(Believe, believe, we're electric buddies!)**

Several flashes of different colors came across the screen, showing both Yema and Yuko in several different poses, before a red jacket swiped across the screen, and it zoomed out, showing Yuko holding his jacket over his shoulder, with Yema absentmindedly playing on her Duel Disk as an Action Card briefly appeared behind him before flipping over, creating four cards of different colors all showing silhouettes of the two twins standing together, before scattering to show the logo, as two pendulums swung behind it, with the background switching between different bright colors as pictures of Yuzu, Gongenzaka, Shuzou, Yoko, Ayu, Futoshi, Tatsuya and Sora appeared.

 **Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-V**

 **The Twin Pendulums**

 **Yū! Kachi make janai saikyō no Kādo**

 **(Just forget about winning or losing your best card)**

Yuko's Duel Disk was shown, before scrolling down, past his red and black goggles which gleamed in the light, to the show the duelist swinging his Duel Disk around his body

 **Yū! Supīdo zenkai harahara On za gēmu**

 **(Feel the excitement and your heart pounding on the game)**

The blade of Yuko's Duel Disk was shown right before he placed down Time Stallion, and mounted it when it appeared

 **Dan-Dan-Dan-Dan Dan! Dan! Dan! Dan!**

 **(Done, done, done, done, done, done, done, done)**

Several monsters were shown from both twin's decks, including Time Golem, Star Swordsman and Aquarius the Star Bearer

 **Dan-Dan-Dan-Dan Dan! Dan! Dan! Dan!**

 **(Done, done, done, done, done, done, done, done!)**

More monsters from their decks were shown like Time Wizard, Starbreaker Magician and Star Sorceress, who used her staff to create a blinding light that enveloped the screen

 **Yureru ma ma ma Maindo**

 **(Swinging within my m-mind)**

The glow faded to show Yuko and Yema standing back to back both pendants glowing, before they both raised theirs arms to the sky

 **Tamashī no pendyuramu kyūkyo ku no konfyūjon**

 **(The Pendulum of the Soul, it causes much confusion)**

Up above the twins, Stargazer and Timegazer were in the Pendulum Zones floating in the sky, with both pendants swinging between the magicians before a portal opened and three glowing monsters flew out

 **Shōdō ga Gotto itto gotto itto**

 **(The urge I've got it, got it)**

Shingo was shown smirking while holding Rocket Dart Striker, Power Dart Striker and Ultimate Dart Striker

 **Shōbu wa gachi gachi**

 **(These battles are the truth)**

Reiji was shown, his glasses reflecting the light as he pushed them up his nose, showing his eyes, while in the background, his Savant Kepler and Galilei were placed into the Pendulum Zones while the three D/D/D Doom King Armageddons hovered between them

 **Honki reboryūshon**

 **(It's a revolution!)**

Time Golem, Star Swordsman and Time Stallion were shown all being summoned at the same time

 **(Jasuto burēkin' za wōru... x2)**

 **(Just breakin' the wall…x2)**

A green glow appeared on screen, before zooming out to show Time Warp Pendulum Dragon roaring

 **Raido on nau!**

 **(Ride on now!)**

Yema was shown mounting onto Star Strike Pendulum Dragon before showing both twins clutching their pendants

 **Birību × Birību**

 **(Believe! Believe!)**

Time Warp Pendulum Dragon was shown running along for a brief moment before zooming out

 **Eburibadi gōin' kabe wo tsukiyabure!**

 **(Everybody's goin', gather your power to break through the wall!)**

The zoomed out perspective showed Yuko riding on Time Warp Pendulum Dragon while Yema clung onto his back to keep from falling, before Yuko thrust out his hand and activated Kuriboh Calling, from which Twinkle Kuriboh and Ancient Kuriboh both emerged

 **Yua gona bīto itto bīto!**

 **(You're gonna beat it beat!)**

The two summoned Kuribohs danced around each other happily

 **Mugendai no fyūchā mayoi wa buttobase!**

 **(To those infinite futures, throw away your hesitation)**

Yema waved at the little monsters, who both looked happy and flew back to land on their owner's shoulders before Yuko grabbed his Deck and drew a card, which created a bright red glow from the trail

 **Meiku itto Meiku itto yūki dashite (Bureiku itto nau)**

 **(Make it, make it, be courageous (Break it now))**

Yuzu and Gonenzaka, both smiled and held out their arms happily

 **Steppu aheddo! Fumidase yo (Du itto nau)**

 **(Step ahead, and step it up! (Do it now))**

Sora, Ayu, Futoshi and Tatsuya all jumped into the air happily

 **Otanoshimi wa kore kara da! So daremo ga Birībā!**

 **(The fun has just begun! So you should come along! Everyone can be a believer!)**

The twins were shown riding on Time Warp Pendulum Dragon's back, before they both extended their arms and several monsters from their Deck burst from behind and zoomed forwards. Star Strike Pendulum Dragon flew in next to Time Warp Pendulum Dragon, before it shot up into the sky and glowing trail of sparkles appearing behind it.

 **Birību × Birību biri-biri-biri Badīzu!**

 **(Believe, believe, we're electric buddies!)**

Multiple flashes appeared, showing Yuzu, Gongenzaka, Shuzou, Ayu, Futoshi, Tatsuya and Sora, before cutting out to show everyone standing in front of the You Show Duel School, with both twins in the middle of an argument, with the others all standing around them amused.

* * *

 **Yuko POV:**

"Hey Yuko" Ayu greeted me by the door. As the only one not physically there for the "Incident" (as we decided to call it), Ayu was the most optimistic one about the whole event and gave some much-needed happiness to the air of You Show.

"Hey there, ya little strawberry, " I said, rubbing Ayu on the head.

"Yuko, we have confirmation for your next duel" Shuzou announced "You, Ayu and Yuzu are going to Sonic Wing Duel School. Futoshi and Tatsuya are dueling here today"

"Good luck Yuko!" Futoshi said, "Give your opponent the shivers!"

"You can do it!" Tatsuya adde, "They won't know what hit em!"

"Thanks, guys!" I said, feeling much more encouraged.

Futoshi and Tatsuya nodded before heading onto the duel field as Shuzou activated the child safety option on the Solid Vision.

"Shall we?" I asked Yuzu and Ayu, who both nodded. I grinned as we headed to Sonic Wing Duel School

* * *

Sonic Wing Duel School's front entrance had a picture of (appropriately enough) the monster Sonic Shooter

"So…this is it, huh?" I asked Yuzu

"Yep," Yuzu said, nodding "The duelists from Sonic Wing Duel School specialize in monsters themed around the sky.

"Wonder what my opponent's gonna use" I wondered aloud

"Maybe they'll use adorable fairies!" Ayu said excitedly

"You never know" I admitted, before knocking on the door.

We waited a few seconds, and then the door was opened by….a cloud?

"Hello?"

A talking cloud?

"Hi," Ayu said, cheerfully waving

Oh. My bad. It was a kid. He was a lot shorter than me, only reaching just above my waist. His hair was white, his hair was white, and he was wearing clothes that were all white. All in all, he looked very much like a cloud, so you could probably excuse my mistake.

"Are you from You Show?" he asked Ayu a bit nervously

"Yeah!" Ayu said, "We're from You Show"

The boy extended his hand

"I'm Kumo," he said, smiling

"Ayu" Ayu said, shaking his hand

"So Ayu" Kumo said, gesturing to us "Are these your parents?"

…

As the realization of what exactly Kumo said sunk in, Yuzu's face turned brighter pink than her hair.

"HIM!?" Yuzu shouted in shock, her cheeks flushed bright pink "WHY WOULD I EVER-"

"No" I answered as smoothly as I could, although I could feel my face heat up slightly as well.

"Oh," Kumo said, "Well come on in"

We followed the cloud boy into the Duel School…and what we saw was pretty awesome. Appropriately enough, there was a lot of open space, especially vertically. As we walked though, I noticed Kumo glancing over at Ayu every now and then and smiling. I grinned. Looked like someone had a little crush

"Hey, I brought the duelist from You Show!" Kumo called to another white haired man, who scurried across the room to us. Bending down to Ayu, he smiled and shook her hand

"Hello young lady," he said, before looking at me and Yuzu. "And I assume these are your parents?"

 _"Do we really look that old?"_ I wondered, while Yuzu frantically denied it, blushing furiously.

"Well, then, come along," the man said to Ayu, who glanced at me in confusion. I just shrugged, equally confused. The man stepped onto the Action Field along with Kumo and suddenly everything clicked

"Um, excuse me, sir?" I said as politely as I could "I'm actually the one dueling. Ayu just came to watch"

Ayu nodded in embarrassment and headed back to join Yuzu in the stands.

"Oh, very sorry for the confusion," the man said, clearly embarrassed about making such a bad mistake. "Your opponent is Kumo here."

I glanced skeptically at the white haired boy

"Are you sure?" I asked "He looks like he should be in the Youth Division"

"Oh yes he is," the man said "But you see, Kumo is the best duelist at our school, even if he's only 10"

 _"Okay…"_ I thought to myself as I sized up my opponent. It didn't seem like he was exactly fit for Action Duels, especially the ones that I typically dueled on

"Of course, since Kumo is under the age of 13, we must use safe Action Field," the man said apologetically "I know you're used to other fields, but rules are rules"

"It's fine," I said. Honestly, I didn't have a preference.

"Action Field on!" the man said "Sky Sanctuary"

Around us, the Solid Vision activated, creating a large spacious area made from clouds, with a floating temple at the center that was pulled straight from the artwork of Sanctuary in the Sky.

"Duelists locked in battle!" I declared

"Kicking the earth and dancing in the air alongside their monsters!" Kumo continued

"They storm through this field!" Yuzu said, "Behold!"

"This is the newest and greatest evolution of Dueling!" Ayu finished

"ACTION…." they both began to say

"DUEL!" Kumo and I finished at the same time, cueing the Action Cards to disperse

 **Yuko:** 4000 LP, Hand 5

 **Kumo:** 4000 LP, Hand 5

"I'll make the first move," Kumo said, "And I'll start with this guy! **Cloudian - Poison Cloud**!"

In front of him, a red fog monster that looked very muscular appeared and flexed its muscles

 **Cloudian - Poison Cloud** LV3/WATER/Fiend/Effect/ **ATK0** /DEF1000

"But why didn't you put him into Defense Position?" I wondered aloud.

"I set a card face down," Kumo said, smirking a little bit "It's your turn"

 _"It's gotta be that facedown card,"_ I thought, glancing at the card _"Otherwise why would he put a 0 ATK monster in Attack Position?"_

"I draw!" I said, bringing my hand up to six

 **Yuko:** 4000 LP, Hand 6

 **Kumo:** 4000 LP, Hand 3

"Alright!" I cheered "Let's do this!"

I quickly plucked two monsters from my hand and held them out

"I set the Pendulum Scales with my Scale 2 **Time Guardian** and Scale 8 Timegazer Magician!" I declared, performing the familiar motion as I spread out the two cards on my blade. "With these, I can Pendulum Summon any monsters from Levels 3 through 7 at the same time!"

Timegazer rose up into one of the columns, while in the other, a human-like monster with pointed ears wearing dark blue armor and clutching a steel sword appeared.

 **Time Guardian** LV4/EARTH/Warrior/Pendulum/Effect/ **P.S. 2** /ATK1400/DEF1200

 **Timegazer Magician** LV3/DARK/Spellcaster/Pendulum/Effect/ **P.S. 8** /ATK1200/DEF600

"Swing, pendulum of souls!" I chanted "Draw an arc of light across the ether! Pendulum Summon! Appear now! My monsters!"

From the portal formed, two spirals of light descended down onto the field

"Level 7! Time Doubler!" I said as the small goblin appeared "And with the chronic powers that control time! Level 7! Time-Warp Pendulum Dragon!"

Beside the goblin, my ace monster roared proudly.

 **Time Doubler** LV7/DARK/Fiend/Pendulum/Effect/P.S. 4/ **ATK0** /DEF0

 **Time-Warp Pendulum Dragon** LV7/DARK/Dragon/Pendulum/Effect/P.S. 4/ **ATK2500** /DEF2000

"Time Doubler's ability!" I said, "It can double Time-Warp Pendulum Dragon's ATK until the End Phase! Gift of Gold!"

True to the effect name, Time Doubler swung its goodie bag, sprinkling gold all over the dragon, who roared again as its ATK rose

 **Time-Warp Pendulum Dragon** ATK 2500 - ATK 5000

"Let's finish this in one quick strike!" I said, "Time-Warp Pendulum Dragon! Attack Poison Cloud! Spiral Vortex Strike!"

"I active Evasion to negate the attack!" Kumo said, activating the card he grabbed earlier.

"I use my dragon's effect!" I countered "By Tributing Time Doubler, I can negate that effect and destroy it!" Crono Force!"

My dragon roared as the Action Card was negated then destroyed, before it leaped forwards and blasted a glowing laser straight through Poison Cloud which destroyed the creature instantly, before sending the laser at Kumo.

"Take that!" I cheered…except I then realized Kumo was still perfectly untouched "What the heck!?"

"I activated my trap card Spirit Barrier!" Sumo said, "It makes it so as long as I control a monster, I take no Battle Damage!"

The barrier around Kumo cleared as he was perfectly untouched

"And now I activate the effect of Poison Cloud!" Kumo said, "Since it was face-up at the beginning of the Damage Step, I can destroy your dragon and inflict 800 damage to you!"

"What!?" I said in shock. Sure enough, the poison from Poison Cloud's body seeped out of the ground (or cloud in this case) and surrounded my dragon, who collapsed and was destroyed. I coughed as the poison drained my LP

 **Yuko:** 4000 LP - 3200 LP

"When Pendulum Monsters are destroyed, they go to the Extra Deck" I explained as I slipped Time-Warp Pendulum Dragon into my Extra Deck slot. "Then I'll set a card facedown to end my turn"

"I draw!" Kumo declared

 **Kumo:** 4000 LP, Hand 4

 **Yuko:** 3200 LP, Hand 1

"First I banish Poison Cloud from my Graveyard to Special Summon **Cloudian - Storm Dragon** from my hand!" Kumo said as Poison Cloud was exiled from the grave. In front of him, a dragon that was made of storm clouds appeared roaring

 **Cloudian - Storm Dragon** LV4/WATER/Fairy/Effect/ **ATK1000** /DEF0

"Next I Normal Summon **Cloudian - Cirrostratus"** Kumo said, summoning a pink cloud creature with cat ears.

 **Cloudian Cirrostratus** LV4/WATER/Fairy/Effect/ **ATK900** /DEF0

"When Cirrostratus is Normal Summoned, I can place a Fog Counter onto it for every Cloudian on the field," Kumo said "And I control two, so it gains two Fog Counters"

As he spoke, two little cloud-like objects with eyes appeared and circled Cirrostratus

"Now Storm Dragon will attack directly!" Kumo said as the dragon hit me with a puff of cloud breath

 **Yuko:** 3200 LP - 2200 LP

"And then Cirrostratus will attack directly!" Kumo continued as the little pink puff threw a piece of cloud at me

 **Yuko:** 2200 LP - 1300 LP

"And then I'll set this card and end my turn," Kumo said as his facedown card appeared

"Ugh, " I muttered, standing back up "First I got beat up by food, and now clouds?"

I shook my dizziness off and drew a card

 **Yuko:** 1300 LP, Hand 2

 **Kumo:** 4000 LP, Hand 1

"First things first, I'll Pendulum Summon again!" I said, "Return from my Extra Deck! Time Doubler! And Time-Warp Pendulum Dragon!"

The dragon reappeared and looked eager for vengeance, while Time Doubler was crouched into Defense Position. That meant I couldn't use his effect, but as long as he had that Spirit Barrier out, Time Doubler's double ATK effect was useless anyways.

"Battle!" I declared "Time-Warp Pendulum Dragon will take out Cirrostratus!"

I wasn't sure what it was with these Fog Counters, but I couldn't let it use them

"You may not take any damage, but I can still get rid of it!" I said, "Go, Spiral Vortex Strike!"

My dragon roared as it launched a glowing laser, which hit Cirrostratus dead on while Kumo was protected…except Cirrostratus was fine.

"What!?" I shouted in shock

"You see," Kumo explaine, "Cirrostratus cannot be destroyed by battle while in Attack Position, and Spirit Barrier prevents all damage!"

"That means your life points are untouchable!" I realized.

"Exactly!" Kumo said nodding "The weakness of Cloudians is that I still take the damage, but with my Spirit Barrier, I can prevent that weakness!"

"I'll end my turn" I muttered.

"I draw!" Kumo said, pulling a new card into his hand

 **Kumo:** 4000 LP, Hand 2

 **Yuko:** 1300 LP, Hand 2

"I now activate the effect of Cirrostratus," Kumo said, "By removing two Fog Counters from it, I can destroy a monster on the field! I choose Time-Warp Pendulum Dragon!"

Cirrostratus absorbed two of the floating counters before shooting a stream of fog at Time-Warp Pendulum Dragon.

"Like I'd let you!" I countered "I use Time Guardian's Pendulum ability! I can choose a "Time" monster I control, and that monster can't be destroyed by card effects till the End Phase!"

Time Guardian unsheathed his sword, which glowed as it created a shimmering force-field surrounding Time-Warp Pendulum Dragon, causing the fog energy to harmlessly go around it.

"Then I'll do this instead" Kumo continued "I Normal Summon **Cloudian - Acid Cloud**!"

Besides Kumo's other Cloudian monsters, a green cloud with a wispy tail and a bowl shaped head appeared

 **Cloudian - Acid Cloud** LV4/WATER/Fairy/Effect/ **ATK500** /DEF0

"And when I Summon him, he gains Fog Counters equal to the number of Cloudians I have," Kumo said as three of the little clouds appeared around the monster "And by removing 2 of them, I can destroy a Spell or Trap you control. I choose your Time Guardian!"

Two of the small clouds were absorbed into Acid Cloud's funnel before it shot out streams of fog at Time Guardian

"Not today!" I countered "I use Time-Warp Pendulum Dragon's ability to Tribute Time Doubler to negate and destroy Acid Cloud! Crono Force!"

Time-Warp Pendulum Dragon roared loudly as Time Doubler vanished into nothingness, before swiftly blasting Acid Cloud back with a shockwave of energy that destroyed the monster

"Normally Time-Warp Pendulum Dragon would gain ATK equal to the monster I Tributed, but Time Doubler's ATK was 0" I explained, Time-Warp Pendulum Dragon acting dramatically depressed for a second as it received no boost. I grinned. It looked like I countered all of Kumo's plays and….he was smiling?

"Now that all that's out of the way, I can do this!" Kumo said, still smiling "I'll now Overlay my Level 4 Cirrostratus and Storm Dragon! With these two monsters, I build the Overlay Network!"

"You can Xyz Summon!?" I said in surprise as the two monsters turning into balls of energy that swirled into a portal.

"Swirling dragon of carnage!" Kumo chanted "Bare your fangs and whisk my opponent away! Xyz Summon! Rank 4! **Cloudian - Hurricane Dragon**!"

Appearing beside Kumo looked like a larger version of Storm Dragon, with sharp fangs and wild tornados swirling around it.

 **Cloudian - Hurricane Dragon** RNK4/WATER/Dragon/Xyz/Effect/ **ATK2500** /DEF0

"When Hurricane Dragon is Xyz Summoned, I place Fog Counters onto it equal to the number of "Cloudian" cards I control," Kumo said "Since I only have one, Hurricane Dragon just gets one Fog Counter"

A small little cloud appeared and began to circle Hurricane Dragon like another Overlay Unit.

"But here's why that's important," Kumo said, "By using one its Overlay Units, Hurricane Dragon can destroy cards you control equal to the number of Fog Counters it has! So say goodbye to your Time Guardian!"

With nothing to protect it, Hurricane Dragon shot blustering winds at Time Guardian, blowing him out of the Pendulum Zone.

"Now I attack Time-Warp Pendulum Dragon with Hurricane Dragon!" Kumo said, pointing at my monster "Fog Stream!"

Hurricane Dragon pulled back its head as it launched a stream of glowing red fog at Time-Warp Pendulum Dragon. Considering the effects of the other Cloudians, I was guessing Hurricane Dragon couldn't be destroyed in battle either.

I had to keep my dragon on the field. My eyes darted around the field before landing on an Action Card on a floating cloud. I leaped over to the cloud and snagged the card before groaning as I read it.

"ACTION TRAP" my Duel Disk declared " **MYSTICAL REVERSE TYPHOON** MAKES TARGET PLAYER DESTROY A SPELL OR TRAP THEY CONTROL"

I begrudgingly destroyed Timegazer, leaving my Scales blank. And with nothing to stop it, Hurricane Dragon's attack continued and hit my dragon head on.

"With that, I'll activate **Cloudian Squall** ," Kumo said as a Continuous Spell appeared beside him "And that's all for my turn"

"My turn!" I declared "I draw!"

 **Yuko:** 1300 LP, Hand 3

 **Kumo:** 4000 LP, Hand 0

I looked at the card I drew in confusion. I didn't remember having this card beforehand. Then again, before my duel with Reiji, I hadn't even had an Extra Deck, so it wasn't completely unreasonable that this had just appeared. However, given the current situation, it was useless to me.

"I activate the spell **Reverse Revenge**!" I said, placing a spell displaying a clock spinning backward as a monster rose from the Graveyard. "I Special Summon a "Time" monster from my Graveyard or face-up in my Extra Deck, then equip this card to it! Plus, the best part is that the monster can't be destroyed while it's equipped with Reverse Revenge!

Just as the spell showed, a little spinning clock appeared, as it rewound the events that just occurred and rose Time-Warp Pendulum Dragon from the Extra Deck, before attaching itself to the dragon's back.

 **Time-Warp Pendulum Dragon** LV7/DARK/Dragon/Pendulum/Effect/P.S. 4/ **ATK2500/** DEF2000

"Alright!" Ayu cheered "Now Yuko's dragon can't be destroyed by Hurricane Dragon's effect!"

"And he can't just destroy it though battle again" Yuzu added.

"I'll end my turn there though," I said,

"My turn!" Kumo said, undaunted by the reappearance of my monster "I draw!"

 **Kumo:** 4000 LP, Hand 1

 **Yuko:** 1300 LP, Hand 2

"During my Standby Phase, Squall gives all my Cloudians another Fog Counter," Kumo said as a second smiling cloud appeared above Hurricane Dragon "But that's not the best part! I activate the spell **Cloudian Absorption**!"

A second spell appeared, this one displaying a large cloud absorbing a smaller one.

"I can remove all Fog Counters from the field, then attach cards on the field to a Cloudian Xyz Monster I control equal to the amount of Fog Counters removed!" Kumo said, "Since my Hurricane Dragon had two Fog Counters, I attach your Time-Warp Pendulum Dragon and set card to it as Xyz Material!"

"What!?" I shouted in surprise as both my monsters were turned into blue orbs of light that began circling Hurricane Dragon.

"And since it isn't a destruction effect, your Reverse Revenge is useless!" Kumo said as the spell was sent to my Graveyard.

"Now I'll battle!" Kumo said, "Hurricane Dragon attacks directly! Fog Stream!"

Hurricane Dragon reared its head back as it prepared to launch another fog blast at me. I didn't have any cards on my field, so there was only one hope for my survival. An Action Card. I hopped off the cloud I was on, and, to my surprise, bounced off the cloud I was aiming for and flew further.

 _"So that's why these are used for kids_ " I realized, prodding the ground with my foot. The ground was squishy and bouncy, presumably so kids didn't get hurt when they hit the ground.

I smiled. I could probably use that. I took a few steps back to get some momentum, and then jumped off the cloud I was on, not aiming for the Action Card I saw, but for the cloud between the card and me. Just like I thought, I bounced right off the cloud and snagged the card.

"I activate the Action Spell **Stream Stun!"** Kumo quickly said, "This card negates the effects of all Spell Cards on the field until the End Phase, also, neither of us can use Spell Cards or their effects for the rest of this turn!"

A spell displaying a silver lock being hit by blue thunder appeared. It oddly looked familiar to me, although, I couldn't place where I saw it from. I think it was a story I read once.

"Now that Action Card you got is useless!" Kumo said, "Now it's over!"

"Is it now!?" I countered "I discard **Nimble Action Star** from my hand to activate his effect!"

From my hand, I discarded a monster card that displayed a man with a purple top hat and wearing a red magician's outfit.

 **Nimble Action Star** LV1/LIGHT/Spellcaster/EffectATK0/DEF0

"I can reveal a spell from my hand to use its effect!" I said as the monster appeared beside me. Nodding, I held out a card, and the man took the card before holding up in the air.

"I reveal the Action Spell **Big** **Escape**!" I said, the card the man held out showing a figure escaping a locked box "This automatically ends your Battle Phase!"

Hurricane Dragon stopped its attack, now just looking confused.

"You may have survived, but I still have your strongest monster attached to Hurricane Dragon as a material" Kumo remarked "This duel is just about over. I end my turn"

I grimaced as I looked at the remaining cards in my hand. I didn't want to admit it, but unless I drew the card I needed, it WAS over. Just as I about gave up hope, Yuzu stood up, startling Ayu as she did so.

 _You can't give up now!" she said_

 _"It's basically hopeless!" I snapped back "He just took my strongest monster, and I'm out of options!"_

 _The girl clicked her tongue as she shook her head_

 _"Then do what Dad told us," she said "You gotta "Believe in the heart of the cards"_

 _I rolled my eyes. She was being a bit silly, but I thought I might as well humor her._

 _"Sure," I said, "I'll "Believe in the heart of the cards." My turn! I draw!"_

 **Yuko:** 1300 LP, Hand 2

 **Kumo:** 4000 LP, Hand 0

" _No freaking way," I thought as I stared at the card I drew before smiling._

 _"What?" my opponent asked me curiously_

 _"I activate_ ** _Magical_** **Pendulum** ** _Box_** _!" I declared as I activated the card. Glowing crystals appeared around me shimmering with different colors._

 _"I can draw two cards, then if they're both_ Pendulum _Monsters, I can add them to my hand" I declared boldly "Otherwise, they're both sent to the Graveyard!"_

 _"But that's a huge risk!" my opponent protested "If you don't draw two_ Pendulum _Monsters, then you'll lose this duel!"_

 _"That's a risk I'm willing to take!" I said confidently "I DRAW!"_

 _I swiftly drew the two cards before chuckling as I revealed them to my opponent_

 _"NO WAY!" he shouted in shock_

 _"I drew the monsters_ ** _Moon Dragon_** _and_ ** _Sun Dragon_** _!" I said pumping my fist "And because they're both_ Pendulum _Monsters, I may keep them both"_

 _"I didn't know you had those monsters," the girl remarked with a smile on her face_

 _"Maybe there's something to the whole "heart of the cards" thing after all" I admitted with a teasing grin on my face._

"Now I reset the Pendulum Scales using Scale 0 Moon Dragon and Scale 10 Sun Dragon!" I said as the two dragons rose up on either side of me.

Moon Dragon had four heads and was dark blue, with lighter blue colored wings that shimmered like stars. Sun Dragon had four heads as well but was crimson red colored with wings that were ablaze with fire and colored bright orange.

 **Moon Dragon** LV6/DARK/Dragon/Pendulum/Effect/ **P.S. 0** /ATK2500/DEF2000

 **Sun Dragon** LV8LIGHT/Dragon/Pendulum/Effect/ **P.S. 10** /ATK3000/DEF2800

"Next I activate the Continuous Spell **Overclocking**!" I declared as a rapidly spinning clock appeared between my two Pendulum Scales. "I must pay half my Life Points to activate this card!"

 **Yuko:** 1300 LP - 650 LP

"What does it do?" Kumo asked

"You'll see, " I said before pointing to my scales "But first direct your attention to my two dragons"

"With these, I can Pendulum Summon any monsters from Levels 1 through 9, all at the same time!" I said as a blue pendant swung between them

"Swing, pendulum of destiny!" I chanted "Swing further and further, and transcend limits! Overscale Pendulum! Emerge! My monsters!"

"Return from my Extra Deck!" I shouted "Level 3! Timegazer Magician! Level 4! Time Guardian! Level 7! Time Doubler! And awaken from my Extra Deck! Level 7! **Time Gear - Origin**!"

Timegazer, Time Guardian, and Time Doubler all appeared onto the field, before clearing as a purple clothed magician monster appeared, wielding a blue staff that glowed with crimson light

 **Timegazer Magician** LV3/DARK/Spellcaster/Pendulum/Effect/P.S. 8/ **ATK1200/** DEF600

 **Time Guardian** LV4/EARTH/Warrior/Pendulum/Effect/P.S. 2/ **ATK1400** /DEF1200

 **Time Doubler** LV7/DARK/Fiend/Pendulum/Effect/P.S. 4/ **ATK0** /DEF0

 **Time Gear - Origin** LV7/DARK/Spellcaster/Fusion/Effect/ **ATK2500** /DEF2100

"Overscale Pendulum!?" Kumo said in shock

"Yep, " I said, nodding "Overclocking allows me to perform an Overscale Pendulum Summon, which lets me summon monsters from face-down in my Extra Deck!"

"I'll admit that I didn't see that coming" Kumo admitted "However, Hurricane Dragon still can't be destroyed by battle, and with Spirit Barrie, I take no damage"

"Well then I'll instead do this," I said, "I use Origin's effect! Once per turn, I can choose from his six different effects!"

"Six!?" Kumo said in shock as the magician held out his staff. The staff began glowing as six different colored orbs began to circle it.

"I choose the first one!" I said, "I can destroy a monster you control! Go, Hundred Blades!"

The spellcaster held out his staff as blades appeared midair and launched at Hurricane Dragon, slicing the dragon into pieces, only for it to reform again

"I don't think so," Kumo said, "By using an Overlay Unit, I can negate the destruction of itself! Mist Body!"

The dragon roared as the blades fell out of it harmlessly, and one of its glowing Overlay Units flew into my Graveyard

"I take that as I sign that you detached one of my cards," I said as I checked. Sure enough, there was the card that I had set before it was absorbed

"I banish **Time Force** from my Graveyard to activate its effect," I said, "It destroys all face-up Attack Position monsters you control!"

The faint outline of Time Force appeared before blasting a bright shield of energy that slammed into Hurricane Dragon, who, again, tanked the damage easily

"I detach another Overlay Unit to negate Hurricane Dragon's destruction!" Kumo said, "Mist Body!"

The dragon's body shimmered as it passed through the energy blast, sending an Overlay Unit to Kumo's Graveyard.

"That means the only one left is my dragon!" I said, pointing at the swirling orb. "And I want him back! I activate Time Doubler's ability to double Timegazer's ATK until the End Phase! Gift of Gold!"

Time Doubler's bag glowed as golden coins rained down on Timegazer, raising the magician's ATK

 **TImegazer Magician** ATK 1200 - ATK 2400

"Go Timegazer!" I exclaimed "Attack Hurricane Dragon!"

"Are you insane?" Kumo said, "All you're doing is sending your monster to its doom! Hurricane Dragon! Fog Stream!"

Hurricane Dragon effortlessly blew out a stream of fog that enveloped Timegazer and destroyed it

 **Yuko:** 650 LP - 550 LP

"And why did you do that?" Kumo asked

"I now use Sun Dragon's Pendulum Effect!" I said, "Since you destroyed a "Time" monster by battle, I can destroy the monster that destroyed it and inflict half its ATK to you as damage! Nova Flame!"

The red dragon in the Pendulum Zone turned its head at Hurricane Dragon and blasted away with fire

"I detach an Overlay Unit to negate its destruction!" Kumo said, "Mist Body!"

The cloud dragon phased through the flames unharmed as its final Overlay Unit flew into my Graveyard. I tapped the button and grinned as I saw the familiar face.

"Good to have you back buddy" I muttered before continuing "Because you destroyed my monster by battle, Moon Dragon's Pendulum Effect lets me gain Life Points equal to the monster that destroyed it! Waning Resurrection!"

The other dragon in my Pendulum Zone also roared, sending down a beam of light that healed me

 **Yuko:** 550 LP - 3050 LP

"Then I can Special Summon a monster from my Graveyard whose ATK is less than or equal to the amount of Life Points I got back!" I said, "And since I recovered exactly 2500 Life Points, I think you know where I'm going!"

"Oh no!" Kumo said

"Oh yes!" I countered "Return to me! Time-Warp Pendulum Dragon!"

Returning with a triumphant roar, my ace monster appeared beside Origin and stomped its feet, eager for payback

 **Time-Warp Pendulum Dragon** LV7/DARK/Dragon/Pendulum/Effect/P.S. 4/ **ATK2500/** DEF2000

"So what?" Kumo asked, "You may have reclaimed your dragon, but my monster still can't be destroyed by battle!"

"Time Doubler attack Hurricane Dragon!" I shouted as the little imp charged forwards

"But it has 0 ATK!" Kumo said in shock. Indeed even as Time Doubler tried to fight, Hurricane Dragon simply blew it away with a stream of air

 **Yuko:** 3050 LP - 550 LP

"But maybe you should recall this!" I said, "Because Hurricane Dragon just destroyed my monster by battle, Sun Dragon destroys it! Nova Flame!"

The red dragon roared as it shot another stream of flames at Hurricane Dragon, and with no Overlay Units left, the cloud dragon was toast

 **Kumo:** 4000 LP - 2750 LP

"Then Moon Dragon gives me Life Points equal to the ATK of the monster that just destroyed Time Doubler!" I said, "Waning Resurrection!"

I breathed a sigh of relief as Moon Dragon's healing rays descended and raised my LP

 **Yuko:** 550 LP - 3050 LP

"This is it!" I declared "Since you have no more monsters, Spirit Barrier's effect is completely nullified! Time-Warp Pendulum Dragon! Attack Kumo directly with Spiral Vortex Strike!"

My dragon roared again as it shot a stream of energy that knocked Kumo back

 **Kumo:** 2750 LP - 250 LP

"This'll end it!" I declared "Time Gear Origin will attack you directly!"

"N-no!" Kumo quickly said, "I activate my facedown! **Nimbus Prison**! I banish any amount of Cloudians from my Graveyard, then choose a monster you control whose ATK is less than the total ATKs of the banished monsters, and then I get to take control of it! I banish Hurricane Dragon and choose your Time Gear!"

Around Origin, dark clouds swirled as they consumed the magician, forming a tower between Kumo and my monsters

"Now not only have I survived, but I took control of your monster!" Kumo said confidently "Your plan failed!"

I smiled

"Did it?"

"Huh?" Kumo said, looking at the Nimbus Prison. Sure enough, there was a monster now standing guard atop the tower….Time Guardian "But I chose your Origin!"

"Maybe you did," I said, "But Time Guardian wouldn't allow that. Because it can change the target of an effect to itself! And then whenever its targeted by a card effect I draw a card"

I quickly drew the new card as a formality before continuing

"Continue your attack Origin!" I commanded "Cursed Magic Strike!"

Out of the fog, Time Gear - Origin flew out and began channeling energy into his staff. Exchanging a look between him and Time Guardian, Origin finally launched a fearsome barrage of dark energy that obliterated the Nimbus Prison, which toppled over onto Kumo

 **Kumo:** 100 LP - 0 LP

 **WINNER**

Yuzu and Ayu excitedly hurried down to the duel field as the clouds vanished

 _"You did it!" the girl said excitedly pumping her fist. I smiled and we high fived. Then at the top of the nearby staircase, another girl appeared at the top. I waved to her and she waved somewhat hesitantly_

 _"I thought you were still at home," I said, crossing my arms,_

 _"I was" the girl admitted "But I wanted to see your duel"_

 _The other girl smiled and patted her on the shoulder_

 _"Glad you're feeling better now"_

Yema shook her head

"I still feel guilty about it" she admitted, before sighing "But….locking myself away isn't going to make it any better."

 _"That's the spirit," I said encouragingly_

 _The girl smiled as she looked at me in the eye_

 _"One day, I'm going to surpass you" she declared boldly_

 _"You know…I honestly think you will" I said with a bit of a smirk on my face_

 **"…."**

 **"Thanks, daddy"**

* * *

 **[Play Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-V Ending 1: One Step]**

 **Ima mune odoru yume Catch koboreru namida wa Release**

 **(I will catch an exciting dream and follow it till the end of days)**

The ocean was shown, with both twin's pendants swinging slowly across the screen.

 **Fumidasu yo hajimete no fiirudo kiseki ni au tame no Fabulous One Step**

 **(Now's the time for me to follow my own ways, once I do, I'll take a fabulous one step)**

Scrolling across the ocean, the pendants kept swinging as the background scrolled to Miami City and up LDS tower

 **Kidzuitanda tsuyosa wa ataerareru mono janai**

 **(The realization that I had was, nothing's earned by strength alone because)**

Yuko was shown running along the beach, with his Duel Disk activated by his side. As he ran Time Stallion, Time-Warp Pendulum Dragon, Time Imp and Ancient Kuriboh appeared, all running (or gliding) beside him.

 **Hitotsu zutsu sou tsukamitorunda**

 **(Power comes from those who never care for victory)**

Yuko kept running as pictures of Strong Ishijima, Hokuto, Reiji, Michio and Kumo drifted by in the background behind hm.

 **Nara sugu ugokanakucha jitto shite nante irannai**

 **(I can't wait, I'm finally getting started, all I want to do, is just have some fun)**

Yema was shown running down the beach in the opposite direction, with Star-Strike Pendulum Dragon and Twinkle Kuriboh both following her as her Duel Disk was activated.

 **Kabe ga kaze ga yuku tehaban demo**

 **(I'll ignore those headwinds, cause my journey has begun)**

Behind Yema, pictures of Yuro, Shingo, a hooded duelist, Yaiba and Eirien drifted by as she ran.

 **"Yuuki" tte kirifuda doroo shite ippo mae e**

 **(Courage, is all I need, it's a trump card that is more than worthy)**

The camera showed Yuzu, then changed to Gongenzaka, then Shuzou, Ayu, Futoshi, and Tatsuya.

 **Shinjiru shouri no sutoorii**

 **(I believe my story's theme is destiny)**

Yuko and Yema's pendants were both again shown swinging in front of a sunset, before the camera zoomed back, showing the entire You Show School and Gongenzaka standing on the beach looking over the sunset.

 **Daremo chousenchuu My Way tamesareteiru Duelist**

 **(There's a lot of challenge along my way, my trial as a duelist.)**

Yema, Yuzu and Gongnenzaka were all blindfolded as they attempted to smack a watermelon with baseball bats, with that same watermelon being held by Yuko as he stood five feet away, and Ayu, Futoshi, Shuzou, Sora and Tatsuya all laughing as they watched the duelists swing at nothing

 **Tsurai shunkan koso Smile, Jump, Fight & Step Up!**

 **(Through the tough times, I wont stop, I'll smile, jump, fight, and step up)**

Yema was shown holding a baseball bat while chasing Yuko, who was running away while laughing. Yuzu looked surprised and Gongenzaka's face was bright red. Ayu, Futoshi, Tatsuya and Sora were all eating slices of watermelon as they watched the spectacle unfold, while Shuozu was cutting more slices on a cutting board.

 **Hohoemi ga Energy nigetai kimochi ni wa Kick**

 **(Smiles are all that I need to pay, to keep my coward dreams away.)**

Yuko and Yema were shown dueling on Magical Broadway, with their dragons both roaring at each other as they fought, before Yuko pointed his finger and Time-Warp Pendulum Dragon blasted an energy wave that engulfed the camera in bright blue energy beam.

 **Tobikomu yo atarashii fiirudo mirai e to tsudzuku Shiny One Step**

 **(I'll jump into this newest field in front of me, and once I do I'll take that shiny one step.)**

The entire group was shown back at You Show, with Futoshi begging Yuko for a popsicle, as everyone else sat around a table. Yuko was then shown walking away and leaning against a wall as Futoshi ran after him, with Sora, Ayu and Tatsuya all watching amused.

 **Ippo... tatta ippo de ii sore ga Big Chance!**

 **(Just one, just one is all that I need, cause that will be my big chance!)**

Yuko was shown being smacked in the head by Yuzu's fan, causing him to drop his Deck. The camera panned across the deck before zooming in on Time-Warp Pendulum Dragon, which transitioned to both Yuko and Yema's pendants finally stop swinging in front of the ocean sunset.

* * *

 **OC Cards:**

 **Time Guardian** LV4/EARTH/Warrior/Pendulum/Effect/P.S. 2/ATK1400/DEF1200

Pendulum Effect: Once per turn, during either player's turn, you can target a "Time" monster you control. Until the End Phase, it cannot be destroyed by card effects.

Effect: If a card you control is targeted by a card effect (and no other cards), you can change the target to this card. If this card is targeted by a card effect: Draw a card

 **Cloudian - Hurricane Dragon** RNK4/WATER/Dragon/Xyz/Effect/ATK2500/DEF0

2 Level 4 "Cloudian" monsters

Effect: When this card is Xyz Summoned, place Fog Counters on it equal to the number of "Cloudian" cards on the field. This card cannot be destroyed by battle. If this card is in Defense Position, destroy it. Once per turn, you can detach an Xyz Material: Destroy cards on the field up to the number of Fog Counters on this card. If this card would be destroyed, you can detach an Xyz Material instead.

 **Action Card - Mystical Reverse Typhoon** Trap/Action

Effect: Destroy a Spell/Trap Card you control

 **Reverse Revenge** Spell/Equip

Effect: Special Summon a "Time" Pendulum Monster from your GY of face-up in your Extra Deck and equip it with this card. The equipped monster cannot be destroyed by battle, also if this card leaves the field, destroy the equipped monster. If the equipped monster leaves the field, destroy this card

 **Cloudian Absorption** Spell/Normal

Effect: Remove all Fog Counters from the field, then attach cards from the field as Xyz Material to a "Cloudian" Xyz Monster you control, equal to the number of Fog Counters removed

 **Action Card - Stream Stun** Spell/Action (DiabolicTracer)

Effect: Negate all Spell Card effects on the field this turn, also, neither player can activate Spell Cards or their effects for the rest of this turn.

 **Nimble Action Star** LV1/LIGHT/Spellcaster/EffectATK0/DEF0

Effect: During either player's turn, you can discard this card from your hand: Reveal a Spell Card in your hand, and if you do, apply that card's effect.

 **Magical Box** Spell/Normal

Effect: Draw 2 cards and reveal them, and if they are both monsters, add them to your hand. Otherwise, banish them

 **Moon Dragon** LV6/DARK/Dragon/Pendulum/Effect/P.S. 0/ATK2500/DEF2000

Pendulum Effect: If your opponent destroys a "Time" monster you control by battle, gain LP equal to the ATK of the monster that destroyed it, and if you do, you can Special Summon a monster from your GY whose ATK is less than or equal to the LP you gained

Effect: When this card is targeted for an attack: You can negate that attack, then gain LP equal to the attacking monster's original ATK. You can only use this effect of "Moon Dragon" once per turn.

 **Sun Dragon** LV8LIGHT/Dragon/Pendulum/Effect/P.S. 10/ATK3000/DEF2800

Pendulum Effect: If your opponent destroys a "Time" monster you control by battle, destroy the monster that destroyed it, and if you do, inflict damage to your opponent equal to half that monster's ATK.

Effect: When this card is destroyed, you can destroy a monster your opponent controls, then inflict damage to your opponent equal tot he destroyed monster's original ATK

 **Overclocking** Spell/Continuous

Effect: Activate this card by paying half your LP. You can Pendulum Summon face-down monsters from your Extra Deck. During the End Phase, pay half your LP or destroy this card

 **Time Gear - Origin** LV7/DARK/Spellcaster/Fusion/Effect/ATK2500/DEF2100

Effect: This card can only be Pendulum Summoned using the effect of "Overclocking" and cannot be Summoned other ways. Once per turn, you can activate one of the following effects:

Destroy a monster your opponent controls.

Destroy all Spell/Trap cards your opponent controls.

This card gains 1000 ATK until the End Phase

This turn, your opponent cannot activate card effects in response to your Spell/Trap cards, also Spell/Trap cards you control cannot be destroyed.

This card is unaffected by your opponent's card effects until the End Phase.

Negate the effects of a card your opponent controls

 **Time Force** Trap/Normal

Effect: When this card is destroyed, you can destroy all Attack Position monsters on the field. You can banish this card from your GY: Destroy all face-up Attack Position monsters your opponent controls.

 **Nimbus Prison** Trap/Continuous

Effect: Banish any number of "Cloudian" monsters from your GY. Then take control of a monster your opponent controls with ATK less than or equal to the total ATKs of the banished monster, then equip this card to it. If this card is destroyed, return the equipped monster to your opponent's side of the field. If the equipped monster leaves the field, destroy this card

* * *

 **AN:**

YAY! VERY UNSUBTLE REFERENCES TO LATER EVENTS!

 **Cheers**

 _Now we can call this a real fanfiction, since it has out of character characters in a flashback that shouldn't have happened yet_

Well anyway,

QotC: Who do you think the people in the flashback were?

 _I BET IT WAS KAIBA!_

 ** _Now…..let me try this new trick I found. You will review our story. You will review our story. You will-_**

 **I don't think it's working**

 ** _Well obviously it won't if you keep interrupting me!_**

….see you later

-S **c** a _l_ ** _c_** h **o** p _W_ ** _a_** r **r** i _o_ ** _r_**


	16. Chapter 16 - How to Kill Your Dragon

**AN:**

 _What's up!?_

 **random reader:** Well…there was Nekroz which was pretty cool. Other than that, yeah, Ritual Monsters have never really got any attention.

I'm glad I was able to make you laugh and bring you entertainment.

 _Okay, that's it!_

 **Let's get on with the show**

* * *

 **Yema POV:**

 _"Did you just summon a bunch of monsters in one turn?"_

 _"Yeah, so?"_

 _"That's against the rules, isn't it?"_

 _"Screw the rules, I have-"_

"What are you watching?" I asked Yuko, popping up from behind him. My brother was currently watching some TV show on his Duel Disk about dueling.

"AHHHH!" Yuko screamed, rapidly fumbling with his Duel Disk before turning it off "N-nothing!"

I laughed

"What are you trying to hide?" I asked him, still chuckling "I'm not gonna judge you for being a nerd and watching some dueling documentary"

"Y-you've certainly gotten better" Yuko said, clearly trying to change the subject.

It didn't work

"Come onnnnn," I said, practically lying on top of his shoulder "It looked funny"

"It is"

"Well, what is it?"

"It's…called Yu-Gi-Oh Abridged"

"Yu-Gi-Oh?"

"It's an um….show that's based on Duel Monsters"

"Oh"

"So the Abridged version is basically this guy who voices all the characters shortening each episode and making it really funny"

"I see"

"Oh and it has the BEST intro song"

"Really, can I hear?"

"Sure! Here, let me just pull it up and-"

* * *

 **[Play Yu-Gi-Oh Abridged Opening 1, Kawaita Sakebi]**

 **KAWAITA! SAKEBI!**

 **(Just let it out! Bloodthirsty shout!)**

Yuko quickly pulled off his jacket and swiped it over his shoulder, and when the camera could see again, Yema was standing in his place, both eyes glowing yellow as the dark silhouette of Astro Assault Pendulum Dragon appeared behind her. The scene changed to show Yuzu performing a Fusion Summon as a fairy-like monster atop a flower appeared beside her.

 **TODOKE! FLY AT HIGHER GAME!**

 **(You must learn! Fly at higher game!)**

Yuko swiped his hand over his Duel Disk, placing Time-Warp Pendulum Dragon who appeared and roared as a shadowy black dragon, a glowing white dragon and glowing purple dragon appeared behind it. The other three dragons vanished as the camera rotated and Yuko pointed dramatically as Time-Warp Pendulum Dragon charged forwards towards Michio who was grinned and was holding a spatula, Kumo who was smiling with his arms in the air, a boy with silver hair that was posed in a martial arts stance, a girl with dark green hair whose body was contorted weirdly, a shorter girl with poofy orange hair who was holding and staring at a crystal ball and Gongenzaka who was facing away from the camera with his arms crossed

 **Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-V**

 **The Twin Pendulums**

* * *

 **Yema POV:**

I breathed a sigh of relief. After all that had happened recently, it felt good to just close my eyes, relax on the beach, enjoy the sunshine, and-

"HEADS UP SIS!"

I opened my eyes just in time to be smacked dead in the face with a water balloon. I spit the water out of my mouth, wiped my eyes and glanced up…only to see my brother sporting a little smirked as he tossed another balloon up and down in his hand. I shot a glare at Yuko as I stood up

"Oh…this is war"

"Uh….truce?"

"Uh….no"

"HELP!"

I laughed as I smashed a water balloon onto my brother's forehead, spraying his entire face and front with ice cold water.

Today was a bright and sunny day, so Yuzu's dad decided that we all needed a little sun for the day. Sora had gotten a call from someone (he said "a friend from my old town") and hurried off…not that I cared, and Yuzu was (according to my brother) with Masumi at the docks for some reason or another. Other than them, everyone was here. Ayu, Tatsuya, and Futoshi were splashing around in the ocean, Gongenzaka had tagged along and was jogging along the beach, Shuzou was just chilling on the beach chair and vaguely "keeping an eye on us", Yuko was playing around with water balloons, shovels and buckets like the 5-year old he mentally was and I was trying to get some sun.

Emphasis on **trying**.

"I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!"

"FAIR TRADE! FAIR TRADE!"

My clothes were now soaked thoroughly thanks to Yuko's water balloons and Super Soaker (meant for "Ages 3 - 10"), my back was covered in sand and I was pretty sure my hair was a mess.

That, however, didn't prevent me from attempting to bludgeon my brother with a plastic shovel.

"Er, excuse me"

"GET BACK HERE!"

"NO! YOU'RE GOING TO HIT ME WITH THAT SHOVEL AGAIN!"

"Um, excuse me, are you-"

"IT'S MADE OF PLASTIC!"

"IT STILL HURTS!"

"Please, are you You Sho-"

"WIMP!"

"NERD!"

"BABY!"

"BIT-"

"ARE YOU FROM YOU SHOW DUEL SCHOOL!?"

Both of us spun around to face the source of the voice. Standing at the top of the ridge was a boy about our age, with short spiky purple hair and a simple white shirt and black slacks. When he saw us looking he immediately bowed

"I apologize for my interruption, but are you by any chance the You Show Duel School?" he asked

"Uh…yeah" Yuko said, simultaneously twisting his arm in an attempt to free himself from my grip. The boy stood up straight again

"I am Basutā Bureidā" he introduced himself "I come from the Samurai Duel School and was assigned the Duel Yema Sakaki"

"Hi," I said, awkwardly waving "That's me"

Basuta bowed again.

"Greetings," he said, "Nico Smiley has requested a student from our school to Duel you, and I was chosen"

"Oh," I said, glancing at Shuzou "We don't have our Duel Disks right now but-"

"You can borrow mine"

"Really Sora?" I asked as politely as I could muster, "You sure you don't need it?"

"Nah," Sora said, handing me the device. "You can use it for this Duel"

"Thanks," I said, nodding before turning back to Basuta. "Shall we? There's no Action Field, but that should be fine"

"Very well," Basuta said, activating his own Duel Disk "Let us commence!"

I hastily reached back and squeezed my hair to dry out as much water as possible before quickly tying it into a hasty ponytail. I pulled my Deck from my bag (which was thankfully dry) and slipped it into Sora's Duel Disk, the blade activating as a Duel was engaged

"DUEL!" we both declared as we drew our hands.

 **Yema:** 4000 LP, Hand 5

 **Basuta:** 4000 LP, Hand 5

"You may make the first move," Basuta said

"Don't mind if I do," I said, glancing over my hand "Let's see…."

I reached across and plucked a card from my hand.

"I Normal Summon Twinkle Kuriboh," I said as I summoned the little adorable little yellow puffball to my field

"KURI!" it said, the little golden halo above its head sparkling in the sunlight

 **Twinkle Kuriboh** LV1/LIGHT/Fairy/Effect/ATK0/DEF0

"Then I set this card face-down and end my turn," I said as the facedown card appeared behind my Kuriboh.

"I draw!" Basuta said, drawing a new card

 **Basuta:** 4000 LP, Hand 6

 **Yema:** 4000 LP, Hand 3

"First I activate the spell card **Cost Down**!" he declared "By discarding a card in my hand, I may reduce the Levels of all monsters in my hand by 2!"

Basuta swiftly inserted a card into his Graveyard as the spell resolved.

"I next use the spell **Soul Exchange**!" he said, "By not conducting my Battle Phase this turn, I may Tribute your Twinkle Kuriboh for a Tribute Summon!"

"Wait, what?" I asked as Twinkle Kuriboh promptly vanished from the field

"Come forth!" Basuta said, " **Buster Blader**!"

Appearing on his field, a purple armored figure wielding a massive blade appeared

 **Buster Blader** LV5/EARTH/Warrior/Effect/ **ATK2600** /DEF2300

"Oh…shoot," I said as I looked at the armored knight.

"I then set two cards and end my turn," Basuta said, skipping his Battle Phase as the cost of Soul Exchange"

 **Buster Blader** LV5 - LV 7

I gulped

"I draw!" I said

 **Yema:** 4000 LP, Hand 4

 **Basuta:** 4000 LP, Hand 0

"Before you make any moves, I activate one of my cards!" Basuta said, " **DNA Surgery**! This lets me declare a type and all monsters on the field become that type!"

As he spoke, two spiked wings appeared onto Buster Blader's back as his hands grew sharp claws onto the end

 **Buster Blader** Warrior - Dragon

"Okay..?" I said, a bit confused at his strategy. I glanced over the cards currently in my hand and smiled.

"Alright then," I said, "I'll now set the Pendulum Scales using my Scale 3 Aquilla the Star Eagle and Scale 9 Star Sorceress!"

My two monsters rose into the scales on both sides of me.

 **Aquila the Star Eagle** LV2/WIND/Winged-Beast/Pendulum/Effect/ **P.S. 3** /ATK500/DEF900

 **Star Sorceress** LV4/DARK/Spellcaster/Pendulum/Effect/ **P.S. 9** /ATK1500/DEF1200

"So this is the famous Pendulum Summon," Basuta said, sounding in awe

"Swing, pendulum of destiny!" I chanted "Mark out the approaching time and transcend the past and future! Pendulum Summon! Emerge! My monsters!"

From the swirling gateway between the scales, two spirals of light shot out

"From my hand! Level 6! Ursa the Star Bear!" I said, "And awaken the ancient power of the cosmos! Level 6! Star-Strike Pendulum Dragon!"

My dragon roared as it appeared onto the field, spreading its wings as it hovered slightly above the ground, while Ursa simply roared as well

 **Star-Strike Pendulum Dragon** LV6/LIGHT/Dragon/Pendulum/Effect/P.S. 4/ **ATK2500** /DEF2000

 **Ursa the Star Bear** LV6/LIGHT/Beast/Effect/ATK1900/DEF1000

"Don't forget about DNA Surgery," Basuta reminded me, as Ursa snorted a jet of flames from its mouth.

 **Ursa the Star Bear** Beast - Dragon

"I activate Ursa's effect!" I said, "By not attacking this turn, it can increase Star-Strike Pendulum Dragon's ATK by its own!"

Ursa roared as Star-Strike's ATK rose up

 **Star-Strike Pendulum Dragon** ATK 2500 - ATK 4400

"Go!" I declared "Star-Strike Pendulum Dragon! Attack Buster Blader with Cosmic Flame Strike!"

The dragon flapped its wings, sending itself flying forwards as it prepared to launch a stream of flames.

"Not so fast!" Basuta said as his second facedown flipped up "I activate my face-down card **Summoner's Ritual**! This card allows me to Special Summon any amount of Level 4 or below monsters from my Deck, but they have their effects negated this turn! In exchange, you may do the same!"

Beside his Buster Blader, four different versions of the same monster appeared

 **Dragon Buster Destruction Sword** DARK/Dragon/Tuner/Effect/ATK400/ **DEF300**

 **Buster Whelp of the Destruction Sword** LIGHT/Dragon/Tuner/Effect/ATK400/ **DEF300**

 **Wizard Buster Destruction Sword** DARK/Spellcaster/Effect/ATK1200/ **DEF900**

 **Robot Buster Destruction Sword** DARK/Machine/Effect/ATK1600/ **DEF1200**

"I don't know if you're trying to get me to attack your other monsters instead, but I'll do it too," I said, thumbing through my Deck and choosing three monsters I thought would help

 **Leo the Star Lion** LV4/LIGHT/Beast/Effect/ **ATK1300** /DEF800

 **Taurus the Star Bull** LV3/LIGHT/Beast/Pendulum/Effect/P.S. 3/ **ATK1100** /DEF800

 **Aries the Star Ram** LV4/LIGHT/Beast/Pendulum/Effect/P.S. 7/ **ATK1700** /DEF1900

"Don't forget about DNA Surgery!" Basuta reminded me as our monsters changed. His Wizard Buster and Robot Buster just sprouted fangs like the other two, while Leo grew sharp black wings onto its back, Taurus' hooves changed into sharp claws and Aries sprouted sharp little fangs in its mouth as what looked like scales appeared along its legs

 **Wizard Buster Destruction Sword** Spellcaster - Dragon

 **Robot Buster Destruction Sword** Machine - Dragon

 **Leo the Star Lion** Beast - Dragon

 **Taurus the Star Bull** Beast - Dragon

 **Aries the Star Ram** Beast - Dragon

"If your goal is to creep me out, then you've succeeded," I said, shuddered a little as I looked over the transformed monsters "But my monster's attack continues! Go, Cosmic Flame Strike!"

Star-Strike shot out its stream of flames as Buster Blader, who, to my shock, deflected the attack, leaped into the air and sliced straight through my dragon

 **Yema** 4000 LP - 3100 LP

"What the heck!?" I shouted as my Life Points decreased.

"You see, it's my Buster Blader's effect" Basuta explained, "For every Dragon-Type monster on your field or in your Graveyard, it gains 500 ATK!"

I glanced at its ATK, and sure enough, Buster Blader was standing tall with 5300 ATK.

"Well shoot" I muttered "At least, since Star-Strike is a Pendulum Monster is goes the Extra Deck instead, so your Buster Blader loses some ATK

 **Buster Blader** ATK 5300 - ATK 4800

"At least I can still do some damage," I said, "I'll have Leo attack your Wizard Buster!"

"Not so fast!" Basuta said, "By banishing **Electromagnetic Turtle** from my Graveyard, I may instantly end your Battle Phase!"

A small turtle appeared briefly before exploding, forcing my monster back

"When did that…" I said

"I discarded Electromagnetic Turtle as the cost of Cost Down" Basuta explained

"I'll just end my turn there," I said

"Then I will draw!" Basuta said,

 **Basuta:** 4000 LP, Hand 1

 **Yema:** 3100 LP, Hand 0

"Now that the turn has ended, the monsters summoned by Summoner's Ritual regain their effects," Basuta said, as his monsters all regained their color

"Now I Tune Buster Blader with Buster Whelp!" Basuta declared as the tiny monster turned into a single green ring. The ring spun several times as Buster Blader's armor fell away, revealing seven orbs that rested inside

"How come everyone has access to the Extra Deck except us!?" I shouted in shock, "Is our school cursed or something!?"

 **7 + 1 = 8**

 **"** With a mighty roar, break free from your prison and ascend to our world!" Basuta chanted "SYNCHRO SUMMON! Level 8! **Buster Dragon**!"

Appearing in front of Basuta was a gray dragon with several arms and feathery wings

 **Buster Dragon** LV8/DARK/Dragon/Synchro/Effect/ATK1200/ **DEF2800**

"And I will activate its effect!" Basuta said, "Since I don't control a "Buster Blader", I can Special Summon one from my Graveyard!"

The dragon roared, causing a portal to the Graveyard to appear, bringing back Buster Blader

 **Buster Blader** LV7/EARTH/Warrior/Effect/ **ATK2600** /DEF2300

 **Buster Blader** Warrior - Dragon

"I will now use the effects of my Robot Buster, Wizard Buster, and Dragon Buster!" Basuta said, as the three monsters spoken all leaped up and onto Buster Blader

"Each one has the effect that allows me to equip them to a Buster Blader that I control," Basuta said, "And then each grants Buster Blader a new ability!"

"Oh boy" I muttered to myself

"Buster Blader!" Basuta said, "Attack Ursa the Star Bear!"

The armored warrior leaped forwards as it struck down Ursa with its sword. The monster fell quickly and I went flying back from the force of the strike.

 **Yema:** 3100 LP - 200 LP

With Ursa leaving the field, Buster Blader lost more ATK but was still standing strong

 **Buster Blader:** 4800 ATK - 4300 ATK

"I end my turn," Basuta said

"I draw!" I declared, standing back up

 **Yema:** 200 LP, Hand 1

 **Basuta:** 4000 LP, Hand 1

"First I'll Pendulum Su-" I began before being cut off

"Dragon Buster's effect!" Basuta said, "While it is equipped to a monster, you cannot Summon any monsters from your Extra Deck!"

I blinked

"Then that means…" I said

"That your dragon cannot be revived from your Extra Deck, yes," Basuta said, nodding his head to emphasize the point

"Aw crud" I muttered to myself. My strongest monster was stuck in my Extra Deck, so I had to work with what I had

"I activate Star Sorceress' Pendulum Effect!" I began "By-"

"Robot Buster's effect!" Basuta said, "While it is equipped to a monster, your face-up Spells and Traps cannot activate their effects!"

I groaned. I expected that the final one probably would probably have some other effect that would restrict my actions too.

"I switch all my monsters into Defense Position and end my turn," I said as each of my monsters crouched down into guarding positions. At least this way, my Life Points were safe while I tried to make a strategy

"It is my turn!" Basuta said as he drew a card

 **Basuta:** 4000 LP, Hand 2

 **Yema:** 200 LP, Hand 1

Basuta frowned slightly at his drawn card. I guessed it just wasn't what he needed to win, as he went directly into his Battle Phase

"Buster Blader!" he ordered, "Destroy Aries the Star Ram!"

The armored knight leaped into the fray again, making quick work of my monster, causing his ATK to drop, but only a little.

 **Buster Blader** 4300 ATK - 3800 ATK

"That will end my turn momentarily," Basuta said,

"Come on, come on…" I muttered to myself before drawing

 **Yema:** 200 LP, Hand 2

 **Basuta:** 4000 LP, Hand 2

I froze as I looked at the card I just drew

 _"I thought I took this card out of my deck!"_ I thought to myself nervously, before shaking my head as I tried to make a plan…one that didn't use… **that** monster

"I'll pass my turn," I said, with a dramatic sigh

Basuta looked at me curiously as he drew his card. I suppose my sudden attitude change was pretty noticeable.

 **Basuta:** 4000 LP, Hand 3

 **Yema:** 200 LP, Hand 2

"Aha!" Basuta said excitedly, "I have drawn the card that will let me claim victory in this battle! I activate **Destruction Swordmaster Fusion**!"

"Fusion!?" Ayu said in shock

"So he knows multiple Extra Deck summoning techniques?" Tatsuya said in awe. "Amazing!"

"This card allows me to Fusion Summon a Fusion Monster that includes Buster Blader as a material by using monsters in my hand or on either of our fields as the materials!"

"Wait, what!?" I exclaimed as a Fusion portal appeared, sucking Buster Blader and Leo into it.

"I fuse Buster Blader and your Leo the Star Lion that is treated as a Dragon!" Basuta said as our monsters combined,

"Mighty swordsman!" Basuta said, beginning his chant, "Combine your power with your sworn enemy, to emerge an even more powerful warrior! FUSION SUMMON! Come forth! Level 8! **Buster Blader, the Dragon Destroyer Swordsman**!"

Emerging once more from the Fusion portal, Buster Blader was now armed with a wicked looking sword that had wings that resembled a dragon's on the hilt, as well as white spikes along one side. His armor also had several white sections on it, sharply contrasting with the dark purple of his original armor, which was still present on the swordsman

 **Buster Blader, the Dragon Destroyer Swordsman** LV8/LIGHT/Warrior/Fusion/Effect/ATK2800/DEF2500

 **Buster Blader, the Dragon Destroyer Swordsman** Warrior - Dragon

"Oh…shoot" I muttered.

"Buster Blader the Dragon Destroyer Swordsman gains 1000 ATK and DEF for all your Dragon-Type monsters!" Basuta said, as his Fusion monster's ATK rose slightly

 **Buster Blader, the Dragon Destroyer Swordsman** ATK 2800, DEF 2500 - ATK 3800, DEF 3500

"Additionally, all Dragons my opponent controls are automatically placed into Defense Position, and their effects cannot be activated!" Basuta continued as Taurus was bound by glowing light energy.

"This is not good" I muttered as I searched my brain for a counter

"When Buster Blader the Dragon Destroyer Swordsman attacks a Defense Position monster, he inflicts piercing battle damage!" Basuta said, "Now go! Attack Taurus the Star Bull with Dragon Eradication Strike!

The swordsman leaped high into the air before hurtling himself straight at my monster, his blade shimmering with bright purple light.

"I activate my face-down card!" I said, " **Lost and Found**!"

A card flipped up, showing a box filled with Duel Monster cards, mostly monsters, and a lot of Pendulum Monsters. I saw a Timegazer Magician and Stargazer Magician, and a weird red dragon in the corner that seemed familiar.

"I reveal a Pendulum Monster from my hand in order to reduce the damage by that monster's ATK or DEF," I said, hesitating for a moment before showing the monster. "I reveal Astro Assault Pendulum Dragon!"

Almost immediately, Tatsuya and Futoshi both gasped while Yuko just narrowed his eyes.

The monstrous dragon appeared behind me, its ATK appeared, standing tall at 3800, completely guarding me against the damage. The same could not be said for Taurus however, as the poor bull was completely demolished.

"Impressive" Basuta said, as his monster returned to his side of the field. "I will end my turn"

"Then it's my go!" I declared boldly, drawing a card

 **Yema:** 200 LP, Hand 3

 **Basuta:** 4000 LP, Hand 2

"Before you try anything, I use the effect of Buster Dragon!" Basuta said, "During your turn, I can equip a "Buster Blader" I control with a "Destruction Sword" monster from my Graveyard! I will equip Buster Blade the Dragon Destroyer Swordsman with Dragon Buster Destruction Sword, meaning you cannot access your Extra Deck!"

I looked at the cards in my hand and took a deep breath in. There was only one way I could win this duel now, and that way was sitting my hand. I gulped. I wasn't sure if I could do it. Last time I summoned it, I almost killed the poor guy.

I took a deep breath in. My brother said he always tried to think of something happy when he felt down. I shut my eyes tightly and thought back on a more comforting memory

* * *

 **3rd Person POV:**

The purple haired girl sniffed as she stared up at the dragon, curling a lock of her still growing hair around her little finger.

"He's scary," she said softly

The man beside her crouched down so he could look his daughter in her eyes.

"Sure he may look scary," the man said, "But even if he is, you never have to be afraid. Your monsters will naturally follow your will, so as long as you're calm, your monsters will be"

The girl looked up at the monster and tenderly approached. Sensing the toddler, the dragon carefully and slowly lowered himself down to the ground beside her.

"Woah…" the girl murmured as she patted her dragon on its leg.

"Actually…here," the man said, taking the card off his already activated Duel Disk and handing it to the five-year-old girl. "Why don't you have him?"

The girl's eyes brightened as she looked up at her father

"Really?"

"Really"

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"YAAAAYYY!"

The girl leaped to her feet and ran around, before hopping onto her new dragon friend. The dragon unfurled its wings as it took a few tiny flaps around the room, the girl on his back giggling the whole while.

The man smiled to himself as he watched his own flesh and blood laugh cheerfully as she played with her new friend.

"I'll always be there for you cupcake," he said, mostly to himself "I swear"

* * *

 **Yema POV:**

I opened my eyes, this time ready to win this duel. I could feel my dragon's will from beyond in my Extra Deck. Telling me to push on and defeat him.

"When I have 1000 or less LP, I can Pendulum Summon this monster regardless of my current Pendulum Scales!" I said, beginning the summon as I prepared the three cards in my hand

"Swing, pendulum of destiny!" I chanted "Swing further and further, and transcend limits! Overscale Pendulum! Emerge! My monsters!"

"Level 2! Star Gazer!" I said, "Level 5! **Cancer the Star Crab**! And strike down my enemies with a power of the galaxies! Level 8! Astro Assault Pendulum Dragon!"

Between Star Gazer and Astro Assault, a dark blue crab with a star on its head appeared and clicked its claws excitedly

 **Star Gazer** LV2/LIGHT/Spellcaster/Pendulum/Effect/P.S. 2/ **ATK600** /DEF1200

 **Cancer the Star Crab** LV5/WATER/Beast/Pendulum/Effect/P.S. 7/ **ATK2400** /DEF1100

 **Astro Assault Pendulum Dragon** LV8/LIGHT/Dragon/Pendulum/Effect/P.S. 4/ **ATK3800** /DEF1600

"Quite impressive," Basuta said, "However, my DNA Surgery and Buster Dragon both change your monsters into Dragons, and my Buster Blader changes all your Dragons into Defense Position!"

I watched in surprise as Star Gazer suddenly gained a pair of spiked dragon wings, while Cancer just grew sharper, larger, fangs.

 **Star Gazer** Spellcaster - Dragon

 **Cancer the Star Crab** Beast - Dragon

Sure enough, Cancer and Star Gazer both crouched down on the ground into Defensive Positions. However, my final monster….

"Sorry, but since I used its own effect to Summon it, Astro Assault is unaffected by your card effects!" I said with a cheeky grin, "And that means its free to use its effect! Namely that it can banish a card you control! And what better choice than your Buster Blader!? End of the Shadows!"

Astro Assault roared as it shot out a shimmering sphere of blue light that absorbed Buster Blader into it, freeing my two monsters from their glowing bonds.

"No!" Basuta shouted as his monster vanished from the field

"Now's the perfect chance to use the effect of Star Gazer" I continued, "Once per turn, I can add 1 "Star" card from my Deck to my hand."

Star Gazer pulled out his telescope and looked up the sky, where the starry outline of a winged horse, before a glowing card shot out of my Deck into my hand

I grinned as I looked at the card I had gotten.

"I activate the Equip Spell **Wings of Pegasus**!" I said as a pair of glowing white wings appeared onto Astro Assault's back. "This card lets Astro Assault attack an equal number of times to the number of cards in your hand"

Basuta quickly looked down at his hand

"But I only have two cards in my hand," he said, sighing with relief. "So I am not finished yet!"

"Finally I use Cancer's effect!" I said as the crab began to click its claws, "I can switch your Buster Dragon into Attack Position!"

"What!?" Basuta exclaimed as his dragon rose up from its defensive pose

 **Buster Dragon** DEF 2800 - ATK 1200

"Now go!" I said, as my giant dragon roared, "Astro Assault Pendulum Dragon! Attack Buster Dragon! Cosmic Solar Blast!

The dragon roared as it shot a bright shimmering stream of energy straight into Buster Dragon, instantly evaporating the monster

 **Basuta:** 4000 LP - 1400 LP

"It's over!" I said confidently, "Astro Assault Pendulum Dragon! Direct attack!"

The dragon roared again as it charged in for the finishing blow. Basuta winced….and Astro Assault's fangs stopped an inch away from his face. Instead, the dragon simply bopped him on the head, draining the rest of his LP

 **Basuta:** 1400 LP - 0 LP

 **WINNER**

"Alright!" I shouted as I pumped my fist in the air.

"Nice job," Yuko said, patting me on the shoulder.

"Awesome!" Ayu cheered as she jumped up and down excitedly. "Where did you get that dragon from Yema? It's so cool!"

I laughed awkwardly.

 _"If only she knew,"_ I thought, before walking over to Basuta and extending my hand.

"That was-"I began to say before being interrupted

"A very fine duel indeed," Basuta said, shaking my hand. "I hope we may sometime battle once more!"

I nodded and smiled. I reached into my Deck and pulled out Astro Assault Pendulum Dragon and had a double take. Before this duel, its art featured a dragon cloaked in shadows with glowing yellow eyes, while now it was fully in the starlight, revealing that it was pretty cool looking. Its previously feral yellow eyes were now a bright blue, which sparkled in the light.

I smiled to myself again as I slipped the monster back into my Deck. Basuta had already left, something about needing to go back to his school.

I pulled my Deck out of Sora's Duel Disk before pausing to look at the device. Sora had said it was an old friend from his old town, but with how suspicious he'd been as of late, I decided to take a look.

I tapped the phone function and looked into the "Recently called" and found a contact named…"Yuri".

I immediately gripped my head as I got hit by a sudden splitting headache. It felt like someone was trying to pull me into four separate directions at once. I dropped to my knees as I felt it worsen.

* * *

"Big brother!"

"..what?"

"M-my head….it hurts"

"….shrug it off. We're going to Heartland to hunt for stragglers.

"B-big brother!"

"What?"

"Do we r-really have to hunt them down? It's not right"

"Maybe….but it is fun"

"…Yuri..."

* * *

 **OC Cards:**

 **Summoner's Ritual** Spell/Quick-Play

Effect: Both players can Special Summon any amount of Level 4 or lower monsters from their Deck, but their effects are negated this turn

 **Lost and Found** Trap/Normal

Effect: When your opponent declares an attack: Reveal a Pendulum Monster from your hand. Reduce the battle damage by the revealed monster's ATK or DEF (whichever is higher)

 **Cancer the Star Crab** LV5/WATER/Beast/Pendulum/Effect/P.S. 7/ATK2400/DEF1100

Pendulum Effect: Once per turn, during either player's turn, you can change the battle position of a monster on the field.

Effect: Once per turn, during either player's turn, you can change the battle position of a monster on the field. If this card attacks a Defense Position monster: Inflict piercing battle damage

 **Wings of Pegasus** Spell/Equip

Effect: The equipped monster can attack an equal number of times to the number of cards in your opponent's hand. If your opponent's hand contains 5 or more cards, the equipped monster can attack directly.

* * *

 **AN:**

And…done

 _KAWAITAAAAAAA! SAKEBIIIIII!_

 ** _Good god, will you stop already? That joke sucked enough the first time we made it_**

Well, anyways

 **QotC:** What other archetypes would be nice to see legacy support for?

 **Gagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagaga**

He really wants Gagaga legacy if you can't tell

 _Well I think we need more Synchrons_

 ** _You're all idiots. We need Elemental HEROs_**

I think Performapals deserve a Link Monster

Guys come on! We need Perfectly Ultimate Great Moth support obviously

 ** _….Oh my god, he's a genius_**

 **See you next time**

-S **c** a _l_ ** _c_** h **o** p _W_ ** _a_** r **r** i _o_ ** _r_**


	17. Chapter 17 - The Scorpion Grave-Robber

**AN:**

Quite the nice day, huh? Or night if its nightime. Or….solar eclipse? I dunno

 **random reader:**

Maybe, who knows? I guess I know, but I'm not telling

I imagine its just because of how…insane some of them are, or because they believe that the professor is trying to make a utopia and anyone carded will be fine afterwards.

I'm also not sure if Super Poly can get past Non-Fusion Area. Sure you can't activate it IN RESPONSE to Super Poly, but other than that, Super Poly is still a Fusion Summon

And thank you.

* * *

 **Yuko POV:**

"Ladies and gentlemen!" Yema exclaimed, taking a bow as the spotlights flashed onto her. "This situation looks quite impossible, but witness as I swing back from my imminent defeat into victory!"

The current situation did indeed seem quite bleak. Yema had only 500 LP remaining, while her opponent had a full stock of 4000. However, she had barely survived her opponent's turn via the use of a Trap Card in conjunction with several Action Cards and an unexpected monster effect from the Graveyard. All in all, it had actually been pretty entertaining, even though I wasn't the biggest fan of these types of duels

"It's my turn!" Yema said, drawing a card

 **Yema:** 500 LP, Hand 7

 **Firā:** 4000 LP, Hand 0

Yema smiled as she held out two of the cards in her hand

"Let's begin with our magnificent magicians!" she said, "With the mighty Stargazer Magician and his lovely apprentice Starbreaker Magician I'll set my Pendulum Scales!"

The entire audience erupted into a few quiet chatters about this strange summoning technique before becoming silent as they watched my sister closely. Yema spread the two monsters out into the zones, causing two glowing pink pillars to shoot up with the two sorcerers contained within

 **Stargazer Magician** LV5/DARK/Spellcaster/Pendulum/Effect/ **P.S. 1/** ATK1200/DEF2400

 **Starbreaker Magician** LV6/DARK/Spellcaster/Pendulum/Effect/ **P.S. 7/** ATK2300/DEF1400

"With my current scales, I can summon any monsters from Levels 2 through 6, all at the same time!" Yema exclaimed, "And as my Life Points are 1000 or less, I can Pendulum Summon this card from my hand ignoring my Pendulum Scales!"

Yema raised her arm up as a swirling vortex appeared between her scales, energy flying out

"Swing, pendulum of destiny!" she chanted "Swing further and further, and transcend limits! Overscale Pendulum! Emerge! My monsters!"

Emerging from the spiraling vortex, three lights descended down and solidified onto the floor.

"Level 2! Aquila the Star Eagle!" Yema said, the dark blue bird taking form, "Level 6! Star-Strike Pendulum Dragon! And my mighty Overscale Pendulum Monster! Level 8! Astro Assault Pendulum Dragon!"

Yema's three monsters appeared onto her field, each one practically glowing from the bright lights of the Action Field.

 **Aquila the Star Eagle** LV2/WIND/Winged-Beast/Pendulum/Effect/P.S. 3/ **ATK500** /DEF900

 **Star-Strike Pendulum Dragon** LV6/LIGHT/Dragon/Pendulum/Effect/P.S. 4/ **ATK2500** /DEF2000

 **Astro Assault Pendulum Dragon** LV8/LIGHT/Dragon/Pendulum/Effect/P.S. 4/ **ATK3800** /DEF1600

"Wow! That's amazing! She just summoned all those monsters at once!" I heard someone say,

"That's a very interesting and powerful technique" a man observed,

"She's certainly improved since you last saw her Mr. Reiji"

"I want to learn to Pendulum Summon mommy!"

 _"Mr. Reiji!?"_

As subtly as I could, I glanced behind me. Just as I thought, Reiji Akaba was seating a few rows over and behind me, dressed in an incognito hoodie. Or at least it would be incognito if I hadn't already seen him in it before. As Yema continued her turn, I watched Reiji. He watched Yema with what looked like an amused smile on his face, along with his less disguised employee who was dressed in a crisp black suit with dark sunglasses.

I raised an eyebrow curiously. I figured Reiji Akaba was probably busy, given he ran the Leo Corporation, but he somehow found time to come to Yema's performance. Weird. Reiji met me eyes, and instead of looking awkward or embarrassed, he just smiled and stood up, walking out the side door. I briefly considered my options before rising from my seat and following Reiji through the door. Reiji stood by the side of the entrance as if he knew I was going to follow.

"She's quite like your father"

"Did you know my father?"

"I did"

"What…what was he like?"

"Quite like both of you in fact. Caring, kind, always had a love for entertainment, but would always do what was right"

"I see….thank you"

"Hm?"

"I never knew"

"I suppose your father has quite the reputation to live up to, no?"

"Yeah. But one day I'm totally going to surpass him!"

"But do you want do?"

"Huh?"

"Do you truly wish to surpass your father? Or do you just think that because that's what people say?"

"I…"

"I suggest you try to answer that. And perhaps your sister should try as well. Regardless, I'm sure that your father would be proud of both of you." '

Finished Reiji walked off, before turning his head back to face me

"And I look forward to seeing you two in the Miami Championship, so don't disappoint me"

I nodded as I grinned. Reiji nodded to me before walking off, presumedly back to the Leo Corporation.

As I stood there, I could tell the performance ended, as people streamed from the door out, still talking about the duel. I could gather enough from their chatter to know that Yema had unsurprisingly pulled the win out. Unfortunately, it was not an official duel, so it didn't count as third win

I pondered Reiji's words again.

Did I actually want to surpass Yusho? I had thought I did, but maybe Reiji was right.

I shook my head. Maybe Reiji was right, but I had a duel tomorrow. I couldn't get my head wrapped around this right now.

Reiji was right about one thing though.

There was no way I was going to lose now

* * *

 **[Play Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-V Opening 1, BelieveXBelieve]**

 **Birību × Birību biri-biri-biri Badīzu!**

 **(Believe, believe, we're electric buddies!)**

Several flashes of different colors came across the screen, showing both Yema and Yuko in several different poses, before a red jacket swiped across the screen, and it zoomed out, showing Yuko holding his jacket over his shoulder, with Yema absentmindedly playing on her Duel Disk as an Action Card briefly appeared behind him before flipping over, creating four cards of different colors all showing silhouettes of the two twins standing together, before scattering to show the logo, as two pendulums swung behind it, with the background switching between different bright colors as pictures of Yuzu, Gongenzaka, Shuzou, Yoko, Ayu, Futoshi, Tatsuya and Sora appeared.

 **Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-V**

 **The Twin Pendulums**

 **Yū! Kachi make janai saikyō no Kādo**

 **(Just forget about winning or losing your best card)**

Yuko's Duel Disk was shown, before scrolling down, past his red and black goggles which gleamed in the light, to the show the duelist swinging his Duel Disk around his body

 **Yū! Supīdo zenkai harahara On za gēmu**

 **(Feel the excitement and your heart pounding on the game)**

The blade of Yuko's Duel Disk was shown right before he placed down Time Stallion, and mounted it when it appeared

 **Dan-Dan-Dan-Dan Dan! Dan! Dan! Dan!**

 **(Done, done, done, done, done, done, done, done)**

Several monsters were shown from both twin's decks, including Time Golem, Star Swordsman and Aquarius the Star Bearer

 **Dan-Dan-Dan-Dan Dan! Dan! Dan! Dan!**

 **(Done, done, done, done, done, done, done, done!)**

More monsters from their decks were shown like Time Wizard, Starbreaker Magician and Star Sorceress, who used her staff to create a blinding light that enveloped the screen

 **Yureru ma ma ma Maindo**

 **(Swinging within my m-mind)**

The glow faded to show Yuko and Yema standing back to back both pendants glowing, before they both raised theirs arms to the sky

 **Tamashī no pendyuramu kyūkyo ku no konfyūjon**

 **(The Pendulum of the Soul, it causes much confusion)**

Up above the twins, Stargazer and Timegazer were in the Pendulum Zones floating in the sky, with both pendants swinging between the magicians before a portal opened and three glowing monsters flew out

 **Shōdō ga Gotto itto gotto itto**

 **(The urge I've got it, got it)**

Shingo was shown smirking while holding Rocket Dart Striker, Power Dart Striker and Ultimate Dart Striker

 **Shōbu wa gachi gachi**

 **(These battles are the truth)**

Reiji was shown, his glasses reflecting the light as he pushed them up his nose, showing his eyes, while in the background, his Savant Kepler and Galilei were placed into the Pendulum Zones while the three D/D/D Doom King Armageddons hovered between them

 **Honki reboryūshon**

 **(It's a revolution!)**

Time Golem, Star Swordsman and Time Stallion were shown all being summoned at the same time

 **(Jasuto burēkin' za wōru... x2)**

 **(Just breakin' the wall…x2)**

A green glow appeared on screen, before zooming out to show Time Warp Pendulum Dragon roaring

 **Raido on nau!**

 **(Ride on now!)**

Yema was shown mounting onto Star Strike Pendulum Dragon before showing both twins clutching their pendants

 **Birību × Birību**

 **(Believe! Believe!)**

Time Warp Pendulum Dragon was shown running along for a brief moment before zooming out

 **Eburibadi gōin' kabe wo tsukiyabure!**

 **(Everybody's goin', gather your power to break through the wall!)**

The zoomed out perspective showed Yuko riding on Time Warp Pendulum Dragon while Yema clung onto his back to keep from falling, before Yuko thrust out his hand and activated Kuriboh Calling, from which Twinkle Kuriboh and Ancient Kuriboh both emerged

 **Yua gona bīto itto bīto!**

 **(You're gonna beat it beat!)**

The two summoned Kuribohs danced around each other happily

 **Mugendai no fyūchā mayoi wa buttobase!**

 **(To those infinite futures, throw away your hesitation)**

Yema nervously waved at the little monsters, who both looked happy and flew back to land on their owner's shoulders before Yuko grabbed his Deck and drew a card, which created a bright red glow from the trail

 **Meiku itto Meiku itto yūki dashite (Bureiku itto nau)**

 **(Make it, make it, be courageous (Break it now))**

Yuzu and Gonenzaka, both smiled and held out their arms happily

 **Steppu aheddo! Fumidase yo (Du itto nau)**

 **(Step ahead, and step it up! (Do it now))**

Sora, Ayu, Futoshi and Tatsuya all jumped into the air happily

 **Otanoshimi wa kore kara da! So daremo ga Birībā!**

 **(The fun has just begun! So you should come along! Everyone can be a believer!)**

The twins were shown riding on Time Warp Pendulum Dragon's back, before they both extended their arms and several monsters from their Deck burst from behind and zoomed forwards. Star Strike Pendulum Dragon flew in next to Time Warp Pendulum Dragon, before it shot up into the sky and glowing trail of sparkles appearing behind it.

 **Birību × Birību biri-biri-biri Badīzu!**

 **(Believe, believe, we're electric buddies!)**

Multiple flashes appeared, showing Yuzu, Gongenzaka, Shuzou, Ayu, Futoshi, Tatsuya and Sora, before cutting out to show everyone standing in front of the You Show Duel School, with both twins in the middle of an argument, with the others all standing around them amused.

* * *

 **Yuko POV:**

"And then BAM!" Yema said excitedly, "He thinks he's safe, then Star-Strike's effect finishes him off!"

"Mm hmm" I said, half paying attention. We were headed to the Strongest Style Duel Dojo for my next match, and I was looking at the map system on my Duel Disk. We turned left around the next corner, and walked halfway down the block

"We're here"

Directly to the left of us was the sign of the Strongest Style Duel Dojo. The sign featured a picture of Karate Man in a fighting pose.

I opened the doors to the dojo and glanced around

"Hello!?" I called, "My name is Yuko Sakaki! I'm here from You Show Duel School for my duel!"

Almost immediately, a man wearing a white gi appeared and bowed respectfully

"Arigato Sakaki-san" he said,

I gritted my teeth for a few seconds before answering

"Two actually" I said, "They're pretty cute"

Both the man and Yema stared at me like I was crazy

"Arigato means hello" Yema muttered under her breath

"Oh" I muttered. I thought it had to do with cats.

"Um, its nice to make your acquaintance" I said, trying to save face.

The man nodded as he beckoned us towards a door. We followed, and found another muscular boy who looked slightly older than me standing there. He had silver hair that went to his shoulders, and dark brown eyes. He was currently dressed in a sleeveless black tank top and basketball shorts. He lacked any shoes and his feet looked hard as rocks.

"Sakaki-san, this is Sasori-san" the man said,

"Arigato" Sasori said with a bow. It seemed even when he wasn't in uniform, the polite habits of the school had rubbed off on him. He seemed nice enough…until his eyes wandered past me and locked onto Yema. Immediately his expression hardened as he turned to go towards the Duel Field. I raised my eyebrow curiously. Did they not appreciate spectators?

Yema patted me on the shoulder cheerfully.

"You got this" she encouraged, "There's nothing to it!"

I set my mouth and walked down opposite Sasori.

"Are you ready?" I asked him. The boy nodded as the Action Field appeared around us

"Action Field, set!" the man exclaimed. "Dojo of Doom!"

Around us, a traditional dojo appeared, however, now there were several obstacles like moving platforms, spinning punching bags and more things you'd find in a crazy dojo.

"Duelists locked in battle!" Sasori began

"Kicking the earth and dancing in the air alongside their monsters!" I continued

"They storm through this field!" Sasori said, "Behold!"

"This is the newest and greatest evolution of Dueling!" I concluded

"ACTION…." we both began to say

"DUEL!" we finished, cueing the Action Cards to disperse

 **Yuko:** 4000 LP, Hand 5

 **Sasori:** 4000 LP, Hand 5

"Let's go!" I declared as I looked over my first hand, "How about we begin simply? I Normal Summon Time Stallion!"

The dark blue horse appeared in front of me before neighing happily.

 **Time Stallion** LV3/LIGHT/Beast/Effect/ **ATK1000** /DEF800

"When I Normal Summon Time Stallion I can add a Level 7 or higher Pendulum Monster from my Deck to my hand" I said, the menu opening onto my Duel Disk as I scrolled through. "I select my Time-Warp Pendulum Dragon!"

"I'll set two cards and end my turn" I said, placing the two cards into my Duel Disk slot as I hopped up onto Time Stallion's back, "Your move"

"I draw!" Sasori said as he added to his hand

 **Sasori:** 4000 LP, Hand 6

 **Yuko:** 4000 LP, Hand 3

"I will begin by Normal Summoning **Dark Scorpion - Cliff the Trap Remover**!" Sasori said, summoning a dark haired man holding a dagger in one hand to his field

 **Dark Scorpion - Cliff the Trap Remover** LV3/DARK/Warrior/Effect/ **ATK1200** /DEF1000

"Cliff the Trap Remover will attack Time Stallion!" Sasori exclaimed as the monster charged forward with its dagger ready

Time Stallion leaped forwards, successfully snagging an Action Card in its mouth that it gave to me

"I activate the Action Spell **Shift**!" I said, the Action Spell displaying a monster being hit by an arrow that was aimed at the different monster, "I change Time Stallion into Defense Position!"

Time Stallion crouched down onto the ground and I jumped off just as Sasori's monster destroyed mine

"Time Stallion's effect now activates" I said, "As it was sent to the Graveyard this turn, I may Special Summon it back."

Time Stallion reformed onto the field in a defensive stance

 **Time Stallion** LV3/LIGHT/Beast/Effect/ATK1000/ **DEF800**

Undaunted, Sasori continued

"I use the Quick-Play spell **Scorpion Tag Out** ," he said, showing a spell that displayed Cliff running from a warrior as a big stronger looking guy appeared. "I can return a "Dark Scorpion" to my hand to Special Summon a different one in its place. I'll return Cliff to my hand, then bring out **Dark Scorpion - Gorg the Strong**!"

Just like in the artwork, Cliff did a little backflip as he retreat back, only to be replaced by a larger muscular guy holding a pike

 **Dark Scorpion - Gorg the Strong** LV5/DARK/Warrior/Effect/ **ATK1800** /DEF1500

"Now Gorg the Strong will attack Time Stallion!" Sasori said as the man charged forward and prepared to bring his pike down. I wanted to save my set cards for later, so I snagged the nearest Action Card and sighed.

"Action Trap activate." my Duel Disk said, (thankfully in a smaller voice as I had turned the volume down beforehand). " **Forceful Switch**. Your opponent will select a monster on the field to change the battle position of"

"Well that's kind of you" Sasori said, "I select Time Stallion!"

A red aura appeared around Time Stallion, forcing it to leave its defensive position

 **Time Stallion** 800 DEF - 1000 ATK

Just then, Gorg smashed into the horse, destroying it.

 **Yuko:** 4000 LP - 3200 LP

"Now Gorg's ability activates" Sasori said, "I can either return a monster you control to the top of the Deck, or send the top card of your Deck to the Graveyard. As you control no monsters, I will choose the second option!"

A glow enveloped the top card of my Deck as a card flew into my Graveyard. I quickly checked which card it was.

"Timegazer!?"

Sure enough, by pure coincidence, the top card of my Deck happened to be my highest Pendulum Scale monster, which was now in my Graveyard. You see, while its true Pendulum Monsters go to the Extra Deck instead of the Graveyard when destroyed, if the monster is sent from the Deck, hand or anywhere that isn't the field, it goes to the Graveyard like any other monster.

I sighed. That one card would have maybe turned this duel around instantly. I had Timebreaker and Time-Warp in my hand, so next turn if I drew Timegazer I would have my Pendulum Scales.

"Then I set a card face down and end my turn" Sasori said as the face down card appeared behind his monster.

"I draw!" I exclaimed.

 **Yuko:** 3200 LP, Hand 4

 **Sasori:** 4000 LP, Hand 3

I bit my lip. I had a plan. It had the risk of failing, but I was pretty sure it would work

"I pass my turn" I said,

Sasori looked at me suspiciously, before deciding I was just out of options and beginning his turn

"I draw!"

 **Sasori:** 4000 LP, Hand 4

 **Yuko:** 3200 LP, Hand 4

"I Normal Summon **Dark Scorpion - Meanae the Thorn**!" Sasori said, summoning to his field a woman with long dark brown hair wielding a whip

 **Dark Scorpion - Meanae the Thorn** LV4/DARK/Warrior/Effect/ **ATK1000** /DEF1800

"Now my Gorg the Strong will attack you directly!" Sasori said, his monster charging forwards.

"I activate the effect of Time Crystalizer in my hand" I said, revealing the monster. "During my opponent's Battle Phase, I can Special Summon her from my hand to instantly end your Battle Phase!"

The girl appeared onto my field, eyes glowing as blue crystals appeared from the floor, binding both Gorg and Meanae in place, preventing their attacks.

 **Time Crystalizer** LV3/LIGHT/Spellcaster/Pendulum/P.S. 3/Effect/ATK0/ **DEF500**

"I'll end my turn there" Sasori said.

I swiftly drew my card to begin my turn.

 **Yuko:** 3200 LP, Hand 4

 **Sasori:** 4000 LP, Hand 3

"As I control a "Time" monster, I can Special Summon my Time-Rush Serpent from my hand" I said as the small dragon flew onto the field.

 **Time Rush Serpent** LV4/LIGHT/Dragon/Pendulum/P.S. 4/Effect/ **ATK1400** /DEF1200

"Now I Tribute them both!" I declared, "With the chronic powers that control time! Advance Summon! Time-Warp Pendulum Dragon!"

My ace monster appeared onto the field and roared at my opponent

 **Time-Warp Pendulum Dragon** LV7/DARK/Dragon/Pendulum/Effect/P.S. 4/ **ATK2500** /DEF2000

"Now attack Gorg the Strong!" I said, my monster rushing forwards before readying an energy blast

"I activate my trap!" Sasori quickly said. " **Fiendish Chain** negates your monster's abilities, and prevents it from declaring an attack!"

Sasori's trap flipped up and shot out glowing dark chains that bound my dragon in place, preventing it from attacking.

"I..end my turn" I said.

"I draw!" Sasori said, swiftly drawing

 **Sasori:** 4000 LP, Hand 4

 **Yuko:** 3200 LP, Hand 2

Sasori smiled darkly as he held out the card he drew

"I just drew my **Don Zaloog** " he said confidently. "Now by banishing him, along with the Gorg the Strong and Meanae the Thorn on the field, as well as the Cliff the Trap Remover in my hand, I can perform a Fusion Summon!"

"A Fusion Summon!?" I said in surprise.

"Dark Scorpions, join together!" Sasori exclaimed, "And form my Fusion Monster! **Dark Scorpion Assault Force**!"

The resulting Fusion Monster was…underwhelming to say the least. It was simply Don Zaloog along with the three Dark Scorpions that had been used to Summon it

 **Dark Scorpion Assault Force** LV12/DARK/Warrior/Fusion/Effect/ **ATK1400** /DEF1500

"All that for….this?" I asked curiously.

"Assault Force's effect!" Sasori said, "It gains ATK and DEF equal to the original ATK and DEF of its Fusion Materials that aren't Don Zaloog!"

The outlines of the three Dark Scorpions, along with their ATK and DEF values appeared in the air

 **Dark Scorpion - Cliff the Trap Remover** ATK1200/DEF1000

 **Dark Scorpion - Gorg the Strong** ATK1800/DEF1500

 **Dark Scorpion - Meanae the Thorn** ATK1000/DEF1800

1200 + 1800 + 1000 = 4000 + 1400 = 5400 ATK

1000 + 1500 + 1800 = 4300 + 1500 = 5800 DEF

 **Dark Scorpion Assault Force** 1400 ATK, 1500 DEF - 5400 ATK, 5800 DEF

"Oh…." I muttered as I looked at the huge ATK and DEF values.

"Now attack Time-Warp Pendulum Dragon!" Sasori exclaimed. "Scorpion Assault!"

The monsters charged forwards and attacked the chained up dragon, defeating it without too much trouble

 **Yuko:** 3200 LP - 300 LP

"Now since I inflicted battle damage to you, I can use my monster's effect" Sasori said, "I select a banished "Don Zaloog" or "Dark Scorpion" and use both their effects at the same time. I choose Cliff the Trap Remover's ability, to destroy a Spell or Trap you control and send the top two cards from your Deck to the Graveyard! I choose your left facedown to be destroyed!"

The assault force sprinted over and surrounded my face down card, destroying it within seconds.

The top two cards from my Deck glowed as they fell into the Graveyard, showing themselves as Sun Dragon and Ancient Fusion. Two more great cards down the drain.

"I end my turn now" Sasori said

"I draw!" I said.

 **Yuko:** 300 LP, Hand 3

 **Sasori:** 4000 LP, Hand 2

"Phew" I said, wiping the sweat off my forehead. "This is fun!"

"F..fun?" Sasori repeated

"Um…yeah?" I said, a bit unsure at what he meant

Sasori immediately gave me the death glare. Before, he had just seemed like a serious dude, one that didn't talk a lot, but now he looked straight up murderous

"Dueling is not about having fun! Its about winning!" Sasori snapped ferociously.

I blinked

Now I understood why he looked at Yema like that. He was one of the people that was basically her anthesis, the kind that only dueled to win and never for any fun.

"I don't know about that" I said truthfully. "Sure, maybe Entertainment Dueling isn't for everyone, but I don't see why people can't just enjoy a friendly duel"

"Friendly." Sasori said, looking pissed now "Duel? A friendly duel!?"

" _Okay, REALLY serious about dueling_ " I thought

"I activate the spell **Eternal Pendulum**!" I said, "As I control no Pendulum Scales nor Pendulum Monsters, all the Pendulum Monsters in my Extra Deck come back to my hand!"

A portal opened and from within, Time Rush Serpent, Time Crystalizer and Time-Warp Pendulum Dragon flew out and into my hand

"I also activate Overclocking!" I said, as the clock appeared floating in the air drained half my LP

 **Yuko:** 300 LP - 150 LP

"I did research before our duel Yuko Sakaki" Sasori said, "While the Overclock Pendulum is powerful, you require Pendulum Scales, of which you have none.

"Well that's about to change!" I said. "I now set the Pendulum Scales using Scale 2 Timebreaker Magician and Scale 3 Time Crystalizer!"

 **Timebreaker Magician** LV3/DARK/Spellcaster/Pendulum/Effect/ **P.S. 2** /ATK1400/DEF0

 **Time Crystalizer** LV3/LIGHT/Spellcaster/Pendulum/ **P.S. 3** /Effect/ATK0/DEF500

Sasori just laughed

"You can't summon anything with those Scales!" he said.

"But Timebreaker is going to change that" I said. When I activate him, I can double a card's Pendulum Scale till the End Phase! I choose Time Crystalizer, to make her a Scale 6!"

"What!?" Sasori said in surprise

 **Time Crystalizer** P.S. 3 - P.S. 6

"Now I can Pendulum Summon any monsters from Levels 3 through 5, all at the same time!" I declared

"B-but your monster is a Level 7!" Sasori protested

"Swing, pendulum of souls!" I chanted "Swing faster and faster, and enter a new era! Overclock Pendulum! Emerge! My monsters!"

"From my hand! Level 4! Time-Rush Serpent!" I said as the dark blue dragon flew out onto the field again. "And awaken from the Extra Deck! **Time Gear - Z-X**!"

Beside the small dragon, a giant golden clad armored warrior appeared wielding a glowing sword.

 **Time Rush Serpent** LV4/LIGHT/Dragon/Pendulum/P.S. 4/Effect/ATK1400/ **DEF1200**

 **Time Gear - Z-X** RNK4/LIGHT/Warrior/Xyz/Effect/ **ATK2500** /DEF2000

"B-but its an Xyz Monster!" Sasori protested.

"While its in my Extra Deck, Z-X is treated as a Level 4 monster!" I explained. "Now, Z-X has three effects, and I'll be using his second! I can destroy a monster you control and inflict its ATK to you as damage! Of course, I choose Dark Scorpion Assault Force!"

Z-X held out its blade which began to glow brightly. The sword shot a glowing energy beam straight at the group of Dark Scorpions.

"I activate Assault Force's effect" Sasori said, "By returning it to my Extra Deck, I can return Don Zaloog and all my banished Dark Scorpions to my Graveyard, then Special Summon as many as I want"

The Assault Force quickly split apart into Don Zaloog and the three Dark Scorpions

 **Don Zaloog** LV4/DARK/Warrior/Effect/ATK1400/ **DEF1500**

 **Dark Scorpion - Gorg the Strong** LV5/DARK/Warrior/Effect/ATK1800/ **DEF1500**

 **Dark Scorpion - Meanae the Thorn** LV4/DARK/Warrior/Effect/ATK1000/ **DEF1800**

 **Dark Scorpion - Cliff the Trap Remover** LV3/DARK/Warrior/Effect/ATK1200/ **DEF1000**

"Darn" I muttered. "Well I can still attack! Z-X, destroy Don Zaloog! Rising Sunrise Strike!"

My monster effortlessly sliced straight through Don Zaloog, destroying it

"I end my turn" I said, paying my LP for the cost of Overclocking

 **Yuko:** 150 LP - 75 LP

"My turn!" Sasori said. "I draw!"

 **Sasori:** 4000 LP, Hand 3

 **Yuko:** 75 LP, Hand 1

Sasori chuckled

"I banish Don Zaloog from my Graveyard, the Dark Scorpions on the field and **Dark Scorpion - Chick the Yellow** from my hand to re-summon my Dark Scorpion Assault Force!" Sasori exclaimed as the group of Dark Scorpions gathered again.

 **Dark Scorpion Assault Force** LV12/DARK/Warrior/Fusion/Effect/ **ATK1400** /DEF1500

 **Dark Scorpion - Cliff the Trap Remover** ATK1200/DEF1000

 **Dark Scorpion - Gorg the Strong** ATK1800/DEF1500

 **Dark Scorpion - Meanae the Thorn** ATK1000/DEF1800

 **Dark Scorpion - Chick the Yellow** ATK1000/DEF1000

1200 + 1800 + 1000 + 1000= 5000 + 1400 = 6400 ATK

1000 + 1500 + 1800 + 1000 = 5300 + 1500 = 6800 DEF

 **Dark Scorpion Assault Force** 1400 ATK, 1500 DEF - 6400 ATK, 6800 DEF

"Now attack Time Gear - Z-X!" Sasori shouted. "Scorpion Assault!"

"Sorry, but not today!" I said. "I activate Z-X's first effect to negate your attack! Moon Wing Shield!"

The warrior's wings expanded outwards before coming together and forming a protective shield around him, deflecting the Dark Scorpion's attacks.

Sasori chuckled

"It seems we are at a stalemate." he said. "Should you attempt to destroy my monster, I can return it to the Extra Deck to summon again later, and should I attack, your monster can negate the attack"

"We'll see about that" I muttered, drawing my card.

 **Yuko:** 75 LP, Hand 2

 **Sasori:** 4000 LP, Hand 3

"This duel ends now!" I said, "I use Z-X's third ability to double its ATK until the End Phase! Double or Nothing!"

Z-X's sword's glowed as its ATK shot up

 **Time Gear - Z-X** 2500 ATK - 5000 ATK

"Now attack Dark Scorpion Assault Force!" I exclaimed

"Are you insane?" Sasori asked, "Assault Force's ATK is higher!"

"That's why I have this!" I said, displaying a card. " **Time Fairy**! During Damage Calculation, I can discard him to have my monster gain ATK equal to the other monster's ATK!"

Time Fairy appeared behind Z-X, giving him energy as his ATK soared

 **Time Gear - Z-X** 5000 ATK - 11400 ATK

"11400 ATK!?" Sasori asked in shock, before recovering. "But it doesn't matter, because I use Assault Force's effect! I return it to the Extra Deck and send the materials back into the Graveyard!"

Assault Force vanished as Sasori prepared to summon back all five, but I stopped him

"I activate my face down card **Release of Souls**!" I exclaimed, "I discard a card, and in exchange I can banish five cards from either of our Graveyards!"

Sasori's eyes widened

"You don't mean-" he began

"That's right!" I said, "I banish Don Zaloog and the four Dark Scorpions!"

I slipped Time-Warp Pendulum Dragon into my Graveyard as the cost, while the five monsters floated out of the Graveyard and were banished

"And because you have no monsters, my attack continues!" I shouted "Go! Rising Sunrise Strike!"

Z-X flew forward and pulled out his glowing sword, before bringing it down directly in front of Sasori, eliminating his LP

 **Sasori:** 4000 LP - 0 LP

 **WINNER - Yuko**

I pumped my fist into the air as the holograms around us faded away. Just…three more duels, and I'd be in the Miami Championship.

I dropped to my knees and let out a breath I didn't know I'd been holding in. That duel had been pretty tiring by the end. I glanced at the new monster in my Extra Deck. Even though it still made no sense, I guess I liked it. Seemed pretty familiar to me though. Not sure where I saw it before.

I stood back up and headed outside with my sister. While she was still gushing about how cool the duel was I spotted a camera atop the nearby lamppost. I stuck out my tongue and wiggled my fingers in my ears. Even if Reiji wasn't currently watching us, I wanted to do that anyway

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile, in LDS HQ_**

"Mr. Reiji?"

"What we discussed"

"Yes sir"

The CEO of the Leo Corporation watched the screen as three security officers ran at the two Sakaki twins, who both sprinted away faster than humanly possible.

All without the slightest hint of a smile.

….

…

….

…

..okay

…..

Maybe a TINY bit of a smile

* * *

 **[Play Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-V Ending 1: One Step]**

 **Ima mune odoru yume Catch koboreru namida wa Release**

 **(I will catch an exciting dream and follow it till the end of days)**

The ocean was shown, with both twin's pendants swinging slowly across the screen.

 **Fumidasu yo hajimete no fiirudo kiseki ni au tame no Fabulous One Step**

 **(Now's the time for me to follow my own ways, once I do, I'll take a fabulous one step)**

Scrolling across the ocean, the pendants kept swinging as the background scrolled to Miami City and up LDS tower

 **Kidzuitanda tsuyosa wa ataerareru mono janai**

 **(The realization that I had was, nothing's earned by strength alone because)**

Yuko was shown running along the beach, with his Duel Disk activated by his side. As he ran Time Stallion, Time-Warp Pendulum Dragon, Time Imp and Ancient Kuriboh appeared, all running (or gliding) beside him.

 **Hitotsu zutsu sou tsukamitorunda**

 **(Power comes from those who never care for victory)**

Yuko kept running as pictures of Strong Ishijima, Hokuto, Reiji, Michio, Kumo and Sasori drifted by in the background behind hm.

 **Nara sugu ugokanakucha jitto shite nante irannai**

 **(I can't wait, I'm finally getting started, all I want to do, is just have some fun)**

Yema was shown running down the beach in the opposite direction, with Star-Strike Pendulum Dragon and Twinkle Kuriboh both following her as her Duel Disk was activated.

 **Kabe ga kaze ga yuku tehaban demo**

 **(I'll ignore those headwinds, cause my journey has begun)**

Behind Yema, pictures of Yuro, Shingo, a hooded duelist, Yaiba, Eirien and Basuta drifted by as she ran.

 **"Yuuki" tte kirifuda doroo shite ippo mae e**

 **(Courage, is all I need, it's a trump card that is more than worthy)**

The camera showed Yuzu, then changed to Gongenzaka, then Shuzou, Ayu, Futoshi, and Tatsuya.

 **Shinjiru shouri no sutoorii**

 **(I believe my story's theme is destiny)**

Yuko and Yema's pendants were both again shown swinging in front of a sunset, before the camera zoomed back, showing the entire You Show School and Gongenzaka standing on the beach looking over the sunset.

 **Daremo chousenchuu My Way tamesareteiru Duelist**

 **(There's a lot of challenge along my way, my trial as a duelist.)**

Yema, Yuzu and Gongnenzaka were all blindfolded as they attempted to smack a watermelon with baseball bats, with that same watermelon being held by Yuko as he stood five feet away, and Ayu, Futoshi, Shuzou, Sora and Tatsuya all laughing as they watched the duelists swing at nothing

 **Tsurai shunkan koso Smile, Jump, Fight & Step Up!**

 **(Through the tough times, I wont stop, I'll smile, jump, fight, and step up)**

Yema was shown holding a baseball bat while chasing Yuko, who was running away while laughing. Yuzu looked surprised and Gongenzaka's face was bright red. Ayu, Futoshi, Tatsuya and Sora were all eating slices of watermelon as they watched the spectacle unfold, while Shuozu was cutting more slices on a cutting board.

 **Hohoemi ga Energy nigetai kimochi ni wa Kick**

 **(Smiles are all that I need to pay, to keep my coward dreams away.)**

Yuko and Yema were shown dueling on Magical Broadway, with their dragons both roaring at each other as they fought, before Yuko pointed his finger and Time-Warp Pendulum Dragon blasted an energy wave that engulfed the camera in bright blue energy beam.

 **Tobikomu yo atarashii fiirudo mirai e to tsudzuku Shiny One Step**

 **(I'll jump into this newest field in front of me, and once I do I'll take that shiny one step.)**

The entire group was shown back at You Show, with Futoshi begging Yuko for a popsicle, as everyone else sat around a table. Yuko was then shown walking away and leaning against a wall as Futoshi ran after him, with Sora, Ayu and Tatsuya all watching amused.

 **Ippo... tatta ippo de ii sore ga Big Chance!**

 **(Just one, just one is all that I need, cause that will be my big chance!)**

Yuko was shown being smacked in the head by Yuzu's fan, causing him to drop his Deck. The camera panned across the deck before zooming in on Time-Warp Pendulum Dragon, which transitioned to both Yuko and Yema's pendants finally stop swinging in front of the ocean sunset.

* * *

 **OC Cards:**

 **Action Card - Shift** Spell/Action

Target a monster on the field: Switch its battle position

 **Scorpion Tag Out** Spell/Quick-Play

Effect: Target a "Dark Scorpion" or "Don Zaloog" you control. Return it to your hand, and if you do, Special Summon a "Dark Scorpion" or "Don Zaloog from your hand with a different name. You can banish this card from your GY: Add 1 "Dark Scorpion" monster from your Deck to your hand.

 **Forceful Switch** Trap/Action

Effect: Your opponent can select a monster on the field: Change its battle position

 **Dark Scorpion Assault Force** LV12/DARK/Warrior/Fusion/Effect/ATK1400/DEF1500

"Don Zaloog" + 1 or more "Dark Scorpion" monsters

Effect: Must first be Special Summoned (from the Extra Deck) by banishing the above cards you control, from your hand or from your GY. (You do not use "Polymerization") This card gains ATK and DEF equal to the ATK and DEF of the "Dark Scorpion" Fusion Material(s) used to Fusion Summon this card. During either player's turn, you can return this card to your Extra Deck: Return all banished "Dark Scorpion" monsters and "Don Zaloog" to your GY, then you can Special Summon as many "Dark Scorpion" monsters or "Don Zaloog" from your GY as possible. When this card inflicts battle damage to your opponent, you can target 1 banished "Dark Scorpion" monster or "Don Zaloog": Apply both of the card's effects simultaneously.

 **Eternal Pendulum** Spell/Normal

Effect: If you control no Pendulum Monsters and have no Pendulum Monsters in your Pendulum Zones, you can add all Pendulum Monsters from face-up in your Extra Deck to your hand. If your opponent Pendulum Summons while this card is in your GY, you can add this card to your hand.

 **Time Gear - Z-X** RNK4/LIGHT/Warrior/Xyz/Effect/ATK2500/DEF2000

Effect: While in the Extra Deck, this card is treated as having a Level equal to its Rank. This card can only be Pendulum Summoned using the effect of "Overclocking" and cannot be Summoned other ways. Once per turn, you can activate one of the following effects:

During either player's turn, you can negate an attack

Destroy a monster your opponent controls, and then inflict its ATK as damage to your opponent

Double this card's ATK until the End Phase

 **Time Fairy** LV4/LIGHT/Fairy/Effect/ATK1100/DEF1900

Effect: During either player's turn, if a "Time" monster you control is battling, you can discard this card: That monster gains ATK equal to the ATK of the monster it's battling until the End Phase. During your Main Phase, if you control a "Time" monster, you can add this card from your GY to your hand, but banish it when it would go to the GY.

 **Release of Souls** Spell/Quick-Play

Effect: Discard a card: Banish up to five cards from any GYs. You can banish this card from your GY: Target a banished card: Add it to your hand.

* * *

 **AN:**

Why does this chapter feel so…weak?

 ** _Because it was terrible_**

 _Stop that, I'm gonna cry. I worked hard on this!_

 ** _Oh, you wrote it. Now everything makes sense_**

Guys stop, now

 **So this isn't exactly an on topic question, because we couldn't come up with one**

 **QotC: What do you think of Yu-Gi-Oh Vrains so far?**

I….don't like it. There are no Pendulums…yet

 **Its…interesting. I don't want to judge it yet**

 _Its awesome! Look how fast Speed Duels are! WHOOOOO! GOTTAGOFASTGOTTAGOFASTGOTTAGOFASTGOTTAGOFAST!_

I really love it. Links are so interesting and I can't wait to see what's next

 ** _No_**

See ya later!

-S **c** a _l_ ** _c_** h **o** p _W_ ** _a_** r **r** i _o_ ** _r_**


	18. Chapter 18 - Archetype Archive

**AN:**

 **Random reader:**

I'm a mixed bag on Vrains, on one hand, it's not very good so far and Links suck, but on the other hand like I said, it's only started.

 **DiabolicTracer:**

That's because I was watching RANK10YGO a lot while creating the timeline for this fic, and thought "Hey, why not use some of these really bad archetypes and make them slightly better?" So I did. Except Buster Blader. I just like Buster Blader

I guess. I tried to make the new Dark Scorpion OC monster good…not sure how that went.

Actually I tried to make it humorous..so that didn't work I guess

I personally don't like Vrains, but it has just started, so I'm not judging too fast yet

* * *

 **Yema POV:**

"Frick, frick, FRICK!" I muttered as I frantically scrambled all over the house.

Yuko stared at me as I sprinted past him, jaw agape like I was a madwoman.

"What in Ra's name are you doing?" he asked, fixing his goggles which were lopsided on his head

"My hair dryer ran out of batteries!" I shouted at him. "And the battery cabinet's empty too!"

"Why does it matter?" Yuko asked, raising an eyebrow. I swear, he was smart, but sometimes my brother was the biggest idiot in the world.

"Because I took a shower!" I said. "And since my hair's wet, I need to dry it! Otherwise it'll be all frizzled and stuff"

"So?" Yuko asked, clearly not understanding my dire situation.

"I need four AAs!" I exclaimed, not wanting to have to explain the dire situation that was tangled and wet hair to him.

Yuko sighed dramatically as he went into his room, shutting the door behind him. Sometimes I wondered if he was hiding something, the way he always shut it tight. Yuko emerged a few seconds later, holding a green AA in one hand, and three red AAs in the other. He tossed them to me, and I eagerly scooped them up before sprinting back to my room.

I gave a sigh of relief as I slipped the batteries into my hair dryer. I flicked the power switch to turn it on as I rolled my eyes.

There were some things Yuko would never understand.

* * *

 **[Play Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-V Opening 1, BelieveXBelieve]**

 **Birību × Birību biri-biri-biri Badīzu!**

 **(Believe, believe, we're electric buddies!)**

Several flashes of different colors came across the screen, showing both Yema and Yuko in several different poses, before a red jacket swiped across the screen, and it zoomed out, showing Yuko holding his jacket over his shoulder, with Yema absentmindedly playing on her Duel Disk as an Action Card briefly appeared behind him before flipping over, creating four cards of different colors all showing silhouettes of the two twins standing together, before scattering to show the logo, as two pendulums swung behind it, with the background switching between different bright colors as pictures of Yuzu, Gongenzaka, Shuzou, Yoko, Ayu, Futoshi, Tatsuya and Sora appeared.

 **Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-V**

 **The Twin Pendulums**

 **Yū! Kachi make janai saikyō no Kādo**

 **(Just forget about winning or losing your best card)**

Yuko's Duel Disk was shown, before scrolling down, past his red and black goggles which gleamed in the light, to the show the duelist swinging his Duel Disk around his body

 **Yū! Supīdo zenkai harahara On za gēmu**

 **(Feel the excitement and your heart pounding on the game)**

The blade of Yuko's Duel Disk was shown right before he placed down Time Stallion, and mounted it when it appeared

 **Dan-Dan-Dan-Dan Dan! Dan! Dan! Dan!**

 **(Done, done, done, done, done, done, done, done)**

Several monsters were shown from both twin's decks, including Time Golem, Star Swordsman and Aquarius the Star Bearer

 **Dan-Dan-Dan-Dan Dan! Dan! Dan! Dan!**

 **(Done, done, done, done, done, done, done, done!)**

More monsters from their decks were shown like Time Wizard, Starbreaker Magician and Star Sorceress, who used her staff to create a blinding light that enveloped the screen

 **Yureru ma ma ma Maindo**

 **(Swinging within my m-mind)**

The glow faded to show Yuko and Yema standing back to back both pendants glowing, before they both raised theirs arms to the sky

 **Tamashī no pendyuramu kyūkyo ku no konfyūjon**

 **(The Pendulum of the Soul, it causes much confusion)**

Up above the twins, Stargazer and Timegazer were in the Pendulum Zones floating in the sky, with both pendants swinging between the magicians before a portal opened and three glowing monsters flew out

 **Shōdō ga Gotto itto gotto itto**

 **(The urge I've got it, got it)**

Shingo was shown smirking while holding Rocket Dart Striker, Power Dart Striker and Ultimate Dart Striker

 **Shōbu wa gachi gachi**

 **(These battles are the truth)**

Reiji was shown, his glasses reflecting the light as he pushed them up his nose, showing his eyes, while in the background, his Savant Kepler and Galilei were placed into the Pendulum Zones while the three D/D/D Doom King Armageddons hovered between them

 **Honki reboryūshon**

 **(It's a revolution!)**

Time Golem, Star Swordsman and Time Stallion were shown all being summoned at the same time

 **(Jasuto burēkin' za wōru... x2)**

 **(Just breakin' the wall…x2)**

A green glow appeared on screen, before zooming out to show Time Warp Pendulum Dragon roaring

 **Raido on nau!**

 **(Ride on now!)**

Yema was shown mounting onto Star Strike Pendulum Dragon before showing both twins clutching their pendants

 **Birību × Birību**

 **(Believe! Believe!)**

Time Warp Pendulum Dragon was shown running along for a brief moment before zooming out

 **Eburibadi gōin' kabe wo tsukiyabure!**

 **(Everybody's goin', gather your power to break through the wall!)**

The zoomed out perspective showed Yuko riding on Time Warp Pendulum Dragon while Yema clung onto his back to keep from falling, before Yuko thrust out his hand and activated Kuriboh Calling, from which Twinkle Kuriboh and Ancient Kuriboh both emerged

 **Yua gona bīto itto bīto!**

 **(You're gonna beat it beat!)**

The two summoned Kuribohs danced around each other happily

 **Mugendai no fyūchā mayoi wa buttobase!**

 **(To those infinite futures, throw away your hesitation)**

Yema nervously waved at the little monsters, who both looked happy and flew back to land on their owner's shoulders before Yuko grabbed his Deck and drew a card, which created a bright red glow from the trail

 **Meiku itto Meiku itto yūki dashite (Bureiku itto nau)**

 **(Make it, make it, be courageous (Break it now))**

sYuzu and Gonenzaka, both smiled and held out their arms happily

 **Steppu aheddo! Fumidase yo (Du itto nau)**

 **(Step ahead, and step it up! (Do it now))**

Sora, Ayu, Futoshi and Tatsuya all jumped into the air happily

 **Otanoshimi wa kore kara da! So daremo ga Birībā!**

 **(The fun has just begun! So you should come along! Everyone can be a believer!)**

The twins were shown riding on Time Warp Pendulum Dragon's back, before they both extended their arms and several monsters from their Deck burst from behind and zoomed forwards. Star Strike Pendulum Dragon flew in next to Time Warp Pendulum Dragon, before it shot up into the sky and glowing trail of sparkles appearing behind it.

 **Birību × Birību biri-biri-biri Badīzu!**

 **(Believe, believe, we're electric buddies!)**

Multiple flashes appeared, showing Yuzu, Gongenzaka, Shuzou, Ayu, Futoshi, Tatsuya and Sora, before cutting out to show everyone standing in front of the You Show Duel School, with both twins in the middle of an argument, with the others all standing around them amused.

* * *

 **Yema POV:**

"So, who's my opponent?"

"His name's Denchi Toko from the Shocking Surprise Duel School" Yuko said, reading the info we had gotten. "But, uh, there's no picture of him"

I took a breath in before releasing it. This would be my third qualifying duel, so I only needed one more after this.

"Don't worry, you've totally got this!" Tatsuya encouraged. Tatsuya, Yuko and I were sitting at You Show, waiting for my next opponent to come to our field. Ayu and Futoshi were both with Yuzu, while she visited LDS for some reason my brother still wouldn't tell me.

Suddenly, the buzzer beeped, alerting us that someone was at the front door of You Show. Yuko stood up and went to answer the door, with me and Tatsuya trailing behind as we went down the elevator.

Yuko pulled the door open with a smile on his face…only to see no one. He glanced over to his right and over to his left before turning around and shrugging.

"Er, excuse me?" a voice rang out.

Yuko turned to face the door the glanced around again, still seeing no one.

"Down here" the voice said.

The three of us all looked downwards (except Tatsuya who had already seen him) to see a young boy with bright spiky orange hair standing there. He couldn't have been older than 10, but he had a Duel Disk on his arm and was peering at a note on the device

"I'm here to Duel Yema Sakaki" he said, flicking the switch on his Duel Disk, making the note disappear. "Is she here?"

"Um…" Yuko said, clearly at a loss for words as he stepped aside to grant the boy a view of me (or my knees to be more specific) I examined the boy closer.

He was pretty short, only up to my knees, and had vibrant green eyes. He was wearing a sleeveless red tank top with silver basketball shorts, as well as orange boots, with an orange Duel Disk strapped to his arm.

"So you're my opponent?" I asked him, a bit confused. "You're Denchi?"

The boy nodded

"Denchi Toko" he said, extending his hand "I'm here from the Shocking Surprise Duel School to duel you"

"Well this is definitely a shocking surprise" I muttered under my breath, before stepping aside to grant the boy access "Welcome to You Show Duel School!"

Denchi walked into the school, looking around the place with wonder in his eyes only a child could have.

"So…uh, Denchi" I said as casually as possible "How…old are you?"

"I'm 7!" he said proudly, holding up seven fingers to emphasize the point.

I glanced over at Yuko who just shrugged

"I dueled a 10 year old recently" he said "Just three year difference"

I sighed as I retrieved my Duel Disk from its spot in my bag.

"So, are you ready to duel?" I asked Denchi.

The boy nodded happily as he prepared his own Duel Disk before sprinting over onto the Action Field.

As soon as he was gone, turned to Yuko

"Turn on the child safety setting on the Action Field" I ordered. Yuko nodded, and I turned to head to the field, when…

"Wait…how do I do that?"

I placed my face into my hands as I groaned

"You press the "child safety" switch during setup"

Yuko nodded as he and Tatsuya hurried to the setup booth

I stepped out onto the field just as Yuko finished preparations

"Action Field on!" he said. "Go, Flying Battery Zone!"

As he activated the system, the field appeared around us, featuring the inside of a large floating machine, with what looked like loops, flamethrowers and other deadly objects all over the place.

 _"This place feels familiar for some reason_ " I thought to myself

"Ready?" I asked Denchi, activating the blade on my Duel Disk. He nodded as his own activated as well

"Duelists locked in battle!" Yuko began "Kicking the earth and dancing alongside their monsters!"

"They storm through this field!" Tatsuya said, "Behold!"

"This is the newest and greatest evolution of dueling!" they both said in unison. "ACTION…."

"DUEL!" Denchi and I both finished as the Action Cards overhead dispersed around the field

 **Yema:** 4000 LP, Hand 5

 **Denchi:** 4000 LP, Hand 5

"I'll go first" I said, quickly glancing over my cards. "I'll start by Normal Summoning Star Speedster!"

I placed the monster onto my Duel Disk as the young boy with dark blue shoulder pads appeared onto my field

 **Star Speedster** LV2/LIGHT/Warrior/Effect/ **ATK700** /DEF200

"When I Summon Star Speedster, I may Special Summon 1 Level 4 or below "Star monster from my hand" I explained as I grabbed another card "I'll bring out my Aquarius the Star Bearer!"

Star Speedster did a quick flip, creating a circular emblem, which contained a pair of zig zags in them, from which a puddle of water formed and shifted into the rough shape of a human, the entire water flowing out of a jug of water

 **Aquarius, the Star Bearer** LV1/WATER/Aqua/Effect/ATK200/ **DEF500**

"Then I'll set one card facedown and end my turn" I said, placing the card onto my field "You're up! Show me what you've got!"

"My turn!" Denchi exclaimed "I draw!"

 **Denchi:** 4000 LP, Hand 6

 **Yema:** 4000 LP, Hand 2

"I'll begin with the spell **Double Summon"** Denchi said as he activated a spell that showed a magician holding a staff over his head. "This allows me to perform two Normal Summons this turn!"

"Interesting" I muttered to myself. I'd never seen someone use that card before

"My first Normal Summon will be to Summon my **Batteryman AAA**!" Denchi said, as a pair of battery-like monsters appeared onto his field, one green and one purple

 **Batteryman AAA** LV4/LIGHT/Thunder/Effect/ **ATK0** /DEF0

"I hope you're not planning on attacking with that" I joked

Denchi shook his head

"Nope" he said. "Instead I'll use my second Normal Summon to Tribute it and Tribute Summon my **Batteryman Charger**!"

The batteries disappeared as they were replaced by a larger battery with a floating pink head

 **Batteryman Charger** LV5/LIGHT/Thunder/Effect/ **ATK1800** /DEF1200

As I watched, the monster's ATK and DEF rose from 1800 and 1200 up to 2100 and 1500 respectively

"First off, Charger gains 300 ATK and DEF for every Thunder monster I control" Denchi said. "And his effect now activates! When he's Normal Summoned, I can Special Summon a "Batteryman" monster from my hand or Deck, and this one is coming from the Deck! **Batteryman 9-Volt**!"

Batteryman Charger began to glow brightly as electricity began to shoot out, before forming into another battery, this one with a floating orange head.

 **Batteryman 9-Volt** LV4/LIGHT/Thunder/Effect/ **ATK1000** /DEF1000

"And he has an ability too" Denchi said. "When 9-Volt is Summoned, I can add 1 "Batteryman" monster from my Deck to my hand! I choose **Batteryman Fuel Cell** "

The card declared ejected from Denchi's Deck into his hand before he continued

"And then 9-Volt's ATK and DEF double!" he said, his monster's ATK and DEF both rising. Charger's ATK also rose as another Thunder monster was on the field

 **Batteryman 9-Volt** ATK 1000, DEF 1000 - ATK 2000, DEF 2000

 **Batteryman Charger** ATK 2100, DEF 1500 - ATK 2400, DEF 1800

"Now, since I control two or more face-up "Batteryman" monsters, I can Special Summon Batteryman Fuel Cell from my hand" Denchi said, a large pink robot that looked just like a fuel cell appeared beside the other two Batteryman monsters

 **Batteryman Fuel Cell** LV6/LIGHT/Thunder/Effect/ **ATK2100/** DEF0

With the presence of yet another Thunder monster, Charger gained more ATK and DEF

 **Batteryman Charger** ATK 2400, DEF 1800 - ATK 2700, DEF 2100

"And here's the kicker!" Denchi said. "Since I have three or more "Batteryman" monsters on the field, I can activate **Short Circuit** to destroy all your cards!"

"WHAT!?" I shouted in shock as, sure enough, the three battery monsters all pressed together as they all began shooting out bursts of electricity. Finally, with on giant burst of electricity, lightning shot out from all three, instantly destroying both my monsters and my facedown card.

"And since you have nothing to defend yourself with, this duel is over!" Denchi exclaimed "Batteryman Charger, Fuel Cell and 9-Volt attack you directly!"

As his three monsters charged forward to eliminate my Life Points, I smiled.

"Not so fast!" I shouted. "By banishing my Star Barrier from my Graveyard, I can end your Battle Phase!"

The trap card briefly appeared before being banished, as a bright glowing starry barrier prevented Denchi's monsters from finishing me off. I breathed a sigh of relief as the young boy groaned

"Aw man" he said "You're the first person who's ever avoided that combo. I guess I'll just end my turn there"

As he said so, Batteryman 9-Volt exploded into energy

"During my End Phase, Batteryman 9-Volt destroys itself" Denchi explained as Charger's ATK decreased

 **Batteryman Charger** ATK 2700, DEF 2100 - ATK 2400, DEF 1800

"I draw!" I said as I drew a new card

 **Yema:** 4000 LP, Hand 3

 **Denchi:** 4000 LP, Hand 2

I bit my lip. Denchi's spell had put me into a bit of a tough situation here by emptying my field.

"I activate the spell Fall of the Heavens!" I said, displaying a spell that showed a meteor shower across a star-filled sky. "Since you have monsters on your field and I have none, I can Special Summon any number of "Star" monsters from my hand, but not more than the number you control"

I pointed at Denchi's two Batteryman monsters as I picked the other two cards in my hand

"Since you have two monsters, I can Summon two as well!" I said, "Come on out! Star Swordsman! And awaken the ancient power of the cosmos! Star-Strike Pendulum Dragon!"

As shown in the card, meteors began falling from the sky as both the warrior in blue armor and my ever faithful ace monster appeared onto the field

 **Star Swordsman** LV4/LIGHT/Warrior/Effect/ **ATK1900** /DEF1200

 **Star-Strike Pendulum Dragon** LV6/LIGHT/Dragon/Pendulum/Effect/P.S. 4/ **ATK2500** /DEF2000

"Now go!" I declared "Star-Strike Pendulum Dragon! Attack Batteryman Charger! Cosmic Flame Strike!"

My dragon flapped its wings, sending it flying straight at the monster, ready to blast it into nothingness. Denchi quickly turned and ran, presumably for an Action Card. I decided to do the same and hurried off in another direction

Denchi leaped into a spinning tube and snagged an Action Card between his fingers

"I activate the Action Spell **Overcharge** to increase the ATK of my monster by half its original ATK!" Denchi said, "I select Batteryman Charger!"

Batteryman Charger began to spark as its circuits began to overcharge, raising its ATK

 **Batteryman Charger** 2400 ATK - 3300 ATK

I quickly grabbed an Action Card sitting atop a flamethrower, (which almost burned my skirt off) and promptly used it

"I activate the Action Card Evasion to negate the attack!" I said, my dragon's attack stopping. "Then I'll just end my turn"

 **Batteryman Charger** 3300 ATK - 2400 ATK

"Then it's my turn again!" Denchi said, drawing a card

 **Denchi:** 4000 LP, Hand 3

 **Yema:** 4000 LP, Hand 0

"First I Normal Summon another Batteryman AAA!" Denchi said, bringing out another pair of battery people

 **Batteryman AAA** LV4/LIGHT/Thunder/Effect/ **ATK0** /DEF0

"Now I use his effect!" Denchi said. "It lets me Special Summon another AAA from my hand or Graveyard!"

The two batteries ran around as a portal to the Graveyard appeared and pulled his second AAA back onto the field

 **Batteryman AAA** LV4/LIGHT/Thunder/Effect/ATK0/ **DEF0**

"Xyz Summon?" I asked nervously. It seemed that every opponent I faced now had some kind of Extra Deck monster

"Nah" Denchi said. "I Tribute all four of my Batteryman monsters to bring out my ace!"

All four of the summoned batteries vanished from his field, before turning into a swirling storm of electricity.

"Batteries, unite!" Denchi declared "Bring forth the shocking strength of the mighty **Super-Electromagnetic Batteryman Volctech Dragon**!"

"That's a mouthful" I muttered to myself as a huge mechanical dragon with glowing yellow eyes appeared onto Denchi's field.

 **Super-Electromagnetic Batteryman Volctech Dragon** LV10/LIGHT/Thunder/Effect/ATK?/DEF?

"Volctech Dragon gains 1000 ATK and DEF for each Batteryman monster I used to Summon it" Denchi explained "Since I used four, it has 4000 ATK and DEF!"

The dragon roared as its ATK and DEF shot up ridiculously high

 **Super-Electromagnetic Batteryman Volctech Dragon** ATK ?, DEF ? - ATK 4000, DEF 4000

"And my dragon's not done yet" Denchi said "He gains an additional ability for every monster I used for its Summon. Now Volctech Dragon, attack Star Swordsman with Static Shockwave!"

I quickly dove for an Action Card, but as I did, Denchi shook his head

"Since I used at least 3 Batteryman monsters, when Volctech Dragon attacks, you can't activate card effects until the end of the Damage Step!" Denchi said. "So Action Cards are useless!"

I winced as the dragon slashes straight through my warrior with its claws which were now glowing with electricity.

 **Yema:** 4000 LP - 1900 LP

"And since I used four Batteryman monsters, Volctech Dragon can also attack twice every Battle Phase!" Denchi said. "Now Volctech Dragon, destroy Star-Strike Pendulum Dragon! Static Shockwave!"

Denchi's dragon leaped forward again and slashed through my dragon, destroying it.

 **Yema:** 1900 LP - 400 LP

"A-action card activate" I said shakily rising "Damage Draw lets me draw a card when I take damage!"

Denchi breathed out a breath as the Battle Phase ended.

"I'll end my turn there" he said, setting his final card face down.

"I…draw" I said

 **Yema:** 400 LP, Hand 2

 **Denchi:** 4000 LP, Hand 0

"I activate Star Swordsman's ability from my Graveyard" I said "I can Special Summon it back, but it gets banished the next time it leaves the field"

Star Swordsman appeared back onto my field, ready for action with his sword drawn

 **Star Swordsman** LV4/LIGHT/Warrior/Effect/ **ATK1900** /DEF1200

"Next I use the spell card **Level Draw**!" I said, showing a card that displayed the Level symbol glowing atop a Deck of cards "By releasing a monster I control, I can draw cards equal to that monster's original Level! I release Star Swordsman and draw four cards!"

Star Swordsman vanished in a flurry of sparkles as I drew four new cards to replenish my empty hand.

"Now I activate Star Refractor into my Pendulum Zone!" I said, the girl with red hair appearing into the column of light

 **Star Refractor** LV1/LIGHT/Spellcaster/Pendulum/Effect/ **P.S. 2** /ATK0/DEF0

"But if you only have one, you can't Pendulum Summon!" Denchi pointed out. I nodded

"You're right" I said. "But there are…special exceptions"

"Huh?" Denchi asked, confusion obvious on his face

"I'll just show you" I said. "You see, since I control a monster in the Pendulum Scale and a "Star" monster in my Extra Deck, I can Pendulum Summon this card, ignoring my Pendulum Scales!"

"I've never heard of this!" Denchi exclaimed

"Swing, pendulum of destiny!" I exclaimed "Swing further and further, and transcend limits! Overscale Pendulum! Emerge! My monster! Come forth! **Perseus, the Hero of Stars**!"

Several stars appeared into the air, forming the outline of what appeared as a warrior, before said warrior landed down onto the ground, brandishing a glowing blade and shield.

 **Perseus, the Hero of Stars** LV8/LIGHT/Warrior/Pendulum/Effect/P.S. 0/ **ATK3000** /DEF2000

"That's so cool!" Denchi exclaimed as my monster pointed its sword at his dragon "I didn't know you could do something like that!"

"Next I'll use the Continuous Spell **Auriga's Chariot of Stars**!" I said, as a shimmering dark blue chariot appeared around Perseus.

"But Perseus is still weaker!" Denchi pointed out

"Not for long!" I shot back "When Perseus declares an attack he gains 1000 ATK for every Pendulum Monster face-up in my Extra Deck! Since I have one, he gains an extra boost!"

Perseus held up his sword as the outline of Star-Strike appeared around him, granting him a boost

 **Perseus, the Hero of Stars** ATK 3000 - ATK 4000

"Now Perseus, destroy Volctech Dragon with Riptide Slash!" I said, the chariot charging forwards, before Perseus brought his blade down directly onto the dragon. Volctech Dragon fought back, gripping the blade in its mouth as both monsters fought for victory.

"I now activate the effect of Auriga's Chariot of Stars and select Perseus as the target!" I exclaimed "Now Perseus cannot be destroyed by battle, and I take no damage from battles involving it!"

Volctech Dragon lashed out with its tail, only for the blow to be deflected by the chariot. Perseus readied his blade to deliver a swift strike to finish the battle.

"I activate my facedown card!" Denchi quickly said. " **Battery Break** lets me destroy a monster you control and inflict its original ATK to you as damage, with the price banishing a Batteryman from my Graveyard!"

Denchi's Batteryman AAA was banished as sparks began surrounding Perseus

"That's quite the effect" I said. "However, Perseus cannot be targeted by your card effects!"

"No way!" Denchi said, just as the warrior sliced away the sparks of energy in time to repel another blow from the electric dragon.

"Finish this!" I shouted. Perseus raised his blade high above his head, before bringing it down and slicing through Volctech Dragon.

"Well, you may have destroyed it, but I'm still in this duel!" Denchi exclaimed

"Sorry" I said "But when Perseus destroys a monster by battle, I can inflict damage equal to its ATK to you as damage! Go! Tsunami Strike!"

A wave of water swirled around Perseus before he directed the wave straight at Denchi, who was thrown back by the force of the current as his LP drained away

 **Denchi:** 4000 LP - 0 LP

 **WINNER - Yema**

"Alright!" I shouted as I leaped into the air. That was my third win, which meant I just had to get one more and I was golden.

Denchi groaned as he got up from the ground where my attack had sent him.

"Aw man, I was so close…" he said, sounding discouraged

I smiled and nodded

"Yeah, you definitely were" I agreed. "So keep working on your Deck and skills and you'll be even stronger than before"

"Even stronger than you?" he asked hopefully. Now, this were the cliche, heroic, good hearted protagonist would normally agree to raise their spirits. However, that was not me

"Don't push your luck kid" I said teasingly flicking him on the forehead.

"Dunno" Yuko said, approaching with Tatsuya "You didn't seem too strong"

I glared at him

"Says the guy who almost lost to Dark Scorpions"

"Hey, he was strong!" Yuko protested. "And I had a bad hand"

We both laughed, the kind of sarcastic, but still heartfelt laugh you could only really share with your family. Then I smelled something smoking

"Are you…cooking anything?" I asked Yuko curiously, who shook his head

"Um…Yema" Tatsuya said. I turned to face the blue-haired boy and found his hand over his eyes. "Your skirt"

I glanced down and groaned. As it turned out, no, the flamethrower did NOT miss me. Because my skirt was now on fire and beginning to burn up, revealing…well I'll stop there. To put it simply, it was very embarrassing. I also really liked the skirt.

"Good duel, bye!" I hastily said to Denchi, before darting off to the bathroom to sort out my wardrobe malfunction.

* * *

 **Yuko POV:**

I laughed as my sister ran into the bathroom, tucking the empty matchbox back into my back pocket.

Denchi had already left, and Tatsuya and I were waiting for Yema to come back out

"We're back!" Yuzu called, walking in with Ayu and Futoshi. She paused as she saw Tatsuya's gloved right hand, the matchbox on the table, saw the active Action Field (that I forgot to turn off) and smelled the scent of smoke in the air _"Do I want to know what happened?"_

 _I laughed_

 _"Nothing too bad" I said with a grin_

 _The girl rolled her eyes sarcastically_

 _"Somehow I find that hard to believe" she said jokingly._

 _"Hey, I'm a responsible guy!" I protested._

"And why is the Action Field on?" Yuzu asked, looking over.

"Oh, Yema finished her duel with this little kid" Tatsuya explained.

Yuzu raised an eyebrow

"You turned the child safety on, right?" she me. I tilted my head curiously

"There's a child safety?"

* * *

 **[Play Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-V Ending 1: One Step]**

 **Ima mune odoru yume Catch koboreru namida wa Release**

 **(I will catch an exciting dream and follow it till the end of days)**

The ocean was shown, with both twin's pendants swinging slowly across the screen.

 **Fumidasu yo hajimete no fiirudo kiseki ni au tame no Fabulous One Step**

 **(Now's the time for me to follow my own ways, once I do, I'll take a fabulous one step)**

Scrolling across the ocean, the pendants kept swinging as the background scrolled to Miami City and up LDS tower

 **Kidzuitanda tsuyosa wa ataerareru mono janai**

 **(The realization that I had was, nothing's earned by strength alone because)**

Yuko was shown running along the beach, with his Duel Disk activated by his side. As he ran Time Stallion, Time-Warp Pendulum Dragon, Time Imp and Ancient Kuriboh appeared, all running (or gliding) beside him.

 **Hitotsu zutsu sou tsukamitorunda**

 **(Power comes from those who never care for victory)**

Yuko kept running as pictures of Strong Ishijima, Hokuto, Reiji, Michio, Kumo and Sasori drifted by in the background behind hm.

 **Nara sugu ugokanakucha jitto shite nante irannai**

 **(I can't wait, I'm finally getting started, all I want to do, is just have some fun)**

Yema was shown running down the beach in the opposite direction, with Star-Strike Pendulum Dragon and Twinkle Kuriboh both following her as her Duel Disk was activated.

 **Kabe ga kaze ga yuku tehaban demo**

 **(I'll ignore those headwinds, cause my journey has begun)**

Behind Yema, pictures of Yuro, Shingo, a hooded duelist, Yaiba, Eirien, Basuta and Denchi drifted by as she ran.

 **"Yuuki" tte kirifuda doroo shite ippo mae e**

 **(Courage, is all I need, it's a trump card that is more than worthy)**

The camera showed Yuzu, then changed to Gongenzaka, then Shuzou, Ayu, Futoshi, and Tatsuya.

 **Shinjiru shouri no sutoorii**

 **(I believe my story's theme is destiny)**

Yuko and Yema's pendants were both again shown swinging in front of a sunset, before the camera zoomed back, showing the entire You Show School and Gongenzaka standing on the beach looking over the sunset.

 **Daremo chousenchuu My Way tamesareteiru Duelist**

 **(There's a lot of challenge along my way, my trial as a duelist.)**

Yema, Yuzu and Gongnenzaka were all blindfolded as they attempted to smack a watermelon with baseball bats, with that same watermelon being held by Yuko as he stood five feet away, and Ayu, Futoshi, Shuzou, Sora and Tatsuya all laughing as they watched the duelists swing at nothing

 **Tsurai shunkan koso Smile, Jump, Fight & Step Up!**

 **(Through the tough times, I wont stop, I'll smile, jump, fight, and step up)**

Yema was shown holding a baseball bat while chasing Yuko, who was running away while laughing. Yuzu looked surprised and Gongenzaka's face was bright red. Ayu, Futoshi, Tatsuya and Sora were all eating slices of watermelon as they watched the spectacle unfold, while Shuozu was cutting more slices on a cutting board.

 **Hohoemi ga Energy nigetai kimochi ni wa Kick**

 **(Smiles are all that I need to pay, to keep my coward dreams away.)**

Yuko and Yema were shown dueling on Magical Broadway, with their dragons both roaring at each other as they fought, before Yuko pointed his finger and Time-Warp Pendulum Dragon blasted an energy wave that engulfed the camera in bright blue energy beam.

 **Tobikomu yo atarashii fiirudo mirai e to tsudzuku Shiny One Step**

 **(I'll jump into this newest field in front of me, and once I do I'll take that shiny one step.)**

The entire group was shown back at You Show, with Futoshi begging Yuko for a popsicle, as everyone else sat around a table. Yuko was then shown walking away and leaning against a wall as Futoshi ran after him, with Sora, Ayu and Tatsuya all watching amused.

 **Ippo... tatta ippo de ii sore ga Big Chance!**

 **(Just one, just one is all that I need, cause that will be my big chance!)**

Yuko was shown being smacked in the head by Yuzu's fan, causing him to drop his Deck. The camera panned across the deck before zooming in on Time-Warp Pendulum Dragon, which transitioned to both Yuko and Yema's pendants finally stop swinging in front of the ocean sunset.

* * *

 **OC Cards:**

 **Overcharge** Spell/Action

Effect: Target a monster you control: It gains ATK equal to half its original ATK

 **Super-Electromagnetic Batteryman Volctech Dragon** LV10/LIGHT/Thunder/Effect/ATK?/DEF?

Effect: You can Special Summon this card (from your hand) by Tributing any number of "Batteryman" monsters. This card's ATK and DEF are equal to the number of "Batteryman" monster used for this card's Summon X1000. This card gains effects depending on the number of "Batterman" monsters used to Summon it:

2 or more: If this card attacks a Defense Position monster: Inflict piercing battle damage to your opponent

3 or more: If this card declares an attack, your opponent cannot activate cards or effects until the end of the Damage Step.

4 or more: This card can make a second attack every Battle Phase

5 or more: This card can attack your opponent directly.

 **Level Draw** Spell/Normal

Effect: Tribute a monster you control: Draw cards equal to the original Level of the Tributed monsters. You can reduce the Level of a monster you control by the Tributed monster's original Level, and if you do, add this card to your hand

 **Perseus, the Hero of Stars** LV8/LIGHT/Warrior/Pendulum/Effect/P.S. 0/ATK3000/DEF2000

Pendulum Effect: You cannot Pendulum Summon monsters except "Star" monsters. This effect cannot be negated.

Effect: When there is a monster in your Pendulum Zone and a "Star" monster in your Extra Deck, you can Pendulum Summon this card regardless of your Pendulum Scales. When this card battles an opponent's monster, it gains 1000 ATK for each Pendulum Monster face-up in your Extra Deck. This card cannot be targeted by card effects. If this card destroys a monster by battle, you can inflict damage to your opponent equal to this card's current ATK

 **Auriga's Chariot of Stars** Spell/Continuous

Effect: During either player's turn, you can discard a card: Activate this card from your hand. Once per turn, during either player's turn, you can target a monster you control: That monster cannot be destroyed by that battle this turn, also, you take no battle damage from battles involving it. You can banish this card from your GY: You take no battle damage this turn

 **Battery Break** Spell/Quick-Play

Effect: Banish a "Batteryman" monster from your GY: Target a monster your opponent controls: Destroy it and inflict damage to your opponent equal to its ATK. You can banish this card from your GY: Special Summon a "Batteryman" monster from your hand.

* * *

 **AN:**

Oh boy! More stupid pre-chapter stuff!

 **Because…**

 _BATTERIES!_

So anyhow…

QotC: What is your favorite episode of Vrains so far?

I liked Episode 10, just because it wasn't a Speed Duel

 **I preferred the first episode mostly**

 _Episode 2! SPEED DUEL!_

Episode 14 was nice. I liked the duel

 ** _I don't_**

See ya next time


	19. Chapter 19 - The Dark Prophecy

**AN:**

 **DiabolicTracer:**

…well, not all chapters can be winners I guess. I wrote this chapter at like five in the morning and really could not find any way to put in plot that wasn't forced.

Mmm hm. I'll probably put something better for the question I guess.

 **random reader:**

I just personally don't like Vrains yet, yeah

That sounds like a pretty interesting concept for a story though. Although, you'll probably need to make an account to create it.

So now, let's get onto the chapter!

* * *

 **Yuko POV:**

"Let's end this!" I declared "Time Imp! Finish this with a direct attack! Hell Dive Pierce!"

My Fusion Monster charged forwards before leaping high into the air and striking the ground, creating a pillar of flames that engulfed my opponent whole, depleting her LP to 0

 **Fira:** 2100 LP - 0 LP

 **WINNER - Yuko**

I pumped my fist as I jumped into the air with glee.

"Nice job!" Ayu shouted, already down onto the field as the Action Field vanished

"You did amazing!" Tatsuya agreed. Yuzu and Futoshi were over at the docks; Yuzu practicing with Sora and Futoshi offering moral support.

"He was okay…" Yema said in her typical sarcastic tone. "Just don't get too cocky"

I laughed

"Why not?" I asked. "That was my fourth win! Two more and I'm in the Maiami Championship! There's no way I'm losing now!"

Yema just rolled her eyes as Tatsuya and Ayu kept on fanboying/fangirling about how cool I was.

I smiled to myself.

"I'm on a roll now" I said, determined "There's no stopping me!"

Yema rolled her eyes again

"Just because you get _one_ OTK-" she began to say before I cut her off

"Three" I corrected, exaggerating the word "San. Drei. Tres. שְׁלוֹשָׁה!"

"I get it!" Yema finally said. "Three OTKs! But eventually, unless you cool your jets, your luck is going to catch up on you"

"I think you mean skill" I corrected "And even if it was luck, who cares? My luck is great!"

Yema just rolled her eyes (I swear her eyes were going to get stuck there one day) and stomped off in a huff. I just grinned cheekily

If only I knew how wrong I was then

* * *

 **[Play Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-V Opening 1, BelieveXBelieve]**

 **Birību × Birību biri-biri-biri Badīzu!**

 **(Believe, believe, we're electric buddies!)**

Several flashes of different colors came across the screen, showing both Yema and Yuko in several different poses, before a red jacket swiped across the screen, and it zoomed out, showing Yuko holding his jacket over his shoulder, with Yema absentmindedly playing on her Duel Disk as an Action Card briefly appeared behind him before flipping over, creating four cards of different colors all showing silhouettes of the two twins standing together, before scattering to show the logo, as two pendulums swung behind it, with the background switching between different bright colors as pictures of Yuzu, Gongenzaka, Shuzou, Yoko, Ayu, Futoshi, Tatsuya and Sora appeared.

 **Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-V**

 **The Twin Pendulums**

 **Yū! Kachi make janai saikyō no Kādo**

 **(Just forget about winning or losing your best card)**

Yuko's Duel Disk was shown, before scrolling down, past his red and black goggles which gleamed in the light, to the show the duelist swinging his Duel Disk around his body

 **Yū! Supīdo zenkai harahara On za gēmu**

 **(Feel the excitement and your heart pounding on the game)**

The blade of Yuko's Duel Disk was shown right before he placed down Time Stallion, and mounted it when it appeared

 **Dan-Dan-Dan-Dan Dan! Dan! Dan! Dan!**

 **(Done, done, done, done, done, done, done, done)**

Several monsters were shown from both twin's decks, including Time Golem, Star Swordsman and Aquarius the Star Bearer

 **Dan-Dan-Dan-Dan Dan! Dan! Dan! Dan!**

 **(Done, done, done, done, done, done, done, done!)**

More monsters from their decks were shown like Time Wizard, Starbreaker Magician and Star Sorceress, who used her staff to create a blinding light that enveloped the screen

 **Yureru ma ma ma Maindo**

 **(Swinging within my m-mind)**

The glow faded to show Yuko and Yema standing back to back both pendants glowing, before they both raised theirs arms to the sky

 **Tamashī no pendyuramu kyūkyo ku no konfyūjon**

 **(The Pendulum of the Soul, it causes much confusion)**

Up above the twins, Stargazer and Timegazer were in the Pendulum Zones floating in the sky, with both pendants swinging between the magicians before a portal opened and three glowing monsters flew out

 **Shōdō ga Gotto itto gotto itto**

 **(The urge I've got it, got it)**

Shingo was shown smirking while holding Rocket Dart Striker, Power Dart Striker and Ultimate Dart Striker

 **Shōbu wa gachi gachi**

 **(These battles are the truth)**

Reiji was shown, his glasses reflecting the light as he pushed them up his nose, showing his eyes, while in the background, his Savant Kepler and Galilei were placed into the Pendulum Zones while the three D/D/D Doom King Armageddons hovered between them

 **Honki reboryūshon**

 **(It's a revolution!)**

Time Golem, Star Swordsman and Time Stallion were shown all being summoned at the same time

 **(Jasuto burēkin' za wōru... x2)**

 **(Just breakin' the wall…x2)**

A green glow appeared on screen, before zooming out to show Time Warp Pendulum Dragon roaring

 **Raido on nau!**

 **(Ride on now!)**

Yema was shown mounting onto Star Strike Pendulum Dragon before showing both twins clutching their pendants

 **Birību × Birību**

 **(Believe! Believe!)**

Time Warp Pendulum Dragon was shown running along for a brief moment before zooming out

 **Eburibadi gōin' kabe wo tsukiyabure!**

 **(Everybody's goin', gather your power to break through the wall!)**

The zoomed out perspective showed Yuko riding on Time Warp Pendulum Dragon while Yema clung onto his back to keep from falling, before Yuko thrust out his hand and activated Kuriboh Calling, from which Twinkle Kuriboh and Ancient Kuriboh both emerged

 **Yua gona bīto itto bīto!**

 **(You're gonna beat it beat!)**

The two summoned Kuribohs danced around each other happily

 **Mugendai no fyūchā mayoi wa buttobase!**

 **(To those infinite futures, throw away your hesitation)**

Yema nervously waved at the little monsters, who both looked happy and flew back to land on their owner's shoulders before Yuko grabbed his Deck and drew a card, which created a bright red glow from the trail

 **Meiku itto Meiku itto yūki dashite (Bureiku itto nau)**

 **(Make it, make it, be courageous (Break it now))**

Yuzu and Gonenzaka, both smiled and held out their arms happily

 **Steppu aheddo! Fumidase yo (Du itto nau)**

 **(Step ahead, and step it up! (Do it now))**

Sora, Ayu, Futoshi and Tatsuya all jumped into the air happily

 **Otanoshimi wa kore kara da! So daremo ga Birībā!**

 **(The fun has just begun! So you should come along! Everyone can be a believer!)**

The twins were shown riding on Time Warp Pendulum Dragon's back, before they both extended their arms and several monsters from their Deck burst from behind and zoomed forwards. Star Strike Pendulum Dragon flew in next to Time Warp Pendulum Dragon, before it shot up into the sky and glowing trail of sparkles appearing behind it.

 **Birību × Birību biri-biri-biri Badīzu!**

 **(Believe, believe, we're electric buddies!)**

Multiple flashes appeared, showing Yuzu, Gongenzaka, Shuzou, Ayu, Futoshi, Tatsuya and Sora, before cutting out to show everyone standing in front of the You Show Duel School, with both twins in the middle of an argument, with the others all standing around them amused.

* * *

 **Yuko POV:**

I awoke with a yawn to my alarm ringing loudly. I sleepily pawed for the stupid clock in order to shut it off…only to fall out of my bed.

That woke me up fast.

I sat up and looked over at my clock, which had somehow moved during the night and was now just out of my reach from the bed. I groaned as I stood up, stretched and finally turned the stupid clock off. Usually I wouldn't be caught dead up this early, but I had a duel today.

My fifth win.

I grinned as I opened my closet door to get dressed for the day in my usual outfit….only to then realize the closet door wouldn't open. I furrowed my eyebrows as I shoved the door a little harder, and it still didn't budge.

At this point, I went from mildly irritated to full on panic. My mom always made breakfast at 8:00. It was 7:55. She also refused to let me eat while I was shirtless so if I didn't get the closet open ASAP, I could kiss goodbye to pancakes this morning.

I pushed the door, kicked the door, tried to pick the lock, screamed and rammed into it, everything. But nothing worked as the door remained stubbornly shut tight.

Eventually, I realized the issue. The previous night I had tossed my jacket into the closet and shut the door to keep our new kitten Pro out of there. The jacket must have caught the door hinge, making me unable to open it.

With this new information, I looked instead into the door crack and eventually found the metal zipper sticking into the hinge. I yanked it out, only for the hinge to open and catch my finger in it. Wincing, I went into my closet and got dressed.

I left my room and exited. I quickly descended the fire pole (accidentally getting friction burn on my left foot) and hurried into the kitchen. Yema glanced over from her syrup covered pancakes (I think Sora had started to rub off on her) and stared at me

"What?" I asked, sitting next to her at my usual spot. My pancakes were room temperature, but it was better than nothing.

"Your outfit" she said simply before returning to her meal. I raised an eyebrow before glancing down…as my jaw dropped. I had my jacket on, but that's about the only right thing I had. My goggles were on sideways, my shirt was inside out, and I left my pendant in my room. My pants were rolled up on one leg and there was a tear on the bottom of my Deck pocket (likely by Duc, another one of our kittens) and my cards were strewn behind me and around the living room. My socks were mismatched and I had even managed to put my Duel Disk on upside down

"I'll fix it" I muttered as I hurried into the living room and collected my cards before En could eat them, and scurried back up the stairs and into my room where I sorted out my wardrobe. By the time I found a new, untorn pair of pants, fixed my socks, found my pendant, and went back downstairs, my pancakes were cold

As I scarfed them down, I accidentally bit my tongue, which began bleeding, forcing me to stop eating and hold it to stop the bleeding. By then, they were soggy, so I settled for a cup of yogurt as my replacement breakfast.

As I exited the house, I hastily scrambled under the ladder Yoko had been using yesterday, only to have to hastily backpedal as Pro, Duc and Tion (our new three little black kittens) scampered in front of me, causing the ladder to fall over and break the mirror we had placed by the front door. I winced. I needed to apologize to Mom later for that.

After accidentally putting on Yema's shoes (which were WAY too small) and mine on the wrong feet, I made it out of the house. Yema was waiting outside with a rather impatient look on her face.

"What took you so long?" Yema questioned "We're already late for your duel!"

"Sorry" I said awkwardly as we began running. My duel today was at Fortune Prep School, which wasn't too far from our house, so we decided to go straight there.

Along the way, I managed to trip over ever pebble, stub my foot in every crack and constantly walk into lamp posts. By the time we reached the school, my body hurt more than when Gongenzaka crushed me in a bear hug on my 12th birthday….which happened back home…

I shook my head as I pinched my cheeks. I needed to focus. Of course, as soon as I thought that, I walked into the gate that guarded the front of the school. Glancing up, I found Yema looking down at me alongside…

"Hey there…Circus…Hitler" I managed to groan out. Nico raised an eyebrow curiously but didn't comment

"Hello Yuko" he said. "Welcome to Fortune Prep School! Your opponent is waiting!"

I nodded as the gate slowly creaked open. The door opened on its own and I stepped boldly in…and slipped on the banana peel someone had carelessly discarded and toppled down the stairs, likely breaking ever bone in my body. At the bottom, I finally landed in what looked like a large Duel Arena, right next to a small girl, who I assumed was my opponent.

I groaned as I opened my eyes…and was smacked in the face by someone's hand

"YOU PERVERT!" the girl screamed at me, and I realized I was lying right under her. I quickly rolled away, blushing as I apologized.

"Sorry!" I said, rising to my feet. My opponent was a fair-skinned young girl of low height with long curly red hair with a purple ribbon tied on top of her head and bright-green eyes. She was wearing a mostly purple flowing dress, and what looked like to a white blouse underneath (but I didn't want to look closer), with a pink ribbon on her collar and a yellow coin-shaped pendant. She was also wearing a pair of white socks and what looked to be brown sandals. She was also holding a crystal apple for some reason, which I assumed was what she had whacked me with.

"Ready?" I asked hastily, trying to avoid the topic again

"…fine" the girl said "I'm Mieru Hochun. And today I'll be the one defeating you and your perverted face!"

"It was an accident!" I protested, although it didn't sound particularly convincing.

"Action Field on!" Nico Smiley said over the mic. He had come down the stairs (most likely in a safer manner) and was now by the side of the arena in an announcer's box. Yema had also come down and joined Ayu, Futoshi and Tatsuya who had all made it to my duel. Sora, as usual, was off somewhere with Yuzu.

"Fortuneterror!" Nico said as, around us, the Action Field booted on as a large circular arena, with tall pillars and floating crystal balls formed.

"Duelist locked in battle!" Nico began "Kicking the earth and dancing alongside their monsters!"

"They storm through this field!" Mieru said. "Behold!"

"This is the newest and greatest evolution of dueling!" I concluded "ACTION…."

"DUEL!" Mieru and I both finished simultaneously as Action Cards shot out across the field

 **Mieru:** 4000 LP, Hand 5

 **Yuko:** 4000 LP, Hand 5

"I will begin by setting a monster facedown" Mieru said as the facedown monster, represented by a ball of thorns with eyes, appeared onto her field. "Then I set a card facedown and end my turn"

"Simple I guess" I muttered to myself "I draw!"

 **Yuko:** 4000 LP, Hand 6

 **Mieru:** 4000 LP, Hand 3

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME!?" I screamed at the top of my lungs. Why? My entire hand was a giant brick that I couldn't even use. I sighed as I calmed down

"I pass my turn" I muttered. Mieru raised an eyebrow curiously as she drew a card

 **Mieru:** 4000 LP, Hand 4

 **Yuko:** 4000 LP, Hand 6

"I activate my facedown card!" Mieru said. " **Ominous Fortunetelling**!"

Her trap flipped face up, showing a pair of hands holding a dark crystal ball that contained a skull.

"During my Standby Phase, I choose a random card in your hand, then say what I think it is" Mieru said "If I'm correct, then you take 700 damage"

" _So I have a 1 in 3 chance of taking this damage_ " I thought

The Duel Disk automatically chose the card in the center of my hand as the random card before Mieru closed her eyes and focused.

"I say that it is…a monster!" Mieru said. The card was revealed, showing itself as Time-Warp Pendulum Dragon, before my Duel Disk emitted a light zap

 **Yuko:** 4000 LP - 3300 LP

"Now then, I Flip Summon my facedown monster!" Mieru continued. " **Prediction Princess Coinoroma** , and when I do, her Flip Effect activates!"

The card flipped up, showing a little pixie girl with long red pigtails holding a giant gold coin

 **Prediction Princess Coinoroma** LV3/EARTH/Fairy/Flip/Effect/ **ATK800** /DEF1400

"When she's flipped face-up, I can Special Summon a Level 4 or below Flip Monster from my hand, Deck or Graveyard in facedown Defense Position!" Mieru explained "I choose my **Prediction Princess Arrowsylph** from my Deck"

Coinoroma's coin glowed as another ball of thorns appeared onto her field

"But I'd rather not wait a turn, so I activate the **Book of Taiyou** to flip my facedown Arrowsylph face-up!" Mieru said, a red book appearing in front of her, before opening as the ball of thorns dissipated to show a woman holding a bow…or at least that's what I could make out

 **Prediction Princess Arrowsylph** LV4/WIND/Fairy/Flip/Effect/ **ATK1000** /DEF1400

"When Arrowsylph is flipped up, I can add 1 Ritual Spell from my Deck to my hand!"

Mieru said, as Arrowsylph raised her bow and shot an arrow into the air. The arrow exploded and a card fell from the sky into Mieru's hand. "And I choose my **Prediction Ritual**!"

"Ritual Spell!?" I asked in surprise

"Now my two monsters will both attack you directly!" Mieru said, pointing at me as her two monsters charged forward.

I quickly dived sideways and grabbed an Action Card…and cursed under my breath.

"Action Trap activate" my Duel Disk said " **Lousy Luck** inflicts 800 damage to player"

"Gosh darn it" I muttered as I got zapped again

 **Yuko:** 3300 LP - 2500 LP

Just then, the attack declared finally connected as Coinoroma smacked me with her coin and Arrowsylph shot me in the butt with an arrow

 **Yuko:** 2500 LP - 1500 LP - 700 LP

"Ow…." I muttered to myself as I rubbed my rear

"Then I set two cards facedown and end my turn" Mieru said as her facedown cards appeared

"Ugh…" I groaned as I rose to my feet again "I draw!"

 **Yuko:** 700 LP, Hand 7

 **Mieru:** 4000 LP, Hand 2

"Yes!" I exclaimed as I pumped my fist. "I set the Pendulum Scales using Scale 2 Timebreaker Magician and Scale 8 Timegazer Magician!"

I quickly spread the two monsters out onto my Duel Disk as the magicians rose on either side of me in their blue columns.

 **Timebreaker Magician** LV3/DARK/Spellcaster/Pendulum/Effect/ **P.S. 2** /ATK1400/DEF0

 **Timegazer Magician** LV3/DARK/Spellcaster/Pendulum/Effect/ **P.S. 8** /ATK1200/DEF600

"Now I can Summon any monsters from Levels 3 through 7, all at the same time!" I said as the pendulum began to sway above my head "Swing, pendulum of souls! Draw an arc of light across the ether! Pendulum Summon! Appear now! My monsters!"

The portal formed and out shot five energy streams

"Level 6! **Time Shielder**!" I shouted "Time Magician! Moon Dragon! Level 7! Time Doubler! And with the chronic powers that control time! Time-Warp Pendulum Dragon!"

The five streams of energy landed onto the ground and formed into my monsters. Time Shielder was a large man holding a dark blue shield in his hand, Time Magician winked playfully, Moon Dragon roared loudly alongside Time-Warp Pendulum Dragon, while Time Doubler was perched atop my dragon's head and cackled

 **Time Shielder** LV6/DARK/Warrior/Pendulum/Effect/P.S. 6/ATK400/ **DEF2900**

 **Time Magician** LV6/DARK/Spellcaster/Pendulum/Effect/P.S. 2/ **ATK2000** /DEF1700

 **Moon Dragon** LV6/DARK/Dragon/Pendulum/Effect/P.S. 0/ **ATK2500** /DEF2000

 **Time Doubler** LV7/DARK/Fiend/Pendulum/Effect/P.S. 4/ **ATK0** /DEF0

 **Time-Warp Pendulum Dragon** LV7/DARK/Dragon/Pendulum/Effect/P.S. 4/ **ATK2500** /DEF2000

"And Yuko Sakaki has just performed the famous Pendulum Summon!" Nico announced "What more will he do this turn?"

"Now I activate Time Magician's ability!" I continued "She gives Time-Warp Pendulum Dragon 500 ATK for every "Time" monster I control, and since I control four, he's gaining 2000! Shining Force!

Time Magician waved her wand around which cause Time-Warp Pendulum Dragon to begin glowing as its ATK rose

 **Time-Warp Pendulum Dragon** ATK 2500 - ATK 4500

"Next I use Time Doubler's ability!" I said "It doubles the ATK of Time-Warp Pendulum Dragon! Gift of Gold!"

The small goblin waved its bag around, causing my dragon to begin glowing a bright gold color

 **Time-Warp Pendulum Dragon** ATK 4500 - ATK 9000

"9000 ATK!" Nico said in suprise over the microphone "That's enough to wipe of all of Mieru's Life Points in one strike. She better do something, and fast!"

"Battle!" I shouted "Time-Warp Pendulum Dragon, destroy Prediction Princess Coinoroma with Spiral Vortex Strike!"

The dragon ran forwards before blasting out a blue energy stream which had golden and red spirals circling it

"I activate my facedown card!" Mieru said. " **Book of Eclipse** flips all monsters on the field into face-down Defense Position!"

Another book appeared, this one a dark red color. It began glowing as the pages began turning.

"I activate my Time-Warp Pendulum Dragon's ability!" I countered "I Tribute Time Doubler to negate that effect!"

"I activate my **Book of Moon**!" Mieru said. "It flips your dragon into facedown Defense Position!"

A blue book appeared beside the red one, which glowed as it forced my dragon into facedown Defense Position before it could use its effect.

"Why does this keep happening!?" I groaned as all of the other monsters were flipped facedown by Book of Eclipse.

"I end my turn there" I said, before hurrying off to look for an Action Card

"During the End Phase of the turn I used Book of Eclipse, all your monsters are flipped back up and you can draw for each one" Mieru said as all my monsters returned to normal. I quickly drew four cards and renewed my empty hand and continued looking for an Action Card.

"I draw!" Mieru said, beginning her turn

 **Mieru:** 4000 LP, Hand 3

 **Yuko:** 700 LP, Hand 4

"During my Standby Phase, I use the effect of Ominous Fortunetelling again!" Mieru said, as the card on the right lit up

"So that's why she gave me cards" I muttered.

Mieru closed her eyes in deep thought. I swallowed nervously. If Mieru got this correct, I would lose the duel.

"I say…its a Trap Card" Mieru said confidently.

I smiled smugly

"Not this time!" I said, revealing Ancient Fusion in my hand. Mieru looked shocked beyond belief

"But I'm NEVER wrong!" she exclaimed "My fortunetelling skills are always right!"

"Doesn't seem like it" I commented. Mieru glared at me as she continued

"Fine!" she said. "I'll just defeat you other ways! I Flip Summon my two face-down monsters!"

I watched as both Prediction Princess monsters rose back up onto the field.

"I unfortunately cannot use Arrowsylph's ability again, but I'll use Coinoroma to set my **Prediction Princess Petalelf** from my Deck" Mieru said as yet another spike ball appeared "And then I Normal Summon my **Senju of the Thousand Hands**!"

A golden statue monster that had countless (maybe thousands) of hands.

 **Senju of the Thousand Hands** LV4/LIGHT/Fairy/Effect/ATK1400/DEF1000

"When I Normal Summon this card, I can add 1 Ritual Monster from my Deck to my hand!" Mieru said "I add my **Prediction Princess Tarotrei"**

 _"And she added a Ritual Spell earlier"_ I remembered

"Now I activate Prediction Ritual!" Mieru said, placing the spell onto her Duel Disk

 _"I can't let this go through_ ** _!"_** I thought hastily

"I activate Time-Warp Pendulum Dragon's ability!" I exclaimed "I release Time Magician to-"

"Not this time!" Mieru said "I activate the Action Spell Lockdown, and since I control one Special Summoned monster, I can negate that dragon's pesky effect!"

Glowing blue chains burst from the ground as they bound Time-Warp Pendulum Dragon and prevented its effect from applying.

"As I was saying, I activate Prediction Ritual!" Mieru continued "It lets me Ritual Summon a Prediction Princess Tarotrei from my hand by releasing monsters whose Levels equal at least 9. I release Prediction Princesses Coinoroma and Arrowsylph as well as Senju of the Thousand Hands to Ritual Summon!"

A large altar rose from the ground as Mieru's three monsters stood up and transformed into flames equal to their corresponding Levels.

"Priestess of ancient times who foresees everything!" Mieru chanted "With the ancient description, now, be revived! Ritual Summon! Level 9! Prediction Princess Tarotrei!"

From the large flames, a strange looking monster in a long blue cloak rose up as it raised its several arms.

 **Prediction Princess Tarotrei** LV9/LIGHT/Fairy/Ritual/Effect/ATK2700/DEF1200

"My Tarotrei uses the power of her tarot cards to see into the future!" Mieru declared as tarot cards began spinning around the monster "And let's see what you receive!"

The cards slowed down one shot up into the air, revealing itself as a tall tower

"This proves my fortunetelling is true!" Mieru said "This represents darkness, misfortune, death and loss! If you don't cease this duel, something terrible will happen!"

"I'll take my chances" I said

"Very well" Mieru said "I warned you"

 _"Well at least my monsters are in Defense Position"_ I thought. Unfortunately, as many things were proving today, I was proven wrong.

"Next I use the Spell Card **Enemy Controller**!" Mieru said. "You might know this card, but it lets me switch the battle position of a monster you control"

"Well poop" I muttered as a large game controller appeared in front of me, buttons pressing down in what looked like a cheat code, forcing Time Shielder to stand up.

 **Time Shielder** 2900 DEF - 400 ATK

"Now Tarotrei will attack Time Shielder!" Mieru declared as her monster's hand reached forward "Misfortune Palm!"

" _I've only got one option_ " I thought, sprinting up the staircase towards the Action Card I saw on a platform. The platform itself was a little ways away from the main platform, so I bent my legs for the jump

"Don't try it!" Mieru cried as I left the ground.

As I sailed through the air I realized I had miscalculated my jump. Just as I figured I really would die, Moon Dragon flew up from out of nowhere and boosted me up, letting me grab the card.

"I activate the Action Card **Miracle's Wake**!" I cried "By releasing Moon Dragon, I end the Battle Phase and recover Life Points equal to Moon Dragon's attack!"

Moon Dragon disappeared as Tarotrei stopped its attack. I felt a soothing light surround me as my LP rose

 **Yuko:** 700 LP - 3200 LP

"I set a card facedown and end my turn" Mieru said, passing the turn onto me

"I draw!" I exclaimed

 **Yuko:** 3200 LP, Hand 5

 **Mieru:** 4000 LP, Hand 0

"I activate **Slip of Fate**!" Mieru quickly said. "You must discard random cards equal to the number of "Prediction Princess" monsters I control or that are in my Graveyard! And before you get any ideas, since I control a Ritual Monster, you cannot activate any cards in response to it!"

My hand started glowing blue as four random cards were selected and sent to the Graveyard, leaving me with just my Ancient Fusion card.

"Then, as long as I control Slip of Fate, you cannot activate cards in response to my card effects!" Mieru continued. "So your dragon's ability is useless!"

"Then I'll add this into the mix" Mieru said. " **Summoner's Curse** makes it so you can only Special Summon once this turn. So use it wisely"

I scratched my head. I could Pendulum Summon, but knowing Mieru she was ready for that. I could use Ancient Fusion, but Time Imp wouldn't be able to do much in this situation. And since he was the only Fusion Monster I had I couldn't-

 _"…unleash the….."_

My head snapped up as I looked around to make sure no one was talking to me.

"What are you waiting for?" Mieru asked "Just Pendulum Summon already!"

 _"….Sakaki, unleash the dragon of…"_

"I Pendulum…" I began to say

 _"Yuko Sakaki, unleash the dragon of rage!"_

"Battle!" I shouted "Time-Warp Pendulum Dragon will attack your facedown monster! Spiral Vortex Strike!"

Mieru sighed

"You'll never learn, will you?" she asked "I use Tarotrei's effect to flip my facedown Prediction Princess Petalelf faceup! Full Reverse!"

Tarotrei's hands flew over and flipped up the card, revealing a monster that had what appeared to be a flower head

 **Prediction Princess Petalelf** LV2/EARTH/Fairy/Flip/Effect/ATK800/DEF700

"And when Petalelf is flipped up, I can switch all your monsters into Defense Position!" Mieru said as the little monster held out its hand, forcing Time-Warp Pendulum Dragon into a crouching position

"Now that that's out of the way, let's get on with the show!" I said, "I banish **Rising Action Star** from my Graveyard to use its ability!"

A blond woman wearing a performer's outfit appeared, grabbing the card in my hand.

"I can use a Spell in my hand by revealing it!" I said. "I reveal Ancient Fusion!"

I held up the card as the portal formed

"Oh, what's this?" Nico asked over the loudspeaker "Yuko Sakaki has used his Fusion Spell! Might he be summoning his Fusion Monster again?"

"I fuse Time-Warp Pendulum Dragon and Time Shielder!" I exclaimed as the two monsters leaped into the air together.

"Wielder of the mighty shield, become the spirit of courage and dwell in the heart of the dragon!" I chanted "Fusion Summon! Come forth! Brave dragon with the blazing eyes of courage! **Time-Warp Braving Dragon**!"

In front of me, a dragon appeared. The dragon looked just like Time-Warp Pendulum Dragon, but had sharp crimson armor on its body and its head was guarded by a dark blue helmet, through which all you could see was the dragon's crimson eyes

 **Time Warp Braving Dragon** LV8/DARK/Dragon/Fusion/Effect/ **ATK2500** /DEF3000

"What's this?" Nico said in shock "It appears Yuko Sakaki has a new Fusion Monster!"

"So you can Fusion Summon!?" Mieru said in before shaking it off "However, it doesn't matter, as my monster's ATK is still higher!"

"But for how long?" I questioned "Time-Warp Braving Dragon gains ATK equal to half the ATK of the Warrior monster I used for his Fusion Summon! Time Shielder had 400 ATK, so Time-Warp Braving Dragon gains 200!"

 **Time-Warp Braving Dragon** 2500 ATK - 2700 ATK

"Is that your best?" Mieru asked "Now they're just equal. Attack now, and they both get destroyed"

"Not for long!" I exclaimed "I activate my dragon's effect! Your monster's ATK becomes 0! Brave Wave!"

My dragon stomped the ground, creating a shockwave that forced Tarotrei onto its knees

 **Prediction Princess Tarotrei:** 2700 ATK - 0 ATK

"Then all monsters with less ATK than my monster's effects are negated!" I continued as both her monsters turned gray

"W-well, I'll still have Life Points left after this!" Mieru said "It's not over yet! My cards told me I would win!"

"Then your cards are wrong!" I exclaimed "Because now Braving Dragon gains ATK equal to the ATK Tarotrei had!"

My dragon roared as a flaming aura appeared around it, raising its ATK

 **Time-Warp Braving Dragon** 2700 ATK - 5400 ATK

"N-nooo!" Mieru cried out

"Now go!" I shouted "Time-Warp Braving Dragon! Finish this duel! Blazing Revolution!"

My dragon leaped into the air, before unleashing a fierce wave of fire that swirled around the arena, before slamming down onto Tarotrei, engulfing the monster in the fire as Mieru's LP dropped to 0.

 **Mieru:** 4000 LP - 0 LP

 **Yuko -** WINNER

I breathed a sigh of relief as the Action Field faded. Despite what I claimed, that duel had been one of the hardest yet. Ayu, Futoshi and Tatsuya rushed down and started freaking out about my new Fusion Monster and how cool I looked. Yema just put her hands in her pockets and sulked around.

"Hey sis!" I called "Fifth OTK!"

"S-shut up!" she shouted.

All of us laughed as we thanked Nico and went back up the stairs.

* * *

As we walked up the stairs, we chatted abou the most meaningless of things. It seemed like my luck was finally picking up again. After reaching the top, I opened the gate and was greeted by none other than everyone's favorite…

"Yuko…" Yuzu said, panting heavily "Sora…docks…help…"

With that, Yuzu collapsed forward. I caught her in my arms and looked at her back. It was covered in what looked like slices, but they were too jagged to be any kind of knife. It almost looked like…claws

"Fusion scum…" the orange girl standing behind her growled as she raised her Duel Disk threateningly. "I don't know why you look like my brother, but I'm not falling for your cheap tricks!"

"I'll check on Sora!" Yema shouted as she sprinted off towards the docks. I motioned for the kids to get behind me as I activated my Duel Disk.

"Time to high five the sky" I muttered sarcastically as the girl prepared her Duel Disk

* * *

 **Yema POV:**

I breathed heavily as I rushed down to the docks. After looking around, I finally found my apprentice lying on a couch in one of the warehouses, heavily scratched from what looked like bird talons.

"Yema...shouldn't have come" Sora groaned before fainting. Just then, I noticed the presence behind me. I quickly activated my Duel Disk and spun around, finding myself face to face with a dark blue haired figure wearing a mask and goggles.

"Yuro?" he asked confused "I thought I told you to follow that fake...wait a second..."

The figure's eyes (which I could barely make out under his goggles) narrowed

"You're not Yuro" he said, activating his Duel Disk

"I don't know who you are, but you'll pay for this!" I exclaimed as the masked man also activated his Duel Disk

* * *

On oppiste sides of the city, four duelists were all preparing for a showdown that seemed anything but lighthearted, as the same cry was heard

"DUEL!"

 **To be continued**

* * *

 **[Play Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-V Ending 1: One Step]**

 **Ima mune odoru yume Catch koboreru namida wa Release**

 **(I will catch an exciting dream and follow it till the end of days)**

The ocean was shown, with both twin's pendants swinging slowly across the screen.

 **Fumidasu yo hajimete no fiirudo kiseki ni au tame no Fabulous One Step**

 **(Now's the time for me to follow my own ways, once I do, I'll take a fabulous one step)**

Scrolling across the ocean, the pendants kept swinging as the background scrolled to Miami City and up LDS tower

 **Kidzuitanda tsuyosa wa ataerareru mono janai**

 **(The realization that I had was, nothing's earned by strength alone because)**

Yuko was shown running along the beach, with his Duel Disk activated by his side. As he ran Time Stallion, Time-Warp Pendulum Dragon, Time Imp and Ancient Kuriboh appeared, all running (or gliding) beside him.

 **Hitotsu zutsu sou tsukamitorunda**

 **(Power comes from those who never care for victory)**

Yuko kept running as pictures of Strong Ishijima, Hokuto, Reiji, Michio, Kumo, Sasori and Mieru drifted by in the background behind hm.

 **Nara sugu ugokanakucha jitto shite nante irannai**

 **(I can't wait, I'm finally getting started, all I want to do, is just have some fun)**

Yema was shown running down the beach in the opposite direction, with Star-Strike Pendulum Dragon and Twinkle Kuriboh both following her as her Duel Disk was activated.

 **Kabe ga kaze ga yuku tehaban demo**

 **(I'll ignore those headwinds, cause my journey has begun)**

Behind Yema, pictures of Yuro, Shingo, a hooded duelist, Yaiba, Eirien, Basuta and Denchi drifted by as she ran.

 **"Yuuki" tte kirifuda doroo shite ippo mae e**

 **(Courage, is all I need, it's a trump card that is more than worthy)**

The camera showed Yuzu, then changed to Gongenzaka, then Shuzou, Ayu, Futoshi, and Tatsuya.

 **Shinjiru shouri no sutoorii**

 **(I believe my story's theme is destiny)**

Yuko and Yema's pendants were both again shown swinging in front of a sunset, before the camera zoomed back, showing the entire You Show School and Gongenzaka standing on the beach looking over the sunset.

 **Daremo chousenchuu My Way tamesareteiru Duelist**

 **(There's a lot of challenge along my way, my trial as a duelist.)**

Yema, Yuzu and Gongnenzaka were all blindfolded as they attempted to smack a watermelon with baseball bats, with that same watermelon being held by Yuko as he stood five feet away, and Ayu, Futoshi, Shuzou, Sora and Tatsuya all laughing as they watched the duelists swing at nothing

 **Tsurai shunkan koso Smile, Jump, Fight & Step Up!**

 **(Through the tough times, I wont stop, I'll smile, jump, fight, and step up)**

Yema was shown holding a baseball bat while chasing Yuko, who was running away while laughing. Yuzu looked surprised and Gongenzaka's face was bright red. Ayu, Futoshi, Tatsuya and Sora were all eating slices of watermelon as they watched the spectacle unfold, while Shuozu was cutting more slices on a cutting board.

 **Hohoemi ga Energy nigetai kimochi ni wa Kick**

 **(Smiles are all that I need to pay, to keep my coward dreams away.)**

Yuko and Yema were shown dueling on Magical Broadway, with their dragons both roaring at each other as they fought, before Yuko pointed his finger and Time-Warp Pendulum Dragon blasted an energy wave that engulfed the camera in bright blue energy beam.

 **Tobikomu yo atarashii fiirudo mirai e to tsudzuku Shiny One Step**

 **(I'll jump into this newest field in front of me, and once I do I'll take that shiny one step.)**

The entire group was shown back at You Show, with Futoshi begging Yuko for a popsicle, as everyone else sat around a table. Yuko was then shown walking away and leaning against a wall as Futoshi ran after him, with Sora, Ayu and Tatsuya all watching amused.

 **Ippo... tatta ippo de ii sore ga Big Chance!**

 **(Just one, just one is all that I need, cause that will be my big chance!)**

Yuko was shown being smacked in the head by Yuzu's fan, causing him to drop his Deck. The camera panned across the deck before zooming in on Time-Warp Pendulum Dragon, which transitioned to both Yuko and Yema's pendants finally stop swinging in front of the ocean sunset.

* * *

 **OC Cards**

 **Time Shielder** LV6/DARK/Warrior/Pendulum/Effect/P.S. 6/ATK400/DEF2900

Pendulum Effect: Once per turn, during either players turn, target one "Time" monster on your field. It cannot be destroyed by battle until the End Phase

Effect: This card cannot be destroyed by battle. If a card effect that would destroy a "Time" monster on your field would activate, you can switch this card to Attack Position: Negate that effect and destroy it.

 **Action Card - Miracle's Wake** Spell/Action

Effect: Tribute a monster you control: If it is the Battle Phase, end the Battle Phase, also, you gain LP equal to that monster's original ATK

 **Slip of Fate** Trap/Continuous

Effect: When this card is activated, your opponent must discard random cards from their hand, equal to the number of "Prediction Princess" monsters you control or in your GY. If you control a "Prediction Princess" Ritual Monster, your opponent cannot activate effects in response to your cards. If you do not control a "Prediction Princess" card, destroy this card.

 **Action Card - Summoner's Curse** Spell/Action

Effect: After this effect resolves: Both player's can only Special Summon once until the End Phase

 **Rising Action Star** LV1/LIGHT/Spellcaster/Effect/ATK0/DEF0

Effect: During either player's turn, you can banish this card from your GY: Reveal a Spell Card in your hand. Apply that card's effect as if you activated it.

 **Time Warp Braving Dragon** LV8/DARK/Dragon/Fusion/Effect/ATK2500/DEF3000

"Time Warp Pendulum Dragon" + 1 Warrior-Type monster

Effect: When this card is Fusion Summoned, increase this card's ATK by half the Warrior-Type monster used to Fusion Summon it. Once per turn, during either player's turn, you can target one monster on the field: Reduce its ATK to 0, and if you do, this card gains the lost ATK until the End Phase. (This is a Quick-Effect) Negate the effects of all monsters with ATK less than or equal to this card's ATK.

* * *

 **PREVIEW:**

"I Xyz Summon! Raidraptor - Rise Falcon!"

* * *

"Overscale Pendulum! Awaken, my dragon!"

* * *

"Why are you eating chocolate during our children's card game?"

* * *

"DIE FUSION SCUM!"

"...wow, fantastic racism here"

* * *

"Rank-Up-Xyz Change!"

* * *

"Fusion Summon!"

"Xyz Summon!"

"Xyz Change!"

"YUUUGO SHOKAN!"

* * *

"Remember. As long as I'm there for you, you're never alone!"

"...thanks R**"

* * *

"FUSION SUMMON! TIMESTAR DRAGON!"

* * *

 **AN:**

Well…that went darker than originally intended

 **Eh, its fine…probably**

 _This is gonna be awesome!_

QotC: Who do you think will win these duels? Yuko against Yuro and Yema against…well, its technically a spoiler but I think 99% of people will know who it is based off the description

 ** _And if you want to follow us…do it_**

….

 ** _I'm serious_**

…bye


	20. Chapter 20 - Revolution Rising: Part 1

**AN:**

 **DiabolicTracer:**

Well, I feel like I might be saying this a lot more throughout the story, but the reason for the Xyz Duelists showing up will be explained in the next chapter

Well, the way I thought about it was that Yuzu and Sora were down at the docks, and Sora tried to hold off both duelists while Yuzu ran, but failed, and instead one of them chased after Yuzu, who knew where Yuko was dueling and tried to get there, but didn't make it in time.

Funny enough, it was ORIGINALLY a mistake, but then I kept it in because, yes, math is his weakness

 **Random reader:**

True, if it is who you're thinking about and I'm thing about who you're thinking about.

That makes sense I guess. I use a doc to jot down my ideas, and the Notes on my phone if I'm not at home

A third person perspective is still a very viable perspective for a story to be in, and is fine.

* * *

 **3rd Person POV:**

 ** _Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-V: The Twin Pendulums…_**

 ** _I started off pretty well_**

"My fifth win!"

* * *

 ** _But my opponent was a bit harder than I expected_**

"Priestess of ancient times who foresees everything! With the ancient description, now, be revived! Ritual Summon! Level 9! Prediction Princess Tarotrei!"

* * *

 ** _But never fear! I prevailed with my new awesome dragon!_**

"Wielder of the mighty shield, become the spirit of courage and dwell in the heart of the dragon! Fusion Summon! Come forth! Brave dragon with the blazing eyes of courage! Time-Warp Braving Dragon!"

* * *

 ** _Course, things didn't exactly get better from there_**

"Yuko…Sora…docks…help"

* * *

 ** _And now I've gotta take down Gagaga Gal here, and my sis has to beat Bird Man. But I'm sure we're be fine._**

"DUEL!"

 ** _Now lets go!_**

* * *

 **[Play Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-V Opening 1, BelieveXBelieve]**

 **Birību × Birību biri-biri-biri Badīzu!**

 **(Believe, believe, we're electric buddies!)**

Several flashes of different colors came across the screen, showing both Yema and Yuko in several different poses, before a red jacket swiped across the screen, and it zoomed out, showing Yuko holding his jacket over his shoulder, with Yema absentmindedly playing on her Duel Disk as an Action Card briefly appeared behind him before flipping over, creating four cards of different colors all showing silhouettes of the two twins standing together, before scattering to show the logo, as two pendulums swung behind it, with the background switching between different bright colors as pictures of Yuzu, Gongenzaka, Shuzou, Yoko, Ayu, Futoshi, Tatsuya and Sora appeared.

 **Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-V**

 **The Twin Pendulums**

 **Yū! Kachi make janai saikyō no Kādo**

 **(Just forget about winning or losing your best card)**

Yuko's Duel Disk was shown, before scrolling down, past his red and black goggles which gleamed in the light, to the show the duelist swinging his Duel Disk around his body

 **Yū! Supīdo zenkai harahara On za gēmu**

 **(Feel the excitement and your heart pounding on the game)**

The blade of Yuko's Duel Disk was shown right before he placed down Time Stallion, and mounted it when it appeared

 **Dan-Dan-Dan-Dan Dan! Dan! Dan! Dan!**

 **(Done, done, done, done, done, done, done, done)**

Several monsters were shown from both twin's decks, including Time Golem, Star Swordsman and Aquarius the Star Bearer

 **Dan-Dan-Dan-Dan Dan! Dan! Dan! Dan!**

 **(Done, done, done, done, done, done, done, done!)**

More monsters from their decks were shown like Time Wizard, Starbreaker Magician and Star Sorceress, who used her staff to create a blinding light that enveloped the screen

 **Yureru ma ma ma Maindo**

 **(Swinging within my m-mind)**

The glow faded to show Yuko and Yema standing back to back both pendants glowing, before they both raised theirs arms to the sky

 **Tamashī no pendyuramu kyūkyo ku no konfyūjon**

 **(The Pendulum of the Soul, it causes much confusion)**

Up above the twins, Stargazer and Timegazer were in the Pendulum Zones floating in the sky, with both pendants swinging between the magicians before a portal opened and three glowing monsters flew out

 **Shōdō ga Gotto itto gotto itto**

 **(The urge I've got it, got it)**

Shingo was shown smirking while holding Rocket Dart Striker, Power Dart Striker and Ultimate Dart Striker

 **Shōbu wa gachi gachi**

 **(These battles are the truth)**

Reiji was shown, his glasses reflecting the light as he pushed them up his nose, showing his eyes, while in the background, his Savant Kepler and Galilei were placed into the Pendulum Zones while the three D/D/D Doom King Armageddons hovered between them

 **Honki reboryūshon**

 **(It's a revolution!)**

Time Golem, Star Swordsman and Time Stallion were shown all being summoned at the same time

 **(Jasuto burēkin' za wōru... x2)**

 **(Just breakin' the wall…x2)**

A green glow appeared on screen, before zooming out to show Time Warp Pendulum Dragon roaring

 **Raido on nau!**

 **(Ride on now!)**

Yema was shown mounting onto Star Strike Pendulum Dragon before showing both twins clutching their pendants

 **Birību × Birību**

 **(Believe! Believe!)**

Time Warp Pendulum Dragon was shown running along for a brief moment before zooming out

 **Eburibadi gōin' kabe wo tsukiyabure!**

 **(Everybody's goin', gather your power to break through the wall!)**

The zoomed out perspective showed Yuko riding on Time Warp Pendulum Dragon while Yema clung onto his back to keep from falling, before Yuko thrust out his hand and activated Kuriboh Calling, from which Twinkle Kuriboh and Ancient Kuriboh both emerged

 **Yua gona bīto itto bīto!**

 **(You're gonna beat it beat!)**

The two summoned Kuribohs danced around each other happily

 **Mugendai no fyūchā mayoi wa buttobase!**

 **(To those infinite futures, throw away your hesitation)**

Yema nervously waved at the little monsters, who both looked happy and flew back to land on their owner's shoulders before Yuko grabbed his Deck and drew a card, which created a bright red glow from the trail

 **Meiku itto Meiku itto yūki dashite (Bureiku itto nau)**

 **(Make it, make it, be courageous (Break it now))**

Yuzu and Gonenzaka, both smiled and held out their arms happily

 **Steppu aheddo! Fumidase yo (Du itto nau)**

 **(Step ahead, and step it up! (Do it now))**

Sora, Ayu, Futoshi and Tatsuya all jumped into the air happily

 **Otanoshimi wa kore kara da! So daremo ga Birībā!**

 **(The fun has just begun! So you should come along! Everyone can be a believer!)**

The twins were shown riding on Time Warp Pendulum Dragon's back, before they both extended their arms and several monsters from their Deck burst from behind and zoomed forwards. Star Strike Pendulum Dragon flew in next to Time Warp Pendulum Dragon, before it shot up into the sky and glowing trail of sparkles appearing behind it.

 **Birību × Birību biri-biri-biri Badīzu!**

 **(Believe, believe, we're electric buddies!)**

Multiple flashes appeared, showing Yuzu, Gongenzaka, Shuzou, Ayu, Futoshi, Tatsuya and Sora, before cutting out to show everyone standing in front of the You Show Duel School, with both twins in the middle of an argument, with the others all standing around them amused.

* * *

 **3rd Person POV:**

Yuko and Yuro faced one another, both their Duel Disks activated. There was a silent edge in the air as the two duelists stared one another down. Yuko slowly edged his way around so that Yuzu was positioned behind him out of harms way.

"Just surrender now" Yuro said "You didn't stand a chance back then, and you don't now"

"…"

Yuko remained silent as he drew his hand. Taking the cue, the girl also drew her hand, engaging the Duel.

 **Yuko:** 4000 LP, Hand 5

 **Yuro:** 4000 LP, Hand 5

"I'll go first" the boy said as he glanced over his cards "I set my Pendulum Scales with the Scale 2 Timebreaker Magician and Scale 8 Timegazer Magician!"

Both magicians rose into the scales on either side of the field, their glowing blue columns forming around them as the numbers appeared below them, a 2 for Timebreaker and a 8 for Timegazer.

 **Timebreaker Magician** LV3/DARK/Spellcaster/Pendulum/Effect/ **P.S. 2** /ATK1400/DEF0

 **Timegazer Magician** LV3/DARK/Spellcaster/Pendulum/Effect/ **P.S. 8** /ATK1200/DEF600

"I can now Summon any monsters from Levels 3 through 7, all at the same time!" Yuko continued "Swing, pendulum of souls! Draw an arc of light across the ether! Pendulum Summon! Appear now! My monster!"

Descending from the glowing portal, a single glowing spire of light appeared onto the field, forming into the form of the boy's iconic dragon.

"With the chronic powers that control time!" Yuko shouted "Level 7! Time-Warp Pendulum Dragon!"

The dark blue dragon roared as it spotted its opponent, stomping its feet eagerly. The spire on its back sparked with energy as it roared loudly.

 **Time-Warp Pendulum Dragon** LV7/DARK/Dragon/Pendulum/Effect/P.S. 4/ **ATK2500** /DEF2000

Yuro's eyes widened as she witnessed a new strange technique she'd never seen before. Although it reminded her of…something.

"Pendulum Summon?" she said in surprise "Is that some new Fusion tactic?"

"Then I set a card facedown and end my turn" Yuko said, ignoring the girl as the facedown card appearing in front of him before vanishing.

"Whatever" Yuro said as she drew her card "My turn!"

 **Yuro:** 4000 LP, Hand 6

 **Yuko:** 4000 LP, Hand 1

"I Normal Summon **Gagaga Carrier**!" Yuro said, as a magician piloting a dark black plane swooped down onto the field.

 **Gagaga Carrier** LV4/EARTH/Spellcaster/Effect/ **ATK1600** /DEF0

"When I Normal Summon him, I can Special Summon a "Gagaga" monster from my Deck with its effect negated!" Yuro continued "Come on out, Gagaga Magician!"

The plane dropped a dark blue coffin, and a magician wearing several chains and a face mask emerged from the coffin.

 **Gagaga Magician** LV4/DARK/Spellcaster/Effect/ **ATK1500** /DEF1000

"Now I build the Overlay Network with these two monsters!" Yuro said, both her monsters turning into orange orbs of light as they spiraled into a portal together. "Hero of noble justice from the vast deserts, come now and aid me in this fight! Let's round 'em up! Xyz Summon! Rank 4! **Gagaga Cowboy**!"

A man wearing a dark brown cowboy hat and holding a pair of two bright green pistols appeared onto the field, the dark red cloak on his back flapping in the wind as he pointed both pistols at the dragon

 **Gagaga Cowboy** RNK4/EARTH/Warrior/Xyz/Effect/ **ATK1500/** DEF2400

"I detach an Overlay Unit from my cowboy!" Yuro said, as one of the orange orbs was absorbed into the monster

"Now Gagaga Cowboy will attack Time-Warp Pendulum Dragon!" Yuro exclaimed as the monster ran forward, blasting its pistols at the dragon "Rapid-Fire Assault!"

"But my dragon as higher ATK!" Yuko pointed out as his dragon countered the attack with a bright blue energy stream

"Since I detached an Overlay Unit from Gagaga Cowboy, his effect activates!" Yuro countered "When he attacks this turn, he gains 1000 ATK and yours loses 500 ATK! Counter Strike!"

 **Gagaga Cowboy:** 1500 ATK - 2500 ATK

 **Time-Warp Pendulum Dragon:** 2500 ATK - 2000 ATK

Gagaga Cowboy flipped backwards over the dragon's beam of energy before blasting at it midair rapidly with both pistols, destroying the monster.

 **Yuko:** 4000 LP - 3500 LP

 **Gagaga Cowboy:** 2500 ATK - 1500 ATK

"Destroyed Pendulum Monsters go to my Extra Deck instead of the Graveyard" Yuko explained as he placed his dragon into his Extra Deck face-up

"Then I set a card facedown and end my turn!" Yuro said, furrowing her brows

 _"Shun…hurry"_

* * *

"I just don't get it" Yema said with her Duel Disk activated and held out in front of her protectively "Who are you, and why are you attacking our friends?"

"Yes…you wouldn't get it" the man said. "These Fusion users destroyed our home and hunted us down like animals!"

Sora groaned from his position on the couch. He made another attempt at sitting up, before collapsing back onto the couch with a thud. The gash in his stomach seemed particularly bad, preventing him from moving.

"I told you!" he protested "I don't know what you're talking about!"

The man let out what sounded like a feral growl as he narrowed his eyes beneath his goggles. Sora and Yema both instinctually cringed away from the ferocious noise, which sounded like a predator stalking its prey.

"And I told you to shut up Fusion scum!" he snapped "I can smell it!"

As if to prove the point, the man sniffed the air before wrinkling his nose at the apparent stench in the cold night air.

"Smells like Fusion!" he said.

After giving the man a strange glance, Yema prepared her Duel Disk. Sora made one last fruitless attempt to rise to assist his friend, but ultimately collapsed from the pain. Yema gave him a worried look before turning her attention back to the man.

"I still have no clue what you're talking about, but I won't let you get away with this!" Yema declared

The man smirked as he activated his Duel Disk. It was blue, and the body was shaped strangely, like a more circular shape instead of the usual rectangle shaped device.

"Very well" he said. "Have it your way!"

"DUEL!" both shouted as they drew their hands

 **Yema:** 4000 LP, Hand 5

 **Shun:** 4000 LP, Hand 5

Yema glanced down at her Duel Disk curiously as the info box popped up in the corner. By reading the Duelist information, she could see the Life Points remaining, cards in hand and, more importantly in this situation, his name.

"So you're Shun?" she asked. The man scowled before removing his scarf from his face. If they already knew his identity, there was no point.

"Yes, it's me, Shun Kurosaki!" the man said, "I won't blame you if you want to run away now!"

"Yeah…no" Yema said as she considered her move. "I'll begin by setting the Pendulum Scales with Scale 1 Stargazer Magician and Scale 7 Starbreaker Magician!"

 **Stargazer Magician** LV5/DARK/Spellcaster/Pendulum/Effect/ **P.S. 1** /ATK1200/DEF2400

 **Starbreaker Magician** LV6/DARK/Spellcaster/Pendulum/Effect/ **P.S. 7** /ATK2300/DEF1400

"Pendulum Scales?" Shun asked in confusion as the two magicians appeared into the pink columns of light on either side of the field. "What new techniques have you scum created now?"

"Now I can Pendulum Summon monsters from Levels 2 through 6, all at the same time!" Yema continued, ignoring Shun's questions "Swing, pendulum of destiny! Mark out the approaching time and transcend the past and future! Pendulum Summon! Emerge! My monster!"

A single spiral of light shot down from the portal that formed, taking shape as Yema's dragon

"Awaken the ancient power of the cosmos!" she shouted "Level 6! Star-Strike Pendulum Dragon!"

The dragon roared as it spread its wings majestically, creating a brilliant light at engulfed the small warehouse

 **Star-Strike Pendulum Dragon** LV6/LIGHT/Dragon/Pendulum/Effect/P.S. 4/ **ATK2500** /DEF2000

"Then I set one card facedown and end my turn" Yema finished as the card appeared directly before her.

"I draw" Shun said as began his turn

 **Shun:** 4000 LP, Hand 6

 **Yema:** 4000 LP, Hand 1

"I begin by Normal Summoning my **Raidraptor - Vanishing Lanius**!" Shun said, summoning a metallic green and blue bird onto the field.

 **Raidraptor - Vanishing Lanius** LV4/DARK/Winged-Beast/Effect/ **ATK1300** /DEF1600

"Since Vanishing Lanius was Summoned this turn, I can Special Summon another Vanishing Lanius from my hand" Shun said, as a second monster appeared, identical in appearance

 **Raidraptor - Vanishing Lanius** LV4/DARK/Winged-Beast/Effect/ **ATK1300** /DEF1600

"And now this one's effect activates" Shun said as a third bird appeared beside the other two

 **Raidraptor - Vanishing Lanius** LV4/DARK/Winged-Beast/Effect/ **ATK1300** /DEF1600

"Three Level 4 monsters…" Yema muttered "That means…"

"I Overlay my three Level 4 monsters!" Shun exclaimed "Obscured falcon, raise your sharpened talons in front of adversity, spread your wings of rebellion! Xyz Summon! Appear! Rank 4! **Raidraptor - Rise Falcon**!"

The three birds transformed into purple light spheres that all swirled together into a swirling vortex. The vortex expanded outwards in a brilliant explosion of light as a mechanical dark blue bird appeared from the light and gave out a cry.

 **Raidraptor - Rise Falcon** RNK4/DARK/Winged-Beast/Xyz/Effect/ **ATK100** /DEF2000

" _It only has 100 ATK?"_ Yema thought curiously

"I activate Rise Falcon's ability!" Shun said. "By detaching an Overlay Unit, it gains the ATK of all Special Summoned monsters you control! Revolution Rising!"

"What!?" Yema shouted in surprise. One of the purple energy orbs circling Rise Falcon shot out and slammed into Star-Strike Pendulum Dragon's chest, covering the monster with a purple glow.

 **Raidraptor - Rise Falcon** 100 ATK - 2600 ATK

"Now Rise Falcon will attack Star-Strike Pendulum Dragon!" Shun shouted "Ravaging Rebellion!"

The falcon swooped forward with its talons extended before digging its claws into the dragon's side, who exploded into light fragments

 **Yema:** 4000 LP - 3900 LP

"Then I set a card facedown and end my turn" Shun said, concluding his turn. Shun narrowed his eyes in concentration as he thought of his allies

 _"Yuto..Yuro…be safe"_

* * *

"I draw!" Yuko exclaimed, drawing a new card

 **Yuko:** 3500 LP, Hand 2

 **Yuro:** 4000 LP, Hand 4

"First things first, I Pendulum Summon again!" Yuko began "Swing, pendulum of souls! Draw an arc of light across the ether! Pendulum Summon! Appear now! My monsters!"

From the portal formed, two energy beams shot out onto the field

"Level 5! Time Golem!" Yuko exclaimed "And with the chronic powers that control time! Level 7! Time-Warp Pendulum Dragon!"

 **Time Golem** LV5/EARTH/Rock/Effect/ **ATK1800** /DEF2300

 **Time-Warp Pendulum Dragon** LV7/DARK/Dragon/Pendulum/Effect/P.S. 4/ **ATK2500** /DEF2000

"So even when destroyed, they rise back up a take revenge?" Yuro muttered to herself, laughing darkly "I'd like them if I weren't fighting them. Anyway, I activate my facedown card! **Gagaga Chains**!"

Chains burst from the ground, wrapping around Time-Warp Pendulum Dragon's legs and Time Golem's arms, binding the monsters.

"As long as this card is on the field, monsters whose ATK are higher than the ATK of a "Gagaga" monster I control can't attack!" Yuro said. "Since Cowboy has 1500 ATK, both your dragon and golem can't attack!"

"Fine then" Yuko said. "Then I'll use the Spell Card Ancient Fusion!"

Instantly, the girl's scowl deepened as a murderous look appeared in her eyes. Yuko instinctively felt some kind of primal fear from the look in her eyes, wanting to run, but he knew better than to just leave Yuzu in her current state with this insane girl

"I knew you were Fusion scum" she muttered

"I fuse my Time-Warp Pendulum Dragon with Time Golem!" Yuko said with a gulp as a swirling portal appeared onto the ground "Fierce dragon of time! Mighty golem of stone! Become one, and work the magic of the fiends! Fusion Summon! Come forth! The fiend who works the darkest mischief! Level 8! Time Imp!"

The small devil appeared from the portal, raising its trident into the air as it cackled evilly. Yuro glared at the little imp, who, in response, stuck out its tongue and pulled his eye down, closing the other one.

 **Time Imp** LV8/DARK/Fiend/Fusion/Pendulum/Effect/P.S. 2/ **ATK2100** /DEF2300

"But since your Fusion monstrosity has higher ATK than Gagaga Cowboy, it can't attack!" Yuro said as the chains burst from the ground and bound Time Imp's legs.

"That may be, but it still has its effects!" Yuko countered "And since the Fusion Materials were Pendulum Summoned, Time Imp gains their effects!"

The faint outlines of Time Golem and Time-Warp Pendulum Dragon appeared around Time Imp as he glowed brightly.

"Now I'll use the Spell Card **Decaying Soul**!" Yuko said, as he activated a spell that displayed a Celtic Guardian, who appeared to be defeated, with its eyes glowing white as a Robotic Knight clutched its head in apparent pain. "By banishing a "Time' monster from my Graveyard, I can reduce the ATK of a monster on the field by that monster's original ATK! I banish my Time Golem!"

The spirit of Time Golem appeared from the Graveyard, before exploding into white energy fragments.

"So what?" Yuro pointed out "Even if you reduce Gagaga Cowboy's ATK, the effect of Gagaga Chains still applies, stopping you from attacking"

"Who said I was choosing your Cowboy?"

Yuko smiled grimly as he pointed at Time Imp. Yuro's eyes widened as the light fragments surrounded Time Imp, reducing the monster's ATK by 1800

 **Time Imp** 2100 ATK - 300 ATK

"But why would you…"

"Since my monster's ATK is lower than your Gagaga Cowboy, it can now attack!" Yuko said as he raised his fist. To emphasize the point, Time Imp hissed and waved its red trident up and down eagerly. Raising an eyebrow curiously, Yuro spoke out.

"But now since its ATK is lower than my monster's, it can't destroy it in battle"

At the statement of the obvious, Yuko lowered his fist. The monster and duelist exchanged a quick awkward look before Yuko spoke.

"I didn't think about that"

Instantly the girl groaned as she placed her head into her hands. She knew that the Fusion duelists weren't usually the brightest (heck, that's how the Resistance was still alive) but this was ridiculous.

 _"I guess even if they look the same, he's not the same as my brother"_ Yuro thought to herself.

"Well, I'll just finish up my turn there" Yuko said, shrugging awkwardly.

"Alright then, I draw!" Yuro exclaimed

 **Yuro:** 4000 LP, Hand 5

 **Yuko:** 3500 LP, Hand 0

"I Normal Summon **Gagaga Mancer**!" Yuro said, summoning a silver haired man in a dark cloak holding a cross-like object.

 **Gagaga Mancer** LV4/DARK/Spellcaster/Effect/ **ATK100/** DEF100

"And his effect allows me to once per turn revive a "Gagaga" monster from my Graveyard" Yuro continued "I choose Gagaga Carrier"

The monster leaped into the air before hurling its cross onto the ground, creating a glowing circle of energy. From the circle, a dark blue plane flew up into he air, doing a loop before landing again.

 **Gagaga Carrier** LV4/EARTH/Spellcaster/Effect/ **ATK1600** /DEF0

"I now Overlay my two monsters!" Yuro said, as the two monster transformed into orange energy orbs. **"** Mighty warrior from the peaceful land, come now and aid me in this fight! Come forth noble warrior! Xyz Summon! Rank 4! **Gagaga Samurai**!"

A monster that with long flowing black hair and a red cloak wearing traditional samurai garb appeared on the field, wielding twin katanas.

 **Gagaga Samurai** RNK4/EARTH/Warrior/Xyz/Effect/ **ATK1900/** DEF1600

"I activate Gagaga Samurai's effect" Yuro said as one of the Samurai's Overlay Units flew into its two swords "By using one Overlay Unit, it can attack twice this turn! Double Blade Strike!"

The monster's sword began glowing with energy as it struck a warrior pose.

"Also, because I detached Gagaga Mancer, I can give one of my Xyz Monsters an extra 500 ATK!" Yuro said. "I choose Gagaga Samurai!"

Gagaga Mancer's spirit appeared behind Gagaga Samurai, powering up the monster

 **Gagaga Samurai:** 1900 ATK - 2400 ATK

"Now this'll be over quick!" Yuro said. "Gagaga Samurai will attack Time Imp! Katana Cleave!"

The samurai ran forward with its sword extended, ready to slash into Time Imp

"I activate Time Imp's effect taken from Time Golem, changing Samurai into Defense Position." Yuko said simply as Time Imp slammed the ground with its trident, creating a shockwave that forced the warrior was forced to go down onto his knee, sheathing his blade at his side harmlessly. Yuro gritted her teeth in frusteration before turning towards her second monster

"Then I'll use my Gagaga Cowboy instead" she said, pointing at Time Imp as the cowboy pulled his pistols from the holsters on his belt and steadied their aim. "Rapid Fire Assault!"

The cowboy pulled the triggers on the pistols, sending a spray of bullets out straight at the small devil.

"Oh noo…" Yuko said dramatically with clear sarcasm in his voice "Oh wait, never mind, I expected this"

With an overdramatic flourish, the boy thrust his hand over his Duel Disk, causing the card set to flip up.

"Outplayed once again by the magnificent Yuko Sakaki!" Yuko said with a cocky smirk "For I use the trap **Hero's Sacrifice** "

The trap's hologram flipped up, showing a picture of an Elemental HERO Sparkman leaping in front of a laser to protect an Ebon Magician Curran and White Magician Pikeru.

"During Damage Calculation, I can Tribute a monster on the field to add its ATK to my monster that is being attacked, although it gets destroyed during the End Phase" Yuko explained "Mighty kind of you to give me that samurai!"

Gagaga Samurai vanished into the air as the katanas it carried at its waist appeared into Time Imp's little claws, increasing the demon's ATK.

 **Time Imp:** 300 ATK - 2700 ATK

"Counterattack Time Imp!" Yuko exclaimed "Katana Cleave!"

The imp dodged the bullet spray before jumping forward and slicing straight through Gagaga Cowboy with the sword, destroying the monster.

"Here's a lesson" Yuko said coldly "I never forget anything."

"You scum have always had a way of turning even our allies against us" Yuro muttered bitterly as her LP dropped

 **Yuro:** 4000 LP - 2800 LP

"Since I no longer control a "Gagaga" monster, Gagaga Chains destroys itself" Yuro said as the chains binding Time Imp's legs shattered. "Then I'll set two cards facedown and end my turn"

"And come the end, Time Imp must leave the stage" Yuko said, the monster bowing before stabbing itself with the stolen katana. "But the fun never ends! You see, when Time Imp is destroyed, I get to destroy all Spells and Traps on the field, then put him into the Pendulum Zone! Final Mayhem!"

The glowing red silhouette of Time Imp appeared, laughing hysterically as Yuro's two facedown cards, as well as both Timegazer and Timebreaker were destroyed by a large wave of darkness that shot in every direction. Following the madness, Time Imp appeared back onto the field, lounging comfortably in the Pendulum Scale.

 **Time Imp** LV8/DARK/Fiend/Pendulum/Effect/ **P.S. 2** /ATK2100/DEF2300

"Additionally, by banishing Ancient Fusion from my Graveyard, I can revive Time-Warp Pendulum Dragon!" Yuko said, as his dragon appeared back onto the field with a triumphant roar.

"Of course…" Yuro muttered with spite "Even when you dogs go down, they have to go and throw a tantrum"

"Hey!" Yuko protested, crossing his arms childishly, an action copied by Time Imp "It is not a tantrum. It is a defined pout expressed through rage"

The girl rolled her eyes as she prepared to defend herself from whatever her foe might unleash. She hoped Shun's opponent was more mature then this one.

* * *

"My skirt is not that short! It's your fault for trying to peek up it!"

"Can we just continue?" Shun said with a mildly annoyed tone.

"Fine! It's my turn!" Yema exclaimed as she drew her card

 **Yema:** 3900 LP, Hand 2

 **Shun:** 4000 LP, Hand 2

"First I'll begin by Pendulum Summoning again!" Yema exclaimed "Swing, pendulum of destiny! Mark out the approaching time and transcend the past and future! Pendulum Summon! Emerge! My monsters!"

Yema snapped her fingers as the portal opened, shooting out two spiraling beams of light.

"From my hand! Level 4! Aries the Star Ram!" Yema declared "And return from my Extra Deck! Awaken the ancient power of the cosmos! Level 6! Star-Strike Pendulum Dragon!"

Both the girl's dragon and the blue ram appeared onto the field, glaring at Rise Falcon

 **Aries the Star Ram** LV4/LIGHT/Beast/Pendulum/Effect/P.S. 7/ **ATK1700** /DEF1900

 **Star-Strike Pendulum Dragon** LV6/LIGHT/Dragon/Pendulum/Effect/P.S. 4/ **ATK2500** /DEF2000

"Even though I already destroyed it, this Pendulum Summon can bring your monsters back?" Shun questioned curiously "That seems unfair…"

"That's what everyone says" Yema said dismissively "Anyway, I'll attack Rise Falcon with Aries!"

The ram lowered its horns as it charged forwards towards Rise Falcon, ready to strike it with a fierce blow.

"I use my trap card **Raidraptor - Capture**!" Shun said. "When a Raidraptor Xyz Monster I control is being attacked I can detach one of its Overlay Units to negate that attack, then attach the attacking monster to it as an Overlay Unit!"

One of the monster's glowing purple spheres flew in front of the bird, blocking the ram's attack, before turning into a purple net that wrapped around the monster before pulling it into the orbit of the falcon.

"Well, darn…" Yema said. "But I've still got my Star-Strike to attack with!"

"I feel inclined to warn you that Capture's effect last until my End Phase" Shun said with a smirk "So go ahead and attack if you want"

"Grrr" Yema growled before kicking the ground in frusteration

"Fine, you go!" she said with a pout.

"Gladly" Shun said. "I draw!"

 **Shun:** 4000 LP, Hand 3

 **Yema:** 3900 LP, Hand 1

"I activate the Spell Card **Raidraptor - Infiltration**!" Shun said as he activated the spell card. The card appeared onto the field, showing off a Rise Falcon and some other mechanical bird flying into what looked like enemy territory by hiding in the clouds.

"I can Special Summon as many "Raidraptor" monsters from my Graveyard to your field as I wish, then draw a card for each" Shun said as both his previously detached Vanishing Laniuses appeared from the Graveyard onto Yema's field, letting him draw two more cards.

 **Raidraptor - Vanishing Lanius** LV4/DARK/Winged-Beast/Effect/ **ATK1300** /DEF1600

 **Raidraptor - Vanishing Lanius** LV4/DARK/Winged-Beast/Effect/ **ATK1300** /DEF1600

"Now I'll use Rise Falcon's effect!" Shun said. "I detach another Overlay Unit to gain the ATK of all Special Summoned monsters you control until the End Phase! Revolution Rising!"

The bird shot out another one of its purple orbs which shot straight through both Vanishing Laniuses and into Star-Strike. The orb then entered Shun's Graveyard, likely meaning he had used the final Vanishing Lanius. The falcon then let out a screech as its ATK shot up

 **Raidraptor - Rise Falcon:** 100 ATK - 5200 ATK

"And Rise Falcon can also attack every Special Summoned monster you control once" Shun revealed with a smug grin "Its over! Rise Falcon! End this with Ravaging Rebellion!"

The falcon covered itself in bright orange flames as it charged straight at the Vanishing Lanius Yema controlled. Yema furrowed her brow for a moment before holding out her hand as the facedown card flipped up.

"I activate the Trap Card Star Barrier!" Yema said as a starry shield appeared to guard against the falcon's assault "I halve the Battle Damage!"

Rise Falcon sliced through the Vanishing Lanius, destroying it, but only inflicting halved damage to Yema, who braced herself against the ground as the wind pushed her back

 **Yema:** 3900 LP - 1950 LP

"And now your Battle Phase comes to an end, meaning my Life Points are safe!" Yema said with a smug smile.

"That may be true, but I'll never lose to you pathetic excuses for duelists" Shun said "I set two cards facedown and end my turn"

Shun set two more cards onto his field before passing the turn onto Yema. Shun glared at Yema with a determined look on his face as he looked at the card in his hand. With it, his victory was basically assured.

* * *

"My turn!" Yuko exclaimed as he drew a new card to place into his hand. "I complete my Pendulum Scales using the Scale 4 Time-Rush Serpent!"

The small blue dragon appeared opposite of Time Imp, with a glowing 4 beneath it. The dragon breathed out a small spurt of flames as it flapped in a circle for a second before "landing" in the zone and being still.

 **Time Rush Serpent** LV4/LIGHT/Dragon/Pendulum/ **P.S. 4** /Effect/ATK1400/DEF1200

"Time Rush Serpent's Pendulum Effect also gives all "Time" monsters I control 500 ATK" Yuko said as his dragon's ATK rose up.

 **Time-Warp Pendulum Dragon** 2500 ATK - 3000 ATK

"I can now Pendulum Summon Level 3 monsters!" Yuko said as the large blue pendant above him began to sway back and forth. "Swing, pendulum of souls! Draw an arc of light across the ether! Pendulum Summon! Appear now! My monsters!"

The pendant switched directions and began to swing counter clockwise, creating an eerily glowing portal from which two spirals of light shot from.

"Return from my Extra Deck!" Yuko shouted as the two monsters appeared "Timegazer Magician and Timebreaker Magician!"

The two previously destroyed magicians appeared beside Yuko's dragon, both looking ready for battle. Timegazer formed a glowing dark purple magic circle in front of him, while Timebreaker held his sword at the ready. Both quickly received the ATK boost from Time-Rush Serpent's effect.

 **Timegazer Magician** LV3/DARK/Spellcaster/Pendulum/Effect/P.S. 8/ **ATK1200** /DEF600

 **Timebreaker Magician** LV3/DARK/Spellcaster/Pendulum/Effect/P.S. 2/ **ATK1400** /DEF0

 **Timegazer Magician** 1200 ATK - 1700 ATK

 **Timebreaker Magician** 1400 ATK - 1900 ATK

"With these three, I have…3000….4200….6600 damage ready to hit you, and you have no facedown cards to protect yourself with!" Yuko said confidently "Just give it up!"

"The Resistance doesn't give up" Yuro said as she gripped her scarf tighter "No matter how hard the odds, we always fight till the end!"

Yuko shrugged as he listened to Yuro's speech. He wasn't exactly sure what she was talking about, but it sounded genuinely important.

"Have it your way" he said before pointing forward "Timegazer Magician, attack directly! Infinity Magic!"

The magician unleashed the dark magical circle he had formed, sending dark spinning blades of magical energy straight at Yuro. The girl seemed unconcerned and simply held her hand out.

"I activate the effect of **Re-Xyz** in my Graveyard" Yuro said as the spell rose up from her Graveyard before vanishing. "I banish it, along with two Xyz Monsters in order to Summon an Xyz Monster of equal Rank from my Extra Deck. I banish Gagaga Cowboy and Samurai to bring out a Rank 4 monster!"

The two Gagaga monsters rose up from the Graveyard, before both flying up into the air to create a huge glowing 4 in the sky.

"Mighty dragon with golden eyes of purity!" Yuro chanted "Descend from the good future, and come aid me in this fight! Xyz Summon! Golden dragon with the hope of the future! Utopic Sunrise Xyz Dragon!"

The bright golden and white mechanical dragon appeared onto Yuro's field with a triumphant roar. Time-Warp Pendulum Dragon roared back, but in contrast it sounded almost…gentle.

 **Utopic Sunrise Xyz Dragon** RNK4/LIGHT/Dragon/Xyz/Effect/ **ATK2500** /DEF2000

"I then use the final effect of Re-Xyz to attach any amount of monsters my opponent controls whose Levels are lower than its Rank to it as its Overlay Units!" Yuro said. The dragon let out another roar as both magicians on Yuko's field were absorbed into yellow spheres of light that began to circle the golden dragon.

"Well then, I'll use Time-Warp Pendulum Dragon to attack Utopic Sunrise!" Yuko said as the dragon's mouth began glowing with blue energy. "Spiral Vortex Strike!"

"I activate my dragon's effect" Yuro said calmly "By using one of its Overlay Units, it can negate your attack! Moon Wing Guard!"

The dragon roared as it absorbed one of its golden spheres of light into its body, before slamming its golden wings together in front of it, creating a barrier of light. Time-Warp pendulum Dragon shot out a bright blue energy beam that clashed harmlessly against the shield, dissipating harmlessly.

"And also now Utopic Sunrise gains ATK equal to the ATK of the monster whose attack was just negated until my End Phase!" Yuro said as her dragon began to pulse with a bright gold aura. "Light Wing Drain!"

Utopic Sunrise roared as bright gold energy spheres surrounded Time-Warp Pendulum Dragon, before pulling energy from it and being absorbed back into Utopic Sunrise.

 **Utopic Sunrise Xyz Dragon** 2500 ATK - 5500 ATK

"I end my turn…" Yuko muttered dejectedly

"My turn" Yuro said as she drew a card

 **Yuro:** 2800 LP, Hand 3

 **Yuko:** 3500 LP, Hand 0

"Utopic Sunrise Xyz Dragon will attack Time-Warp Pendulum Dragon!" Yuro said as her dragon prepared to launch an attack "Rising Sun Supreme Blast!"

The dragon launched out a volley of golden energy projectiles that hit Time-Warp Pendulum Dragon dead, on, but the dragon wouldn't fall.

 **Yuko:** 3500 LP - 1000 LP

"Time Imp's Pendulum Effect!' Yuko grunted as he recovered from the damage "My "Time" monsters cannot be destroyed by battle, and you take half the battle damage I do! Devil's Seal!"

A red circle engraved with runes appeared at Time-Warp Pendulum Dragon's feet, before launching crimson lightning at Yuro, who shouted in pain as it hit her dead on.

 **Yuro:** 2800 LP - 1550 LP

"I equip Utopic Sunrise with the Equip Spell **Xyz Buster**!" Yuro said as she placed the card onto her Duel Disk.

A silver aura surrounded Utopic Sunrise, clashing with its golden one as they merged together into a shimmering energy field.

"I set a card and end my turn" Yuro managed to groan out as she placed the facedown into her Duel Disk. Utopic Sunrise's ATK returned to normal as Yuro coughed, some blood splattering onto the ground before she straightened up.

 _"Damn"_ she thought urgently _"I have to end this fast…next turn I'll call it"_

* * *

"I draw!" Yema exclaimed as she brought her hand up to two cards. She still had her Stargazer and Starbreaker set into her Pendulum Scales, with her Star-Strike Pendulum Dragon and Shun's Vanishing Lanius on her field. Shun only controlled his Rise Falcon, with Aries attached to it as its Overlay Unit and his two facedown cards while he still had three cards in his hand

 **Yema:** 1950 LP, Hand 2

 **Shun:** 4000 LP, Hand 3

"Battle!" Yema declared, immediately entering her Battle Phase "Star-Strike Pendulum Dragon will attack Rise Falcon! Cosmic Flame Strike!"

"I activate my facedown card!" Shun said as his card flipped up onto the field, with a picture displaying what appeared to be a canyon with birds flying overhead " **Raidraptor - Readiness**! Until the End Phase, Raidraptor monsters under my control can't be destroyed by battle!"

Star-Strike unleashed a swirling spiral of blue flames that engulfed Rise Falcon, who was guarded by a blue bubble.

"But you still take the damage!" Yema reminded as Shun winced from the backlash of the Solid Vision flames.

 **Shun:** 4000 LP - 1600 LP

"I won't go down that easily" Shun said as he casually wiped the dust off his shoulder. "Not to scum like you"

"But my dragon still has its special effect!" Yema said as she crossed her arms "Since I inflicted battle damage with it, it now inflicts its ATK to you as damage, in other words, 2500 damage! Eat this! Meteor Burst!"

The dragon roared as it unleashed a burst of comets from its mouth straight at Shun who didn't flinch as he activated his other facedown card

"I use **Raidraptor - Silent Roar**!" Shun said, showing the trap which displayed a glowing green bird atop a mountain "This negates an instance of effect damage as long as I control a Raidraptor monster!"

The same green glow engulfed Rise Falcon as it sent out a glowing force field that stopped the comet stream from reducing his Life Points to 0.

"Vanishing Lanius will attack Rise Falcon!" Yema said as the mechanical bird charged forward "And even if Rise Falcon can't be destroyed, you still take the battle damage!"

Vanishing Lanius slammed into Rise Falcon, hitting the bird back, but not destroying it

 **Shun:** 1600 LP - 400 LP

"Then I place a card facedown and end my turn" Yema said, placing the facedown card onto her field as her turn ended.

* * *

"I draw!" Yuko exclaimed as he drew a card to bring his hand to 1. His eyes ran over the field. He had just 1000 Life Points left, and only had Time-Rush Serpent and Time Imp in his Scales, along with Time-Warp Pendulum Dragon on his field. Yuro on the other hand had 1550 Life Points along with a single card in her hand, and controlled her Utopic Sunrise Xyz Dragon, who had Timebreaker Magician as an Overlay Unit and was equipped with Xyz Buster. She also had her facedown card that worried Yuko.

 **Yuko:** 1000 LP, Hand 1

 **Yuro:** 1550 LP, Hand 1

" _If I just attack again, my attack will just be negated and her dragon will get more ATK_ " Yuko thought as he remembered the last turn

"I use **Pendulum Explosion** to destroy the cards in the Pendulum Zones and inflict 500 damage to you!" Yuko said as the monsters exploded, sending Yuro skidding back

 **Yuro:** 1550 LP - 1050 LP

"Then I can add Pendulum monsters from my Deck whose Levels are equal to or less than the destroyed monsters!" Yuko said "I choose the Level 8 Sun Dragon and Level 4 Action Star!"

Yuko added the chosen cards to his hand before using them.

"I set the Pendulum Scales with Scale 7 Action Star and Scale 10 Sun Dragon!" Yuko exclaimed as the two monsters appeared into his columns of light

 **Action Star** LV4/DARK/Spellcaster/Pendulum/Effect/ **P.S. 7** /ATK1400/DEF1700

 **Sun Dragon** LV8LIGHT/Dragon/Pendulum/Effect/ **P.S. 10** /ATK3000/DEF2800

"Now I can Pendulum Summon Level 8 and 9 monsters at the same time!" Yuko chanted as his pendulum swung back and forth above him "Swing, pendulum of souls! Draw an arc of light across the ether! Pendulum Summon! Appear now! My monsters!"

The single beam of light fell, forming into Time Imp. The little devil laughed as it waved its trident around

 **Time Imp** LV8/DARK/Fiend/Fusion/Pendulum/Effect/P.S. 2/ **ATK2100** /DEF2300

"Battle!" Yuko shouted "Time-Warp Pendulum Dragon will attack Utopic Sunrise Xyz Dragon! Spiral Vortex Strike!"

Yuko's dragon roared as it charged forwards, blasting the golden dragon with a red and blue stream of energy.

"I guess you forgot already" Yuro responded "I use Utopic Sunrises Overlay Unit to negate your attack and give my dragon a 2500 ATK boost until my End Phase! Moon Wing Guard!"

The gold dragon absorbed its final Overlay Unit as its wings slammed together into a protective barrier that stopped the energy beam

"Not so fast!" Yuko said with a snap of his fingers "I use Time-Warp Pendulum Dragon's effect! By Tributing the Level 8 Time Imp, I can negate that effect and destroy it!"

Time Imp vanished into a sparkle of light as Utopic Sunrise's wings sparked as they malfunctioned, letting the energy beam collide with it.

"I use my facedown **Xyz Guard**!" Yuro shouted, activated her facedown "Now until the End Phase, Xyz Monsters cannot be destroyed!"

A gold shield formed around the dragon as the beam was deflected off of it.

"But its effect is still negated" Yuko said "And since Time Imp had 2100 ATK, Time-Warp Pendulum Dragon gains that ATK until the End Phase! Crono Force!"

Time-Warp Pendulum Dragon was engulfed into a bright glow as its ATK shot up

 **Time-Warp Pendulum Dragon** 2500 ATK - 4600 ATK

"And even if I can't destroy it, you still take battle damage, which is enough to finish this duel off!" Yuko shouted as his dragon's energy beam grew stronger

"I banish Xyz Guard to halve the battle damage!" Yuro countered as a golden shield formed around her

"But it"s not enough!" Yuko pointed out "You still take 1050 damage, which is just enough!"

"Then I send Xyz Buster to the Graveyard to halve the battle damage again!" Yuro continued. The aura around the dragon vanished as the equip spell was sent to the Graveyard. Yuro went flying back from the force of the attack, although her dragon was still standing

 **Yuro** 1050 LP - 525 LP

Yuko gave out a sigh of disappointment as Yuro's Life Points stayed intact

"I end my turn" Yuko said. "Make your move"

Yuro rose to her feet unsteadily, arm shaking as she moved it to her Deck.

* * *

"I draw" Shun said as he brought his hand up to four cards

 **Shun:** 400 LP, Hand 4

 **Yema:** 1950 LP, Hand 1

"I use Rise Falcon's effect to gain the ATK of all Special Summoned monsters you control!" Shun said as the falcon's final Overlay Unit flew through Yema's monsters as Rise Falcon's ATK rose "Revolution Rising!"

 **Raidraptor - Rise Falcon** 100 ATK - 3900 ATK

"Now Rise Falcon!" Shun exclaimed as his bird let out a screech of anger "Obliterate that dragon and the rest of her Life Points! Ravaging Rebellion!"

The falcon swooped down, ready to grab Star-Strike and inflict some damage. Yema smirked as she held out her hand.

"I use the trap card **Libra's Scales**!" Yema exclaimed "By Tributing a monster I control, I can reduce a monster you control's ATK to 0!"

Vanishing Lanius disappeared as a set of golden scales formed around Rise Falcon, slowly sinking as its ATK dropped to nothing

 **Raidraptor - Rise Falcon:** 3900 ATK - 0 ATK

"Star-Strike! Destroy Rise Falcon!" Yema called out "Cosmic Flame Strike!"

The dragon unleashed a blue flame spiral at Rise Falcon, destroying the monster instantly as the flames continued towards Shun

"Since there is a Raidraptor in my Graveyard, I can banish Readiness to reduce all battle damage I'd take to 0!" Shun said as he banished the trap card from his Graveyard to protect himself, diverting the flames away as a protective blue barrier formed.

Even so, the backlash still hit him hard, sending him flying back into the wall of the warehouse. Shun shakily rose to his feet again with the wall's help.

"You've got this Yema!" Sora managed to call out.

Shun glared at the girl as he looked at the card in his hand. If there was any time to use it, it was now….

* * *

"It's my turn…" Yuro said softly "…draw"

Yuro drew, bringing her hand to two cards

 **Yuro:** 525 LP, Hand 2

 **Yuko:** 1000 LP, Hand 0

Yuro gave Yuko a seething glare as she raised her arm, her limb being covered in glowing golden light as she readied herself…

* * *

"Since an Xyz Monster was destroyed by battle, I can use this card!" Shun exclaimed as he slammed the card onto his Duel Disk, surprising both Sora and Yema from his sudden exclamation "I activate **Rank-Up-Magic Raptor's Force**!"

* * *

"By using Utopic Sunrise Xyz Dragon as the material, I can Special Summon this card from my Extra Deck!" Yuro exclaimed, her dragon transforming into a golden orb as a portal formed on the ground. The orb spiraled into the portal, as a beam of light shot upwards

* * *

"I use the destroyed Rise Falcon as a material to Special Summon a Raidraptor from my Extra Deck 1 Rank higher!" Shun shouted as Rise Falcon appeared from his Graveyard briefly before transforming into a dark purple orb that spiraled into the portal that had formed on the ground. A beacon of light shot up from the portal into the sky.

* * *

"Golden dragon of sun, evolve further and transcend limits! Break through the enemy and bring victory!"

"Ferocious falcon, break through this fierce battle and spread your wings! Destroy our gathering foes!"

 _"_ ** _RANK-UP XYZ CHANGE!_** **"** both Xyz Duelists exclaimed on opposite sides of the city as their opponent watched in awe

Appear! Rank 5! **Raidraptor - Blaze Falcon**!"

Show yourself! The power of hope, the messenger that changes darkness into light! Rank 4! **Utopic Ray Xyz Dragon**!"

* * *

Shun's new monster appeared form the portal, taking the appearance of the mechanical red bird similar to Rise Falcon.

 **Raidraptor - Blaze Falcon** RNK5/DARK/Winged-Beast/Xyz/Effect/ **ATK1000/** DEF2000

* * *

Yuro's dragon roared as it changed form, its white army now a dark gray color, making the gold highlights stand out more. Its wings expanded, the ends becoming sharper as a mark slipped over its face

 **Utopic Ray Xyz Dragon** RNK4/LIGHT/Dragon/Xyz/Effect/ **ATK2500** /DEF2000

* * *

"No way…" Yema muttered as she faced the monster that was now facing her. Sure, its ATK might not be high, but judging from Rise Falcon that wouldn't be a problem. But even more astonishing was how Shun had just taken an Xyz Monster and turned it into a higher Ranked one with just a simple Spell Card. In fact, Yema had never seen that kind of spell before.

* * *

"This can't be…" Yuko said to himself as he sized up the new dragon. It gave him an odd sense of deja vu for some reason, but other than that, it looked intimidating. Maybe its ATK was the same, but it no doubt had some strong effect.

* * *

And from his office in LDS Tower, Reiji Akaba watched both duels simultaneously with a grim smile on his face. Whatever the result, these two looked like perfect candidates for his new project…

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 **[Play Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-V Ending 1: One Step]**

 **Ima mune odoru yume Catch koboreru namida wa Release**

 **(I will catch an exciting dream and follow it till the end of days)**

The ocean was shown, with both twin's pendants swinging slowly across the screen.

 **Fumidasu yo hajimete no fiirudo kiseki ni au tame no Fabulous One Step**

 **(Now's the time for me to follow my own ways, once I do, I'll take a fabulous one step)**

Scrolling across the ocean, the pendants kept swinging as the background scrolled to Miami City and up LDS tower

 **Kidzuitanda tsuyosa wa ataerareru mono janai**

 **(The realization that I had was, nothing's earned by strength alone because)**

Yuko was shown running along the beach, with his Duel Disk activated by his side. As he ran Time Stallion, Time-Warp Pendulum Dragon, Time Imp and Ancient Kuriboh appeared, all running (or gliding) beside him.

 **Hitotsu zutsu sou tsukamitorunda**

 **(Power comes from those who never care for victory)**

Yuko kept running as pictures of Strong Ishijima, Hokuto, Reiji, Michio, Kumo, Sasori and Mieru drifted by in the background behind hm.

 **Nara sugu ugokanakucha jitto shite nante irannai**

 **(I can't wait, I'm finally getting started, all I want to do, is just have some fun)**

Yema was shown running down the beach in the opposite direction, with Star-Strike Pendulum Dragon and Twinkle Kuriboh both following her as her Duel Disk was activated.

 **Kabe ga kaze ga yuku tehaban demo**

 **(I'll ignore those headwinds, cause my journey has begun)**

Behind Yema, pictures of Yuro, Shingo, a hooded duelist, Yaiba, Eirien, Basuta and Denchi drifted by as she ran.

 **"Yuuki" tte kirifuda doroo shite ippo mae e**

 **(Courage, is all I need, it's a trump card that is more than worthy)**

The camera showed Yuzu, then changed to Gongenzaka, then Shuzou, Ayu, Futoshi, and Tatsuya.

 **Shinjiru shouri no sutoorii**

 **(I believe my story's theme is destiny)**

Yuko and Yema's pendants were both again shown swinging in front of a sunset, before the camera zoomed back, showing the entire You Show School and Gongenzaka standing on the beach looking over the sunset.

 **Daremo chousenchuu My Way tamesareteiru Duelist**

 **(There's a lot of challenge along my way, my trial as a duelist.)**

Yema, Yuzu and Gongnenzaka were all blindfolded as they attempted to smack a watermelon with baseball bats, with that same watermelon being held by Yuko as he stood five feet away, and Ayu, Futoshi, Shuzou, Sora and Tatsuya all laughing as they watched the duelists swing at nothing

 **Tsurai shunkan koso Smile, Jump, Fight & Step Up!**

 **(Through the tough times, I wont stop, I'll smile, jump, fight, and step up)**

Yema was shown holding a baseball bat while chasing Yuko, who was running away while laughing. Yuzu looked surprised and Gongenzaka's face was bright red. Ayu, Futoshi, Tatsuya and Sora were all eating slices of watermelon as they watched the spectacle unfold, while Shuozu was cutting more slices on a cutting board.

 **Hohoemi ga Energy nigetai kimochi ni wa Kick**

 **(Smiles are all that I need to pay, to keep my coward dreams away.)**

Yuko and Yema were shown dueling on Magical Broadway, with their dragons both roaring at each other as they fought, before Yuko pointed his finger and Time-Warp Pendulum Dragon blasted an energy wave that engulfed the camera in bright blue energy beam.

 **Tobikomu yo atarashii fiirudo mirai e to tsudzuku Shiny One Step**

 **(I'll jump into this newest field in front of me, and once I do I'll take that shiny one step.)**

The entire group was shown back at You Show, with Futoshi begging Yuko for a popsicle, as everyone else sat around a table. Yuko was then shown walking away and leaning against a wall as Futoshi ran after him, with Sora, Ayu and Tatsuya all watching amused.

 **Ippo... tatta ippo de ii sore ga Big Chance!**

 **(Just one, just one is all that I need, cause that will be my big chance!)**

Yuko was shown being smacked in the head by Yuzu's fan, causing him to drop his Deck. The camera panned across the deck before zooming in on Time-Warp Pendulum Dragon, which transitioned to both Yuko and Yema's pendants finally stop swinging in front of the ocean sunset.

* * *

 **OC Cards:**

 **Gagaga Carrier** LV4/EARTH/Spellcaster/Effect/ATK1600/DEF0

Effect: When this card is Normal Summoned you can Special Summon a "Gagaga" monster from your hand with its effects negated, also that monster's Level becomes 4. An Xyz Monster that has this card as Xyz Material gains this effect:

This card cannot be destroyed by battle

 **Gagaga Chains** Trap/Continuous

Effect: If you control a "Gagaga" monster: Monsters your opponent controls whose ATK is higher than the ATK of a "Gagaga" monster you control cannot declare an attack. If you do not control a "Gagaga" monster, destroy this card.

 **Decaying Soul** Spell/Normal

Effect: Banish a "Time" monster from your GY: Reduce the ATK of a monster on the field by the original ATK of the banished monster. You can banish this card from your GY: Special Summon a "Time" monster from your GY

 **Hero's Sacrifice** Trap/Normal

Effect: During Damage Calculation: Tribute a monster on the field: Until the End Phase your battling monster gains ATK equal to the ATK of the Tributed monster. During the End Phase, destroy the monster affected by this card.

 **Raidraptor - Capture** Trap/Normal

Effect: If a "Raidraptor" Xyz Monster you control is being targeted for an attack: Detach an Xyz Material from that monster, then attach the attacking monster to your monster as an Xyz Material. This effect is applied until the End Phase

 **Raidraptor - Infiltration** Spell/Normal

Effect: Special Summon as many "Raidraptor" monsters from your GY to your opponent's field as you want with their effects negated, then draw 1 card for each. You can banish this card from your GY, except the turn it was sent there: Take control of all "Raidraptor" monsters your opponent controls until the End Phase

 **Re-Xyz** Trap/Normal

Effect: Xyz Summon an Xyz Monster from your GY by using monsters you control or in your GY as Xyz Materials. You can banish this card from your GY along with two monsters with the same Level/Rank: Special Summon 1 Xyz Monster from your Extra Deck with a Rank equal to the Level/Rank of the banished monsters, also, attach all monsters your opponent controls whose Level/Rank is lower than the Rank of the Summoned monster. (This is treated as an Xyz Summon)

 **Xyz Buster** Spell/Equip

Effect; Equip only to an Xyz Monster. The equipped monster can make a second attack every Battle Phase. If the equipped monster destroys an opponent's monster by battle, inflict damage equal to the destroyed monster's original ATK to your opponent. During Damage Calculation involving the equipped monster, you can send this card to the GY: The equipped monster cannot be destroyed by that battle, also, halve all battle damage.

 **Pendulum Explosion** Spell/Normal

Effect: Destroy all cards in your Pendulum Zones, and if you do inflict 500 damage to your opponent. Then add up to 2 Pendulum Monsters from your Deck to your hand whose combined Levels are less than or equal to the combined Levels of the destroyed monsters. You can banish this card from your GY: Destroy all Pendulum Monsters on the field.

 **Xyz Guard** Trap/Normal

Effect: Until the End Phase, Xyz Monsters you control cannot be destroyed. You can banish this card from your GY: Until the End Phase, Xyz Monsters you control cannot be destroyed, also, halve all battle damage taken.

 **Libra's Scales** Trap/Normal

Effect: Tribute a monster you control: Reduce a monster your opponent control's ATK to 0. You can banish this card from your GY: Reduce the ATK of a monster your opponent controls to 0.

 **Utopic Ray Xyz Dragon** RNK4/LIGHT/Dragon/Xyz/Effect/ATK2500/DEF2000

3 Level 4 LIGHT Monsters

Effect: You can also Xyz Summon this card by using a "Utopic Sunrise Xyz Dragon" you control as Xyz Material. (Xyz Materials attached to that card become Xyz Materials on this card) When this card battles another monster: At the beginning of the Damage Step, increase this card's ATK by 1000 for every Xyz Material attached to this card, during the Damage Step only. If this card would be destroyed, you can detach an Xyz Material instead.

* * *

 **PREVIEW:**

"Utopic Ray Xyz Dragon! Rising Chaos Blast!"

* * *

"Don't give up Yuko! You never do!"

* * *

"Dueling is something used for battle, nothing else"

"You're wrong. I know dueling can be used as entertainment!"

* * *

"You ready?"

"Born"

* * *

"Blaze Falcon! Finish this!"

* * *

"FUSION SUMMON!"

"Let's go!"

"The stars and time have aligned perfectly!"

"Come forth!"

"TIMESTAR DRAGON!"

* * *

 **AN:**

"This took way too long to make"

 **"Sorry, but preschool is pretty stressful as you know"**

 _"Wait we're not in preschool!"_

"That's…never mind"

 ** _QotC: The first arc is closing now. What opponent would be best for a final duel?_**

 ** _Course…I don't care. We have to make it Kaiba_**

…we're not making it Kaiba

 ** _Awwww…._**


	21. Chapter 21 - Revolution Rising: Part 2

**AN:**

 **DiabolicTracer:**

Thanks. This might be obvious, but that's the feel I'm always going for (hence the intro and outro)

I dunno…there are gonna be a few more pretty nice lines before the end of this arc

 **Random reader:**

I love/hate it when that happens, especially when I'm one turn away from victory.

Well, we also need Yuri to arrive…THEN THE SALAD IS COMPLETE!

The plan is to give Yuzu (along with all the Bracelet Girls really) more screen time and a more relevant role to the story.

All right, so please enjoy!

And a big thank you to my new beta reader _Zane the Wordsmith_. They're the reason that this chapter is better than it was originally.

* * *

 **3rd Person POV:**

 _ **Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-V: The Twin Pendulums…**_

 _ **Our duels started getting a bit out of hand to be frank**_

"Xyz Summon! Raidraptor - Rise Falcon!"

"Xyz Summon! Utopic Sunrise Xyz Dragon!"

* * *

 _ **But as long we keep going on, there's no way we can lose…right?**_

"Rise Falcon! Ravaging Rebellion!"

"Utopic Sunrise Xyz Dragon! Rising Sun Supreme Blast!"

* * *

 _ **At least, I really hope so. And I hope we'll be all right in the end…**_

"RANK-UP XYZ CHANGE!"

… _ **.or not**_

* * *

 **[Play Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-V Opening 1, BelieveXBelieve]**

 **Biribu x Biribu biri-biri-biri Badizu!**

 **(Believe, believe, we're electric buddies!)**

Several flashes of different colors came across the screen, showing both Yema and Yuko in several different poses, before a red jacket swiped across the screen, and it zoomed out, showing Yuko holding his jacket over his shoulder, with Yema absentmindedly playing on her Duel Disk as an Action Card briefly appeared behind him before flipping over, creating four cards of different colors all showing silhouettes of the two twins standing together, before scattering to show the logo, as two pendulums swung behind it, with the background switching between different bright colors as pictures of Yuzu, Gongenzaka, Shuzou, Yoko, Ayu, Futoshi, Tatsuya and Sora appeared.

 **Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-V**

 **The Twin Pendulums**

 **Yu! Kachi make janai saikyo no Kado**

 **(Just forget about winning or losing your best card)**

Yuko's Duel Disk was shown, before scrolling down, past his red and black goggles which gleamed in the light, to the show the duelist swinging his Duel Disk around his body

 **Yu! Supido zenkai harahara On za gemu**

 **(Feel the excitement and your heart pounding on the game)**

The blade of Yuko's Duel Disk was shown right before he placed down Time Stallion, and mounted it when it appeared

 **Dan-Dan-Dan-Dan Dan! Dan! Dan! Dan!**

 **(Done, done, done, done, done, done, done, done)**

Several monsters were shown from both twin's decks, including Time Golem, Star Swordsman and Aquarius the Star Bearer

 **Dan-Dan-Dan-Dan Dan! Dan! Dan! Dan!**

 **(Done, done, done, done, done, done, done, done!)**

More monsters from their decks were shown like Time Wizard, Starbreaker Magician and Star Sorceress, who used her staff to create a blinding light that enveloped the screen

 **Yureru ma ma ma Maindo**

 **(Swinging within my m-mind)**

The glow faded to show Yuko and Yema standing back to back both pendants glowing, before they both raised theirs arms to the sky

 **Tamashi no pendyuramu kyukyo ku no konfyujon**

 **(The Pendulum of the Soul, it causes much confusion)**

Up above the twins, Stargazer and Timegazer were in the Pendulum Zones floating in the sky, with both pendants swinging between the magicians before a portal opened and three glowing monsters flew out

 **Shodo ga Gotto itto gotto itto**

 **(The urge I've got it, got it)**

Shingo was shown smirking while holding Rocket Dart Striker, Power Dart Striker and Ultimate Dart Striker

 **Shobu wa gachi gachi**

 **(These battles are the truth)**

Reiji was shown, his glasses reflecting the light as he pushed them up his nose, showing his eyes, while in the background, his Savant Kepler and Galilei were placed into the Pendulum Zones while the three D/D/D Doom King Armageddons hovered between them

 **Honki reboryushon**

 **(It'** **s a revolution!)**

Time Golem, Star Swordsman and Time Stallion were shown all being summoned at the same time

 **(Jasuto burekin' za woru... x2)**

 **(Just breakin' the wall…x2)**

A green glow appeared on screen, before zooming out to show Time Warp Pendulum Dragon roaring

 **Raido on nau!**

 **(Ride on now!)**

Yema was shown mounting onto Star Strike Pendulum Dragon before showing both twins clutching their pendants

 **Biribu x Biribu**

 **(Believe! Believe!)**

Time Warp Pendulum Dragon was shown running along for a brief moment before zooming out

 **Eburibadi goin' kabe wo tsukiyabure!**

 **(Everybody's goin', gather your power to break through the wall!)**

The zoomed out perspective showed Yuko riding on Time Warp Pendulum Dragon while Yema clung onto his back to keep from falling, before Yuko thrust out his hand and activated Kuriboh Calling, from which Twinkle Kuriboh and Ancient Kuriboh both emerged

 **Yua gona bito itto bito!**

 **(You're gonna beat it beat!)**

The two summoned Kuribohs danced around each other happily

 **Mugendai no fyucha mayoi wa buttobase!**

 **(To those infinite futures, throw away your hesitation)**

Yema nervously waved at the little monsters, who both looked happy and flew back to land on their owner's shoulders before Yuko grabbed his Deck and drew a card, which created a bright red glow from the trail

 **Meiku itto Meiku itto yuki dashite (Bureiku itto nau)**

 **(Make it, make it, be courageous (Break it now))**

Yuzu and Gonenzaka, both smiled and held out their arms happily

 **Steppu aheddo! Fumidase yo (Du itto nau)**

 **(Step ahead, and step it up! (Do it now))**

Sora, Ayu, Futoshi and Tatsuya all jumped into the air happily

 **Otanoshimi wa kore kara da! So daremo ga Biriba!**

 **(The fun has just begun! So you should come along! Everyone can be a believer!)**

The twins were shown riding on Time Warp Pendulum Dragon's back, before they both extended their arms and several monsters from their Deck burst from behind and zoomed forwards. Star Strike Pendulum Dragon flew in next to Time Warp Pendulum Dragon, before it shot up into the sky and glowing trail of sparkles appearing behind it.

 **Biribu x Biribu biri-biri-biri Badizu!**

 **(Believe, believe, we're electric buddies!)**

Multiple flashes appeared, showing Yuzu, Gongenzaka, Shuzou, Ayu, Futoshi, Tatsuya and Sora, before cutting out to show everyone standing in front of the You Show Duel School, with both twins in the middle of an argument, with the others all standing around them amused.

* * *

 **3rd Person POV:**

 **Yuro** 525 LP, Hand 2

 **Yuko** 1000 LP, Hand 0

"Utopic…Ray Xyz Dragon?" Yuko asked in shock as he stared at the newly summoned monster. Unlike the first dragon, the second looked much fiercer, likely thanks to its dark gray armor plastered on its body. Other than her dragon, Yuro controlled no other cards, with just 2 cards in her hand. Yuko, on the other hand, controlled just his Time-Warp Pendulum Dragon, which was boosted up by its own effect, with his Moon Dragon and Action Star in his Pendulum Zones.

"That's right," Yuro confirmed, "This is the evolved form of my dragon, even stronger than before!"

"But my dragon still has 4600 ATK," Yuko pointed out "If you attack with it, it'll just be destroyed."

Yuro said nothing, and simply gave a smug, confident smirk as she activated a spell

"I use **Gagaga Recharge**!" Yuro said confidently activating a spell card "I banish any amount of Gagaga monsters from my graveyard, and then I can attach the same amount to an Xyz Monster I control! I banish my Gagaga Chains and Gagaga Mancer, then attach Gagaga Carrier and Gagaga Magician to my dragon!"

From the graveyard, Gagaga Carrier and Magician both flew out before turning into glowing golden orbs that began to circle around the dragon.

"Now battle!" Yuro called, "Utopic Ray attacks Time-Warp Pendulum Dragon!"

"All right then, your funeral!" Yuko "Time-Warp Pendulum Dragon, counterattack!"

" _Rising Chaos Blast_!"

" _Spiral Vortex Strike_!"

Both dragons unleashed glowing energy streams at one another, which collided midair. Time-Warp's dark red stream colliding with Utopic Ray's golden energy, causing energy to fly around the area, illuminating the dark streets. Dark blue energy rings shot down along Time-Warp's energy, pushing back Utopic Ray as it began to be overwhelmed. Yuko stepped back in alarm as some of the energy began ricocheting across the area from the sheer power both dragons were putting into the battle. Whatever was going on, the energy seemed particularly real and… alive now. Instead of the standard energy beam that Time-Warp usually shot out, this beam seemed wild, out of control, and like it could actually wipe down an entire city in a single shot. However, despite the struggle it put up, Utopic Ray was still subject to the rules of the game, and was quickly losing ground in its battle with Time-Warp.

"I activate my dragon's ability!" Yuro exclaimed over the general mayhem of the dragon's attacks. "During the Damage Step, it gains 1000 ATK for every Overlay Unit! It has three, so my monster gains 3000 ATK! _Overlay Charge_!"

The three glowing spheres all began glowing as they launched electrical energy from them into the dragon. Utopic Ray roared loudly as it began glowing with energy. The electricity cracked along its wings and into its claws, causing its eyes to begin glowing violently. With a fierce roared, Utopic Ray began to push back Time-Warp Pendulum Dragon as its ATK rose.

 **Utopic Ray Xyz Dragon** 2500 ATK - 5500 ATK

Time-Warp was blasted backwards as it was overwhelmed by the other dragon and destroyed. Yuko shouted out in pain as he, despite his dragon's best attempts to shield him, was hit with the energy blast, sending him sprawling across the ground before colliding into the nearest brick wall. If that wasn't enough, the force of the impact knocked a nasty gash on the back of his head as blood poured out.

 **Yuko:** 1000 LP - 100 LP

"Yuko!" Yuzu called, her voice cracking with fear. "Are you okay?"

Yuzu rose back to her feet and hurried over to where Yuko had landed. She knelt down next to the boy and placed her hand to his head. She winced. Blood…not a good sign. Although he still seemed conscious…

"Please…get up" she whispered, desperate for some kind of sign of life. To her immense relief, Yuko groaned as his arm shook from the effort of trying to stand. Everything was burning, but he wasn't dead. Yuko tried to stand back up, hand slipping and arms shaking the entire time. Every molecule of his body was telling him that he was hurt and that he needed to stay down. Give up.

Seeing Yuko's condition, Yuzu first felt terrified. How had this inflicted damage this bad? Even in Action Duels there were safeguards. But they weren't even dueling on an Action Field, just with Duel Disks. So the holograms shouldn't have been solid enough to even push Yuko, let alone send him flying into a brick wall. Yuzu glared at Yuro with a determined look before standing and activating her Duel Disk. Yuro laughed bitterly.

"You?" she asked, before snorting. "You really want to duel me again? Look at yourself. You can barely even stand there without shaking in your…sneakers!"

Yuzu looked down, and found that, indeed, her arms were shaking. How could she not be scared? After seeing what this girl was capable of, she doubted even _Yugi Muto himself_ would've stood his ground without any fear. The giant metal dragon sparking with electricity certainly didn't make it less intimidating. But…

"You've attacked me and my friends." Yuzu said through gritted teeth. "I'm not just going to stand by and let you do whatever you want. This is my business too!"

Yuro waited patiently for anything else before rolling her eyes. Although this girl was certainly more courageous and noble than her fellow brethren, the fact still remained that she was a fusion duelist.

"Please," she said sarcastically. "This is our duel."

"Couldn't agree more," Yuko groaned out as he rose back to his feet, almost falling in the process. Yuko placed his hand onto the edge of the brick wall as support as he straightened himself up. "Just stay back!"

"But I-" Yuzu began to protest before being cut off as Yuko shakily raised his arm.

"That's final," Yuko said as he forcefully pushed down Yuzu's Duel Disk arm. "This is personal!"

Yuzu nodded nervously as she stepped back. Yuko gulped before raising his Duel Disk back up. Yuko let out a nervous chuckle

"I guess I underestimated you." Yuko confessed with a sly, somewhat forced, smile. "It's not happening again."

Yuro gave one last eye roll for good measure before continuing on with her duel.

"I next use the Spell Card **Gagagathunder**!"Yuro exclaimed as the spell card popped up onto the field, showing lightning bolts falling from the sky and striking Gagaga Magician and a young child. "I can banish any number of 'Gagaga' cards from my Graveyard to destroy an equal number of cards on the field. I banish Gagaga Recharge and **Gagagashield** to destroy your monster in the Pendulum Zones!"

Utopic Ray roared as the lightning still crackling along its wings redirected itself right into Sun Dragon and Action Star, destroying both of them. The monsters both cried out with looks of immense pain on their faces before exploding into fragments of light. Yuko begrudgingly slipped the monsters into his Extra Deck face-up, as per them being Pendulum Monsters.

"I end my turn," Yuro said. "Now I'm waiting. Show me what pathetic display at defense you have against me."

Yuko closed his eyes. His field was blank, no Pendulum Scales, no monsters, nothing, so unless he drew the exact right card, it was over. Yuko drew, and cracked his eyes open.

 **Yuko:** 100 LP, Hand 1

 **Yuro:** 525 LP, Hand 0

Yuko was immediately filled with an immense sense of relief as he looked over the card that he had drawn. It wouldn't win the duel, but it'd keep him in the game for a little longer.

"I activate Eternal Pendulum!" Yuko exclaimed. "Since I control neither any Pendulum Monsters on my field or Pendulum Zones, I can add all face-up Pendulum Monsters from my Extra Deck to my hand!"

With the exception of Time Imp (who returned to face-down in the Extra Deck instead), Yuko pulled the monsters from his Extra Deck and placed them in his hand.

"Now I'll set my Pendulum Scales with Scale 4 Time-Rush Serpent and Scale 10 Sun Dragon!" Yuko exclaimed before spreading out the two cards on his Duel Disk.

 **Time Rush Serpent** LV4/LIGHT/Dragon/Pendulum/ **P.S. 4** /Effect/ATK1400/DEF1200

 **Sun Dragon** LV8LIGHT/Dragon/Pendulum/Effect/ **P.S. 10** /ATK3000/DEF2800

"Now I can Pendulum Summon any monsters from Levels 5 through 9, all at the same time!" Yuko chanted "Swing, pendulum of souls! Draw an arc of light across the ether! Pendulum Summon! Appear now! My monster!"

The single beam of light shot down from above and crashed on the ground, forming into a dragon-shape, that being Yuko's ace dragon. Time-Warp was (understandably) not very pleased about being destroyed the previous turn, and gave a rather aggressive roar at the other dragon, who just roared back with equal rage.

 **Time-Warp Pendulum Dragon** LV7/DARK/Dragon/Pendulum/Effect/ **P.S. 4** /ATK2500/ **DEF2000**

"Don't really have much else to do, so I end my turn." Yuko said as he wiped a bead of sweat off his forehead. Cries averted. Yuro smirked before drawing a card.

 **Yuro:** 525 LP, Hand 1

 **Yuko:** 100 LP, Hand 1

"I think this duel seems to be getting a bit boring, don't you?" Yuro asked. "I think we both need a refresher, so I activate **The** **Cards from Heaven**!"

A spell appeared onto the field that showed coins falling from the sky and a crowd of people all reaching up to grab them.

"Now we can both draw cards until we have 6 in our hand" Yuro said Coins began to fall from the sky across the battlefield. Yuzu grabbed one out of curiosity, only for it to vanish as she did. Yuro drew six new cards, as Yuko drew five cards to make his hand six as well. With her hand refreshed, Yuro looked over her cards and smirked.

"With this, this duel is in the bag!" Yuro exclaimed. "I begin with the Spell Card **Gagagareturn**!"

A spell appeared onto the field, showing Gagaga Magician, a young blonde girl in a magician's outfit and another girl with long orange hair tied in pigtails all flying down from a portal in the sky.

"This lets me return all my banished 'Gagaga' monsters to my Graveyard," Yuro said. "So return to me my monsters!"

The same portal from the artwork appeared above the duelists, as a similar one appeared below. Gagaga Samurai, Cowboy, and Mancer all descended down from the hole and into the portal below, returning to the Graveyard.

"Next I activate the second effect of Gagagareturn!" Yuro shouted "I banish it from my Graveyard to Special Summon 1 of my Gagaga monsters! Come back, Gagaga Samurai!"

From the Graveyard portal, Gagaga Samurai leaped out and landed on his feet, nimbly landing and holding his blade out in front of himself.

 **Gagaga Samurai** RNK4/EARTH/Warrior/Xyz/Effect/ **ATK1900/** DEF1600

"Battle!" Yuro exclaimed "Utopic Ray Xyz Dragon, annihilate Time-Warp Pendulum Dragon! _Rising Chaos Blast_!"

The metallic dragon let out a roar before blasting an explosive stream of chaos energy at the other dragon, obliterating it and leaving Yuko's field wide open. This time, Yuko remembered to duck for cover before he could receive a second energy beam to the face. Yuko let out a grin.

"Just what I was waiting for!" Yuko exclaimed "I activate the Pendulum Effect of Sun Dragon! When you destroy a Pendulum Monster by battle, I can destroy that monster and inflict half its ATK to you as damage! _Nova Flame_!"

From the Pendulum Zone, the dragon roared and shot a flaming stream of energy out that collided with the metal dragon, who roared but was otherwise unaffected. Sun Dragon seemed to be putting in as much effort it could, to seemingly no effect on the opposing dragon.

"By detaching an Overlay Unit, I can prevent my monster's destruction" Yuro explained. One of Utopic Ray's Overlay Units spun around itself and in the process swept up all the flames into itself, before popping like a full balloon.

"Now Gagaga Samurai, attack directly and finish him off!" Yuro exclaimed " _Katana Cleave_!"

The samurai leaped forward into action, holding out his blades as he readied himself for a decisive blow. However, the blow never came, and was blocked by a girl with blond hair inside of a red crystal with a clock emblem on it. The girl stuck her tongue out, taunting the samurai, who look understandably annoyed.

 **Time Crystalizer** LV3/LIGHT/Spellcaster/Pendulum/P.S. 3/Effect/ATK0/ **DEF500**

"Sorry to burst your bubble, but when you gave me those cards, I drew my Time Crystalizer!" Yuko said as he gave the girl a triumphant high-five. "When you declare a direct attack, I can summon her to stop that and end your Battle Phase!"

Yuro sighed as she ran her hands through her hair and took a casual glance at her watch.

"I suppose it'll be fun to watch you squirm around for one more turn." Yuro said with a humorless chuckle. "I set a card facedown before ending my turn."

Yuko drew a card to begin his turn, with the turn counter changing accordingly. Thanks to Yuro's card he now had 6 cards to work with in his hand, so he could hopeful put up a better defense.

 **Yuko:** 100 LP, Hand 6

 **Yuro:** 525 LP, Hand 4

Yuko took a brief glance over the cards in his hand before locking onto one with a wince. It was risky, but he had an idea.

"All right, here goes!" Yuko exclaimed "I activate the Continues Spell Overclocking!"

The overwound clock appeared up above between Yuko's Pendulum Zones, causing them to rapidly spin in place. Yuko winced as his Life Points were cut in half by the effect, infusing the energy into the watch.

 **Yuko:** 100 LP - 50 LP

"What does that do?" Yuro asked Yuko, who ignored her and moved on with his turn

"Now I can Overclock Pendulum any monsters from Levels 5 through 9!" Yuko exclaimed "Swing, pendulum of souls! Swing faster and faster, and enter a new era! Overclock Pendulum! Emerge! My monsters!"

Instead of the normal portal forming, a different portal formed with the Overclocking clock above it. The portal spun rapidly in circles, causing wind to pick up. Yuko, Yuzu and Yuro's hair all waved in the wind as glowing energy spirals shot out of the portal and onto the field. Time-Warp Pendulum Dragon stomped its feet and let out a roar as Origin landed atop Time-Warp's head. The dragon shook its head like a dog, shaking the magician off, who simply just began floating instead.

 **Time-Warp Pendulum Dragon** LV7/DARK/Dragon/Pendulum/Effect/P.S. 4/ **ATK2500** /DEF2000

 **Time Gear - Origin** LV7/DARK/Spellcaster/Fusion/Effect/ **ATK2500** /DEF2100

"Overclock Pendulum, huh?" Yuro muttered before giving an eye roll. "I'm not surprised that you decided to pull out some stupid convoluted card from your Deck to save you at the last second, to be honest."

"It's not stupid or convoluted!" Yuko protested vehemently. "It makes perfect sense and works perfectly well!"

"Then prove it." Yuro dared as she gestured to her dragon. "Beat me with it, and MAYBE I'll acknowledge it."

"And will you listen to our story?" Yuzu asked as she crossed her arms. Yuro just gave out a sigh and shrugged.

"I'll consider it."

Yuko and Yuzu looked at each other and nodded. Yuko turned back to face the field as he prepared for his plan. Out of Origin's effects, there were a few that might work…namely…

"I use Time Gear Origin's 6th effect!" Yuko exclaimed "I can negate the effects of a card you control until the End Phase! I choose your dragon! _Navigate Dark_!"

One of the orbs circling Origin flew down and was absorbed into his staff. The magician waved his staff around, causing a dark cloud to form around the field, engulfing Utopic Ray Xyz Dragon, which roared as it tried to shake away the dark smog to no avail.

"Battle!" Yuko shouted. "Origin will attack Utopic Ray Xyz Dragon! _Cursed Magic Strike_!"

The magician darted forward and blasted down a barrage of black energy at the dragon. However, suddenly the energy redirected itself midair and hit Gagaga Samurai, who had bent down onto one knee and sheathed his sword.

"I used Gagaga Samurai's effect" Yuro explained. "When you declare an attack, by switching him into Defense Position, I can make him become the new attack target."

"I've still got another attack!" Yuko "Time Warp! Attack Utopic Ray Xyz Dragon with _Spiral Vortex Strike_!"

The dragon leaped into the air before unleashing a bright energy stream at the Xyz Dragon, who unleashed its own energy blast to counter Time-Warp's.

"Since Utopic Ray Xyz Dragon has Gagaga Carrier as an Overlay Unit, it can't be destroyed by battle!" Yuro said smugly. Utopic Ray pushed back as its energy beam began to physically push Time-Warp back, carving gashes into the pavement as the dragon's claws dug in.

Yuko just gave a little smirk before patting Time-Warp on the shoulder and diving away.

"But my dragon can!"

Yuro's eyes widened as sure enough, Yuko's dragon was overwhelmed and destroyed in the energy clash.

"And that activates Sun Dragon's ability to destroy your dragon!" Yuko reminded " _Nova Flame_!"

From the Pendulum Zone, Sun Dragon launched a barrage of fire at the metallic dragon. Utopic Ray roared as it batted the flames away with its wings, trying to save itself. Yuro shot her monster a concerned glance before gesturing to the field.

"I activate my facedown card!" Yuro exclaimed in shock " **Xyz Shield!** I choose an Xyz Monster I control, and that monster can't be destroyed until the End Phase!"

The flames uselessly dispersed around the golden dome that formed around Utopic Ray, preventing the monster's destruction. Yuro breathed a sigh of relief as her dragon was safe.

"I set one card face down and end my turn…" Yuko said as the reverse card appeared at his feet "And now Origin's effect ends and Utopic Ray regains its effects. Additionally, I pay half my Life Points as per the cost of Overclocking."

The black smog cleared from the dragon's body and its wings and eyes glowed as its effects were restored. Yuko winced again as his LP dropped.

 **Yuko:** 50 LP - 25 LP

"See?" Yuro pointed out in a bored tone. "It's gimmicky, convoluted and pointless."

* * *

"R-rank up?" Yema asked in confusion. "What in the world is that?"

"Your doom" Shun answered simply. "Blaze Falcon can attack my opponent directly! Go Blaze Falcon! _Raptor's Break of Thunderclap_!"

The falcon screeched as it swooped in, claws extended as it prepared to take out Yema. Yema hissed as the falcon's talons scraped across her forearm, leaving a gash along it

 **Yema:** 1950 LP - 950 LP

"When Blaze Falcon inflict battle damage, I can destroy a monster you control!" Shun exclaimed " _Electrostatic Blaze_!"

Blaze Falcon soared over the field, raining seemingly endless bombs onto the field. Yema screamed out as she felt the nearly overwhelming heat and explosions rain down from above. However, Star-Strike raised its wings, protecting Yema from the bombs as it erupted into flames.

"I set 1 card facedown before ending my turn." Shun said, placing the card onto his Duel Disk. "Now let's see what you have."

"M-my turn," Yema groaned out, barely able to feel her fingers. "I draw!"

 **Yema:** 950 LP, Hand 2

 **Shun:** 400 LP, Hand 2

Yema flexed her hands a few times, feeling slowly returning. She shot a nervous glance at Blaze Falcon. What kind of power was that if she could feel its attacks without Solid Vision? Was her opponent some crazy Egyptian psycho with magic powers or something?

"I Pendulum Summon again!" Yema exclaimed. "Swing, pendulum of destiny! Swing further and further, and transcend limits! Overscale Pendulum! Emerge! My monsters!"

The palm of Yema's hand glowed as she held it upwards, a pillar of light shooting up into the sky. A portal formed between the two magicians, from which twin spires of light shot down. Star-Strike roared as it hovered just above the ground, only to look slightly irritated as it was completely overshadowed by the much larger Astro Assault.

 **Star-Strike Pendulum Dragon** LV6/LIGHT/Dragon/Pendulum/Effect/P.S. 4/ **ATK2500** /DEF2000

 **Astro Assault Pendulum Dragon** LV8/LIGHT/Dragon/Pendulum/Effect/P.S. 4/ **ATK3800** /DEF1600

"Now an Overscale Pendulum Summon?" Shun asked in slight confusion. "How many strange tricks do you have up your sleeve?"

"Enough to beat you!" Yema exclaimed. "I activate Astro Assault's effect! I can banish 1 card you control! So say bye to Blaze Falcon! _End of the Shadows_!"

The large dragon unleashed a massive energy blast of light at the falcon from its jaws. Blaze Falcon raised its wings in an attempt to deflect the energy away, but was pushed back. Shun just glanced up, seemingly unconcerned with the turn of events.

"I activate my facedown card **Raidraptor - Veil**!" Shun declared in response. The reverse card opened and displayed a Rise Falcon behind a glowing shield that was deflecting missiles away. Just like in the artwork, a glowing shield formed in front of Blaze Falcon that deflected away Astro Assault's energy. "Until the End Phase, my Raidraptor monsters can't be targeted by card effects or destroyed by them!"

"Then I'll do it by battle!" Yema exclaimed. "Astro Assault Pendulum Dragon will attack Blaze Falcon! _Cosmic Solar Blast_!"

The dragon roared as it unleashed a bright energy flare that his Blaze Falcon head on. The falcon let out a screech as it tried to defend itself.

"I banish Raidraptor - Veil from my Graveyard," Shun responded calmly. "I banish it and another Raidraptor monster from my Graveyard, then, until the End Phase, my Raidraptor monsters can't be destroyed by battle and I take no battle damage! I banish a Vanishing Lanius!"

Another barrier formed around Blaze Falcon, bouncing back Astro Assault's energy away, leaving both the monster and duelist unharmed. Yema stamped her foot in frusteration and anger.

"I end my turn." Yema said as her dragons landed back beside her. Yema bit her nails nervously. Whoever (or whatever) this guy was, the Solid Vision was strange. Normally Solid Vision was…well…solid, but it shouldn't be able to cause pain. Plus, they only had Duel Disks, so how was it that these monsters were somehow solid and could inflict real damage?

* * *

"I'm sorely disappointed." Yuro admitted, "For some reason, I expected more from you to be honest. I draw!"

 **Yuro** 525 LP, Hand 5

 **Yuko:** 25 LP, Hand 4

"First I activate **Gagagarising**!" Yuro exclaimed as she raised the spell, showing Gagaga Magician rising from a crack in the earth surrounded by glowing light. "I revive Gagaga Mancer from the my Graveyard!"

The ground cracked open and Gagaga Mancer rose from the crack and landed onto the field. The man crouched down onto a defensive stance as he held his staff in front of him, trying not to shake too much as he faced down the much more powerful looking Origin.

 **Gagaga Mancer** LV4/DARK/Spellcaster/Effect/ATK100/ **DEF100**

"And now I activate Gagaga Mancer's ability!" Yuro said, "I resurrect Gagaga Magician from my Graveyard!"

Gagaga Mancer held up his staff before stabbing it into the ground, which caused the ground to crack apart as Gagaga Magician rose up with his arms crossed. Gagaga Magician gave Mancer a nod of respect as his hands began crackling with energy.

 **Gagaga Magician** LV4/DARK/Spellcaster/Effect/ **ATK1500** DEF1000

"Now I overlay Gagaga Mancer and Magician!" Yuro exclaimed. "Peerless marksman from the peaceful land, come now and aid me in this fight! Aim true with your arrows of truth! Xyz Summon! Rank 4! **Gagaga Archer**!"

The two magicians both turned into pure energy that spiraled upwards into a portal, which flashed with energy. From the portal, a man descended down, wearing an orange helmet with matching shoulder pads and light leather armor. In his hands, the man clutched a golden bow, with a quiver of silver-tipped arrows hanging on his hip. The man crouched into a kneeling position as he held his bow at the ready.

 **Gagaga Archer** RNK4/DARK/Warrior/Xyz/Effect/ATK1800/ **DEF2000**

"I activate Gagaga Archer's ability!" Yuro said. "By using an Overlay Unit, I can banish 1 monster you control until my next Standby Phase! I choose your Time Crystalizer! _Arrow of Truth_!"

The archer launched a glowing arrow straight at the girl, who was consumed into a vortex of energy.

"And since I detached Gagaga Mancer, an Xyz Monster I control gains 500 ATK until the End Phase!" Yuro exclaimed "I choose Utopic Ray!"

The dragon glowed as its ATK shot up slightly. This was visualized as the dragon's claws began to crackle with electricity as the beast roared at its opponent.

 **Utopic Ray Xyz Dragon** 2500 ATK - 3000 ATK

"Now finish this duel!" Yuro called " _Rising Chaos Blast_!"

Utopia Ray unleashed a massive energy blast straight at Origin, who stood his ground without flinching…as hard as that was.

 **Utopic Ray Xyz Dragon** 3000 ATK - 5000 ATK

"I activate Kuriboh Calling!" Yuko interjected. "This lets me add 1 'Kuri' monster from my Deck to my hand! I select Ancient Kuriboh!"

Yuko plucked a card that was ejected from his Deck. Yuro just gave another smug smirk.

"Adding a card to your hand doesn't matter," she said. "The attack will still continue!"

"Actually, it's your attack that doesn't matter!" Yuko said. "I activate the effect of Ancient Kuriboh! I place it into my Spell and Trap Card Zone face-up to negate the damage I would take!"

Just as Origin was destroyed by the massive energy blast, a dark blue Kuriboh appeared onto the field and absorbed the energy that was shot by Utopic Ray, before inflating like a balloon. Yuko grinned and rubbed the Kuriboh's head, who squealed happily.

"Plus, as long as Ancient Kuriboh is on the field, I take no more damage," Yuko said with a confident smile. "If it gets destroyed before two turns are up, I take the damage I would have. But in two turns I can destroy Ancient Kuriboh manually and inflict that negated damage to you!"

"Then I'll have to just end the duel before then" Yuro said, equally as smug. "I set two cards and end my turn"

"It's my turn!" Yuko exclaimed, "I draw!"

 **Yuko:** 25 LP, Hand 5

 **Yuro:** 525 LP, Hand 3

"I want to ask you something," Yuko said abruptly, causing both Yuzu and Yuro to look at him curiously, "First off, who are you? Also, why are you doing this?"

Yuro glared as Yuko fiercely.

"Revenge," Yuro said, like it was the most normal thing to drive a person in the world. "You scum took everything from us!"

"I told you, I don't know what you're talking about," Yuko insisted. "What in the world happened to you?"

"If you insist on continuing your charade, then I guess I'll explain," Yuro said bitterly. "You fusion scum invaded our home and carded us all!"

"I think you have the wrong person" Yuko said, waving his hands in front of him. "I have no clue what you're saying!"

Yuro growled as her hands formed into fists. Yuko leaned away in an attempt to escape whatever explosion would inevitably follow.

" **SHUT UP** **!** "Yuro screamed as her eyes glowed bright orange. **"I know what I saw! You were pretending to be** _ **him**_ **! You took** _ **her**_ **away!"**

"Wanna stop playing the pronoun game?" Yuko jokingly attempted before deciding to just end the duel as quickly as possible. Preferably before he died.

"I Pendulum Summon!" Yuko exclaimed "Swing, pendulum of souls! Draw an arc of light across the ether! Pendulum Summon! Appear now! My monster!"

Yuko's hand glowed as he raised it into the air. From his fingertips, blue energy shot out, forming into a spiraling portal in the air. A giant version of Yuko's pendant appeared and swung back and forth across the portal. A large, single column of gold energy shot down, forming into Time-Warp Pendulum Dragon on the ground, who let out a massive roar.

 **Time-Warp Pendulum Dragon** LV7/DARK/Dragon/Pendulum/Effect/ **ATK2500/** DEF2000

" **I was waiting for you to do that you idiot!"** Yuro said with a wicked sneer, " **I activate my facedown card! Restoration Miracle!"**

Yuro's trap opened, showing a boy with a Duel Disk drawing a card from his Deck which glowed bright gold.

" **This negates the effects of all face-up cards you control, plus it reduces the ATK of your monsters to 0!** " Yuro said as the same gold glow engulfed all cards on Yuko's field, causing Time-Rush Serpent and Sun Dragon both to be entangled in red glowing chains. Time-Warp Pendulum Dragon was tied up by blue chains that also drained its energy

 **Time-Warp Pendulum Dragon** 2500 ATK - 0 ATK

" **Then in exchange you can add 1 banished card or a card from your Graveyard to your hand."** Yuro said. Yuko frowned before looking through his banished zone and adding a card to his hand.

"Ok then, I Normal Summon Time Guardian!" Yuko said as the armored warrior appeared onto the field. The warrior glanced at Time-Warp with slight concern and raised its sword, ready for battle.

 **Time Guardian** LV4/EARTH/Warrior/Pendulum/Effect/P.S. 2/ **ATK1400** /DEF1200

"Now I activate Ancient Fusion!" Yuko exclaimed, revealing the card he added to his hand. Yuro simply growled at the mere mention of fusion. "This let's me…"

Yuko trailed off as he saw Yuro's feral glare. Yuko let out a gulp before he held out his hand towards his monsters.

"I fuse Time-Warp Pendulum Dragon and Time Guardian!" Yuko said as his two monsters were combined into a portal as he clasped his hands. "Guardian of the timestream, become the spirit of courage and dwell in the heart of the dragon! Fusion Summon! Come forth! Brave dragon with the blazing eyes of courage! Time-Warp Braving Dragon!"

The dragon emerged onto the field and let out a huge roar. Flames spouted from the ground beneath it as the ground shook from the force of the dragon. Both Time-Warp Rush Serpent and Sun Dragon let out roars of support to Braving Dragon who snarled at Utopic Ray. Utopic Ray responded with an equally ferocious roar

 **Time Warp Braving Dragon** LV8/DARK/Dragon/Fusion/Effect/ **ATK2500** /DEF3000

 **Time Warp Braving Dragon** 2500 ATK - 3000 ATK

"When Braving Dragon is Fusion Summoned, it gains ATK equal to half the ATK of the Warrior monster!" Yuko declared "Time Guardian had 1400 ATK, so Braving Dragon gains 700! _Flareburst Spirit_!"

Braving Dragon stomped its feet again as flames sprouted up around it, engulfing the dragon as its ATK rose

 **Time Warp Braving Dragon** 3000 ATK - 3700 ATK

"Next I activate Braving Dragon's ability!" Yuko exclaimed "It reduces the ATK of a monster you control to 0, then my dragon gains that much ATK! _Brave Wave_!"

Braving Dragon stomped the ground firmly, causing a bright energy wave to shoot out from where it landed. When the wave hit Utopic Ray, the dragon groaned and collapsed as its ATK dropped

 **Utopic Ray Xyz Dragon** 2500 ATK - 0 ATK

 **Time-Warp Braving Dragon** 3700 ATK - 6200 ATK

"Additionally, Braving Dragon negates the effects of all monsters you control whose ATK is lower than or equal to its ATK" Yuko said "So your dragon's effects are negated"

Utopic Ray Dragon groaned as it collapsed to the ground, its effect negated by Time-Warp's effect.

"Now battle!" Yuko called "Time-Warp Braving Dragon, incinerate Utopic Ray Xyz Dragon! _Blazing Revolution_!"

The dragon let out a massive roar before shooting out a massive stream of fire at Utopic Ray, who brought up its wings as a shield.

" **It won't be that easy!"** Yuro said smugly " **I activate my facedown card Neverbreak Halve! At the cost of half my Life Points, this prevents all monsters I control from being destroyed by battle this turn, plus I take no more damage!"**

The trap flipped up, showing a monster shielded inside a bubble from a massive energy storm. Yuro grunted slightly as her Life Points were halved. A bubble formed around Utopic Ray and Gagaga Archer, guarding the monsters from being engulfed in the flames.

 **Yuro:** 525 LP - 262 LP

Yuko furrowed his eyebrow. He had really hoped that the last attack would have ended the duel. Otherwise he wasn't sure he could survive. But at the very least, he had Ancient Kuriboh to stop damage.

"I'll pass it back to you" Yuko said, "Then, during the End Phase, our monster's ATK return to normal."

Time-Warp Braving Dragon's flames died back down a little as Utopic Ray regained its energy and rose back up.

 **Time-Warp Braving Dragon** 6200 ATK - 3200 ATK

 **Utopic Ray Xyz Dragon** 0 ATK - 2500 ATK

" _It'll be fine"_ Yuko thought, _"It'll be fine. It'll be fine. It'll be fine"_

* * *

"Let's wrap this up!" Shun said, "I draw!"

 **Shun:** 400 LP, Hand 3

 **Yema:** 950 LP, Hand 1

"I activate Blaze Falcon's other effect!" Shun said, "By using one of its Overlay Unit, I can destroy all Special Summoned monsters you control and then inflict 500 damage to you for each one! _Ravaging Revenge_!"

Blaze Falcon screeched as it swooped at Yema's monsters, firing bombs downwards. Star-Strike let out a roar as it tried to shield itself before being overwhelmed by the bombs and erupting into flames. However, Astro Assault just let out a roar, firing an energy blast upwards that destroyed the remaining bombs, keeping the dragon safe.

 **Yema:** 950 LP - 450 LP

"Astro Assault is unaffected by your card effects." Yema explained as her dragon roared again. "So, sorry, but she's not going anywhere!"

"It still makes no difference." Shun said shrugging, "Because, if you remember, Blaze Falcon can still attack directly! Go! _Raptor's Break of Thunderclap_!"

The falcon swooped in again, claws ready to take down Yema. Yema simply held up her hand towards her facedown card.

"I-I'm not just going down like that!" Yema shouted "I activate my facedown card! Lost and Found! By revealing a Pendulum Monster in my hand, I can reduce the battle damage I take by the revealed monster's ATK!"

Yema held out the card in her hand and revealed it, showing the monster to Shun.

"I reveal Star Gazer to decrease the battle damage by 600!" Yema said, "Since I would take 1000 damage, now I only take 400!"

A bright red present with a bow popped up onto the field right in Blaze Falcon's path. The gift popped open and the shadow of Star Gazer popped out, blocking Blaze Falcon's path. Although it couldn't stop the falcon, it still decreased the monster's speed, letting Yema survive.

 **Yema:** 450 LP - 50 LP

"Since Blaze Falcon inflicted battle damage, I can destroy a monster on the field!" Shun exclaimed. Yema looked at Shun with her eyebrow raised. Shun coughed awkwardly as he remembered something. "But since your monster is unaffected by card effects, there's no point."

"I end my turn by setting two facedown cards." Shun said, placing the cards onto his duel disk. "Now let's see what you have to offer."

"It's m-my turn!" Yema stammered. "I draw!"

 **Yema:** 50 LP, Hand 2

 **Shun:** 400 LP, Hand 1

Yema paused over her hand before looking up at Shun and speaking.

"Can I ask you something?" Yema asked. Shun rolled his eyes and nodded. "Why are you after me and my friends?"

Shun gave a fierce glare at Yema for a few seconds before answering

"Are you really asking me?" Shun spat in disbelief "After what you people have done? You're asking me _why_?"

Yema shook her head

"I think you're mistaken." she said, "I really have no clue what-"

"Silence!" Shun said cutting off Yema, "Win, and maybe then I'll listen to your excuses."

"Fine then…" Yema muttered as she looked over her cards.

"But before you try anything, I'll activate the Continuous Trap **Raidraptor - Sanctum**!" Shun said, "As long as this card in face-up on the field, Raidraptor monsters can't be destroyed by battle or card effects, targeted by card effects and I take no battle damage when they battle. However, I must banish 1 Raidraptor from my Graveyard each turn or it's destroyed."

The field around the two duelists glowed as rocks with perches formed. Trees popped up and shook in the wind as Blaze Falcon let out a huge screech.

"I also activate my second facedown card!" Shun said. "The Continuous Trap **Raidraptor - Barrier**! While I control a "Raidraptor" Xyz Monster, I can't take any effect damage!"

Shun's second trap flipped up, showing a Rise Falcon behind a circular barrier that was guarding it from an energy beam.

"With this, my defense is complete," Shun boasted. "Blaze Falcon can't be destroyed, and I take no battle or effect damage."

"No defense is perfect," Yema said, looking over the cards in her hand. "And I have just the way to beat it!"

" _How the heck can I beat this?"_ Yema thought desperately thought as she ran through every possible idea in her head. None of them worked…unless…wait…no, that wouldn't work either.

"You have nothing, don't you?" Shun said with a smug smile "If you surrender now, MAYBE I'll take mercy and won't card you."

"You won't card me?" Yema asked in shock. "W-what does that mean?"

Shun simply gave a smirk and tapped his Duel Disk. Yema shuddered before looking back at her hand. This was a duel she couldn't afford to lose.

"I…I Normal Summon Star Gazer!" Yema said as the young boy appeared onto the field. The boy frowned and trembled in fear at the sight of Blaze Falcon, but stood his ground as bravely as he could, holding his telescope out like a sword.

Yema gripped her head. She couldn't afford to lose, but there was simply no way for her to win. Nothing she had could beat Shun's Traps, and then Blaze Falcon could just bypass her defenses and attack directly. It was hopeless! There was no way she could…no way she could….she could…

Yema blinked firmly as her irises glowed slightly yellow

"And now I activate Star Gazer's ability!" she exclaimed. "I can add 1 'Star' card from my Deck to my hand!"

The boy set up his telescope and gazed at a starry sky that appeared midair. The boy gasped as a card fell down and into Yema's hand. Yema stared at the card in equal shock before speaking hesitantly.

"I…I add **Gemini the Star Tuner** to my hand!" Yema said, revealing the card she added. Shun's eyes widened.

"Tuner?" he asked in surprise. "Then that means…are you…."

"Hey, I'm pretty surprised too," Yema admitted as her irises faded back to normal. "But I'm not about to question it! I activate its ability! By reducing the Level of a Pendulum Monster by 1, I can Special Summon it from my hand! I choose Astro Assault Pendulum Dragon!"

Astro Assault glowed as its Level dropped slightly and a star emerged from the dragon, representing the Level taken.

 **Astro Assault Pendulum Dragon** LV8 - LV 7

The star spun in place before shrinking slightly as a young girl appeared around the star, with the star embedded in her palm. Gemini had long silver hair that extended down to her ankles, held in place by long golden ribbons that glowed slightly. She was rather petit in size, and despite looking about 10 years old was only about as tall as Star Gazer (who looked maybe 6). The girl wore a cherry red colored dress that fell to her knees, with straps on her shoulders. The star embedded in her palm glimmered as she held it above her head. The girl gave a smile to Star Gazer and the two high-fived each other, boy children grinning happily.

 **Gemini the Star Tuner** LV1/LIGHT/Spellcaster/Tuner/Effect/ATK300/ **DEF800**

"Now I Tune Level 7 Astro Assault Pendulum Dragon with Level 1 Gemini the Star Tuner!" Yema shouted. The girl giggles as she turned into a single glowing green ring, and Astro Assault transformed into seven glowing stars that flew into the center of the ring.

 **7 + 1 = 8**

"Flashing blade that pushes the future forward!" Yema chanted. "Awaken in the flash of dreams! Synchro Summon! Level 8! **Asteria, Paladin of Ethereal Fantasy**!"

From the beam of light that was created, a sword suddenly slashed out through the beam of light. The light beams scattered across the room, illuminating the surroundings. From the beam, a girl wearing paladin armor emerged, holding a glowing sword and a shield. The sword had an intricate wing design as the hilt, giving the weapon an angelic appearance, while the shield was black, with sharp wings on the edge, giving it a more demonic appearance that contrasted with the angelic appearance of her sword. The girl's armor was split down the center, with the left being white and the right half looking more demonic. On Asteria's back there was a pair of wings, with one angel and one devil wing. The girl had a calm, serene expression on her face, while still looking determined to face down and defeat Blaze Falcon. Star Gazer stared up at Asteria in awe, smiling as he clutched his telescope close to himself. Asteria just smiled and patted Star Gazer on the head.

 **Asteria, Paladin of Ethereal Fantasy** LV8/LIGHT/Warrior/Synchro/Effect/ **ATK2500** /DEF2000

"You can Synchro Summon?" Shun said in surprise

"I can Synchro Summon?" Yema asked in equal shock, before grinning "All right! I can Synchro Summon! My brother is gonna be sooo jealous!"

"W-well, it doesn't matter!" Shun stammered, still surprised at the newly summoned monster. "With my two traps, no matter how strong, your monster still can't beat me!"

"I think you'll find that you're mistaken!" Yema said confidently, lacking any hesitation or fear she had felt before. "When Gemini is sent to the Graveyard for a Synchro Summon, I can negate the effects of a card you control! So your Sanctum's effects are going bye-bye!"

The faint image of Gemini appeared above Shun's Sanctum, giggling as she held out her hand, causing the trap to glow before being covered in a barrier of light, negating its effects. Shun paled.

"Uh-oh…"

"Then you know what that means!" Yema said with a grin. "Without your Trap Card, your Blaze Falcon is going bye-bye; and the rest of your Life Points with it!"

Asteria drew her sword before preparing to strike down the falcon.

"Now let's wrap this duel up!" Yema declared "Asteria, Paladin of Ethereal Fantasy, attack Blaze Falcon!"

Asteria leaped forward, raising her sword as she prepared to attack Blaze Falcon.

"W-wait a second!" Shun hastily interjected, "It's not over yet! I discard **Raidraptor - Mirror Strix** to activate its effect! My Blaze Falcon's ATK and DEF become equal to your monster's original ATK and DEF, and Blaze Falcon can't be destroyed by that battle!"

A bird with a mirror on its back appeared and latched onto Blaze Falcon, whose ATK and DEF shot up.

 **Raidraptor - Blaze Falcon** 1000 ATK, 2000 DEF - 2500 ATK, 2000 DEF

"So now only your paladin gets destroyed!" Shun said with a smug smirk. He had won! Next turn, Blaze Falcon could attack directly and…Shun's smirk faded when Yema simple shook her head with a smile.

"Sorry to burst your bubble Shun, but my paladin has another effect!" Yema said with a confident smile. "When it battles a Special Summoned monster, it gains 1000 ATK! _Limit Overcharge_!"

Asteria's sword glowed brighter as its ATK rose up even higher

 **Asteria, Paladin of Ethereal Fantasy** 2500 ATK - 3500 ATK

Shun visibly gulped as he watched the paladin's sword glow with light as it grew longer and formed a blade made from light.

"And even though your Blaze Falcon can't be destroyed, you'll still take the damage!" Yema said, "And you don't have enough Life Points to survive! Go, Asteria! _Hopeful Blade_!"

Asteria leaped up high into the air and dropped down, before landing atop the falcon. The girl drew back her sword and stabbed it into Blaze Falcon. The bird let out a groan as it lost altitude and hit the ground in a fiery blaze. Shun shouted in pain before flying back and colliding into the warehouse wall.

 **Shun:** 400 LP - 0 LP

 **WINNER - Yema**

* * *

" **My turn,"** Yuro growled as her eyes flashed brighter. **"** **I draw!"**

 **Yuko:** 25 LP, Hand 4

" **During the Standby Phase, your Time Crystalizer returns to the field,** " Yuro muttered with a smirk. **"** **Not that it'll do you much good.** "

Time Crystalizer reappeared back onto the field, pouting from being banished the previous turn.

 **Time Crystalizer** LV3/LIGHT/Spellcaster/Pendulum/P.S. 3/Effect/ATK0/ **DEF500**

 **Time Crystalizer** 0 ATK- 500 ATK

" **I Normal Summon Gagaga Girl!"** Yuro said, summoning a blonde magician girl to her field. The girl gave small smile as she absentmindedly typed on her cell phone and gave Yuko a wave, who waved back, then immediately felt stupid for waving.

 **Gagaga Girl** LV3/DARK/Spellcaster/Effect/ **ATK1000/** DEF800

" **Since I control a '** **Gagaga** **' monster, I can Special Summon this card from my hand."** Yuro said, **"** **Come forth, Gagaga Child!"**

A young boy holding a bar of ice cream with two stars on it, and wearing a magician's hat and a dark blue jacket over his shoulders.

 **Gagaga Child** LV2/DARK/Spellcaster/Effect/ATK800/ **DEF1200**

" **Now Gagaga Child's ability activates."** Yuri stated **"I can target 1 '** **Gagaga** **' monster I control and then Child's Level becomes the Level of that monster. So now Child becomes a Level 3!"**

Gagaga Child waved his ice cream stick up, causing Gagaga Girl to giggle. The stars on the ice cream stick glowed as an extra star appeared onto the star, bringing the total to 3, representing its Level.

 **Gagaga Child** LV 2- LV 3

" **Now I overlay my Gagaga Child and Girl!"** Yuro exclaimed as the two monsters turned into glowing orbs that spiraled into the portal together. **"** **Mighty guardian from ancient times, come now and aid me in this fight! Sharpen your blade of steel! Xyz Summon! Rank 3! Gagaga Knight!"**

The portal flashed with energy, as, from the portal, a man emerged from, wearing a set a gleaming silver armor. In his hands, the man held a sword, with sheath hanging at his hip. The man held his sword at the ready as he glared down at Braving Dragon.

 **Gagaga Knight** RNK3/DARK/Warrior/Xyz/Effect/ **ATK2000** /DEF1000

" _It's okay."_ Yuko thought, " _I still have Ancient Kuriboh, so I won't take any damage."_

"All right, bring it on!" Yuko dared "Give me your best shot!"

Yuro just giggled darkly.

" **Oh, I'm not attacking**." Yuro said, her giggles dying down. "I **activate Gagaga Knight's ability! By detaching an overlay unit, I can destroy 1 card on the field. So say bye to Ancient Kuriboh and bye to your Life Points! Shining Slash**!"

"Well…" Yuko said without emotion as the knight raised its sword into the air "Shi-"

The man brought his sword down, shooting out an energy beam that hit Ancient Kuriboh, destroying it. The blue monster exploded, cutting off Yuko mid-sentence, sending him flying back as his Life Points dropped to 0.

 **Yuko:** 25 LP - 0 LP

 **WINNER - Yuro**

* * *

The holograms vanished as Yema approached Shun, who was lying on the ground

"I believe we had a deal," Yema said, bending down to Shun's level. "Since I won, you'll listen to my 'excuses'"

Shun nodded rather bitterly as he glared at Yema. Yema sighed at his pained expression and dragged him over the nearest couch and after much effort, she managed to dump him unceremoniously on the cushions.

"Can I please just explain?" Yema begged, dropping to her knees to meet Shun's eyes directly. Shun just gave a small laugh.

"I don't have much of a choice, do I?" Shun said sarcastically, gesturing to his right arm and leg, which both looked to have huge burns running down the side of them, likely from Blaze Falcon exploding. "I can't exactly go anywhere."

"I have no clue what you're talking about," Yema explained. "I'm not sure what you mean by what 'my people' have done."

"Well, I thought you were an enemy fusion agent," Shun explained before letting out a sigh, probably seeing his rather flawed conclusion. "We saw your friends practicing Fusion Summoning, and my…friend jumped to a conclusion. I did too to be honest…"

"But…what's a fusion agent?" Yema asked, feeling concerned. From what it sounded like, these 'fusion agents' did something bad to Shun and his people.

"Well, it's-" Shun began to explain, before his Duel Disk began to ring. Removing the device from his wrist, he tapped the answer button on the screen.

"Hey Shun" a girl's voice said from the other side "I've subdued a fusion agent. Preparing to card."

Shun sat up hastily, hissing slightly as he scrapped his burnt arm against the couch, and grabbed his Duel Disk

"Yuro, wait, they're not fusion agents!" Shun shouted

"Shun…are you okay?" Yuro asked. "We agreed on what we saw, remember? That boy…he's an Academia spy if I ever saw one."

"Sora?" Yema asked in shock. "A spy? He's not subtle enough to do something like that?"

Yuro gasped on the other side of the call.

"Wait, Shun, are you captured?" she asked urgently. "Just hang on, I'll be there in a second!"

"No, Yuro, wait-" Shun began before being cut off as the call was hung up. Shun looked at Yema. "You have to get there quickly. She's going to card your friend!"

"C-card?" Yema asked in confusion and disbelief. It almost sounded like… "What's that?"

"She's going to turn him into a card." Shun remarked as if it were the most normal thing in the world.

"W-WH-WHAT!?" Yema screamed as she stood up "Stay here, I have more questions for you later!"

Yema bolted for the door as quickly as her legs would carry her. Yuko was going to be turned into a card? How was that even possible? Whatever was happening, Yema hoped she could make it in time. She reached the door before pausing.

"Tell me…Shun" Yema said in a cautious tone "Why did you tell me all of this?"

Shun chuckled lightly.

"Let's say…you remind me of a friend."

Yema pondered the answer for a second before opening the door and leaving the warehouse behind. Shun just smiled before lying back down onto the sofa.

* * *

"End of the line, fusion scum" Yuro growled, her eyes normal again, but the girl still just as anger fueled as before. "Let's see how you like it!"

Yuko just groaned as he sat up. The last explosion had sent him back into the brick wall, and Yuko was fairly sure he had felt something crack inside him, possibly either a rib, bone, or an overactive imagination. Yuko prayed to god it was the last one. Though, judging from the burning pain in his side, God wasn't being particularly accepting of his prayer.

"Yuro, please stop!"

Yuro spun in surprise and faced the boy that dropped down. The boy pulled away the mask that was covering his mouth, revealing his face…looked exactly like Yuko's face.

"What the actual fu-" Yuko began before being cut off as Yuro started ranting.

"What are you doing here?" Yuro hissed. "Can't you see I'm busy?"

"They're not the same ones who took her," the boy whispered. "So we need to-"

The boy was cut off mid sentence when Yuzu's bracelet glowed brightly without warning, engulfing the area in light. When the light cleared the boy was gone.

"Y-yuto!" Yuro stammered as she looked around. "Are you okay?"

After a few more seconds Yuro turned to Yuzu with a ferocious glare.

"What did you do to him?" Yuro demanded, reaching down and grabbing Yuzu by the shoulders and shaking her aggressively. "What did you do to my brother?"

"I-I-I don't know!" Yuzu stammered, staring at her bracelet in equal shock and horror. "It's never done anything like this before!"

Yuro just growled angrily before throwing Yuzu back to the ground roughly. She blinked the tears out of her eyes before turning away.

"I'll be back for you two one day," she said menacingly. "But for now, I need to go find him."

Yuro sprinted off down the road, desperately calling out for her brother. Not a few moments later, Yema sprinted up to the two, bending down to get a look at Yuko's head, making a few concerned sounds.

"Did you find your brother?" Yuko asked slightly woozily. Yema just shot Yuzu a confused glance.

"He's lost a lot of blood…" Yuzu explained. "And he might have a concussion too, from that last impact."

"Did you win?" Yema asked Yuko, although the only answer she received was a low groan. "I'll take that as a no. I beat the guy who came after me. He's resting now."

Yuzu tilted her head in confusion at the last statement. Sensing the girl's confusion, Yema explained the events that had transpired down at the docks, from arriving, to the duel, her conversation with Shun and finally Yema rushing back to check on Yuko and Yuzu.

"Do you know what in the world is going on?" Yuzu asked Yema, her voice trembling slightly. If this is what could happen from just one duel, then what would happen if there was more of them? (which, judging by Yema's explanation of what transpired in her duel with Shun, there certainly was)

Yema just shook her head, feeling the same fear in her as well. From Shun's burns, Yema judged that these duels were somehow real, with real monsters, and real pain. And if they were…well…

Yema wasn't sure if it could be considered a game anymore.

* * *

 **[Play Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-V Ending 1: One Step]**

 **Ima mune odoru yume Catch koboreru namida wa Release**

 **(I will catch an exciting dream and follow it till the end of days)**

The ocean was shown, with both twin's pendants swinging slowly across the screen.

 **Fumidasu yo hajimete no fiirudo kiseki ni au tame no Fabulous One Step**

 **(Now's the time for me to follow my own ways, once I do, I'll take a fabulous one step)**

Scrolling across the ocean, the pendants kept swinging as the background scrolled to Miami City and up LDS tower

 **Kidzuitanda tsuyosa wa ataerareru mono janai**

 **(The realization that I had was, nothing's earned by strength alone because)**

Yuko was shown running along the beach, with his Duel Disk activated by his side. As he ran Time Stallion, Time-Warp Pendulum Dragon, Time Imp and Ancient Kuriboh appeared, all running (or gliding) beside him.

 **Hitotsu zutsu sou tsukamitorunda**

 **(Power comes from those who never care for victory)**

Yuko kept running as pictures of Strong Ishijima, Hokuto, Reiji, Michio, Kumo, Sasori and Mieru drifted by in the background behind hm.

 **Nara sugu ugokanakucha jitto shite nante irannai**

 **(I can't wait, I'm finally getting started, all I want to do, is just have some fun)**

Yema was shown running down the beach in the opposite direction, with Star-Strike Pendulum Dragon,Twinkle Kuriboh and Asteria all following her as her Duel Disk was activated.

 **Kabe ga kaze ga yuku tehaban demo**

 **(I'll ignore those headwinds, cause my journey has begun)**

Behind Yema, pictures of Yuro, Shingo, a hooded duelist, Yaiba, Eirien, Basuta and Denchi drifted by as she ran.

 **"Yuuki" tte kirifuda doroo shite ippo mae e**

 **(Courage, is all I need, it's a trump card that is more than worthy)**

The camera showed Yuzu, then changed to Gongenzaka, then Shuzou, Ayu, Futoshi, and Tatsuya.

 **Shinjiru shouri no sutoorii**

 **(I believe my story's theme is destiny)**

Yuko and Yema's pendants were both again shown swinging in front of a sunset, before the camera zoomed back, showing the entire You Show School and Gongenzaka standing on the beach looking over the sunset.

 **Daremo chousenchuu My Way tamesareteiru Duelist**

 **(There's a lot of challenge along my way, my trial as a duelist.)**

Yema, Yuzu and Gongnenzaka were all blindfolded as they attempted to smack a watermelon with baseball bats, with that same watermelon being held by Yuko as he stood five feet away, and Ayu, Futoshi, Shuzou, Sora and Tatsuya all laughing as they watched the duelists swing at nothing

 **Tsurai shunkan koso Smile, Jump, Fight & Step Up!**

 **(Through the tough times, I wont stop, I'll smile, jump, fight, and step up)**

Yema was shown holding a baseball bat while chasing Yuko, who was running away while laughing. Yuzu looked surprised and Gongenzaka's face was bright red. Ayu, Futoshi, Tatsuya and Sora were all eating slices of watermelon as they watched the spectacle unfold, while Shuozu was cutting more slices on a cutting board.

 **Hohoemi ga Energy nigetai kimochi ni wa Kick**

 **(Smiles are all that I need to pay, to keep my coward dreams away.)**

Yuko and Yema were shown dueling on Magical Broadway, with their dragons both roaring at each other as they fought, before Yuko pointed his finger and Time-Warp Pendulum Dragon blasted an energy wave that engulfed the camera in bright blue energy beam.

 **Tobikomu yo atarashii fiirudo mirai e to tsudzuku Shiny One Step**

 **(I'll jump into this newest field in front of me, and once I do I'll take that shiny one step.)**

The entire group was shown back at You Show, with Futoshi begging Yuko for a popsicle, as everyone else sat around a table. Yuko was then shown walking away and leaning against a wall as Futoshi ran after him, with Sora, Ayu and Tatsuya all watching amused.

 **Ippo... tatta ippo de ii sore ga Big Chance!**

 **(Just one, just one is all that I need, cause that will be my big chance!)**

Yuko was shown being smacked in the head by Yuzu's fan, causing him to drop his Deck. The camera panned across the deck before zooming in on Time-Warp Pendulum Dragon, which transitioned to both Yuko and Yema's pendants finally stop swinging in front of the ocean sunset.

* * *

 **OC Cards:**

 **Gagaga Recharge** Spell/Normal

Effect: Banish up to two "Gagaga" monsters from your Graveyard: Target 1 Xyz Monster you control: Attach up to two monsters from your GY to the targeted monster as Xyz Material. During your Standby Phase, you can banish this card from your GY: Target 1 Xyz Monster you control: Attach 1 monster from your GY to the targeted monster as an Xyz Material

 **Gagagathunder** Spell/Normal

Effect: You can banish any number of "Gagaga" cards from your GY: Destroy an equal number of cards your opponent controls.

 **The Cards from Heaven** Spell/Normal

Effect: Both players draw cards until they have 6 cards in their hand. You can banish this card from your GY: Both players can draw 1 card for each monster they control.

 **Gagagareturn** Spell/Normal

Effect: Return all banished "Gagaga" monsters to your GY. You can banish this card from your GY: Special Summon 1 "Gagaga" monster from your GY

 **Xyz Shield** Trap/Normal

Effect: Target 1 Xyz Monster you control: It cannot be destroyed until the End Phase. You can banish this card from your GY: Target 1 Xyz Monster you control. The monster is unaffected by your opponent's card effects until the End Phase.

 **Raidraptor - Veil** Trap/Normal

Effect: Until the End Phase, "Raidraptor" monsters you control cannot be targeted by our destroyed by your opponent's card effects. You can banish this card and 1 "Raidraptor" monster from your GY: Until the End Phase, "Raidraptor" monsters cannot be destroyed by battle, also, you take no battle damage from battles involving them.

 **Gagagarising** Spell/Normal

Effect: Special Summon 1 "Gagaga" monster from your GY. You can banish this card from your GY: Special Summon 1 "Gagaga" monster from your hand or GY.

 **Gagaga Archer** RNK4/DARK/Warrior/Xyz/Effect/ATK1800/DEF2000

2 Level 4 Monsters:

Effect: Once per turn, you can detach an Xyz Material from this card: Remove from play a monster your opponent controls. That monster returns to your opponent's side of the field during your next Standby Phase. If you control another "Gagaga" Xyz Monster, this effect can be used during either player's turn.

 **Restoration Miracle** Trap/Normal

Effect: Negate the effects of all face-up cards your opponent controls, also, reduce the ATK and DEF of all monsters they control to 0. Then, your opponent can add 1 card that is banished or in the GY to their hand.

 **Neverbreak Halve** Trap/Normal

Effect: Pay half your LP: Until the End Phase, monsters you control cannot be destroyed by battle, also, you take no battle damage.

 **Raidraptor - Sanctum** Trap/Continuous

Effect: "Raidraptor" monsters cannot be destroyed by battle or card effects or targeted by card effects, also, you take no battle damage from battles involving them. During each End Phase, banish 1 "Raidraptor" card from your GY or destroy this card.

 **Raidraptor - Barrier** Trap/Continuous

Effect: While you control a "Raidraptor" Xyz Monster, you take no damage from card effects.

 **Gemini the Star Tuner** LV1/LIGHT/Spellcaster/Tuner/Effect/ATK300/DEF800

Effect: You can target a Pendulum Monster you control: Reduce its Level by 1, and if you do, Special Summon this card from your hand or GY, but if you do, banish it when it leaves the field. If this card is used for a Synchro Summon, you can target 1 face-up card on the field: Negate its effect.

 **Asteria, Paladin of Ethereal Fantasy** LV8/LIGHT/Warrior/Synchro/Effect/ATK2500/DEF2000

1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters

Effect: If this card was Synchro Summoned using at least 2 Pendulum Summoned monsters as materials: You can add 1 card from your Deck or GY to your hand. Whenever this card battles an opponent's Special Summoned monster, it gains 1000 ATK during the Damage Step only.

 **Raidraptor - Mirror Strix** LV4/DARK/Winged-Beast/Effect/ATK1700/DEF100

Effect: If a "Raidraptor" monster you control battles an opponent's monster, you can discard this card: The ATK and DEF of the monster you control become equal to the original ATK and DEF of the opponent's monster, also, that monster cannot be destroyed by that battle.

 **Gagaga Knight** RNK3/DARK/Warrior/Xyz/Effect/ATK2000/DEF1000

2 Level 3 Monsters

Effect: Once per turn, you can detach an Xyz Material from this card: Destroy a card on the field. If a "Gagaga" monster you control is targeted by a card effect, you can change the target of that effect to this card. If this card is destroyed by a card effect, you can add 1 "Gagaga" card from your Deck to your hand

* * *

 **PREVIEW:**

"All we need is 1 more win!" Yuko exclaimed excitedly.

* * *

"Wait, we're dueling together?" Yema asked Nico in shock.

* * *

"I the man Gongenzaka will be your final opponent." Gongenzaka said, crossing his arms as he faced down the twins.

"Aw, don't hog all the spotlight Gongenzaka." Yuzu complained "You've gotta beat me too!"

* * *

"Synchro Summon!" Gongenzaka shouted "Level 10! Superheavy Samurai Warlord Susanowo!"

* * *

"I Fusion Summon!" Yuzu declared. "Level 6! Schuberta the Melodious Maestra!"

* * *

"All right! This is a duel for our future!" Yuko exclaimed

"We're not gonna hold back!" Yema continued.

Gongenzaka and Yuzu both nodded as all four duelists readied their Duel Disks

"Action…." all four began

"DUEL!" the duelists all declared as Action Cards scattered across the field

 **Yuko:** 4000 LP, Hand 5

 **Yema:** 4000 LP, Hand 5

 **VS**

 **Gongenzaka:** 4000 LP, Hand 5

 **Yuzu:** 4000 LP, Hand 5

* * *

 **NEXT TIME ON YU-GI-OH ARC-V: THE TWIN PENDULUMS:**

 **The Music of the Battlefield**

* * *

 **AN:**

Hi.

 **This took too long**

Not a lot to say though

 _QotC: What do you think of the new Gagaga monsters created, as well as Utopic Ray Xyz Dragon?_

 _ **You'd better love this story or else**_

Farewell thee!"


	22. Chapter 22 -The Music of the Battlefield

**AN:**

 **Random reader:** Too true XD. And yes, time will indeed tell all answers.

 **DiabolicTracer:** Yeah, it definitely felt much better now. And yes, I do remember your PM. As for Yuro…wow. I had to re-read the chapter, but dang, I realized she _is_ pretty scary. And the Rank 2…just wait and see. Thank you, and I can't wait for it either. That's why I'm writing it.

 **FanficCrossoverMaster15:** That probably seems correct.

Anyway, that's all for now

And as always, big thanks to my beta _Zane the Wordsmith_

 _Hope you enjoy this chapter!_

—

 **3rd Person POV:**

Yuko groaned softly as he sat up in his bed. His head was pounding and there were…bandages wrapped around his head. The boy shook his head as he shook off his grogginess.

"W-what happened?" Yuko managed to croak out as he rubbed his temples.

"You okay?" Yuzu asked, quickly rushing over to the bed. "You lost a lot of blood back there…"

"B-blood!?" Yuko exclaimed in shock. "What happened?"

"Don't you remember?" Yuzu asked. When Yuko shook his head, Yuzu pursed her lips worriedly.

"You did have a pretty bad concussion…" she mused. "What do you remember about yesterday?"

Yuko pondered the question as he tapped his chin. The events of the last day were sort of a misty haze.

"I…won my fifth duel." Yuko recalled. "Then…I dueled…someone?"

Yuzu nodded as she rested her hand on Yuko's shoulder gently.

"You dueled a girl name Yuro." Yuzu tenderly reminded. "You saved me."

"I…don't remember." Yuko muttered. "Did I win?"

"W-well…no." Yuzu admitted. "But you did your best!"

Just then, the door to the room opened and Yema stepped in, carrying a tray with three soda cans and plate of cookies on it. When she spotted Yuko sitting up, she smiled and walked over, placing the platter onto the bedside table.

"You feeling better?" Yema asked, lightning punching Yuko's shoulder. "We've been worried you idiot!"

Yuko let out a light chuckle.

"I guess so." he said. "But I can't really say."

Yema raised an eyebrow as she glanced at Yuzu.

"He can't remember." Yuzu explained.

"Ah…" Yema mumbled. "That explains a lot…"

"So…what happened exactly?" Yuko inquired.

"There were these…duelists." Yema began. "They attacked Yuzu and Sora for some reason, so we defended them. I beat my opponent, this guy named Shun, but your opponent, this girl named Yuro, beat you in the end."

"I see…" Yuko commented. Yuzu frowned and gave him a comforting pat on the back.

"It's fine." Yuzu assured him. "She was really strong. Anyone would have had trouble."

"Did you talk to that guy?" Yuko asked. "What was his name? Shun?"

Yema and Yuzu exchanged a worried glance. Yuzu cleared her throat awkwardly.

"We…tried." Yuzu explained. "Yema went back to look for him…but he was just…gone…"

"I wonder what happened…" Yuko mused to himself quietly. The room was silent for a few more moments before Yuko spoke again. "How long has it been?"

"…a few days." Yema stated finally. "Today's Saturday."

At this, Yuko jolted suddenly, startling Yuzu who had been resting her hand on Yuko's shoulder.

"Then the Maiami Championship is tomorrow!" Yuko exaggerated. "We have to get into contact with Nico and get my last duel!"

"You should be resting!" Yuzu pleaded. "Now's not the time to be dueling!"

"No, he's right." Yema ventured. "We both need our last duels. This is important to us. We have to do it."

Yuzu just sighed before pulling out her Duel Disk.

"Well, I can see there's no changing your minds…" Yuzu voiced. "I'll call up Nico."

Yuko just gave a triumphant smile as he high-fived Yema. Then, the boy flopped back down onto his bed.

"Wake me up when we have our duels." Yuko suggested. Yema just sighed as she bit into a cookie. Yuzu gave a little laugh before calling up Nico.

"I think he's okay."

—

 **[Play Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-V Opening 1, BelieveXBelieve]**

 **Biribu x Biribu biri-biri-biri Badizu!**

 **(Believe, believe, we're electric buddies!)**

Several flashes of different colors came across the screen, showing both Yema and Yuko in several different poses, before a red jacket swiped across the screen, and it zoomed out, showing Yuko holding his jacket over his shoulder, with Yema absentmindedly playing on her Duel Disk as an Action Card briefly appeared behind him before flipping over, creating four cards of different colors all showing silhouettes of the two twins standing together, before scattering to show the logo, as two pendulums swung behind it, with the background switching between different bright colors as pictures of Yuzu, Gongenzaka, Shuzou, Yoko, Ayu, Futoshi, Tatsuya and Sora appeared.

 **Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-V**

 **The Twin Pendulums**

 **Yu! Kachi make janai saikyo no Kado**

 **(Just forget about winning or losing your best card)**

Yuko's Duel Disk was shown, before scrolling down, past his red and black goggles which gleamed in the light, to the show the duelist swinging his Duel Disk around his body

 **Yu! Supido zenkai harahara On za gemu**

 **(Feel the excitement and your heart pounding on the game)**

The blade of Yuko's Duel Disk was shown right before he placed down Time Stallion, and mounted it when it appeared

 **Dan-Dan-Dan-Dan Dan! Dan! Dan! Dan!**

 **(Done, done, done, done, done, done, done, done)**

Several monsters were shown from both twin's decks, including Time Golem, Star Swordsman and Aquarius the Star Bearer

 **Dan-Dan-Dan-Dan Dan! Dan! Dan! Dan!**

 **(Done, done, done, done, done, done, done, done!)**

More monsters from their decks were shown like Time Wizard, Starbreaker Magician and Star Sorceress, who used her staff to create a blinding light that enveloped the screen

 **Yureru ma ma ma Maindo**

 **(Swinging within my m-mind)**

The glow faded to show Yuko and Yema standing back to back both pendants glowing, before they both raised theirs arms to the sky

 **Tamashi no pendyuramu kyukyo ku no konfyujon**

 **(The Pendulum of the Soul, it causes much confusion)**

Up above the twins, Stargazer and Timegazer were in the Pendulum Zones floating in the sky, with both pendants swinging between the magicians before a portal opened and three glowing monsters flew out

 **Shodo ga Gotto itto gotto itto**

 **(The urge I've got it, got it)**

Shingo was shown smirking while holding Rocket Dart Striker, Power Dart Striker and Ultimate Dart Striker

 **Shobu wa gachi gachi**

 **(These battles are the truth)**

Reiji was shown, his glasses reflecting the light as he pushed them up his nose, showing his eyes, while in the background, his Savant Kepler and Galilei were placed into the Pendulum Zones while the three D/D/D Doom King Armageddons hovered between them

 **Honki reboryushon**

 **(It'** **s a revolution!)**

Time Golem, Star Swordsman and Time Stallion were shown all being summoned at the same time

 **(Jasuto burekin' za woru... x2)**

 **(Just breakin' the wall…x2)**

A green glow appeared on screen, before zooming out to show Time Warp Pendulum Dragon roaring

 **Raido on nau!**

 **(Ride on now!)**

Yema was shown mounting onto Star Strike Pendulum Dragon before showing both twins clutching their pendants

 **Biribu x Biribu**

 **(Believe! Believe!)**

Time Warp Pendulum Dragon was shown running along for a brief moment before zooming out

 **Eburibadi goin' kabe wo tsukiyabure!**

 **(Everybody's goin', gather your power to break through the wall!)**

The zoomed out perspective showed Yuko riding on Time Warp Pendulum Dragon while Yema clung onto his back to keep from falling, before Yuko thrust out his hand and activated Kuriboh Calling, from which Twinkle Kuriboh and Ancient Kuriboh both emerged

 **Yua gona bito itto bito!**

 **(You're gonna beat it beat!)**

The two summoned Kuribohs danced around each other happily

 **Mugendai no fyucha mayoi wa buttobase!**

 **(To those infinite futures, throw away your hesitation)**

Yema nervously waved at the little monsters, who both looked happy and flew back to land on their owner's shoulders before Yuko grabbed his Deck and drew a card, which created a bright red glow from the trail

 **Meiku itto Meiku itto yuki dashite (Bureiku itto nau)**

 **(Make it, make it, be courageous (Break it now))**

Yuzu and Gonenzaka, both smiled and held out their arms happily

 **Steppu aheddo! Fumidase yo (Du itto nau)**

 **(Step ahead, and step it up! (Do it now))**

Sora, Ayu, Futoshi and Tatsuya all jumped into the air happily

 **Otanoshimi wa kore kara da! So daremo ga Biriba!**

 **(The fun has just begun! So you should come along! Everyone can be a believer!)**

The twins were shown riding on Time Warp Pendulum Dragon's back, before they both extended their arms and several monsters from their Deck burst from behind and zoomed forwards. Star Strike Pendulum Dragon flew in next to Time Warp Pendulum Dragon, before it shot up into the sky and glowing trail of sparkles appearing behind it.

 **Biribu x Biribu biri-biri-biri Badizu!**

 **(Believe, believe, we're electric buddies!)**

Multiple flashes appeared, showing Yuzu, Gongenzaka, Shuzou, Ayu, Futoshi, Tatsuya and Sora, before cutting out to show everyone standing in front of the You Show Duel School, with both twins in the middle of an argument, with the others all standing around them amused.

—

 **3rd Person POV:**

"Let's go, let's go!" Yuko shouted as he slid down the fire pole, spinning around in circles a few time before landing onto the ground. Yema just laughed before sliding down after him.

"Well, someone's certainly excited." Yoko laughed. "What's the rush?"

"Nico's got our last opponents ready!" Yuko said. "I just need a little 'Duel Fuel' if you know what I mean."

Yoko laughed again before handing Yuko a pair of wrapped sandwiches.

"One for them's you, and one's for Yema, so don't eat both." Yoko chided.

"Hey, so Mom, do you know anything about what happened last-" Yuko began to say before Yema walked over and grabbed his arm, pulling him towards the door.

"Thanks mom!" Yema interrupted. "We gotta go, see you later!"

Yema yanked Yuko towards the door, snatching her sandwich from his hand. Once they exited the door, Yuko yanked his arm from Yema's grasp.

"What was that about?" Yuko demanded, rubbing his arm where Yema had grasped it.

"She doesn't know about what happened…" Yema admitted as she awkwardly rubbed the back of her head. "I never told her."

Yuko stared in shock for a few moments before speaking.

"Why?"

Yema just gave him a sad look.

"Do you know how worried she'd be?" Yema challenged. "Can you imagine how much it would scare her if she knew what actually happened to us? She'd probably stop us both from ever dueling again, then convince the principal to make Yuzu stop too!"

Yuko just nodded grimly as the twins arrived at You Show.

"Nico's meeting us here for the duel, right?" Yuko asked. Yema nodded as she opened the door to You Show, stepping into the elevator and pressing the lobby button. The two siblings were silent at the elevator rose up and the doors opened, revealing the familiar sight of the lobby.

Yuko stepped out and glanced around. Sora, Ayu and Futoshi were relaxing on the couch, and Tatsuya was talking with Shuzou while they examined Tatsuya's Deck.

"Where's Yuzu?" Yema asked Sora as she stepped out of the elevator. Sora just shrugged as he continued to suck on his lollipop.

"Or Gongenzaka…" Yuko muttered. "I thought he said he'd be here for our duels…"

"Ah there we are!" Nico exclaimed. "Your opponents are ready!"

"All we need is 1 more win each!" Yuko exclaimed excitedly with a grin.

"Ah, yes, about that…" Nico mused as he ran his fingers together. "Due to…er…time constraints, your final duel will be a Tag Duel!"

"Wait, we're dueling together?" Yema asked Nico in shock.

Nico nodded as he directed the twin's towards the Action Field. Yuko and Yema both stepped onto the field, looking around for their opponents. However, the only one there was Yuzu, who waved from across the field.

"Hey Yuko." Yuzu greeted. "Yema."

"Hey Yuzu" Yema said absentmindedly, still looking around for any duelists. "Have you seen our opponents?"

Yuzu began to giggle, stifling it with her hands.

"What's up?" Yuko asked. "You okay? What's so funny?"

"You guys." Yuzu simply answered, still giggling, much to the confusion of the twins. This confusion grew even more when Gongenzaka stepped out from behind Yuzu

"Gongenzaka?" Yuko asked. "Why are you here?"

"I the man Gongenzaka will be your final opponent." Gongenzaka said, crossing his arms as he faced down the twins.

"Aw, don't hog all the spotlight Gongenzaka." Yuzu complained "You've gotta beat me too!"

In unison, both duelists activated their Duel Disks as they faced down both Sakakis. Yema gasped like a fish and Yuko wasn't much better.

"Y-you two are our last opponents?" Yuko exclaimed in shock.

Both Yuzu and Gongenzaka nodded.

"That's right!" Nico exclaimed over the mic, shocking all four duelists. "And just to pump up the tension even further, this will also be both Yuzu and Gongenzaka's final win to enter them in the Maiami Championship!"

"So…to win, we have to prevent them from entering?" Yema gaped. "But then if they win, we can't enter!"

"Exactly!" Nico exclaimed. "What better way to bring out both side's true strength?"

"Yuko! Yema!" Yuzu called. "Gongenzaka and I have both agreed that we'll both give this duel our all!"

Yuko and Yema were both silent for a bit before they both smiled at each other.

"All right! This is a duel for our future!" Yuko exclaimed

"We're not gonna hold back!" Yema continued.

Gongenzaka and Yuzu both nodded as all four duelists readied their Duel Disks

"Action Field on!" Nico exclaimed. "Musical Mayhem!"

The ARC-System fired up, activating an Action Field. The ground resembled a sheet a paper with a musical score on it, with bright blue and green floating platforms above that with music notes on them, and at the very top of the Action Field was a long string of music notes arranged in a score that circled the top edge of the arena.

"Action…." all four began

"DUEL!" the duelists all declared as Action Cards scattered across the field

 **Yuko and Yema** : 4000 LP, Hand 5, Hand 5

 **VS**

 **Gongenzaka** **and Yuzu:** 4000 LP, Hand 5, Hand 5

"I'll take our first turn!" Yuko exclaimed as he looked over his hand. "I'll set the Pendulum Scales with Scale 0 Moon Dragon and Scale 10 Sun Dragon!"

The two elemental dragons appeared onto the field, contained in Yuko's blue Pendulum Scales.

 **Moon Dragon** LV6/DARK/Dragon/Pendulum/Effect/ **P.S. 0** /ATK2500/DEF2000

 **Sun Dragon** LV8LIGHT/Dragon/Pendulum/Effect/ **P.S. 10** /ATK3000/DEF2800

"With these I can now Pendulum Summon any monsters from Levels 1 through 9, all at the same time!" Yuko continued. "Swing, pendulum of sun and shadows! Carve an arc of light through the darkness! Pendulum Summon! Appear now! My monster!"

Yuko's pendant appeared in the sky between the Pendulum Zones, now cloaked half in darkness and half in bright light, swinging back and forth across the sky where a portal formed. From the portal, a spiral of light descended down onto the field, taking form as Yuko's iconic dragon.

 **Time-Warp Pendulum Dragon** LV7/DARK/Dragon/Pendulum/Effect/P.S. 4/ **ATK2500** /DEF2000

"Then I set a card facedown and end my turn." Yuko concluded. "All right Gongenzaka, show me what you've got!"

"Gladly!" Gongenzaka declared. "I draw!"

Gongenzaka drew from his Deck forcefully, so hard it sent wind across the field.

 **Gongenzaka and Yuzu:** 4000 LP, Hand 6, Hand 5

 **Yuko and Yema:** 4000 LP, Hand 1, Hand 5

"Since there are no Spells or Traps in my Graveyard, I may Special Summon **Superheavy Samurai Big Waraji** from my hand!" Gongenzaka bellowed as a yellow mechanical robot appeared onto the field. The robot had four skinny legs, and its arms were mechanical claws. It resembled two golden sandals pressed together, with their bottoms meeting as the body.

 **Superheavy Samurai Big Waraji** LV5/EARTH/Machine/Effect/ATK800/ **DEF1800**

"Big Waraji can be treated as 2 Tributes for a Machine-Type monster!" Gongenzaka exclaimed. "So I Tribute it to Tribute Summon **Superheavy Samurai Big Benkei**!"

Big Waraji vanished from the field as it was replaced by a mechanical samurai monster holding a two pronged spear. The machine had two steam pipes on its back, and its armor and dark blue and bronze colored, with a 'scarf' arounds its neck made from orange metal.

 **Superheavy Samurai Big Benkei** LV8/EARTH/Machine/Effect/ **ATK1000** /DEF3500

"And when Big Benkei is Tribute Summoned, I can-" Gongenzaka began before being cut off.

"You can switch its battle position." Yuko finished. "We've dueled a billion times Gongenzaka! So I prepared this! I activate my Trap Card! Time Chains! This binds Big Benkei and stops him from attacking!"

Glowing blue chains shot out of the ground and wrapped around Big Benkei, binding it and stopping its movements.

"We know all your strategies Gongenzaka!" Yema reminded. "There's nothing you have that I won't see coming!"

Gongenzaka just smirked.

"Is that so?" he asked. "Well then, I the man Gongenzaka have quite the surprise for you! By sending a 'Superheavy Samurai' from my hand to the Graveyard, I can Special Summon **Superheavy Samurai Trumpeter** from my hand!"

Gongenzaka slipped a card from his hand into his Graveyard as a robot clutching a large conch shell appeared beside Big Benkei. The monster had the same steam pipes on the back, and was wearing a traditional Japanese-styled hat.

 **Superheavy Samurai Trumpeter** LV2/EARTH/Machine/Tuner/Effect/ATK300/ **DEF600**

"N-no way!" Yuko stammered. "That's a…a Tuner!"

"A Tuner?" Nico asked over the microphone. "That can only mean one thing!"

"I Tune Superheavy Samurai Big Benkei with Superheavy Samurai Trumpeter!" Gongenzaka shouted. "Raging deity, in unison with the roar of a thousand blades, come forth in a spiraling sandstorm! Synchro Summon! Now come before us, Level 10! **Superheavy Samurai Warlord Susanowo**!"

Trumpeter tooted onto its horn as it turned into a pair of glowing green rings as Big Benkei turned into eight glowing stars that flew through the rings.

 **8 + 2 = 10**

Appearing where the two monsters were, a mechanical samurai holding a long sword, almost resembling a halberd, appeared in a crouching position. Its armor was mostly green colored, with bits of yellow and red and it had a pair of what looked like horns. The samurai monster spun the blade around its body before finally slamming the end of the weapon into the ground, sending ripples along the music sheet.

 **Superheavy Samurai Warlord Susanowo** LV10/EARTH/Machine/Synchro/Effect/ATK2400/ **DEF3800**

"Well…" Yema muttered as she stared at the new Synchro Monster. "Shoot."

"Guess I was a bit impatient with Time Chains, huh?" Yuko chuckled.

"Gongenzaka has just brought out a Synchro Monster!" Nico exclaimed. "What will the Sakaki twins do now?"

"How did you even get a Synchro Monster?" Yuko asked in confusion.

"Yaiba." Gongenzaka answered simply. "He gave me the Tuners, Synchro Monsters and taught me how to Synchro Summon."

"But why?" Yema mused to herself.

"Just like Big Benkei, Susanowo can attack in Defense Position!" Gongenzaka declared. "So now Susanowo will attack Time-Warp Pendulum Dragon! _Kusanagi Sword Slash_!"

Susanowo pulled back its blade before giving a huge slash, shooting out an energy blast from the end of the sword at Time-Warp, who tried to defend itself using its energy beam, but was overwhelmed and destroyed. Yuko winced as he raised his arm from the force of the attack.

 **Yuko and Yema:** 4000 LP - 2700 LP

"I activate the effect of Sun Dragon in my Pendulum Zone!" Yuko announced as he straightened back up. "Since you destroyed a Pendulum Monster in battle, I can destroy Susanowo, then inflict damage to you equal to half its ATK! _Nova Flame_!"

Sun Dragon roared before launching a stream of fire that enveloped Susanowo, causing the samurai to shout in pain.

"I activate the Action Spell **Mirror Barrier**!" Yuzu suddenly exclaimed, activating an Action Card from a nearby platform. "This makes Susanowo unable to be destroyed by your card effects until the End Phase!"

A barrier formed around Susanowo, guarding it from the scorching flames shot from Sun Dragon's mouth. Yuko just cocked his head curiously.

"But since this is a Tag Duel, you two share a Graveyard." Yuko pointed out. "So now a lot of Gongenzaka's effects won't work."

Yuzu just smirked smugly.

"Oh, you'll see," she disclosed with a wink. Yuko raised his eyebrow, intrigued.

"I also activate the effect of Moon Dragon." Yuko added. "We gain Life Points equal to the ATK of the monster that destroyed a Pendulum Monster by battle. Susanowo has 2400 ATK, so we gain that much! _Waning Resurrection_!"

Moon Dragon also glowed as both Yuko and Yema were engulfed in a bright glow that raised their LP.

 **Yuko and Yema:** 2700 LP - 5100 LP

"I end my turn there." Gongenzaka bellowed. "Now let's see what you've got."

"Careful what you ask for!" Yema boasted. "I draw!"

 **Yuko and Yema:** 5100 LP, Hand 1, Hand 6

 **Gongenzaka and Yuzu:** 4000 LP, Hand 3, Hand 5

Yema looked up at Gongenzaka with a smug smirk.

"Since you showed me your new Synchro Monster, how about I return the favor?" Yema bragged. Gongenzaka's eyes widened in confusion as he watched Yema.

"I Pendulum Summon!" Yema began. "Swing, pendulum of sun and shadows! Carve an arc of light through the darkness! Pendulum Summon! Appear now! My monsters!"

Yuko's pendant was replaced by Yema's which swung across the sky, creating a pink energy arc, with half bright and the other a darker pink color. The pink portal formed into the sky, shooting out two seperate energy beams.

"From my hand!" Yema cried. "Gemini the Star Tuner! And return from the Extra Deck! Time-Warp Pendulum Dragon!"

Yuko's dragon reappeared onto the field, accompanied by the silver haired girl.

 **Gemini the Star Tuner** LV1/LIGHT/Spellcaster/Tuner/Effect/ATK300/ **DEF800**

 **Time-Warp Pendulum Dragon** LV7/DARK/Dragon/Pendulum/Effect/P.S. 4/ **ATK2500** /DEF2000

"A Tuner?" Nico exclaimed in shock. "Then that must mean…"

"I tune Level 7 Time-Warp Pendulum Dragon with Level 1 Gemini the Star Tuner!" Yema declared. "Flashing blade that pushes the future forward! Awaken in the flash of dreams! Synchro Summon! Level 8! Asteria, Paladin of Ethereal Fantasy!"

Gemini turned into a glowing green ring as Time-Warp transformed into seven glowing orbs that flew through the ring. In a brilliant flash of emerald light, Asteria appeared onto the field, wielding her sword as he stared down Susanowo.

 **Asteria, Paladin of Ethereal Fantasy** LV8/LIGHT/Warrior/Synchro/Effect/ **ATK2500** /DEF2000

"Not only has Gongenzaka shown his Synchro Summon, but now Yema has too!" Nico noted. "It seems we're in for quite the entertaining duel!"

"I activate the effect of Gemini!" Yema added. "When its sent to the Graveyard for a Synchro Summon, I can negate the effect of a card on the field until the End Phase! I choose Susanowo!"

Gemini appeared next to Susanowo, her palm glowing as Susanowo was completely surrounded by a golden glow that negated his effects.

"Then, since I Synchro Summoned Asteria using at least 2 Pendulum Summoned monsters, I can add 1 card from my Deck or Graveyard to my hand!" Yema announced. "I select **Bootes' Star Sickle**!"

A card ejected from Yema's deck, which Yema promptly plucked up and placed into her hand.

"Now I equip Asteria with Bootes' Star Sickle!" Yema added. A sickle made from gold with a star on the bottom of the pommel appeared in the air. Asteria placed her shield onto her back, and grabbed the sickle which began to glow.

"The equipped monster gains 500 ATK, plus, it can't be targeted by your monster effects." Yema announced. Asteria was surrounded by a glow of golden energy as his ATK rose.

 **Asteria, Paladin of Ethereal Fantasy** 2500 ATK - 3000 ATK

"Now battle!" Yema commanded. "Asteria will attack Susanowo! _Hopeful Blade_!"

Asteria held out both its blades as it leaped forward, both swords glowing as it sliced down. Susanowo raised its blade in response, reflecting the attack away.

"Seems you forgot that Susanowo has greater DEF than Asteria's ATK." Gongenzaka interrupted.

"I haven't forgotten anything!" Yema proclaimed. "Asteria has another effect! When it battles a Special Summoned monster, it gains 1000 ATK during the Damage Step only! _Limit Overcharge_!"

 **Asteria, Paladin of Ethereal Fantasy:** 3000 ATK - 4000 ATK

Asteria's swords both glowed as its ATK shot up. Susanowo tried to counter with its own blades but was pushed back under the sheer attack power of the girl paladin. The two Synchro Monsters continued to clash before Asteria finally got the upper hand and delivered a swift chop to Susanowo's face, destroying it. Gongenzaka braced himself as the force of the attack blew wind straight at him, sending him skidding a little bit back.

"I activate the effect of **Superheavy Samurai Soulbeads** in my hand!" Gongenzaka bellowed. "By sending it from my hand to the Graveyard, I can revive the destroyed monster in Attack Position!"

A string of red beads with a green gem attached to it appeared on the field. Susanowo rose up from the Graveyard, before grabbing the beads.

 **Superheavy Samurai Warlord Susanowo** LV10/EARTH/Machine/Synchro/Effect/ **ATK2400** /DEF3800

"Aw man…" Yuko muttered. "After all that trouble?"

"I set two cards facedown and end my turn." Yema concluded.

"My turn!" Yuzu exclaimed. "I draw!"

 **Gongenzaka and Yuzu:** 4000 LP, Hand 2, Hand 6

 **Yuko and Yema:** 5100 LP, Hand 1, Hand 3

"I activate the Spell Card **1st Movement Solo**!" Yuzu declared. "Since I control no monsters I can Special Summon a Level 4 or below 'Melodious' monster from my hand! Come forth! **Aria the Melodious Diva**!"

Yuzu summoned a young girl with short purple hair dressed in an orange skit with a matching pair of wings on her back

"Next, since I control a 'Melodious' monster, I can Special Summon **Sonata the Melodious Diva** from my hand!" Yuzu added.

Next to Aria, another girl appeared, this one slightly older with long dark green hair and a flowing blue dress

 **Sonata the Melodious Diva** LV4/LIGHT/Fairy/Effect/ **ATK1200** /DEF1000

"Now I Tribute them both!" Yuzu announced. "Enchanting melody echoing in the heaven, awaken the sleeping virtuoso! Come forth! Level 8! **Mozarta the Melodious Maestra**!"

Both girls disappeared as an elegant woman in a long red dress with a pair of gold wings appeared in their place, holding a silver baton.

 **Mozarta the Melodious Maestra** LV8/LIGHT/Fairy/Effect/ **ATK2600** /DEF2000

"Mozarta's effect!" Yuzu exclaimed. "Once per turn, I can Special Summon a LIGHT Fairy-Type monster from my hand! Come on out, **Tamtam the Melodious Diva**!"

Mozarta waved her baton as a young girl holding a golden rod with a red tip appeared in a gust of wind. Beside her was a circular red gong, which the girl promptly rung with a solid swing.

 **Tamtam the Melodious Diva** LV4/LIGHT/Fairy/Effect/ATK1000/ **DEF2000**

"Since I Special Summoned Tamtam while I control another 'Melodious' monster, I can add a 'Polymerization' from my Deck to my hand!" Yuzu continued. A card shot from Yuzu's Deck into her hand.

"Polymerization?" Yema observed in shock. "Then that means…"

"…that Yuzu is going to perform a Fusion Summon!" Nico noted in equal surprise.

"Now I activate Polymerization!" Yuzu shouted. "I fuse Mozarta and Tamtam!"

The two monsters both flew up into the portal that formed in the sky as Yuzu held her arms up to the sky.

"Echoing melodious voice!" Yuzu chanted "Ringing gong of symphony! With guidance of the baton, gather your power! Fusion Summon! Now come here to the stage! **Schuberta the Melodious Maestra**!"

From the portal, a woman with long flowing orange hair wearing a black and orange fire patterned dress. Like Mozarta, she also wielded a baton in her hand.

 **Schuberta the Melodious Maestra** LV6/LIGHT/Fairy/Fusion/Effect/ **ATK2400** /DEF2000

"Wow!" Nico exclaimed in surprise. "First Gongenzaka and Yema perform Synchro Summons, and now Yuzu has performed a Fusion Summon!"

"I activate Schuberta's effect!" Yuzu continued, not missing a beat. "I can banish three cards from any Graveyards, then Schuberta gains 200 ATK for each! _Chorus Break_!"

Schuberta waved her baton, as Mirror Barrier, 1st Movement Solo and Polymerization all floated out of Yuzu and Gongenzaka's Graveyard before being banished with a swipe of the woman's baton. Schuberta then glowed as her ATK rose up.

 **Schuberta the Melodious Maestra** 2400 ATK - 3000 ATK

"So now Gongenzaka's effects will work!" Yuko realized.

"I switch Susanowo back into Defense Position." Yuzu announced. "Now battle! Susanowo will attack Asteria! _Kusanagi Sword Slash_ _!_ "

Susanowo drew its blade, slashing it in a cross, creating energy blasts that flew at Asteria. The girl attempted to block them with her shield, but was blown back by the energy and destroyed.

 **Yuko and Yema:** 5100 LP - 4800 LP

"I activate the effect of Bootes' Star Sickle!" Yema exclaimed. "When it is sent from the field to the Graveyard, I can draw 1 card!"

Yema quickly did so, and glanced at her hand with a smile. Yuzu simply turned to her other monster.

"Now I'll have Schuberta attack you directly!" Yuzu ordered. " _Wave of the Great!"_

Schuberta slashed with her baton, sending out a wave of glowing energy at Yuko and Yema. The twins glanced at each other and grasped each others' hand as the wave collided, sending both flying back.

 **Yuko and Yema:** 4800 LP - 1800 LP

"Ow…" Yema muttered as she rubbed the back of her head. "Not liking these tunes…"

"I end my turn off there." Yuzu finished. "Let's see what you've got now!"

"It's my turn then!" Yuko exclaimed. "I draw!"

 **Yuko and Yema:** 1800 LP, Hand 2, Hand 4

 **Gongenzaka and Yuzu:** 4000 LP, Hand 2, Hand 2

"First I'll Pendulum Summon once more!" Yuko began as the pendant began to swing again, turning blue. "Swing, pendulum of sun and shadows! Carve an arc of light through the darkness! Pendulum Summon! Appear now! My monster!"

The Pendulum Portal formed once more, and from it shot out a glowing spiral of energy that formed into Time-Warp Pendulum Dragon.

 **Time-Warp Pendulum Dragon** LV7/DARK/Dragon/Pendulum/Effect/P.S. 4/ **ATK2500** /DEF2000

"Since you Fusion Summoned, why don't I return the favor?" Yuko snidely said. "Now I activate the Spell Card Ancient Fusion!"

"Oh!" Nico exclaimed. "It seems Yuko is about to bring out one of his Fusion Monsters! I wonder which he will use!"

"I fuse Time-Warp Pendulum Dragon with Moon Dragon!" Yuko exclaimed, as the two dragons shot up into the portal in the sky. "Fierce dragon of time! Elegant dragon of the night! Become one, and work the magic of the fiends! Fusion Summon! Come forth! The fiend who works the darkest mischief! Level 8! Time Imp!"

Time Imp emerged from the portal and landed onto the ground, wielding its trident as it stared down Schuberta and Susanowo.

 **Time Imp** LV8/DARK/Fiend/Fusion/Pendulum/Effect/P.S. 2/ **ATK2100** /DEF2300

"And Yuko has brought out Time Imp!" Nico shouted over the speaker. "He first used this monster against Michio back in his first match! Let's see how it fares this time!"

"I use its effect to copy Schuberta's effect!" Yuko continued. " _Shadow Sneak_!"

The imp raised its trident as its shadow shot forward and swirled around Schuberta. The shadow changed colors, become a dark orange color, before shooting back to Time Imp.

"I activate the effect taken from Schuberta!" Yuko declared. "I banish Soulbang Cannon, Big Benkei and Mozarta from your Graveyard! _Shadow Break_!"

Time Imp waved its trident in the same way Mozarta had waved her baton, as Soulbang Cannon, Big Benkei and Mozarta were all pulled out of Yuzu and Gongenzaka's Graveyard by shadowy tendrils, before being banished with a swipe of the weapon. Time Imp then glowed as its ATK rose up.

 **Time Imp:** 2100 ATK - 2700 ATK

"But it's still weaker than both Schuberta or Susanowo!" Yuzu pointed out.

"Not for long!" Yema retorted from atop a platform. "I activate the Action Card **High Note**! This gives Time Imp 500 more ATK!"

Musical notes appeared around Time Imp, flashing different bright colors. Time Imp did a little dance as its ATK rose up.

 **Time Imp:** 2700 ATK - 3200 ATK

"Thanks sis!" Yuko said with a grin. "Now Time Imp will attack Schuberta! _Hell Dive Pierce_!"

The demon leaped up into the air, before spinning in a tight spiral and shooting down straight at Scuberta, piercing through her and hitting the ground with a thud, sending energy shockwaves across the ground, causing Yuzu and Gongenzaka to stumble back.

 **Gongenzaka and Yuzu:** 4000 LP - 3800 LP

"The second effect of High Note activates!" Yuko exclaimed. "Since the targeted monster destroyed one of your monsters by battle, you take damage equal to that monster's original ATK!"

Time Imp's trident glowed brightly as rainbow energy shot out, spiraling around Yuzu and Gongenzaka, who both winced as they took damage.

 **Gongenzaka and Yuzu:** 3800 LP - 800 LP

"Wow!" Nico exclaimed. "In just one strike, almost all of Gongenzaka and Yuzu's Life Points have been drained!"

"I end my turn there." Yuko finished. "Gongenzaka, let's see what you've got!"

"Gladly!" Gongenzaka shot back. "I draw!"

 **Gongenzaka and Yuzu:** 800 LP, Hand 3, Hand 2

 **Yuko and Yema:** 1800 LP, Hand 1, Hand 4

Gongenzaka and Yuzu glanced at each other and both nodded. Gongenzaka continued his turn.

"I equip Susanowo with **Superheavy Samurai Soulshield Barrier**!" Gongenzaka began. "It gives the equipped 'Superheavy Samurai' 500 extra DEF!"

A circle shaped robotic ball samurai monster appeared briefly, before its stubby arms and legs folded into its body, then attaching onto Susanowo's arm. The machine's back began to glow as a clear barrier made of hexagons formed across Susanowo's arm.

 **Superheavy Samurai Susanowo:** 3800 DEF - 4300 DEF

"Now battle!" Gongenzaka exclaimed. "Susanowo will strike down Time Imp! _Kusanagi Sword Slash_!"

Susanowo slashed its blade swiftly, blasting energy beams at Time Imp. Time Imp raised up its trident in defense, but was blasted away by the sheer force of the attack and destroyed.

 **Yuko and Yema:** 1800 LP - 700 LP

"I activate Sun Dragon's effect!" Yuko hastily exclaimed. " _Nova Flame_!"

Sun Dragon roared, then shot a stream of crimson fire as Susanowo, who simply raised the shield on its arm to guard itself.

"The effect of Soulshield Barrier!" Gongenzaka retorted. "The equipped monster cannot be destroyed by card effects! My Susanowo is safe!"

"But what about for this?" Yuko countered. "Time Imp's effect! When its destroyed, I can destroy all Spell and Trap cards on the field, then place it into the Pendulum Zone! _Final Mayhem_!"

Time Imp faint silhouette appeared on the field, waving its trident around as it cackled maniacally. Dark energy shot from the devil's weapon which spiraled around the field.

"Not so fast!" Yuzu called. "I activate the Action Card **Starlight Highway**! When at least one card on the field would be destroyed, this negates that effect, then allows me to Special Summon a monster from my hand or Graveyard."

A glowing rainbow arch appeared above the field, deflecting away Time Imp's effect as the monster faded back into the Extra Deck, its effect negated.

"Now revive!" Yuzu shouted. "Schuberta the Melodious Maestra!"

 **Schuberta the Melodious Maestra** LV6/LIGHT/Fairy/Fusion/Effect/ **ATK2400** /DEF2000

"I also activate Schuberta's effect now!" Yuzu continued. "I banish Starlight Highway, Asteria and Gemini! _Chorus Break_!"

Schuberta again repeated the motions, pulling the cards from the Graveyards and then banishing them to increase its ATK

 **Schuberta the Melodious Maestra** 2400 ATK - 3000 ATK

"That's it for my turn." Gongenzaka finished. "Let us continue!"

"Couldn't agree more!" Yema shouted. "Let's go! I draw!"

 **Yuko and Yema:** 700 LP, Hand 1, Hand 5

 **Gongenzaka and Yuzu:** 800 LP, Hand 2, Hand 2

"Yema!" Yuko reminded, holding up his Duel Disk. Yema nodded.

"I activate the effect of Ancient Fusion in the Graveyard!" Yema exclaimed. "This returns Time-Warp Pendulum Dragon and Moon Dragon to the field in the positions they were in!"

Both Time-Warp Pendulum Dragon and Moon Dragon rose up from the Extra Deck, with Moon Dragon flying back into its column while Time-Warp settled back on the field

 **Moon Dragon** LV6/DARK/Dragon/Pendulum/Effect/ **P.S. 0** /ATK2500/DEF2000

 **Time-Warp Pendulum Dragon** LV7/DARK/Dragon/Pendulum/Effect/P.S. 4/ **ATK2500** /DEF2000

"With the Pendulum Scale repaired, I can now Pendulum Summon monsters from Levels 1 through 9!" Yema exclaimed. "Swing, pendulum of light and darkness! Carve an arc of sunlight through the shadows! Pendulum Summon! Emerge! My monsters!"

From the portal formed, four seperate beams of light shot down onto the field.

"Return from the Extra Deck!" Yema exclaimed. "Time Imp! And from my hand! Aquarius the Star Bearer! And the brilliant star that shines in the deepest dark! Star-Strike Pendulum Dragon!"

 **Time Imp** LV8/DARK/Fiend/Fusion/Pendulum/Effect/P.S. 2/ **ATK2100** /DEF2300

 **Aquarius, the Star Bearer** LV1/WATER/Aqua/Effect/ **ATK200** /DEF500

 **Star-Strike** **Pendulum** **Dragon** LV6/LIGHT/Dragon/Pendulum/Effect/P.S. 4/ **ATK2500** /DEF2000

"Now use the other one!" Yuko continued.

"Right!" Yema agreed. "I activate my brother's facedown card! Release of Souls! I discard a card to banish up to five cards from either Graveyard!"

A blue spirit appeared on the field above Yuzu and Gongenzaka, pulling Aria, Sonata, Tamtam, Trumpeter and Soulbeads out, before banishing them.

"…okay…now what?" Yema muttered under her breath to Yuko who just shrugged.

"I dunno!" he hissed. "It just kinda…felt right."

Yema stared at her hand and field for a good few seconds, scraping her head for the solution to the current predicament. Nothing. She tried again, with no more luck. Yema clamped her eyes firmly shut as she focused.

—

" _When did you get this card?"_

" _I don't actually remember…I just sort of had it in my Extra Deck one day."_

" _So it just appeared? That happened to me too once…or twice…or more than that actually."_

" _That's how you got some of them, right?"_

" _Yep. So just believe in your Deck! If you keep doing that, it'll never let you down!"_

" _Right!"_

—

"Just believe in your Deck…" Yema murmured to herself. Yema opened her eyes and grinned.

"I activate the second effect of Release of Souls!" Yema continued. "I banish it to add a banished card to my hand!"

Yuzu frowned and looked over the banished cards.

"I don't really see anything that can help you make a comeback…" Yuzu mused.

"You'll see soon enough!" Yema said dismissively, waving off Yuzu's comment. "I choose your Polymerization!"

"My Polymerization?" Yuzu asked in shock. "But why? Wouldn't Ancient Fusion be better for one of Yuko's Fusion Monsters?"

"Who said I was summoning one of his Fusion Monsters?" Yema coyly responded. "I activate Polymerization!"

The portal formed on the ground of the field, swirling as the tension in the arena grew. No one really knew what Yema was doing (not even Yema honestly)

"I fuse…" Yema murmured as she clamped her eyes shut. Just earlier she had…something. A flash. Now she just needed to paint the whole picture.

"Any day now sis…" Yuko hissed through closed teeth.

—

" _Just believe in your Deck!"_

—

"I fuse Time-Warp Pendulum Dragon…"

—

" _Come on! Remember what he told you?"_

—

"…with Star-Strike Pendulum Dragon!" Yema exclaimed suddenly, holding out her hand. Sure enough, both dragons turned into energy before they flew into the swirling portal.

"Twin dragons of time and space!" Yema chanted "From the rift in the universe, form as one and unite to strike down all foes! Swing eternal pendulum of destiny! _TWIN PENDULUMS_! Fusion Summon! Come forth, Level 7! **Timestar Dragon**!"

From the portal, a dragon resembling both Time-Warp and Star-Strike appeared. The dragon was mostly Time-Warp's frame, but had Star-Strike's large wings on its back, which had clock and star emblems on the underwing. It had four legs, two ending in Time-Warp's large claws, and the front two ending in Star-Strike's more thin and graceful claws. The dragon also possessed two heads, one for each dragon, both now having amber colored eyes. The tail was normal, before splitting into two seperate tails at the end, each corresponding to a dragon. Most of the monster was a dark purple color, with the wings being more dark blue in color.

 **Timestar Dragon** LV7/DARK/Dragon/Fusion/Pendulum/Effect/P.S. 4/ **ATK3700** /DEF3000

"..."

The entire arena was silent. Not the duelists, nor the announcer, or even the spectators made a noise. Everyone was simply containing the massive shock from this new monster.

"W-WHAATTTTT?" Nico finally exclaimed at the top of his lungs. "It appears that the Sakakis have pulled yet another new monster from nowhere!"

"Never seen that one before…" Yuzu muttered in shock, before recovering. "But Susanowo still has higher DEF than it, and even if you attack Schuberta, we'll still have Life Points left!"

"You sure?" Yuko countered with a grin, also recovering from his surprise. "Timestar Dragon's ability! It gains 500 extra ATK for every 'Time' or 'Star' monster we control! Since there's Time Imp and Aqaurius, that's 1000!"

Timestar stomped its feet before roaring. Both Time Imp and Aquarius glowed as they gave Timestar extra ATK.

 **Timestar Dragon** 3700 ATK - 4700 ATK

"Battle!" Yema exclaimed. "Timestar Dragon will attack Schuberta!"

The dragon roared as it took off into the sky, turning around before dive bombing down. With a gigantic roar, Timestar shot a spiral of energy that shot around Schuberta, fencing the woman in. Following immediately after that, Timestar unleashed a massive energy beam straight at Schuberta.

"I activate the effect of Soulshield Barrier!" Gongenzaka interjected. "By sending it to the Graveyard, I can negate the battle damage!"

Timestar's beam hit Schuberta dead on, but Soulshield Barrier formed a protective barrier that defended both Yuzu and Gongenzaka from the backlash of the attack.

"Now that your dragon attacked, you don't have anything stronger than Susanowo!" Yuzu pointed out. "And plus, it's in Defense Position, so we'll take no damage!"

"I wouldn't be so hasty!" Yema said with a smirk. "I activate my facedown card! The Quick-Play Spell **Pendulum Burst**!"

The facedown card flipped up, showing a giant burst of energy from between two Pendulum Scales.

"I can Special Summon up to two Pendulum Monsters from the Extra Deck!" Yema continued. "And I know just the two! Come back guys!"

A giant energy burst shot out of the ground from which both twins' dragons emerged from with triumphant roars.

 **Time-Warp Pendulum Dragon** LV7/DARK/Dragon/Pendulum/Effect/P.S. 4/ **ATK2500** /DEF2000

 **Star-Strike** **Pendulum** **Dragon** LV6/LIGHT/Dragon/Pendulum/Effect/P.S. 4/ **ATK2500** /DEF200

"And now the second effect of Pendulum Burst activates!" Yuko added. "It increases the ATK of a Pendulum Monster we control by the ATK of the summoned monsters. Since both dragons have 2500 that's gonna be a 6000 ATK boost! Of course, we choose Timestar!"

 **Timestar Dragon** 4700 ATK - 9700 ATK

"But Timestar Dragon already attacked this turn!" Gongenzaka reminded.

"Timestar hasn't showed all its tricks yet!" Yema retorted. "Because using the power of both dragons that were used to summon it, Timestar can attack twice every turn!"

The dragon charged forward again, blasting another energy wave at Susanowo, which was surrounded by an energy barrier that trapped it in place.

"But Susanowo is in Defense Position, so we'll take no damage!" Yuzu said. "Then next turn we can…"

Yuzu trailed off at Yuko's smug grin.

"W-what?"

"Sorry to say, but you're not getting another turn!" Yuko said. "The final effect of Pendulum Burst! The monster targeted by its effect inflicts piercing battle damage!"

"Go!" Yuko and Yema called at the same time. "C _osmic Spiral of Spacetime!"_

With that final shout, Timestar gave a rear of its head and launched a final giant flare of energy. Susanowo held up its sword in defense, only to finally be overwhelmed by the energy and destroyed, sending a shockwave of energy that sent Yuzu and Gongenzaka flying back.

 **Gongenzaka and Yuzu:** 800 LP - 0 LP

 **WINNER - Yuko and Yema**

"And the Sakaki twins have won the duel!" Nico exclaimed over the microphone. Ayu, Futoshi and Tatsuya all cheered loudly as the Action Field disappeared. Gongenzaka and Yuzu both stood up, both smiling despite the loss.

"Great job guys!" Yuzu said encouragingly, giving Yuko a high five.

"I, the man Gongenzaka, was very surprised at that Fusion Monster you two used." Gongenzaka admitted. "When did you get it?"

"We…uh…" Yema stammered.

"That is to say…we…" Yuko attempted to explain.

"F-found it!" Yema interjected

"Bought it!" Yuko tried at the same time. The two looked at each other with equal glances of panic before speaking again.

"What she said!"

"What he said!"

Yuzu raised her eyebrow skeptically while Gongenzaka just looked confused. Before the twins could make even more excuses (that would likely have backfired anyway), Nico arrived with a joyous spin.

"What a fabulous duel!" Nico exclaimed. "Now you both are in the Maiami Championship! The official way, as you preferred!"

"Yeah!" Yuko said, immediately clinging onto the alternate topic. "Although…"

Yuko immediately frowned.

"So now Yuzu and Gongenzaka can't go the championship, huh?" he mused.

"Aw, don't be such a worrywart!" Yuzu waved away. "Unlike you guys, this wasn't my last duel, so I can still make it up in time"

"It is the same with me." Gongenzaka said. "I, the man Gongenzaka, will do my best to make my way to the Maiami Championship alongside you both!"

Yuko and Yema both nodded. Gongenzaka extended his hand with a smile, and both accepted the handshake.

"Now I, the man must be off!" Gongenzaka said. "There is another duel waiting for me! Farewell!"

Gongenzaka waved before setting off out the door. Yuzu smiled.

"Don't you two worry a bit!" Yuzu assured. "There's no way I'm not going to make it to the championship after everything!"

"You bet!" Yema said. "Then we can duel again!"

Yuzu smiled and gave a thumbs-up. Yuko pumped his fists excitedly.

"Yes!" he cheered. "We made it into the Maiami Championship!"

"You just now realized that?" Yema asked teasingly. Yuzu laughed as well.

There they were, a brother and sister, in harmony and friendship, with the girl right nearby and smiling.

—

There was a brother and sister, arguing, broken from months of fear and war, as the girl awaited them both, captured in fear….

—

There was a brother and sister, separated by a long distance, but both chasing the same goal; saving the girl, caught in the grasp of enemies….

—-

There was a brother and sister, close, but still far, the girl a friend to one, yet unknown to the other….

—

" _Let's promise we'll never be enemies, okay?"_

" _Sure thing!"_

—

It was unfortunate that it couldn't last.

—

 **[Play Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-V Ending 1: One Step]**

 **Ima mune odoru yume Catch koboreru namida wa Release**

 **(I will catch an exciting dream and follow it till the end of days)**

The ocean was shown, with both twin's pendants swinging slowly across the screen.

 **Fumidasu yo hajimete no fiirudo kiseki ni au tame no Fabulous One Step**

 **(Now's the time for me to follow my own ways, once I do, I'll take a fabulous one step)**

Scrolling across the ocean, the pendants kept swinging as the background scrolled to Miami City and up LDS tower

 **Kidzuitanda tsuyosa wa ataerareru mono janai**

 **(The realization that I had was, nothing's earned by strength alone because)**

Yuko and Yema were shown running together along the beach, with their Duel Disks activated by their side. As they ran, Time Stallion, Time-Warp Pendulum Dragon, Time Imp and Ancient Kuriboh appeared, all heading forward beside them.

 **Hitotsu zutsu sou tsukamitorunda**

 **(Power comes from those who never care for victory)**

The two kept running as pictures of Strong Ishijima, Hokuto, Reiji, Michio, Kumo, Sasori and Mieru drifted by in the background behind them.

 **Nara sugu ugokanakucha jitto shite nante irannai**

 **(I can't wait, I'm finally getting started, all I want to do, is just have some fun)**

The camera flipped, and the twins began running in the opposite direction, with Star-Strike Pendulum Dragon, Twinkle Kuriboh and Asteria all following them now.

 **Kabe ga kaze ga yuku tehaban demo**

 **(I'll ignore those headwinds, cause my journey has begun)**

Behind the twins, pictures of Yuro, Shingo, a hooded duelist, Yaiba, Eirien, Basuta and Denchi drifted by as she ran.

 **"Yuuki" tte kirifuda doroo shite ippo mae e**

 **(Courage, is all I need, it's a trump card that is more than worthy)**

The camera showed Yuzu, then changed to Gongenzaka, then Shuzou, Ayu, Futoshi, and Tatsuya.

 **Shinjiru shouri no sutoorii**

 **(I believe my story's theme is destiny)**

Yuko and Yema's pendants were both again shown swinging in front of a sunset, before the camera zoomed back, showing the entire You Show School and Gongenzaka standing on the beach looking over the sunset.

 **Daremo chousenchuu My Way tamesareteiru Duelist**

 **(There's a lot of challenge along my way, my trial as a duelist.)**

Yema, Yuzu and Gongnenzaka were all blindfolded as they attempted to smack a watermelon with baseball bats, with that same watermelon being held by Yuko as he stood five feet away, and Ayu, Futoshi, Shuzou, Sora and Tatsuya all laughing as they watched the duelists swing at nothing

 **Tsurai shunkan koso Smile, Jump, Fight & Step Up!**

 **(Through the tough times, I wont stop, I'** **ll smile** **, jump, fight, and step up)**

Yema was shown holding a baseball bat while chasing Yuko, who was running away while laughing. Yuzu looked surprised and Gongenzaka's face was bright red. Ayu, Futoshi, Tatsuya and Sora were all eating slices of watermelon as they watched the spectacle unfold, while Shuozu was cutting more slices on a cutting board.

 **Hohoemi ga Energy nigetai kimochi ni wa Kick**

 **(Smiles are all that I need to pay, to keep my coward dreams away.)**

Yuko and Yema were shown dueling Yuzu and Gongenzaka on Musical Mayhem, with their dragons both roaring at their opponent's as they fought, before Yuko snapped his fingers and both dragon's combined together, forming into Timestar Dragon, which blasted an energy wave that engulfed the camera in bright blue energy beam.

 **Tobikomu yo atarashii fiirudo mirai e to tsudzuku Shiny One Step**

 **(I'll jump into this newest field in front of me, and once I do I'll take that shiny one step.)**

The entire group was shown back at You Show, with Futoshi begging Yuko for a popsicle, as everyone else sat around a table. Yuko was then shown walking away and leaning against a wall as Futoshi ran after him, with Sora, Ayu and Tatsuya all watching amused.

 **Ippo... tatta ippo de ii sore ga Big Chance!**

 **(Just one, just one is all that I need, cause that will be my big chance!)**

Yuko was shown being smacked in the head by Yuzu's fan, causing him to drop his Deck. The camera panned across the deck before zooming in on Time-Warp Pendulum Dragon, which transitioned to both Yuko and Yema's pendants finally stop swinging in front of the ocean sunset.

—

 **OC Cards:**

 **Bootes' Star Sickle** Spell/Equip

Effect: Increase the equipped monster's ATK by 500. The equipped monster cannot be targeted by your opponent's monster effects. When this card is sent from the field to the GY: You can draw 1 card.

 **Action Card - High Note** Spell/Action

Effect: Target 1 monster you control: It gains 500 ATK. If the targeted monster destroys an opponent's monster by battle, you can inflict damage to your opponent equal to the destroyed monster's ATK.

 **Superheavy Samurai Soulshield Barrier** LV4/EARTH/Machine/Effect/ATK1300/DEF2000

Effect: You can equip this card to a face-up Defense Position "Superheavy Samurai" monster you control from your hand or field. The equipped monster gains 500 DEF. The equipped monster cannot be destroyed by card effects. During the Damage Step you can send this card to the GY: Negate all battle damage you would take from that battle. If this card is equipped to a monster, you can Special Summon this card. You can only use this effect of "Superheavy Samurai Soulshield Barrier" once per turn.

 **Action Card - Starlight Highway** Spell/Action

Effect: If an effect is activated that would destroy a card(s) on the field, you can negate that effect. Then you can Special Summon a monster from your hand or GY

 **Timestar Dragon** LV7/DARK/Dragon/Fusion/Pendulum/Effect/P.S. 4/ATK3700/DEF3000

"Time-Warp Pendulum Dragon" + "Star-Strike Pendulum Dragon"

Pendulum Effect: Once per turn, you can reduce one instance of damage to 0, and if you do, inflict that same amount of damage to your opponent.

Effect: This card must be first Fusion Summoned. This card gains 500 ATK for every other "Time" or "Star" monster you control. If a Pendulum monster you control would be destroyed by battle or card effect, you can send one "Time" or "Star" Pendulum Monster from your Deck to face-up in your Extra Deck instead. This card cannot be targeted by your opponent's card effects. This card can make a second attack every Battle Phase. If this card in the Monster Zone is destroyed by battle or card effect: You can place this card in your Pendulum Zone.

 **Pendulum Burst** Spell/Quick-Play

Effect: Target 1 Pendulum Monster you control: Special Summon up to 2 Pendulum Monsters from face-up in your Extra Deck. Increase the ATK of that Pendulum Monster by the ATK of the two monsters Summoned by this effect until the End Phase. That monster can inflict piercing battle damage until the End Phase.

—

 **PREVIEW:**

"What's a new intro?" I asked my brother.

"Well, you see, it's when an author of a show gets bored of writing the same song, so they choose a different one." Yuko explained.

—

"Gotta fix up my Deck a little…" Yuko muttered, looking through his cards.

"Yeah, same…" I admitted, remembering the new cards I found.

—

"These thrilling summons have had me excited, and each of the cards I hold are calling out to me" Shingo said dramatically "For I am…"

He gestured at me, obviously intending me to finish his sentence

"An absolute idiot?" I guessed 

"Correction" Shingo said, "I am Neo NEW Idiot!"

—

"The Maiami Championship will now officially begin!" Nico shouted over the microphone.

—

"ACTION…" Nico trailed

"DUEL!" Shingo and I both exclaimed as the Action Cards shot across the field.

 **Yema** 4000 LP, Hand 5

 **VS**

 **Shingo** 4000 LP, Hand 5

—-

 **NEXT TIME OF YU-GI-OH ARC-V: THE TWIN PENDULUMS:**

 **The Dizzying Winds of the Maiami Championship**

—

 **AN:**

YES! WE CAN FINALLY USE ANOTHER INTRO!

 **Yep! It's time for the next arc!**

Anyways, please review. It really does help!

 _ **Let's just move on…**_

 _QOTC: The new arc is beginning! What was your favorite moment/duel/chapter from Arc 1? What do you hope to see in Arc 2?_

Well then, until next time!

 **We're out!**

-S **c** a _ **l**_ _c_ h **o** p _ **W**_ _a_ r **r** i _ **o**_ _r_


	23. Chapter 23 - Dizzying Winds of the Yosen

**AN:**

Now it's finally time for the second arc!

 **So a new intro I guess**

This is actually our favorite intro to be honest

 _So are you guys ready for this!?_

 _ **If not then get out**_

… **..**

…

…..

… _._

… _ **..**_

…no wait, don't, please stay!

… **so lonely**

As always, big thanks to our Beta Reader **Zane the Wordsmith**

* * *

"Hm…spam…spam….what's this?"

Yema was scrolling through her email list the day before the Miami Championship before being stopped by a specific recent email. "Maiami Championship Upcoming". Yema smiled as she tapped onto the email, opening it up. Immediately she flinched away and screamed as…

"HELLLOOOOO!" the hologram of Nico exclaimed, dancing happily on the Duel Disk's screen. "If you're seeing this, then that means you qualify for the Maiami Championship! Congratulations!"

The holographic Nico raised his hand up for a high five. Grinning like a child, Yema immediately extended her arm to accept the high five.

"What are you doing?"

The girl spun around, spotting her brother Yuko standing in the doorway of the living room, a bewildered expression on his face. Immediately, Yema retracted her arm, embarrassed at what she was doing the moment.

"Um…nothing," Yema awkwardly lied, shuffling on the couch. "What's up?"

"This came for you." Yuko said, tossing a small shipping package the size of a Deck box in the general direction of the sofa. He waved a second one around in his other hand. "I got one too."

Yema dug her finger into the box, prying open the box, finding…cards. Lots of cards. Sifting through them, she found that they were new "Star" cards, presumably for her Deck.

"You get cards too?" Yuko asked, plopping down onto the couch next to his sister. From what Yema could see, he had also received support cards for his own Deck. Turning the package over, Yema read the return address aloud.

"1134…LDS Tower?" she muttered to herself, tilting her head curiously. Yema read the label again, to make sure that she had read it correctly. Sure enough, the new cards had come from LDS Tower. Yema glanced over at Yuko, who just raised his box for her to see, and, sure enough, they came from LDS Tower as well.

"Dunno…" Yuko said as he gazed at the box. "But I get the feeling something's going to happen soon."

"Like what?"

"I don't know."

"I think you're just going crazy"

"Maybe. But let's be ready just in case"

* * *

 **[Play Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-V Intro 2: Burn!]**

 **Let's start! isshun no senkou kara**

(Let's start! When the moment is right yeah)

Yuko was shown looking to the left as his pendant swung across a crimson red background

 **Let's find! sou, body ga iku beki Way**

(Let's find! Yeah, the hidden path behind the scenes)

The scene changed and instead showed Yema looking to the right as her pendant swung back and forth across a pink background

 **Let's start! otanoshimi wa korekara**

(Let's start! And the fun has finally just begun)

Yuzu and Gongenzaka both appeared on a dark blue background as Yuzu's bracelet and Gongenzaka's headband were shown behind them.

 **Reday go! rain no makuke**

(Ready go! Raise the curtains on cue!)

A curtain of light rose up in the air, revealing the four all standing at the edge of Maiami Stadium as balloons flew around the stadium and the title appeared, with both twins' swinging pendulums behind it.

 **Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-V**

 **The Twin Pendulums**

 **kkitai/fuan no mirai ga ima ugokidasu**

(Start running along the path that leads to the bright future)

Yuko walked casually down a street with his arms behind his head as Tatsuya, Futoshi and Ayu all ran up to Yuko cheerfully. Yuko smiled as he rubbed Ayu's head and gave high fives to Futoshi and Tatsuya

 **tashika na negai ga koko ni aru kara Don't worry**

(And we'll keep chasing dreams until we finally win don't worry!)

Yema was lying atop a grassy hill relaxing as she gazed at her pendant that sat lazily in her hand, smiling as in the distance Maiami Stadium bright blue pendulum columns were seen extending into the sky.

 **akogareta ano hi mezashite boku wa takakau**

(I'll start aiming for the day I yearned for, I'll keep fighting till the end)

Yuzu sat at the edge of a dock, kicking her legs as she looked at several Fusion Monsters she was holding with a slightly sad expression.

 **kirameku tsuyoga ga Card ni yadoru**

(Although the strength is in my cards, I will not back down)

The three stood together in the Maiami Stadium, smiling as the crowds cheered, including You Show who were all sitting in the front row waving a banner together.

 **Up/Down o kurikaeshinagara**

(Up and down, and over over again)

Quick flashes of different characters, including Sora, Mieru, Reiji, Masumi, Shingo, Yuro, a dark black and purple haired boy, a girl with dark brown hair, a boy with blond hair wearing a white suit, Yuzu and Gongenzaka, before finally stopping on a clip showing Yuko and Yema with their Duel Disk activated

 **Feel It! Koudou ga Bu,Bu,Bu,Burn!**

(Can you feel it now, the BU-BU-BU-BURN!)

Both drew a card in harmony, creating a glowing stream that covered the camera.

 **furikitta genkai mata norikoete boku wa tsuyokunaru akirametakunai kara**

(Keep on going, beyond the limits that you left behind, and just keep on pushing on, yeah we can feel our souls igniting!)

Yuko was shown shouting from atop Time-Warp Pendulum Dragon as the dragon flew downwards, with Reiji leaping up and also shouting as his three Doom King Armageddons countered. Yuko leaped off his dragon and spun to avoid the laser beams as Time Imp appeared on his back and the two were shown facing off in a bright city.

 **kasoku suru kaze ni notte mukaerunda**

(If I look within, then I can finally see myself aflame)

The black and purple haired boy was shown beside a fierce looking dragon, before quickly showing the blond haired boy with a white dragon dragon that had clear wings zooming towards the camera on a motorcycle, before pulling into a quick hairpin turn that covered the camera in dust, transitioning to a purple haired boy with a malicious grin framed in shadows smiling.

 **ashita sura itooshikunaru hodo no body no yum**

(So I will never give it up, no never forever!)

Yuko raised his arm as Time-Warp Pendulum Dragon, Time-Warp Braving Dragon and a flaming dragon all appeared above him, each glowing as they launched a volley of energy, destroying Reiji's Doom King Armageddons

 **ano kumo tsukinukete mabaushii sume o aozora ni egakou**

(So keep going on, as I welcome you and my dreams. Painted across the blue skies that we stare upon)

Yema was shown standing atop Star-Strike Pendulum Dragon, who roared as it quickly dodged a claw strike from a mechanical bird monster and shot out a bright glowing blue fireball at the monster. The bird retaliated by swiping the flames away before swooping in and slashing at the dragon.

 **Let's start! isshun no senkou kara**

(Let's start! When the moment is right yeah)

Yuko spread his arms out, showing him standing atop a rocky mountain with his two magicians in the Pendulum Scales with his Time-Warp Pendulum Dragon, Time-Warp Braving Dragon, a flaming dragon and Time Imp.

 **Let's find! sou, body ga iku beki Way**

(Let's find! Yeah, the hidden path behind the scenes)

Yema was shown standing atop a pagoda styled building as she faced off against Shingo who was standing atop a monster made from wind, her Star-Strike Pendulum Dragon and Astro-Assault Pendulum Dragon both hovering beside her.

 **Let's start! otanoshimi wa korekara**

(Let's start! And the fun has finally just begun)

You Show was shown again as Yuko, Yema, Yuzu, Sora and Gongenzaka were all shown with their hands piled atop each other before raising them triumphantly

 **Reday go! rain no makuke**

(Ready go! Raise the curtain and go!)

The camera zoomed back, showing them standing in the middle of Maiami Stadium as the crowd cheered happily.

* * *

"Gotta fix up my Deck a little…" Yuko muttered, looking through his cards.

"Yeah, same…" Yema admitted, remembering the new cards she found. The two twins pulled their Decks and cards out simultaneously and placed them onto the table. They both began to sort through them silently until Yuko spoke up. He pulled out one of his Fusion Monsters and slapped it onto the table between the two.

"So Timestar Dragon," Yuko said, turning to face Yema. "Who gets it?"

Yema pondered the question. The Fusion Monster wasn't specifically tailored to one dragon over the other, plus, they would need both dragons to Fusion Summon it anyway.

"How about we just…give it to whoever's dueling?" Yema suggested, shifting awkwardly in her seat again. "At least for the Maiami Championship. Then we can figure out what to do with it from there."

Yuko nodded and tucked the Fusion Monster back into his Extra Deck as he continued sorting through his cards.

"And if I keep this and take out that…"

* * *

"HELLO EVERYONE!" Nico shouted over the microphone, doing a happy twirl. "WELCOME TO THE OPENING CEREMONY OF THE MAIAMI CHAMPIONSHIP!"

The crowd burst into cheers, excited that the tournament was finally beginning at last, You Show included. Yema thought Ayu and Tatsuya were cheering the loudest as confetti burst in the air. Of course, their cheers were easily overpowered by Shuzou's from the stands.

"YOU SHOWWWW!" he screamed, waving a sign in his hands vigorously. "YEAAHHH!"

Next to Yema, Yuzu groaned into her hands at her father's antics. The purple haired girl just laughed nervously as she glanced around the stands. There really were quite a lot of people, all here to watch them dueling.

"I KNOW YOU'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR A LONG TIME!" Nico exclaimed, pointing straight a the screen. "SO I'LL DELAY NO LONGER!"

Immediately, all the cheers cut out and a dead silence filled the stadium, all in expectation for Nico's next words.

"THE MAIAMI CHAMPIONSHIP WILL NOW OFFICIALLY BEGIN!" Nico shouted over the microphone. Confetti shot out of the cannons situated about the stage, exploding into a rainbow of colors. The crowd began cheering as the words "MAIAMI CHAMPIONSHIP!" began to flash up on the large screen.

"Now, we will explain the rules of the Maiami Championship!" Nico said, once the cheers died down. "Please take out your assigned IDs."

A picture flashed on screen, showing an example of the ID we had been given when we registered for the tournament. Yema pulled out hers, then winced. Her photo was…

" _When did I have braces…?"_

"Next, slide your ID into the slot on your Duel Disk, and it will assign you your first match." Nico explained. "Like so!"

The visual slid the ID into the Duel Disk, showing a blank profile appearing onto the Duel Disk. Yema slipped the ID into her Duel Disk, which began to flash through different profiles until it landed on….

"…Shingo?"

"Oooooh…" Yuko muttered with smirk. "That'll be a joy."

"Well who'd you get?" Yema asked back, hoping he got someone like…someone like….Sora.

"I got…." Yuko muttered, before groaning. "Seriously?…I got Hokuto…"

"Oh my god…" Yuzu groaned as her Duel Disk's display loaded up.

"Who'd you get?" Yuko asked, turning to face her.

Instead of a response, Yuzu just turned her Duel Disk around. Yuko stifled a laugh.

"So I'm dueling you…" Masumi said darkly, glaring at Yuzu from the next line over. "Strange. I thought that this was supposed to be a tournament for the _best_ duelists around."

Yuzu flinched slightly, but remained stoic otherwise.

"I'm dueling…uh…Shun Kurosaki" Sora said, reading off his Duel Disk. "Who's he?"

"Shun…"

"…Kurosaki?"

The two twins exchanged a quick worried glance.

"Sora…" Yema said. She didn't particularly care for the kid, but still… "Be careful with that guy…"

"Why?" Sora asked skeptically. "What's he gonna do to me?"

"Well, we've…" Yuko stammered, tapping his foot nervously. "We've…"

"We've seen him duel." Yema finished hastily. "He's got some crazy strong Xyz Monsters up his sleeve."

"Xyz Monsters huh?" Sora muttered to himself with a smirk. "I think I can handle an Xyz Duelist any day."

"Mmm hmm…" Yuko mused, clearly not believing Sora. Yema shared his sentiment. Shun had been unbelievably strong. She wasn't sure if Sora could beat him.

"Well, uh, Gongenzaka, who'd you get?" Yema asked, trying to change the subject. Gongenzaka frowned.

"I got…" Gongenzaka began to say.

"Me!" a deep, smug voice interrupted. Yema flinched. She _knew_ that voice.

"Gen Ankokuji…" Yuko growled.

Sure enough, the one and only Gen Ankokuji was standing there, in all his tall, muscular glory. He glared right into Gongenzaka's eyes (which was quite easy considering his build). As usual, he was wearing his pair of blue pants and his red sash across his abdomen, as well as a purple shirt with those weird thick pauldrons, and his blue jacket. So…not too much had changed. Except he was taller. Plus he was wearing these weird…steel bracers and some sandals now.

Yuko's fists balled up. Before Yema could even react, he started at the boy. Yuzu grabbed onto his arm and pulled him back.

"Don't try it…" she muttered, tugging him away. "Not again. Not after last time…"

"What do you want Ankokuji?" Gongenzaka asked, stepping forward, placing his body between the bully and us.

"Nothing," Ankokuji said with another of his trademark wide smirks. "Just wanted to wish Ironing Board here good luck in the championship."

Yema frowned at the old (and unfortunately still accurate) nickname Ankokuji used.

"You too Genji…" she shot back, crossing her arms. Ankokuji glared at the girl.

"I told you to never call me that!" he snarled taking another threatening step forward.

"And she asked not to be compared to a flat piece of metal." Yuko pointed out, pulling his arm out of Yuzu's grip. "Now get lost…or else!"

Ankokuji raised his hands in mock innocence.

"Whoa, whoa there!" he said, still smirking. "No need to get so aggressive with me."

With a smirk, Ankokuji strutted away back to his line. Yuko growled under his breath as he visibly relaxed.

"I hate him…" Yuko growled under his breath. "I just want to…beat in his face!"

"That's…unnecessarily violent," Yema admitted, rubbing her head awkwardly. "I appreciate the gesture though."

"Sorry…" Yuko said, kneading his hands together. "I get kinda…well, you know-"

"Violent when protecting anyone you care about." Yuzu finished, patting Yuko's shoulder. "We know. And you need to cut it. We can't have you…blowing up a someone with your dragon or something crazy like that."

Yema laughed at the image of Yuko summoning a monster and having it attack someone with it.

It was an absurd idea.

* * *

The schools separated into groups across the arena and in the main building. You Show was currently meeting in the lobby, looking over the newly revealed bracket.

"So who's first up?" Yema wondered aloud, looking up at the board. The tournament was separated into three divisions; Junior, Junior Youth and Youth. Yuko, Yuzu, Gongenzaka, Sora and Yema were all part of the Junior Youth, while Ayu, Futoshi and Tatsuya were in the Junior division.

"Hey, I'm first!" Futoshi exclaimed excitedly pointing at his name on the bracket. "I'm dueling….Takeshi Shimizu from the Super Duelist School!"

"All right. Good luck." Yuko said, turning and beginning to stroll away. Yema raised an eyebrow.

"Where are you going?" Yuzu asked curiously

"Just gonna…scout out the competition…" Yuko muttered, glancing up at the board again with a frown. "I'll be back before it's over."

Instead of waiting for a response, Yuko hurried off, out of the lobby and back into the arena. Yema met Yuzu's eyes, and the pink haired girl just shrugged, having just as little idea as Yema. The two turned back to face Shuzou as he began to give another of his "hot blooded" speeches. Surprisingly enough though, he kept it rather tame considering the situation at hand. Just a few words about the students trying their best and making him proud of the school and his "teachings", then sending Futoshi out to the stadium and leading the group back to the stands.

* * *

"Now the first match of the Junior Division will begin!" Nico declared. "Futoshi Harada from You Show Duel School against Takeshi Shimizu from Super Duelist School!"

Yema cheered as Futoshi excited out onto the field, along with Yuzu, Ayu, Tatsuya, Sora and Shuzou. Yuko still hadn't returned from wherever he had left to, and Gongenzaka was meeting with the rest of his school, so they couldn't watch with them.

Trevor looked perhaps a little older than Futoshi, Tatsuya and Ayu. He had spiky black hair, and wore a sort of superhero costume, consisting of a red headband with a yellow brim on front and a yellow ridge down the center. If that wasn't enough, he was also wearing a yellow shirt with the word "HERO" written on it, plus a red cape.

"Now, as per the rules of the Junior Division, we use a special Action Field." Nico declared as the ARC-System activated. "Today it is the Action Field…Castle Playground!"

The Action Field formed around Futoshi and Takeshi, consisting of a childish playground, with a large castle-like play structure in the center. In fact, the design sort of reminded Yema of the Castle of Chaos field Yuko had dueled Strong Ishijima on, just…more kid friendly.

"Duelists locked in battle!" Nico began.

"Kicking the earth and dancing in the air alongside their monsters!" Futoshi continued.

"They storm through this field!" Takeshi exclaimed. "Behold!"

"This is the newest and greatest evolution of Dueling!" Nico exclaimed. "Action…"

"DUEL!" Futoshi and Takeshi exclaimed simultaneously, the Action Cards shooting across the field.

* * *

 **Takeshi:** 4000 LP, Hand 5

 **VS**

 **Futoshi:** 4000 LP, Hand 5

* * *

"I'll start this duel!" Takeshi exclaimed. "I Normal Summon **Red Mask**!"

A small warrior dressed in bright red armor with golden ornaments appeared onto the field, striking a stereotypical action pose.

 **Red Mask** LV4/FIRE/Warrior/Effect/ **ATK1600** /DEF1000

"When I Normal Summon Red Mask, I can add 1 'Mask' monster from my Deck to my hand." Takeshi continued. "I choose to add **Blue Mask** to my hand."

Takeshi plucked a card from his Deck, adding it to his hand.

"Then I set a card facedown and end my turn" Takeshi concluded.

"My turn!" Futoshi exclaimed. "I draw!"

 **Futoshi:** 4000 LP, Hand 6

 **Takeshi:** 4000 LP, Hand 4

"I Normal Summon **Doodle Beast - Ptero**!" Futoshi exclaimed, summoning out a childish doodle of a pterodactyl, which flapped its wings, creating a gust of wind.

 **Doodle Beast - Ptero** LV4/WIND/Dinosaur/Effect/ **ATK1800** /DEF1500

"When I Normal Summon Ptero, its effect activates!" Futoshi continued. "I can Normal Summon another 'Doodle Beast'! I Tribute Ptero to summon **Doodle Beast - Ceratops**!"

Ptero vanished from the field, replaced by the paper cutout doodle of a triceratops, which stomped its feet before letting out a cry.

 **Doodle Beast - Ceratops** LV6/EARTH/Beast/Effect/ **ATK2300** /DEF1600

"Now Ceratops will attack Red Mask!" Futoshi exclaimed. " _Dino Charge_!"

The dinosaur lowered its head, charing directly at Red Mask. Takeshi simply smirked and help up a card in his hand.

"I activate the effect of Blue Mask!" he exclaimed. "Since you targeted a 'Mask' monster I control for an attack, I can Special Summon this card and negate your attack!"

As Ceratops got closer to Red Mask, a monster identical to it in all except for color appeared onto the field. The two warriors held up their hands together, forming a deep purple barrier that deflected Ceratops away.

 **Blue Mask** LV4/WATER/Warrior/Effect/ATK1200/ **DEF2000**

"And now the effects of both my monsters activate!" Takeshi explained. "They gain 500 ATK and DEF for every other 'Mask' monster I control! Since I have 1 other than themselves, they both gain 500 ATK and DEF!"

The two warriors crossed their arms together again, both being covered in a red and blue aura respectively.

 **Red Mask: 1600 ATK** , 1000 DEF - **2100 ATK** , 1500 DEF

 **Blue Mask:** 1200 ATK, **2000 DEF** \- 1700 ATK, **2500 DEF**

Futoshi ran along the edge of the castle, leaping up and grabbing an Action Card perching in the rooftop. Reading it, he grinned.

"I use the Action Card Wonder Chance!" Futoshi exclaimed. "Now Ceratops can make another attack!"

"All right!" Ayu cheered. "Now he can destroy Red Mask!"

"Ceratops, attack Red Mask again!" Futoshi exclaimed.

Ceratops took a few steps back, before charging again, ready to destroy Red Mask this time.

"And that's not all!" Futoshi revealed. "When Ceratops declares an attack, it gains ATK equal to half your monster's ATK!"

"Red Mask has 2100 ATK…" Tatsuya muttered. "Half of that is 1050."

"Then Ceratops will gain that much ATK." Yuzu commented. "So that'll make it's ATK…"

"3350." I finished.

 **Doodle Beast Ceratops:** 2300 ATK - 3350 ATK

"Go Ceratops!" Futoshi exclaimed. " _Dino Charge_!"

Ceratops charged forward, slamming into Red Mask, creating a large cloud of dust.

 **Takeshi:** 4000 LP - 2750 LP

"All right!" Ayu cheered.

However, just then, the dust cloud cleared away, revealing Red Mask still standing.

"Wh-what!?" Futoshi exclaimed in shock. "But it should have been destroyed!"

"Under normal circumstances, yes." Takeshi said with a smirk. "However, I used my facedown card **Mask League**! Since I controlled at least 2 'Mask' monsters, I could negate Red Mask's destruction."

"Darn…" Ayu muttered. "Futoshi couldn't get rid of his monster…"

"And that's not all!" Takeshi added. "Then, I can Special Summon a 'Mask' monster from my Deck! So join the battle **Green Mask**!"

Another identical warrior, this one in green, appeared onto the field, landing beside its teammates in a ninja-like pose.

 **Green Mask** LV4/WIND/Warrior/Effect/ **ATK1400** /DEF1400

"Green Mask has an effect as well!" Takeshi continued. "When it's Special Summoned, I can Special Summon a 'Mask' monster from my hand or Graveyard! So I'll bring out the leader of the Masks! **White Mask**!"

A warrior dressed in white armor appeared, this one larger than the rest and wielding an ornate katana rather than simply using its bare hands.

 **White Mask** LV5/LIGHT/Warrior/Effect/ **ATK2200** /DEF1200

"Then, when White Mask is Special Summoned, it can summon as many 'Mask' monsters from my hand possible." Takeshi explained. "Just one in this case. Come on out! **Yellow Mask**!"

A warrior armored in yellow appeared on the field, doing a quick backflip beside its teammates.

 **Yellow Mask** LV4/LIGHT/Warrior/Effect/ **ATK1500** /DEF1300

"Just like that…" Yuzu muttered. "He filled up his field on his opponent's turn."

"Not to mention, all my 'Mask' monsters have the same effect!" Takeshi said. "And since I have five 'Mask' monsters, each one gets an extra 2000 boost!"

A massive aura appeared around each of the warriors, increasing their ATK and DEF vastly.

 **Red Mask: 2100 ATK** , 1500 DEF - **3600 ATK** , 3000 DEF

 **Blue Mask:** 1700 ATK, **2500 DEF** \- 3200 ATK, **4000 DEF**

 **Green Mask: 1400 ATK,** 1400 DEF - **3400 ATK** , 3400 DEF

 **Yellow Mask: 1500 ATK,** 1300 DEF - **3500 ATK,** 3300 DEF

 **White Mask: 2200 ATK,** 1200 DEF - **4200 ATK,** 3200 DEF

"This is ridiculous…" Yema muttered under her breath. "These things are broken…there has to be some kind of drawback…"

"Plus, your Ceratop's power boost is gone now!" Takeshi reminded Futoshi, as Ceratop's aura faded

 **Doodle Beast - Ceratops:** 3350 ATK - 2300 ATK

"I set two cards facedown and end my turn…" Futoshi said with gulp, sounding understandably nervous.

"You can do it Futoshi!" Tatsuya cheered. "Just believe in yourself."

"Just get Action Cards!" Yema added. "They usually work!"

Futoshi nodded and ran off, presumably searching for Action Cards to use to survive.

"My turn!" Takeshi exclaimed. "Draw!"

 **Takeshi:** 2750 LP, Hand 2

 **Futoshi:** 4000 LP, Hand 2

"I switch Blue Mask to Attack Position." Takeshi said. "Now time to battle!"

Blue Mask stood up from its crouching position and stood beside the other Masks, ready for battle. Takeshi ran off after Futoshi, with his monsters all running behind him.

"Red Mask, take down Doodle Beast - Ceratops!" Takeshi exclaimed. " _Mask Flame_!"

Red Mask leaped forward, extending its hand which shot out a stream of crimson fire. Futoshi raised his hand in response.

"Trap activate!" he exclaimed. " **Doodlebook - Uh Uh Uh!**!"

One of Futoshi's traps flipped up, displaying an open doodle book on a desk.

"When a 'Doodle' monster I control is targeted for an attack, I can negate the attack!" Futoshi exclaimed, as a doodle of a wall appeared, deflecting Red Mask's flames away. Following his negation of the attack, Futoshi continued to run, searching for an Action Card.

"That was just the first one!" Takeshi smugly pointed out. "Now Blue Mask will attack Ceratops! _Mask Wave_!"

The red warrior leaped backwards, allowing the blue one to leapfrog off of its shoulders and launch a sapphire blue wave of water out at Ceratops. Futoshi dived forward and snagged an Action Card, activating it immediately.

"I use the Action Card Miracle!" Futoshi exclaimed. "I negate Ceratops' destruction and halve the battle damage!"

A sparkling shield appeared around Ceratops, causing the wave to part, leaving the dinosaur safe, even though it was still blown back from the force. Futoshi went flying as well as his LP dropped.

 **Futoshi:** 4000 LP - 3550 LP

"It's not over yet!" Takeshi exclaimed. "Yellow Mask, take down Ceratops! _Mask Ray_!"

Blue Mask rolled backwards, with Yellow Mask tagging out, before using both hands together to launch a glowing golden energy beam. Futoshi snagged another Action Card and activated it just as Ceratops was destroyed.

"I use Damage Banish to negate all the battle damage I would take from that battle!" Futoshi exclaimed.

"But you're still not safe!" Takeshi reminded. "Green Mask! Go! Direct attack! _Mask Wind_!"

Green Mask and Yellow Mask swapped places in an instant, with Green Mask unleashing a stream of wind directly at Futoshi, who was sent flying from the force of the attack.

 **Futoshi:** 3550 LP - 150 LP

"Futoshi!" Ayu and Tatsuya both called as the boy was sent falling from the castle. Futoshi plummeted down towards the ground, flailing his arms wildly. However, as he hit the ground, Futoshi simply bounced off it like it was a trampoline.

"Don't worry folks" Nico said hastily. "The special Action Fields for Junior Division have custom soft floors to prevent any injury."

Futoshi stood up quickly and held out his hand.

"I activate my other facedown card now!" he exclaimed. "The Continuous Trap **Doodlebook - Preserve! Preserve!**!"

Futoshi's other facedown card revealed itself as a series of doodles wrapped in a thick plastic wrap, protecting them from harm.

"When a 'Doodle' monster I control is destroyed, I can place 1 'Doodle Counter' onto this card." Futoshi said, as a small copy of Ceratops wrapped in plastic appeared on top of the card.

"Whatever that's for, you won't get the chance!" Takeshi exclaimed. "I'm ending this now! White Mask, direct attack! _Mask Radiance_!"

White Mask leaped forward, the other Masks all leaping up beside it. The monster raised both its hands, shooting a massive beam of pure white energy out straight at Futoshi.

"Don't be so sure!" Futoshi exclaimed. "By removing a Doodle Counter from Preserve! Preserve!, I can negate an attack!"

The small Ceratops figuring launched off of the Trap, forming into a wall of plastic wrap which deflected the energy beam away.

"Tch…" Takeshi muttered. "I'm still gonna win! Just you see! I end my turn!"

"During the End Phase, since there are no more counters on it, Preserve! Preserve! destroys itself." Futoshi explained as the card vanished from the field. "My turn! I draw!"

 **Futoshi:** 150 LP, Hand 3

 **Takeshi:** 2750 LP, Hand 2

"I activate the Spell Card **Doodlesketch - Adventure!**!" Futoshi exclaimed, activating a Spell which showed a T-Rex doodle, Stegosaurus doodle and Ptero all roaming the landscape with big smiles. "I can Special Summon a 'Doodle' monster from my hand, then add 1 'Doodle' card from my Deck to my hand! Come on out, **Doodle Beast - Allo**!"

A doodled Allosaurus appeared on the field, stomping its feet as it shot lasers from its eyes.

 **Doodle Beast - Allo** LV6/EARTH/Dinosaur/Effect/ **ATK2100** /DEF300

"Then I add **Doodlesketch- Recycle!** from my Deck to my hand." Futoshi continued. "And then activate it!"

The Spell appeared in front of Futoshi, showing several wadded up pieces of paper being thrown into a recycling bin.

"I can Special Summon as many 'Doodle' monsters from my Graveyard as possible." Futoshi explained. "But their ATK and DEF are 0, also their effects are negated."

Two crumpled wads of paper emerged from the Graveyard, before uncruimpling into Ptero and Ceratops.

 **Doodle Beast - Ptero** LV4/WIND/Dinosaur/Effect/ATK1800/ **DEF1500**

 **Doodle Beast - Ceratops** LV6/EARTH/Beast/Effect/ATK2300/ **DEF1600**

 **Doodle Beast - Ptero:** 1800 ATK, **1500 DEF** \- 0 ATK, **0 DEF**

 **Doodle Beast - Ceratops:** 2300 ATK, **1600 DEF** \- 0 ATK, **0 DEF**

"But if they can't attack or use their effects, they're useless!" Takeshi said with a laugh.

"Don't be so sure!" Futoshi countered. "Allo's effect decreases the ATK and DEF of all your monsters for every 'Doodle Beast' I control. Since I control 3, your monsters all lose 1500 ATK and DEF! _Jurassic Rage_!"

Allo stomped its feet, shaking the ground, causing all of the Mask monsters to lose their footing and stumble.

 **Red Mask: 3600 ATK** , 3000 DEF- **2100 ATK** , 1500 DEF

 **Blue Mask: 3200 ATK** , 4000 DEF - **1700 ATK** , 2500 DEF

 **Green Mask: 3400 ATK** , 3400 DEF - **1900 ATK** , 1900 DEF

 **Yellow Mask: 3500 ATK,** 3300 DEF - **2000 ATK,** 1800 DEF

 **White Mask: 4200 ATK,** 3200 DEF - **2700 ATK,** 1700 DEF

Takeshi's face paled.

"No way!" he shouted, looking at his monsters, all on the floor now.

"And now Allo will attack Blue Mask!" Futoshi exclaimed. " _Dino Smash_!"

Using its head like hammer, Allo smashed into Blue Mask, destroying it.

 **Takeshi:** 2750 LP - 400 = 2350 LP

"Blue Mask's effect now activates…" Takeshi muttered. "It…destroys all 'Mask' monsters I control…"

" _There's the drawback_ …" Yema thought with a grin.

As soon of Blue Mask left the field, all the other Mask monsters exploded, destroying themselves.

"Yeah Futoshi!" Yuzu cheered. "Way to go!"

"All right." Futoshi said, clearly proud of himself. "I end my turn."

Takeshi furrowed his brow as he looked at the remaining cards in his hand.

"My turn!" he declared. "I draw!"

 **Takeshi:** 2350 LP, Hand 3

 **Futoshi:** 150 LP, Hand 1

Immediately upon his draw, Takeshi grinned.

"Now get set to take on the next series of my heroes!" Takeshi boasted. "I banish Red Mask from my Graveyard to Special Summon **Dark Red Mask**!"

Red Mask floated out the Graveyard, only to be absorbed into a dark energy vortex. The vortex vanished, and remaining was a warrior dressed in dark crimson red armor, which was now wielding a sword.

 **Dark Red Mask** LV4/DARK/Warrior/Effect/ **ATK1600** /DEF1000

"Dark Red?" Futoshi asked in confusion. Takeshi only grinned in response.

"And when Dark Red is Summoned, I can add 1 'Mask' card from my Deck to my hand. I choose **Dark Blue Mask**!"

"No way!" Futoshi exclaimed. "Don't tell me…"

"I banish Blue Mask to summon its dark version!" Takeshi exclaimed.

Sure enough, Blue Mask was coated in the darkness vortex, and emerged with deep indigo armor, now wielding a shield.

 **Dark Blue Mask** LV4/DARK/Warrior/Effect/ **ATK1200** /DEF2000

"I think you understand now!" Takeshi said. "I banish Yellow and Green Mask from my Graveyard to summon their dark versions as well!"

The same process occurred, with Yellow and Green both submerging into the darkness, only to emerge dressed in darker colors and now wielding a lance and set of swords respectively.

 **Dark Yellow Mask** LV4/DARK/Warrior/Effect/ **ATK1500** /DEF1300

 **Dark** **Green Mask** LV4/DARK/Warrior/Effect/ **ATK1400** /DEF1400

"They must have the same effects as the first." Ayu remarked. "So they'll all get the 1500 boost!"

Apparently having heard Ayu's comment, Takeshi glanced over and smirked.

"Not exactly. he said with a smirk. "While it is similar….they instead gain 1000 ATK and DEF for each other!"

"Th-then that's…." Tatsuya stammered.

"3000 ATK and DEF!?" Yuzu exclaimed.

The four warriors crossed their weapons as they were all engulfed by a dark aura.

 **Dark Red Mask: 1600 ATK,** 1000 DEF - **4600 ATK,** 4000 DEF

 **Dark Blue Mask: 1200 ATK,** 2000 DEF - **4200 ATK,** 5000 DEF

 **Dark Yellow Mask: 1500 ATK,** 1300 DEF - **4500 ATK,** 4300 DEF

 **Dark** **Green Mask: 1400 ATK,** 1400 DEF - **4400 ATK,** 4400 DEF

"W-well Allo's effect still applies!" Futoshi stammered. " _Jurrasic Rage_!"

Allo smashed its legs into the ground again, sending out a shockwave. However, this time it didn't faze the warriors as much.

 **Dark Red Mask: 4600 ATK,** 4000 DEF- **3100 ATK,** 2500 DEF

 **Dark Blue Mask: 4200 ATK,** 5000 DEF - **2700 ATK,** 3500 DEF

 **Dark Yellow Mask: 4500 ATK,** 4300 DEF- **3000 ATK,** 2800 DEF

 **Dark** **Green Mask: 4400 ATK,** 4400 DEF- **2900 ATK,** 2900 DEF

"As you see, your dinosaur hardly affects my heroes anymore!" Takeshi boasted. "This is the power of the darkness!"

" _Wanna cut back on the hamminess a little?"_ Yema thought with a chuckle.

"Battle!" Takeshi exclaimed. "Dark Red Mask will obliterate Allo! _Dark Mask Flame_!"

Dark Red Mask shot a stream of crimson red fire at Allo.

"I banish Preserve! Preserve! from my Graveyard to activate its effect!" Futoshi exclaimed. "I negate the destruction of Allo, reduce the damage to 0, then switch to Defense Position."

Thick plastic wrap appeared around Allo, deflecting away the fire as Allo switched to Defense Position.

 **Doodle Beast - Allo:** 2100 ATK - 300 DEF

"Hmm…." Takeshi mused as he looked over Futoshi's field. "All right then, I'll simply destroy all your monsters with my remaining Masks. Go! _Dark Mask Wave_! _Dark Mask Wind_! _Dark Mask Ray_!"

The three warriors leaped forward, also launching darker versions of their attacks at Futoshi's Doodles, destroying them all.

"Since your Allo is gone, my monsters regain their full strength!" Takeshi exclaimed as the warriors powered up again.

 **Dark Red Mask: 3100 ATK,** 2500 DEF - **4600 ATK,** 4000 DEF -

 **Dark Blue Mask: 2700 ATK,** 3500 DEF - **4200 ATK,** 5000 DEF

 **Dark Yellow Mask: 3000 ATK,** 2800 DEF - **4500 ATK,** 4300 DEF

 **Dark** **Green Mask: 2900 ATK,** 2900 DEF - **4400 ATK,** 4400 DEF

"With that, I end my turn." Takeshi concluded. "Make your move!"

"My turn!" Futoshi bravely declared. "I draw!"

 **Futoshi:** 150 LP, Hand 2

 **Takeshi:** 2350 LP, Hand 0

"By discarding a 'Doodle Beast' card, I can Special Summon **Doodle Beast - Stego** from my hand!" Futoshi exclaimed, slipping a card into the Graveyard as the drawing of the stegosaurus appeared onto the field.

 **Doodle Beast - Stego** LV5/EARTH/Dinosaur/Effect/ATK1200/ **DEF2400**

"Ha!" Takeshi laughed hammily. "Your Stego won't last long on the field with all four of my Dark Masks!"

"I activate the effect of **Doodle Beast - Eggy** , which I discarded!" Futoshi continued. "When its sent to the Graveyard, I can add 1 'Doodle Beast' monster from my Deck to my hand! I choose **Doodle Beast - Tyranno**!"

Futoshi pulled the card from his Deck and smiled.

"Now, even though Tyranno is a Level 8, I can still summon it with just 1 Tribute if I Tribute a 'Doodle Beast' monster!" Futoshi exclaimed. "So I sacrifice Stego to bring out my ace monster Doodle Beast Tyranno!"

Stego vanished from the field, only to be replaced with a large crayon drawing of a Tyrannosaurus Rex, which roared as it breathed flames.

 **Doodle Beast - Tyranno** LV8/EARTH/Dinosaur/Effect/ **ATK2400** /DEF1200

"Even with your ace monster, it still isn't enough!" Takeshi remarked. "My monsters are just too-"

"I activate Tyranno's effect!" Futoshi interrupted. "When it's Tribute Summoned, I can destroy a monster you control! _Jurassic Fire_!"

Tyranno breathed a stream of cartoon fire out, destroying Dark Red Mask.

"Dark Red Mask's effect destroys my other Mask monsters…" Takeshi said unhappily. "But I still have this! I use the Action Card **Energy Mate**! This gives me 500 Life Points!"

A bright glow surrounded Takeshi as his LP increase slightly.

 **Takeshi:** 2350 LP - 2850 LP

As this occurred, all the Dark Mask monsters were destroyed, laving Takeshi's field wide open.

"Now I can survive this turn!" Takeshi boasted. "Then next turn I'll-"

"Sorry, but there won't be one!" Futoshi exclaimed. "When Tyranno destroys a monster through its effect, it gains ATK equal to half the destroyed monster's ATK!"

"B-but Dark Red Mask had 4600 ATK…" Takeshi murmured as his face paled. "That means…"

"Tyranno gains 2300 ATK!" Futoshi finished as Tyranno began to glow with energy.

 **Doodle Beast - Tyranno:** 2400 ATK - 4700 ATK

"N-no way!" Takeshi stammered.

"Go Tyranno!" Futoshi exclaimed. "Direct attack! _Dino Destruction_!"

Tyranno charged in, smacking its head right into Takeshi, who went flying backwards as his LP dropped to nothing.

 **Takeshi:** 2850 LP - 0 LP

 **WINNER - Futoshi**

Ayu, Yuzu and Tatsuya all burst into cheers as the Action Field slowly dissolved, leaving Futoshi standing on the field with Takeshi, who stood back up and shook Futoshi's extended hand.

"And with that, Futoshi Harada advances to the second round of the tournament!" Nico exclaimed. The screen switched to show a view of the tournament bracket, with Takeshi's portrait turning gray as Futoshi's rose up the bracket.

"Now we'll have a 10 minute break and then begin duel number 2!" Nico exclaimed. "And it will be…"

The bracket shifted focus over to the second match, which lit up, showing….

"Ayu Ayukawa vs Reira Akaba!" Nico exclaimed. "See you in 10 minutes folks! And duelists, please report to the field!"

* * *

"All right Futoshi!" Shuzou cheered as Futoshi walked back towards us. Ayu ran up and gave the boy a high five and Tatsuya offered him a fist bump, which was accepted.

"That was great!" Yema said, giving him a high five as well.

"Yeah, nice job!" Yuzu added, instead just opting for a thumbs up. "Now it's Ayu's turn!"

"Enjoy this victory while you can, since it won't last." a smug voice interjected

Yema turned around and glared at the smirking Shingo Sawatari, who only laughed. The boy held up his Deck with a grin on his face and looked directly at the girl straight in the eyes with a look that sent shivers down her spine.

"You'll see when we have our rematch." Shingo boasted. "I've upgraded my Deck in a way you won't see coming! I'm sure it'll _blow_ you away!"

Laughing again, Shingo walked off back into the stadium. Yema cocked her head curiously.

"I wonder what kind of Deck he has now?" she wondered aloud. Yuzu met my eyes and just shrugged, evidently as confused as me. Futoshi and Tatsuya had ignored Shingo and just continued to talk with Ayu.

"Don't worry Ayu, you've got this!" Shuzou encouraged vigorously. "That kid won't know what hit 'em!"

"I don't know." Sora said, sucking on a new lollipop. "That last name…is he somehow related to Reiji Akaba?"

"Probably." Yema guessed. "Unless it's just a coincidence."

"Well, even if he is Reiji Akaba's little brother, I'm sure you can still beat him!" Tatsuya encouraged Ayu. "Just give it your all!"

"He's right!" Yuzu added. "Just believe in yourself!"

Ayu nodded, then gave a big smile.

"All right, I'm going to head onto the field now!" she said, walking off. "Wish me luck!"

"Good luck!" Futoshi and Yema both called.

"Try not to die." Sora added. Yema shot him a glare before smacking him over the head.

As Sora was nursing his head, Yema took a glance around the room. Yuko still hadn't come back from whatever he was checking out. She probably should have been worried, but Yema figured he'd be fine. After all, what was the worst that could happen?

" _Well, he could do something stupid like challenge Reiji Akaba to a rematch."_

Yema considered the possibility for a moment before dismissing it.

" _Nah, he's not that stupid"_

"The second match is now beginning!" Nico exclaimed over the microphone. "Please return to your seats!"

"All right let's go!" Shuzou exclaimed, leading the way back into the arena. After taking one last fruitless look around for Yuko, Yema followed them

* * *

Ayu's duel with Reira was certainly…interesting.

"I Normal Summon **C/C Critical Eye.** " Reira said calmly as the strange fiend-like monster appeared on the field.

 **C/C Critical Eye** LV3/DARK/Fiend/Effect/ **ATK1400** /DEF1000

"What is _that_?" Ayu asked in shock.

"Next I activate the Continuous Spell **Montage Fusion**." Reira continued, the spell showing reels of film flowing around an old fashioned camera.

"Fusion?" Ayu asked in surprise. "B-but, Critical Eye is the only monster you control! And you have no cards in your hand!"

"Since you control a WATER Attribute monster, I can use Critical Eye alone as the Fusion Material." Reira explained.

Critical Eye vanished from the field as a faint ghostly outline of Ayu's **Aquaactress Arowana** appeared beside it in the portal, fusing together.

"Supreme ruler of the river of shining scales!" Reira chanted "Dwell in this eye and give me your power! Fusion Summon! Appear now! The sword of water which slices through everything! Level 6! **C/C/C Water Sword of Battle**!"

On the field, a strange blade that was nothing except a blue sword appeared, with water flowing around it in a circular pattern

 **C/C/C Water Sword of Battle** LV6/WATER/Fiend/Fusion/Effect/ **ATK2400** /DEF0

"Wow, a Fusion…" Ayu muttered in amazement

"Battle." Reira declared. "C/C/C Water Sword of Battle will attack Aquaactress Arowana. _Current Blade."_

The floating sword shot forward, zooming across the field straight at Arowana.

"W-well, even if you attack, I'll still have Life Points remaining!" Ayu pointed out.

"I activate Water Sword's effect." Reira said. "When it attacks, it can gain ATK equal to the ATK of all other WATER Attribute monsters on the field. _Reservoir Rush."_

The blade began to glow as the water around Arowana transferred the blade, powering it up.

 **C/C/C Water Sword of Battle:** 2400 ATK - 4400 ATK

"Wh-whaaa!?" Ayu shouted in surprise as the sword slashed through Arowana, destroying the monster as Ayu's Life Points dropped to 0.

 **Ayu:** 1900 LP - 0 LP

 **WINNER - Reira**

The Action Field faded away as Ayu stood back up from where she had fallen. Reira silently turned and left the arena.

"Well, in an unexpected turn of events, Reira Akaba makes a comeback and defeats Ayu Ayukawa with a Fusion Monster!" Nico commented over the speaker. "Thus, Reira will advance to the semi-finals!"

The same bracket was shown, with Ayu's portrait becoming gray as Reira's moved up higher. Ayu walked back up to where we were sitting in the stands, looking rather upset.

"Hey, Ayu, don't worry." Yema said as comfortingly as she could, patting Ayu's head. "He was a tough opponent."

"Plus, you did your best." Yuzu added with a smile. "And you entertained this whole stadium of people!"

Yema looked around the stadium. Indeed, most people did look very happy and entertained by the duel that had just concluded. Ayu noticed this too, and soon began to smile widely.

"Now don't go anywhere too far folks!" Nico said cheerfully. "The next duel will begin in just 5 minutes! And for this one, we're moving into the Junior Youth division!"

Yuzu immediately glanced up at the board, clearly wondering if she'd be dueling next. Judging from the looks of many of the other spectating duelist, that thought was on their minds as well. The Junior bracket faded out, and was replaced with the Junior Youth bracket, which zoomed in the first match, which revealed itself as…

"And the first match will be Yema Sakaki vs Shingo Sawatari!" Nico exclaimed as both Yema's and Shingo's faces appeared on the bracket opposite. "Get set for this breathtaking duel!"

* * *

"All right Yema, you've got this!" Shuzou exclaimed, pumping his fist. The girl just nodded awkwardly trying to focus herself for the duel. Yema's first duel against Shingo had been…unimpressive. Thinking back, Yema tried to remember Shingo's Deck. He wouldn't have done so well if he hadn't stolen Yuko's pendulums, and other than getting an extremely lucky hand (Seriously? Ultimate, Rocket AND Power Dart Strikers all in the same hand?) his Deck had been pretty bad. But…

" _You'll see when we have our rematch. I've upgraded my Deck in a way you won't see coming! I'm sure it'll_ blow _you away!"_

How could he have upgraded his Deck? Maybe he added some "super rare ultra awesome" cards to try and make it better?

" _Maybe he got rid of his Deck and made a better one"_ Yema thought to herself with a snort. She couldn't imagine Shingo throwing away his Deck like that, especially when they had the "rarest of rares" in them. Parallel Rares she remembered Yuko calling them. Not sure where he got that term from though.

Speaking of her brother…

Yema glanced around the lobby again. Still no sign of him. Sora approached Yema (still sucking on his lollipop) and held out three cards.

"What are these?" Yema asked, accepting the cards. The first was Polymerization. Yema raised my eyebrow in confusion and shrugged. The second was…Time-Warp Pendulum Dragon. This one made the intention clearer. If the third card was what she thought it was…

Yema turned over the third card, and found (just as she suspected) Timestar Dragon. While it was certainly good to have the Fusion monster, material and card to summon it…

" _Where on earth is he!?"_ Yema thought, looking around for her troll of a twin brother, who was nowhere to be found.

"Where'd you get these?" Yema asked Sora, turning around the cards so he could see. Sora just shrugged.

"The Polymerization is one of my spares." Sora answered. "Yuko asked me to give it to you earlier. But these other two were kinda lying on the counter with this note on them."

Sora handed me a flashcard with red pen on it that read….

"For Yema Sakaki." Yema read aloud. "If you are not Yema Sakaki, pls do not take thnx."

With an eye roll, Yema ripped the flashcard up. It was definitely Yuko…no one else she knew was stupid enough to leave a one of a kind Pendulum Monster and Pendulum Fusion out on a counter in a public space with just a note to "guard" them. Yema sighed as she slipped the cards into her Deck and Extra Deck. At least they were good to have. Taking a deep breath in, Yema walked over to You Show and got ready to head out into the arena.

"You've got this Yema!" Yuzu said encouragingly. "That Ringo jerk's no match for you!"

Just then, as Yema glanced over the lobby for Yuko again, her glance landed on a familiar blonde haired woman.

"Mom!" she called, getting her mother's attention. Noticing the school all gathered, she walked over.

"What are you doing here?" Yoko asked Yema, looking concerned. "The duel's starting any minute."

"Why are _you_ here?" Yema asked her back, mimicking her tone in a joking tone.

"To watch your duel of course." she responded matter of factly. "Now get in there and make your father proud!"

I grinned.

"Yes ma'am!"

* * *

Yema tapped her foot impatiently. She had been waiting in the arena for a good minute now, waiting for Shingo to emerge from the other side. Yema was just about giving up hope he'd arrive when…

" _What is that noise?"_ she thought, spinning around trying to locate the source of the high pitched whining noise.

"Shingo Sawatari has made his entrance!" Nico said excitedly. Yema spun to face the other side of the arena. Sure enough, emerging out the other side of the stadium was the one and only Shingo Sawatari, dressed up in a straw hat, robe and sandals, while playing that ear wrenching noise on a leaf in his mouth.

"These thrilling summons have had me excited, and each of the cards I hold are calling out to me" Shingo said dramatically "For I am…"

He gestured at Yema, obviously intending her to finish his sentence

"An absolute idiot?" Yema guessed with a smirk.

"Correction" Shingo said, "I am Neo NEW Idiot!"

With that amazing statement, Shingo whipped off his samurai cosplay with a flourish, revealing his school uniform underneath. He pointed at Yema dramatically.

"It's finally time to settle the score Yema Sakaki!" Shingo declared boldly. "Mark my words! During this duel, you will suffer the greatest defeat you'll ever have!"

"Bold words." Yema shot back. "Let's see you back them up!"

"Gladly!" Shingo exclaimed with a smirk. "The Pendulum will swing my way today and carve the way towards my victory!"

"Now that our contestants have er…greeted each other, let's select the Action Field!" Nico exclaimed over the microphone. A large card appeared on the screen above, spinning around. I spotted Sword's Cemetery, Plain Plain and Musical Mayhem among the choices before the card finally stopped.

"And the roulette has selected Sunset Stronghold!" Nico exclaimed. "Action Field, activate!"

Around us, the ARC-System booted up, generating the Action Field. The field was a completely barren wasteland, with the exception of a large wooden temple behind Shingo that was surrounded by a big trench all the way around it.

"Duelists locked into battle!" Shingo began, activating his Duel Disk.

"Kicking against the earth and dancing in the air alongside their monsters!" Yema continued, activating her Duel Disk as well.

"They storm through this field!" Shingo and Yema both exclaimed as their starting hands shot out of our Deck into their hands. Above, in a large yellow sphere, the Action Cards began to spiral around violently, ready to shoot off at the drop of a hat.

"Behold! This is the newest and greatest evolution of Dueling!" Nico exclaimed, raising his hand, fingers ready to snap. "ACTION…."

"DUEL!" Shingo and Yema both exclaimed as the Action Cards shot across the field.

* * *

 **Yema** 4000 LP, Hand 5

VS

 **Shingo** 4000 LP, Hand 5

* * *

"Ladies first." Shingo volunteered with a mock bow.

"I'll accept that generous offer." Yema said. "My turn!"

Yema looked over her hand with a grin. She had the perfect plan on how to tick Shingo off.

"By discarding a card I can Special Summon **Scorpius the Star Scorpion** from my hand" Yema said, a dark blue scorpion appearing in front of her. The insect also had beady red eyes and a star symbol on its tail, which it held at the weapon.

 **Scorpius the Star Scorpion** LV5/LIGHT/Insect/Pendulum/Effect/PS: 3/ **ATK1500** /DEF2300

"Then I set a card facedown and end my turn." Yema said. "Let's see these 'improvements' Shingo!"

Shingo just smirked as he prepared to draw.

"If you insist." he said with a shrug. "My turn! I draw!"

 **Shingo:** 4000 LP, Hand 6

 **Yema:** 4000 LP, Hand 2

"Why don't I begin by Normal Summoning **Yosenju Kama 2**." Shingo said, a furry weasel(?) appeared on the field, dressed in light blue samurai robes, wielding a katana and its white hair in a ponytail.

 **Yosenju Kama 2** LV4/WIND/Beast-Warrior/Effect/ **ATK1800** /DEF200

"…"

Yema stared for a few second at the monster in confusion. _This_ was the new Deck he was using. Not that it was bad, it just didn't seem like Shingo's style…

"Kama 2's effect activates!" Shingo continued. "When it's Normal Summoned, I can Normal Summon another 'Yosenju' monster immediately!"

" _Normal Summoning, huh?"_ Yema thought to herself tilting her head curiously. Kama 2 swung its katana, creating a light blue cyclone of air that turned darker before stopping.

"Come out **Yosenju Kama 1**!" Shingo exclaimed. The new monster closely resembled Kama 2, only it wore darker blue robes, and held a chain-sickle instead of a sword. The creature's hair was also much shorter.

 **Yosenju Kama 1** LV4/WIND/Beast-Warrior/Effect/ **ATK1600** /DEF500

"And Kama 1's effect is the same!" Shingo continued. "So I'll use it and bring out **Yosenju Kama 3**!"

With a swipe of its sickle, the monster created a dark blue tornado that quickly transformed into a light mint green color. The tornado finally stopped, revealing the third Kama. It was shorter and leaner than the other two, not wearing any heavy robes and instead simply wearing a mint green sash and wielding a knife. The monster's hair was also short now, being a simple bob cut

 **Yosenju Kama 3** LV4/WIND/Beast-Warrior/Effect/ **ATK1500** /DEF800

"That all your monsters?" Yema asked. "I assume that one has the same effect?"

"That's all for now." Shingo said triumphantly. "But they're all I need! Now I'll show you their strength! I activate Kama 1's effect! Since I control another 'Yosenju' monster, I can return a face-up card you control the hand. And what better choice than your Scorpio?"

Kama 1 swiped its sword, sending out a hurricane that zoomed at Yema's monster, ready to sweep it back into her hand. Yema quickly ran to the side, snagging the Action Card that was lying on the ground nearby.

"Not if I use this!" Yema exclaimed. "The Action Card **Invisibility**! This card makes Scorpius untargettable and unaffected by your card effects!"

A veil of energy formed around Scorpius, before clearing and revealing the monster was transparent. The hurricane swirled in, but simply passed through Scorpius who was unaffected.

"Then I'll wipe that bug out through battle instead!" Shingo declared. "Battle! Kama 1 will attack Scoprius! _Whirlwind Rush_!"

The monster leaped forward, raising its sickle and ready to strike.

"Not so fast!" Yema exclaimed. "I activate my facedown! **Pendulum Rebirth**! This revives a monster from my Graveyard! Return! Block Spider!"

The spider wearing a pair of glasses and toy bricks on its back appeared onto the field in Defense Position.

 **Block Spider** LV1/EARTH/Insect/Effect/ATK0/ **DEF100**

"B-block Spider!?" Shingo stammered in shock, before smirking again. "You're still using _that_ trash card?"

"Well you see, Block Spider's effect makes it so it's the only Insect-Type monster that you can attack." Yema reminded Shingo. "So that means your attack is redirected!"

"Then I'll just destroy that trash card!" Shingo growled. " _Whirlwind Rush_!"

Kama 1 leaped over, its sword drawn, ready to strike down the spider. However, midair, it stopped and turned to face Scorpius again, only to turn and face Block Spider again.

"Wh-what's happening?" Shingo stammered as he watched his monster spin back and forth, unable to strike a target. "Just destroy Block Spider!"

"What is this!?" Nico exclaimed in surprise. "It seems Shingo Sawatari's monster is unable to attack! What is going on!?"

"It seems everyone is pretty confused." Yema said. "Allow me to explain. Block Spider's ability prevents any other Insect Type monsters from being attacked, while Scorpius prevents other Pendulum Monsters I control from being attacked."

"But Block Spider isn't a Pendulum monster!" Shingo protested.

"Ah, that's what you might think." Yema said with a smirk. "You see, after activation, Pendulum Rebirth becomes an Equip Card on the summoned monster, who is then treated as a Pendulum Monster!"

"Then…then that means…" Shingo muttered as the realization kicked. "N-no! Not again!"

"You bet!" Yema exclaimed with a grin. "Battle lock!"

"And Yema Sakaki has now executed a masterful battle lock!" Nico exclaimed. "Shingo Sawatari's monsters are unable to attack!"

"…is that what you think?"

"Huh?" Yema muttered in confusion as Shingo pointed directly at me.

"Kama 2, direct attack!" Shingo exclaimed. Kama 2 charged forward, and simply leaped over Yema's monsters, before delivering a slash directly to the girl.

 **Yema:** 4000 LP - 3100 LP

"Wh-what the heck?" Yema asked Shingo as his monster retreated back. "How did you…"

"Attack directly?" Shingo asked with a smug grin. "You see, Kama 2 can attack directly, although all damage is halved."

"Shingo Sawatari has now managed to bypass Yema Sakaki's battle lock with his monster's effect." Nico noted. "It seems this duel is only getting started!"

"Now Kama 3's effect activates!" Shingo continued. "When another 'Yosenju' monster I control inflicts battle damage to my opponent, I can add 1 'Yosenju' card from my Deck to my hand! I choose **Yosenju Oyam**!"

A card shot from the side of Shingo's Duel Disk, which he added to his hand.

"With that, I'll set a card facedown and end my turn." Shingo concluded, placing the facedown card down onto his field. Just as he said that however, all three of his monsters spun around again, transforming into tornadoes that flew back to Shingo's hand.

"Wh-what just happened!?" Nico exclaimed in shock. "Shingo Sawatari's monsters have all returned to his hand!"

"It's my monster's effects." Shingo explained. "During the End Phase that Kama 1, 2 and 3 are Normal Summoned, they return to my hand."

" _His field's open!"_ Yema thought as she looked at Shingo. _"Now's my chance!"_

"My turn!" Yema exclaimed. "Draw!"

 **Yema:** 3100 LP, Hand 3

 **Shingo:** 4000 LP, Hand 6

"Battle!" Yema immediately exclaimed, running towards Shingo as she moved into her Battle Phase. "Scorpius, direct attack! _Star Pincher_!"

Scorpius scuttled forward across the Action Field, before closing both its claws together, creating an energy beam that shot directly at Shingo. Shingo calmly slipped a card into his Graveyard.

"When I'm targeted for a direct attack, by discarding a 'Yosenju' card, I can Special Summon Yosenju Oyam from my hand!" Shingo exclaimed, placing the card onto his Duel Disk. On the field in front of him, a large ghoul-like monster appeared, waving its arms as it stood in the way of the attack.

 **Yosenju Oyam** LV6/WIND/Beast/Effect/ **ATK?** /DEF?

" _No ATK or DEF?"_ Yema thought in confusion before continuing.

"All right then…" Yema muttered, feeling nervous, put pressing on. "Scorpius will attack Oyam!"

Scorpius charged in, raising its claws to slice Oyam in two. However, Shingo held his hand.

"I activate Oyam's effect!" he said with a smirk. "It's ATK and DEF becomes equal to the original ATK of the monster it battles!"

Oyam began to change and shapeshift, the front of its body changing and transforming into an identical copy of Scorpius, which raised its claws in response. Yema gritted her teeth in frustration as the monsters destroyed one another in battle.

"When Oyam is destroyed by battle, I can add 1 'Yosenju' card from my Deck to my hand." Shingo explained. "I add **Yosenju Tsujik** to my hand."

"It appears Shingo Sawatari has broken Yema Sakaki's loop!" Nico exclaimed. "Since he couldn't attack, he simply had her attack instead! This duel is just getting started folks!"

"I'll set two cards facedown and end my turn." Yema concluded, placing the facedown cards onto her Duel Disk. "Your move."

"Gladly!" Shingo exclaimed. "My turn! I draw!"

 **Shingo:** 4000 LP, Hand 6

 **Yema:** 3100 LP, Hand 1

"First I'll Normal Summon my Yosenjus again!" Shingo began, bringing out his three Yosenju Kamas the same way at the first time.

 **Yosenju Kama 1** LV4/WIND/Beast-Warrior/Effect/ **ATK1600** /DEF500

 **Yosenju Kama 2** LV4/WIND/Beast-Warrior/Effect/ **ATK1800** /DEF200

 **Yosenju Kama 3** LV4/WIND/Beast-Warrior/Effect/ **ATK1500** /DEF800

"Then with Kama 3, I'll Normal Summon Yosenju Tsujik!" Shingo exclaimed. Kama 3 swung its knife, creating a cyclone which a white skinned mouse-like(?) monster emerged from, dressed in an orange and white robe and wielding a katana.

 **Yosenju Tsujik** LV4/WIND/Beast-Warrior/Effect/ **ATK1000** /DEF0

"That's a new one…" Yema muttered, looking at the monster.

"I could use Kama 1 to return your Block Spider to your hand…" Shingo mused, before giving another smirk. "But I'd rather destroy it! I activate Tsujik's effect! It increases the ATK of a 'Yosenju' monster I control by 1000!"

Tsujik held out its sword, which glowed as Kama 2's sword was enveloped by the same glow, powering it up.

 **Yosenju Kama 2:** 1800 ATK - 2800 ATK

"Now battle!" Shingo exclaimed, holding out his arm. "Tsujik will attack Block Spider!"

Tsujik leaped forward, drawing its katana, before slicing directly through Block Spider, destroying it.

"I activate the effect of Pendulum Rebrith!" Yema exclaimed, holding up her arm as the card glowed. "When it leaves the field, I can Special Summon a Pendulum Monster from face-up in my Extra Deck. I choose Scorpius the Star Scorpion! Return!"

A glowing portal formed on the ground, from which the dark blue scorpion emerged, hissing as it clicked it claws, before crouching down into a defensive position. Yema quickly took off towards the fortress, looking for an Action Card across the landscape.

 **Scorpius the Star Scorpion** LV5/LIGHT/Insect/Pendulum/Effect/PS: 3/ATK1500/ **DEF2300**

"Kama 2 will attack Scorpius!" Shingo continued. " _Whirlwind Slash_!"

Kama 2 leaped forward, sword raised, ready to strike down the monster. With a quick dive, Yema grabbed the nearby Action Card off the wall and activated it.

"I activate the Action Card Big Escape!" Yema declared, holding up her hand. "This puts an end to your Battle Phase!"

"It seems with help from an Action Card, Yema Sakaki has escaped the damage from Shingo Sawatari's Yosenju monsters!" Nico announced dramatically. Shingo just shook his head.

"I'm not letting you get away that easily." he scolded, shaking his head with a smirk on his face. "Counter Trap activate! **Yosenjus' Secret Move**!"

Shingo's facedown card flipped face-up, revealing a Trap showing all three Yosenju Kama monsters attacking, with wind swirling around them, kicking up dust off the ground.

"With this card, since all my monsters are "Yosenju" monsters, I can negate the activation of your Action Card and destroy it!" Shingo explained. "You're not escaping with Action Cards this time!"

All three Yosenju Kamas swung their weapons together, forming a tornado that swept across the field, kicking up a ton of dust before circling Great Escape and destroying it.

"Since your Action Card was negated, my attack continues!" Shingo exclaimed. "Kama 2, squash that bug!"

Kama 2 pounced forward again with its sword ready to strike down the scorpion again. Yema held up her hand again.

"Not this time!" Yema shot back. "I activate my facedown card! Go, Starcrafted Shield!"

Yema's facedown card flipped over, forming the circular barrier in front of Scorpius, which deflected away Kama 2's sword.

"Now Scorpius can't be destroyed by battle!" Yema explained. "And Scorpius is in Defense Position, so I take no damage!"

Shingo narrowed his eyes, grabbing the Action Card off the ground. Yema currently was standing at the edge of one of the walls, with Shingo looking up from the ground level at her.

"Battle!" Shingo quickly exclaimed. "Kama 1 will attack Scorpius!"

Spinning its chain-sickle, Kama 1 leaped up into the air, over the stronghold's moat, and flying at Scorpius, chain spinning.

"What is Shingo Sawatari thinking?" Nico asked in surprise. "He's attacking with Kama 1, even though Scorpius has more Defense Points!?"

"I activate the Action Card I just picked up!" Shingo explained. "I use Shift to switch Scorpius into Attack Position!"

With a quick swipe of his hand, Shingo slid the Action Card into his Duel Disk. A glowing energy arrow shot out, circling Scorpius, forcing the scorpion to its feet

 **Scorpius the Star Scorpion:** 2300 DEF - 1500 ATK

Kama 1's sickle collided with Scorpius' energy shield, sending the insect sliding back a slightly bit as Yema took a little bit of damage from the scuffle.

 **Yema:** 3100 LP - 3000 LP

"Kama 3's effect!" Shingo reminded Yema. "Since Kama 1 just inflicted battle damage, I can add 1 "Yosenju" card from my Deck to my hand. I select **Yosenju Magat**!"

A card popped out of Shingo's Deck, which he quickly plucked into his hand. Shingo's eyes scanned over the field.

"Kama 3's ATK is equal to Scorpius' so attacking is pointless." Shingo admitted. "I set a card facedown and end my turn!"

The set card appeared in front of Shingo briefly before vanishing, as all his monsters were engulfed into tornadoes which spun back into his hand as per their effects.

"My turn!" Yema exclaimed, raising her hand to draw. "I draw!"

 **Yema:** 3000 LP, Hand 2

 **Shingo:** 4000 LP, Hand 6

Yema's eyes ran over the field, eyeing Shingo. He didn't seem particularly nervous, despite his empty field. Either he was counting on his facedown card to protect him or…

" _When I'm targeted for a direct attack, by discarding a 'Yosenju' card, I can Special Summon Yosenju Oyam from my hand!"_

"… _he has something else to protect himself with"_ Yema thought, thinking out her next move carefully.

"I Normal Summon **Cygnus the Star Swan**!" Yema exclaimed. Beside Scorpius, a dark blue swan flew up, with long, elegant wings and neck and a glowing golden star mark on the bottom side of its right wing. The bird swooped in and hovered in place beside Scorpius.

 **Cygnus the Star Swan** LV3/LIGHT/Winged-Beast/Pendulum/Effect/PS: 5/ **ATK1200** /DEF400

"Now battle!" Yema called. "Scorpius the Star Scorpion, direct attack! _Star Pincher!"_

With a snap of its claw, Scorpius shot out another glowing beam from its claws straight at Shingo. Shingo just smirked as he held out a card in his hand.

"Like before, I send Yosenju Kama 1 from my hand to the Graveyard to Special Summon Yosenju Oyam to protect me!" Shingo calmly said, slipping the monster into his Graveyard as the large demon appeared to defend him.

 **Yosenju Oyam** LV6/WIND/Beast/Effect/ **ATK?** /DEF?

"Scorpius, continue your attack!" Yema ordered, pointing at Oyam. "Destroy Yosenju Oyam!"

Scorpius snapped its claws again, leaping forward through the air and snipping its claws at Oyam as it prepared to slice the monster in two.

"Did you already forgot Oyam's effect?" Shingo asked, looking rather shocked, before simply smirking. "Very well. I use Oyam's effect! Its ATK and DEF become equal to Scorpius' ATK!"

Oyam molded itself transforming into an identical copy of Scorpius in mud form. The fake scorpion snapped its claws in the same way as Scorpius did and charged forward as well, locking claws with its identical adversary

 **Yosenju Oyam: ? ATK,**? DEF - **1500 ATK,** 1500 DEF

"It looks like you've forgotten about my cards too!" Yema shot back. "Remember, since Starcrafted Shield is equipped to Scorpius, it can't be destroyed by battle, meaning only your Oyam is destroyed!"

"Typically, yes." Shingo admitted. "However, I discard Yosenju Tsujik and activate its second ability! It gives a battling "Yosenju" monster I control 1000 extra ATK!"

As Shingo slipped the monster card into the Graveyard, the faint image of Tsujik appeared behind Oyam, the mouse-like samurai unsheathing its sword which began to glow, giving Oyam its power

 **Yosenju Oyam:** 1500 ATK - 2500 ATK

"Not so fast!" Yema countered. "I use Cygnus' effect! Once per turn, I can increase the ATK of a "Star" monster I control by 1000 until the End Phase! _Astral Blessing!"_

Cygnus raised its wings dramatically, which began to glow as it prepared to give Scorpius some of its power. Shingo clicked his tongue and shook his head.

"I'm afraid not." Shingo said with a shake of his finger. "I activate my facedown! Another Yosenjus' Secret Move! This negates Cygnus' effect and destroys it!"

A gust of wind burst from Shingo's facedown card, blowing away Cygnus' aura and destroying the bird. As the effect was never applied, Scorpius simply cowered beneath its barrier as Oyam pounded away with its fake scorpion claws. Due to Starcrafted Shield, Scorpius was safe, but Yema's LP dropped as she took damage.

 **Yema:** 3000 LP - 2000 LP

"And Shingo Sawatari perfectly counters Yema Sakaki's moves!" Nico announced dramatically. "It seems as if he's seen every move thus far coming a mile away!"

" _He saw right through me!"_ Yema berated herself mentally. _"I can't lose here! Not yet, and certainly not to him!"_

"I end my turn." Yema said, before moving off higher on the fortress. "It's your turn."

"And I will take it." Shingo said, giving chase as he followed. "My turn! I draw!"

 **Shingo:** 4000 LP, Hand 4

 **Yema:** 2000 LP, Hand 1

"First I will begin by activating the Continuous Spell **Yosen Training Grounds**!" Shingo said, quickly activating the card. Behind him, a shrine erupted from the ground, consisting of just a simple wooden building with a traditional green tiled roof and a strange red symbol on the roof that resembled a cross but with curved lines. "Whenever I Summon a "Yosenju" monster, it gains a Yosen Counter. As for what these Counters do, I'm afraid you'll have to wait and see."

Yema frowned. She got the feeling whatever the counters did she wasn't going to like.

"For now, I Normal Summon my Kamas 2 and 3!" Shingo exclaimed, his two monsters appearing back onto the field in the same manner as before. "And this time they're joined by another new face! I Tribute Oyam to Tribute Summon Yosenju Magat!"

Oyam vanished from the field, as, in its place, a grey rat-like monster appeared, dressed in dark purple robes with a large string of beads around its neck and ropes tied around its waist. In its hand, the monster carried a strange hooked sword and wore a flowing gray scarf around its neck.

 **Yosenju Kama 2** LV4/WIND/Beast-Warrior/Effect/ **ATK1800** /DEF200

 **Yosenju Kama 3** LV4/WIND/Beast-Warrior/Effect/ **ATK1500** /DEF800

 **Yosenju Magat** LV6/WIND/Beast/Effect/ **ATK2000** /DEF100

"And Shingo Sawatari brings out more new Yosenju monsters!" Nico exclaimed. "His new Deck seems to be full of surprises. And with the summon of his three monsters, the Training Grounds gains 3 Counters."

Sure enough, within the shrine, a strange candle appeared, with a main body branching off into countless small branches that all ended in unlit wicks. As the monsters appeared, energy surrounded the shrine, igniting three candles.

"Magat's effect now activates!" Shingo continued. "When it's Normal Summoned, I can Special Summon a "Yosenju" monster from my Deck! I choose **Yosenju Misak**!"

Magat swung its blade, creating a hurricane from which the new monster emerged from. The new monster resembled some kind of humanoid demon dressed in a dark blue outfit with a white cloak covering its shoulders and head. The monster also wore white pants that didn't cover its clawed feet, and, like Magat, a rope of beads and ropes around its neck and waist respectively. Misak also carried an absurdly large sword over its shoulder, the blade easily taller than Yema, and yet the monster carried it with almost no effort.

 **Yosenju Misak** LV6/WIND/Beast/Effect/ **ATK2300** /DEF200

With the summoning of another Yosenju monster, another candle ignited inside the Training Grounds. Yema eyed the shrine nervously as she ran towards a broken down building on the hillside

"Now battle!" Shingo exclaimed, pointing forward. "Yosenju Misak will attack Scorpius! _Aeroblade Attack!"_

Misak swung its blade swiftly, sending out a glowing green hurricane of wind at Scorpius. Yema frowned and held out her hand.

"Starcrafted Shield's effect prevent's Scorpius' destruction!" she countered, the glowing barrier forming around Scorpius, ready to deflect the attack. Shingo smirked.

"Not this time it won't!" he said. "Misak's effect! When it battles a non-WIND Attribute monster, that monster is destroyed without Damage Calculation!"

"Without Damage Calculation!?" Yema shouted in shock.

" _Yosen Tornado!"_ Shingo exclaimed, the demon roaring as its sword glowed, and the tornado began to swirl around Scorpius, ready to carry the monster off the field.

"I activate Starcrafted Shield's effect!" Yema said, the barrier around Scorpius glowing again. "By sending it to the Graveyard, I can negate the destruction of the monster by card effect."

The barrier glowed one last time, deflecting back the tornado before vanishing.

"You may have escaped Misak's effect, but its attack still continues!" Shingo continued, undaunted by his effect's failure. "Take this!"

"I activate my other Trap Card!" Yema exclaimed. "Star Barrier halves the damage from this battle, then ends the Battle Phase!"

Another glowing energy sphere formed around Scorpius, completely encasing it as the tornado collided, sending Scorpius flying through the air, but otherwise unharmed. The energy sphere flew into Yema, sending her skidding back slightly across the ground.

 **Yema:** 2000 LP - 1600 LP

Shingo just clicked his tongue impatiently.

"You're simply delaying the inevitable." he boasted. "I activate the effect of Yosen Training Grounds! I remove 3 Counters to add a "Yosenju" card from my Deck to my hand, then Set it"

Shingo plucked a card from his hand and placed it down onto the field.

"I end my turn, and with it, my monsters return back to my hand."

Both Kamas and Misak spun around, tornadoes forming around each of them as they flew back to Shingo's hand. Magat remained on the field, presumably not having that effect.

"My turn!" Yema exclaimed, drawing a card. "Draw!"

 **Yema:** 1600 LP, Hand 2

 **Shingo:** 4000 LP, Hand 4

Yema's eyes darted over the field. Unlike before, Shingo just had 3 cards in his hand, and this time, Yema knew what each one was, meaning there was no chance he had another Oyam waiting. Even better was the card she just drew.

"I use Scale 1 Stargazer Magician and Scale 7 Starbreaker Magician to set the Pendulum Scale!" Yema said. "With this I can Pendulum Summon any monsters from Levels 2 through 6 simultaneously!"

The two magicians rose in the rose pink columns on either side of Yema, both holding their staffs as a white 1 and 7 appeared over each of them respectively.

 **Stargazer Magician** LV5/DARK/Spellcaster/Pendulum/Effect/ **PS: 1** /ATK1200/DEF2400

 **Starbreaker Magician** LV6/DARK/Spellcaster/Pendulum/Effect/ **PS: 7** /ATK2300/DEF1400

The crowd began to murmur in surprise as a large version of Yema's pendant appeared in the sky, swaying back and forth.

"Swing, pendulum of destiny!" Yema chanted "Mark out the approaching time and transcend the past and future! Pendulum Summon! Emerge! My monster!"

The pendant began to swing back and forth faster as a portal formed between the Pendulum Scales. A single beam of energy shot out of the portal, forming onto the field back into the form of Cygnus the Star Swan.

 **Cygnus the Star Swan** LV3/LIGHT/Winged-Beast/Pendulum/Effect/PS: 5/ **ATK1200** /DEF400

"And now Yema Sakaki has performed the Pendulum Summon!" Nico exclaimed over the microphone. "This new summon has just appeared recently, and has peaked the curiosity of many people, including me! Just what will Shingo Sawatari do in this situation?"

"Cygnus' effect!" Yema continued. "It gives Scorpius 1000 ATK until the End Phase! _Astral Blessing!"_

Cygnus raised its wings again, the feathery appendages glowing with a bright blue light as Scorpius was engulfed by the light, raising its ATK higher.

 **Scorpius the Star Scorpion:** 1500 ATK - 2500 ATK

"Scorpius, attack Magat!" Yema exclaimed. _"Star Pincher!"_

Scorpius charged in towards Magat, clicking its claws before delivering a quick attack to Magat, slicing the demon in two.

 **Shingo:** 4000 LP - 3500 LP

"And now Cygnus will attack you directly!" Yema continued. " _Astral Wing!"_

Cygnus flew in directly after Scorpius, darting in and attacking Shingo with the sides of its wings, battering the boy, sending him flying back into the nearby building.

 **Shingo:** 3500 LP - 2300 LP

"With the Pendulum Summon, Yema Sakaki has reduced Shingo Sawatari's Life Points by a large margin!" Nico exclaimed. "Is this the beginning of the end for LDS' representative?"

"I end my turn" Yema concluded, moving for an Action Card. "It's your move!"

For a moment there was just silence. Then, there was a laugh. Yema tilted her head, moving to get a better look at Shingo. The boy was standing back up slowly, laughing the whole time.

"What's so funny?" Yema demanded.

"Looks like you've made a comeback with the Pendulum Summon." Shingo observed, his face cloaked in shadow. "It's quite the powerful technique."

Yema frowned. Something about the situation felt…off.

"My turn!" Shingo exclaimed. "I draw!"

 **Shingo:** 300 LP, Hand 5

 **Yema:** 1600 LP, Hand 0

Shingo suddenly grinned widely at the sight of the card he drew.

"I will begin by activating the Spell card **Yosenju's Divine Mountain Winds!"** Shingo exclaimed, with a rather wicked smile on his face.

Shingo plucked a card from his Deck and quickly activated it. Winds began to swirl around the entire field, taking the form of two pillars right beside Shingo. Yema furrowed her eyebrows. Those columns…they almost looked like…

"Pendulum Summoning let you make a comeback, but now it shall be your downfall!" Shingo exclaimed. "Divine Mountain Winds lets me activate **Yosenju Shinchu L** and **Yosenju Shinchu R** from my Deck into my Pendulum Zones!"

"Pendulum Zones!?" Yema asked in surprise. "But…but then that means…"

"Shingo Sawatari has Pendulum Cards!?" Nico exclaimed in shock, an expression shared by many in the arena. "How is this possible!?"

Sure enough, within the two pillars of wind, two monsters resembling the two halves of a Japanese-styled gate appeared. The left one (likely L) had a blue face on it, which was very sad, looking like it was frowning deeply, while the right one (probably R) had a red face on it, which appeared more angry, snarling with devil horns on the top of its head.

 **Yosenju Shinchu L** LV4/WIND/Rock/Pendulum/Effect/ **PS: 3/** ATK0/DEF2100

 **Yosenju Shinchu R** LV4/WIND/Rock/Pendulum/Effect/ **PS: 5** /ATK0/DEF2100

" _There's…there's no way!"_ Yema thought frantically. _"I knew Reiji had them, but Shingo too!? "_

"I'll next Normal Summon Yosenju Kama 2 and 3 again." Shingo said, his two monsters appearing back onto the field.

 **Yosenju Kama 3** LV4/WIND/Beast-Warrior/Effect/ **ATK1500** /DEF800

 **Yosenju Kama 2** LV4/WIND/Beast-Warrior/Effect/ **ATK1800** /DEF200

"And since I Summoned two Yosenju monsters, two counters are placed onto Training Grounds!" Shingo said, as two more candles ignited in the shrine, giving it a total of three.

"Now the preparations are complete." Shingo said. "I remove three counters to add to my hand the monster **Mayosenju Daibak**!"

A card ejected from Shingo's Deck and into his hand as he showed Yema the card. Like the two monsters perched in the Pendulum Zones, it had the signature green border on the bottom, signifying it as a Pendulum Monster. Shaking off her shock, Yema forced herself to focus. She could sort out Shingo's weird Pendulum Cards later.

"Well, you may have Pendulum Cards, but with those Scales you can only Pendulum Summon Level 4 monsters." Yema pointed out. Shingo nodded

"Yes, you're absolutely right." he confirmed. Yema breathed a small sigh of relief before Shingo suddenly smirked maliciously. " _Usually_ I could only Pendulum Summon Level 4 monsters…but with this my options are much less limited! I use Shinchu R's Pendulum Effect! With it, until the End Phase, its Pendulum Scale becomes 11!"

"Eleven!?" Yema exclaimed, her eyes widening. She hadn't even seen a Pendulum Scale that high yet! The highest one she'd seen was her Yuko's Sun Dragon, which had a Scale of 10.

Sure enough, the glowing 5 above Shinchu R began to flash rapidly, changing frantically before finally landing onto 11.

 **Yosenju Shinchu R:** PS: 5 - PS: 11

"With this I can now Pendulum Summon any monsters from Levels 4 through 10!" Shingo said, the smirk still plastered across his face. Above him in the sky, both Pendulum Scales glowed (though without the pendant usually present when Yema or Yuko performed the summon) and a portal made from wind formed.

"Raging winds, be tamed now and bring forth this new power!" Shingo chanted "Pendulum Summon! Come forth, my monsters!"

From the swirling wind portal, two spirals of wind shot down onto the field, taking the form of Shingo's monsters.

"Level 6! Yosenju Misak!" Shingo exclaimed, the demon monster reappearing onto the field alongside… "And Level 10! **Mayosenju Daibak**!"

Beside Misak, the other monster took shape, resembling a barely contained green windstorm pushed into the shape of some kind of feral beast (a wolf? a weasel?) with a long tail and a horn on its head. The monster snarled, stomping its feet, sending dust flying up from the wind surrounding it.

 **Yosenju Misak** LV6/WIND/Beast/Effect/ **ATK2300** /DEF200

 **Mayosenju Daibak** LV10/WIND/Beast/Pendulum/Effect/PS: 7/ **ATK3000** /DEF300

"Shingo Sawatari has done it!" Nico exclaimed over the crowd's shocked gasps and mumbles. "The Pendulum Summon, performed flawlessly!"

"Misak's effect!" Shingo exclaimed. "When it is Pendulum Summoned, it can destroy a card you control! However, due to Scorpius' effect I have no choice. _Gale Sword!"_

Misak swung its sword, sending out a slice of air at Scorpius, which was hit by the air blade and dissolved into particles. Yema slipped the card into her Extra Deck, frowning in confusion. While it was true Scorpius protected her Pendulum Monsters, that protection didn't extend to those in the Pendulum Zones. He could have easily destroyed Yema's Pendulum Scale…but he didn't. The only question was why.

"Now Daibak's effect!" Shingo continued. "When it is Summoned, I can return two cards you control to your hand! _Howling Hurricane!"_

Daibak howled, sending wind columns shooting up around it, the wind spiraling around the monster, before being compressed into two spheres of wind.

"I return Stargazer Magician and Starbreaker Magician to your hand!" Shingo exclaimed, pointing forward. Daibak roared, launching the two spheres at high velocity, sending the magicians flying back into their card forms. Yema reached out her hand to collect the cards but Shingo cut in.

"And now I activate my facedown card!" Shingo said with another of his trademark smirks. " **Dizzying Winds of Yosen Village**! I can only activate this card if I control Daibak! This makes it so any non-Yosenju card returned to the hand is instead shuffled into the Deck!"

Yema's eyes widened in shock as, instead of retuning to her hand to be reactivated, the two cards swooped down and landed into Yema's Deck, which automatically shuffled itself, sealing the magicians inside.

" _That's why he didn't destroy them."_ Yema realized silently. " _Pendulum Monsters greatest strength lies in their ability to revive. But if they're never destroyed, they can't revive!"_

"Now even if you manage to survive this turn you'll never make a comeback!" Shingo boasted. "But that doesn't matter since I'm ending this duel now!"

To reinforce his point, all of Shingo's monsters readied themselves for battle, readying their weapons (or just its claws in Daibak's case). Shingo stood proudly on the ridge of the mountain, looking down at Yema, who stood alone with just her monster to protect her.

"Now I'll have Daibak take down your Cygnus!" Shingo exclaimed, pointing forward. Daibak snarled, leaping from its perch with a howl. A spiral of wind formed in the monster's mouth which is launched at the glowing swan, ready to blow it away. " _Yosen Cyclone!"_

The cyclone flew directly down the mountain, heading straight at Yema and her monster. Yema frowned and pulled a card from her Graveyard and held it up.

"I activate Star Barrier's second effect!" Yema explained. "By banishing it from my Graveyard, I can instantly put an end to your Battle Phase!"

A glowing barrier appeared above Yema, the cyclone colliding with it and dispersing across the area of the protective bubble. As it did, the barrier faded, as did the card as it was banished to fulfill its condition. Shingo clicked his tongue, tapping his foot with a scowl.

"Very well then." he said, frowning deeply. "I'll just end you next turn. I end my turn, and with it Daibak, Misak, Kama 2 and Kama 3 all return back to my hand."

The four monsters all transformed into spinning hurricanes of wind before bouncing themselves back to Shingo, who deftly caught them.

"My turn!" Yema exclaimed. "I draw!"

 **Yema:** 1600 LP, Hand 1

 **Shingo:** 2300 LP, Hand 4

Yema scanned over her drawn card worriedly. While Shingo's limited hand size meant he couldn't have an Oyam waiting, she hadn't drawn a card that would let her be able to inflict game ending damage to Shingo, and judging by his smug look he knew that too.

"Battle!" Yema declared. "Cygnus will attack Shingo directly! _Astral Wing!"_

Cygnus darted in, its wings glowing with energy as it prepared to shoot in for an attack

"And now I use its effect!" Yema continued. "It can increase its own ATK by 1000 until the End Phase! _Astral Blessing!"_

With a glimmer of its wings, Cygnus's ATK shot upwards, causing its wings to grow in size and to glow even brighter

 **Cygnus the Star Swan:** 1200 ATK - 2200 ATK

Cygnus pummeled Shingo with its wings, sending the boy sliding backwards across the ground, battered, but still standing (if barely)

 **Shingo:** 2300 LP - 100 LP

"Shingo Sawatari just barely hangs on by the skin of his teeth!" Nico announced. "But now that he's survived, next turn he'll no doubt use the Pendulum Summon once more to give him the upper hand!"

Yema took one last glance at the card in her hand before exhaling slowly.

"I set a card facedown and end my turn." Yema ended. Just then however, a loud cracking noise caught the attention of her, along with everyone else in the stadium. Above, the two monsters perched in Shingo's Pendulum Zones were crackling with purple electricity. Suddenly, both cards shattered, leaving behind empty space.

"Allow me to explain." Shingo cut in, breaking the silence. "During the next End Phase of my opponent after I use Divine Mountain Winds, the two Shinchus will destroy themselves."

"Almost as a price for the powerful effect of his Spell Card, Shingo Sawatari's Pendulum Cards have destroyed themselves, leaving him without a Pendulum Scale!" Nico exclaimed. "I wonder what he'll do next?"

"I don't even need to Pendulum Summon to beat you!" Shingo said cockily. "I'll show you! My turn! I draw!"

 **Shingo:** 100 LP, Hand 5

 **Yema:** 1600 LP, Hand 0

"First I'll once again bring out my Kamas 2 and 3." Shingo said, the two monsters once again appearing on the field. "But now I'll sacrifice them both in order to Tribute Summon Mayosenju Daibak!"

Both Kamas vanished from the field, being replaced by the large wind weasel, which roared loudly as it stomped the ground.

 **Mayosenju Daibak** LV10/WIND/Beast/Pendulum/Effect/PS: 7/ **ATK3000** /DEF300

" _So without his Pendulum Summon he just Tribute Summons it?"_ Yema wondered, observing with an air of both curiosity and wariness.

"Now Daibak's effect activates!" Shingo reminded. "Meaning I can return to of your cards to your hand! But since I control Dizzying Winds, they are shuffled back in instead! I choose Cygnus and your Set card! _Howling Hurricane!"_

Daibak howled, launching another barrage of wind across the field, kicking up dust as it sped towards Yema's cards. Before the cards could be sucked into the wind, the Set Card flipped up, revealing the facedown card.

"I activate my facedown card!" Yema exclaimed. " **Gemini Reversal**! Since you activated an effect that affects my Pendulum Monster, I can activate that effect as if I used it! I return Daibak and Dizzying Winds to your hand!"

As the windstorm grew nearer, a glowing barrier appeared in the way. The barrier didn't stop the storm, instead producing an identical copy of the wind as it passed through. As the wind consumed Cygnus, transforming it back into its card form, the copy of the storm swiftly made its way back across the field, sweeping up Daibak and Dizzying Winds of Yosen Village and returning them to Shingo's hand. Since Yosen Village left the field, Cygnus remained in Yema's hand instead of her Deck.

Finally, after all the effects finally resolved, three candles lit up in Yosen Training Grounds; one for each Yosenju monster that got summoned. Shingo frowned as he caught the returned cards in his hand.

"Just won't give up, will you?" he asked with a sigh. "Very well. I remove three counters from Yosen Training Grounds to add my third Yosenju Oyam from my Deck to my hand, then Set a card facedown and end my turn."

The candles in the shrine blew out from a gust of wind as Shingo plucked a card from his Deck into hand, before quickly placing another card facedown (likely Dizzying Winds of Yosen Village).

"My turn!" Yema exclaimed. "Draw!"

 **Yema:** 1600 LP, Hand 2

 **Shingo:** 100 LP, Hand 4

"I activate the Spell Card **Blessing from the Skies**!" Yema exclaimed. "Using this, by paying multiples of 500 LP, I can draw a card for each multiple! I pay 1500!"

Yema was surrounded by an energy aura as her LP dropped, which caused her Deck to glow, letting her draw three more cards

 **Yema:** 1600 LP - 100 LP, Hand 1 - 4

Seeing the cards she drew, Yema grinned.

" _What are the chances…?"_

"I activate the Spell Card Polymerization!" Yema exclaimed triumphantly, slamming the card onto her Duel Disk, much to the shock of much of the crowd. "I fuse Time-Warp Pendulum Dragon and Star-Strike Pendulum Dragon in my hand!"

The two dragons appeared above Yema, before combining into a portal, becoming streaks of light and energy as they swirled around.

"Twin dragons of time and space!" Yema chanted as the two dragons fused together in the rift, forming into one larger being. "From the rift in the universe, form as one and unite to strike down all foes! Swing eternal pendulum of destiny! TWIN PENDULUMS! Fusion Summon! Come forth, Level 7! Timestar Dragon!"

The fusion monster appeared on the field, roaring as it stomped, kicking up dust. Both its heads snapped as fire shot from each's snout. Shingo widened his eyes at the sight of the massive dragon, barely able to form a word.

 **Timestar Dragon** LV7/DARK/Dragon/Fusion/Pendulum/Effect/PS: 4/ **ATK3700** /DEF3000

"Now I Normal Summon Cygnus the Star Swan!" Yema said, summoning the dark blue swan back to the field again. "And Timestar Dragon gains 500 ATK for every other 'Star' monster I control!"

 **Cygnus the Star Swan** LV3/LIGHT/Winged-Beast/Pendulum/Effect/PS: 5/ **ATK1200** /DEF400

Timestar Dragon glowed as it gained ATK from its effect

 **Timestar Dragon:** 3700 ATK - 4200 ATK

"Now battle!" Yema exclaimed. "Cygnus, direct attack! _Astral Wing!_ "

Cygnus soared forward, spreading its wings out as it prepared to attack Shingo. Shingo just held out a card in his hand.

"I discard Yosenju Misak to Special Summon Yosenju Oyam from my hand!" Shingo reminded as he slipped a card from his hand into his Graveyard, with the large demon monster appearing on the field in a defensive guarding position

 **Yosenju Oyam** LV6/WIND/Beast/Effect/ATK?/ **DEF?**

"Now Oyam's DEF becomes the same as Cygnus' ATK!" Shingo continued as the demon molded itself, transforming its arm into a copy of Cygnus.

 **Yosenju Oyam:**? DEF - 1200 DEF

"Cygnus' effect!" Yema said with a grin as the swan's wings glowed with energy. "It gains 1000 ATK! _Astral Blessing_!"

 **Cygnus the Star Swan:** 1200 ATK - 2200 ATK

Cygnus' wings clashed with its copy's, but with the boost obtained from its effect, it defeated the clone and smashed it into pieces.

"When Oyam is destroyed I can add a "Yosenju" card from my Deck to my hand." Shingo explained. "I choose my second Yosenju Shinchu R"

Shingo quickly added a card from his Deck to his hand, then turned and took off up the summit heading for the building . Yema frowned and leaped on the back of Timestar Dragon, which took off without a word needed, flapping its wings as it shot up after Shingo.

"This will end it!" Yema declared. "Battle! Timestar Dragon will attack directly! _Cosmic Spiral of Spacetime_!"

Timestar Dragon roared before firing off an energy blast directly at Shingo. The blast drew closer and closer before finally colliding…with a barrier made from wind. The wind began to swirl upwards, transforming into a tornado that shot down the mountain, engulfing Timestar. Yema leaped off just as the dragon was shot up into the air, coming down in card form, which landed into Yema's Extra Deck.

"Sorry, but you were too slow!" Shingo boasted. "I used the Action Card **Gust Blast** which returns the attacking monster to your hand!"

Yema grimaced.

"I end my turn." she said, before turning and sliding down the slope towards the buildings on the ledge nearby.

"My turn!" Shingo exclaimed. "I draw!"

 **Shingo:** 100 LP, Hand 4

 **Yema:** 100 LP, Hand 0

"Now it's all over for you!" Shingo exclaimed. "I reset the Pendulum Scales using my second set of Yosenjus Schichu L and R!"

The two columns of wind appeared on the field once again, shooting up on either side of Shingo, with the two Pendulum Monsters inside.

 **Yosenju Shinchu L** LV4/WIND/Rock/Pendulum/Effect/ **PS: 3** /ATK0/DEF2100

 **Yosenju Shinchu R** LV4/WIND/Rock/Pendulum/Effect/ **PS: 5** /ATK0/DEF2100

"I use Shinchu R's effect again!" Shingo continued. "Its Scale becomes 11!"

The 5 beneath Shinchu R began to flash as it increase, rapidly shooting up before finally landing on 11.

 **Yosenju Shinchu R:** PS: 5 - 11

"Raging winds, be tamed now and bring forth this new power!" Shingo chanted "Pendulum Summon! Come forth, my monster!"

A single large spiral of wind shot from the portal formed, taking form onto the field as Mayosenju Daibak, which roared as it stomped its feet.

 **Mayosenju Daibak** LV10/WIND/Beast/Pendulum/Effect/PS: 7/ **ATK3000** /DEF300

"Now I use its effect to return Cygnus to your hand!" Shingo said. " _Howling Hurricane!"_

Daibak howled as it shot a wind gust, which blasted straight into Cygnus and sent it flying back into Yema's hand. Shingo grabbed the nearby Action Card and frowned before continuing.

"Now I'll finish this duel once and for all!" Shingo shouted dramatically. "Daibak, end this! _Yosen Cyclone_!"

Daibak roared, shooting a wind pillar directly at Yema…who calmly grinned.

"Don't be so hasty!" Yema scolded Shingo teasingly. "I use the Action Card Encore to copy the effects of an Action Card in my Graveyard. I choose Big Escape!"

With that, a bright firework appeared, blocking the path of Daibak's attack, protecting Yema from the wind. Shingo frowned as he looked down at the Action Card in his hand.

"I end my turn." Shingo said. Wind began to kick up beneath Daibak as it prepared to return to Shingo's hand. "However, I use the Action Card Lockdown to negate Daibak's effect!"

As Shingo spoke, the wind beneath Daibak died down, the monster remaining on Shingo's field. Yema shut her eyes as she readied herself

" _It's all down to this draw!"_ Yema thought to herself, placing her hand onto her Deck. _"Answer me Deck!"_

"All right then, my turn!" Yema exclaimed.

 **Yema;** 100 LP, Hand 2

 **Shingo:** 100 LP, Hand 1

"I draw!" Yema exclaimed, drawing the card dramatically with a shout. A few moment passed before Yema peered at the card she had just drawn and flashed a smile.

"It's here!" she exclaimed, holding up the card. "I banish Pendulum Rebirth from the Graveyard to Special Summon Scorpius from my Extra Deck!"

Scorpius appeared back onto the field, clicking its claws.

 **Scorpius the Star Scorpion** LV5/LIGHT/Insect/Pendulum/Effect/PS: 3/ATK1500/ **DEF2300**

"Now I Normal Summon Cygnus again!" Yema continued, summoning the swan again.

 **Cygnus the Star Swan** LV3/LIGHT/Winged-Beast/Pendulum/Effect/PS: 5/ **ATK1200** /DEF400

"What are you going to do with those monsters?" Shingo mocked with a smirk. "Daibak is far stronger."

"Your monster may be stronger, but when even the smallest monsters work together, they can take anything down!" Yema boasted. "I activate the effect of Gemini the Star Tuner in my hand!"

"T-Tuner!?" Shingo exclaimed in shock.

"I reduce the Level of Scorpius by 1 and Special Summon itself from my hand!" Yema continued, summoning the young silver haired girl to the field as she stole one of Scorpius' Levels.

 **Scorpius the Star Scorpion** LV5 - LV4

 **Gemini the Star Tuner** LV1/LIGHT/Spellcaster/Tuner/Effect/ATK300/ **DEF80** **0**

"Now I Tune Level 4 Scorpius the Star Scorpion and Level 3 Cygnus the Star Swan with Level 1 Gemini the Star Tuner!" Yema exclaimed. Gemini giggled before transforming herself into a single glowing transparent green ring which shot into the air. Both Yema's other monsters leaped up into the ring, transforming into stars equal to their respective Levels.

 **4 + 3 + 1 = 7**

"Flashing blade that pushes the future forward!" Yema chanted "Awaken in the flash of dreams! Synchro Summon! Level 8! Asteria, Paladin of Ethereal Fantasy!"

With a bright flash of light, the girl wearing armor appeared, brandishing her angelic sword and demonic shield as she hovered midair with her wings.

 **Asteria, Paladin of Ethereal Fantasy** LV8/LIGHT/Warrior/Synchro/Effect/ **ATK2500** /DEF2000

Shingo quickly picked his jaw up off the floor and tried to save face with another of his smirks. Although this one looked less smug, with his wide eyes ruining the image.

"So you can Synchro Summon." Shingo said in a mocking tone. "Whoop-de-doop. But your monster is still weaker then Daibak! So that means that next turn I can-"

"There won't be a next turn!" Yema declared, cutting Shingo off. "Go Asteria, attack Mayosenju Daibak!"

Asteria shot forward, sword at the ready to cut down the giant weasel.

"All right then, your grave!" Shingo said. "Daibak, counterattack! _Yosen Cyclone_!"

Daibak howled, blasting a massive gust of wind straight at Asteria, slamming into the girl and pushing her back.

"Asteria's effect!" Yema continued. "When it battles a Special Summoned monster, it gains 1000 ATK during the Damage Step! _Limit Overcharge!"_

 **Asteria, Paladin of Eternal Fantasy** 2500 ATK - 3500 ATK

Asteria's sword was engulfed with light as it slashed through the wind created by Daibak and shot directly at the monster. Shingo gulped as he darted for the Action Card nearby. Narrowing her eyes, Yema did the same.

"Action Card activate!" Shingo quickly exclaimed. "Evasion negates your-"

"Action Card activate!" Yema interrupted. "No Action stops Evasion in its tracks!"

With Shingo's Action Card canceled, there was nothing left to prevent the attack from landing as Asteria's sword clashed with Daibak's claws, the monster still not surrendering.

"Go Asteria!" Yema shouted. " _Hopeful Blade!"_

Finally, with one flourish of its sword, Asteria sliced straight through Daibak, destroying it and landing on the other side of it. There was a brief moment of silence…the calm before the storm. Then, Daibak exploded into a gust of wind, sending Shingo flying back as his LP dropped to nothing.

 **Shingo:** 100 LP - 0 LP

 **WINNER - Yema**

"We have a winner!" Nico exclaimed. "Yema Sakaki triumphs over Shingo Sawatari in a close bout and progresses to the second round!"

Shingo grumbled as he sat back up, muttering under his breath. Yema walked over, extending her hand. Shingo stared at Yema's hand for a moment in shock, before scoffing and slapping it away, standing back up on his own. He turned to Yema, appearing as if he was about to say something when something caught his ear

A clap.

And then another. And another. Pretty soon, the entire stadium was clapping and cheering happily. Appearing somewhat confused for a second, Shingo quickly realized what they were clapping for in shock. Yema smiled at him, waving at the audience cheerfully. After a moment's hesitation, Shingo did the same, albeit much more subdued (much more "refined" as he would put it).

As Shingo waved to the crowd, Yema scanned the crowd. Right there in the front row was the entirety of You Show Duel School, Yoko and Gongenzaka. But Yuko was still nowhere to be found. Yema frowned. Where could he be?

* * *

"Retrieve Shingo Sawatari's Pendulum Cards for further analysis." Reiji ordered. Nakajima nodded and exited the door. Reiji stared at the screen, which showed a picture taken during the duel of Yema atop Timestar Dragon. Before he could ponder it much more, he was interrupted.

"Reiji."

Reiji didn't bother turning around just smiled slightly.

"Hello Yuko"

* * *

 **[Play Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-V Ending 2: Future fighter!]**

Yuko is shown running along a coastline in the middle of the night, with a full moon in the sky. The screen briefly inverts to show the same image, but of Yema running the opposite direction, with a moon new instead of full. The screen splits in two as both sides show half of the twin's face, with their eye closed. In unison, both eyes open and a bright light engulfs the camera

 **Egao ga soko ni aru kagiri**

 **(As long as those smiles are there)**

Yuko is shown standing looking over the dark ocean with a contemplative look on his face.

 **Wana kī** **pu on shainin'** **!**

 **(Wanna keep on shinin'** **!** **)**

In front of him, the image a strange young boy with black and purple hair wearing a mask and goggles as well as a black cloak appears, spinning before drawing a card from his Duel Disk which creates a dark purple trail behind it that covers the camera

 **Kyūkyoku no Puraido kakete**

 **(I'll stake it all on my ultimate pride)**

Yema is shown standing ankle deep in the dark water, frowning as she looks down.

 **Wana b** **ī za pāfekuto**

 **(Wanna be the perfect)**

Yuro appears in front of her, raising her arms upwards with her eyes closed, before lowing them both and opening her eyes, followed by her immediately drawing a card from her Duel Disk, the golden trail also covering the camera.

 **Don'na toki mo shinjiteru**

 **(No matter when, we'll believe)**

The brief shot of a destroyed city is shown, with a giant robot standing above it, before quickly zooming back, coming from within Shun's eye, who stands against a wall with his arms crossed and frowns deeper.

 **Jibun no ashita wo**

 **(In our tomorrow)**

Reiji is shown looking out a window with a pensive expression, before his eyebrows furrow slightly at the sight of something

 **Ima y** **ū** **ki no tsubasa de Jasuto furai awei!**

 **(Now, on wings of courage, Just fly away!)**

Yuko is shown pointing at someone unseen while standing beside a river made of lava in a rocky environment with an angry expression on his face. The scene quickly cuts to Yema in a grassy area reaching out her hand towards the black and purple haired boy, who weakly extended his own arm back. Yuzu is then shown from behind, before she spins around and stares in shock at something she sees, slight tears welling in her eyes.

 **W** **ī ā fyūchā** **fait** **āzu!**

 **(We are future fighters!)**

Yuko is shown standing beside Time-Warp Pendulum Dragon, shouting with his Duel Disk activated, facing off against Sora, who has Frightfur Bear in front of him. The two are dueling in an underground cavern-like area with lava between them.

 **Kono tamash** **ī no dyueru (Yami wo kirisake kiseki no Kādo!)**

 **(This duel of the soul (Slice through the darkness, card of miracles!))**

Yema is shown standing atop Star-Strike Pendulum Dragon's back, who is hovering in the sky. Across from her is Yuro, who is perched atop Utopic Sunrise Xyz Dragon. The scene is then changed by a girl on a red motorcycle who zips across the screen, before turning and driving straight towards the camera, with it going through her brown eye.

 **Butsukari au jikū koeta batoru (Otanoshimi wa kore kara da!)**

 **(Clash heads in the battle that transcends space and time (The real fun's just getting started!))**

Brief clips are shown of Yuzu dueling a shadowy figure, and Gongenzaka dueling a brown haired girl. The scene changes to show an army of helmeted people standing in lines in front of a large castle-like structure.

 **Sorezore no yume wo te ni ireru tame ni**

 **(For our dreams to gather within our hands)**

Yuko is surrounded by complete darkness and a ray of light shoots in. Yuko squints and reaches out toward the light. From the light, a hand reaches out in return and grasps Yuko's hand, before giving a pull.

 **Ikuze saikyō** **no mirai**

 **(Let's go, towards the ultimate future)**

Yuko sits up, finding himself sitting in the Maiami Stadium with the rest of You Show and Gongenzaka. After looking around briefly, Yuko grins and holds up his Duel Disk arm triumphantly.

 **Nebagiba! Nebagiba!**

 **(Never give up! Never give up!)**

Yuko is shown standing beside Time-Warp Pendulum Dragon, before the scene changes to show Yema sitting beside Star-Strike Pendulum Dragon

 **Nebagiba! Nebagiba!**

 **(Never give up! Never give up!)**

Both twins are shown standing atop Timestar Dragon, before the scene changes one final time to show Yuko and Yema standing with the rest of You Show and Gongenzaka in a bright spotlight, with LDS Tower visible in the background, and an image of Reiji looking off the side faintly plastered beside it. Below Reiji are images of Shingo, Hokuto, Masumi, Yaiba, Shun and Yuro, all with their Duel Disks activated.

The scene changes again back to the beach, this time at sunrise, with Yuko and Yema running side by side and smiles on their faces as the sun finally peaks over the horizon, blinding the camera.

* * *

 **OC Cards:**

 **Red Mask** LV4/FIRE/Warrior/Effect/ATK1600/DEF1000

Effect: When this card is Normal Summoned, you can add 1 "Mask" monster from your Deck to your hand. This card gains 500 ATK/DEF for every other "Mask" monster you control. If this card is destroyed, destroy all "Mask" monsters you control.

 **Blue Mask** LV4/WATER/Warrior/Effect/ATK1200/DEF2000

Effect: If a "Mask" monster you control is targeted for an attack, you can Special Summon this card from your hand: Negate the attack. This card gains 500 ATK/DEF for every other "Mask" monster you control. If this card is destroyed, destroy all "Mask" monsters you control.

 **Doodle Beast - Ptero** LV4/WIND/Dinosaur/Effect/ATK1800/DEF1500

Effect: When this card is Normal Summoned, you can activate this effect: You can Normal Summon an additional "Doodle Beast" monster this turn. Once per turn, this card cannot be destroyed. If this card is destroyed, you can Special Summon 1 "Doodle Beast" monster from your hand.

 **Doodle Beast - Ceratops** LV6/EARTH/Beast/Effect/ATK2300/DEF1600

Effect: If this Tribute Summoned card attacks an opponent's monster, this card gains ATK equal to half that monster's ATK during Damage Calculation only. If this card attacks a Defense Position monster: Inflict piercing battle damage. If this card is destroyed, you can Special Summon 1 "Doodle Beast" monster from your hand.

 **Mask League** Trap/Normal

Effect: If a "Mask" monster you control would be destroyed, you can negate its destruction. You must control 2 "Mask" monsters to activate this effect.

 **Green Mask** LV4/WIND/Warrior/Effect/ATK1400/DEF1400

Effect: When this card is Special Summoned, you can Special Summon 1 "Mask" monster from your hand or GY. This card gains 500 ATK/DEF for every other "Mask" monster you control. If this card is destroyed, destroy all "Mask" monsters you control.

 **White Mask** LV5/LIGHT/Warrior/Effect/ATK2200/DEF1200

Effect: You can Special Summon this card from your hand by Tributing a "Mask" monster you control. When this card is Special Summoned, you can Special Summon as many "Mask" monsters from your hand as possible. While you control another "Mask" monster, your opponent cannot target this card with card effects. This card gains 500 ATK/DEF for every other "Mask" monster you control. If this card is destroyed, destroy all "Mask" monsters you control.

 **Yellow Mask** LV4/LIGHT/Warrior/Effect/ATK1500/DEF1300

Effect: When this card is Normal Summoned, you can Special Summon 1 "Mask" monster from your GY in face-up Defense Position. This card gains 500 ATK/DEF for every other "Mask" monster you control. If this card is destroyed, destroy all "Mask" monsters you control.

 **Doodlebook - Preserve! Preserve!** Trap/Continuous

Effect: Whenever a "Doodle" monster you control is destroyed, place 1 Doodle Counter on this card. You can remove a Doodle Counter from this card to negate an attack. During the End Phase, destroy this card if it has no Doodle Counters on it. If a "Doodle" monster you control would be destroyed, you can banish this card from your GY: Negate its destruction, and if you do, change is to Defense Position.

 **Doodlesketch - Adventure!** Spell/Normal

Effect: Special Summon 1 "Doodle" monster from your hand, then, you can add 1 "Doodle" card from your Deck to your hand.

 **Doodle Beast - Allo** LV6/EARTH/Dinosaur/Effect/ATK2100/DEF300

Effect: All monsters your opponent controls lose 500 ATK/DEF for every "Doodle Beast" monster you control. If this Tribute Summoned card attacks a Defense Position monster: Inflict piercing battle damage. If this card is destroyed, you can Special Summon 1 "Doodle Beast" monster from your hand.

 **Doodlesketh - Recycle!** Spell/Normal

Effect: Special Summon any amount of "Doodle" monsters from your GY in face-up Defense Position, but their effects are negated, also, their ATK and DEF are reduced to 0.

 **Dark Red Mask** LV4/DARK/Warrior/Effect/ATK1600/DEF1000

Effect: This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card only be Special Summoned by banishing 1 "Mask" monster from your GY. When this card is Summoned, you can add 1 "Mask" card from your Deck to your hand. This card gains 1000 ATK/DEF for every "Mask" card you this card is destroyed, destroy all "Mask" monsters you control.

 **Dark Blue Mask** LV4/DARK/Warrior/Effect/ATK1200/DEF2000

Effect: This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card only be Special Summoned by banishing 1 "Mask" monster from your GY. Once per turn, when your opponent declares an attack: You can negate the attack. This card gains 1000 ATK/DEF for every "Mask" card you this card is destroyed, destroy all "Mask" monsters you control.

 **Dark Yellow Mask** LV4/DARK/Warrior/Effect/ATK1500/DEF1300

Effect: This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card only be Special Summoned by banishing 1 "Mask" monster from your GY. When this card is Summoned, you can Special Summon as many "Mask" monsters from your GY as possible. This card gains 1000 ATK/DEF for every "Mask" card you this card is destroyed, destroy all "Mask" monsters you control.

 **Dark** **Green Mask** LV4/DARK/Warrior/Effect/ATK1400/DEF1400

Effect: This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card only be Special Summoned by banishing 1 "Mask" monster from your GY. When this card is Summoned, you can Special Summon 1 "Mask" monster from your hand or GY. This card gains 1000 ATK/DEF for every other "Mask" monster you control. If this card is destroyed, destroy all "Mask" monsters you control.

 **Doodle Beast - Stego** LV5/EARTH/Dinosaur/Effect/ATK1200/DEF2400

Effect: You can Special Summon this card from your hand by discarding a "Doodle Beast" monster. If this card is Tributed for the Tribute Summon of a "Doodle Beast" monster, the summoned monster gains the following effect:

This card cannot be destroyed by card effects

If this card is destroyed, you can Special Summon 1 "Doodle Beast" monster from your hand.

 **Doodle Beast - Eggy** LV1/EARTH/Dinosaur/Effect/ATK0/DEF0

Effect: You can Tribute this card: Special Summon a "Doodle" monster from your hand. When this card is sent to the GY, you can add 1 "Doodle" card from your Deck to your hand.

 **Scorpius the Star Scorpion** LV5/LIGHT/Insect/Pendulum/Effect/PS: 3/ATK1500/DEF2300

Pendulum Effect: Once per turn, during your opponent's Battle Phase, you can target a Pendulum Monster you control: Until the End Phase, your opponent can only target that monster for attacks.

Effect: You can Special Summon this card from your hand by discarding by a card. While this card is face-up on the field, your opponent cannot target other Pendulum Monsters you control for attacks or effects.

 **Pendulum Rebirth** Trap/Normal

Effect: Special Summon 1 monster from your GY, then equip this card to the Summoned monster. The equipped monster is treated as a Pendulum Monster. You can banish this card from your GY: Special Summon a Pendulum Monster from your GY or face-up in your Extra Deck.

 **Cygnus the Star Swan** LV3/LIGHT/Winged-Beast/Pendulum/Effect/PS: 5/ATK1200/DEF400

Pendulum Effect: Once per turn, you can target 1 "Star" monster you control: It gains 1000 ATK until the End Phase.

Effect: Once per turn, during either player's turn, you can target 1 "Star" monster you control: It gains 1000 ATK until the End Phase.

 **Blessing from the Skies** Spell/Normal

Effect: Pay any amount of LP in multiples of 500: Draw 1 card for every 500 LP paid. Your LP must be 2000 or less to activate this card.

* * *

 **PREVIEW!:**

"Welcome to the second day of the Maiami Championship!" Nico exclaimed to much cheering from the crowd.

* * *

"You know why I'm here."

"I'm afraid I don't quite share your level of knowledge." Reiji responded with a slight smile on his face. "Care to enlighten me?"

* * *

"Bring it on goonies..." Yema muttered, preparing her Duel Disk as the four duelists surrounding her did the same.

"Maybe you should be more worried," one of the goons said with a grin. "After all, it's four of us, and just one of you, all by yourself-"

"Don't worry, I've got your back!" the boy interupted, swerving in recklessly on his white motorcycle

* * *

"Trust me Sakaki." Hokuto said with a grin. "This duel will be far different than our previous match."

"Let's test that theory!" Yuko snapped back, activating his Duel Disk.

* * *

"ACTION..."

"DUEL!"

 **Yuko:** 4000 LP, Hand 5

 **Hokuto:** 4000 LP, Hand 5

* * *

 **NEXT TIME ON YU-GI-OH ARC-V: THE TWIN PENDULUMS**

 **Stellar Knights! The Star Duelist Hokuto Returns!**

* * *

 **AN:**

We are so, so SO sorry about how long this update took

 **We really hope that it'll never take this long again**

 _School just let out, so now we can hopefully update more often_

 _ **At least until the sad reality of school comes crashing back down and slows us again**_

As for the question:

 _ **QotC:**_ What's your favorite moment from this arc in Arc-V? Is there anything that you'd want to see put into the arc in this story?

Well anyways, this chapter was the first in the Maiami Championship

We sort of squeezed two duels together, and it was pretty long, but it does feel pretty satisfying.

 **By the way, if you weren't aware, Takeshi is actually Futoshi's opponent in Arc-V, it just isn't shown**

 _Except for one monster, which is Red Mask_

 _ **So we just used that**_

Ayu vs Reira wouldn't really have been different, so we just kept it mostly off screen.

Anyway, that's all.

 **Thanks to everyone who's either Favorited or Followed this story**

 _It gives us a warm fuzzy feeling on the inside._

 _ **So do it more! And review too!**_

Well…he's not wrong.

ANYWAY…See ya next time!


End file.
